Ranamon's Little Girl
by Aeroza
Summary: One day, Rosalina Lilith Potter encountered a fight between two digimon, and eventually became different after she wakes up at her home she hates, yet loves all the same. With blue skin even. Her uncle shows up and breaks her arm, and then she truly wishes for a mothers love, and unknown to her she will get it by a digimon everyone knows: Ranamon. Fem HP x Multi, Ranamon X Broly
1. So it Begins

Author's Announcement:

I had this story in my head for a bit, well an idea. A Harry potter (Female version) and Digimon frontier crossover. So as I say before, if any characters are OOC or something like that, just trying to make them fit better in the story. Also I might do some Dumbledore bashing, as well as some dursly bashing a bit. Maybe others in future chapters. So my idea is that a slightly abused female harry, who was doing great at school, got punished for having better grades then Dudley dursly. She was hurt badly and had her left arm broken a bit from Vernon. She wished for someone to love her as a mother would, since she noticed most mothers would treat their own daughters nicely at playgrounds, and picking up form school she goes to. Gets teleported and you know the rest. I'm also changing the year from the original story for the harry potter franchise to a common year like either the 90's or early 2k. Ranamon will still be herself a bit, but slightly OOC. Same with the other digimon. I do not own digimon or harry potter, only OC I have managed to think up. This will also be a slight crossover with Kingdom hearts, and others from movies, anime, or books, so I don't own anything I'm using from the franchises, except my ideas from it. So on with the story. But before you do, know that I am working on two others, which might take some time. One involves Jade Chan and a hybrid of Zanpakto and a Keyblade, and the other is another version of this story, but with the equastian girls in the 2nd movie, after the battle that is. Also it involves one of the Sirens, and Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle (Princess Version in girl form), so that one might be an AU version of the story. Now let's resume.

Also if anyone of the other readers who has read this story, the beginning, I changed it from the original, as I still have that in the pc data files. I saw some complaints, and that is was I modified the entire chapter for this story. eventually I will be going through all of them to see if I made any mistakes, and modifying them as well. Also to verify: anything that is different is also considered from my other stories on what details on or in chat, whispers, and such. same thing with the other chapters to this fic.

I also decided to change some things as in later chapters it might get confusing; so I changed the current date in this chapter to a more reasonable timeline as well as decided to reduce slightly the longer paragraphs.

(Modified: 10/14/17)

(I would also like to announce that please despite them being too-soon crossovers; as at the end or in some announcements, it will stick to the current until I decide otherwise. If you stop at certain chapters; you will miss-out on other important things. I also realized about the POV Switching as such, but I will mostly make it from now on, past these current chapters that is, mostly Normal POV or unless it is needed One Single or two's Views with mostly Normal POV Chapters.)

* * *

 ** _October 10th, 1998…_**

A little girl was crying inside her supposed room; a cupboard under the stairs of a very common household in Surry, England. Number 4 Privet Drive to be exact. Said little girl was currently using her right-arm to hold her left one which was causing her pain since it seemed to be broken, and she was trying to hold back any tears that were trying to fall. The little girl then heard the lock outside of the door being locked securely, to not even allow her to escape.

She seemed to be a healthy girl, but in reality she was currently wearing second-hand-me-down clothes that her aunt got her from a discount store, since her aunt also refused to hit her, or billeted her even though she seemed to struggle as such as if she was being forced to. Her Uncle Vernon though, was demanding and abusive mainly to her, but also demanding to his whole entire family. This only allowed them to only be helpful to her sometimes.

You see her Aunt Petunia Dursely nee Evans knew of this, but couldn't do anything except gave her the very first gift she ever received from her: a personal bag with some of her only possessions that once belonged to both of her parents. She wasn't slightly the best aunt at most times when she was angry, but Petunia only sent her to her cupboard without words for at least an hour or so. But her Uncle Vernon, at least or close to a week. Her Aunt Petunia also sometimes sneaks food to her and many other things, even though she wasn't sometimes the best or greatest aunt to her as mentioned; she was an ok one in her heart.

Petunia Dursley was a skinny woman and Vernon seemed to resemble a whale of sorts in weight, like her Cousin Dudley as they had blonde hair. Petunia however had light-chestnut hair that was the only thing good about her, but she resembled a horse most of the time when she either thinks, or other things.

The little girl in question however was wearing a slightly torn green t-shirt with some holes, and tan shorts that was old-looking, like in the early 90's. Her hair is red as blood, with some black high-lights in it to which are natural for her since she was born with the colors. She has a heart-shaped face with bright-green eyes which also gave a glow sometimes when no-one notices at all. She also seemed to be around 6-7 years of age.

However recently she was beaten for the worst part of her unhappy, yet satisfied childhood as she had blue skin from an brief encounter she barely recalls, but would remember if she sees something that resembled the angel that saved her. The little girl currently has her personal bag beside her, with all of her personal belongings within. This child's name when she also found out when she first started school is none other than Rosalina Lilith Potter, the unknown and famed Girl-Who-Lived to Wizarding England Society. Of course some of her prized possessions were unique in their own way, and speaking of, one of which was out.

It was a picture of her mother. Which she sort-of resembles slightly like her hair, but she had normal looking skin instead of the blue like Rose has now. She seemed to be at least a young woman in her early twenties, and is currently wearing an aqua-blue dress. She appeared to be smiling in the photo with mirth in her eyes as well. It was of course burned at one corner from when Rosalina was trying to save it from her uncle.

Rose then thought back to what happened to make her this way at this moment.

 ** _Rosalina's POV, after school in Surrey 2 hours ago:_**

I was slowly swinging on the only swing-set that was at this school playground, and I also carefully observed all around me; knowing at any moment that Dudley was going to play his "game" with me with his bully-based friends at any moment since he also told me during my lunch time with the class.

So here I was swinging back and forth now as I tried to keep those future thoughts out of my head, and enjoy what free moments I can to save for myself. I then heard a shout that was a few feet behind some tall bushes that was near the school I had to go to. Even though I tend to lower my grades on purpose as I am smarter then an average child my age, and as such I just didn't want to get punished like last time when I did better than him from "Uncle Vernon". So I tend to be cautious when it comes to danger, but mostly curious as well. But this time I threw the danger sense off, and was curious. Since no other kids seemed to be looking right at me, including Dudley at the moment, I decided to get up and head to that noise.

When I went to look from the bushes of where I heard the noise, I was kinda surprised at what I saw. I closed my eyes and counted to ten in my head, and when I opened them, it was the same thing.

It was a beautiful woman dressed as an armored angel, and she was fighting against some kind of monster that looked like a pitch-black snake with sinister looking armor. She was also using a medium-sized sword and a shield as she was taking no damage from the monsters claws, which kept going across it that the snake was also giving her an evil look since the female also kept dodging its attacks as well. The woman also had teal-blue, mixed with gold plated armor and had a symbol on the chest part. She also seemed to have her eyes covered in a strange-yet-fit for her mask that was also the same as her current armor.

The creature she was fighting however, looked like a huge snake with four arms on the sides, like it was a humanoid like snake I saw or heard from a videogame, to which I cant recall at this very moment. The snake also had very large, webbed, demonic wings that was the width of the play-set back at the playground behind me. Its eyes though were red as blood though. Also on both their own gear was runes of some kind or a ancient language I noticed; as I even or couldn't tell from my position as well.

The woman now grunted as the monster kept attacking her big shield and now said with a hiss to her, enjoying her getting tired with each blow to it, "Just give it up Ophanimon. No-one will save you at all from my wrath as I must take you away for Lord Cherubimon." I was confused at who that was, but I simply just kept watching them fighting at each other. The woman said some words that I couldn't hear, and a huge glow of light then showed on her sword. She then made a wave-like slash against the snake monster, and it dodged. But it still got hit since it was supporting minor cuts on its body. It quickly glared at her with hatred, and then suddenly it began to sniff the air. The lady, Ophanimon at what the monster said her name was from hearing it, put her guard up yet was also curious at to what the snake monster was doing.

The snake monster then turned its head to where I was at and I quickly widened my eyes as it said to her, with a wicked grin that was also showing very sharp teeth, "Well, if you want to not come at all, then I will take her instead!" It shouted at the end of its speech, and the next thing I knew I was wrapped very tightly in its long tail. I tried struggling, but the grip this snake monster had made it tighter for me to do so. The woman, Ophanimon now gasped in shock at first, then I saw to my mixture of confused and shocked eyes, a motherly rage was on her face of what I can clearly tell as she shouted at it, "Basolumon, the girl is innocent in all of this! Leave her out of our affairs; face me now, or die."

The snake placed its face right against mine now and then puffed hot air into it, making my own eyes water from the foul smell from its breath. It then turned to Ophanimon in a wicked way, replying sinisterly, "Well, Cherubimon is looking forward to having you, but I sense something in this little girl that might bring more power to usssss." I now gulped as I was very scared and I looked back at her in a silent plea of help as without warning, it suddenly bit my left arm. I than began to feel very woozy all of a sudden when I felt the fangs in my arm, as the last thing I heard from the woman was a loud 'no'.

 ** _Ophanimon's POV:_**

I couldn't believe that a young girl would show up in the middle of our battle, the fight being me killing the digimon and him, trying to take me to his master. My former friend. I was even more enraged that he poisoned her with his venom by biting the child; of which his species of digimon is famous for. I knew I had to end this quickly so I can deal with her as fast as I can, knowing how his races venom would either kill her, or paralyze her for at least a week and only be able to survive that with help by either I, or someone I can place her to.

I then raised my sword and ran straight threw him as I also increased my speed to do so without harming the child. This caused him to gasp in a loud hiss as I faintly said to him, "You should of not done this to the innocent, now be gone from this world demon." He screamed as he knew that he was dissolving to nothing but data, and then he was gone as such, his data particles vanishing away.

The girl dropped with a small thud when that happened, and I also heard the child's left arm break part-way when she also landed on the hard ground from it being cold mixed with warmth this season in the human world. That caused me to wince in sympathy to what her situation was as a result to all of this. I then went quickly and kneeled down beside her so I can begin the healing with my own power. But I did sense after I felt her aura, the power she secretly holds within. But I then also noticed something tainted besides the poison when I began to channel my healing aura into her. So I purged it from its main source: her infected-like scar.

I then heard a very loud screech-like sound that I didn't understand, but then pitch-black smoke began to come out of her scar itself rather quickly, and then slowly diminish into nothing. Then the scar began to heal while I was still channeling my power into her, but left a bright-pink one in place of the infected version of itself. But I also quickly gasped in shock as her skin now began to turn blue; similar to someone I have known for a long time. I however was surprised my healing energy I was using still on her as well as I then began to feel pure magic; which I was also surprised she can use, get completely absorbed by my aura when healing her into itself, and adding that to her DNA. As from what I heard, this would make her a half-angel if something would happen to her severely.

I decently picked her up carefully now with kindness and also looked threw the little girls' memories. I was shocked and was then filled with hidden rage at how her life was, from what I found out about her. But I sighed to myself inwardly as I only thought that I couldn't do anything about it at this moment, but if she willed to be away from them, I can help with that. I needed to return if what Cherubimon is planning is true for our world. I need to get the warriors back to the digital world.

So I teleported to her home, to which I noticed matched most of the human's homes around this area and placed her on the steps. I also placed a necklace in her pocket so I can keep track of her, and do what I need to do in order for her to be able to live a better life. Then I teleported back home to the digital world. I was then clonked on the head as I saw it was my old friend grinning madly at me as if he expected my arrival at this location.

I then blacked out.

 ** _Rosalina's POV:_**

I woke up in pain, but when I came to I was truly confused. _How did I get back to my aunt's house_? I thought to myself wearily as I then began to stand. When I then placed my hand on the doorknob to the house, I quickly froze to what I didn't believe I saw right now. I noticed my own hand was a natural teal-blue instead of my original pale-like tone I had all my life.

I then quickly took a peek inside through the door, and I quickly saw that there wasn't anyone here at my so-called home. So I then quickly ran to the bathroom upstairs and was then shocked. It seemed I gained blue-tinted skin all over myself as I began to slowly build-up fear, yet didn't show it as I was numbed with shock. I then placed my right hand in disbelief as my mirrored image did the same back to my vision on my face as I then mumble to myself, "what happened to me." I then checked under my clothes to make sure it wasn't everywhere, and sure enough, my new skin color was all over my body. I sighed as I thought a way in case they get back, which I believe they might have wanted to pick us up at school to make an excuse why I wasn't there as usual... and why I had somehow gotten blue skin instead of my normal pale one I was born with.

Then I heard the front door of the house now open loudly and then slam; making me silently gasp in feared surprise. I knew then I didn't have enough time to get anything done to hide my current skin tone with make-up that is in the bathroom. I then gulped as I then left the bathroom and slowly headed downstairs partway; the restroom was in a hallway upstairs near Dudley's bedroom.

I took a peek from what I could see from the step-railways since I was hiding at the moment, and sure enough it was Uncle Vernon that was grumbling at nothing, but I bet he was upset over something that might have happened. Well from judging what I can see from his face; to which was truly red in rage since he was currently knocking things over and also shouting out of nowhere; most likely to himself, "They fired me cause of my ways do they! They wanted a better employer to do their own work do they! I'll show them! I'll show them all..."

I gulped because unlike his usual rages that will always tend to get myself hurt from him, this time it might be better to just simply hide somewhere until he truly calms down. So I began to go backwards slowly up the steps, and I flinched as I spoke to soon as the stairs made a loud creaking noise. Knowing that they have yet to either make me replace them as such for a punished task, or something they have yet to hire a remodeler for.

He immediately looked up to see my form and quickly had a wicked grin to which also sent a shiver down my own spine, since from his gaze he was drunk enough from what I saw to not see my new skin. Uncle Vernon then calmly said with still a red face, "Girl, get down here…" I froze as I didn't even want to know what he might do to me, then he shouted loudly which caused me to jump, trip, and tumble down the stairs by accident, "Girl now!" When I landed I had no time to stand as he suddenly grabbed my left arm and yanked me hard to him, and lead me right to the kitchen.

I was terrified at this point and I began to shiver with my Uncle Vernon kept pulling my arm to a certain place, and then I began to slowly whimper in minor pain from his constant pulling. It was a big mistake I think because he wacked my right-cheek with his puffy hands, hard, as he now shouted out harshly, "stop that freak! Freaks tend to get injured for whining."

Then he pulled me some more with him now also looking for something in the kitchen. I was even more scared then before, knowing that this time around something worse was about to happen to me. He then gave a wicked-like grin as he found what he was looking for: a rubber mallet, and it was the kind that's used as a tool instead of a hammer. But this one had an iron plate on the hammer part. I don't know what they would mainly use it for, but the idea began to slowly sink in as I now begin to struggle against his firm grip on my arm even more then usual.

He suddenly pushed me with enough force I landed onto the ground harshly, and before I could or even begin to struggle to stand since he was rough, Uncle Vernon then grabbed my left arm and swiftly swung the mallet on it, hard. It took not even five seconds to begin to cry with tears quickly falling down my own eyes, and I then begin screaming in major pain as I felt my own bone in my left-arm snap in two.

He wacked me once more as he then dragged me by my hair, and I began crying silently now as he then opened my room; my cupboard that is, and shoved me near my bag that my aunt gotten for me to keep. I was then slammed against it with brutal force on the wall with Uncle Vernon then shouted out loud, but not enough so the neighbors might hear in finality, "For not taking my punishment well, you will stay in that cupboard for the remainder of the week! Freaks like you should never cry to pain!" He then slammed the door and then I also heard him locking it with that strange lock he obtained recently, that wouldn't even allow me to escape by my freakish abilities he mostly calls it as such.

I then after making sure he wasn't near my door, went to the corner to where my bag was and I began to hold my left-arm with my right working one; as I placed them both to my chest now, silently holding back the tears and whimpering also in pain. It was then I reached into my bag and took out the picture, in pain that is of my mother, and looking at it. It was a week or so ago that he tried to burn it, along with my bag. But I somehow managed to teleport it to my room. After that I got smacked in the face for it as I was sent to at least a week or so with supposedly no good food, except bread and minor water.

I whimpered now as I also made a silent wish, in a soft voice filled with pain and true heartache, clutching my bag as well as photo to myself closely, sobbing as well from what I needed after so long, "I-I wish I wasn't here at all, and a mo-mother that truly loves me like I knew o-of one. Please an-anyone please." I then placed my head down and then began to sob within my one non-broken arm as I barely ignored the pain in the other, and kept crying.

After a few minutes of crying that is, I heard a strange sound. It was faint but I slowly raised my head, and then heard what I thought was impossible: a soft melody, which also began to play normally around me. I then was startled as a faint, but passionately-kind male voice said, speaking softly to me as well, _" **Do you want to leave this place child. I can grant your wish.**_ " I sniffled and then nodded as I begged with remorse as well as hurt, after so long of torture and abuse from my family I only known, "please, I wish I was away from here. I wish I had-had a mother. I don't w-want to be a freak anymore." I then felt my body as well as my bag with the photo now begin to float slightly in the air, and then I was glowing along with the items. The voice then said to me faintly, but with kindness and love to which I never had to experience before, begin saying to me then, " ** _your wish is granted then child, but don't be alarmed to where you end up. You will have a mother sooner than you think._** "

I was about to respond to that, but then I blacked out. But I sensed that I was away from it all, and away from the home I hated the most even now, yet barely loved at the same time.

 ** _Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, October 10th, Headmasters Office, Normal POV:_**

Albus Dumbledore, just returned three hours ago to his office after casting a complicated mind-spell on one Vernon Dursly, and was grinning inwardly at what he told the man to do. But he was no fool as he has caused many things in secret, things that others may say is dark. But it was for the 'greater good' after all as he read another letter from his suppose watcher to the fabled chosen one, the Girl-Who-Lived.

It was no consequences that cause him to alter her former parents minds with them hearing his faked version of the prophecy, and realizing that it was to late as he placed wards at his former house he set-up to them back then to keep them there as prisoners. Thus revealing his true nature to the two for the first time they known him, mostly as a grandfatherly figure with issues sometimes. In fact he even made sure after he re-gave them their free will back after they of course made Peter Pettigrew the secret keeper besides Sirius Black, as he too was considered a threat to the molding of the child he was going to use as a sacrificial weapon for years to come.

So he back then paid Peter well enough to deal with Black as he saw fit, and it was a success as he convinced the committee when it came to his supposed trail, to simply sent him a one-way trip to Azkaban. So far so good was his current plans to be famous for was going smoothly as well as other plans from what he agreed to do thanks to a deal he made to a cloaked person to give him the power to defeat his rival back then, but it was now going to change at this moment.

He was currently drinking his lemon based tea, since Dumbledore has a addiction to anything with lemon in it, and looked at the instruments as he then briefly began to choke on his own drink. The one that was displaying the illegal blood ward he placed himself personally with the girls blood, was malfunctioning. Also the other ones next to it that was tracking the girl with charms he himself placed on her to bind not only her magic, but mainly to be a royal pet or obedient servant to him to mold into a perfect minion, break. One by one to his growing horror, each device he had was destroyed as he then ducked when they all went off. He then got up and wearily looked at them. It was then and there that he then knew now that his pawn was gone.

He began to get angry at first yet then also quickly began to calm down, and Albus then decided to check on her. He wanted her to be loyal to him, so why not add memory charms to the relatives like he had done a while ago with Vernon to fracture her more, but this time mentally. He then left, not seeing the bird he doesn't own as a familiar anymore, trill in laughter as it knew from a new source as it fled and replaced itself with a fake, that the child would be alright yet will meet him in the near future.

Dumbledore then appeared at the house, and went inside. He was then shocked to find out that indeed the charm he placed on Vernon worked... Maybe a little to well, as he seemed to be drunk, and passed out on the couch. He scanned the area with his tracking spell around the place and it told him his wife and son was gone completely from a argument both Vernon and Petunia recently had this morning, but still left a trace. He would have to adjust the man's memories more from this, probably claiming he was the child's muggle guardian instead of the woman, but the girl in question was completely gone.

He now went to the last place he told the family to place her at the age of five, the cupboard and noticed everything was gone, even her possessions. He then looked at Vernon and casted the mind-reading spell and was shocked to find out he didn't freak out about her skin, which was now teal-blue to make the old man ponder over this later on, but his worthless job he made him get offered to. It was all going to plan still when he overdid it with the mallet, but heck it was for the greater good. But then he felt some kind of residual magic of sorts left behind in the closet. Something completely unknown to one Albus Percival Dumbledore.

Seems whatever took her, decided that it didn't want to be traced at all. Because when he did the 'point me' spell for the girl as well as the magic behind it, it didn't respond at all. He frowned and decided then to teleport back to the headmaster chambers at his school currently, and then sat down in his chair. He thought for a moment, then gave a wicked grin inwardly as he then took out a box of his favorite candy, sherbet lemons, and began to eat it as he then said to himself, "At least I will know where she is thanks to the letters she will get once eleven years of age." He then began to do small wicked chuckles to himself as he thinks his plans will still work.

But little did he know it was already gone from when she left. And it will all crumble one by one once she finally arrives at the school.

 ** _Digital World, Cherubimon's Palace, Ophanimon's Cage Area, Still Normal POV:_**

It has been exactly three entire weeks since she was captured, and she was being constantly drained of her own angelic-based power so that she could not escape if she even wanted to. Ophanimon now sighed as she remembers the good times when she, Cherubimon, and Seraphimon were enjoying each others company, and the olden days of true friendship. She was interrupted though from those good yet long-ago memories when the angelic digimon now heard a very familiar female digimon, one of the corrupted Warriors of Legend coming to her area; she listened as said warrior now complained in somewhat Texan accent, "That no-good Duskmon stole my chance of pleasing Cherubimon. I should cast a Acid-Rain around him while sleeping… Damn."

The digimon mentioned was a female who had natural aqua or teal-blue skin and also seemed to be some type of hybrid of a fish, but mainly human in form in both body and face. She was also around 5'3 in height and had a pure-red orb on her supposed squid-like hat that also matched her skin, but lighter. She was also wearing a blue-like dress outfit for once and a bikini under that, as it was the same color as well. She currently had a slight scowl on her delicate face which was heart-shaped with some defined features as well as having large-almond-shaped eyes as they were magenta colored and she just kept complaining to herself, even though she has a average figure and at least a small C-Cup in chest size. This digimon was better known as Ranamon: The Human Warrior of Water.

Ophanimon decided enough was enough as the mega angel digimon then said out loud so the female digimon can hear her, "Ranamon, it seems you were upstaged again. Why not take this current time for a break?" Ophanimon tilted her head as she finished to Ranamon. Ranamon jumped briefly as she then turned to the mega digimon with Ranamon now speaking rudely to her; still angry as to what occurred not to long ago, "Sugah, don't you think I know tha'? My lord has me goin' all around the place for data to get to him. I'm just tired of Duskmon upstaging me at some of mah jobs." She stated softly at the end yet now huffed and sat down, crossed-legged and then also sighed to herself.

Ophanimon looked at her in pity; Ranamon wasn't always like this. She was kind, gentle yet also loyal and witty with her allies and friends from the other warriors. _Stupid Cherubimon and corrupting her._ Ophanimon thought briefly as she just gently smiled and motioned Ranamon over; the digimon was looking at her warily, and just sighed once more. She stood up then and went over to the mega as the mega replied in kindness to Ranamon,"Things will look up Ranamon, you'll see. Just have patients and just go with the flow." The mega grinned slightly at her own brief joke to lighten the female digimon's mood, despite her power being syphoned though the cage she is in. Ranamon sweat dropped at that, but smiled small after a few moments as she quietly replied back, but in kind as well, "well Sugah, you always seemed to know what to say to me don't ya? Seems that it was long ago we hang out with Kazamon and did female stuff."

Ophanimon nodded in agreement, as it was her when she had half her power unlocked still, and quickly without him knowing, unlocked Ranamon's true memories that Cherubimon locked away when the Water Warrior was currently near her at the time. He did that to all the warriors he found, and corrupted them one by one till he had not only water, but wood, earth, metal, and darkness as to what he was able to find by himself. The other's location was a mystery though, and she refused to tell her former friend as such.

Then all of a sudden Ophanimon now froze as the necklace that she felt with from leaving it with the child a while back, finally responded after all this time. She hasn't thought about the little girl in these three weeks, even though the necklace became powered by the girl's magic as of now. Ranamon noticed the mega currently frozen in place and now looked at her curiously, "hey Sugah what's wrong?" She didn't get a response at all as Ranamon tried for at least three minutes, and then decided to shake her out of it as when the Water Warrior now touched the mega's right-arm, she too froze as Ranamon then felt her mind... no her soul take off with the mega to somewhere she didn't recognize.

They both now looked around and saw a little girl laying down on the place the mega placed her three weeks prior. Ranamon was also truly confused, but the mega she was currently standing next to wasn't. The necklace was telling her what happened from what Ophanimon had to guess to herself. The Warrior of Water was about to respond until she noticed the girl in question on the very step near them.

Ranamon was surprised to find out they were in the human world somehow, but not really at the same time. But she took a real wide-eyed gander at the girl... no young child as she noticed she had blue skin, just like her own skin tone. Ranamon was then about to ask the mega something, until the girl woke up, and then looked around as if she was cautious. Then the child went to the door but froze as she then noticed her skin tone. Ranamon noticed the panicked look the little girl had as she went inside quickly with her also running to the stairs and up them. The door was open still, and then slightly began to close by itself. Ranamon turned to the mega angel digimon to finally ask her what was on her mind, "Where are we Sugah, and what is with that little girl?"

The mega in question looked at her fellow digimon, since she was truly surprised that the Warrior of Water was viewing through the necklace as well. But she responded to her anyways, keeping her own surprise in check, "The girl wasn't always so blue-skinned Ranamon," she looked back at the door as she continued, "She has Magic within her that surprised me; since I saved her three weeks ago from Basolumon's poison. As well as other things." Ranamon understood about that awful snake digimon her lord hired back then that Ophanimon easily killed, but she was even more curious as well as slightly suspicious on why she was here with the mega at the human world, just at the girls' home that is.

Ranamon was about to ask another question, until a car silently pulled up. It looked old, and slightly used. And it was also ugly-painted in some areas. The person that came out of it though looked like a whale that was malformed if it could be living on land; at least from her own opinion, and she now looked at Ophanimon and noticed she actually showed a look of pure disgust at him, making Ranamon's curiosity peak with it also slowly growing with each moment. The man had dirty blonde hair, and he also was wearing a grey suite shirt and pants. Also the man had fancy brown shoes. He also had brown eyes and an old-style moustache that matched his hair color as well. He also seemed to be angry… No enraged over something, judging by the color of his face. He slammed the car door now, and then locked it. Then he looked at the house, and Ranamon thought he should have screamed when he saw them, but he didn't as he passed right threw them like they were ghosts. When he was going to unlock the door with his house keys, he suddenly was frozen in place.

It was then that Ranamon noticed an old geezer with robes on within some bushes nearby, and pointed to the mega; the mega looked at the old man in confusion at first as to why he was there, and then froze noticing the item in the man's hands. It was a wand that was pure white, and giving a lot of hidden ancient-like power. Ophanimon said quietly, but a little out loud in disbelieve at the realization of what the old man was, "A wizard…" Ranamon snapped her neck to her also in disbelieve as she shouted to her, but not in rage, as most digimon knew them for at least a few years going back and forth into the worlds. "A wizard! That old fool," she pointed to him and continued, "is a wizard!"

The mega just nodded a silent yes as she then noticed the girl on the steps looking at her uncle, in fear on her face and eyes to which looked to be in both panic and in terror; since the child herself was on the stairs. Ophanimon went inside and Ranamon just followed as she noticed the mega was only looking at the girl in question and then froze, noticing her features as well as feeling her emotion of terror to the man. Not the old geezer right outside, but the whale man.

They both now jumped as the man came inside now, and noticed the Wizard vanished with a slight popping sound with a satisfied grin on his face before he did so. The whale man grumbled out loud over some work. Then they both heard creaking and noticed the man did to. He looked at the girl as she went back partially up the stairs, but he then shouted to her. They then gasped as she tumbled down the stairs and was dazed, and they were even more shocked that the man roughly grabbed her hair to pick her up, then began pulling her arm to a direction. They had no choice but to watch in horror and despair as the events unfolded all around them, until the child was then tossed into the closet harshly. The man locked the door as he then went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer with him taking a drink-like sip at first, then he drank the whole thing in one gulp. Then he came back into the living room and then passed out on the couch instantly.

The two female digimon looked at each other in agreement, and Ophanimon tried to open the door but realized in error that she only passed through it. She sighed as she then told Ranamon why that happened. "I have forgotten that we are only specters to past events at the moment; let's just go into the girls… Room I take it and see what goes from there." Ranamon now sweat dropped after hearing the mega's confession, but shrugged because inwardly she was concerned with the little girl in there as well as her.

Once they got inside, they were fuming at her state in distress as she was also holding her broken arm and sobbing to herself as both her arms were laying on her chest in pain. Ranamon turned to the mega as she was about to respond once more with a question, until they both froze and was then right next to her as the area became a pitch-black place; instead of what they were currently at that is.

The two looked at each other, then around the place as they couldn't see anything except themselves being in a abyss of nothing to gaze at. Ranamon began to chuckle nervously to herself now as well as she stating slowly, also moving closer to the mega out of minor nervousness; her voice to her surprise echoing briefly as well, "Well, this place done seemed to be creepy enough, does it Sugah. Iif I think right tha' is?" Ranamon turned her head and looked at Ophanimon, and noticed she was in shock with realization as she somehow knew where they were at the exact moment. Ranamon waved one of her hands across the mega's face as she was about to say something or try to like last time, until she to froze as a chuckle was now clearly heard out of nowhere from this strange place. Ophanimon and Ranamon looked behind them and saw a huge digimon they have thought or never seen before as they also now face it.

It mainly resembled a humanoid dragon, but it had golden scales as well as golden amour with silver symbols and lining on its arms, torso, and legs. It also had two different swords on each side of its waist. On it's shoulders armor though were two symbols they recognized right away. One was the Hazard symbol, and the other was the symbol for the element of light. It seemed to be a relation to the Agumon race, mixed with the Veemon race because of the mixed skin tones it had and the ears are like a Veemons, but a more human-like version of a Greymon. Its wings though were different. On the hazard side it was a pitch-black demon wing, and on the light was a pure white angelic wing. On the chest armor was the symbol of what seemed to be that of a Japanese ying-yang symbol. It also had silver orbs with golden colored eyes.

It was gently smiling at them both now with it also responding in a young male's voice, but echoing slightly not only kindness and power, but the area itself was making his voice as such do that, "it is an honor to finally meet both the legendary Warrior of Water, and the one of the three angels in one of my many domains." Both female digimon were startled by the male digimon before them, seeing as he spoke as such. He just bowed a head in acknowledgement as he then continued, "My name is ChaosZenmon, and I am the wielder of particular weapon as I am the only known digimon as such by name: the Keyblade of Destiny and Fate. I summoned you both here for a specific reason and purpose."

Ranamon then shifted slightly as she then asked, with dread in her voice to which also made Ophanimon look at her as she now asked him, "You here to collect our souls or something like tha' sugah?" He just chuckled as he then said to her kindly, still floating around in the pitch black void they were currently in, "No, I'm not that type of digimon who does that." They both sighed in relief as he then chuckled, then said with mirth to them, "That's my twin sisters work though, GrimZenmon." They looked pale to the male digimon as he laughed gently as he then waved it away, then said to them in a warm tone, "Well, it's not your time yet anyway. In fact that is not even the one of the main reasons you are both mainly here."

Ophanimon had a look of understanding, but Ranamon was merely confused. Ophanimon then asked the other mega, at least to what celestial digimon can sense he was in power, "It is about that girl in question isn't it, ChaosZenmon?" He nodded briefly to her a firm yes as he now conjured up a ball of pure light, then tossed it into the air. They were both blinded for at least a few seconds and were then shocked to find out where they were: they were in the abyss of the heart, and in this case, a portrait of the girl in question on the ground. Ranamon secretly read books back at the base that her lord had to ease her boredom sometimes, and she recently read a particular book all the way through, and one of it's terms relates to this strange place. It would seem the female mega digimon next to her already knows of this area as well from what she quickly guessed by Ophanimon's posture.

The orb of light then vanished, but the floor was glowing briefly; still giving off the girls and many other frames from others they didn't know yet on them as it then faded to see only blank portraits with it only having the girl in the middle of the area. He looked at them closely as they studied the ground with him also pretend-coughing to get their attention, and as he did, they jumped in minor movements as he then now pointed to Ophanimon first, then Ranamon with his left-hand last. Then quickly placed his arms together in a crisscross as he grinned at them, stating the obvious, "All three of us are, at this moment, are within this girl's heart." They were shocked then at his words. They knew that the Zenmon race were powerful to what they both knowingly read, but not this much.

He cleared his throat once more as he since the digimon then began addressing to what they were thinking, "I summoned you to her heart, my abyss of heart realm that is to discuss on her placement." Ranamon was confused once again so she then asked curiously to the male mega, "What placement is tha' Sugah?" He chuckled at the nickname the Warrior of Water uses on everyone and clearly stated with humor, but in a serious tone, "her wish for starters." They were about to ask what wish when he just simply raised his hand, and stated quite clearly to them with a small smile, "I will tell you…." He placed his left hand-like claws to his chin for a moment to think about something, and then looked back at them as he said, snapping his other hand as he then stated quite clearly, "I'll just show you what she wished for."

The same orb he conjured up now quickly reappeared then, and began also to change to random colors, floating towards the three digimon with it merely floating in the middle between them all now. Then ChaosZenmon just snapped his fingers and the image of the little girl appeared, in her supposed room-based cupboard, crying and holding her arm in pain and hurt by pure emotion. They noticed that the girl was holding a picture of a young woman who somewhat resembles the girl, but the skin tone was pale and not blue at all.

ChaosZenmon sighed as he remembered the young woman in that very picture. This is all her doing after all; interfering with the young girl's fate for the sake of being something more to her as a friend and college over the years when she was younger, to when she summoned him once again by a ritual she heard about; by a girl she was friends with, Melanie Greengrass if he recalled. He cleared his throat as he calmly said to the two female digimon, "Listen carefully, for you see why I summoned you here," he paused and then continued, "Well one of the reasons that is."

The two began to listen as a strange melody began to softly play, but the girl didn't hear it at first. But then they heard her wish, and was shocked what they heard. _"I-I wish I wasn't here at all, and a mo-mother that truly loves me like I knew o-of one. Please an-anyone please."_ Then the young girl began to sob softly into her uninjured arm. ChaosZenmon looked at the two as they slowly raised their heads to look at him since he paused the orb-viewing. He then stated to them once more, but with a hint of remorse and sadness in his tone now, "This young girl's fate was decided long ago by Magic to be a savior. But to die as one from the one who murdered her father, and mother in a very magical way. By using the killing curse at them both." Ranamon seemed to be getting many questions unanswered by the two digimon, and she was about to ask until the mega next to her, gasp in realization, making the Warrior of Water turn to her with a raised eyebrow in silent question, what do you know about it.

Ophanimon did something Ranamon thought she never see from her, she was shivering not in cold, but in fear and pain as she weakly asked, "The soul removing curse?" ChaosZenmon just nodded firmly to the mega as he then cleared his throat once as he continued, making Ranamon even more curious what they mentioned until what he said chilled her to the bone, so to speak, "yes, and the one forbidden way to kill someone without getting their hands bloody. The curse is only useful to animals that have lived a long-enough life, but to use it on a human…. Sigh… It is murder of no way to return the victim to life and above all, a way for the soul to not return to the world that they were born into even considering reincarnation to said world. It is what my sister does mostly as she guides the souls of the departed or recently deceased to the Afterrealm. But using that spell makes it harder, because she has no choice but to send them away to another soul, who I know will aid them in their time of need, and help them live once more after they are told the horror of not returning to even seeing the ones they loved again; unless it is the one of many reasons I called you here at this moment."

The digmon noticed that Ophanimon was in shock because he knew she read on not only about the digimon, but those more powerful then them in existence. Once he looked at Ranamon, he noticed she only looked at the girl in sadness, pity, and strongly with a motherly sort of look in her eyes. This would be easier then he thought though because of that look. He waved the orb, and it now resumed. It continued showing the girl crying for a few minutes and the two females were in shock quickly about the voice: it was the digimon standing before them. The little girl was gone along with her belongings afterwards.

Ophanimon looked carefully at ChaosZenmon as they both now heard sniffling near them. They froze as they turned to see Ranamon who was crying with silent tears, not bothered at all as they saw her walls slowly began to crumble. Ranamon only cried for real when something truly upsets her, or something that she thought deserved her tears. This is one of those times as she tends to hide this fact from her fellow warriors as well as her lord, as he doesn't take these emotions in stride at all.

Ophanimon now placed a hand on Ranamon's right shoulder, making her jump with her looking at the mega in sadness. She felt the warrior's emotions like it was clear as day to her. ChaosZenmon gently smiled as he then clapped loudly, making them both jump once more to get his attention again as he now stated in a business tone, but with hope in it mixed as well, "Well, now to get to why I brought you both here." He began to circle them, making them nervous because even though Ophanimon was a mega digimon, she knew she would be outmatched by this other Mega digimon currently circling them. "The first reason was letting you hear the young girl, Rosalina Lilith Potter, and to decide her new fate and destiny; which is one of many reasons of my existence." ChaosZenmon continued circling them as they both just looked at him to which is only when he was in their view. He then stated with a bright smile filled with hope now, "So I decided to chose... that one of you will become that young girl's new mother." He stopped in front of them, crossing his arms with a mirth-like smirk on his face.

Both digimons jaws dropped as they were told what he planned for them. Ranamon recovered first as did the mega after as she stated to him, pointing a finger, "You expect one of us to be the young girl's new mother, just like tha'?!" Ophanimon once more placed a hand on her shoulder as she then asked kindly to the other mega digimon, "She does have a point, but I cannot be the girl's mother as to my current predicament as such. So if it is not going to be me, who is it?" Ranamon now looked at her old friend in shock as she asked that to the other mega digimon. ChaosZenmon just chuckled and just stated out randomly to them both, two simple words, "It's Ranamon."

Ranamon's jaw dropped once more in disbelieve. What most digimon don't know is that, to tell the truth, she knew one day she wanted to be a mother; but right now she was about to object as Ranamon now then remembered the pain and suffering she saw the little girl go through, the tears, and one thing the child seemed to crave the most when she was hopefully staring at the picture of her deceased mother: a true mothers love. She sighed as she knew it wasn't up to debate at all as she said hesitantly, but loudly to ChaosZenmon, "I-I'll Do It."

Ophanimon was in a mixture of both minor shock and pride at Ranamon. She knew what the other mega was truly setting up Ranamon for once he mentioned her being the girl's mother, but she was thinking Ranamon wouldn't do it at all, knowing the Zenmon-digmon species as to what she read, they have ways to deal with things. Like the girl's case here. The digimon in question looked at not only at Ranamon, but at Ophanimon in acceptance as he then waved small energy serge's at the orb, and the orb was now gone. But the floor underneath them pulsed slightly from the wave itself and then the floor returned to normal.

Now the one that brought them both here, snapped his fingers and low and behold it was the very girl they discussed over. She was still passed out in his arms with her also holding onto the photo, and her own personal bag was floating besides her as well by his doing they assumed. Ranamon walked to him as he handed the little girl into Ranamon's arms carefully and also stated quite clearly, but in a soft tone to her, "This girl is very unique, and as you being her mother she might end up some traits from not only you, but all ten warriors of legend in abilities and power, but she must earn them as time goes by either a hidden trial of sorts, or a task she has to do by herself. Not only that though, she will exhibit traits from… alien ancestry within her on the surface from both of her figures. But be warned though: if she is angered; the elements without training would do more harm then good as a result."

They both looked up in surprise at him for that, but Ranamon was truly concerned about the girl as well as she is lighter then what she appears to be from what she can tell from the girl being in her arms. ChaosZenmon noticed Ranamon still looking at the girl in worry as he now sadly chuckled, then placed a hand on Ranamon like Ophanimon did earlier, and softly stated to her in kindness, "She is underweight from the former family she used to live with, so I suggest that you at least feed her Digiberries from the one sweet fruit tree. The blue ones that match her skin tone for at least one weeks' time during her meals or in secret while asleep; to which I will provide as such as I know how rare they currently are in the digital world. She will gain her normalcy back in weight and in growth as a result." Ranamon looked at him as he then raised himself. He also then snapped his fingers with a strange chest appearing now.

He then begin to place not only her bag but the photo, and some things they didn't get a chance to glance at into it, and then he did something amazing: he just tapped it with one of his claws and it shrunk enough to fit into any known pocket. He smirked to them as he then handed Ranamon the tiny chest with valuables to her, and she carefully as to not to wake the girl, placed them in her storage void most digimon have after being around for some time. He stated in amusement to them, but mainly to himself, "I got to hand it to Aeroza, he does make the most unique items to use all the time." The females froze for only a few seconds as Ophanimon stated in realization to him from that name he spoke, "Aeroza, the Digital Chaotic Lord is involved!"

He nodded a firm yes with his head and said quite clearly, "yes, that is one of his many titles," he looked at the little girl, and waved small spurts of energy over her and was surprised at what races she was now gaining from her own ancestry; from her original parents and also blood-adopted parent, and he inwardly was surprised at celestial magic mixed with chaos being in her veins, yet not developed enough for her use till later on in life.

ChaosZenmon now looked at the females carefully and then said with kindness and yet with a firm tone still, "This girl, believe it or not, has awaken several alien bloodlines within her, and while she is passed out they are fusing not only with her core of magic, but her entire being." Ranamon looked even more concerned and worried after the girl, heck since she is her mother at the moment Ranamon has to right? the male digimon now reassured her when he continued saying more to put Ranamon at ease, "She will be fine of course, but she will gain her ancestry knowledge from their attacks, skills, and abilities slowly, but unknowingly as if she already knew of them as time passes. Especially since she is related to one Saiyan, in particular." Ranamon looked at him with confusion as she then turned her attention back to the girl… no her daughter to which she needs to remind herself that, and gently began to rock her back and forth out of habit from her early years of tending baby or child digimon back then. When it was simpler times and not the times currently in the digital world.

Ophanimon smiled true at the two, but then turned back to the mega in question as she asked about what he just said to the two, "ChaosZenmon, what is a Saiyan?" He sighed as he explained to the both of them for at least or near an hour with them being shocked. An alien race only used for destruction of worlds, and they were long gone. Except the ones Aeroza saved secretly after a certain Saiyans' warning to his planet or those that were exiled for not following their race's beliefs, and they were now happy and war free since they take jobs to aid the worlds instead of what they had done before. But they still honor themselves as such through tournaments and battles to no end to keep their skills, and teach the next generation of their own kind. Heck he even made a small moon for them to inhabit that orbits a world he made and mostly lives on, which shocked them even further. If that wasn't enough he finally told them something, which he could hardly blame the parents she was created from, "Her true father is Broly, the supposed overpowered Saiyan of legend and her mother is in fact Aeroza's descendent and daughter, Lilly Potter-Evans."

While he told them what she might end up as, Ranamon just kept gently rocking her with a small smile, but still listening. She then thought of something that almost froze her over in complete yet quick fear. _I have completely forgotten about Lord Cherubimon! If he finds out from what the mega said during the hour-long discussion of what Basolumon truly wanted with her as well as other things, I don't know what to do with myself if she is taken from me._ ChaosZenmon placed a hand up to stop their conversation with Ophanimon, which he was telling her about what might happen to her, and she has already accepted child's fate. He spoke loud enough to make Ranamon jump, but not wake her little girl as he said approaching her, then softly saying, "if it makes your fears lessen Warrior of Water, I can make sure you are no longer part of his army, but remain within as a secret. You will however have a different Beast Spirit Form then you were supposed to get though."

Ranamon now froze as he said those very or exact words to her. Then she looked at him in both uncertainty and slight hope, as well as disbelieve saying to him quietly so not to wake Rosalina, "You can do tha', for me? Because if what is happening right now is true, tha' would be a big deal for the both of us." He just nodded to her in acceptance at her words, then just said a simple chant that she couldn't quite hear but it took affect because she suddenly felt a warm glow in her heart, and for some reason Ranamon could feel her little girls feelings, which seemed to be happy at the moment; even though she was still sleeping.

He chuckled at the female digimon's expression on her face and now said with a joke, "Well, seems she warmed up to you." She sweat dropped at that, but then snorted quietly and just responded back while looking at him, "Well Sugah, it is getting warm in here at the moment; why not cool it down a notch." He just smirked as he quickly said to them both certain things, like what her birthday was and what she was allergic to, and they were also surprised that she was allergic to pumpkins as well as strangely, water that has been blessed in churches. He also told them about Albus, since Aeroza was kind enough to tell him and they asked why he wasn't here instead, and he sighed softly, "He is busy at the moment, rescuing one of his younger daughters to which I think," he now looked at the young girl still in Ranamon's arms, "is the same age as her." They just nodded as they understood about that.

ChaosZenmon smirked once more to the both of them as he then stated with mirth, "I fought with him before, and I got to say he is quite skilled at what the girl here will be obtaining in the near future." Then he had given them a solemn look, as he then began to give off an aura that was slowly spreading around them, making the area they were in slowly go bright as he finally said to them, "Make sure the Chosen Wielder of Harmony is safe Ranamon," His voice began to echo as they were nearly blinded as he shouted out to them, "The fate of all worlds depends on it!" When the two females came to, Ophanimon was back in the cage and this time Ranamon wasn't touching the mega when they did their side-trip. She was instead holding the girl in her arms still, and Rosalina was sighing happily in her sleep.

This made Ranamon sigh as well in small happiness, then looked at the mega in question in silence with her eyes, stating 'are you going to be ok for a while'. The mega nodded and gently smiled at her now freed friend, and motioned her to leave before they were caught with Rosalina. Ranamon made it to her chambers, and then decided right then and there, nothing is going to get between her and this little angel. She tucked her in, and as since it was nighttime currently, Ranamon decided she was going to get something to eat. But before she did, she briefly looked back once more at her new daughter and then smiled softly.

As when Ranamon began to gently close her door without making a sound, a slight male-cough was heard from behind her to which startled the female digimon, and she turned around quickly to find out it was one of the other corrupted legendary warriors: Mercurymon.

He was a humanoid-like being that was made of three mirrors, and mostly green armor. He did also have red-like slit-based lips in the middle mirror for where his head is, and the other two were like mini-shields. He crossed his arms and had his red lips in a smirk as he stated to her, "Why Ranamon I thought thou wasn't a mother at all until I noticed you have a human child, a little girl no less in thy room."

She gave a panicked looked to him now in which he just sighed and then calmly stated to her with a grin, "Do not worry, for thou I shall not tell Lord Cherubimon this and let him find out himself. As it seems… interesting. I also however sense you have more light then dark in your dear." She gulped and was about to respond until he raised his hand up and stated quite clearly to her, "I shall not indulge at the moment of your time, and since I sense your are fast, I will get you both food. Just return to the little maiden, and enjoy. I know what it's like to have a child of thy own."

Ranamon looked at him in surprise from how he was currently acting, and what he briefly told her to surprise yet made her curious over to what he meant as the metal-male digimon now just left her standing there for at least a few minutes. She then shook her head as Ranamon went back into her chambers. it was a good thing as well as Ranamon went immediately to her daughter as Rosalina was having a nightmare once the female digimon saw her fretting on her bed, and to solve that easily Ranamon now began to gently sing to her.

Her species are related to myth-like entities known as sirens; to which give off wonderful songs and voices to those they truly care for or trust. As well as misfortune sometimes as well to those her race dubbed as enemies.

The girl stopped struggling in her arms slowly and then simply sighed in contempt, and Rosalina now began to rest peacefully within Ranamon's arms. She was about to rub her hands threw her hair until the Warrior of Water noticed the pitch-black tail that sneaked its way out of the bed for when she placed Rosalina gently back into, and with that she briefly froze. It was then she remembered what ChaosZenmon said as her daughter is immune to the effects of the were-ape form, but may have increased abilities from that discussion. She now sighed to herself as she also mumbled; looking at Rosalina, as she now brushed her hair gently with her fingers, "What am I going to do with you Rosalina."

The young girl just smiled gently in her sleep in response to her words.

* * *

Well what do you guys think? Like I am going to be saying in my other two stories, any oc's or plots you guys can think of, might help me out a bit to make the stories come out, so to speak. And of course I plan on making them as long as I can think up. If they turn out to be short in anyway, I will try to make them longer next time. I will also be trying to stay around the T rating for all three stories. Of course there will be some themes in all three, but it's only minor a bit. Chapter two might take some time, once I get an idea on my other two and how to give more plots to the story.

I also noticed some mistakes with some of the other chapters as I will fix them as well before making a new chapter to go with this one.

This is Aeroza signing off till next time, peace!


	2. A Confontaton to Heart

Author's Announcement:

Ok I have some slight progress on the Jade Chan Story, and I'm still thinking of what to start on the other story. But just to let you guys know that it might be a while for each chapter, so I'm probably work on the side with the Jade Chan story, and focus on this one a bit until I get more ideas. And like I stated in the 1st chapter, any help will be greatly appreciated to me with some plots and ideas of new characters. I also want to state that any O.C. You guys made in other stories, and want to add to mine, I don't care but I want your permission to do so. Also as a future hint, female harry character might also develop feeling in the future to someone you might know in future chapters, but it's not a boy, that's the only hint I'm saying about that. Like I said before I don't own any franchise that I use (Anime, Books, etc...) in my stories, except my own O.C.'s. I will also say something for some words that are in bold as to what it means a bit at the end of this chapter. Also I got some replies that I need to make it slightly less POV viewing, so I decided it might be just Rosalina's POV and no ones for now, until some others with interest get involved in my story. I Also modified this chapter to add more understanding a little bit.

So let's resume.

(Modified: 10/14/17)

* * *

 _ **Rosalina's POV**_ _ **:**_

I felt like I was floating on a cloud, but I knew I wasn't really. At least I think I was. I began to stir then with myself now slowly opening my eyes. I was shocked at first that I wasn't in my closet; because I thought what happened was only a dream.

I began to move my arms to stretch now, but I gasped in sudden pain from my left-arm, and then remembered it was broken by Uncle Vernon. I looked at it with slight tears forming in my eyes as I began to whimper silently to myself, and just used my right-hand to gentle grab the broken arm and just hold it in place. I still looked around even though I was in pain, in the bed still and also since I was curious to where I was.

I noticed there was a unique theme in this room that involved one thing: the ocean, or at least what was in it. It looked like it was filled with images of some fish I knew from reading some books at school and the library I went to in secret; when they were gone, but some of the creatures looked like either monsters or creatures with beauty to them. I also noticed that there was a dresser that was in shape of a coral reef with pearl-white handles, and a hand mirror on top of it. There was also a moss-green rug that was almost covering the entire room floor as well, but only in the center of said room. The bed itself though felt very comfy and cozy from its ocean-blue sheets and blankets, and when I felt them even more, they felt like true-expensive silk. It seemed this bed was also a queen size at least, and the frame itself was also coral-themed just like the dresser.

The door which I noticed was closed in which was also a blue-wooden door with a strange symbol on it I can't make out, I froze. The door handle to which was also a black pearl, began to turn slowly. So I began to slightly panic in fear, and went back to sleep... well, faking it that is. With my eyes closed I heard someone enter the room now, and with gentle steps came up to what sounded like the right side of the bed I was currently placed in.

Then I felt a soft, gentle hand waving my hair back slightly and I slightly flinched at that as the gentle hand froze in place. I guessed I goofed up on that one; trying to fake sleep when I knew I just couldn't pull it off as for some reason, my aunt somehow knew when I do that anyways.

Then I heard a female voice which sounded kind of weird to me, because it was accented as she then gently now said to me, "come on Sugah, you need to get up and eat. So please open those eyes of yours sweetie." I slowly opened my eyes and was shocked to find out the lady was similar to me, but different, because she looked like a fish, or more so one of the beautiful looking ladies on the wall that had a tail at the end; but she didn't have one but legs. She was doing something I never seen before from either of my aunt or my uncle: she was gently smiling at me with when I checked, her eyes was filled with kindness as well as surprisingly a motherly love I never thought I see that was intended for me. She also was all blue, including her hair which was also darker then her skin. She also seemed to be holding a strange fruit of some kind that matched my skin color, but it also had a red stem at the top; like a peach or apple, which it was shaped as.

I looked at the strange woman carefully, and I also carefully, wincing slightly from my hurt arm, took the fruit with my right-hand. I looked at it wondering what I was supposed to do with it, and she noticed my expression. She chuckled a few times as she then only spoke gently to me, making me look right at her startled when she spoke in kind, "just take a bite Sugah, its sweet and yummy for you." I slowly took the fruit and kept looking at her, in case she tried to take it from me. I developed this habit when Dudley would always steal my food when I wasn't looking, so I had to keep alert when it comes to food. She seemed to be frowning slightly when I did this, but then went back to smiling as though I didn't notice her doing that, and encouraged me to just eat the fruit in my hand. I did just that, but not looking at her anymore as my taste buds suddenly tasted something very sweet, and it was easy to chew as well. It was like I was eating right out of heaven's box of goodies it was that good. She giggled slightly at me from my expression I was making, but her eyes were a different story though, and I couldn't quite place it.

After what seemed like only seconds, the fruit was gone, and what was left was the long, red stem that the strange, yet tasty fruit had. She then took the stem out of my hands and just tossed it into a trash bin that was besides her. I looked then at her carefully, not knowing if she was going to be like Aunt Petunia in the time I wake up that is.

She then carefully picked me up, and also surprising me as she then hugged me suddenly, to which I unknowingly flinched at that. I never gotten a hug at all from either my uncle or aunt, so I was inexperienced of the warm, strange feeling I was having from it. She sighed in content from our hug and gently pulled me away, with her hands now on my shoulders as she now gently said to me with a small, but warm smile, "I know you had a hard time with your former family, and I just want to let you know, I'm making you my daughter. No matter what happens, I will be with you always."

I was shocked at her words, then I began to slowly smile as I finally realized with quick thinking, my wish came true after all. I did something I needed to do for a long time: I truly cried and hugged her tightly. She was startled at first, then hugged me gently back as I just cried, which seemed to me a few hours at most, but really was almost ten minutes in real time. When I stopped my tears, she gently wiped them away as I sniffled slightly.

I now responded then in a weak voice, my accent coming through since I was from England, which sometimes happen when I was upset or sad, "You w-want me as your daughter?" She just gently nodded as she hugged me once more; somehow knowing I wanted another of her warm hugs. She responded with her Texan accent to me, kindly I might add as she then turned me to look at her in the eyes, "Rose, I truly want you as a daughter; in fact I wanted a child for a while now anyways in secret. So Sugah, its fine alright?" I liked the nickname she gave me as I never had a nickname at all before, and I gently nodded.

We both now jumped and quickly looked at the door as it began to pound lightly from the outside. She turned to look at me with understanding and I nodded slightly as she shouted, but not loud enough to cause me to flinch, "Who is out there anyways, can't you see I'm having some mother-daughter time with my child now?" Then she had eyes wide as if she let that slip casually, like she wasn't supposed to do that at all.

The voice was gruff sounding, and it was a male voice that sounded it was from New York; a Brooklyn accent as he said quite clearly, "Ranamon, Lord Cherubimon knows about her and wants to see the girl when she is ready, but just letting ya know that he loves kids." I looked at my new Momma, at least I decided in my head as she looked pale at that for an odd reason, then quickly within moments regained her color and then said the same to whoever was outside the door, "We'll be ready in a few minutes Sugah. Just tell Lord Cherubimon tha' I'm getting around as well." "Alright Ranamon sheesh, you don't need to be bossy. Besides I heard from Mercurymon that she looked like a cute kid. I hoping I get to meet the lil lady a bit." And with that, I heard what sounded like heavy footsteps going away from my Momma's door.

She sighed at the door briefly, and then turned to me with a gentle smile as she then said nicely to me, "would you like to get dressed in different clothes Rose?" I looked at her and then looked at my clothes still, then froze as I now noticed a black tail with a red-tip at the end began to wave back and forth from my face. I touched it and I shivered for some reason as I did so. Ranamon looked at me in concern as I began to touch something that I didn't know I had, yet strangely, felt I had this thing for my entire life.

After a few minutes of trying to get it away from my face, I began to blush slightly as it went right behind me. I stood up briefly on my knees on the bed, and looked at my Momma in silent question on 'where I did get it', and she just gently chuckled to me as she also gently said, with warmth in her eyes, "another time, we need to get ready…" She looked at my tail a bit in thought and then snapped her fingers saying to herself, "I have just the thing for this. One of my followers was a Gatomon as she wanted an outfit made for her, and I think her outfit might work on you as well."

I looked at her in utter confusion as she just gently lifted me off the bed and then I was standing. I noticed I was slightly taller by a couple of inches then I was used to, but I was still smaller then my Momma. I noticed that I also strangely felt better than I had in a long time for some reason, and I began to ponder this briefly. I also noticed that Momma began to go through her coral-dresser and was looking for something. I went to her and then asked her which she froze slightly from my question, "Momma, why would you want to give clothes to a freak?" She turned and looked at me kindly, but also with hidden worry as she also asked the same in her tone of voice, yet she was also secretly please as I thought of her as such from that title I bestowed to her. "Sugah, why wouldn't I give ya clothes, your my daughter so you have to at least have outfits right?" I now shook my head no as I also said weakly, but in a voice I knew what from common experience from my former family's rules, "I wasn't allowed to have nice clothes, only ones from an old store that sold stuff. I was laughed at from my school. So I only wore five outfits for each week I was at school so they wouldn't know I only had five to choose from."

I noticed Momma was smiling to me to show she understood, but in her eyes I noticed she was both protective and enraged about the words I said. I flinched and she took noticed as she then said gently, turning her back to me with her now looking again n her coral-dresser, "Well, no daughter of mine isn't gonna have more than five outfits if I have a say about it." I felt that warmth-like feeling again, and placed my hand to my heart, my good one, and I noticed when I moved my left-arm I was surprised it wasn't feeling broken anymore. I yelped in surprised then as I glowed when I heard my Momma snapped her fingers, and I was wearing a new outfit.

It was a navy-blue shirt with my Momma's symbol that was on her very door, and I was also wearing underwear which felt nice. I was also wearing jeans that fit me just right, as I also noticed that the black thing with the tip was moving around me quickly, and went around my waist like a belt of sorts. O even wore better shoes that were blue as well, sneakers more than likely, with glitter-like shoelaces. I saw I was wearing cloth-like biker gloves now with silver studs on the knuckle parts of my hands, and around my right hand was a golden bracelet with weird runes of some kind.

I looked at my Momma in confusion mixed with slight joy at my new clothes, and she in turn just chuckled gently with her also stating to me in kindness, "Rose, I thought better than going through my dresser and just decided to make you a new outfit. I have some abilities in design after all." I then briefly hugged her, and then grabbed her left-hand, she seemed to notice I kept looking at my left-arm when we began to head to the door, and just said matter of fact to me why it's healed, "Tha' fruit you ate Rose, was called a Digiberrie and it was mixed with a healing potion. It fixed your arm right up Sugah so I didn't have to go and get ya a sling." I just nodded since I didn't know what she said as she chuckled once more, and just kissed me on my forehead, which I froze and then beamed with happiness at her for.

My aunt never gave me a kiss on my head, only on Dudley when he has boo-boo's or something else, even though I sensed she wanted to, but seemed she was forced as such to not do so at the same time, like she as fighting within herself.

When we left her room, the room her and I seemed to be sharing then, I noticed we were in a strange building of some kind. It sort-of resembled a beehive somewhat, but not like one. It was pale-golden yellow all-around, with holes in the walls. I noticed as we kept walking with my hand in hers, that there were also strange symbol doors like my Momma's as we passed by.

After three minutes of walking and going down some long-length stairs, we came to a huge iron-based door with it looking fancy as well. I looked at her and she looked at me in kind. She then stated to me quite calmly, but in a firm tone of kindness, "when we get inside Sugah, we need to bow our heads in respect. My lord is very powerful so please try to remain calm Rose." I just nodded to her as I then gulped as the doors slowly begin to open. I was then blinded by some light as to when I looked after rubbing my eyes with my other free hand, I was surprised it looked like a throne room fit for a king, but mainly with dark-goth like coloring and it was mixed with fancy stuff I never seen before.

It was then I quickly noticed there were weirdly dressed people in front of something I just shouted out randomly, which echoed within the room itself. What was sitting in the throne was a big, purple…. "BUNNY!" I yelled. The four people who included the big bunny, looked right at me, and I noticed my mother looked at me in worry at my loud statement or outburst to the big bunny, and I blushed then in embarrassment. The four others looked at me in shock as I got a good, but quick look at them. They all had the same symbols that were on the doors we passed through to get to this very throne room.

One looked like it was a small dwarf of some kind with a big nose, a red hat and wearing a strange outfit that went well with him. He also had pointed ears and something I shivered about, a mallet. The one next to him although looked like he was made of strange metal, and he had a mirror for a face! The one next to that guy looked to be made out of mostly wood, and he didn't even resemble a human at all, but something else. The last man kind of creeped me out as he looked human, but more like an armored demon of some kind with two blades sticking out, in pitch-black gear. The Bunny was still very big in my opinion as he had a pale-tuff of fur in his front and around his belly, and on his ears were two strange-golden rings that looked sort-of like mine; like my bracelet I was wearing on my right-wrist. Also the same items I mentioned were around his feet as well. He also had a creepy smile though, and only yellow-glowing eyes.

"Silence you foolish human, Lord Cherubimon doesn't like to be called a - ack" It was the black armored guy that shouted those words to me, but he got smacked quickly into the wall by the big purple bunny, who I think is this Cherubimon guy. I giggled to myself then until the bunny heard me, he then looked at me as if seeing something with mixed looks in his eyes. I then went behind my Momma in not only minor fear, but also in shyness.

Cherubimon raised a non-existing left-eyebrow at my Momma though when I took a minor peek and asked her in a deep, booming but not too loud of a voice, "What is a human child doing here…" He looked at me with wide eyes now as he just noticed my tail I think it was, since it kept whacking me on the head, but I ignored it since I was staring at all the remaining people and the bunny, that wasn't knocked out that is. He briefly shook his head as he then continued with him also looking curiously at Momma as he now asked or more like stated to her, with his hands connecting like he was interested about something, "Why is she hiding behind you Ranamon as the child seems to trust you more than others, I think."

Momma gulped as she then stated to Lord Bunny... which I'm going to call him from now on, in both hope and uncertainty, "M-My Lord Cherubimon, she is-s mine now." Again Lord Bunny raised an eyebrow; if he had any that is as he then asked her with a hint of wanting to know in his eyes, "She is yours?" Momma quickly nodded and then gulped, and I noticed in her eyes she was in fear, but then she looked at me as I just gave her a smile. She looked resolved and then just plainly stated to Lord Bunny with her also ignoring my tail wrapping around her left-arm in gentleness and then staying put, "She was bestowed upon to me by a mega digimon." The others and Lord Bunny looked at my Momma with quick interest as he just waved his big right-hand to continue, she did which shocked them slightly at who she said it was, "it was ChaosZenmon, Lord Cherubimon."

The three remaining people had their jaws, or what they had for them slightly open of what Momma said to them, and Lord Bunny had his eyes wide in not only in shock, but in even more interest within his own eyes at me. He was about to say something until there was a sudden knock against the large iron doors. I looked at my Momma and the others looked to Lord Bunny as well, as the dwarf asked to Lord Bunny, "Lord Cherubimon you expect company?" It was in broken English he spoke to Lord Bunny with.

Again he was about to respond until the door now quickly slammed wide open, making a huge wind-like draft to pick not only me up, but Momma as we both closed our eyes and heard a slight grunt as I looked with me noticing that I and Momma, accidently landed on Lord Bunny's tummy, hard. He winced slightly and looked at me weird breifly, then at the open doors. I looked at the doors as well and I had my eyes wide at what not only me but the others now saw.

It was a long-slender-like snake monster that had glowing yellow eyes and a strange heart-like symbol on its head. It was also showing red-like fangs as it licked its lips as it also seemed to be staring at the only thing it was mostly interested in: me. It moved so fast as I was suddenly grabbed without warning. I was frozen in fear, as I heard a hiss in response from the monster; as it spoke raspy to all of us, taking me away to the middle of the huge room in a familiar tone of voice, "So I get my revenge after all, and to become a _**Heartless**_ to do it is fine with me." It quickly began to open its jaws wide as I was whimpering with having tears forming in my eyes from even more fear, and out of nowhere I was knocked out of its tail-like grip as I was placed back in my Momma's arms. She hugged me as well as reassuring me with small kind words, and I just close my eyes a second and looked at the thing that took me from her.

The other warriors, and also the knocked out demon knight, was in a fighting stance now. Lord Bunny also shouted in a booming voice which I had to cover my ears for, and my tail instinctively wrapped around my Momma's waist, "What is the meaning of this monstrosity doing in my castle!" The monster wickedly hissed in laughter at his words as it kept looking at me and simply stated with a grin that was also wicked, "The one who brought me back offer me another chance at life from this form, if I bring her to him that is as she seemed to catch my new masters interest... at some point." It began to glow an awful shade of purple mixed with black as it then shouted at them, being covered into a pitch-black-like ball of what I could describe from where I was at with Momma. It was a tainted, but cold feeling, "Now to get my revenge on you failed Mega and warriors in my true Heartless form!"

The ball then completely covered the monster and it slowly but surely, grew bigger and bigger until it began to crack. It then exploded and everyone, including me had to cover our faces. When we lowered our hands, we were in shock. I didn't know what form it was, but they knew as Lord Bunny said loudly in disbelieve and slight fear, "you turned into a twisted form of **Azulongmon**?!"

Twisted was right, it was an even worse-like version of itself. It was armored heavily with a wicked-looking sword-like dagger on its helm. It also had purple stripes and the same symbol on its chest now, and its beard was like a silvery mist that flowed in waves. Its voice also boomed in still a raspy tone as before when it looked hard at me, licking his mouth a bit with a fork tongue, "He said I could leave the girl alone, but he didn't say about the tasty hearts in this room for me to eat!" He lunged as the others used their attacks which were in slight fear and awe about, and my Momma noticed me looking at them in admiration.

She just knew she couldn't do anything with me being very close to her. I was hugging her tightly then as I watched in fear now, as I also saw they didn't even dent his skin at all, and they were all shocked by this as well. It then wacked those with an attack-like wave that it caused from its helm, and it pushed them back hard, making the others pant slightly. I looked at her and she looked at me.

I then noticed that a bolt of purple lightning was coming towards us and I than did something I was considered a freak by my former family. I felt a strange power built-up inside me, and I caused Momma and I to be shielded by a sphere of energy in our skin colors. Then I passed out with the shield being up still as I heard faintly my Momma calling my name in worry.

 _ **Normal POV:**_

Ranamon was not only in shock, but sudden worry over her daughter. She didn't even know that she could pull that kind of magic from herself, and it was all to protect her. She just cradled Rose and looked onto the fight with the other four warriors that, were still struggling to fight this twisted version of a Divine-Elite digimon. To her surprise the barrier faded slowly as a result of her magic protecting Ranamon.

The other four warriors were now panting, as they thought they were outmatched from this creature and Mercurymon said to them faintly then, "this beast has caused us thy trouble for sometime. We need to make a new plan of attack." The others nodded as their lord now joined them as he used his signature moves against the creature, which only flinched small, but showed no signs of any kind of damage. The creature smirked wickedly at this and used the same wave-like attack that knocked them on the floor making, them pant even more as it shouted to them, still looking at Rosalina, "I have to thankss my master now for this improved form since it would be no troubless to take the girl and give her to them."

Ranamon then slowly stood up with the Warrior of Water still holding her daughter as she then looked hard at the Heartless; it stated it was now and shout/asked it in both rage and slight fear, "Why do you want my daughter! What has she done that deserves whoevah your working for's attention!" It then turned its eyes to her as the other warriors and their lord pant some more, almost out of energy surprisingly as it stated; which chilled them all, and making their lord eyes widen in shock from its answer to Ranamon's question, "my master, one of the 13 shadows wants the girl for her hidden potential, so to speak." It began to grin even wider looking at them all as it licked its metallic lips before continuing, getting ready for another attack, "So you should feel proud to die against me, the former servant of your foolish lord here. Now bare witness to my ultimate attack."

It then rose up as a huge ball quickly began to form from its mouth and its horn was sparkling with electric-negative energy at the same time with it beginning to shout, "DEVISTATING THUNDE-" it was interrupted as it got blasted from behind by a sudden yet pure light energy source quickly, which made it screech an unholy-like sound. He then turned to shout at whoever hit him, and he began to pale quickly as he then also stated in horror at who it was, and the others were in shock as well at who or what it was, "No-o it can't b-be. They said you-u wouldn't be here-e!"

It was a young man in some kind of armor. He had no helmet on so they all could clearly see his face. His eyes were slanted on his pupil's, but they looked normal except they had strange small symbols that they couldn't make out around in his iris as they were also mixed with a bright green of some kind mixed with the bluest of the oceans. He was clean shaved, and he had a scar on the left side of his left eye, like a single claw mark stuck it in deep. His hair however was pure white. His armor however as well, represented that of the medieval times; like a knight, but the armor was a mixture between silver, and gold. The shoulders represented two animals though. The left one was in shape of a dragon, while the right was a phoenix of some kind as they also noticed that he also wore a pitch-black cape that moved like water threw waves only a little. He also had two small fangs that showed from his top lip, but they didn't seem to be puncturing his skin at all. He also had a wicked looking sword, the blade itself was a mixture of silver and gold, the gold being the entire blade, but silver with strange symbols and the hilt was like a regular sword, but in the middle of the blade was a large glowing sphere of some kind. Also around the blade, the same symbols that was imbedded onto it was also floating around the weapon itself.

He was now smirking at the creature, but his eyes was mostly on Rosalina as they also at the same time, softened once he then glanced at Ranamon in acceptance. Then they firmed quickly when he then looked at the Heartless as he then stated in a young, but deep voice to it, "I don't know what you are doing here AntiBasulomon, but I have come to only check on my granddaughter and her new mother, and I find out she used most of her magic," He took a few steps as they made thud-like echoing sounds in the chamber to the creature, as it began to back up slightly and the other warriors, took that time to move out of the way from the both of them. He continued, getting louder with each step he took and they took notice of his eyes changed to blood red in rage, "to the point of magical exhaustion. Now I find out that one of the 13 wants her for not only her title, but her power of harmony? **You're** **DEAD**!"

In a blink of an eye, he charged the creature as it began to howl in major pain at each strike. The warriors and their lord just blinked as if they were thinking what the heck is going on around here, but then the room began to darken as the creature seemed to be giving off a misty-like darkness that when they took notice, Duskmon was shivering from it. Ranamon began to shiver from the coldness it was also giving off.

AntiBasolumon then missed an attack that made a huge hole in the throne chamber's wall, and decided to make a break for it, and quickly left. The person took off after him as well, but then stopped and turned to not the other warriors, but Ranamon as he gave a gentle smile-like smirk and said calmly to the female digimon, "This won't take too long, I will explain when I get back." He turned to the others with him nodding his head to the mega digimon in the room, and then vanished outside through the hole.

They noticed that they were all fully healed somehow, and recharged with energy; well the ones that did or done fighting the Heartless that is. They all then slowly stood up and Ranamon still carrying her daughter, went right next to them in wonderment and confusion just like the rest, as they all now turned their heads to Cherubimon who was looking at where the person left with a look of not only contempt, but understanding on his face, and turned to his warriors and just simply stated to them, "We will wait until he returns." He then waved his hand and snapped his fingers, and the hole was gone. So they decided to wait and see who the person was, or figure out why he was the only one to attack the creature successfully, AntiBasolumon, and not them.

 _ **Close to almost one hour later…**_

Ranamon was still worrying over her daughter, since she asked the Warrior of Earth to get her some rags with a bucket, since Rosalina seemed to be getting a fever a few minutes after the man left. She once again dipped the cool water she conjured up herself in the bucket for the third time, and replaced it on her forehead, since her daughter was also breathing in small pants slightly.

"When person get here, me tired of waiting," mumbled loudly the Warrior of Earth. Duskmon was growing a tick mark after the 30th complaint since patience wasn't Grumblemon's way to wait for things. Arbormon sighed in irritation and complained to Grumblemon, "yo Grumbles, give it a rest will ya, I hate tah admit, but I agree on Duskmon's version of saying: shut it." The said digimon just mumbled incoherently to himself to Arbormon's words. Mecurymon seemed to be thinking the entire time though when their lord told them to wait. But Cherubimon seemed to be in a zen-like state, and was showing slight irritation from their complaining. Then they heard a loud knock on the big doors, and Cherubimon snapped out of his zen state and simply said in both relief and annoyance in his tone, "Enter."

The door opened as it was the very person they were waiting for now entered. He seemed to be covered in soot marks, as he while entering, just continued to brush it off his armor, and then now looked at them all. He stopped and simply just snapped his fingers as it surprised them the gear he is wearing looked brand new once more. The man then bowed kindly to all of them and then rose.

He turned to them as he then looked with his eyes at the young girl as he also clearly stated to them, with his arms crossed since he didn't have his weapon out at the moment, "I have been given many titles, including being in charge of leading the deaths and life; the leader of all leading death lords and life givers. But my name which I'm going to say this once to not repeat myself: my name is Aeroza Vontrillizo." He looked right at Cherubimon's eyes and the mega nodded in understanding, and waved a giant hand to get on with it and Aeroza just sighed and went to where Ranamon and the girl was.

Ranamon instinctually was holding onto her daughter wearily, and he chuckled as Aeroza then placed both hands up in the air meaning 'I'm not going to hurt anyone'. She lessened her grip and stance slightly as she then brushed the young girls' hair with her fingers briefly at the same time. He now kneeled then as he also gently clapped his hands together, and then placed his hands on the girls' sides of her head of course, and began to channel healing energy into it. Ranamon was about to ask what he was doing to her until she looked at her suppose lord and he looked at her firmly, stating 'to not interfere'. Ranamon then sighed and decided to let the person do what needed to be done.

It was silent for at least four and a half minutes until the young girl began to stir and cough like she wasn't breathing. Ranamon was about to remove her from his touch until he said to her gently, "Give her a moment please, Ranamon, Human Spirit of AncientMermaidmon. Magic when used in un-experience is costly." She than looked at him in shock to what he stated, and then now looked slightly more worried at her daughter and yet she was slightly relieved as Rose then began to breathe evenly now. The Warrior of Water then looked at him gratefully as she also stated in a small voice that was unlike her most of the time, "Thanks Sugah." He just nodded and then said to her in eye to eye contact with a gentle smile, "Least I can do from what I couldn't save her from, hope their souls are damned."

He then stood up and turned to the others as he also then looked right back at Ranamon with him now stating out loud to them, "Seems she is a target at this moment. It is as I feared for her life if they get a hold of her." They were curious at what he just spoke out loud, and Cherubimon with a weird gleam in his eyes asked him in a tone which they were slightly concerned about, well from Ranamon that is, "who do you mean Chaotic Lord?" Ranamon was surprised at that title, she turned to Aeroza as he chuckled from the title as well and now sighed once more in content, with also a hint of sadness and anger as he turned to him, but really looking at both Ranamon and Rosalina as he stated quite clearly, and rather a very short answer, "The Tainted Organization, one who is run by the Corruption King himself."

All five warriors were confused from that statement, but Cheubimon paled from his words and then quickly regained his composure as he then stated to Aeroza, "So they are involved now in our world I take it? It wouldn't be the only reason if you're here." Aeroza just nodded a firm yes and then responded with his arms crossed and also his eyebrows furrowed slightly, "It seems it was not intentional, but I feared they have been not to only this digital world, but other yet known versions of this world as well. And if what I guess is that they are not only after her, but from what AntiBasolumon told me after he was destroyed by my blade; before he faded that is, is that they are after some very powerful digimon that once either saved or threatened the worlds as well. Even those from lost legends, or myths. Mainly items or unique objects they are guarding."

Ranamon looked at Cherubimon to see his reaction, and his eyes seemed to be dazed slightly, like he was possessed or something, then they returned back to normal as he spoke his way, "if that is true, why would they need a little girl, like the one as Ranamon's charge which I may say was bestowed upon by a Zenmon." Aeroza looked at him in annoyance, from what the other warriors were seeing from his facial expression, and then said out loud to echo in the chamber, "The Zenmon in question are related to me by being cousins. So it is sometimes in their duty to change others fates, especially if it involves family. But most of the time they cannot take care of them." He looked at the girl in Ranamon's arms, now sleeping peacefully, and the female digimon brushing her hair once more with her hand as he then turned to look right back at Cherubimon in a simple answer once more, and this time with a smirk, "besides the point to the matter is that she is my granddaughter, and is considered one of the three wielders to the Blades of Harmony."

Ranamon looked at him right there in wonderment, confusion, and shock at what she heard about her little girl. The others were even more confused, but Mercurymon was only slightly, since he read about some legends and myths of wielders more so then his comrades, and somewhat knew what he meant by that term of a weapon the child must eventually possess. Cherubimon was at this point speechless. Aeroza just chuckled, and then clearly stated with a regular grin to them all in humor, "well, seemed I shocked your words right out of you lord angel of the three." They all sweat dropped at his failed pun-based joke to Cherubimon, and even he did as well.

He coughed and then looked at not only him, but at Ranamon and the girl as he said, "if that is the case, I believe the answer I want to know is why the girl was placed as Ranamon's mother in the first place Chaotic Lord." Aeroza's grin faded slightly as he then said with less humor though, "She met the girls' wish-based requirements and believe it or not, she is the spirit re-incarnated version of her mother… well her digital DNA that is." It seemed that a bomb was dropped at his words as the four warriors of water, metal, wood and earth had their mouths slightly opened in awe and shock at that statement at the same time. Seems they are getting more information then they truly needed to know in front of Cherubimon, and Aeroza.

He simply smiled now at the female digimon and then spoke in remorse as well as sadness, "Lily Evans, my daughter was taken from me, but some of her blood was also stolen so I could track her down if she was knapped from me as well. From my reports she was killed by the killing curse to protect my unknown granddaughter, which GrimZenmon and her brother informed me of, but I know that it was best to place her in the care of a digimon that had her biological mothers' DNA dwelling within her. From a spell that was placed on her; for her protection she placed in order for her to survive said curse that was sent to her." He looked at Cherubimon harshly now as he made the mega flinched slightly, as if from what Ranamon saw, he had a hand at this. He then stated in a royal voice as well, making a point to him, "She is not to be used as a tool by any means necessary. If you do that or anything that might break up the two I mentioned; Ranamon and my granddaughter, you will be given no mercy at all from me when I slay you." While he was speaking to him, his eyes slightly shifted to red again, then back to his normal eye color.

Cheubimon did something that the warriors were kind of surprised from, he actually took that threat or so it was, seriously, and slightly gulped as he nodded in compliance. "Good," Aeroza simply said to him. He then looked kindly now to Ranamon as he softly said to her at the same time, "She will be a good kid Ranamon, and also from what I said is true your my daughter, reborn to me that is in this form. So if you do need something just ask," he then looked thoughtful as he now also snapped his fingers after he uncrossed his arms with a box with black wrapping, now suddenly appeared in front of the female digimon, and she turned to him and was about to ask him what it is inside, with him then simply raising his hand as he replied in a soft yet kind tone, "open it when you return to your chambers. It is only soul bound to you, and also inside is something that will allow me to not only talk, but locate you and her easily, so don't tell her as such to what it truly does."

He paused once again and then snapped his fingers as this time nothing appeared, but he simply smiled as he then said with him looking down to his granddaughter with warmth in his eyes. Aeroza then stated to Ranamon with kind words, "I also placed a late-gift to her, considered all the birthdays I have missed. She might like the results it has." He then began to walk out of the room, the digimon looking at him as he was leaving. He stopped for a second and turned to look right back at Ranamon and stated to her firmly, but with honesty as well as authority in his voice; not caring if his words are being heard from by the rest of the digimon in the room, "Family means something to me Ranamon, and our motto for our clan is this: 'Family left alone is no good for the darkness can prey, but together, we shall prevail in tough times.' It means that no matter what, I will protect what is mine, my kin, no matter the price." He then took his leave and left with a slight popping sound as he was gone, and some leftover smoke was in his place as it slowly diminished.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Cherubimon cleared his throat and then said getting serious to them all, "Warriors, it seems we have no choice but to accept that as of now, we have a little human living with us, and as the Warrior of Waters' daughter. Non-of-the-less," he turned to Ranamon as she gulped and then spoke to her firmly, "You may take her around the world anytime you wish, but you must, and I repeat must bring her back. I might know of someone here in our world to aid her slightly in training." He then vanished in digital darkness particles, meaning the meeting was not only short this time, but they were dismissed for now until he called them again. Not knowing his sudden plans in secret for the child will be foiled, as his "training" was to control the child; despite the warning from Aeroza.

Ranamon sighed in somewhat relief, and then carefully stood up. Her daughter then woke up, but was somewhat alert since the magic took it out of her, and asked her mother, "Momma… I'm hungry; can I get that berry again?" Ranamon readjusted her to her hip, and then responded in a relieved smile to her, knowing she would be alright for now, "Of course, but you need to eat something other than that most of the time Rose." Her daughter slowly nodded, somewhat understanding.

Duskmon just gave them all a look of disdain, and left in darkness. The other warriors walked to Ranamon to get a good look at her daughter, and they noticed her tail now curled up around Ranamon's arms, and she didn't noticed them until Mercurymon spoke with Rose they noticed, flinched slightly from the closeness of his voice, "So tell me Ranamon, why thy daughter have a tail and strange skin tone then normal humans do?"

 _ **Rosalina's POV**_ _ **:**_

I looked at the one person, who I didn't know yet and just answered innocently, "I didn't have my skin blue, it was pale before." The mirror man looked or what seemed to be looking at me with a non-existing eyebrow raised and then asked me in a curious tone, "So you became blue-skinned and a tail grew overnight then." He turned slightly away from us and mutters lowly to himself, which I could slightly hear the words 'fascinating', whatever that means.

I noticed the wooden man came to me and now ruffled my hair slightly, and I didn't like that as I now stuck my tongue out to him. He chuckled at this as he said to me, which surprised me for it was him earlier that was at Momma's door, "So lil lady, I bet you wonderin who we are anyways right? We never got ta introduce ourselves." I looked at them curiously as they just told me before I could ask them. "The Name is Arbormon, and I'm known as the Warrior of Wood." He then nudged the lil dwarf man and he mumbled slightly, until Arbormon nudged him harder, and the dwarf gave him a slight glare then looked at me as he shortly said in few words in broken English, "Me Grumblemon, Warrior of Earth. I go now to get more dirt for project."

Mirror man then looked at Grumblemon and then stated in a deadpanned tone, "Better not for thy pranks again Grumblemon. You know what happened last time on thy day with thou Lord Cherubimon." Grumblemon sweat dropped at that and then quickly stated with hands waving slightly back and forth, "No prank this time, me just go get dirt for plant project Arbormon wanted." Grumblemon did something I thought was weird then, he then began to dig, made a hole and finally went into it.

Momma chuckled slightly at my expression, which I turned to look at her as she also answered my silent question, "We just don't question him sometimes sugah, and he is just like that." I nodded somewhat, still confused at him. Mirror man gave a small chuckle at that and then I turned to look at him as he introduced himself. "Thy name is Mercurymon, Warrior of Metal." He then did something which I thought was weird; he took my left hand, and kissed it slightly. I then took my hand and wiped it on my pants. He chuckled since he somehow knew I was going to do that. He then stated to Momma, "I will go see to that food is thy prepared. Maybe the Burgermon can whip us some digiburgers. Knowing from observation, she might need to at least try one." Momma just nodded a yes to agree with him, and then he did something even weirder, he melted into the floor like hot metal, and then vanished. I looked at both Arbormon and Momma in even more confusion and curiosity.

Seems I made them laugh every time I was curious. "Well, let's get back to our room for sometime sugah, and then we can go get some food." Momma tilted her head to me briefly to the left and I nodded as I also yawned slightly, but it was big enough that they noticed that I had gotten two fangs up-top the inside my mouth, and my tongue, which I knew was forked like a snakes. As that was the one thing didn't change as in secret, I found out I was born with a forked tongue.

"You part snake lil lady?" Arbormon asked me in wonder and I just shook my head, since I was tired, and answered truthfully, "I always had this. Before I turned blue and my tail came up." I looked at my tail as it then whacked him by accident. He chuckled as he then just brushed it to the side, and it re-wrapped around my Momma's arm once more as I stated to him, glaring at my tail, "I don't like it that my tail tends to whack me all the time though." They both chuckled once more before we began to leave the chamber. He looked at Momma and said to her, his feat making thumping noises when walking, "Ranamon, we might have something to do later at a village. So if there is anything you or lil lady need, let me know before." She nodded and gave a short answer, which made him pale slightly, "I might need some outfits for her, and when I mean outfits... I mean something personal as well for her." He gulped and then sighed at her words as he then said to her, "Alright Ranamon, I'll see what I can do for her then." He then began to walk the other way, since this home had also many hallways that I don't know where they lead, and left us to head back to our room.

As we were almost to our room, demon man was leaning against Momma's door, and looked at us. I flinched somewhat at his glare, which then soften once he saw this, and he shortly stated, "Duskmon, Warrior of Darkness." He stood up and began to walk away from Momma's door and vanished quickly.

When we got inside, I asked Momma if I can take a small nap since I was tired still. She said to me then with a small smile on her fae, "alright Rose, just a small one. We will be going to the dining hall later to eat alright? I'll wake ya in a couple of hours." I nodded and then began to drift off instantly to sleep once my head was on her pillow. It only seemed to me like only five minutes or so when I felt I was being shaken awake by Momma as she smiled when I looked at her slowly, and gently said to me, "we need ta get going Rose, its time to head down now." I just nodded, and it took us what seemed like a long time to get to it, but it was rather long from the route we took, but it was also quick to get to. I just can't understand this place at all; it's either longer or shorter on the way you need to get to said places.

When we got to the food place Momma mentioned, my mouth was watering now from what I saw. It was like a buffet was placed right before us as it had all sorts of food I think I have seen before, and also never seen before my entire life. The room itself resembled an ordinary dining room, but it was fancy with one huge painting that showed three people, two I recognized as the angel lady, and the purple bunny. The other looked like a male angel. They also seemed to be kneeling in a circle over something I can't make out. Also the chairs and table were wooden with some metal mixed in. and the table itself was round.

Lord Bunny I saw, was at the edge eating a big salad, same with Mercurymon, making me wonder how it vanished with each bite through the mirror-like lips. Duskmon was eating rice mixed with chicken and cheese with some kind of sticks in his hand away from the table, and leaning against one of the walls; Grumblmon was eating a burger quickly, and so was Arbormon. Seems they were eating to see who can eat the most burgers.

When we entered I noticed Duskmon looked at me with a soft glare once more and nodded in silent greetings. I was slightly surprised at that response, since I thought he was mean to everyone, but I guess he wasn't to me. Lord Bunny also looked at both Momma and I with him just motioning without words for us to sit down. I looked nervous once more, remembering a certain rule to which I'm glad I don't have to do. Ranamon seated me next to her and then asked me in a kind-motherly tone, "Ok Sugah, just pick anything you want alright? And if you get full, you don't have to eat all of it."

I looked at her in awe and also at the large piles of random food around the table yet I asked her in which Duskmon raised an eyebrow at, and Lord Bunny took notice at me with a slightly concealed expression, "But I need to eat on the floor, I'm not allowed to sit at the table. You want me to get on the floor Momma?" I noticed Momma frowned at that and Duskmon when I took noticed was staring right at my eyes, then they widen as I felt something going through my head as he then went pale since I know now he knew what I went through.

I got startled suddenly when Lord Bunny asked me, "Little girl, why are you not allowed to eat at the table in the first place?" I looked at him and simply said like did before with Momma about my clothes, like it was a rule to follow, "Because freaks don't belong at the table in the first place…" I was hesitant a bit when I saw his expression and the others as well. Momma just slightly coughed to get their attention and then said to me calmly, "Rose, you can sit at the table since I'm sure we won't mind," she looked at the other digimon since Momma explained to me why they had "mon" in their name in the first place, "right everyone?" They just simply nodded and resumed eating, but Lord Bunny looked at Momma with a strange look, and she looked at him as she used her mouth which I think meant later on or something. I wasn't sure, and he just nodded as Lord Bunny continued to eat.

I picked out something I eyed on when we got in here, it was a cheeseburger. When I took a bite out of it, it was like the fruit I ate before, and I enjoyed every bit of it.

After we ate, Lord Bunny then said to everyone, "You are all dismissed for at least the entire week. Then afterwards we will assign more tasks to do in order to get to our goal." The four male digimon just nodded and he looked at Momma and now said, with a firm tone, "you may take her out, but I think you will need an escort in case what happened in the throne chamber happens again." He looked at Duskmon, who then sighed and nodded. He then looked at everyone once more and simply stated before vanishing like he did before, "Dismissed."

After everyone left, and we were about to leave until he suddenly stated to us both, "Wait you two, we need to discuss some things before you leave my sight." I gulped as he looked serious to me, and Momma nodded as if she understood from Lord Bunny's face as he wanted some answers, and before he could speak, he then thought of something as he conjured blocks and some toys to my wide eyes in astonishment at. He chuckled briefly and motioned me to have fun silently, and I turned to Momma waiting permission, and she nodded a yes as I hugged her then for a few brief moments, and quickly left them to the corner as I played for the first time, and began to act my age. Not knowing they were discussing as I tuned them out, about me.

 ** _Normal POV_** _ **:**_

Ranamon liked seeing her daughter playing for once; knowing this might be truly the first time she has done so, as the Warrior of Water also noticed her lord seeing this as well, and Cherubimon looked to her now, making sure to speak softly to not let Rose to her them talking. "I take it she is an abused child as well was treated more then others I take it, Warrior of Water?" Ranamon had a shocked look on her face, and he chuckled as if he expected her reaction, and simply stated to her for once in her life, in a mirth-like tone as long as she knew of him, "I have foreseen my fare share of abused digimon and children during my angel-based time to know the signs, Ranamon. So it should not have come to my surprise as she is one, but please tell me as to why she was considered to become your daughter?"

Ranamon sighed as she inwardly cursed at this predicament, but hesitantly complied to her lord's wishes so she wouldn't be caught not part of his army willingly anymore, and she began to explain what she saw, but told in somewhat half-truths as she didn't want her friend, Ophanimon, ending up in even more trouble then it's worth. After she kept briefly glancing at Rose, and seeing her pretend that the dinosaur toy she was given thanks to her former lords magic, making it attack a city of sorts from the way the blocks were set-up, and finished within thirty minutes.

Needless to say, he was stunned, and yet knew she was hiding some things, but placed that aside as she was half-honest and nodded to her then. Ranamon though didn't see his eyes were also glazed the entire time, as the person who changed him into what the warriors he corrupted in the first place, saw through them as the person himself stated in interests within the former angel digimon's mind. _I_ _nteresting child she is, I think when I am finally free I will seek her out and test her myself, or maybe make her mine to raise instead of this female digimon's_.

It was then Cherubimon then called Rose over, and told them they were done, and they quickly left before the child surprised them more at hugging him on the leg, and left with her mother as both him, and the one in his mind pondered to the child in more interests.

 ** _Rosalina's POV_** _ **:**_

Momma and I then went back to our room once more now, and got around to leave. I was slightly afraid what might happen. But since Duskmon was coming with us I felt safe slightly. Before we left, I remembered the gift I gotten from someone I don't know. Momma said it was my grandfather, the one who Momma said it was a late-but missed all my birthday gifts combined, present. It was a strange device once I opened it; it was colored green with silver lining around the screen and the sides. It also had strange marking on it as well. The note, from when Momma read it to me since I couldn't understand what he wrote since it was English and I cant read slightly yet was ale to on certain books, said that it was meant for me to locate someone who would aid me in the future, or in this case someone's.

So we found ourselves later on to an even bigger door, and then Momma looked at me, with Duskmon watching us as she said to me, "Nothing is going to happen to us when we leave Rose, just remember to stay either near me or Duskmon here ok?" All of a sudden, a small bat digimon appeared and stopped us from leaving, and stated firmly, "Lord Cherubimon wants you two to make sure she is safe and sound. Otherwise your in for it Duskmon, as Ranamon here has leeway." Before Duskmon could smack him, he took off quickly laughing as such.

We then began to leave the building, my new current home. But little did I know that when we left the place, it was going to be one exciting day to remember.

* * *

Well guys here is chapter two of Ranamon's little Girl. I figured I get some things out of the way. firstly yes if you got the hint within this chapter, Aeroza said she is the "Wielder of Harmony" that's because in the future she might wield the hybrid version of the keyblade/zanpakto weapon I would be mentioning in my other story once I get ideas to finish it, the 1st chapter to it that is. I would also like to state that I also allowed my OC, Aeroza, to give her a unique digivice that's a fusion of the fusion one, the d-3's and the card slot ones. Since it will be able to scan data and other things. But her partner or partners might surprise you a bit when the next chapter comes. He is also Jades true father in the other story.

Duskmon might be the same, but slightly OOC to only Rosalina a bit. Same with the other digimon, less like Cherubimon will be nice to her, only when he has to be since he is Lucemon's puppet boy, if you get my phrase a bit. Also in the next chapter I might do a bit of Dursly bashing, mainly Vernon since in my story it was mainly him that was abusive to her. Like I said, to those that are now following this, or others who are just reading this story. Anything you have advice for, I will take it to heart. So till then

also here are the bold words:

Azulongmon: one of the four guide, or digital-like lords of a certain direction. he was mainly the one in the first and 2nd digimon eries to give or create the creasts that made the digimon to digivolve to their ultimate/mega forms with the digivices.

Heartless: entities that are created by the darkness exposed even more to anyone's heart whether they be good, evil, young old, etc.. . Their only mission: to gather more hearts form either innocents or victims in other worlds. including the world they try t over-invade themselves. they can only be slayed by the Keybalde, but in my stories, they can also be purified or turned into a certain race of helpful beings known as rebellions from Keybakto's, depending how much free will is left within.

Also changed some things in this chapter as well.

So with those said, Aeroza it outta here!


	3. Market-Row Conflict

Author's Announcement:

Ok I'm still making slight progress on the Jade Chan Story, so it might be up in a bit, but like I said I'm mainly working on this one until I get ideas for that and the other one I mentioned last chapter announcement. I'm also going to tell you guys that in this chapter, Duskmon gets annoyed a bit, so if he is OOC, don't blame me, blame the fem harry. Also in this chapter, I know it seems too soon, but she will get her partner in this chapter; well one of them that is. I plan to let her have at least four or more, depending on the situations within the story. And if you're wondering why four, remember the 4 founders? Well, four digimon, four founders. I know some of them will be from other series, and some will be OC created based on them. And yes in future chapters, she will accidently unlock a natural Animagus form, and it might surprise you guys what it might be. Also I like to mention that in this chapter as well, I'm making it so they head to that one convention market, and she meets a certain group of people/ digimon (after a while that is). I'm not going to spoil anymore though. Also in the timeframe, its where mostly the kids are grouped up, and in this story, they haven't encountered them and arrived to the market after being sent away from Seraphimon's castle since it was Cherubimon who killed him, and gave the data away to a certain someone. So ya, and some of the others already have their beast spirits.

One more thing before we resume. Something interesting might happen in this chapter that will involve the market, and my OC fem harry of course. Also Aeroza. And like before I stated I don't own the two franchises or any other franchise I involve in this story (wish I did though so I could remake it in my image). Also a few things:

" _ **Digivolution**_ " = Digivice info-talking or chatting

 _Thoughts_

So let's-

(Duskmon appears out of nowhere and whacks me upside the head, then leaves)

Uh… ignore that part. (Complains head hurting a bit) So let's resume.

(Modified: 10/14/17)

* * *

 _ **Rosalina's POV**_ _ **:**_

Momma, and Duskmon, I think his name was decided to take a train. I found out it was a talking train, and it was also pitch black with golden eyes with pure-silver teeth since it was smiling at me. Momma called him a Trailmon, whatever that is. But this would be the very first time I rode on a train at all, since I heard them from Dudley bragging when he was able to ride them to me.

Momma also said to me that wherever we're going is a surprise, and I couldn't wait to see it. It seems to been a long time while we were inside Mr. Trailmon, as I also decided to come up with a waiting game with either Momma or Duskmon. I carefully looked to the two and decided to play my game with Duskmon, since I saw he was bored.

I looked at Duskmon, and I gave a small smile to myself and I also hope it isn't bad though from what I'm about to do. "Hey Mr. Duskmon, are we there yet?" He looked at me with clear annoyance now; despite him being bored, and calmly said to me, "No, we are not child so just stay silent if you know what's good for you." He returned to brooding, and then I asked him again, "Are we there yet?" He looked at me with a slight tick mark appearing on his head and said calmly with a slight hint of anger in it, "No." I kept at it for at least seven minutes until he banged against the side of the wall within Mr. Trailmon and glared harshly at me, with an evil smirk, "I suggest you stop this foolishness, and just stay silent, otherwise…. I might not be responsible to what happens to you at all."

I gulped as I cuddled next to Momma who knew I shouldn't of done that, but being the age I was and trying to be friendly as well as trying to have fun with Mr. Duskmon, she glared right back at him. Momma then calmly said, making him gulp slightly at her current look right now, "Sugah, you have till five secs to get away from our area, otherwise _**I**_ won't be responsible of something missing." She kept glaring at him as well as also trying to comfort me at the same time. Duskmon, slumped his shoulders, and went to reseat himself near the end of the cabin inside Mr. Trailmon.

It was silent the entire time with me looking out the window and seeing that we were passing snow-covered ground when it was just a wasteland strangely a few moments ago. I looked at Momma in confusion as I asked her with a tilt of my head, pointing outside, "Momma, why did the land change quickly?" She looked at me with warmth slightly in her eyes, somehow knowing I was slightly smarter than an average seven year old girl and kindly answered, "Well Rose, Trailmon's are fast depending where you're heading. So the place we're all going is a place to shop at." I looked at her with both understanding, and confusion at what she meant, until I saw something out in the distance. It looked like a whole bunch of tents mixed with clay-like buildings, and we seemed to be heading there.

I looked at her with excitement and even still, confusion on my face. She laughed gently to herself as she just smiled at me. It took us at least three more minutes in order to reach the place at all from all the track's turns Mr. Trailmon had to go on to get us there, and then Mr. Trailmon stopped and said in a deep voice, "Alright everyone, time to get off and head out." Momma grabbed me by my armpits, and just placed me now on her left-hip as she carried me outside, with Duskmon in tow behind her. Once we exit from Mr. Trailmon's left-side, I was awed at what I was seeing now.

Creatures of many different kinds and races were running the stands as well as buildings as shopkeepers, and some others were either selling off items or buying items from said shopkeepers. I noticed that one digimon in peculiar was walking on all fours, and had a bag in its mouth. It looked like a big blue-white striped wolf, but he was too big to be one as he was the size of a car. He also had yellow eyes; passing us by without notice. I looked at Momma and she chuckled again at my face, which was showing how excited I was to be here and seeing many things. "Well Sugah, welcome to Market Row." I was still looking at the area in awe still as we began to walk within the crowd of digimon, and we passed by many things as I didn't know what they were, but they seemed interesting to me.

We were about to pass by a weird-huge-looking purple-striped tent after walking for at least five minutes, and the entrance also had black beads as an actual entrance until we were stopped suddenly. A digimon came out and stopped us with a katana-like sword, blocking our path. I gulped as I saw the digimon resembled mostly a human from what I could tell in appearance as a young teenaged female. She was dressed as a ninja with modified armor on her shoulders, and her attire was mainly orange mixed with red on her basic ninja gear. She also wielded a strange symbol on her forehead, and had slanted eyes which were colored aqua blue or cyan. She also had foxlike ears on her blonde colored head as she also seemed to have nine fox tails behind her that also matched her ears, as well as her hair, blonde.

She seemed to be staring at all three of us, then began to truly stare right into my eyes with her then gently smiling now after judging us, but from what I felt mostly myself, and said in a young woman's voice, "Well, seems I finally found some people worthy to enter my place." We were all confused at her words; even Duskmon was confused for the first time. Before Momma or Duskmon could object, she shoved us right inside the building she lived in. Though she also took one last peek outside making sure no-one else was coming, and then snapped her fingers as a door appeared with it making a quick locking sound.

I then looked at Duskmon, and he seemed slightly tense, and ready to fight for some reason. Momma on the other hand, was just baffled looking and also had curiosity in her eyes from what was inside of this digimon's shop.

I looked at the lady digimon, and innocently asked her with the tilt of my head, "Ms. Fox, why we in here?" She looked at me in surprise at that and then gently chuckled as she smiled with her also responding to me, "Well little girl, I've been waiting for the right moment for a certain customer to show up…" She looked at me carefully once more before nodding as she then said to mainly to herself out loud slightly, "Yep seems I got the right one this time." She then proceeded behind a counter and since she was doing that, searching for something. I got a good look of the place Momma and I, and Duskmon was at.

It was filled with many weird objects as well as some objects I was familiar with back at my old home. It also had ninja weapons and gear hanging on the walls, and one of them was a big-black star like weapon of some sort with a big hole in the middle. I also noticed there were some boxes with words I can't make out at all. As well as some stranger things as well.

After about at least five minutes of her searching, the fox-lady digimon now returned to us as she then presented to me a small box. She just simply smiled and responded in kindness, "This, I have been waiting for a long time now as it was given to me by a stranger that was giving them away for some reason or whatever." I took it from her hands, and curiously looked at it. It had my exact name on the box for some reason; even Momma was looking at it weirdly, but with pure suspicion. She turned to look at the fox-lady digimon as she asked her out of nowhere, "Sugah, you said you have been waiting for a certain customer for this item right?" The lady just nodded a yes, and a motion to continue as she leaned on her counter. Momma then asked once more to her, "Do you know why this person gave you this box for my daughter?" The lady fox digimon then pondered a moment and then placed her right hand to her chin to think, then turned to all of us and answered truthfully, with a shrug, "Well, he said that it was supposed to belong to a little girl with the description of blue skin and a black red-tipped tail so aye, I'm sure. He said it would help her out her entire years to come or whatever."

I noticed that Momma wasn't looking at me at the moment, so I decided to open the box. Inside was a weird looking rectangle-like object with a square screen, surrounded by a small circle lining. The device was the same color as my eyes, but the metal parts were silver, and the handle it had was a mixture of gold and red. It also had a card-slot on the side. Also inside were cards of some kind. It was in a large-enough package though so I couldn't figure out what kind they were. Momma took notice a few second to late and then firmly told me, "Rose, put the lid back on. We didn't pay for the item yet." I did as I was told, and then held out my hand for the lady fox to take it back, but she simply raised her hands up as she told us with a smile on her face, "Keep it, it's on the house. I'm also going to give you guys a great discount on some of my items I currently need to get rid-of." She looked at me, and then at both Momma and Mr. Duskmon as she then introduced herself, "The name is Yukanimon, and I'm known as the ninja fox-mage digimon so I tend to sell only my wares to the best customers with less money as possible, and I'm already rich anyway. Just trying to get a hobby I've been doing for a while now out in the open."

Momma looked at her with wide eyes as she realized who Yukanimon was, and simply stated with fandom in her eyes, "You're the one digimon that pulled off a ninja-like outfit at the fashion digishow a while back right?" The female digimon just nodded with a happy yes at the recognition, and then looked around for some more items to sell us. We all chatted with her, except Mr. Duskmon that is, and we became quite good friends by the time we were done shopping at her place.

We eventually went outside, and said to us in kindness and a few digidollors richer still, "I can promise you lot if you need anything, just let me know. I'm the best of many digimon here that sells good quality items. In fact," She began to search herself until she did a ah-hah moment without sound, and pulled a card out with her number. She gave it to Momma as she kindly took it and then placed it somewhere I didn't know. I noticed Momma didn't have pockets, so how was she going to place the card or that matter, all the times we kept from buying at this shop?

I then noticed my other object I got from my Grandpa felt warm suddenly, so I briefly got it out of my spare pocket I had on my outfit and I blinked as it turned into data, and went into the newer device I got, causing us all to blink at this as it glowed briefly and then settled down. "Well, that was unexpected, yet what he told me would happen if she gets machines she keeps that might be used to upgrade that device I gave to you." Yukanimon stated to us in minor shock at what she and us all witnessed. My Momma and Duskmon gave her strange looks, and she simply shrugged as she showed us her wares some more before we decided to leave after ten more minutes of browsing and getting stuff.

Before we took off though, she pulled Momma and I back slightly, and quietly whispered to us, not enough for Duskmon to hear, "Aeroza sends his regards to Rose here, he recently came by and told me to tell you to head to the Data Shack to see something as he placed an order for her there. He helped me out one time, and well…" she slightly gestured besides us at her home/shop place and continued, "It was worth it." Momma was shocked at this as she didn't show it, but I somehow felt she had it inwardly, but recovered quickly and nodded once to Yukanimon in kind.

We both now waved goodbye to her as we went to where she suggested us to be at, not seeing my cards in the box glowed as her card was added to my others now, as well as secretly mostly all the digimon I didn't get being secretly added as such I saw at this place; also not knowing we would eventually meet her again later-on and deal with a problem she would have.

I decided to myself now to re-open the box, and clip the strange device to my belt I was wearing; since I placed it back earlier. It seemed to be humming with approval for some odd reason as I also placed all the cards that were somehow in a strange deck-like box of sorts, back into my one big pocket on my outfit, not also knowing more cards were still being added inside to make it have unlimited-like storage.

As we began to almost head to the place, we bumped into a digimon that looked like a metal monkey man with a small silver teddy bear on his right-hip, and he was with a bipedal black dinosaur of some kind with yellow eyes. He looked at us in anger for a few moments then responded rudely in what was seemed to be like an Elvis voice, but a bad impersonation of one, "Uh-Huh, you need to watch where you going folks. The king of metal Rock'n'Roll is on the move here." The black dinosaur, which resembled a Guilmon slightly, since I had a card for it for some reason; as I looked half-of them over before leaving. It was looking at me funny as it began to sniff me. It then responded to metal monkey man with a hushed whisper, and metal monkey man took noticed and looked at me since it was Momma he bumped into, and smirked. "Well now, what is a lil human girl with weird blue skin doing around these parts?" Momma then pulled me closer to her and now responded to him rudely back, "None of ya concern Sugah, we're just shopping around here."

Duskmon seemed to be readying again for a fight, but this time metal monkey man just laughed at us and then stated crossing his arms, making a wider smirk on his face, "Well, I was told to be on the look-out for a lil girl with blue skin and a black tail. And guess what," he exclaimed to all three of us with his hands up in the air for a few seconds before dropping them, to only point at me, "here I thought that dude was giving me up on a wild goose-chase."

Momma now began to slowly go backwards as the crowd took notice of the tension around mostly us in the area, and they slightly began to back off as well. Metal monkey man then pointed a thumb to himself as he grinned wickedly with him stating in a weird way, "Well, the one collecting the lil prize would be me," he began to dance strangely as he then posed while also stating to himself, "MetalEtemon, the king of rock and roll!" For a few minutes it was mainly silence around us as he sweat dropped and so did the black dinosaur. "You just had to introduce yourself like that again, huh, Etem?" Deadpanned the black dinosaur to him, and MetalEtemon began to grow a tick mark on his silver head and stated right back at the black dinosaur, pointing, "Your just Jealous that I'm way more into rock and roll then you ever be dude!" The black dinosaur just did a bigger sweat drop, and so did the rest of us excluding me as he snorted and said to him, "sure, that's what you always think Etem."

MetalEtamon just sighed now, and then began a battle stance as he shouted at us, "I need that bounty to get back on track, so get ready to face the king, Uh-Huh." Momma then began to run as she shouted to Duskmon, "Sugah, take care of him, I'll meet ya up with ya later!" Duskmon softly stared only at me while we took off, and then looked at Momma with a firm nod as at the same time, he began to fight against the monkey man.

Momma and I were far ahead though, and at the supposed place in three minutes flat. Once we got inside, it was mainly empty and Momma was surprised about that since this place was usually busy all the time. She began to cautiously place me down as she then told me to hold her hand. I did as she wanted as we began to venture further into the place. It was like a big mall, and it had a lot of things, even outfit stores, gaming shops, you name it. But it seemed to be only us at the moment, and each store had a sign saying it was on a lunch break.

We eventually came to a bigger sign that was about my height, which said that the store was closed for some time, but someone bought the place out for the day to the amazement of the owners for a surprise to his granddaughter. Momma looked surprised for that even, and said loudly to herself, "Well, seems that Sugah tends to be full of surprises." I looked at Momma and asked her, "Momma, who is that person the sign said, I could read some of it, but only the name?" She turned to me with her head and answered truly, with slight warmth in her eyes, "Well, Sugah, he is supposed to be your-" She got interrupted when with a young, but slightly deep man's voice finished for her, which was behind us, "Your Grandfather."

Momma and I quickly turned around and it was a armored young man, and he was looking at us both warmly with a soft but gentle smile. "Aeroza," my Momma simply said in surprise. He nodded his head, then turned to me with a even warmer smile, and said kindly to both of us, "I bought this place out for the day for a simple reason, to get to hang out with my granddaughter, and to protect her as well today," He turned his head to Momma as he continued, "MetalEtemon didn't know what he was doing at all out there as he was hired by a stranger wearing a pitch-black cloak with a golden zipper. The coats mainly a hoodie of some type which I can't detect others. I believe if I am fearing, is that he was sent to only bring you daughter to him." Momma looked at him in fear when he said that.

He then looked to her calmly with gentle eyes as he simply stated to her by placing his left hand on her left shoulder, "One of my children is dealing with him as we speak." He paused then placed his other hand to his chin like he was forgetting something, then he looked to the both of us in a 'I got it' face as he simply told us, sheepishly, "I almost forgot, I brought my youngest daughter with me, and she should be by the book store area of this place, come."

He began to walk to where the store was located and we began to just follow him, and I was curious about that as I pondered at him now, _he said he was my Grandpa, but he has a young daughter? And other kids? I'm even more confused_. "You don't need to be confused dear, just know that you might have either some aunts or cousins as well, and the reason they couldn't look after you, is cause we have been mainly busy dealing with the worlds, and helping them out." I jumped from those words he said, as if he read my mind and Momma looked at him weirdly as well in response. He then said to us as we were almost to the store, "Yes Ranamon, I can read minds all the time, in fact once I arrive on any-given world once, I instantly know all the past, present, and for the most part, the ying-yang sight of the individuals or in case to better word it, both futures." She too jumped because Momma wasn't expecting that from him. He just chuckled in front of us while walking.

We were finally at the store, and it was slightly big. It said "Frontier Books, the Best Book Place to Know to Have" as a welcome sign. He just went inside, and we did too since he said he bought the entire place for the day and once we did, I was slightly awed again to what I saw. I know I couldn't read sometimes, because my eyes tend to blur when I read, or try to, but I was amazed non-of-the-less I can clearly tell now as if my eyesight was partially yet not at all fixed, which was explained later on my bloodlines fixed it slightly for me when I woke up back in Momma's room, for the first time.

The place was filed with not only old books against shelves, but common or new ones from my world, and also from what each display said, from others as well. At the counter though we were surprised that a digimon was reading a book, and he was a male-looking mummy at that. He looked at us and just simply nodded before pointing to a isle as he said to us in a young males voice, but with a hint of a rasp to it, "She has been over there for a while, and also thanks for purchasing some books from my store Aeroza. I do owe you some things after all." He went back to reading a book titled to my confusion, "Improvements of Life" as I saw Momma blush at the book. He looked at her briefly and shrugged as he stated plainly to her before resuming his reading the book, "The misses wanted some more in our chambers, who to pass the opportunity to do so?" I was confused and before I could ask, Momma stated to me carefully, "When your older."

Aeroza just simply motioned us as he also said to us kindly, "Come, and let's meet my young daughter." He turned to me with the same warmth in his eyes and told me gently, "She is around your age, but she is smart and ahead in her reading. She might also be doing things here for a while, but the things that is, you find out after meeting her." I looked at him in wonderment and slight excitement. We eventually found a girl around my age reading a book that was titled, "The Deities and The Powers we Dwell" up to her face, so I couldn't see her. Aeroza just coughed briefly, and the young girl jumped as she almost toppled over onto the ground as she was also leaning on her chair she was sitting on. She slowly lowered her book to see him, and she sheepishly then said to him as well, "Sorry dad, you know once I get into a book I caught my eyes with, I can't stop reading it until-" "Until you get interrupted, I know sweetheart." He told her in mirth. The young girl pouted at him for that, and then noticed Momma and I.

She had brown hair that was in curls, and was also wavy with her also having honey colored eyes mixed with a hint of brown in one eye, and blue in the other. She also had a button nose and the same face-shape I have, a heart shaped one as she was slightly taller than me from where she was sitting. She also had a few freckles on her face near her nose, or more around her nose. She was also wearing a light-green tank top shirt that had strange runes on it that I didn't understand at all, and she was also wearing blue-jean shorts with a regular belt with some silver studs around it. She also was wearing aquamarine colored sneakers with green shoelaces. Also I took notice that she also had a slightly tan skin tone to her as well unlike Grandpa... now that might take some time to get used to him being called that from me as he doesn't even look like one at how young he is.

She then placed the book down, and then went up to me with her hand raised as she simply stated with a gentle smile, "Hi, my name is Samantha Draveno, nice to meet you." I was stunned by this, and then shook her hand in automatic response. She looked at me in understanding when I flinched; as if she knew how I grew up till now. "Sam, this is your cousin, Rosalina Potter." Aeroza said to her and she now beamed at that name, and I was confused but only slightly. She then hugged me then and whispered to me kindly, " _Its ok, I lost my Mommy and Daddy to. Uncle Aeroza adopted me soon after they died by a shadow man. So he doesn't mind if I call him Daddy._ " I looked at her in surprise, then thought slightly to myself, _wait…. Shadow Man? Who is she talking about?_ Aeroza simply smiled at the both of us, and then turned to Momma as he then asked her, "How would you both feel like joining us for an adventure to an alternate version of this world, as I can easily take us there. Since it would be at a... Surprise location for my daughter, and Rose here."

Momma just dumbly nodded a yes, since he kept surprising her every time she began to either think or ask about something before speaking it. He simply chuckled and softly stated to her, and well to all of us, "Sometimes I can't control my 'reading of minds' ability, and also sometimes I tend to just say nothing at all so I don't ruin other's ideas or words when talking." He looked in front of us, and then simply snapped his fingers. A multi-colored portal suddenly appeared near us then. He turned to us once, before motioning to the portal, as Momma and I was slightly nervous until Sam asked excitedly to her Dad/Uncle, my Grandpa, "Primary Village?" He just simply nodded a yes to her, and then she ran right into the portal dragging me along.

Momma was about to shout at me in panic until I heard from Grandpa, I guess I call him that from now on as I now felt comfortable with him now from what I felt, a gentle presence mostly, "Don't worry, my travel portals are safe, and yes you too can come without consequences. You're my daughter, reincarnated as well as young Rose's new biological mother." She was stunned again for a few minutes as he chuckled once more to her actions and went into the portal, my Momma following us since the portal was like a long, yet short tunnel. When we all came out, I was in even more awed, and so was Momma from when I saw her face. She softly said to herself slightly loud, "This is impossible, I though… this village was …" Grandpa looked to her and chuckled slightly as he turned his head to her, with knowing of understanding in his eyes, "Yes, but this is an alternate world with different rules for the digimon, and digivolution, and everything that is. In fact you don't exist in this one world at all, only the world we came from." Momma then turned to him sharply at the words he said to her as he simply motioned to both Sam and I, and said to us quite clearly with mirth in his voice, "Go ahead and pick your partners."

I was mainly confused and thought quickly that I have been getting mainly confused this entire time, and then I was startled when I was dragged again by Sam once again, and I also noticed something: this place looked like a area for baby's and around us are baskets filled with different colored eggs of all kinds, but they were the same size. As we were going away from them, Grandpa shouted after us, "Just feel the ones with your heart, and let it choose for you, ok!" Sam simply nodded and I could if I would, if I wasn't dragged by her still.

We ended up in the middle of the place now, and then she let me go. She looked at me kindly with a gentle smile as she placed a hand on my shoulder, "Rose, what Dad said to us was simply meaning we have to close our eyes, and feel our partners out. It's sort of like a game to us." I slowly nodded with minor understanding, she noticed and sighed while blowing some stray hair away from her face, and then looked around us then back to me with another small smile, "Well, I can help you out as Dad taught me how to do this so I can get my first partner today, since it's my birthday as well. I just turned seven." I looked at her with slight wide eyes, and then weakly asked her, "If it's your birthday, why did you want to spend it with me?" Sam looked then at me in concern as she then shrugged with her also putting her hands now to her sides, and gave me a look that said to me 'what you talking about', and said kindly to me with a bigger gentle smile, "why not, we're family, and family sticks together, and me helping you out on my birthday cheers me up, ok Rose." I then gave her a small smile of my own and simply nodded my head.

I saw she was satisfied now as she placed her hands away from her hips, and placed one of them to her chin with her looking not only at me, but the eggs around us. Sam then said to me, quite clearly I might add, "Well, Rose, what Dad told me to do is to just close my eyes, and listen to my heart. He said the heart guides us through our lives, and it leads to what we are to or become. It even guides us to our destiny, and what we desire the most. So in words, just follow it every time alright?" Sam turned to me with a tilt of her head, some of her hair moving as well. I nodded once more as I simply said an 'ok' to her.

Again satisfied, she decided to show me what her Dad, my Grandpa, told her to do. So I watched her closely and noticed a strange mist-like aura going around her, and she simply moved away from me. After a couple of feet now from her walking slowly she stopped at one egg basket. It was colored blue with a few black stripes on it, and it also had a symbol that looked like a small bird taking flight as well. She opened her eyes as she pulled something out of her right pocket, which surprised me that it was the same, but different colored device I got on my hip. It was blue with a green metal lining, and the loop was pure silver-colored. The egg glowed and then stopped once she pointed it with the device like mine, and then simply picked it up as she went to me with a smile on her face, a very happy one at that. Once she was right next to me, she said, still happy, "Well, you seen how I did it Rose, now you try."

I gulped nervously as I then nodded. I then closed my eyes and looked deep into myself, after a while I felt like I needed to open my eyes, and I was surprised that I was near an egg basket and was also far away from Sam. I looked at her and also noticed I was at least or almost, five yards away from her. I then looked at the basket, and as it turns out it was a somewhat bigger egg then the others. It also was blood-red with two yellow stripes up top, and two blue ones on the bottom. It also had a weird symbol of some kind in the middle. I shrugged as I did the same as Sam by detaching my device from my belt, and pointed it to the egg. The egg glowed briefly, and then stopped like I saw hers do. So I did very carefully picked the egg up, and was surprised it was very light, yet slightly also heavy like a regular egg you pick up for chickens at farms or stores.

I then began to carefully walk to her, and she seemed to be in amusement watching me trying to not drop my egg so it wouldn't break, and then she told us to head back to her Dad and my Momma. So we did.

Turns out when I accidently dropped it, it didn't crack at all, and she laughed at me then before stopping and then said to me, with a humorous look on her face, "Dad said that the egg shell is made of the toughest stuff there is, and it will only break once the baby digimon hatches out of it. So were safe for now." I nodded in surprise once more, before now playfully glaring at her as I said then, "You could have told me about that Sam." She giggles slightly and then stated to me with mirth in her voice, which was slightly American mixed with British, "where would the fun in that be?" I began to laugh as she did to now. Then we continued walking to Grandpa and my Momma.

Seems they were talking for a while when we were gone. Momma noticed Sam and I as did Grandpa. She was although surprised at the size of my egg, and concerned with the strange symbol that was on it. Grandpa just smiled at us as he said simply with a clap of his hands, "well seems you got interesting partners girls, so let's get back alight?" He snapped his fingers again, and the same portal appeared once more. Before we left, Momma asked Aeroza a question I was confused at, "Aeroza, why does my daughter have a digiegg with the hazard symbol on it?" He looked at her carefully, and then spoke simply with a shrug, "Well, destiny is a funny thing. If it's her partner, why question it at all." Momma sweat dropped at that, and noticed my face as I was looking at the egg in slight warmth and softly smiled at me, which I took slight noticed.

When we came back, we noticed that we didn't arrive at the library-like book store, which Aeroza told me he owns and the Mummymon, Frank, which runs it was his co-partner along with a female digimon, which he said that she wasn't alright to work at the moment because she was dealing with their kid. I looked at Momma as I asked an innocent question, "Momma?" She turned to me and simply asked, "What Sugah?" "Where do babies come from?" With a tilt to my head as I asked her. She seemed to pale slightly and Grandpa looked at her in silent amusement as she answered me then after thinking quickly a few seconds, "Well… I'll tell ya when your older sweetie." I simply nodded at that with a smile on my face, and began to talk to Sam as we walked to where Duskmon battled MetalEtemon, and we all stopped talking and walking as we were surprised the area was a complete, yet utter wreck on some areas.

Grandpa whistled loudly, noticing the damage and turned to look at Momma as he asked her with mirth, "Your fellow legendary warrior can wreck a place alright, but why did he clear out the area when he could of waited for me to come and deal with MetalEtemon myself?" She turned to look at him with a slight sweat drop and answered him, deadpanned mixed in as well, "Sugah, I don't even understand that digimon at times, well at least he cleared the area for us." He simply nodded as said digimon came out of one of the buildings eating a burger, and took quick note of me and Momma, and the other two; Grandpa and Sam. He just shoved the entire burger into his mouth, and quickly replaced it by his mouth-guard as he came right to us and demanded slightly, "Where were you two? I was ordered to watch out for you both." Momma glared at him for demanding us to just talk, she was about to rudely respond to him until Grandpa placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down, and simply said to her quietly, "I got this."

She nodded in relief, and he now approached Duskmon and told him in what seemed like a long while until he looked at him in satisfaction, and understanding by looking at both of my and Sam's digieggs. "Seems we have been getting on the wrong foot… So to speak, Aeroza." Stated Duskmon to Grandpa, who nodded in reply, and then stated to him, "Yes and it seems you carry more than your share of darkness, even though that's the warrior you are." Duskmon just nodded a firm yes at that, and then we all froze as a wave of pure power went through the entire area, and I looked at Grandpa as I saw his once normal face was stern, yet filed with concern as he simply stated to us loudly yet not too loud as if to give away our location, "Seems we are about to be attacked."

Out of nowhere, I was taken from my Momma's arms, and me still holding onto my egg as I gasped in surprise as it quickly turned out it was MetalEtemon once more and he was teamed up with the dinosaur again, who was looking at me funny. MetalEtemon was laughing loudly in triumph as he shouted to them on top of a clay building, "Uh-Huh, I got my prize now. But seems my client is coming toward us as we speak, uh-huh." Down below everyone grew tense as Grandpa summoned a weird-looking blade out of nowhere, and held it expertly in a combat style I didn't know of. Sam also went right next to Momma, with her egg, hugging her slightly. Grandpa looked at Momma and calmly said to her, "Ranamon, I will get your daughter out of this situation. It seems a General Lord is here. Probably working for one of the Shadow Lords." She looked at me with worry, but also determination as she kept staring at my form saying to Grandpa, "Don't worry about that sugah, I'm the Warrior of Water here. I'll protect both girls if my daughter was with me." Grandpa simply nodded and turned to Duskmon as he simply stated to him, "I hope you're refreshed Warrior of Darkness, because if I know who it is, is coming, we might be up for a hard battle." Duskmon just simply nodded his head firmly, searching for that over-powering energy that was giving off all around us.

Then the mysterious, but overpowering energy vanished. Then out of nowhere, a raspy, but deep voice spoke all around us, even making the two digimon I was next two shiver slightly in small fear, "Well, well, well. Seems that Aeroza is indeed involved with the child I'm after. No matter, I will deal with those that want her so badly, personally." Up in the sky, a pitch-black portal that was almost the size of the building me and the other two digimon was on, appeared. It then spat-out a person wearing a pitch-black hoodie like cloak, with a golden zipper on it. He was also wielding a slightly blooded scythe that was also oozing out small traces of darkness.

Grandpa narrowed his eyes at the figure and stated out loud, also announcing who this person was, "So it seems we meet again Kravis, the Dark Scythe." The figure lowered its hood, and I was surprised that Kravis was a young male with purple-silverish mixed hair, and red-slanted eyes and fangs. He also had pointed ears like an elf. On the right side of his face was a three-clawed slash mark that scared over from a attack that didn't heal well. He laughed wickedly which cause me to shiver from his voice, and he slightly hissed a bit afterwards as he stated with a slight glare at the three, "So it seems Aeroza, but I was only told that I would be facing a willing opponent, not some female digimon wanabe, and a brooding demon digimon."

He looked up to me and the two digimon which I shivered even more from his glare, like he was looking right at my soul as he now wickedly smirked, licking his lips with a forked tongue with him also stating with a raspy tone with amusement, "But those two buffoons were able to get the girl like I wanted. Now for their reward…" He then began to open his hand, and held it back like he was about to toss a baseball, and a purple-like orb appeared instantly in his hand. The two digimon looked at him wide-eyes as well as in slight panic, moving me away from them all but a few inches behind them as MetalEtemon stated out loud, pointing with his free hand at Kravis, "We had a deal bud! Why are you backstabbing us?" Kravis paused for a moment, and then wickedly smirked a simple answer, "I lied."

He then quickly tossed it at us, and I was also taking quickly from behind MetalEtemon's arm as he spoke I was gently grabbed from the monkey mans, and into the black dinosaurs, and we then jumped off the roof. We thankfully landed on a cart that was filed with bedding and pillows that someone was selling before taking off in a hurry. I and the dinosaur looked at MetalEtemon then as he screamed in agony as well as pain as the sphere then began to engulf him. Then it destroyed him into red particles of data as the dinosaur shouted out in despair and sadness, "Etem!" The data then was absorbed into the purple-glowing sphere, and then went right back to Kravis. He then did something that made me look in disgust, and I wasn't the only one as it was also Momma and even Sam did as well. He ate it whole in one gulp, and swallowed it completely

Grandpa looked at him in slight rage as he now shouted to Kravis, "Was that necessary to eat that poor digimon?!" Kravis looked at him, not keeping his eyes off of me at all as he shrugged with him simply smirking wider, making a creepy smile filled with sharp teeth as he also responded with a hint of humor at what he thought he did was truly funny, "Well, waste not, what not. Now I got an energy boost from eating that mega digimon." He then looked at all of us then we all felt he was powering up for something, which I don't know what for, and shouted out loud now with him giving off a tainted black and silver aura of power, "Now to take this power and defeat you with it tenfold!" The aura then covered him entirely, and the power itself turned into a big black field of un-seeable black energy, mixed with a silver-like mist.

Then as we were about to move away from the spot, well me and the dinosaur, a huge arm with a wicked set of claws came out of the right-side of the orb. The mass of energy then cracked and we all had to shield our eyes from the burst of energy. When it was gone, I looked back, and I was scared more then I was before as to what was standing, no, floating in the air was a monster out of a nightmare.

It looked like a mutated dragon mixed with that of a demon. It was about as tall as the building me and the black dinosaur was on, and it was armored mostly everywhere. It also had wicked looking teeth and a forked tongue like he had before turning into this form. The tail had mainly sharp-dagger like spikes all around it, and on his wrists were silver-like versions of my bracelet, but they were slowly, but surely spinning around in a circle. His feet though also resembled to that of a dinosaur I thought I saw at a museum once, by myself when I sneaked out, and it wasn't good when I returned back to my former family just so you know; It was a velociraptor. The claws were blood-red, and looked very sharp to the touch. Also his eyes, were mainly silver but with gold coloring with runes in them. The armor he had on itself resembled, since he was a bipedal dragon type, of a plate-wearing warrior or something like that.

It laughed with a raspy, booming voice that was deeper than before, and just stared harshly with a evil smile also at Grandpa and the others, and Grandpa did something weird, he said something I couldn't hear, and a thick barrier was around not only me but with Momma and Sam. It responded in a tut-tut sound and glared at him badly, and then said deeply with a evil hint, "You can protect those you care about all you want, just know that this time, things are a whole, new, **LEVEL**!" He exclaimed loudly as a ball of darkness was then quickly sent to both Grandpa and Duskmon. If now one figured it out, I only call him Mr. Duskmon when talking to him, since he likes that.

They both dodged quickly, and the barrier that was holding Momma and Sam, was intact. But with small uneven cracks, before quickly restoring itself. The monster then looked at me, then at them both wickedly as it then somehow stretched its right arm out, and passed right through the barrier now grabbing me and then holding me tightly in its hands. I was screaming at this point, and the black dinosaur saw this as his eye's became slits and then was instantly at my side, biting the monster that was once Kravis, in the hand. Kravis howled slightly, and then swatted the dinosaur away as I then looked at the dinosaur in fear for him, since he wasn't moving at all, and Kravis looked right at me with an evil grin as he softly stated in a tone which I shivered at, "They're all fools little girl, thinking they can take me on now, with mega digimon data coursing threw my own veins! Let them see them try to get you out of my grasp."

I began to struggle now in small amounts, and he simple ignored it since his grip was good and tight, making me only struggle without any progress. He then opened his dragon-like mouth wide, and breathed laser-like flames at them all. I was looking at them then in deep fear and my magic now, which I was known for being a freak from my former family, began to show itself to everyone as it sent pulses into my device that I placed back before we came back to this world, on my belt. I forgotten my digiegg and was still baffled it would survive all these attacks, and this monster griping both of us hard as it is still doing, but what stunned me briefly and then filed with awe is to what I now witnessed.

My digiegg was sent into my device, and then a mystical female voice said softly but loudly in the area, causing a brief echo as well when she spoke, " _ **It's time**_ _._ " I was covered in a glow that the monster was scrunching his eyes at, and so where the others as I then noticed I wasn't in the monsters hands anymore, but I was floating next to a digimon I didn't know at all, at least from my cards.

It was a Red foxlike digimon that was bipedal, and she also had the same feet, but furred like Kravis's form. She also had golden tipped fox ears that also matched her fur, as she also had a silver tuff of fur in the front of her chest and stomach area. The foxlike digimon also had in the middle of her furred chest was that strange symbol from that egg. On her forehead though was a blue crystal with the same symbol as her chest, but glowed on and off a color to that of my own eyes. Her eyes when she was staring at me warmly in kindness, was green as well, but more darker. Her nose was also slightly brown in color but under her eyes was purple, upside down triangles. She then spoke making me aware now, in a young but mature voice, and it was a female tone, "Seems I dropped in the right time master."

I looked at her in confusion at that and I then stated innocently, with a tilt to my head, "I'm Rosalina, not master." The fox digimon giggled then briefly at my own statement, and then warmly floated to me as she smiled small, with her also placing a paw on my shoulder, "Of course it is, if that's what you want me to call you, I will call you by that name, Rosalina." I looked at her in sudden warmth and strangely, happiness as she called me by my full first name, and she gave me just a simple smile. She then stated to me warmly, but seriously, "We need to get back I believe Kravis, from what that monster is named for is going to do something at this moment to interfere with us."

I nodded for once as I wanted to help out this time, not stand by and be the helpless little girl I have been my entire seven years of life. My eyes were determined as we both took our surroundings as we then noticed that we were both near Momma. She looked surprised as well as Kravis as he shouted out in alarm to us all, "How did the girl do that?! Impossible!"

I looked at Momma, and she looked at me and my eyes, knowing that what I was about to do was risky, but she understood from my look and mouthed to me, since the barrier was making it so we couldn't hear her at all or Sam, "Go ahead, I'll support you all the way Rose." I smiled kindly at her, and then glared at the monster, Kravis as he then looked at my eyes and began to shiver slightly. My new digimon partner next to me, on my left side with her arms crossed and giving the same look to the monster. "Let's do this…" I turned to her and then I forgot to ask her, which I did just now, "Um what's your name?" My partner sweat dropped at my question to her, then gently looked at me with a small smile as she also shortly answered me, "Its NeoRenamon." I nodded and we both gave off a stance... well, mine was a rookie's, but NeoRenamon's was an expert fighting stance.

Grandpa and Duskmon came to us instantly, and he looked at me in pride, but Duskmon was in slight shock at my partner, like he has seen her before or something like that, and Grandpa stated to me proudly, but still looking right at Kravis, "Good job kiddo. Now let's fight together, as a family should be." I simply nodded as Kravis then began to cast three wave-like energy bursts at us, and I was picked up by my partner as we moved. Good thing to since they left three craters from where we were.

Since I was inexperienced at fighting, NeoRenamon then gave me one of my cards, and I noticed it was a strange-looking egg that had a sun image on it. I gave her a look, and she motioned to me the side of the device I was holding now in my hands again, and I looked at it and nodded. I shouted out loud, with some of my magic in my voice saying "Digimodify, Digi-Egg of Courage Activate!" Then a blinding flash of light surrounded us and in place of NeoRenamon was a new digimon.

She looked like a young woman at least sixteen with fox ears that resembled NeoRenamon's, along with her eyes and the hazard symbol on her armored chest. On both of the armored shoulders though was the sun symbol, and the armor itself was mainly silver with strange, small writings on the sides of the shoulder blades. Her armor also resembled to that of a holy knight and behind her back were two bird-like wings that were made out of flames that were safe to the touch. Her hair though was red like her fur was when she was NeoRenamon, and her skin tone was slightly bronze. Her height was at least 7 foot evenly, and she looked like she was athletic in her bodily form. She also wielded in her right and left hands, two metallic looking blades that had the same strange language on them like her shoulder blades on her armor. She also had a long foxlike tail that had quite a few golden rings like I have as my bracelet on her. At her waist though was a small golden looking bag, with a black zipper on it, and she had a firm yet kind look on her face as she mostly resembled to what I would look like at that age, yet it suited her as well as she looked at me. "Before you ask Rosalina, this is my Courage Form, Anuhamimon, the Fox-Angel of Flames. With it I will protect you as best as I can." She spoke like her rookie self, but more silky and powerful when she said this to me. I nodded slightly in awe at her new form, and she then took off along with Grandpa and Duskmon to attack Kravis.

Kravis took off into the air, and then began to shout out one of his unique attacks, "OMEAGA SHADOW WAVE!" Waves of pure, but tainted darkness was casted from his arms, and was sent right to me, and my partner quickly managed to block it with a aura-like shield around us, and when it was gone it too was as well. She turned to me kindly in a small grin, and then looked harshly within moments at Kravis as she resumed attacking him. Grandpa and Duskmon were currently working together and I was surprised by that since I thought Duskmon was always a loner when it came to fighting. Kravis began to howl in agony when they kept slicing near his chest area, and head. I however was only staring at the battle in slight fear, and awe at what was going on since I couldn't do anything at this moment.

I began to think since I couldn't do anything still, and with them attacking Kravis, _how am I supposed to help my partner if I can't do anything, I'm too young to know how to fight at all. If only I could help._ My partner shouted one of her unique attacks at Kravis, "Phoenix Flame!" The attack came from behind her, which was formed by her fire-like wings, and formed a huge bird, and it went quickly at Kravis at a very fast speed. He howled even more in pain, then he began to wickedly laugh at all of us, and then the next thing I noticed I was back in the same hands once more and this time he was squeezing me slightly, making me wince in pain. I was helpless.

"Let my granddaughter go Kravis, she has nothing to do with our fight!" Kravis laughed, squeezing me a small bit more, making me cry out in minor pain, and my partner, who was watching couldn't move at all or knowing that Kravis might hurt me more, or worse, and was biting her lip at my position. Kravis responded in a slight victorious tone to the three, "I can do anything I please as long as I have the girl... Your granddaughter right? This will make the master very, very pleased at that news." I noticed Grandpa paled at his words, then quickly recovered and positioned his sword at Kravis, stating loudly with determination in his voice, "If you think my granddaughter will stop me from stopping you, I will stop you without harming her at all." Kravis just wickedly grinned to them, licking his lips with his tongue as he stated firmly, but looking right at me, "if I squeeze her even more Aeroza, I might just then eat her darkness in her head instead."

I was confused, but was in pain still from his grip on me, and the others as well, as my partner stated in a questioned tone to Kravis, still in a fighting stance, "What darkness in her head, I didn't sense that." Kravis chuckled at that and replied, knowing that it was making him enjoy watching them like this, "The remaining-neutralized darkness in the girl's head is what mainly attracted me to her; besides her supposed hidden power in the first place." He then looked at me in a weird way, which made me shiver, besides me being in sight pain from his firm grip, and he wickedly looked back at them with his teeth showing in a 'I won' way, "I can also just call my master here, and deal with you lot later as I take her back to our labs… To let's say, an opportunity of use, so to speak." I then began to get light-headed, knowing that his firm grip was making me breath less every passing minute, and my eyesight was going blurry.

My partner noticed this and tried to get me out of his grip then, but I was moved away each time as he then wickedly laughed and swatted her out of the way, into a building, making a loud crashing noise that woke me right up in alarm as I shouted weakly to her from his grip, "No, Anuhamimon!" He glared at my statement and then I began to glow brightly, which for some-reason was burning his hand. He immediately let go of me in surprised pain, as I then began to fall down from a very high position in the sky since he was probably up in the air around at least 200 or so feet. Tears entered and flew from my eyes as I was no longer glowing, with me now looking at my Momma and saw she was looking at me in despair and horror as she was I think silently shouting my name.

I was almost to the hard ground now; knowing that I wouldn't make it, and saw my short life pass through my eyes, both the good and the bad. And more tears came from me as I whispered one final time, at least what I thought was my final time, _I love you Momma._ I then felt I was suddenly grabbed, and I turned to look as it was another digimon I didn't know about. As I was safely, floating in her arms now. It was a young woman digimon that looked mostly like a fairy.

She had ivory-colored armor, and some of it was covering her eyes, as well she had purplish-silky hair. Her wings were like that of a butterfly slightly, and she had some of her stomach and some parts of her chest showing as well, but not too offensive to question others if they saw her. She gave me a gentle smile at me in relief as she then spoke to me kindly, asking in reassurance, "You ok little one?"

I nodded my head fast, and then turned slightly to hug her in comfort, since I was still overwhelmed of my fall. She was surprised at that as she then landed and patted me on the back reassuringly. She then placed me inside the barrier somehow next to my Momma. My Momma and my friend/cousin both hugged me, and I was sighing happily as we then noticed my Momma stiffened as she looked at the fairy digimon and said out in disbelieve to her, "Kazemon is-is that you?!"

I looked at both Momma and the fairy lady who was named Kazamon, and the fairy digimon just smiled at Momma and responded nicely, "No, I'm not the same, yet the same Kazemon you know. In fact I fused with a human to be this way. And I also happened to come to an agreement with her, Zoe that is, and she gained all of my memories, so she knows you to." Kazemon looked at me carefully then warmly smiled at me, hugging me before pulling away and turned back to Momma as she then asked her, "Ranamon, why didn't you tell me you got such a cutie for a daughter now, I can smell that she is yours a little. Mon Bien." Momma just blushed at the slight compliment about me, and knowing with slight sorrow in her eyes that this is her friend, and yet not at the same time.

She simply smiled now at Kazemon, and then raised an eyebrow to her as Momma also asked her with a small smile on her face, "The girl, Zoe, is slightly French I take it?" Now it was Kazemon's turn to blush and nodded a slight yes to her, and then told her kindly, standing now since she had to lean-in to hug me, "Yes she is. Though the agreement when we first fused, we met each other in her heart, so to speak, and agreed when she turns into me, she gets to watch and help me out, and in turn I fully or slightly come out at times when she is either sick, or needs my help mainly, like this fight here."

She then had a glazed look and just stood there for a few moments, and then smiled warmly while looking at me and at Momma at the same time, "She just told me that she is excited to have more female company at the moment; being in a team with mainly boys is too intoxicating, and she also thinks your little girl is adorable." I blushed since I never got this much attention on me before, but only with Momma slightly when we're together in her room from how long I knew her. Momma then asked her with a raised eyebrow, like she was wondering about something, "what about the… others… they remember us?"

Kazemon now looked to her sadly and shook her head no to her as she also responded in the same way she felt, "when I talked to the spirits, they somehow had no memory; and only knew that they only existed at the moment to fuse with the other boys that's with Zoe. It seems I was the only one to be unscathed by the memory loss." Momma looked sadden at that, and so since Sam was simply staring at Kazemon in awe, I decided to pull her this time, and hugged both Momma and Kazemon. They were slightly surprised at this, then gratefully returned the hug.

A loud boom came from the barrier that got our attention, since we almost forgot that we were in a battle against a monster at the moment. Kazemon had a determined look on her face right then, and so did my Momma. She simply nodded to her like they were silently communicating in a hidden language of some kind with their thoughts, so in turn I was confused as she then rose in the air. She gave me a last warm smile, before taking off to face Kravis once more. Momma then stood up and told me very firmly, but with warmth in her voice as well as a feeling I didn't know about, "Rose, stay here next to Sam, I'll go see to your partner, and try to get her back on her feet. And Samantha, protect my girl and keep her out of his hands."

Sam nodded at her, then dragged me to a safer part of the area to a building that he wouldn't think I was at, and we huddled together as the battle progressed. My body was still hurting, and I couldn't breathe slightly somewhat thanks to Kravis. Sam looked at me happily and that then grew to concern as I began heavily breathing. I couldn't hear her calling my name at all as I passed out.

 _ **Normal POV**_ _ **:**_

Ranamon went to the current location that her daughters' partner was, a hazard type non-of-the-less. She shifted through the rubble until she heard a slight female moan coming right under her, so she moved and found that she was changed back into NeoRenamon, and she was also in slight pain, but looked to be alright.

She grabbed the offered paw that was sticking out, and NeoRenamon looked grateful then suddenly stiffened as she felt something was wrong with her tamer, she immediately ran to her location and was shocked to find out she had minor scrapes, and was passed out breathing heavily, and the little girl, Sam she knew was trying to wake her up gently and weakly calling her name with worriedness in her eyes.

Ranamon came soon after wondering what the fox digimon was about until she grew very worried at her daughter and went right next to her. She brushed her hair and then checked her pulse. She was even more worried now that it was slightly weak. She ran to her daughter's partner, and NeoRenamon knew what to do for some reason, she clapped her paws together, in pain but pushed through it as she placed them on her tamer's chest. Ranamon watched in slight awe, and yet with concern as NeoRenamon healed her daughter slightly to the point that her pulse was normal, and she was breathing better. She then quickly grabbed NeoRenamon as she too then pass out as she used whatever energy she had left, and placed her next to her daughter. She turned to Samantha, and she simply nodded a firm yes with a determined, but concerned look at the two.

Ranamon took off now to the battle. Most of the area was even more damaged from their fighting, and Kazemon, used her twister-like attacks against Kravis to make him howl in pain as he crashed down to the ground into a building, thankfully that it was empty. Kravis slowly got up, some wounds depicting that it was mainly darkness that was coming out of him as he huffed in anger and rage as he shouted aloud, "I may have been slightly beaten today Aeroza, thanks to the help of warriors of legend. But know this," a huge portal of darkness was behind him as he was leaving backwards, looking at the all in hate and anger, "She is not safe at all, so I suggest you watch out, or something truly awful will happen… Mwahahahahaha…" He went through the dark portal, and it vanished along with him.

Aeroza cursed now, since he felt this was going to happen. He looked at the worried looks of both female digimon, and noticed Ranamon's even more, and asked her calmly, dismissing his weapon, "Ranamon, did something worse happen while we were fighting?" She nodded and quickly explained what NeoRenamon did to her daughter, since she was almost, to fear she say it, died on her. He was slightly surprised at this, and then furrowed his brow. He turned to Kazemon noticing that the two human and digimon spirits was concerned as well as Ranamon about Rose.

"Kazemon," said digimon jumped slightly, having her name pronounced in a tone of demand and she looked at him, with a questioning look, "Where are the other Digidestined warriors of legend at the moment?" She looked at him in annoyance and simply told them, letting Zoe come through for this, "They took Tommy, and decided to ditch me since I was taking too long to shop since I somehow found money on the ground. As I began to search for them, Kazemon decided to tell me she felt her fellow warrior female digimon friend nearby and asked if we could go talk to her, and by the time we got here, most of the digimon were running away in terror and she decided to turn me into her, and when we did, well.. We helped you, as well as Rose… that's her name right?" She turned to Ranamon and she nodded a yes with a smile on her face, and turned back to Aeroza to finish, "and chatted slightly with Ranamon. And you know the rest." He nodded in acceptance at that, knowing that the two females were close, even with their old Ancient digimon forms were the same, like sisters.

Duskmon then took noticed of Kazemon, and slightly bowed and spoke, "Lady Kazemon, it is an honor to have you return to us. I have been not under Lord Cherubimon's influences for a while, and I have come to a conclusion that this is not my true form. So at this point, I and Ranamon will not tell him that we know." Ranamon raised a hand up slightly and told all of them with a sheepish grin, one hand behind her back slightly as well, "Well Sugahs, I may have known about myself… a while now, and I'm not under his control completely." The two digimon looked at her in surprise at that, and she then told them all about ChaosZenmon, in which Aeroza laughed as they turned to him in question as Ranamon finished her tale about Rose, and the Zenmon meeting.

He simply smiled at this and told them, "He tends to give off jokes and stuff, so it doesn't surprise me that he did the way he did on making you her mom, Ranamon." The three digimon sweat dropped at that, and then Kazemon slightly coughed and then said to them, sheepishly, "Well... I might head out and find the others. Knowing them they ended up lost without my guidance." She then noticed that Rose wasn't there with them, and was about to respond until her digimon appeared with both Samantha, and Rose in her arms, panting slightly in panic.

Then all of a sudden, loud footsteps began to be heard, and slight movement from the ground. A big cloud of dust clouded their vision slightly, and when it sent away, it was a huge dragon-based digimon that was looking at them harshly, and it resembled a machine mostly. It was one of the former dark masters reborn to this world: Machinedramon, and he looked pissed for some reason or other at them all. It then shouted in a regular, but mechanical voice, "Who disturbed my nap. I was having a dream about meeting a female dragon until I was rudely woken up. Who did it?!" Everyone sweat dropped except for Rosalina, who they noticed that she was unconscious.

Aeroza sent the machine-based dragon digimon a very eye wide and also harsh glare, which made it sweat bullets slightly and then gulp at him. It then laughed weakly and then took off rather quick once more away shouting out loud, "never mind, I'll find another place to nap before I run into him again!" The three digimon, and the Warrior Digidestined of Wind sweat dropped even more, and Ranamon turned to Aeroza, asking with wonder, "You faced him before, haven't you?" Aeroza just simply nodded and stated in a deadpanned tone, "He wouldn't stop bugging me, so I let him have it." Kazemon was curious and was about to respond, and he merely raised his hand up and simply said, "You don't want to even know; it was embarrassing situation that caused it." He turned to Rose, and then felt that she was undergoing more than he thought of her bloodlines. He turned to the three and then calmly placed a hand on Rose's head and looked at all three, saying, "She needs to be protected more… and I think she needs to be away from Cherubimon for a while, including to what might transpire if he catches wind of this."

The three digimon looked at him questionably, and NeoRenamon looked at him in only confusion since she never met the mega digimon at all. "What do you mean Sugah, she's fine where I'm living at the moment?" Ranamon questioned Aeroza, with her hands on her hips. Duskmon simply nodded his head, and Aeroza sighed, replying, "Look, Ranamon, she is safe with you, but if what Kravis just threatened us with is a true meaning for her life. Seems the one Shadow Lord I know might take her, and use her…" Kazemon was concerned for her friend, and so was the human she fused with. Ranamon however got the hint of his voice at the end, and began to worry as she slightly asked him hesitantly, "use her for what?" He looked at her right in the eyes and simply said what she feared, "Use her as a catalyst for a one of the 13 doors, which seals off not only a fragment of the Corruption King, but a very, ancient, and powerful digimon by the name of AncientMillenomon. A very powerful, but crafty digimon that was only sealed away from using tainted darkness to his benefit." He turned to all four, including his daughter and finished, "if he is freed, he would probably be instantly captured, and have his powers siphoned off for increasing the Corruption King's re-formation. Since, long ago I destroyed his body, but not his spirit." They all looked at him with wide eyes then, even Duskmon.

Ranamon nodded and then asked him, worry clearly in her voice, "But if I leave, Cherubimon would not only hunt me down and try to kill me, but Rose here as well since she's my daughter." He nodded as if he knew that would likely happen, and turned to Kazemon and simply stated with ease; as if this would easily solve all their problems, "Ranamon joins you and your friends for now. Plus I think Zoe might be a aunt-like figure to Rose here. As well, as you Kazemon." He then clapped his hands, even though both Zoe and Kazemon shared the same wide-eyed look at him saying their were aunts now and finally said, looking at his daughter, "We need to get going Sam, you know your sister Sakura was going to teach you some new moves I believe as well as Hinaka." Samantha nodded an excited yes, and grabbed her dad's hand. He looked at them both before saying one more thing to them. "Tell Rose that I love her, and sooner than later we will meet up again, and this time she will be meeting the _whole_ family... eventually. Our Family Ranamon, you can give Kazemon or Zoe, the information as to why that is."

He looked at Duskmon briefly, and then snapped his fingers, and a trunk appeared out of nowhere. He tilted his head to Ranamon and told him, "All of their belongings are in that trunk. Furniture and everything, and so you may expect your Lord to be upset after a while. Just don't tell the others until their memories are restored." Aeroza also paused then states to him, "If he gives you trouble, simply state these words: In time of need, the crow flies", your supposed lord will get the term quickly." Duskmon nodded a firm yes to Aeroza, and then vanished into the shadows, somehow out in the open.

Aeroza then turned to the three remaining digimon, and then pointed out to the rubble of once a small building, and simply told them, "Your daughter's second partner is at the building, and yes it's the same BlackGuilmon that was casually tossed over there. And one more thing, your daughter's device makes her a Digidestined, and it's a mixture of quite a few of them; a mixture of the devices in most of the digital worlds, and in that trunk I created for you and your daughter, has a small booklet of all the Digivices of what kinds they are and how they work, and another one that details what hers does. In fact she might be even able to fuse with her digimon." Ranamon looked at him in shock, then looked slightly amazed at what he said as she gently looked at her sleeping daughter.

She returned her eyes to him now and he simply nodded in understanding, his mind already reading her thoughts on the matter, and finally said making a portal appear, "farewell, and I suggest that Zoe here or Kazemon, talk to the others first before you join them. I think the only one that will be crossed would be J.P. and the Digidestened of Light." He gave a final wave, and then him along with his daughter and the portal was gone.

Kazemon then decided to turn back and head into the digivice to recharge. A sudden swirl of data covered her entire being, and Zoe took her place which made Ranamon jump slightly. Zoe appeared to be at least twelve years in age, and around at least a couple of inches smaller than Ranamon. She had slightly long-golden blonde hair and wearing a purple knitted cap on her head, she also had light-blue eyes, and her skin tone was mainly Asian descent, while her face was not, looked French slightly, and mixed with American. Her face was slightly heart-shaped and she looked like she had slight curves around her waist with some muscle on her body, and also some developments up top as well, making her look at least a year or two older then she was. She was also wearing simple blue jeans, and on the side of her belt which was dark-brown in color was the digivice she used to turn into Kazemon. She was also wearing regular looking sneakers, with pink shoelaces with also a strap on them.

Zoe now greeted Ranamon with a gentle smile, tilting her head to the side. Ranamon retuned the smile back, and then looked to her daughter that was in her arms once more, softly humming for a few moments in her sleep, as she just gently brushed her hair to the side, and once more her tail wrapped around Ranamon's waistline. Zoe looked at the tail in surprise then as Ranamon looked to her sheepishly as well with a smile on her face still, and simply told her, "I'll explain some things later to you, since Kazemon will be able to listen, right.. Zoe is it?" Zoe nodded a kind yes to her and said to her warmly, looking at her daughter, Rose, "She sort of resembles you mostly if you were human, and she also looks cute for her age." Ranamon nodded slightly in agreement, and then asked her, with NeoRenamon wondering the same thing, "So you think your group will accept us for a while; I'm sure we can help slightly?" Zoe pondered for a moment, and then nodded as she responded, with a smirk on her face to both Ranamon and NeoRenamon, "I can be very~ convincing." She sing-song slightly to them, making them both slightly giggle but enough to not wake up Rose.

Ranamon then turned to the rubble and then asked NeoRenamon, "Could you go get you other partner to my daughter I take it. I know he didn't deserve to be treated like that by Kravis." NeoRenamon just simply nodded, vanished and returned with a completely unconscious BlackGuilmon. Before NeoRenamon can place him down, Rosalina's digivice glowed, and then the BlackGuilmon was sent by data particles into the digivice, and then slowly diminished glowing. The three were surprised by that as it said in a slight young women's voice, " _ **Partner added: Race Guilmon-dragon species. Name BlackGuilmon-Rookie level. Moves Power Crusher, Wave Claw, Howling Blaster. Considered number of partner, Second. Main partner NeoRenamon of Renamon race species, Hazard Crystal detected. Moves: Omega Beam (on all Digvolutions), Striking Paw, Ultra Kick. Considered partner: Main Partner. Digieggs Added: Courage Digiegg from Card. Other partners available; unknown at the moment.**_ "

Ranamon and the other two looked at the device, and at each other as Zoe looked at them with interest, "well, at least we know now it works for her." The digimon looked at each other than nodded then looked back to Zoe as they began to walk through the area, searching for the other digidestine.

Little do they know that a pair of blood-red eyes was watching not the three but the little girl as it responded in it's hiding spot, which it was the whole time, and spoke with a slight English accent, "Seems that she is here now? Better go tell my master the good news." It vanished in the darkness.

* * *

Ok that's chapter three done, this one is longer for a reason because I thought some fight scenes would be great a bit, don't you guys think? Also me introducing more OC's as well as to new digimon, their names will be changed once she decides to name them, like in some digimon world games, they could name digimon to anything they wanted, so Rosalina might be doing that a bit. Was supposed to happen. Also the new name I made for the new AncientMillenomon. Let's just say it can easily slap Lucemon into the wall with just a whack by one of its hands, and knock him out. But that digimon would only be mentioned once in this chapter, and not make an appearance until future chapters.

Also me deciding for Ranamon and Rose to be with the other Digidestined instead at Cherubimon's Castle, it will be explained in chapter four. Also I would like to point out I will be posting the Jade story soon, but not too soon. I plan to make at least chapter four or five of this story before posting that one, and I got to tell ya it's a big chapter.

Like I said before, any OC's or plots would be nice in my reviews or something like that. And I would only added them if it's from your permission to do so. And let me tell you, not only Lucemon would be a threat, but a few other digimon or people will be as well. And yes, the spirits this time get to go with the Digidestined, but something will happen to Zoe though, making her different case though, in future chapters that are not for a while.

Also I like to point out; yes that Rose's digivice is a mixture functioning of some of the Seasons 2, 3, and frontier, as well as a fusion loader. So it might be unique for those that do get it, let's just put it like that.

So this is Aeroza, signing-

(Gets whacked in the head by Metaletemon, and he glares at Aeroza, 'why did you kill me off in this chapter uh-huh?'

Aeroza sweat drops, 'well, you're not really an important character, duh'

Gets whacks in the head even more, and began complaining loudly after five minutes of bashing, MeltalEtemon leaves.

Aeroza sweat drops even more and mutters with slight brushin on the face and head.)

As I was saying,

This is Aeroza, signing out. Peace!


	4. Ranamon's Fury, A New Change For Better

Author's Announcement:

Ok the Jade Chan Story is up, but I'm in the middle of the other one I mentioned as well. So if that is up before this, just say I had to get some ideas for this chapter. This chapter might be having some world hopper; aka; people from other worlds ending up meeting the new group which consists of Ranamon and Rosalina, while they travel to the next location, also I like to mention that the digidestend were told to locate the ten sacred objects, which was rumored to be from 10 different worlds, and ended up in this one, but was lost to the digimon for centuries. The items were also used by the Ancient versions of theirs spirit forms that the digidestined have. Also Ranamon might get hers, but modified, as well as her beast form in this chapter. Also these objects might be related to Rosalina's weapon a bit, they made for the digimon as a peace offering long, long, ago when the digiworld was still connected to other, alternate, worlds. This btw will be happening once more later on in the story.

Also a spoiler alert a bit, Rosalina unlocks her weapon in this chapter, so yes this chapter will be a long one as well. But if you also wondering, is it a Keyblade, or a Zankpakto? And the answer to that is… Both. So yes, but I'm not going to spoil what spirit would be in her blade until she almost completes the trail with Ranamon, and if you asking why that is, here's a hint: Ranamon along with Ophanimon was in her heart remember in chapter one? Well, she is allowed to go and help her because of that, as well as those she wants to join her. But the tasks will be slightly different then the games though. But the 1st task is choosing what to give up… or not to give up lol.

I also like to give a hint of who shows up, but half human because of her species, she has mustard-like hair and tends to wear a leather-black jacket which is always open, with silver studs and a zipper. And regular pants. Also her symbol is that of a sun with both yellow, and red. Also I'm de-aging her slightly to close age to Rosalina a bit when she arrives there. Also she turned into a raging She-Demon in the first movie, then follows onward to help her friends, as an actual friend. And my last hint: all four are on Netflix right now, which I don't own as well for that part.

Also I like to mention that someone else will show up as well. He is slightly cocky and arrogant, tends to wear some type of latex amour, and had black eyes and hair. But I won't announce who he, but he will be arriving the very same time as the girl though, through a strange portal in the sky, but not high, just like twenty or so feet in the air above the group. Also as a hint, Jade Chan, in my other story uses this type of blade as well, but it's completely different then Rosalina's. As well as the spirit. And one of Aeroza's kids also shows up, and explains a few things about it.

Also one of the new threats would show itself later on in this chapter as well, and of course they fight it slightly, but do they kill the threat or the threat runs away to tell the tale? Who knows?

I'm also making the group head to a new location, which I thought would be unique during this story, as well as some old digimon from the seasons 1-2 in it. But the location I decided along with that would be in the next chapter of this

Lastly I don't digimon, harry potter, or any franchise I might add to this story, only my OC's and whatever I think up.

Also a few things:

" _ **Digivolution**_ " = Digivice info-talking or chatting

 **"Demon"** = Demonic or very powerful voices, summoning weapons or summons with name and speech

 _Thoughts_

" _Spirit / Weapon Voice_ " = the weapon I have been mentioning, as well as sprit talking and whisper speech

So let's resume.

(Modified: 10/14/17)

* * *

 _ **Normal POV, Outskirts of Market Row during mid-day:**_

"So sugah, you think they would accept us, just like tha'?" Ranamon turned to Zoe as said girl had her hands behind her head with them walking to the place where she was told by the Warrior of Flames' digidestend, since he was the current leader in their group.

Zoe then looked at both her and Rosalina as she also gave an inward smile with her noticing that her daughters' tail was clinging to her arm now since they were walking close to each other, and spoke softly to not wake her up, "Ya, they seem to be good group so far. We have been doing a lot of battles though from other digimon. Especially since Takuya and Koji got their beast spirits recently." Ranamon looked at her in wonder as well as surprise at that, and then asked quickly, "So they have them too huh?" Zoe just nodded, placing her arms down and then just started to swing her free arm side-to-side slightly as Ranamon then said, but mainly to herself; Zoe herself still heard though, "Seems I can't find mine yet, and they found theirs…" Zoe turned to her with a hidden look of sympathy at this to her.

Kazemon explained to her a while back that human spirits, and their counterparts, their beast spirits are like two beings made whole if they found each other. So if Ranamon said she hasn't found hers yet, that would mean she is still lonely, even though the human Warrior of Water still has her daughter around her all the time as a mother.

Zoe was about to say something to get her mind off of that, but they were startled as some people from the group came out of nowhere and smacked right into them, knocking them all down and making Ranamon's daughter wake up slightly with a yawn, and cutely asked her mother, "Momma, is it time to get up yet? I'm still sleepy." Ranamon turned to begin to shout slightly, and then stopped as she noticed that the two boys, which were both humans like Zoe, had minor injuries on them; mostly slight cuts on their arms as if they were attacked.

One boy had a big orange hat on his head with slightly grey eyes, a normal white t-shirt with yellow Capri shorts, and green and white sneakers. His shorts also had two red, small looped belts around them with his pockets, and he looked like he as around nine or ten years of age. The other boy had a ball-cap that was navy-blue and dark-colored blue eyes. He was also wearing a green shirt with a blue jacket with one lone yellow stipe on both arms of said jacket. He was also wearing black-jeans that didn't reach his ankles, and plain white sneaker shoes with laces. They were both Tommy Himi and Koji Minamoto, as they also seemed to be carrying backpacks that now lay on the ground.

Zoe Orimoto looked like she was about to shout at them both until she too noticed that they were injured, with cuts. She grew concerned as she then began to fuss over Tommy, who was moaning from only being touched from the slight cuts on his arms. Zoe then turned to Koji with a firm glare that made him gulp as she then asked him in not only concern, but worry, "What happened to you guys? Last time I saw you two, there was no injuries like this one on both of you…" and she then noticed that the others were not with them and continued to ask him, treating his wounds with some bandages she snuck out of one of their back-packs from Kazemon's suggestion, "and why isn't Takuya and the others not with you?"

Koji slowly sat up and wince briefly from his right arm as he then began to look at her, then noticed a female digimon, and a… blue skinned human girl with a tail? And told her calmly, but in minor pain, "We were attacked by some kind of creature, which turned out it wasn't even a digimon at all. It said it came to this world seeking out some kind of power to increase not only his own powers, but to use it as a weapon of some kind for the one who wanted it as well." He looked at them both since he noticed their looks on their faces, but Zoe Orimoto still listened as she wrapped more bandages on Tommy's arms, and continued, and the little girl looked slightly scared as she cuddled with the female digimon, who gently hugged her with her one arm as her tail wrapped around it. "It sort of resembled a humanoid, armored, bat-like demon, and he also wielded a very large broadsword. He also was wearing a pitch-black cloak that felt wrong, or in case sensed wrong like it was tainted. He was also at least eight foot in height, and had very sharp fangs from his wicked smile. We decided to confront him what he meant until he sniffed the air and said that it was close by and turned to us with a look I even shivered from as he then attacked us without warning. We were able to dodge and quickly digivolve into our spirit forms, which surprised him slightly, but he kept attacking us hard."

Zoe turned to him, after carefully placing a now resting Tommy on the ground with her jacket folded up like a pillow and then turned to him with a look to continue, and he did so. "He was able to beat us as he then summoned some strange creatures with glowing yellow eyes, and told them to capture us thinking we might be useful later on, Takuya told us to escape and we did. I don't know what about the others, but I know that J.P. and Takuya was captured by them, and he, the person that attacked us was gone. Along with the creatures."

Zoe began to think slightly in worry about her own team mates, and Ranamon looked at Koji with concern, because of what he meant of glowing, yellow eyes sounded like the Heartless creatures Aeroza mentioned briefly to her from what he explained as she asked what truly AntiBasulomon was, when his daughter and her went to get their eggs. Rosalina turned to her Momma, now slightly calm as she asked her with a tilt to the head, "We go to save them right Momma, from bad bat?"

All three now looked at the child; well Koji did like the kid had two heads, and the others two thought it was slightly cute asking that. Ranamon was about to reply until something landed on Koji, hard, making a 'ow' sound come from him. It was two digimon that were considered companions with their group, and one of them had Seraphimon's egg in a pink strap around its waist. It was Neemon and Bokomon. The two digimon got off of Koji in a hurry, and then quickly stood up.

Zoe offered Koji aid to help him up, and he did, slowly stand on his two own feet. Ranamon did the same, but with her daughter standing up as well. Then she decided to give Rose the very same, Digiberry, which she took very happily. She ate it in one gulp, which also surprised Ranamon since she also ate the red stem this time without complaints, or coughing.

Zoe and Koji was talking while that was going on as they both stopped with shocked looks at what the girl just did with that strange fruit, and both Bokomon and Neemon was the same, except Neemon dumbly asked to them all, "So I bet the girl was so hungry, she decided to eat it in one big bite, like a Whamon?" All four sweat dropped at that, as the girl in questioned tilted her head in confusion at the digimon, and then turned to her Momma, Ranamon, and asked curiously, "Momma, what's a Whamon?" Ranamon turned to her as she just simply smiled, with her answering to her simply, "Well Rose, it's a very big fish-like digimon as it lives mostly in ocean waters not too far from here, and its mainly likes to carry us around inside it for underwater trips to far off places." Rosalina looked confused at this, then nodded in little understanding at that, since she have read about whales once, but never seen one as she only saw then in pictures; well to the books she could able to read slightly.

Koji then clapped his hands all of a sudden, making young Rose jump as he now responded to them all, "We need to get to the others. I don't know about you guys, but I'm tending to get some payback against that creature." He began to feel better with him about to began to take off until Rose asked him innocently, "Why?" He turned to her and then simply said, with a slight shrug, "Because it needs to be done." She looked at her partner as Rose then asked her, "Should he go alone NeoRenamon?" Her partner looked at her in amusement at this, since she felt that the human could take care of himself, and the reason she was amused is because of her tamers ability to care slightly to others, even though she hasn't known them for a long while.

NeoRenamon simply shrugged as the fox digimon replied with a small smile on her muzzle, "it's up to him mainly; he is a warrior after all." Rosalina simply nodded and then stated out loud, but not too loud like a scream, "Then you need us to go with you Broody!" Koji sweat dropped at that as he then pinched the middle of his nose and dare he asked her, which he did, "Why am I called Broody?" She simply smiled as she replied to him, "Cause you tend to brood ever since you were here mostly. I think your brothers the same way too Broody. He doesn't like to be called that." He looked at her in confusion, but Ranamon held back a chuckle, and so did Zoe since she briefly met that digimon. But they were stunned by Rosalina as they didn't now that at all, but knew that the warriors of both light and darkness are two opposites, yet are considered brothers. As the two as well as the spirit of Kazemon to wonder how she knew that.

So after a while, they all decided to head out. Koji now carrying Tommy and every fifteen or so minutes, Zoe would as they simply repeat the cycle since they all walked on a clear path. Rose would also make small comments about things she wanted to know; since she was a curious child after all, and Ranamon explained the best she could to her. Bokomon though was also besides young Rose, and also was a big help as he explained the legends and myths of the warriors from the book he has as well as her questions to her. Neemon was of course being himself: a dork of a digimon as he was bringing up the rear, jumping and skipping slightly. NeoRenamon decided to go into Rose's digivice, and rest up while they walked, and surprisingly, all Rose had to do was say 'return' and the 'digimon's name'.

After a while again, Rosalina decided to do something which amused the travel companions slightly. She decided to name her two current digimon. "I think that dinosaur should be named Bruno, because he looks tough, yet sweet." NeoRenamon laughed at that, and said dinosaur digimon, which was awake now and fully healed inside the digivice as well, huffed slightly, but also had a small grin in place with him taking no objections from that name from within it. Rose also began to think more, and Ranamon was amused from the names she kept telling her other digimon now, even one that made the Renamon-species digimon blush slightly to. Until, finally after twelve minutes, "How about Flare?" Rose asked her by talking to the digivice.

Neorenamon liked the name as she gently smiled from within the device as she then responded, her voice coming from the device as well, "I could get used to that name." "Of course you pick that one to be your name; you tend to get 'Flared' up when you don't get your way, hahaha." Bruno laughed at the female digimon, clutching his sides at his own small joke, which wasn't funny at all, and making a tick mark appear on Flare's head as she now whacked him on the head, within the digivice.

After at least or close to two hours of traveling, they finally came to a small village that resembled to an actual town like in the human world, which surprised them all slightly, but it was ran mainly by digimon. The town's name was called New Digilot. In the middle of a regular school, well, their only school that is, was a statue of a very powerful creature of some type, but Ranamon knew it wasn't a digimon at all, but some kind of beast that gave off power just by its looks. It resembled a very big dragon with four wings that had a zig-zag edge on each one, and it was also armored. Also they had a mall, and one restaurant run by the very famous Digitamemon, a big egg-like digimon with wicked-looking green feet with red claw-like toes. In the middle were two yellow eyes looking out, and somehow he is using cooking items without hands. They also had a small hospital which Rose was nervous about, and few basic homes.

A random digimon began running down the street, and crashed into them, but didn't knock them down but itself. It was a bear-like human digimon that was more human then animal, and was around at least four foot in height, and also had a blue cap and gloves. It also had a slight feminine build; mostly the chest and other areas now telling it was a female from its looks alone. She also had a blue vest with a strange symbol on the right part, and tan combat shorts and boots, as well as a black shirt. The bear's fur that was on her arms briefly as well as her legs was silver, and she not only had one green eye, she also had one blue eye on the opposite side, making her have a condition known as Heterochromia. Also her teeth were made of metal. She was considered an alternate form of the Kumamon race, the DelaKumamon, which are rare around the world because of their famous skills of martial arts, and fast reflexes on not only thinking, but movement. And mostly since they resemble humans greatly in appearance, and tend to wear more clothes than the original race. She also had short, pure-white hair on her head close to her shoulder blades.

Said digimon began to rub her head painfully now as well as her butt, and then as she looked up, she was surprised about who she ran into. She immediately got up and started to bow repeatedly saying 'sorry' with each bow until Zoe stopped the humanoid-bear digimon and then told her kindly with a small smile, "Its ok there, accidents tend to happen sometimes." The bear was grateful for that and unlike the Kumamon race, this race had at least a full set of five fingers unlike the other races of at least a bear hand or four fingers, and she then rubbed the back of her head, saying in a surprising metallic, yet young female voice that sounded like Ranamon's, but younger, "Sorry about tha', I tend to not see where I'ma going sometimes."

Rose went up to her as she then asked with a tilt to the head like she does sometimes when asking, "Why were you running Miss Bear?" The digimon blushed slightly and responded again, a hand behind her head, knowing that it was obvious from her C-Cup chest she was a female digimon, with her giving them a sheepish smile to them all, "Well, I woke up late today and had to get to ma classes at ma school. So sorry for running into ya guys again." Then all of a sudden a blare of a siren-like alarm was suddenly echoing all around the village, and the female digimon they met began to have a worried look on her face now with her also telling them, grabbing the little girls hands and Ranamons at the same time; surprising them briefly of her strength, "we need to hide, their comin!"

The others caught up to the three as they found themselves within a hollowed-like tree, which they found out from Bokomon was a hiding tree for digimon that needed a safe place to hide from danger, if they chose not to fight. Panting slightly, the female human-bear digimon looked quickly outside and placed her head back in, looking at them as she then slide a door over the hole from the tree from within itself, stating to herself as well, "Phew, we're safe for now."

Ranamon and the others looked at each other and then back at the digimon that hid them for some reason, and Bokomon asked her then after a few moments, "Well my dear, if it not to much trouble: why did we need to hide?" The digimon blushed as she forgot to tell them why they truly needed to hide from who or what was currently going through her home town at the moment, and quickly responded to them all, "It's the Devil Corps Gang." She noticed they were confused as if they never heard of them at all, and she then understood why with her also now asking them with a raised eyebrow, "Your lots are new here?" A simple nod is all she got as she sighed then and also gave them a slight firm, but worried look with her explaining to them, which they were surprised about the gang.

Apparently they are a part of some organization, or a small part of it that was hired to deal with villages and to make sure they pay or they be taken away to a location that they owned. "And tha' not the worst part. They're not even digimon either. They resembled demons and their leader looks like a demonic bat." Koji had her attention right then and there as he asked her with a determined look on his face and eyes, as he asked her firmly as well, "You said a bat-like demon was their leader?" The digimon nodded a simple, but quick yes as she peeked once more, and then closed the door. "So it's that same person that attacked me and the others." Ranamon and the rest looked at him sharply at his words, but surprised at that statement.

Rose though was still confused yet now looked at the female human-bear digimon, who had fear in her eyes, and also for some reason, slight sorrow in them. Rose turned to her mother, and then back to the bear digimon as she made a quick decision to herself with her quietly moving to the bear-human digimon and quickly yet gently hugged her. The digimon jumped briefly since she was rechecking the outside, and the sirens was still blaring as she looked to Rose after she closed the door with confusion and also astonishment, at her. Ranamon took quick notice, but got back into conversation as well as plans with the others; only slightly paying attention to her daughter.

DelaKumamon was confused as she quietly asked Rosalina, "why did ya hug me lil one?" Rose simply smiled at her and then said, her teeth slightly showing in the smile, "You needed one from what I saw from your eyes." DelaKumamon was surprised at that statement as the little girl hugged her again with Rose's… tail wagging back and forth happily? Ranamon took noticed once more at the female digimon as she noticed her daughter's tail and then decided to tell them to let her go sit by her daughter for a few moments, and Zoe nodded before Koji could object to anything.

Ranamon now sat beside the female digimon, and her daughter as she carefully explained a small but in quick terms detailed version of sorts; since she has a strange feeling they might see this digimon more than they would when they leave this town. DelaKumamon was kind of surprised by the information, and the slight trust in Ranamon's eyes at her. She unknowingly was stroking the little girls' hair, well, the back of it near her spine, and the girl suddenly closed her eyes as she gave them both and the others a surprised look as Rose gently purred now; like a housecat from a certain spot on her head.

Zoe looked at Ranamon as the Digidestined of Wind asked her with wonder; with her eyes still on Rose, "Did you know she could purr like that?" Ranamon shook her head no in astonishment as the female human-bear digimon just kept stroking Rose's head gently at that same spot. Ranamon was now looking at the back of her child's head, and she then discovered what it was, as Ranamon saw that Rose's hair was going down her spin, in a single-line; from the head all-the-way to her tail, in a thin-like line. She decided to get the chest out to see if Aeroza gave her something that might or try to explain why Rose is currently doing this strange, yet amusing behavior.

The others were once again surprised as she gotten a tiny chest to grow to normal size, and then began to put her entire arm into it looking for something from her facial expression, and after a few minutes, she had a 'ah-ha' look, as she then pulled a small book that said in English, "Saiyan's and The Better Ways to Understanding Them". She began to go through the small book, with Zoe eventually coming over to read with her, with them both looking shocked and slightly blushed at some of the info on them until she finally found it on page 24 of the book in her hands.

"So that's why Rose is purring like this. She is calm right now, and sated. If you gently move your hand on the area you're at…" Ranamon looked at the digimon who was still petting her child gently at the same area and said digimon now blushed; as she forgot to give them her digimon name, "DelaKumamon." Ranamon nodded and then said with slightly calm, but wide eyes, "It's mainly to calm the child down or in case teens or adults, to excite them slightly at a certain spot; near the very end part to the tip. But when they get to the near preteens or so, the tail is mainly is what needs to be gently brushed over, entirely to calm down. But if crushed or harshly grabbed, they will be temporary paralyzed for a few moments until they have been trained to get over that fact of the immense pain and slow movement…" Koji whistled slightly at that as Rose was still purring, and eventually went to sleep in DelaKumamon's arms, with him saying for once to them in slight awe, "well I thought that was only on a TV show, but if she is one then that's going to be useful later on in her life."

All of a sudden, the door was quickly yanked open, and now both DelaKumamon and Rose were then grabbed by a pair of hands rather quickly. Ranamon quickly placed the book and chest back into her void storage, as not only she ran out with the others as well. They were surprised that the very same digimon, well two of them were there and the entire area currently to their location was in slight disarray. All of the village digimon were fleeing from the two creature's sight, as they looked at the group before them in wicked, identical smirks.

The two were nearly identical except that one was red-skinned, and the other was pitch-black, and Koji was making a harsh glare at the black one. They both wore the same knight-like armor, with runes carved right into them. And their eyes were slanted like dragons, which were colored yellow. They were having their bat-like wings flap normally so they could stay aloft in the air, with them also being slightly muscled, meaning they have been in combat before with slight cuts and scars on them since their scars showed briefly. They also have two shadow-like rings around their wrists with the same runes on them, and dagger-like tails. They looked like if they stood on the ground, they both would be at least eight feet in height evenly. The red one had DelaKumamon, and the black one which looked at the little girl, who was awake and was clearly frightened right now, weirdly while now licking its teeth.

Ranamon was enraged and was about to do something harsh, until Zoe grabbed hold of her as she then looked at them equally, holding Ranamon back as Zoe now shouted to the two, "What do you want from us? We have nothing valuable at all." The two creatures looked at each other, than at Zoe for her statement, and then began to chuckle badly like hyena's; but slightly raspy as the red one replied in a scratchy voice, "Well I sees something that is valuable right here in our arms: the only DelaKumamon in this known area, and a…" It turned to its twin and asked him with a brow raised, "Blue girl?" The black one nodded as he spoke loudly in a metallic voice, but raspy like its twin, "Yess brother, I think this is the girl he was looking for."

Ranamon felt like her heart dropped instantly in minor fear at what the black creature just stated, as she also began to worry who wanted her daughter, and thanks to Koji, he asked for her since he too wanted to know, "tell us demons, who wanted Rose?" All of them shivered slightly at their looks to them as Rose began to struggle in the black one's arms, and he shook her making Rose go stiff in even more fear then before; with him now licking his lips once again, but tastily. It was as if he was feeding off of that, with a gleam in its eyes.

The red one spoke to them before the other though, in which made them all in minor anger, and Ranamon in slight cold fear, "A strange headmaster in a lace called Hogwarts somehow managed to get in contact with us; even though we were already in contract with our boss, and wanted us to track us a girl with blue skin with a scar just like the kids forehead right here. He said he'll free us of our enslavement to our boss if we do this. So in all we are merely doing a job from our boss since he wants this digimon, and yet betraying our boss at the same time."

Ranamon then grew angry as Rose's current emotions running through her at this very moment. Since she was looking at her in a plea of desperation, as well as wanting her, and most of all fear of what is going to happen to her. Somehow, a blue-like aura began to form around Ranamon as she looked at the two creatures harshly with determination in her eyes, and Zoe took quick notice as she quickly motioned the others to get back; as they too noticed now. When they were at least a foot away from Ranamon, the aura suddenly burst around her yet not under her feet and she now shouted out harshly at the two creatures, who were astonished by her sudden burst of power, "Give. Me. My. Daughter… **NOW**!"

The black one noticed that the kids' emotions he was feeding off from changed to hope and happiness instead of his desired fear at Ranamon's outburst to them. He looked at his brother who nodded a firm yes and which stated to him, "Brother Draz, seems we need to up our game for this one; the others we captured were mere toys then this digimon." Draz agreed and spoke back the same, "I agree Fraz, seems we get to use our true forms in this fight,… well mainly me, I want to fight someone this time, you got to fight that beast spirit of flame, and won." Fraz simply floated up in the air, and began to take Rosalina away, making her scream for Ranamon as she was helpless at the moment, and terrified to even remember that her partners were watching through her digivice since they were worried for Rose's safety.

Zoe noticed this and shouted, changing into Kazemon as she let the spirit let her have control, to Ranamon stating in slight rage of protectiveness, "I will go get her, just worry about yourself as it seems this guy is no pushover." Ranamon briefly turned to her as she just nodded a firm yes and looked harshly back at Draz who then merely tossed DelaKumamon into the air, and DelaKumamon yelped as she was now somehow trapped in a see-though but slightly yellow bubble of energy, and she was pounding with her also shouting in panic and fear of what is happening to not only her, but the fight that was about to happen.

Koji then took off after Kazemon as he then changed into his beast spirit which looked mainly like a mechanized wolf with speeding treads on each foot to make him go fast, and small metallic wings, and he quickly turned to Ranamon who nodded, determined, as he then speed away even faster to catch up to her. Bokomon and Neemon decided to hide in a building that seemed sturdy as they watched.

It was a while ago DelaKumamon and her twin sister were enjoying the time of peace, after they ran away from their home village to this one, since the village wanted to commit murder on them for no reason, and when the two showed up, her sister sacrificed her entire life and spared hers from their combined attack. Since then she, like this town, feared them and the gang, as well who was leading it.

Draz looked back at Ranamon whose aura was now glowing all around her, and wickedly laughed in response of her form, "Unlike my brother who likes to do things solo on his battles… I am probably going to need aid from my boss. You see I only went along to see if he was the traitor; so if anything happens to him, good riddance I say." Ranamom was still angry but was also astonished. _Didn't being twins mean anything to this thing?_ She shook her head and then pointed at him, plainly stating to Draz, "Well Sugah, you and your brother made a mistake of pissing me off. Taking my **Daughter** away from me was a huge mistake on your part!" He only laughed at her making her falter briefly, but back to her position to fight him as he wickedly smirked and then put one of his claws to his mouth, with him also whistling loudly. This made her quickly cover her ears, or where her ears are supposed to be.

She then went wide eyed then as a pitch-black portal appeared, and then out came a cloaked person. He was in a pitch-black cloak with a long silver zipper, and also he had a scythe made of flowers in his hands. The person looked at Draz as he spoke, in a young adult male's voice with a hint or smoothness to it, "Draz, you summoned me to fight her; as your boss you should know what would happen if you summoned me to fight a female… right?" Draz began to sweat a little, and then nodded. Ranamon felt that whoever was under that hood smirked at her under it. The person simply stated a firm, "Good." All of a sudden another portal appeared behind Ranamon, who jumped at this unexpected outcome, and two people came out of it. This even surprised the cloaked person, and even Draz, slightly.

The first person looked to be a teenager around fifteen or sixteen with red-yellow mixed hair, and at least 6'1 in height. She had aqua-blue eyes and a slightly heart-shaped face with also showing she had slight curves. She was wearing a black denim jacket that was opened to show a shirt that showed a fire-based sun with the colors yellow and red, like her hair. Her skin however was light-yellow, and she also appeared to be wearing black skinny jeans that enhanced her figure more, making her older then she appeared to be. Also on her feet were black combat boots with silver studs on the sides, and red laces. She also had pony ears, and feathered wings that matched her skin tone behind her back. And around her neck was a small necklace with a red crystal connected to it.

The second person surprised Ranamon the most as he had a tail like her daughter, but he also had complete-black hair and eyes as well, and he was also wearing a blue-latex like outfit with plating on the shoulders and chest area. He also seemed to be annoyed at the situation he was in as he was slightly shorter than the girl at 5'5 in height, and he was around at least in his early thirty's.

They stood up with them brushing themselves off and noticed the current situation. The guy smirked as he cockily said, a little loudly to the person next to him, "Well, seems I get a fight after all, huh, that fool teleported us right into a battle." The teenaged girl looked at him in confusion, but then stiffened as she noticed who was fighting. She looked at the three with wide eyes in disbelieve and whispered to herself, " _No-way… their real?_ " He scoffed at her, and she then turned to him with a look as he only raised a single eyebrow at her stating without words 'is that supposed to scare me'. She huffed and then gently smiled, making Ranamon blink slightly at that as she asked her, since the two people she was fighting, or was about to fight froze knowing who sent them here, "Umm Sugah I don't mean to ask, but what are you two doing here? I was about to fight them so I can get my daughter back from them?"

The teenager was about to respond until the air felt very heavy all of a sudden, making everyone freeze, but when she turned to look at Draz, he smirked at them and under the hood; the person who hasn't made himself known yet did as well. "Seems like a change of plans. Toss that digimon you're holding back to them since we need to go now." The cloaked person stated to Draz, who looked at him in disbelieve, as he began to question him, "But boss it took me and my annoying brother almost three days to just track this chick down. Why should we just stop and-" He began to struggle breathing all of a sudden as the cloaked person had his arms raised with his hand clutching like he was chocking him without actually doing it as he harshly stated to the demon at the same time, "Silence slave! Do not question me again. I know your only loyal to the Shadow Lord of the Tainted Legion, so do as I say or you might end up not being able to be brought back like the demons can do still." The demon in questioned gulped in fear at this, and nodded as it instantly, to all of their surprise except the cloaked persons, vanished into smoke.

He then turned to not only Ranamon, but the other two who were somehow sent by via portal to this world, as he also simply stated with a shrug pointing up to the sky, which was suddenly cloudy with a slight wind change, and the entire cloud spreading to the town in the sky as a rather-fast result. "Well, I would love to chat some more, but me being a former Nobody that tends to have lack of fighting at the moment, is going to let you face a 'rapture' summoned by my master to fight you lot... Good luck," and then he vanished the same way, but with flower petals as he echoed faintly, but finished, "you're going to need it, especially for where you daughter is."

Ranamon aura was briefly going away, but then grew more as she felt her daughter in even more fear, and without letting the others know, took off since the feeling of pressure was around her daughter mainly. The male picked up the teen girl next to him, with protests of course and also the other digimon who was now freed and was slightly thankful as well as afraid at the same time, and then took off in a fast speed into the air to the location the Warrior of Water was heading to.

When they got there, they were all very shocked, and also surprised. But the man, kept a calm look on, but inwardly so was he. Fraz, the black demon was dead apparently, and all the humans were in their forms; all the current digidestined children and they were all looking up in the sky, like they were, was a massive dragon-like creature with the Heartless symbol on its chest area.

It resembled a fusion between three certain dragon types Ranamon knew. If you can imagine this, it was an abomination, but perfect form of a fusion of a Megidramon, a Machinedramon, and a very rare species of digimon: MagnaVeedramon (1). It had Megidramon's head, and where the symbol should be was the heartless one instead. It also had the tail of Megidramon. Its skin tone was pitch-black, with rough-looking scales all over its body. It had some machine-based components on its body somewhat and some of its arms were a fusion of a Megidramon's and a Machinedramon's metallic claws and on its feet as well. Its body also had slight armor that resembled the last rare digimon, which was mostly a knight-like dragon digimon, and unlike those three digimon that had only two arms, it had four that was a mix of Megidramon's, and the rare digimon's which had runes connecting from the arms to the back and tail, which was spiked at the end. In its tail however had a crying Rosalina and both her partners were was also captured within its tail; in their rookie forms.

Ranamon's aura began to churn slowly now and also began to mix with some water from some ponds that was nearby since they were also floating around her form. Her eyes were also glowing a very deep ocean blue, and everyone shivered at her current look she was giving off, as in a short statement: she was totally pissed-off right now.

The creature sensed the power and turned its massive head to her, with it simply grinning as they also finally noticed on top of the creatures very head, was another cloaked person but it was also revealed to be a male with dark-green hair, and he was muscular; which also showed under the black cloak-like hoodie he was wearing. His eyes were cold and hard though as he just looked at them all with a fanged smirk on his face. The man appeared to be at least or around the same age-range as the man near the group now, and dropped the two he was carrying with him crossing his own arms as smirked hard with a glare right back at the person. He then began to laugh as he just patted the creature he was riding, and shouted down to them; now wickedly grinning to them all as well as looking right at Ranamon, "Now here is the maid of the hour! The suppose mother of the chosen Three Wielders of Harmony, which by the way the Corruption King wants so badly to unlock one of the 13 Doors of Fragments for. Mainly, to the Lost Door of Harmonious Light!"

Most of them were confused and he took noticed with him now laughing wickedly, making Ranamon's daughter shiver even more in fear, and he turned to her. He patted the creatures head as said monster brought Rose right up to him, with its very long tail. He touched her face slightly, making her eyes wide open in panic at the touch, and he knew Ranamon was getting even angrier at him; making him look at her as he did this. The man with the same tail, but pitch-black like Rosalina glared even more at him, and surprised them all as he disappeared, and re-appeared knocking him back as he easily took Rosalina from the tail harshly with making the monster scream as it was ripped off, and slowly regrew at that part for another jagged end.

Rosalina looked at him in awe, and he noticed as he puffed his chest out slightly in pride, the teen girl however slapped her palm to her forehead and mumbled something but the only words they got out of her was 'over-ego again'. He turned and glared slightly, and then turned back with a softer look in his eyes. He then handed the girl to Ranamon when he came to said digimon; whose aura was diminishing, but only slightly, making the little girl look at her mother with wide eyes at the power emanating from her.

Rose then said to Ranamon, with a small smile; even though she was still slightly scared from her long experience, and took notice the man with a tail like hers, returned to the creature and grabbed her two partners that was in both arms with him reappearing now back to them both. She also noticed that her partners looked at her and Rose nodded as she turned to her mother with a determined look, which surprised Ranamon as Rose then said with a smile, "Momma, can I help you fight him this time please? I know you are tougher than me, but my friends and I want to help out."

Ranamon debated. She didn't really want her to fight so she could get her revenge against those that, when she noticed her wince slightly on her side that they hurt her daughter from grabbing roughly, but Ranamon also knew she has to let her. She had this feeling all day when they went to the market and now here. She warmly smiled, but had the same look on her face as she gently nodded with Ranamon placing Rose down, and took a couple steps up front from her daughter with her also turning her head back and said, a smile still on her face, "Rose, if you help Momma, we can go get a treat later? Ok?" The little girl nodded excitedly as Rose began to walk with her mother, along with her partners, and for some reason the female human-bear digimon as well with a slight look on her face they couldn't make out.

Her digivice made a humming noise as it then said with the same female voice from before, and noticing that DelaKumamon was briefly glowing, " _ **new digimon partner added; DelaKumamon. Species rare. Vaccine-Virus hybrid type. Moves: Arcane Beam, Energy Slash, Martial Fury. Status; Rookie.**_ " Delakumamon was quite surprised, she thought she would never get a partner, and now she does. She began tearing up since her sister's dream she told her, the one she was a partner digimon and she wasn't at all there came true now. Her sister was a seer for their digimon; on their father's side of the family, if what she told her was true, and then the other parts of her future with this little girl would be true as well. _I will protect her sister, like you wanted me to; I will be the best partner she ever had._

The creature then began to roar as the person began floating, with him removing his hoodie from himself now, and they were shocked. He was heavily muscled, and he had no shirt, but torn-combat pants, and two-toed sandals with short black socks that appeared to be a fusion of metal and soft wool, like the pants. He also had an orb-like gem in the middle of his chest, which was pulsing with some power, and slightly glowing purple mixed with green energy. He looked at all of them as he wickedly laughed and then lifted his hand up into the air.

The creature that he rode on began to moan slightly, and what they were expecting wasn't this. The creature turned into a mist-like vapor but huge, and was then sucked into the gem on the man's chest as he yelled loudly once it was all sucked in. He then gained the hazard symbols on both shoulders, and lines began to appear around his arms, chest, and even under his eyes to the sides of his face. And his fangs grew even more pronounced then before as a dragon tail that was just like the creatures now appeared, and wings as well. He also gained two extra arms that resembled the creatures with his eyes changing to amber-yellow with a slit like a dragons.

"Unreal…" Stated the tail-man in slight shock, as the rest only nodded in agreement. Than looked at the little girl and only smirked however noticing a Saiyan-like look on her face for what he could describe as anything that Kakarot would look when fighting a battle-ready opponent. And told them, shocking the teen girl slightly, "I will help you two for I think numbers is greater at this point. His power is immense, like a slightly overpowered Cell." Ranamon was slightly confused at the name the Saiyan gave off, but Koji finally understood who this person was, and stated, making them all slightly look to him, since the person in the air was looking at them in amusement, waiting for the first move to be theirs I suppose, "Your Vegeta from the Dragonball Z show!"

The Saiyan in questioned turned his look to the boy, and raised a single eyebrow making a silent statement to him 'explain'. He quickly told him making Vegita falter slightly, and then resumed his battle pose. The teen girl then introduced herself as Sunset Shimmer, and briefly told them they would explain why they were both here after they face the person. She then touched the crystal with her now gaining armor that resembled the red ranger slightly from power rangers (mixture of dino charge and 1st series, but feminine). But it fitted her just right, and around her waist was the crystal, but orbed, and it was pulsing with her own hidden magic. Also her wings were on fire, like a phoenix, and her head was completely exposed. Her hair was also in a ponytail now with her glaring right at the person who had yet to identify himself to the rest of them.

The stranger in the sky laughed wickedly as he then spoke; now in a voice that made most of them shiver, except Vegeta, also Rosalina and her mother, in a slightly deep-demonic type voice, **"** **Seems** **I forgot to introduce myself fully. Allow me to tell you my true name because I will only tell you, since you won't make it out of this alive, or I send you to my master** _ ** _._**_ **"** He began to power up a orb of some kind in his right hand, and squeeze it slightly, making it smaller, but they could feel the energy that it was giving off lightly from on the ground, **"** **my name is General Draxus; general to the Shadow Lord of Destruction and Chaos, and one of the two top most powerful lords besides the true master, Ansemakku** _ **…**_ **"** He then pulled back and Vegeta suddenly stood in front of everyone as a barrier quickly appeared and began to shield them. Draxus then tossed the orb fast, but it failed on its objective slightly as a bright flash surrounded them and when they opened their eyes, they were in shock.

Most of the warriors were reverted back to their human forms, except Kazemon, who were knocked out like Tommy was, and Sunset Shimmer was on the ground panting with an arm raised. So was Vegita they saw as he lowered his arms slowly, and the shield was then gone. The area they were at was now almost destroyed, like a nuke went off. It was almost a burned wasteland of tainted energy, but there was also no trace of it at all.

Rosalina nodded to her three partners now as the digivice began glowing a pure white color and said out loud in the female voice, " _ **Digivolution…**_ " Delakumamon, Bruno, and Flare were glowing brightly, and to the shock of others, they were more human in appearance in their champion forms.

Bruno now was at least 7 foot in height, and was in an army outfit with some plated armor on his shoulders and chest. He also had a long broadsword with runes etched into it, and they glowed on and off as well. He also still resembled slightly to his rookie form in skin color, but more human in appearance. He also had yellow with black streaks in his ponytailed hair. And the same colored eyes as in his rookie form. He also had the hazard symbol on his chest with an orb in the middle of it, and shouted out loud his new champion name, "Caladramon!"

DelaKumamon was changed into an angel-like digimon with six dragon-wings, and she even had a more feminine build then NeoRenamon's (Flare's) armor digivolved form. She was mainly wearing gold-plated armor that had the symbol that represents light on her chest, and her shoulders had the miracle symbol on her left and the symbol of destiny on her right. She also was around at least the same height as Caladramon. Her eyes were the same, but her mouth was replaced by a metal band. She also wielded a shiver, and a long-silver made bow in the middle of her wings, and a regular, but rune-like swords on each side of her hips. Her feet however was that of a dragons, with her also having a tail with a furred tip at the end, which also resembled a dragon as well, and the tail resembled her ponytailed-colored hair. Her bear like ears however were still there on her head with her hair being still pure-white. She also shouted out her champion name out loud, "DelaKumodramon!"

Flare was also changed into an angel-like digimon, however she had slight fox characteristics among her appearance, mainly her ears, and now nine fox tails swaying back and forth in the air. Her wings, which she had four was made of flames; like the Digiegg of Courage's form. She also was wearing ivory-colored armor and on her chest was the gem she had on her head, and the hazard symbol surrounding it. As well as the other two partners, she was around the same height as them, and had a slightly more developed figure then DelaKumodramon's. She had the same eyes as her rookies as well, with her also having three whisker-like marks on each side of her human face. The weapons she was wielding in her hands now however, were two daggers with the symbols of Courage and Friendship on them, the courage on the left and blood-red with rune-lines, and friendship on the right which was blue with lines as well. Also on her arms and legs were four golden rings like Seraphimon has on his mega form, and she shouted loudly like the other two announcing her new form, "NeoAngeyubimon!"

Everyone was surprised about their forms, even Ranamon who looked at her daughter and she in turn just gave a small smile at her. The three champions charged instantly along with Vegeta to the surprised Draxus, and attacked him physically, but to their surprise even though they digivolved, he was dodging all their physical attacks. Draxus then suddenly had a wicked smirk on his face, and now teleported a few yards into the sky, as he then shouted very loudly causing a large-red beam to come from his mouth. The four widen their eyes at this, and quickly dodged until they noticed that he was now smirking while doing so even more. Vegeta took a glance at the direction and saw it was heading for Ranamon and Rose. He teleported to them quickly him now countering with a very bigger energy blast that glowed purple, shouting loudly, "GALICK GUN!"

Draxus was then attacked by the three champion digimon after being blasted from the attack Vegita made, well mainly the two that could fly, while the other one, Bruno, just empowered Vegita's attack with slightly more energy as it kept going. Once he noticed, he instantly called off his attack, and vanished away from the blast five yards away in the sky, and the two champions noticed this as they shielded themselves, and a barrier surrounded them as the attack hit that also caused no damage to them at all.

Vegita then sensed along with Bruno now as they slowly turned, and saw it was Draxus grinning madly with bloodlust. Draxus then turned his eyes right back to Rose who looked scared in her eyes from his look. Ranamon took quick notice and hugged her slightly as she tried to comfort her daughter. This made Draxus only lick his lips and before Vegita could punch him to a mountain or something, he vanished, whacked Ranamon who cried out in pain with her landing harshly to the cry of Rose who called out to her and then was stiff in shock as she only stared at her mother; now in pain while on the ground; as Ranamon stared at her in fear of Rose's life. He then teleported back into the sky, and also with quick reflexes, held Rose's little arms back behind her like a police officer arresting someone, with one hand, and her legs in another, staring down at them with a wicked look on his face.

"Let her go Draxus, why do you even want her at all. She is just a little girl!" Exclaimed to everyone's surprise was Sunset Shimmer, glaring right at the person she was addressing to, to which he laughed coldly to them all. Rose's two angel champions had no choice but to watch as he held her like that a few moments, and then re-positioned her to where she couldn't escape his clutches. Bruno and Vegita saw this as well, but they we're clutching their hands into tight fists.

Draxus then responded to them, making Ranamon look right at her daughter in even more fear as she began to cry, and he however took no notice, " **She is the Chosen, and My master wants her for his own reasons as well as the other Shadowlords** ," He shouted out loud to them like they were simple idiots, and then continued as they then were shocked, mainly her digimon, Sunset, and her mother at his words, " **She is the key to the other door known as The Door of Fragments, which contains my King's true form sealed away by his pathetic brother!** _ **"**_ He then turned to her and did something she tried to get away from, but pointless non-of-the-less. He licked the side of her face with a long slimy tongue. He then chuckled wickedly and looked right at Rananmon, seeing that she was enraged by what he just did; as he just smirked at her within moments afterwards, " **to bad though. My orders were to also eliminate those she is truly close to so that we might be able to harvest her darkness to join us… But I think wiping her out instead, and collecting her soul would be the wise choice here.** **"**

With that he took his one hand that was holding her legs, and created a medium-sized ball of darkness that also looked like it will kill anyone that touched it, and turned to her who was now screaming for the one person who gained a determined look at her, the one who Rose felt connected to the most who loved her better than her former relatives, and the one who treated her like someone that truly cares from her entire life she has lived upon knowing her. "MOMMA!"

Time seemed to freeze around Ranamon as she heard her daughters cry of not only fear, but hope and wanting of her at this very moment which also echoed around her. She could even feel Rose's fears; making her enraged even more as she felt her daughter's fears of no longer be able to be by her, to have her love. The aura that Ranamon had before became even more pronounced, and began to spread to her entire well-being as she suddenly noticed that her surroundings were now different. She was surrounded by nothing but darkness, and she was at the platform like she was before, in her daughters' heart.

Ranamon was currently in the middle of it as she then heard a voice that was faint at first, but then it responded more enough to hear clearly, in a mature, female voice that was slightly young, " _Do you wish to save her, Ranamon?_ " Ranamon then jumped as the voice repeated once more to her, she quickly nodded with a determined, but firm, yes with her head as she responded back to the unknown voice, "yes, I don't care we weren't blood related until we met her here, in her heart. I love her like a true mother should, and I love her as my daughter no matter what!" She shouted that last part as her words echoed all around her, tears coming down Ranamon's eyes in small drops, landing on the platform as each tear, made it glow from each drop.

Images then began to flow into her mind all at once forcibly as the voice continued with her tears still coming down Ranamon's face. Every Image was of Rose's life as well as scenarios based on what she feared for her, being tortured, killed, and saying she; Ranamon hated her, but with a shadowed look on her face, " _Do you love her for the power she has shown you, impressed you to even care for her... or you truly care for her even if you had to sacrifice your entire self in order to save her by any means?_ " Ranamon rubbed her eyes and then glared at the darkness surrounding her with her also shouting to the voice in determination as it echoed everywhere still, "I don't care, I would die to save her, and she is my daughter! My Precious Angel! And I would say it again," she went on her knees now weakly as more tears came to her eyes and then also weakly shouted, as her own memories countered the images, each being the time they were together, the feelings that each memory corresponded with, "I would do it to save her."

Suddenly the images from both sides ceased as Ranamon now felt sudden warmth spread throughout her entire body with her also feeling empowered by some unforeseen force. " _You have passed my test, Ranamon, Warrior of Water and Human Spirit of AncientMermaidmon. This trial was to allow you to save your daughter this very moment._ " She was now angry as well as confused at this at the same time, and the voice chuckled warmly all around her as she then slowly stood up, feeling the power overflow her entire being now as it responded to her, in kindness, " _It was the only way to understand. Being a mother for power is not the best a child will ask for; a true mother will love her child, and aid her, whatever may happen. As I stated you have passed my trail, my only test. Now... behold…_ "

In front of Ranamon now was a glowing orb, and she then went wide eyed at what was inside. It was something she thought the Human Warrior of Water would never see, something she was longing for quite some time since she was brought back by Cherubimon. She finally felt complete even with the power overflowing within her very core. It was her Beast Spirit. It was mainly an orb with her symbol of being the Warrior of Water on it, and it had data-rings going all around said object, in multiple colors.

Ranamon was confused because mainly human spirit warriors like herself, would see what her form would look like as a beast spirit, but this is not the case. She gave up that thought as she remembered the current situation from outside this very heart; her daughters' heart. " _Now take the power, and use it to protect my master, my wielder._ " She was now having a look of surprise at that as Ranamon then asked the area around her loudly with the female digimon now grasping the spirit-orb, "what do you mean you're wielder?" The area chuckled once more, before her sight was blinded by a huge source of pure-light as it responded to her with a final parting, " _we will meet in due time, but maybe sooner than you think Lady Ranamon. Now go, protect my master, your daughter with the power of a true warrior with a mothers love!_ "

Outside from Ranamon's view, everyone froze as large amounts of data fused with Ranamon's aura she gave off big time, making Draxus freeze in place; almost dropping young Rose to the ground from the sky, and he weakly said, but also in slow-growing anger, " **It's not possible... she shouldn't have found her other form, I destroyed it when I arrived here!** " Rosalina's looked down with awe at what was happening to her mother as she then quickly heard, but paid more attention to what was happening to Ranamon, as her digivice stated aloud, " _ **It is time!**_ "

Ranamon felt herself beginning to change, within the data stream that surrounded not only by her newfound power being unleashed, but her aura fusing with it. The orb went into Ranamon as she pulsed and spread out her hands and legs since she was levitating in the air. She felt herself grow taller, and felt the power of not only the new beast form, but her daughters' emotions running through her at this very moment, with both love and happiness. All this time as she digivolved into the Beast Warrior of Water, she had her eyes closed throughout. Then she felt that the power finally finished changing her, and as she opened her eyes, she sees mostly everyone staring at her in shock as she only glared right at Draxus and ignored their looks.

Ranamon was no longer Ranamon, the Human Spirit of Water. Her new form still resembled a human, but was at least six foot in height, and she was still blue skinned. Her eyes were changed to the color of her daughters, which glowed briefly with hidden power, and slanted like a dragons. She had four tentacles coming from behind her with them having four-clawed-like hands closed, as they were slightly moving like she was swimming in the ocean that was at least two feet long, and stretchable. Her hands though were slightly bigger than before, but still humanized with metallic claws on her nail-like fingertips, and her face was heart-shaped as well as also her body was more developed then her human form was. She also wore flexible armor that reflected slightly from the sun, and it mainly resembled to that of both the Valkyrie and Amazonian armors mixed together very well. On both her shoulders though were her symbol of her warrior status, and she had titanium bracers on both of her wrists and ankles. She also had two aqua-green lines going on her face like whisker marks, and had two slightly long fangs showing from the top part of her mouth. Also in one of her hands was a blade-like weapon of some kind, which also pulsed with her own power flowing through it. And finally she had water, flowing all around her in small orbs, seven to be specific, in a circle around her waist, which also had a red-gemmed belt around with two vent-like jets on the back. She shouted out her new beast form's name loudly, still glaring right at Draxus, "Selindramon!"

She then jumped up and water quickly pulsed from the vents rapidly without restraint as she instantly was in front of him, with her also grabbing Rose who was looking at her with slightly wide eyes in awe, and knocked him back from them powerfully with one slap of her right-hand. He flew almost into the mountain nearby, but quickly righted himself as reappeared a few feet in front of their view in the air, panting slightly from her unexpected yet strengthened attack.

Rose looked at the digimon before her, and asked with a curious tone, "is that you Momma in there?" Selindramon quickly looked to her with warmth in her eyes filled with the same love she held for her. Rose seemed to be able to see that and hugged her weakly which she quickly noticed, as Rose also whispered to her slightly, as she heard her tone, " _You saved me Momma, I love you._ " Selindramon instinctively hugged her daughter slightly tighter and unknowingly channeled some of her energy into her, seeing now that somehow he was draining her child the entire time; he was holding her away from them, and she was then after a few seconds was completely restored.

Rose though was still tired and looked sleepily at her mother with a sleepy grin, which the Beast of Water gazed softly at this. She kissed the top of Rose's head gently, and somehow was able to teleport to Sunset Shimmer and Vegita with Selindramon carefully looking now to them, handing her now sleeping daughter to Sunset as she gently, but firmly stated kindly in a mature women's voice, with a hint of her Texan accent in it still, "Please Sugah, take care of ma daughter along with this…" She turned to the male as she ignored Koji's explanation earlier, and Rose's partner digimon landed next to her; but Bruno, de-digivolved back to his rookie form with him now passing out as well on the ground. The male with the same type of tail, looked at her as well stated a bit roughly his name, "Vegita, the Prince of all Saiyan's."

That surprised Selindramon, but she quickly got over it and nodded a firm yes. She also gently brushed Rosalina's hair slightly back and then they all jumped as Draxus, who was now even angrier, and had broken pride now of being slapped by a mere woman as such, shouted out darkly to them all with madness in his eyes. His voice was changing from normal to demonic each time with flares of power fluxing little by little, " **You w** il **l n** ot liv **e to see a vic** tory at **all!** "

He then was consumed with even more of his power from the darkness forming around him in a ball shape. Changing him to something more ferocious then before, and Selindramon only glared at him as she somehow knew this fight would be tougher then she thought, as she turned to Vegita and he understood as he got prepared to aid her, along with Rose's angelic champions and took off to the sky as they began to charge at Draxus with said person almost finished on transforming, and the wave of the sphere of darkness he was in quickly blown them slightly away a few yards from him, as they were shocked that he no longer resembled a human at all. He, Draxus, now resembled a slightly smaller version of the one creature he rode on; but oozing black mists of darkness from his mouth, and vents that was on his torso and sides with him now also demonically laughing at them all as well as shouting in a demonic, deep voice, " _ **I'll. Crush. You!**_ "

In a great burst of speed, he quickly backhanded the two angel digimon, and Vegita with three of the four arms he gained, and whacked Selindramon with his tail; but she quickly righted herself up, and head-butted his chest in return, making him groan in sight pain, and Vegita appeared next to her. They both looked at each other and nodded as they both somehow began to channel energy together at the same time.

They were both now saying their main powerful attacks, "GALLICK GUN!" Selindramon also the same time as Vegita, began to channel water from the air. As it was also empowered by her inner energy mixed in as she gritted her teeth, putting it back slightly with both hands behind her, the seven water orbs, quickly surrounding her as well, in quick speeds like lines as the two quickly began to glow with power, "LEVAIATHAN WAVE!" As they both cast their attacks, mixing together as the beams of energy formed into a massive water-like dragon serpent with glowing purple eyes, charged at a dazed Draxus; enveloping him completely.

Selindramon and the Saiyan next to her, smirked at each other in victory. Until they sensed that he was still alive. Everyone looked to where they blasted him, and slightly gasped. He was alive, but seriously injured from both attacks combining, especially glaring at the Beast Warrior's weapon that added to the damage. He coughed slightly, then spoke harshly to them all with him conjuring a portal before smirking to all four of them; as they prepared or the worst, " **this isn't the end you fools, and won't be the last time seeing me. Before I leave to regain my powers, let me leave… a parting gift to you fools…** " he was looking down and they took quick noticed of that as an energy ball of darkness that quickly grew in size, which made their eyes widen at it, as he then wickedly laughed before going into the portal with him using his long tail and tossing it at them. They braced themselves and only after a few seconds did they noticed that it didn't get them. "Look out!" Shouted DelaKumodramon, quickly dropping from the air and heading to the location of her daughter, she quickly took off as well, but much faster, surprising the Saiyan Prince, and simply observed with furrowed brows.

Selindramon quickly grabbed her floating weapon, and threw it forcefully at the energy ball. It then imploded with itself, and was then sucked into the weapon as it then dribbled black water out of its sharpest points within moments, as , her Beast Spirit weapon then became normal. She grabbed the weapon with her also teleporting quickly back on the ground, panting briefly as she then checked the others to see if their ok.

Then that was then they all felt it. Immense dark-like power coming from behind them, they all slowly turned, except Rosalina, who was flinching briefly in her deep sleep, as they all saw the water form into a huge mistake on her part now, and she silently cursed in her head thinking as well. _O_ _f course he wouldn't of make it easy for us. We did major damage to him to barely recover, and instead he made us summon another threat that we need to recover from._ The water was turning into a misty-like creature at first, then it grew huge, almost twice the size of Draxus in dragon form, and it also had reddish-yellow eyes that glowed too brightly I might add, and it was mainly made of water, mixed with pools of darkness as it roared at them, with its reptile-like aquatic face and mouth. (First Boss from Raid: Siege of Orgrimer, water boss skin, but with more darkness flowing, and different abilities). Before it could attack however, it was then looking behind itself, and what worried them was that it grinned and turned back to them with a quick roar as it took off in the direction it was looking at.

After realizing that they wouldn't face it slightly, all of them sat on their butts, except Vegita who found a spare but almost charred tree to lean on as he simply closed his eyes with crossed arms. Selindramon was about to speak until she noticed Rose's three digimon became data and went right back into her digivice. She felt drained suddenly and then found herself back at her daughters' heart and this time was surprised to see her daughter right there in confusion, looking everywhere as she shouted her original forms name as well as mixture of Momma.

She slowly stood up with her also at the same time, slowly approached her daughter who saw her. The Beast Warrior of Water let out a slight groan now as her daughter tackled her hard, and hugged her quickly in fear, which she took noticed as she now comforted her by rubbing small circles on her back, and she was thankful that her claws retracted for her to do this as she didn't want to end up hurting her at all with them.

After a few moments, she let go, and looked at her with small tears going down her face as she said softly to which she almost couldn't hear her, but did thankfully, "I-I ended u-up here and I was very scared Momma, and confused. I missed you!" She quickly exclaimed as she hugged her mother tightly again, who was surprised at her newfound strength, almost crushing her but not quite. " _She is slightly strong, isn't she Ranamon?_ " The same female voice from before spoke, and caused them to jump as they turned to see something they were kind of surprised at as well; mainly the female digimon though.

It was a young woman who looked to be at the age of at least 23 years of age, with blood-red hair and strangely, the same green eyes as her daughter. She was also dressed in strange robes with runes on them, and had a small stick in her right hand that was rose-colored. She was also slightly more than average in her form at six foot in height and little to no fat on her at all. She simply smiled at them as she spoke some more with slight love, and mirth in her tone, " _well, were you surprised to see me like this, to meet you both here at my master's heart of all places? Well it was the only thing she would be comfortable at until I reveal my true self._ " She shrugged at the end with another warm smile on her face, and also making Rose smile shyly at her as well, but confused, like she has seen her before somewhere.

Rose yelped slightly in surprise as she was picked up by her mother and was then placed on her slightly wide-hip as she looked at the strange woman before them with the female digimon now asking with a slight look of confusion as well, but understanding, "So you're the voice that tested me earlier right sugah?" The woman simply nodded a yes, and came up to them normally, as she now gently rubbed Rosalina's head as Rose playfully glared at her for that, and she simply smiled with her turning to Selindramon, with a slight look in her eye, like she was about to give both good or bad news to both of them, mainly her from her looks.

" _What I'm about to tell you two... well some of it has already happened already. For you see the reason I'm calling young Rose here, master is that she already passed the trails to become my wielder a while back, and as such, she can summon me, but at the moment she has to feel it within her heart that is, to summon me like Aeroza does._ " That surprised Selindramon, from her facial expression. Rosalina only giggled at her mother and asked her with a tilt to the head at the lady, "Whose that?" They simply smiled at her, and her mother then said with a small, warm smile on her face, "I'll tell ya later on sugah, let's see what else the lady here has to tell us, alright?" She gently brushed the back of her spine, and was surprised that young Rose immediately closed her eyes as she began purring once more like a housecat, begging for more. Her mother looked at the woman in front of them who was also now kneeling to match Rose's height only smiled; said a few simple words to her, " _Saiyan genetics._ " Selindramon simply nodded and this time brushed her hair as she lightly purred now, and looked at her mother in a minor dazed expression and she smiled, and let her continue.

Rose's weapon, looked at them both warmly, then looked at Selindramon carefully, but quite serious; like she has to tell her something, something important to only her, " _there is something you must know, for me unlocking your Beast Form for you, has some setbacks slightly._ " This got said females attention to her, as she kept stroking her daughters' hair and the woman gave a sheepish smile as she finished, " _you will be able to become somewhat human, with a digivice of your own now. And be able to raise her if you were given a choice to leave the digital world._ " Now that froze her in major shock, and Rose noticed her mother stopped gently rubbing her hair like she does and like a cat slightly, she instinctively began to force her head to be rubbed, letting her instincts take over for enjoyment. That brought Selindramon out of it, and resumed because this amused her slightly at her daughters behavior for just wanting to be gently brushed by her hands. That also amused her weapon to mentally remember this for blackmail material in the near future, then decided to continue this conversation with a gentle smile on her face.

" _You could also be able to enter the digital world, as if you never left it in the first place, and thanks to my master here, this gift can be used by the other warriors; the humans that are the ones being used, would have to remember first before the gift accepts them as well as any friends or her mates she encounters. For you see, the digital world would be a safe-haven slightly for her._ " She paused then as she was placing a finger to her lips in thought, as if she was forgetting a slight detail or something. Selindramon felt her power now weaken then, little by little, but knew now that she might be human once she leaves her daughter's heart. Just that she doesn't know what she would mainly look like at all.

The red head warmly smiled and looked at her briefly until she answered for her, with a slight tilt to the head, " _you mainly look like me, but at least a more developed version of it, and be around the age of at least sixteen or seventeen years of age. So you should know that that one human girl, Zoe is her name, might age slightly later on from a battle I'm not sure of I envisioned by accident. And she might also might accidently be fused, genetically with her human and beast spirit, freeing them both as well in turn to become siblings. But when you leave, let's say your forms will fuse as well to you, and only you as you will be with her when that occurs. Since I secretly have some ways to see the future in rare times. If that happens with me speaking more as such, Kazamon would be also forced-out of the girl, and will be given a gift as well, to which I cannot see._ " That got her to turn her attention real quick to her, blushing since she is already beautiful right now from her looks, making her inwardly pleased slightly that she might be like her, but a little more. But was worried about those last parts of her sentence to her; for also Zoe and Kazemon.

This caused the woman to lightly have tinted cheeks at this, then recovered as she then told her solemnly, with slight hope and remorse in her eyes, looking at her daughter and then back to her, since Rose is now asleep on her, and she gently laid her down as the weapon resumed speaking to the female, " _I can tell you my name, so you can be better prepared in case she summons me; for you see I might keep at least my height and facial features, but the rest of my body, when she truly sees for who I am, depends on her slightly._ " The female digimon raised a single eyebrow, and was waiting patiently. " _My name is Arisa, and my abilities as her first spirit would be able to not only come out, and cause or help her in her times of need, but my weapon form would be… Let's say, unique to her to use, when she says __**Bankai**_ _._ "

Selindramon pondered for a few moments, and then quickly realized she said something, with the female digimon turning to look to her, restroking her now sleeping daughter's hair, "You said her your her first spirit… Correct?" Arisa simply nodded a relieved yes as the female digimon then asked her, "What kind of weapon are you?" She then smiled small, and now told her simply with a hint of mirth in her eyes, " _I am mainly a fusion of two weapons, like Aeroza who can summon; who has at least, thirteen different spirits within his weapon, well eleven of them if you count his two little sisters being the entities of pure darkness as well as nature as spirit summons; cursed until he finally summons them to at least their one-thousandth battle, which is soon. I'm a Zanpakto fused Keyblade. And before you ask, you can easily learn what those two are from the humans. As a hint: they've heard before what those two are._ " She began to chuckle lightly from the last words she spoke of. Selindramon glowed then, and felt that she was different after she was blinded, and with her also blinking a few times.

She now looked down and noticed with shock she appeared fully human, but with a catch: she still had her blue skin tone just like her daughters. A full-bodied mirror suddenly appeared and she was even more shocked again at her human appearance. Arisa was right as she had her hair and face as well as her eyes, but younger-looking. But her figure, which she examined slightly with a sudden blush, was different. She was more developed up top, at least to her mind from expectation, a large DD-Cup at least, and she also had slightly wide hips as well as a good looking yet lithe figure. Her clothes however, she was mainly wearing a blue vest with an aqua blue shirt with her warrior symbol on it, and a black-studded belt with a star as a buckle. She was also wearing holed-blue jeans that seemed to be flexible to run in, and her shoes were running sneakers that were mixed with blue shoelaces, and also having a green hide with white soles. She seemed to be at least taller now, at least 6 foot in height evenly with her red hair being down to only to her shoulders. She was also touching her hair and was surprised it felt silk-like, and very smooth to the touch, like her skin was.

She now turned to the weapon, Arisa, then as she was amused at the former digimon checking herself out and she was about to respond until the mirror vanished then with sparkled dust. She looked back at the spot it was, then back at her with a raised eyebrow as Arisa only giggled and then told her simply with a shrug, " _the heart shows anyone what they want to know._ "

The newly turned human sweat dropped at that, as she then also took notice she had no ounce of fat on her body at all, but pure-sleek yet feminine muscle. She flexed slightly, then turned to her as she asked, brow still raised, "well, seems I'm human now. But how am I-" she was interrupted at a faint beeping noise, and notice on her side now. She looked and was shocked once more as it seem to be she is getting surprised each and every time here.

It was an aqua-blue digivice like the current digidestined use for their forms. She was so focused on not only the digivice, but her daughter as she briefly moved in her deep sleep that she jumped slightly, and turned to Arisa who gently smiled at her, as she softly said tilting her head to her daughter, " _you better pick her up soon; her inner heart is telling me your about to return to just a few moments before you were brought in here once more._ " She paused, and then tilted her head once more to her with a slight grin, her hands now behind her back as she now told the ex-digimon, " _you m_ _ight want to also give yourself a human name, and to my advice, take the last name Potter or Azeros since that is one of her former mothers ancestors last name; but add what who you are as your first name. The middle is up to you. For you see Aeroza also has connections that are, shall we say ,_" Arisa then looked to Rose, and then back at her as the weapon sat down now, slightly moving her outfit and smiled as she finished with a mirth-like gleam in her eyes, " _otherworldly._ "

The former digimon pondered this, and turned her gaze to her daughter as she went and gently picked her up in a carrying position. She finally decided as she lightly spoke aloud to herself, "Well, I guess I can call myself Selene Maria Azeros, since I don't want to confuse those of my daughters' last name." Arisa simply nodded and they all felt, well mainly Selene and Arisa, the room began to fade and with it Selene fading away with her daughter with Arisa lastly stating to them, " _I am looking forward to working with the both of you in the future, sister._ "

Once the two faded with a shocked look to Arisa from Selene mostly, Arisa sighed then and turned behind her, asking the person observing this conversation with mother and daughter this entire time, cloaked. " _You may come out now Denise. I know why you're here._ " Out from the darkness, came a cloaked person in a pure-white cloak, and once she lowered her hood, it was a girl around the same age as Rosalina, or at least two years older; at least 4'5 in height. She was looking at Arisa with sad, pain-filled green eyes like Rosalina. She also had her pale skin tone she used to have, and the same face shape, but her hair was silver with golden streaks within them. The rune on the back of the white cloak though was a symbol of 'faith' mixed with 'light'.

The girl then spoke in a slightly hurt voice, but with curiosity and wonder as well now in her eyes, "That's her right? My sister?" Denise asked. Arisa then stood up and gently nodded with a sad smile now, with her now walking over to her as she then placed a gentle hand on Denise's shoulder, and responded to her kindly, " _yes little one, I brought you into her heart to listen and to see her. For you see, her heart has always wanted her sister, her imaginary sister to be real. And so… Aeroza might make that dream come true. I know you were forced to be forgotten, but her heart wanted you to stay forever with her. That is why you're here._ "

This shocked Denise slightly, thinking to herself in happiness, _I-I can become real? I can finally be by her side as a real sister like she wished a long time ago? I can't wait to meet my sister!_ Arisa noticed that the little girl, Denise was excited to finally be with her, so she gently stomped slightly on the platform, and the portraits that are blank, now had images in them filled in some parts. Zoe, her new mother, Aeroza, and quite a few others. Including her digimon in the small portraits, and some that are mainly blank. One of them, which were next to Rosalina, was now filled with Denise's image. This made the girl happy as she then faded away to meet her sister in the real world, well mainly the one she is in at this moment.

Arisa began to view the outside once more as she simply stated to herself, " _let's hope you know what you're doing Aeroza. My master's few known prophecies cannot be true like you stated to me. Let's hope this changes things slightly._ " She sighed, and finally faded away leaving the area filled with nothing but Rosalina's image along with the portraits.

 _ **Only two minutes of being frozen, Out of Rosalina's heart:**_

The others were surprised that Selindramon was frozen and so was her daughter, who now they noticed was deep sleeping peacefully, and then data surged around them both as they also got a slight shock, a passed out teenage human was gently clinging to young Rose.

Vegita now huffed as this slightly, and gently picked both of them up with ease as he also looked back at the others. After a while they all woke up, except Kazemon turned back to Zoe, and got onto Vegita's back, who glared at her but didn't mind, and was about to ask why he was here, until Sunset told them, "we need to get moving. It would be safer if we head to the specific point Vegita, Aeroza said as he could explain things better there." The last part was spoken to the warrior in front, who grunted in agreement, as he gently re-gripped both Rose and the former digimon female under his arms. As Sunset returned back to her normal attire as well as getting out a strange circular communication box as she spoke into it, "we need that portal to the point, Cliff."

A male voice now spoke, which sounded hippy slightly, " _okie-dokie Sunset. Roger wilco and whatever, the portal should be showing right about now._ " And true to whoever was responding back through the device, the very same portal that brought the two here appeared. Vegita wasted no time walking through with all three females, and Sunset began to walk, and motioned to the portal, with a slight sheepish, but serious look on her face, "we will explain more, for now just trust us. You be able to rest better at the place were heading to right now."

They were unsure, but slowly complied. Sunset was amused however by Neemon being dragged by Bokomon by his pants, who was complaining all the way into it. She looked behind her sensing something briefly, but shrugged and went into the portal as it vanished.

Out of nowhere though, a cloaked person slowly revealed itself from using camo technology, imbedded into someone's version of the organization cloak. The person lowered the hood to reveal a female that had elf ears with two green orb-like earrings imbedded into them, and she was at least six and a half feet tall in height. She also had a slight heart-shaped face with some scars on the left side, like three clawed marks made by an animal. Her eyes however were violet with a star in the center with few rune-like symbols slowly circling her colored irises and also her sclera, was completely pitch black as she now also stated to herself, looking at the place they left at, "Seems me cousin is different than the last time I saw her. I better meet Grandpa so I can truly meet her in person, but first Denise." In a slight Irish accent mixed with a Modern-American tone.

She then snapped her fingers, and the same portal Aeroza summoned showed itself, and Denise plopped right out of it as she easily caught the girl. Denise gasped, as the strange female that caught her gently grinned, and re-snapped her fingers for the same portal and simply said to her, "Let's go meet me cousin, you sister Denise." And they both went through before she could ask her who she was.

* * *

Well there you guys have it, chapter four, and yes I left a slight cliff-hanger for this one for a reason for chapter five. As well as two new OC's I made. The one in the last bit will be fully named in the next chapter. So yes Aeroza might tell the group what is going on slightly, and meet the two OC's. But like I said, something might happen in the next chapter.

I also like to tell you guys I'm making slight progress for chapter two for Jade Chan and the Keybakto slightly, but mainly working on Lucy and the Sirens, so chapter two might be up in a while or so.

Also I forgot to say, happy "late" Halloween and upcoming thanksgiving.

Like I also stated in my chapters, any help would be nice from either advice, or reviews, since they can be sent to my email. And if you have suggestions, I'm willing to take them and I might add them to this or my other two stories. And finally if you have a character in mind that you don't mind adding to this or my other three stories to help along, I want your permission to use them 1st, and ill add to the end of each chapter who thought of the up.

And one final thing, the one digimon's name with a (1) symbol, is a made up digimon that is a very rare, vaccine-virus type mega digimon that is another digivolution line of Patamon fused Veemon.

Ok, this is Aeroza, signing off till next time!


	5. Rosalina Unleashed?

Author's Announcement:

Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the Prologue of my fourth new story with PSSD. I plan on working on that as well. I would also like to mention like I typed in last chapter for this one, that Aeroza will explain some things to the group. And this time, they are told shocking news of Rosalina's world and theirs. As well as other stuff, which I'll let you guys figure it out, so I won't spoil anything until you read this. But I can give you guy's one small spoiler for the Lucy one: her team will be shown… well three out of six of them, from the Pokéballs.

Also so you guys know, some of the group will be taken away from the current world by an unforeseen enemy. Which Aeroza might recognize. Also young Rose might also accidently unlock some of her elemental abilities some parts in this chapter, and using the weapon she has now to defend someone. I also like to re-mention that if anyone has ideas or anything they want to add to my story plots, I can look at my PM for the site, see if it could be ready or not to add to it, and they might be able to go to other worlds, but be surprised that some digimon reside on some of them; Both good and evil.

I also would like to add that yes, another fight might take place, but where and when, you just have to read and find out for yourselves. Including the name of the one OC I mentioned as well, and Denise. I also might add someone form the first chapter of the Jade Chan story. Along with her sister and mate. If you read it, then you might know who I'm sending. But the three will not be in this chapter, but I can give you a hint a bit: he's very powerful, and leaves it at that when he changes into a more powered up version of himself. That's the entire hint I a giving, but he will be at either during the story, or at the end of the chapter. Also this chapter of this story will be mainly in normal viewing somewhat.

Besides this chapter, I will be posting the Lucy Story around the same time. This time that is. And this will be the very first one to post.

I will also add I do not own any franchise to the ones I'm using, including future ones. Just my OC's and the story plot. If I did, the cake wouldn't be a lie, and a never ending party would happen sometimes.

Now some useful Information folks:

" _ **Digivolution**_ " = Digivice info-talking or chatting

 **"Demon"** = Demonic or very powerful voices, summoning weapons or summons with name and speech

 _Thoughts_

" _Spirit / Weapon Voice_ " = the weapon I have been mentioning, as well as sprit talking

(Number) = at end of chapter explained.

 _"Whispers"_ = whisper chat or snake speech

 **(Flashback begins / end)**

So let's resume…

(Modified: 10/14/17)

* * *

 _ **New Digihaven, Five miles out from Market Row Town:**_

Selene started to carefully wipe her daughter's forehead with a cloth that was brought to her by Zoe not too long ago. Her daughter has been currently passed out since they have left Market Row and now she had a slight fever, meaning she got herself sick from doing what she somehow did. Selene sighed to herself with her now brushing back her daughter's now slightly wet hair with her also softly saying to her, or more to herself since she was worried, "Please get better, I hope you know how much I love you for just being near me right now." Selene then had a warm smile on her face as her daughter, softly smiled in her sleep from her words.

For you see they were able to get to another city that was nearby the district, and they all decided to rest there even though there was some small complaints about this, until it was her who decided. Needless to say, never and I mean never, make a mother angry when it involves her daughter or son's health, and leave it at that.

They were currently staying at a city that closely resembled to New York, but it was mixed between modern buildings as well as plant-like buildings with parks to make sure for those certain digimon, that they preferred those areas. At the moment they were staying in a many roomed-motel room to which was costly, but was surprised who paid for them to stay. After days' worth of traveling that is, since they had to camp out for the night in the wilderness with them making it to this place. It was Aeroza since he said that this hotel and a few other places around the digital world are currently owned by him, and also run by digimon who he could truly trust.

Selene then remembered the conversation that he told the group once they were in the room yesterday. It was also like those most expensive rooms you find at the top of the hotels room listing. But it was mainly with black furniture, a modernized kitchen, and a huge TV connected to the real world somehow for cable; including the bedrooms.

 **(Flashback Begins: Yesterday after settling at the room)**

Aeroza looked to them all firmly after they all also sat down in areas they preferred at the main sweet room he himself allowed them to use, and then started to explain, with him also crossing his arms while sitting on a sofa-like black chair, "now that we are all here, and my Granddaughter is resting in your room…" He turned to Selene as he was looking at her to make sure of something, "Selene right?" She nodded at him, as he then continued, "I would like to thank Sunset and Vegita for aiding you guys as well. I wouldn't have thought that person would be after her." He received a grunt of acknowledgement from said Saiyan, and a small smile from Sunset Shimmer, knowing soon she would have to return back to her universe as a result to a madman's ploy for her to leave her daughter behind; as secretly she was sent without warning via portal as she secretly all but Aeroza and Vegita already knew, wasn't meant to be here.

He smiled at them both still as he then looked to the group with him also speaking more, looking at them now with a look of remorse, "For you see, she was from the day she was born to two, and yes, two different tales from seers; those that could see into the future and also proclaim what they said within the 'sight' as prophecies. Of course the original Prophecy was all but null thanks to my friend's involvement which you met Selene, but the second one is now currently active." Aeroza turned to her sheepishly then, as he then resumed his firm look by looking at them once more; before raising a hand to 'hold on' more as he spoke, "I could tell you both the seers' words, which will be confusing since each time they do go to the 'sight', they will say it in riddle form."

It was decided by everyone, but mainly her as they agreed to it within a few moments of deciding. Aeroza coughed briefly to clear his throat with him now speaking both of them, starting to the one originally meant for her world.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month early dies... and the Dark Lord will mark her or him as his equal, but he or she will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month early dies..."

They were shocked until Selene began to ask him before they could questioned him about it, mostly worry in her tone of voice, "So the old one would mean… that she would-" "she would die, or he would then yes. But that would be around when she is at least seventeen years; since that is the age they considered Witches and Wizards as adults in the wizardry world anywhere." He noticed her look and softly smiled at not only her, but to them all as he then told them with slight relief in his voice, now leaning forward with his hands on his knees, "Like I said that one is considered dead now, but the one I'm more concerned now is the other one, which I had to take the same seer who predicted the first one away, so the headmaster at England wouldn't get wind of it."

Now Takuya asked, since he noticed that the young girl and the former female digimon where close like real mother-daughter stuff as Takuya asked him with slight concern, but in his own way, "So if that one wasn't more important, then why does this one feel like it is worse than the last?" Vegita had his eyes closed like he was sleeping, but he was only that way to simply listen, and J.P. and Koji nodded their heads in agreement with the Fire Warrior, who is their leader, and Tommy was sleeping in the room next to Rose's room as Aeroza then replied to them, making them looked to him in both shock once more, but also fear and doubt, "it is very concerning, since it is within the same frame, but its involves someone from my past… the enemy you fought as well recently."

This got everyone's attention that seemed to be focused on Aeroza besides Vegita and a few others, their attention was more closely hidden to the immortal. Aeroza as they thought they couldn't get even more shocked, they were wrong for what he spoke of next. "The enemy is ran by thirteen different realm-like world lords; whom they proclaim the title of Shadowlord. They are then lead by the one true Lord or Tainted King's from the very essence which make darkness tainted. He is known by myself and a few others as the Corruption King…" He trailed off as if remembering something as he then shook it off with him sadly continuing, "and my former Brother." He flinched as mostly everyone but the Saiyan then shouted out loud at the same time, making the building for those digimon outside to now look to it in wonder. "WHAT!?"

He sighed as he then told his story, with short description which took at least two hours to explain. For when he was done there were looks of remorse on their faces, and slight pity towards him. Aeroza simply sighed with him rubbing the back of his head as he mainly looked at Selene as he then softly spoke, but loud enough to hear him, "If I took the blow instead of him, then we wouldn't even have a king to begin with. But it was thanks to our encounters in the worlds my friends and I have endured back then, it would have not mattered at all."

"So Sameen was your eldest brother, and also goes by the new name Ansemakku because he was possessed by the very entity that was created by a Tainted Old God of Shadow and Darkness, which was also killed later on by him since he also took what he could take of the ancient's powers?" He looked to Zoe who asked that with him simply confirming it, by stating with his back against the chair now, looking briefly up at the celling, "yes, but it wasn't easy. I fought with my former brother for at least 40 days of non-stop fighting; almost destroying most of our home world in the process. Luckily that we evacuated everyone, and the creatures as well as some of our knowledge and plant life before that happened."

But now he looked to them with him coughing again as he then told them now, ending the subject as he then stated firmly, "Now we need to not focus on that right at this moment, as we mainly need to focus on the other prophecy I have not told you yet." He was in deep thought, and it took a few moments to remember the entire thing as he then spoke, making their spines shiver as he recited the new one to them.

"Born to the month of independence to those that live in the west, she will be brought to the world she does thrive best. She will be given the powers to which she must need, she will be chosen as a wielder of a mighty weapon, as powers she knows not, have been unlocked to face more than the one of England's darkness. Friendships of hope and despair; she will face this and more enemies with those that known her plight, and love; they will aid her till her time of power comes more then what was done. A curse; a power now given to her at the end, thanks to the one who slew, the parents with fear and dread. Former prophecy is gone, and this one in place, would lead her to aid those as the Warrior of Harmony. Least the door to her heart awakens the demon within the forbidden door, to which true evil lies within."

He stood up as he then went to the full-view window, with him looking back to them briefly as he also stated randomly, looking right back outside, "the enemy will show no remorse, unless they have enough will within and they could aid us. For you see a hidden war of all worlds is among us, through another prophecy which she as well as mostly everyone is linked to as such. Most of you already know what it is, since it was listed by my people long ago in all worlds, and it's known as the Shadowed Prophecy." He looked to see that mostly the young humans were confused at that, but Vegita briefly opened his eyes to him in slight shock, before returning his features to normal and closing them. Selene, he noticed was wide eyed at him in understanding about that. For you see he knew that when she was still Ranamon, and slight other digimon that wanted better understanding, they came by to it by accidental means, and kept it to themselves for being feared or called crazy as such.

He returned to the window with him speaking clearly once more, "Rose will need to be protected, and also to be prepared to face a foe stronger then she will ever have to face. She can be an innocent girl for some time still, but she will need to understand Rose can still be, and maybe more." Aeroza turned to them, and noticed the look of fear on Selene's face, and some of the others. Aeroza then looked to them once more with now sighing as he also lastly stated before he summoned a portal, "I must be going, but I should tell you this: this new one is both terrifying to her, and yet hopeful at the same. If you need me, I will be within a shouting call away if my name is spoken." Before they could ask, he went through the portal, and he, along with it, vanished.

Vegita scoffed a few moments later, which got everyone's attention and turned to him as he now had his eyes opened, looking at them all with him simply stating with a smirk, still casually leaning against the wall he was on still, "So it seems that the brat would need to be trained to control her powers. Judging what the fool just stated to us." Sunset Shimmer frowned at him as the others thought to themselves over this information, and likely a new threat besides what they're facing at this moment. Zoe was the first to speak up after Vegita, "Well, I know I only known her for quite short of time, but she would have my aid if she needs it." The others agreeing with her as well, well Vegita was silent but only nodded once in agreement to the Warrior Digidestined of Wind's words.

Selene though looked at the door from where her daughter was currently sleeping, worried still over Aeroza's words as she now felt strangely something coming off her daughter, as if she was… She quickly jumped up then to the sudden looks of the others, and went to her door before they could questioned what was wrong, and when she opened it to find her moving franticly as well as sweating with a red, feverish face.

It turned out Rose was having a horrible nightmare mixed with her being sick somehow. So Selene did the best way she could: stayed by her side, and ignored the others outside the current room, and only let some of them with medical knowledge to help her.

 **(Flashback End)**

Selene sighed as she took the cloth off her head, and was about to place another cool one on it until she started to open her eyes. Selene froze, plenty of thoughts running through her mind at this very moment as her eyes slowly opened with them slightly dazed until becoming, slowly clear. One of them is mainly this though: _would she still recognize me at all, she was always used to my digimon form for some time… now I'm no longer one._

Her daughter looked to her still dazed briefly, and was then confused for a few moments. Then Rose simply smiled at her as she slurred in her speech, but she could understand it, "Momma… why you different now?" Selene was worried now even more for the way her daughter was talking as Selene felt like she needed to get the others quick, but thought better as she simply answered her kindly while brushing Rose's hair again with a warm smile, hidden with slight fear for her health, "It's because I decided to be human for you dear as it doesn't matter though since I love you very much." Selene then kissed her daughter's warm forehead as she softly giggled to that and still looked to her, now with clear eyes, but was wheezing softly and unknowing touching her heart.

This got Selene even more worried for her health. She then finally decided to get someone, but before she did, Vegita came into the room as he noticed the girl's form from his nose, sniffing it knowing what type sickness it was since it was rare in Saiyan's, and easily cured. "So she is sick with the Grandula Virus." He stated softly to himself, but it was clear as Selene turned to him with a raised eyebrow as she asked him, getting him out of his thoughts, "What kind of Virus is that? I never heard of it?" Vegita turned his head to her, knowing that the others were still discussing where to go from here from his hearing, and some parts were surprisingly about him as well as the girls in this very room. "The Virus is somewhat serious to us Saiyan's, but it isn't contagious. It is like a mixture to the human's scarlet fever, and ammonia mixed with a common cold. There is only one cure though for this, and that's for her to eat, or drink some bone marrow from a reptile of some kind. And I'm pretty sure the last place, which I kept before I arrived since I felt somehow to bring it, I have with me."

He now pulled out a silvery-small horse-pill sized capsule with a clicker on top. He clicked it and it now was a small jar that was labeled 'Dragon Marrow' in the same hand after a small poof sound was heard. He then placed it in her hands roughly, which she almost shouted at him for until she heard her daughter giggle from his antics. Vegita softly smirked at Rose as a result. Vegita had a soft spot for little girls, including those from his race, before most of what they were, were gone by that tyrant. He then looked to Selene, and then went out the door with him now smiling softly behind him to where Selene wouldn't see it.

Selene then told her daughter who looked at the jar weirdly that it was medicine, which she didn't fuss over, and drank it since it was mainly a white liquid. It was only seconds after she took it that she was more energetic, and smiled at her before going back to sleep.

It was at least few days later, and an all better Rose, as they then left the hotel and into the city getting supplies.

During that time, DelaKumamon was named Crystal by her daughter. Selene did simply asked her why, and her only response was a simple answer, "She has crystal eyes when she laughs." Rose told her, which made her third partner digimon blush, and her to warmly smile at her in kind. Also beside her was her elder sister, Denise Alina Potter, at least a year or so older then Rose. Selene remembered when she encountered not only her, but that Irish cousin of theirs, which was an interesting encounter I might add. Since they were heading to the same park as before for another picnic before leaving the area.

( **Flashback Start** )

Selene and her daughter were having a picnic with Vegita, and three of the others that didn't seem to judge her or them.

She was accompanied by Sunset, Zoe, and Tommy. The others said they had things to check out before leaving to which made the girls suspicious slightly, but shrugged to themselves. Rose's three digimon partners were also with them, playing with her as they tried doing the outdoor or indoor game, Simons Says. Selene smiled warmly as she then prepared the area for the food she brought. Vegita though was just leaning against a tree with his eyes closed, so he didn't help at all setting up shop, so to speak.

Once they were about to open the containers, a portal showed up and two people in cloaks showed. She tensed as did the others, not knowing who these two were. After a while, the taller one spoke in a strange accent slightly looking to the smaller one, it was a female by the sounds of the voice. "Seems aye made a slight off at the timing of the portal, cousin." She then began to rub the cloak where her head was sheepishly, making it come down. It was a teenage girl with elf-like ears, and a slightly spiked hairdo to which was also dirty-blonde colored. She also had two small fangs that showed from the top part of her teeth. The teen girl also had a heart-shape face with a slight thinned tone, and also some freckles on her nose, which was small but average. She also had orange colored eyes with a purple pupil, and were somewhat surprised that the eyes were mostly black in color.

The smaller cloaked person though removed her hood looking at her, and they were shocked at the resemblance between her and Rosalina in comparison. The girl looked to be at least one year older or so then her, but she had the reddish-brown hair (glamour) which was short on her head, like an average cut style, and she had the same eye color as her daughters. She also had the same heart-shape face and button nose on her face like Rose's, and she also had to be at least a few inches taller than Rosalina. They began to sweat drop as they began to argue over something small, like how they got here for at least eight and a half minutes, until her daughter went up to them, making them freeze in place. They stopped as she approached them, and surprisingly Flare appeared next to her, looking at the two to see if they're trustworthy as the fox digimon then sniffed them both.

She whispered something to the former female digimon's daughter, who began to beam with sudden happiness as she then tackled the other little girl in a surprised hug attack, knocking them down on the ground with the portal vanishing; when she approached them that is. Selene then walked carefully to the three, as the teen looked to her with a raised brow to see who she was. As she simply kept her eyes locked to Selene's daughter, and the little girl who was now play-wrestling for fun, was laughing slightly in surprised happiness.

But when the younger pinned the year older girl, she froze at Selene's daughter's tail as she then looked to her questionably, since it waved slightly back and forth in happiness. Selene then stated kindly, enough for them to hear her, making them looked to her now, of course the younger girl being pinned on the ground raised her head to look at her, "she gained the tail when her bloodline unlocked." That made the teen girl look at Selene, as the two younger girls now began to play Simons Says once more, with all her digimon playing with the little girl this time. Selene looked at the teen weirdly as she sniffed her, and then widen her eyes as she looked at Selene in disbelieve that she was standing right there, as she said softly with a weird look in her own eyes, like she was remembering something happy and yet sad at the same time. "Aunt Lily?" She simply asked her with the same look.

Selene looked to her confused for a few moments, and then she remembered a while back what Aeroza said about her being a DNA based-relations exactly like who she mentioned. This was now making her eyes wide as well as looking at the teen girl with suspicion, so she then placed a hand on her hip as Selene asked her with a brow raised, "Well, tha' what he told me I was; well… mainly her DNA was used to recreate me back. You see I was Ranamon before I became Selene Maria Azeros, surprisingly from Rose's heart." She confessed for some reason at the end with her arms hugging her slightly now.

The teen nodded as that explained some things quickly, as she also responded with the teen still looking at the two girls playing still, commented to Selene, "Well, she was one of the best aunts I had when I met her, still, it was sad how she went. It was also the last time I saw her before I was taken. During trick or treating even." Selene turned to her confused by the end of her words, and she too noticed as the teen girl then told her sadly but shortly, "Let's just says that me self was taken by some bad fellows, and leave it at that." A firm nod of acceptance was Selene's response as they watched them play some more until she heard her daughters' stomach growl very loud.

They all decided to eat, and the teenager finally introduced herself, or should I say both of them introduced themselves to the group. "Me name is Freya Draven, and this is the elder Potter sibling, Denise Alina Potter that went missing a year before Harley…" She trailed off to look at them in confirmation, and they simply nodded a quick yes as she then continued, "Was born to Aunt Lily. She was taken to the same place I was, but then I lost her once more after she decided to explore the worlds by herself." She turned to the girls as she then stated kindly, but serious tone, "She and I are Keyblade wielders as it tends to slightly happen most of tha times."

A loud belch was now heard as they looked at the youngest sibling, who blushed purple from her blue skin tone, and quietly and shyly said, "Excuse me."

They stayed for quite some time, and the next morning at the hotel Freya said she had to leave, but Denise surprisingly, decided to stay for more time with her younger sister. So they said their goodbyes as Freya left via portal. Denise surprised them shyly then by removing the glamor she placed on her hair, as it changed back to her original hair color of silver with golden streaks in it, and shyly asked them, wondering about something in a British accent, "anything you want to know?"

 **(Flashback Ends)**

Selene was well informed about her life that day, but it was both sad and also amazing from what she briefly told; as Selene felt the girl hidden most of what she explained for some reason.

Selene was then interrupted by her thoughts as she felt minor tugs on her one free arm, since she was carrying the basket in the other, by her two new daughters. She officially decided since Denise is related to her "other person"; the one who brought her back to life slightly thanks to Cherubimon that is, adopted Denise into her heart as her other daughter. She laughed since Vegita once more went with them this time, and somehow found the exact spot they had their last picnic at.

They were about to eat after getting everything ready, until someone suddenly appeared in the air, along with a few others surprising the Saiyan Prince. Vegita told them his history with brief descriptions, and let's just say leave it at that. He looked to them all in disbelieve, since the ones not flying were being held by those that could. "Kakarot, what are you and the others doing here? I thought you wouldn't be here for quite some time." Stated Vegita with Selene and the girls looked at each of them.

The one he called Kakarot had the same hair and eye color as well as the young teen male next to him, as well as slightly or mostly muscled. But he seemed slightly younger, around at least 26 or so in age, with also a slight height difference then Vegita by at least a few or so inches or 5'9. He also wore an orange fighting Gi mixed with a blue t-shirt. The young man also wore blue wristbands and fighting boots, with a black sash around his waist. On the back of his orange Gi was Japanese for King Kai on it.

The boy who was carrying a girl around his age, which was at least eleven or so, wore a purple muscle shirt with purple shorts with a yellow sash around his waist, and black shoes. He was also the same height as the girl he was holding onto at four foot seven. The girl had the same hair color, but pure-blue eyes that also looked to be light-cyan colored if looking right at them in the light, and she also had a slight developing figure with a heart-shape face. She also wore a t-shirt with white jean shorts and pink strap-on sneakers with white socks.

Next to the two was a person who had green skin with pointy elf-like ears, and also two antennae on the top of his bald head as he wore the same outfit as the boy, but orange slipper-like shoes. He also had some pink-like ridges on his arms and also on the middle of his chest, making him 'alien' to what others thought (pun slightly there). He also was at least seven foot evenly in height. He was also currently holding a slightly pregnant blue-haired woman around or close to the age of the young man. She also wore casual-comfort clothes which were mainly light-blue sweats, and comfy shoes with socks. She also had aqua-blue eyes, and she also had two small pearl earrings pierced in both ears. She was also slightly more developed up top, as she was the same height as Vegita at 5'5.

Kakarot rubbed his head sheepishly as they now landed softly onto the ground, with him also grinning slightly to him in answer, in a slightly mature male voice filled with happiness always that seemed to make him appear dumb, but not really, "Well, we were told to head to you and aid ya Vegita, so if we're early… I guess he sent us earlier in time then he thought. He also wanted to send Bulma and Videl with us, but he didn't tell us why for some reason." Vegita understood who he meant from his words, and scoffed at him, but his eyes then softened at the pregnant woman as she came to the prince, and she suddenly engulfed him in a slightly tight, but not to him hug.

She whispered to him with slight tears going down her face slowly, to only he could hear, " _I missed you so, so much Vegita. It was awful while you were gone._ " This got him confused, but he gently rubbed her back in slight comfort for her, as he turned to the one smarter then Kakarot with a look making him want to 'explain why'. "We were able to send everyone to the lookout, and he somehow managed to save our world from being annulated by a Shadowlord, who Aeroza now said after a few weeks of destroying him, already has a replacement. But that isn't the only reason he sent us here. He told us we would find another ally of some sorts here, but he didn't say who." Stated the green person in a somewhat deep, but mature voice that wanted no objections when spoken to others.

Vegita did a small scoff like laugh, and he looked to them with a raised an eyebrow at Kakarot's son since he now has a tail once more, but this time to their hidden shock all together, the girl has one as well. He mentally shrugged it off and will find out later as he comforted his mate once again; she softly smiled at him when she looked up.

Selene however was mainly observing them until Rosalina; her younger daughter now, went up and gently tugged the green person's clothes on his leg. Rose then asked him innocently as he said a short 'what' to her, looking down to her as well as she gave him a small smile, and also asked innocently while tilting her head to the side, "Are you sick Mister?" He looked at her with a non-existence brow raised again as he then asked her gruffly, removing her hand from his clothes as he also asked kindly, but in his rough voice, "Why would you say that little girl?" She paused as she then simply stated innocently, tilting her head to the other side and they took quick noticed that the belt they thought she was wearing, was a tail like a Saiyan's, slowly going back and forth now, "because Momma said if you're mostly green is that either you're a digimon, or you got very sick from something." She paused once more, then beamed at him stating innocently, with a small smile on her face still, "But I think you look mainly like a pickle."

That caused him to sweat drop at her remark to his skin, as Selene who laughed with embarrassment looked to him with her also coming over to take the girls hand and stated with a somewhat warm smile on her face, "Sorry about that Sugah, Rose tends to think if she sees someone that's green, tha' they're sick most of the time. Kinda surprised she mentioned your skin could be related to a food she ate before." He simply gave her a nod, but his eyes softened as the little girl went shy slightly at his gaze.

Selene then turned to the others and was about to ask who they were, until her daughter let go of her hand as she went up to the other two kids, and asked them slightly, looking at them both with shy eyes, "Can you guys play with me and sissy please?" Her sister went up to them as well, and was waiting also for their answer. The boy turned to his father and simply asked, "Dad, is it alright for me to go with them since they want to play with me and Videl?"

Kakarot softly gazed at the younger girl who asked, but felt something familiar from her energy he could sense from the child, and simply shrugged at his son as he smiled with him answering him, walking to Vegita as he did so, "Sure, go ahead. We will be fine at the moment ok Gohan?" His son nodded as he took the girl next to him, Videl, and they went with the two younger girls to play a new game they came up with. The green man then walked to the others, including Selene as they sat near a tree by the food, which was still fresh and warm by the way.

Selene asked them a simple question; curious slightly about something since Vegita sometimes ranted when he trained to be better from certain people. "So who are ya guys, I mean to say is that Vegita here," She pointed a thumb to the man, who was having his mate or wife since she noticed from the bands on their fingers, looked to her like she was a slight pest, "didn't say who his friends are."

The man that was Kakarot then rubbed the back of his head, and grinned at her kindly as he easily answered her question, pointing with his left-hand at said people. "This guy here with the green skin is Piccolo; the woman next to Vegita is his mate and one of my friends, Bulma Briefs." He looked behind him and softly smiled as his son was making the younger girl ride his shoulders as they took off on the ground, chasing the other two in a game of some kind, and turned back to her with a warm grin. "The boy is my only son, Gohan Son, and the girl next to him is Videl Satan. I'm also called what Vegita said or Goku Son, but who are you then?" Goku gave her a questioned look as he asked that lastly to her.

She surprised them as well as also confusing them, as she sensed they could be trusted, "My name is Selene Maria Azeros, and I was a digimon known as Ranamon, who I can still turn into by my device here." She showed them the device, and then put it back before they could ask as she continued, gesturing to the two younger girls, "The elder of the two is Denise Alina Potter, and her younger sister whose on your son's shoulders still is Rosalina Lilith Potter." They had slight looks of minor shock, not from the girls but her being another race before becoming human.

Vegita now snorted shortly, which made them look to him with more surprise as he simply stated with a smirk, and also stated it quickly from his mates look on her face to him, "I was there when it happened, so it is no surprise that she gave up who she truly was for her youngest. In fact I can call her a true warrior when fighting, which is if she was our race Kakarot." He then turned to Goku with a smirk that was wider on his face. Goku turned to her excited for some reason as she then raised a brow in confusion from it. He then asked her, "So you can fight? Want to spar with us later?"

She sweat dropped at that, and retorted softly but looked back at her girls with her having a gentle smile on her face, as they too took notice once more from the way she was looking, was a mothers love for them both. "I would, but I have to be either my human or beast form to fight you guys. But I'm only here at the moment for the girls picnic before we left the area with the group, which has your husband," She turned to Bulma who gently smirked at her knowing this, "is in at the moment."

They discussed some things, for at least or close to twenty or so minutes before the kids came back, and her youngest was slightly purple in the face from playing hard, and Denise was slightly red, as she then stated to her excitedly, "Momma, Momma, look what I can do!" Before Selene could ask her, the others tensed up as she brought forth a familiar energy ball about the size of a baseball in her hand, as she was simply showing her mother what she learned from her two new friends. It was pure-green energy like someone they knew, someone like… "Broly." Stated in slight shock from Goku, to himself out loud.

This confused the two younger girls, as well as Videl and Selene. Rose then asked Gohan's dad innocently, now dismissing the energy ball she made to show and tell her mother, "Whose Brow-lee Mister?" Goku looked to her as he noticed she was asking purely out of being curious and wonderment at who that was. He then spoke, correcting her slightly, "It's Broly, Rosalina, and for some reason you have the same energy as him."

Now that got her confused as her tail decided to act up, and whack her on the head. She didn't notice it as she sat down in confusion and she also instinctually grabbed some pickles that was provided from the picnic food, and ate one whole in one gulp. They sweat dropped at that, but turned to Selene who had a bigger one as she simply stated before they could ask, "Yep she doesn't realize her tail does that, and also the reason she ate the pickle is because we were going to eat before you arrived."

Rose's tail then curled around Selene's arm, which shocked Vegita knowing what that meant, seeing it the first time, and turned to Kakarot who noticed as well. Now knowing what the child thinks of her truly, from their hidden thoughts, as her real mother. Since her daughter was sitting next to her when they came to them, and still ate but this time aware, and decided to eat the food. Needless to say there was surprisingly enough for a Saiyan's appetite.

When they were done eating, they all decided to leave the place and meet with the others. As they were halfway out of the park-like area, they all froze, well mainly those sensitive to detecting energy or movement with said energy. "Momma, why did we stop?" Rosalina asked her mother with her looking up to her as Selene kindly responded back to her nervously, but trying to remain calm for her youngest daughter and eldest, who sensed the same thing as well, "I'm not sure Sugah, but if we stopped, it means something is coming."

It was only a few moments until they all felt frozen stiff as a unknown pressure suddenly filled the area, making them hard to breath, but the only ones who weren't affected by it was Vegita, Goku, Piccolo, and surprisingly also was the youngest in the group. Rose was staring at them all in confusion and was about to ask quietly something until, something quick went by, and snatched her up. Panicked, she began to scream loudly, making them take off after her now since the pressure was gone somehow.

Denise was running with them until something as quick as the thing that took Rose, grabbed her too as she went along with the other one. "Rose, Denise!" Shouted Selene, as she then grabbed her device from her belt, and the very same female voice responded back to them all but mainly to her. " _ **It is time.**_ " The others went ahead of her, not knowing she was about to change forms as we speak.

"Execute!" She yelled, making her arms wave, like she was in water, then she did reached out her left hand as it began to cover with a circled pairs of data, as she then dragged it across the digivice, and shouted once more, spreading her arms and legs wide, "Beast Spirit Evolution!" Her form was covered as her beast form appeared from both the front and back as they slowly collided with her, changing her instantly from a data burst into her beast spirit form. She landed on the rune-like octagon like the others mostly do when they transform with her performing a backflip in midair before landing with a jet-stream of cold water and shouted, both of her weapons drawn, "Selindramon!"

Selindramon quickly sped up to the others, now noticing her new form but not knowing who she was until she smirked and quickly shouted, still racing against the two unknown entities that was carrying her frightened kids, "Hey Sugahs, mind if I speed up more?" Almost falling out the air in shock, they nodded as they resumed, but was surprised at how quickly she went ahead of them in protective rage for her kids.

"She wasn't kidding that she can change forms like that." Bulma stated now on top of her husband's back, gripping tightly, but not enough to cause him to drop her out of not breathing. Vegita simply nodded as did the others as they eventually made it to a wide, open wasteland filled with little vegetation, but mainly with rock formations. Once landed, they noticed that Denise was in a metallic cage of some kind, and the two people were cloaked; grey cloaks that is, and young Rose was being held by one of them.

"Let her go right now!" Shouted an enraged Selindramon after witnessing one of them, had just gotten a dagger out to begin to cut Rose's exposed stomach to which thankfully they didn't get a chance to. The others took some steps back from her, sensing an aura around her as to not wanting to piss her off anymore then she is. One of them turned to her, and then looked back to the other cloaked person with a thumb pointing at her, in a American accent but deep, "That her Rezan?" The one holding her youngest nodded a firm yes, as he replied in a younger, but smooth tone indicating he was also a male, "Yes, but why did you have to bring your dagger to anger her more Havox? I thought we agreed not to use the dagger?" The now dubbed Havox simply shrugged as he replied back, somewhat sheepishly putting it away, "Just wanted to see how angry I can get her. I heard that protective mothers would be more challenging then the way they are normally."

Mostly everyone sweat dropped at his blunt statement, but Selindramon even more as she said to herself, looking at the two still angry, but now figures like they were complete idiots, "the way they act makes them so stupid to take them seriously."

Suddenly the pressure was back, but not suffocating this time as a voice echoed briefly around them, making their blood run cold for a few moments from each of them, as it was also a demonic-male tone of voice that seemed familiar somehow, " **Seems that my stupid lackeys did something right, for once.** " Then all of a sudden, a portal appeared in front of the two grey cloaked males, and out stepped a figure who was also cloaked, but not only it was black… it had blood stains on most of the entire thing.

He turned his cloaked head to them all, before cracking his neck slightly, and turning to the one holding Rose as he asked him, " **Rezan, I suggest you simply hold the girl. Do not let them get her at all, is that clear?** " Rezan hurriedly nodded to the one that spoke to him. He simply stated to them both now, knowing Havox understood that meant him as well, " **Good.** " He then turned its cloaked head to them, and finally removed his cloak as it vanished into a dark mist. They were shocked to see a familiar face, even shocking the man himself. It was Goku, but somewhat different.

This version of Goku had silver-spiky hair with red tips at the ends and was slightly more muscled then him. The stranger also stood at least seven foot even in height. He also wore slight plated armor that looked to be from the feudal era, and it was mainly silver but with some old-stained blood imbedded into it. He also had a silver tail that also had a red tip like his hair at the end, as it was daggling back and forth. His eyes were mostly slanted and amber colored, and he also had two fangs from the top of his mouth as he was giving them a grin, which revealed some sharp teeth he had. His grin he was giving to them wasn't a normal one that Goku uses on everyone however. He chuckled breifly, and turned his face to Goku as he simply stated in a short answer, " **Seems I can meet my other-half after all, I didn't expect you to be in this world, Goku.** " This confused them all as Goku simply asked with wonderment slightly, everyone that could fight going into their fighting stances, "What do mean my other half? I'm not half of anybody."

This got a chuckle once more, but a cold one from the person that looked like him as he simply gave a Vegita-like smirk with him now crossing his arms and just replied his answer to him, " **it's quite simple, you fool of a suppose mighty race. I was created from when you had the Virus in your system. Didn't that fool Aeroza tell you simpletons about some consequences that come from the heart being exposed like that? This is priceless.** " He then laughed coldly, and he then stopped suddenly, thinking of something before doing another smirk as he stated once more, " **of course my entire being is what you would truly be if you were with your racial knowledge and power, that was a given from the Virus. And before we began to… let's say fight each other, let me tell you who I am now, since I'm my own person thanks to them.** " He instantly vanished and reappeared changing his mind as he grabbed young Rose from his hired help who also gasped in slight shock, and him grinning at her as he then vanished with her, with him reappearing in the sky about halfway as he shouted out loud, noticing their looks of slight anger at his actions, " **My name is Lastros, the Demonic Saiyan! And if I hold your precious girl, digimon, then I would be safe from your wrath. But what about if I do something to anger you further… hmm?** " Lastros then asked, looking right down at her.

Selene was even more enraged that he did something to her daughter, which she whimpered: He licked her cheek, and then tossed her up into the air, before snapping his fingers, and she was now also in a cage like Denise, but it was different. For starters it was a Heartless that appeared when it caught her as such. From what they saw it was metallic looking form; from the black-like metal, but in the center was young Rose who was in fear at what was happening, as well as forgetting as when she is faring for her life, her digimon was also worried as such from her actions as they cannot come out to aid her as such. The creature also had amber-eyes instead of the yellow they normally have with the symbol being on the top of its head. It mainly looked like a metallic dragonoid, with demonic features mixed with that of a certain Heartless boss only encountered in a whale of sorts (look it up). Rose was also in the center, where its chest was.

Lastros took quick notice of the very harsh glare he was receiving from the girls' mother, and simply smirked at them all. He chuckled coldly as he started to charge power into his hands, making Goku gasp in slight shock at what he was about to do and shouted quickly, grabbing the two kids; Gohan and Videl as the others sensed it as well, and moved with him, "Move, he's using the Kamehahama Wave!" They moved just in time too, since when the beam of red energy hit the ground after the dust cleared, it was a huge, long-lined crater from where they were once standing.

Lastros simply laughed as he was now creating a ball of energy about the size of a beach ball, and then tossed it into the air with him kicking it with an air-backflip to them. Luckily they were able to maneuver it away from them because when it hit a random mountain that was nearby, it imploded slightly at first, and then exploded with rocks and debris.

Selindramon was getting ticked off at how much power he was using to simply toy with them, but still notice her daughters look of fear, not for herself, but for her.

" **Fools,** " began Lastros as he then began to also charge another one of the beach-ball sized energy balls in his hand once more, and then shouted as he simply crushed it, making them scatter to thousands of smaller orbs as said energy took off after them, " **Die!** " There was no way they could avoid an attack like that that seemed to track their movements, so they prepared to defend themselves, until something made all of them implode; exploding in mid-air a few feet from them.

This confused him as he then sensed the same type of energy, which the Z-Fighters recognized as it was at the cage-creature he summoned to hold the brat. He turned and was surprised as she was missing, and the creature was falling down to the ground instantly, and vaporizing into nothing but darkness as well as a heart being ejected and then vanishing. " **Who killed my Heartless?!** " Lastros exclaimed to himself loudly as he then heard a chuckle that was a few feet behind him. He turned to see a monster of a man, holding the girl in his big hands.

He was at least eight or nine feet in height, heavily muscled but not to hinder his movements as he also had teal-yellowish hair and an aura around his frame. He also was topless up top, and had baggy-like white shorts with a golden belt with a purple orb in the center. He also wore the same kind of shoes that Piccolo was wearing, but they were brown in color. His eyes were also green like Rose's as well. Lastros took quick notice that the girl, making his eyes wide in shock as her tail wrapped slightly around his left wrist since that is where she is hugging him, to seek comfort instinctively. Knowing what that meant as he then looked shaken slightly, flying back slowly from the man; he smirked at him, then soft eyes to the little girl, then back to him with a harsh glare on his face to Lastros.

"So this is what a negative version of Kakarot looks like. Funny, since I lost my evil side thanks to Aeroza, I wouldn't think you would stoop so low as to serve an entity like him at all." The person spoke in a somewhat smooth, but deep young males voice at him. This made Lastros angry, knowing that its true as he then shouted, powering up more energy as he smirked harshly at him, " **you are the fool here stranger, I don't know who you are, but I'm going to end you one way or another, for interfering my so-called kills!** " Lastros then charged rather quickly, who the man simply yawned as he merely swatted him away, making him without notice to charge into another mountain that was nearby, and left a indent with his body on it, going right to the center of the mountain with slight bruises. "Funny, thought you put up more of a fight then this," muttered the person holding Rose. He quickly headed to them, and landed a few feet away as they touched ground.

Selindramon now looked at the person as she suddenly had a light blush on her face then, which was purple like her daughter's face does and thought to herself inwardly, _he looks hot!_ Piccolo grimaced since he heard her thoughts about the male that was holding young Rose… in a parental-like comfort way? Goku was the first to respond to the stranger holding the girl, after he noticed that the female digimon; the girls' mother, went up and stroked the girls head kindly, and also in relief. "Broly, I didn't think I would see you again… Alive as well even." The ones that encountered him before were surprised at a heart-felt laugh as he then placed the girl in the female digimon's hands, and gave a friendly smirk with his arms crossed while doing so as he responded back with mirth in his eyes, "Well, I was offered a choice, and my memory restored thanks to him."

"Who was it then?" Gruffly stated Vegita who had his shoulders slapped by his now calmed wife, since he was mainly carrying her. Earlier she was freaking out not for herself, but for her unborn child. Broly smirked at Vegita as he bluntly stated to them to make them now understand why he's here in the first place, "I was brought back for something precious to me in which I was forced to forget. I was then sent back to a version of 'our world' without knowledge, of her. Thanks to Aeroza, he remedied that." He gestured to the girl who was now hugging her mother, and was looking at the person, Broly in slight awe to which he then smirked even more, and turned back to them, mirth once more in his eyes, "She is my daughter after all."

A chorus of 'what' came from the Z-Fighters that was currently here at this very moment, but both Piccolo and Vegita was wordless, and for once had gapping jaws to which they quickly recovered as they then scowled at the now wider smirking Broly to them. Broly then simply shook his head as he placed a hand to his head, and softly stated to them, "I can't believe you haven't figured that out yet. I sensed my daughter's energy a few miles from my current location, and noticed it fluxed when she was being held prisoner." A soft voice made him lower his hand now, and looked to it, "You're my Daddy?" It was Rose, which was now being lowered by her beast-formed digimon mother, looking at him as his gaze softened lightly at her mixture of both a confused yet hopeful look to her face as well as slight doubt in her little green eyes at him.

He nodded a sincere yes to her and was startled as she instantly ran to him with a very fast speed from her standing point to his, and hugged him as well as also almost knocking him down. Broly took quick notice she was crying softly against him. He then turned to the female digimon who returned to her human form after sensing there was no danger at the moment, and went slack-jawed slightly at how familiar she looked to Lily, but knew this is probably someone either related to her, or something else.

Selene merely gave him a smirk right back at him at his current look to her, and simply shrugged as she also motioned to her daughter as Selene also said sweetly to him, "Well, Sugah, she tends when scared to cling to anyone related to her. But I'm surprised she is also using her tail to wrap around your wrist." He noticed his daughter doing that now after not seeing it thanks to the female, and shrugged as he then looked to the other cage, at the two freaked out persons in cloaks which he smirked as he felt shock right at him, defeating their leader just like that, and the little girl with a wide eyed expression of hope and disbelieve on her face at him as well.

Broly now looked to Goku, and motioned with his free hand, noticing the firm grip on the tail on his wrist, and told the group, "could you guys give me a hand slightly. It seems my child wants to be with me for some time, maybe… Go save my other daughter I guess?" He questioned a look to Selene, who nodded hesitantly. Goku smiled softly at the girl, now knowing it was safe to be around, and gestured to the others as they simply nodded as they vanished in quick spurts of speed. With also Vegita gently placing his mate down as she kissed his lips before he left to join the others.

Rezan began to freak out now as he then stated, looking to the cage and back to Haxor as he slightly gulped under his hood, and simply stated making a portal appear, "I'm outta here! If you stay then you know what to do man. I'm still not powerful enough to handle that strength." Haxor simply nodded to him as he went through, and just in time too, otherwise he would be facing the three Z-fighters: Goku, Piccolo, and Vegita at this very moment.

Haxor scoffed now as he then channeled with his hand opened as the very air became tainted, forming into his hand a weapon with slight electric sparks coming from it. The weapon formed into a scythe which had a jagged edge to the blade, and the handle was all dark with red veins all over it randomly. He simply gave them a wicked grin as he then looked to the cage, and then back at the three fighters before him; before placing a gloved hand to his mouth as he gave a sharp whistle.

The ground all of a sudden, now began to shake as runes then slowly, but surely began to glow behind Haxor and also Denise's cage. It then spread backwards, making bigger runes and they began to glow with tainted energy. They had to jump back as a long black arm with a clawed hand of a dragon almost took them out. Haxor pouted at this, but smirked back at them and simply stated, as a huge creature began to emerge from the runes, "You have no idea who you're dealing with at this moment. My name is Haxor, the Demonic Summoned Spell Caster, and if what I just summoned is worth it then so be it. Prepare for oblivion!"

The creature that was fully upon them now in its full glory was scary to say the least. It was easily at least sixty feet tall, and resembled a humanoid dragon with a demonic look to it. It also had black skin like tar, and very wicked looking claws on both hands and feet. It also had tattoo-like ridged runes on some parts of its body, and three slash marks on each side of its face. Its tail was slightly long with a dagger-tip at the end in the shape of a mace-like weapon, and it also was slightly armored up top with dark-green plating with strange runes imbedded on the armor. It also had four, all glowing red eyes which were mainly looking at Haxor as he then turned around to face it.

"Behold my demon I summoned!" He exclaimed as he turned to the demon which he didn't notice gave him a look of annoyance, but the fighters did and felt something might happen. "I am your master as I summoned you; you will bow to me demon and serve my every command!" Said demon simply scoffed at him and stated loudly, in a smooth, but mature voice in a demonic tone, " **I don't sense your my real master; she is close by however, so your arrogance at summoning me will be your undoing!** " This got Haxor to widen his eyes under his cloak as he shouted at the creature in shock, and slight fear, "But I'm in charge here-" He was then smashed by a fist that was formed by the demon, and was destroyed as he was sent back to the darkness to be reformed.

The demon then looked to the cage that held the other child, and whacked it with his tail as it was easily destroyed, freeing her as it then looked off to where the others were. The three fighters took quick notice as it then surprised them as it opened its massive webbed wings, and took off quickly to their location. "Damn it, let's go guys. Vegita grab the girl and let's go!" Shouted Goku, which the Saiyan Prince scoffed at but complied, carrying the confused girl, making her wonder what just happened. She then froze at the statement that monster said as Denise then thought with quick realization; _it can't mean my sister, can it?!_

Once they got there, they noticed the demon was now at least ten feet in height now and almost made them sweat drop at the sight. Rose was playing with the creature as if it was a long lost friend, and it simply smirked at her antics as she went around him in circles. Broly and Rose's mother/Selene were both amused as well as confused at the same time, until they noticed they were back. Gohan and Videl were also in the air, playing with Rose, since now she was somehow flying.

Before they could explain, the demon landed in front of them now, with a look to its muzzle-like face as it grinned at them, "Well it was a good thing that fool summoned me, otherwise I wouldn't be by my master's side at this very moment once again." He stated now in a normal tone of voice. "She is your master?" Stated Goku in shock with the others thinking that a little girl like Rosalina, controlling a powerful creature such as this; who only simply nodded and noticed his master was playing tag now with the other two in the air, as he looked to his masters eldest sibling grinning softly at her, and simply stated to them with a shrug, "She summoned me back when she was three or four years old by accident during an outdoor cook-off with the right ingredients. Her folks made her cook it all that is; mostly it was her uncle as I agreed with her spell-controlled aunt to words I dare not say aloud." He paused before shrugging as well as stating even more to them now, "She even accidently made me bound by bloodline as well when her blood spilt from cutting herself with a knife. So technically, I'm a Familiar to her and to her future kin."

He smirked now at their gob smacked looks from all the adult faces as well as Rose's mother to which he sensed she was to his form, and shrugged once more before sensing a very powerful, but tainted energy coming from the mountain Broly swatted Lastros to. The others who could sense energy sensed it was as well; it was being split into two separate energies. One that was the original, the other a newer, more powerful version which was also familiar to them.

An eruption of rock debris and dirt then came suddenly from the mountain, as they also noticed Lastros was sent flying once more, but into a portal as another entity was showing itself, but they couldn't make it out yet sensed the power of this creature was slightly immense. It then vanished, and then showed itself to them fully, making them shocked at what it is. It was Frieza, but how in the HFIL (1) he got back to life? But he was also completely different.

Instead of purple and white as his colors, it was pure-gold coloring and red, as his eyes were a darker-magenta color as he then scowled at them. He also had a carved, black circle with a triangle in the middle on his forehead. He then smirked as they tensed up as he stated in his normal voice, "Well, well, well, a group filled with monkeys to boot. Seems my bringing back to life thanks to that fool I sent back, is going to be interesting to say to the least." He noticed Broly, and shivered slightly but remained calm as he also took noticed of another energy matching his signature, since he was given the ability to sense energy thanks to the fool, and it was a little girl with blue skin and a tail.

 _That must be the brat he wants. Pity I was only brought back for that task from HFIL, but I feel like I should… test my abilities out… he he._ Thought Frieza to himself as he then grinned at them all. He then began to laugh all of a sudden as the mark began to pulse a dark purple before glowing. His eyes seemed to glow now with untold power as he was powered to the max, and yelled in a now demonic-like voice mixed with his own, " _ **Ill crush you monkeys!**_ " He instantly teleported, and knocked both Broly and Selene back, making young Rose cry out in fear for them, as she was quickly grabbed once more, by his grip, and then took off with her.

Everyone shook it off as did Broly, who noticed Selene was weak now from Frieza hitting her, and helped her up before looking to where Frieza went and then back to her with a look in his eyes at her. Selene simply nodded and softly stated, flinching in slight pain as she then changed back to her human form as she was currently slowly regenerating; not known to her it was a hidden bloodline placed by Arisa in secret to her, when she was last in Rosalina's heart, "Go." He nodded and quickly took off after him, and so did the others and this time Videl, Gohan, and the demon went as well.

They were all traveling together now, following Frieza as he kept going and so did they as they thought of a plan together, it was at least twelve minutes until the newest companion with them, the demon shouted out in realization to them all; same pace of flight speed, "I recognize that symbol. It's one of the legion demon warlocks I fought before!" They turned to him, flight kept in place but Broly was determined to get his daughter he only known for some few moments of time, not long enough that is and just kept up, but heard everything so he knows what to do to the enemy who took what was his, by blood.

"It was a dark warlock by the name of Corvanis as he wanted to be so powerful he even studied the forbidden arts of tainted fel magic, so much that he made a deal with a tainted king for power. It came with a price though once he was slain. He became a servant to him." The unknown named demon said, then thought of something real quick, and turned to them, mainly the direction of Broly, "I forgot to mention my name is Shaldrin'ai, Leader of the Elemental Drake-Demon Clan. So I have been bound to not only your daughter, Broly is it?" He only received a nod not at him, but in the same direction as he continued; as they felt they were near, "I'm also at your service as well, master's master."

They sweat dropped at the last words he spoke, but they felt the person responsible stop and now land at a island they were drawing near to. It was clearly deserted, by the looks of it. So they can go all out if they so choose. Once they landed, they noticed now that Rose was once again in another type of cage, but it was made out of energy from Frieza himself. It seemed to their eyes that he was talking to her casually as Rose still had fear in her eyes, but quietly spoke to said kidnapper.

He finally took notice of their presence, and then landed on the ground since he was floating in a Indian pose and just simply smirked back at the child, seeing that hope in her eyes now at her father being here. " _ **I wouldn't bet your hopes on him if I were you girl. Once I finish them off I'll be training you to be a killer, with so much potential wasted for good… bleh.**_ " He faked gaged to them at the last comment. In turn that made her giggle slightly, but still afraid of him still.

This caused the other fighters to sweat drop as Videl commented, in a deadpan tone but looking at the girl in concern since she is the only female friend she made besides her elder sister, "he would be more serious to my view if he didn't act like that." Gohan agreed since he acted somewhat that way when they encountered him back on the old Namakian Planet. But the way he acted isn't what he truly could dish out back then, him as the others felt he was stronger than he was before.

Broly and the fighters took a fighting stance as Frieza simply crossed his arms, and raised a non-existence eyebrow to them as he also asked them mockingly, " _ **you think you monkeys and…**_ " he turned to the dragon demon and then stated with a shrug to them, tail wavering slightly stiff back and forth, " _ **reptile-thing would be able to defeat me this time? Well… he he… I think not fools.**_ " He powered up more, as he then screamed loudly, making the sky slightly go dark and to their surprise, his muscles bulged out slightly more than ever as he grew in height once more. After a few moments he grinned at them wickedly, and vanished. Frieza reappeared behind Gohan who sensed quickly and tried to dodge, as he knocked Videl away from him as she too then realized he went after her friend and smacked him hard, making him fly to a rock formation of some kind, and placing him into it. From his actions caused an uneven dent inside the structure.

Frieza wickedly grinned at them still as he vanished again as Broly tensed, knowing he could strike from this immense speed he showed off, and he was prepared as his daughter shouted out to him loudly in fear, "Look out Daddy!" He was prepared, powered up and smacked Frieza away from him who glared, knowing that this Saiyan beat him majorly in HFIL at the time when he was enraged.

Frieza then had a wicked thought or idea, and smirked harshly at them all as he reappeared in the air, mostly around one hundred and fifty-two feet. He then channeled a darker aura around himself as he laughed coldly at them all, and raised his right hand up as he stated loudly to them all; mainly to the ones who he thought were dumb enough to fight him now, " _ **Foolish pests, let's see if we can make things interesting now.**_ " The fighters took a defensive stance as a ball of darkness began to form and grow within a few moments to the size of a Broly himself, and smirked at them. He laughed as he did something unexpected, catching them off guard, he crushed it as it then split and formed to the amount of fighters that was there, as they also began to take shape from the leftover energy.

Said energy leftover took on the forms of dragon-like versions of him. Each with a wicked smirk as he simply laughed and tilted his head at them all, looking at each one as they nodded frantically with them taking-off at each fighter, and they all engaged except the one meant for Gohan, who looked more feminine then the others; who only hesitated. This one was different colored then the rest of the things he summoned.

It was a female demon-like version of Frieza, yet not since it had human hair on her head to which was also pure-silver; her wings were ivory though, like her entire skin. She also had slanted, pure-blue cyan eyes that looked to him and to the others frantically in doubt as well as slight fear at his gaze now aimed at her. She was also the height as Broly, around eight and a half feet tall, and she was also developed more up top, around a large D-Cup at best as she also had a slim, feminine figure with a athletic build mixed in, and a slim tail. She also wore clothes unlike the others, and Frieza himself which consisted of ripped blue jean shorts and plain light-green shirt with a black-studded jacket. She also wore sneakers which were also gold and silver lined, but mainly pure white. She also had a Gem showing on her forehead that was blue in color. She also had a more female face that resembled a older-looking Videl if she was her current age; fifteen or sixteen years of age.

She then spoke to him in a American accent to the tyrant, twitching nervously as well, "D-do I have to fight them Frieza? I m-mean I know you ex-expect me to but-" he placed a hand up and simply shrugged, since all the fighters were busy and for some reason had a understanding look as if it was time of sorts (but to what), and simply pointed to the girl in the energy prison as he simply told her in a soft, but firm look; since he knew she was a gentle soul in the first place from when he gotten her from the warlock. " _ **just stick to the girl for now, and also,**_ " he then had a serious look on his face, but smiled at her, truly this time, which also surprised her as he then stated to her knowing something might happen, " _ **I free you of both the warlocks service, and mine as per your forced oath. Go, I think that girl needs you more than you think. She is similar to your life after all, from my scanning her mind.**_ "

Surprised she hesitated, but complied with a soft look in her eyes of a quick thank you to him one final time as she then flew to the girl, and stayed there. Broly was the only one, besides Goku that noticed the exchange since their opponents were able to keep up with their moves, but not their hearing the conversation to the two. At least they were convinced she wasn't a threat, but they sense something off about her briefly. But they reengaged with their created opponents Frieza brought forth.

The created thing made by Frieza was not only confused why he released her, but relieved as well. She never wanted to be like this since she was once just a regular teen girl, a human one at that until she had to make that deal to save her friend; who was then taken away from her right after. After that she blacked out, and the next thing she knew she was like this, saying she was a slave-bonded to this Frieza person.

She was about to think to where she could find her only best friend now, until the little girl asked her curiously, making her look to her, "Miss, why you're not fighting my friends? You not like the mean lizard-man, but you feel sad?" Rose tilted her head to the freed- teenaged girl, making her inwardly think she was cute when she does that but almost made her laugh after what she called Frieza with her now simply shrugging.

She then told her while looking at the fighters fighting, knowing she was truly and completely free from them both, but decided to not participate, "Kid, I was forced to be enslaved over something pure, which I didn't know at the time would cost me a chance at a life. But at least now I can find her, my friend I made a deal for." This got Rosalina here confused, and then looked to her with a curious look to her face, as she then asked her, looking right at her like she was looking into her soul, so to speak, "Who was she miss?" The teen hesitated and then softly responded to her, looking at her in the eyes carefully, "Lily Evans."

She noticed the look on the younger girls face as she beamed at her innocently, looking to her strangely, "That was my original Mommy's name, before she turned into my other Momma." This froze the teen girl as she made her look at her carefully, and calmly asked her to be sure with some form of idea in her head at who this little girl might be, "are you sure…" She paused not knowing her name; she beamed once more and told her, "Rosalina Lilith Potter."

Now she was sure this was her kid, since as a teenager... or still is as her age hasn't changed thanks to being a slave-bound to the two former masters, a runaway from abusive parents, she stayed near a older female that was her mother in supportive friendship, but she then had to leave. Later on though found out she suffered from a illness that wasn't able to be cured, and was not only killing her slowly; she was currently engaged to someone she briefly mentioned, but forgotten. That was what the deal was the last time she saw her entirely at a hospital as she had a week left to live. To heal her, but she recalled a price to be made to which she didn't own up, so this must of been what he meant, her being dead, yet leaving a little girl behind for her to meet.

She was still confused slightly at why Lily's child was all blue though, and a Saiyan as well. She was so deep in her own thoughts that she noticed the fighting was coming ever so close to their location; she sighed, and somehow grabbed the containment field that was keeping the girl; as she moved them by flying. After a few yards away, and feeling safe the little girl asked her one more question which wondered why later on she told her, "What's you're name Miss?" She looked to Rose as she simply told her, softly that is, "It's Lena, Lena Lilith Pendragon."

The child was about to respond until she was frozen stiff, and Lena was about to ask her what was wrong until Rose now suddenly began to cry. Lena then felt the energy signatures and knew why she was crying: her father's energy was very weak at the moment. But the other fighters she sensed were not that weak, but weak all the same, but they were surprisingly channeling their energy to him.

Lena knew she had to calm the child since she was crying at herself in fear. So she was about to enter the field with her, since she was still sensing that she still had his energy inside her, but not for long it seems, until she froze as a unknown energy signature suddenly showed itself nearby where they're located. She slowly turned around, and it was a cloaked person. Said person removed it's hood, and it was a male around the age of twenty or so as he was not looking at her, but at the girl in the trap, and said to himself, with a gleam in his eyes in a somewhat young man's voice that was American as well, "Well, seems I can finally take the girl before Frieza or Lastros could."

That got her to look at him closely, and it dawned on her who it was, it was Rezan and he was now grinning, approaching her with a tainted aura around him. Lena knew then what she had to do; she looked to the girl as Lena then saw recognition in Rose's eyes at the person, and then back to her with fear in them. Lena then stood in front of his vison, making him frown slightly at her, and now stated calmly, but coolly, "get away girl. This is matters to the Shadowlord I serve."

Lena gulped, knowing she could fight, but from her being now released by Frieza; she doesn't have the extra boost in energy to do so, but she could try at least. Lena then got into a strange stance that reminds others of the Turtle Stance Goku uses, mixed with the Demon Stance Piccolo also uses. He chuckled as he then simple appeared right in front of her stunned face, and backhanded her away from the sphere containing Rose, who was in shock at what she witnessed.

For some reason Rosalina was suddenly and truly angered at this, very angry; this was unusual for her. With what she was just witnessing, her also being kidnapped, twice, as well as other times, her father being weakened which caused Rose to fear not only his, but the others' lives today; including Rose's past experiences her entire life as it went right before her eyes as if she was dying. She finally snapped, as something that was not known, was finally unsealed after so many pent-up years as such, break away.

Rezan was laughing at the knocked out girl that was considered a traitor to his eyes that didn't even put up a fight, but froze then as he slowly and surely turned to the girl in the sphere in slight shock. Her power was increasing ever so slowly, and he noticed that some elements were forming around her, mainly water, and lightning, but they quickly joined around her within the cage.

Rosalina then suddenly screamed very loudly, her eyes going all white as the cage quickly was dispersed as power grew around her form. Her scream echoed all the way out to the fighters who not only froze since they recovered enough to fight, but the creatures who served Frieza, as well the entity himself as he slowly turned to the energy being emitted not too far away. It was not a regular girl scream. But a scream of anger, rage, frustration with emotions, and above else, overwhelming power now being unleashed from a block placed by a old coot a long time ago; after said old coot learned of said powers.

" _ **The-the hell is this!?**_ " Shouted Frieza in both shock, and in this case, slight growing fear at how much power was coming in that direction; which could be felt for miles onwards. The fighters this time couldn't help but agree at this once with the enemy. Then they noticed a beam of pure, green energy mixed with what appears to be lightning and water moved at some kind of person in a cloak, which was very familiar to Frieza as it screamed in pain and agony before being destroyed and vaporized into nothing to only be reformed by the darkness later on.

They froze once more as the scream was even louder, and Vegita now recognized the scream as he then said in disbelieve, looking at Broly who was stunned as well, "like father like daughter, huh Broly." He recovered and then noticed Frieza had a look on his face, having second thoughts as he suddenly shouted to the creatures he summoned, " _ **Let's go, we are leaving!**_ " They were stunned at this, but shrugged as they vanished back into him and then he vanished as well in fear.

Sensing that Rose, which they believe was having more power going higher, and higher as they noticed the wind was picking up all around them from how her power was still rising and also causing the area to show it as well. Broly made a split-second decision as he quickly went up into the air, and took off at the source. Since it was a twenty or so miles away. Selene now in her beast form once more, concern mostly on her features as she looked to him and shouted over the roaring wind, which kept trying to push them back to their goal, "Sugah, is tha' my daughter doing that?" She shouted out to him that concerned question, who simply nodded as they kept going with her at the same pace. The others far behind them as well as being carried by those that could fly.

They arrived as Rose's power reached its maximum and were then shocked at her current form. Rosalina now had silver hair that was spiked upwards, with blue tips from her normal red-tipped hair, and she was slightly taller by a few inches. Her eyes were pure white with no pupal or anything as she just continued to scream with that same energy forming a barrier around her entire form as it was made of both water and lightening mixed together. Rose floated at least five feet off the ground while doing so.

They didn't know what to do at this point, but to watch as she had tears as well in her eyes, and still was screaming. She stopped suddenly as she looked up with a fierce snarl on her face, which stunned Selindramon as they too looked up slowly. They were surprised at what was now above them. Right in the sky, was a black-portal which was suspended above, and something was coming through it; seeking out something.

The other's finally arrived and had stunned faces at Rose as well, also the warriors themselves. After hearing some energy sensitive digimon freaking out in the city, came to see what was causing it. But they didn't expect to find out it was her doing this. They were in their human spirit forms mostly, except Koji and Takuya were in their beast forms. They noticed the fighters were looking up, so did they as they were too stunned at the massive portal in the sky.

Broly looked at his daughter, and slowly came up to her as she quickly turned to him and froze with her snarl now quickly gone, but she looked confused at the moment at what was going on. He understood this, since this happened to him as well, before he knew he had some split personality which thankfully was gone now. He also hoped she didn't end-up having one as well from her sudden transformation as such as he. Rose was watching him carefully now since her barrier now dispersed into nothing as he made his way to her, knowing her instincts were at play at this very moment, only allowing someone she calls either family, or trusted to approach her.

Selindramon quickly reverted back into Selene after now noticing Broly approaching her cautiously like Rose could snap at any moment, and do something Rosalina might regret. She then spoke softly to Rose, who quickly turned her head at her as she was still running tears from her pure-white eyes, "Rose, sweetie, it's me, Momma, and Daddy coming to you right now, ok?" Broly turned to Selene slightly in brief shock, but turned his gaze back to his daughter as his Saiyan instincts to comfort her kicked in at what was currently happening to her. He knew somehow what she was going through, with her emotions. She was confused, enraged, sad, awe and wonder at the same time about what was happening to her, and fear was also in with her mixed emotions.

When they finally approached her, her eyes changed from their presence. They were her eyes, but in her pupal was a star, more like a pentagram as it changed to multiple colors based of a rainbow at first, then changed to an actual infusion of colors like a rainbow. Rose looked to them, slowly asking them from the power she can't handle just yet, "I… Don't… Understand… Momma… Daddy… What-" she stopped as they hugged her; well mainly her mother was as her father was hugging both of them at the same time. Her power only slightly dimmed, and Rosalina was now getting used to it thanks to their presence. Suddenly a flash appeared in her hand as a blade showed itself. Making them look at it in shock.

The weapon had the symbols of all the ten warriors on the blade itself; the five corrupted ones on the left... for if you count Selene pure now, and the ones on the right are the ones chosen by the humans on the Golden-like blade. Each symbol glowed slightly to a specific color on each one. The weapon itself was at least twenty-eight and a half inches long and at least eight inches thick of metal on the sides. The way the blade was formed was that of a straight katana, but at the tip it was slightly curved. The grip guard was red, gold, and silver mixed together in a twist-like pattern, with small runes etched into each turn. The handle however was formed as a connecting point for the grip-guard, and it was easy to do so as well. The end part however was a diamond-like gem-stone of some kind, which was cut in the shape of a squared-like circle, and a small chain that had a silver crown daggling at the end.

" _She finally unlocked her true power, and of course summoned me to aid her. But it is too soon though._ " Stated a familiar female voice that came from the blade itself, making the two adults hugging Rose, to look at it in minor surprise, but Selene was the only one that recognized it. "Arisa?" She questioned to the weapon as she felt her daughter's power remain in control now, looking at the blade in shock with wondering where it came from.

Broly now gave Selene a look, but kept in check as the blade softly responded with a chuckle, and also responded, knowing her master could hear the name from her mother, " _Yes, it's me Selene, and I'm taking the one who you think is 'hot' is her real father?_ " This caused her to quickly blush at the weapons statement, and Broly a smaller one which made Rose look to both her parents in confusion, and she simply asked slightly better now in talking, confused, "Momma, why Arisa …say you think Daddy is… hot? I don't see him on… fire?" This caused her to blush even more from her daughter's question, and Broly chuckled small as the weapon simply told her master, the child, " _You will find out when you older, master._ "

Suddenly the trio was brought aware by a very loud roar coming from the portal, like everyone else was.

They all now noticed a groaning sound coming a few feet away from them, which got their daughters attention real quick. Videl and Gohan though took quicker action and helped the teen that was older then them, up to her feet as Rosa weakly smiled at Lena, who had a relieved look now in her empowered eyes as she then returned to looking up to the sky. Then back to her parents.

Lena was then leaning against a tree, being feed a Senzu Bean (2), and was healed, but not nearly enough of her total energy since it was now her own slowly building back up once more instead of Frieza's. Lena also took notice what the girl went through in open mouthed shock, but quickly closed it as she then too looked to the sky, feeling dread from it as well as a few others.

Everyone didn't say anything since they were still shocked at her new change, and the weapon that simply showed itself. Including the new girl recovered thanks to Videl and Gohan's actions. But then they all looked up into the sky at the huge portal once again as the very same roar sounded out, even more loudly than before as it seemed to be near. Vegita, being impatient as he is sometimes, powered up and took off to the portal before Goku could stop him. Broly looked to Selene as she nodded but he as well as she noticed her daughter looking at the portal now as it began to pulse slightly every few moments. " _She wants to fight the creature, and the person coming out soon._ " Stated Arisa to them all loudly, which caused Selene to worry as last time she fought, Rose wasn't that much helpful.

Broly placed a large hand now on Selene's shoulder, making her look to him in surprise, as he calmly looked at her and then said, smiling small but gentle only to her, "this time she will have my help." He turned to the others, who knew what his look meant, and the Z-Fighters nodded in agreement, but the two Z-Fighter kids looked worried about their friend. The ground began to rumble as the open field they saw from this position was splitting open. What now surprised them was something they didn't all expect.

It was a small white-winged child at least the same age as Videl and Gohan. He had golden-blond hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a toga that fit his body correctly, along with sandals that shown his feet. He also had a purple symbol of some kind similar to Bruno and Flare had, where the human heart mainly was on his chest. Vegita came back as they didn't notice him blasting it with his Gallick Gun Attack, and it failed as hit hurt his pride slightly, but not by much as he was going to tell the fighters, until he saw the angel-kid as well.

This new young male was surprised at himself being here at this moment, until he noticed the power he obtained was next to the two parents he thought, and noticed a girl. He thought he would still be inside the planet still with his twin, but fate he guessed to himself had other ideas in store as he then felt pain coming from the symbol he has, and was shocked to see a mist-like darkness coming out of it. The mist itself was going from where they were, and quickly in speeds unknown into the portal. He then screamed in minor pain as the others watched what was going on, with Selene thinking to herself from looking closely at the person or boy in the air. _I know I have seen him before but where._

After a few moments of being in pain, the mark vanished entirely, and was then replaced by a strange-unknown symbol which made him curious, as it then began to appear on the girl's forehead, which he took notice of it slightly before vanishing. _Interesting, this child is or was my key of getting freed. But I'm surprised my hazard mark vanished along with it._ The angel-like boy thought, unknowingly placing a hand to the mark, as it glowed. The girl's symbol now showed instead of her forehead was on her blade as he suddenly felt energized. Now he was intrigued by the girl. He instantly teleported to her, as she took notice of him, and tilted her head slightly to the side on instinct wondering who he was.

Now seeing the angel-boy up close, Selene looked to him in disbelieve, and then noticed the symbol on his chest was different now, and saw it was now on her child's weapon, as she turned back to looking at him with merely him smirking at her, knowing who she truly was even as a human now. "Lucemon(3)…"

* * *

Well, sorry to leave you guys a cliffhanger slightly, but I thought I say this is a part one chapter of another one, concluding this one chapter (slightly confusing, isn't it?) I also would like to re-state if you guys PM me on Fanfiction, and submit suggestions on any of my stories with some ideas and plotlines, your own OC's or submit some to me to add, I wouldn't mind. But I would see which ones I would like to add to my story or stories. If you reading this chapter as well know that I also posted chapter 2 of Pinkie and the Half Sister, along with Chapter 4 of Lucy and The Sirens stories at the same time as this one.

Now for the numbers:

One: In the world of Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and also Gt and movies. That term is either used for swearing, or a term of an actual hell for those that have done wrong or evil ways. Evil spirits or fighters tend to get re-incarnated or something like those terms, back to live and to also redeem themselves.

Two: In Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Gt, it is mainly used as Instant-healing products to not only heal any injury, but lost energy wasted on attacks or anything the was also shown form movies as well.

Three: A supposed fallen angel-type digimon and the final encounter of season four of digimon series. He was behind everything in that series, and was defeated by a single, but every-fused warrior spirit, Susannomon. He has three forms; Angel, Chaos Mode, and Dark-Dragon Mode. Each is unique and powerful by their own means. (Why add him early? Well you'll figure it out slightly in next chapter)

Well this is it for now; this is Aeroza, signing off till next time, Peace!


	6. World of Dreams Part 1

Author's Announcement:

So chapter six of this story as well… man how time sure does fly when creating chapters. So in this chapter, Rosalina might get a new partner from Lucemon, and fight the creature that's finally coming out of the portal (if you got the strange hint from the end part of last chapter, that's what happened, making him her familiar-partner to use like her other three). Also some world-hopping might happen to the others. She might also be in a certain world from my other story or some other world either during the beginning part or near the end of this chapter. Also Ranamon (Selene) and Broly would be going with her, alongside Vegita and Bulma. Gohan and Videl might also be going with since I'll be splitting the groups up since Zoe might go as well. So basically that's eight people in one group, while the others might go together or be sent separately to other worlds. So that might screw up the digimon's plan (to which he will be reveled near the end), the one that was also sealed away, but corrupted Lucemon in the first place from its virus infecting, like ability that It could only do a few times. To what worlds, you just have to find out as your guys read this Chapter, so yes the beginning will be normal POV for most of it, since it's a battle part at the start slightly. Then it will switch to Rose's POV when she wakes up in the world I chose, on top of her mother and near her father, the others not too far behind as well. There might also be some hints in the beginning thanks to Lucemon as well, but I'll just simply let you guys read this chapter to find out more, since he is indeed freed.

I would also like to let the readers know that a specific child who will be a hybrid-digimon within this chapter, is in slight looks is a young Emma Watson; in looks slightly as she is the movie version of said girl; which I forgot to mention all this time and decided to edit this minor part as such.

So yes I might add someone you guys know that she befriends in this chapter as well, in fact the other girl, from Frieza's service might join her so it makes nine others that end up with Rose. Also to let you guys know, both Lucy and Rose will eventually meet, but not until at least third year at their schools, through the mirror. A new one that shows your alternate self. But I might need help on what the words might say since it's a distant-like cousin to 'The Mirror of Erised'. So in the end, they might also visit each other as well, and be like long-lost sisters. To which they are, soul ones that is since I plan on making it so that Rose's Original mother was meant to have twins, but something interfered with that, and sent the other soul to the worldly dimensionional universe Lucy lives in, to make her the Girl-Who-Lived in that one since the child was originally stillborn. So yes Aeroza can dimensional hop as well as world-dimensional hop, he had a very long time to learn this. But to which story they do meet… Rose's…. or Lucy's? Also to not confuse you guys, Rose's slightly older sibling, Denise Alina Potter, was sent by Gohan during this time since he was secretly told to do so by his dad, to a safer location. So if she randomly shows up, the others didn't know as their focus was somewhere else.

Also to those that do read my stories, thanks for the reviews and other stuff, but I would also like to mention that if you want to submit to me any OC's you want on any of my four stories I have done, feel free to do so, and I might add you fanfiction name at the end of each chapter to when I do introduce that OC to my stories. Hero, Villain, etc… it doesn't matter as long as it's your idea, which I'll state on the chapter as well. Just type in what they would look like, and what gender, etc… and I will place them into my stories, any four.

So to tell you guys this: I do not own any franchises or anything as such, only my own OC's, your submitted OC's to which you guys own, not me, and I don't own anything that involves with books, movies, etc.… Only my own idea-like plots.

So here is some useful information:

" _ **Digivolution**_ " = Digivice info-talking or chatting

 **"Demon"** = Demonic or very powerful voices, summoning weapons or summons with name and speech

 _Thoughts_

" _Spirit_ _/_ _Weapon Voice_ " = the weapon I have been mentioning, as well as sprit talking

(Number) = at end of chapter explained.

 _"Whispers"_ = whisper chat of snake speech

 **(Flashback begins / end)**

So let's resume…

(Modified: 10/15/17)

* * *

( **Nightmare's Return; Even More Threats Revealed** )

 _ **Normal POV, Park-like area five miles from Digihaven, Near the strange Portal:**_

It was total awkward silence that even though the vortex was still mostly sucking many things into it, and causing the sky to darken as if it was an eclipse, but not really a real one to display.

The Fallen-Angel Digimon, Lucemon thanks to Selene stating his name, began to rub his head awkwardly as the strange symbol on Rose's forehead also glowed once more before dispersing away slowly. Rose was still struggling to contain her power still as she recently unlocked it, but seems she was going slowly to be in better control then before as Rose then asked him with her also tilting her head, making all of them including the Angel Digimon to look at her, Lucemon the most with wide eyes, "Why are you wearing a toga?"

Lucemon almost face-faulted at this, but simply coughed into his left-hand as he then looked carefully at the little girl, who seemed to be very powerful at the moment to his own senses, "Well little girl, this is considered a battle robe, not a toga. I don't know where you got that idea from at all." Everyone sweat dropped at his brief explained statement, making it sound as if it was a toga since in Roman times, they were used as such and party's.

But Selene then asked Lucemon before Rose could ask anything else from him, "So you returned then Lucemon, but I noticed," She looked at the area where the symbol was supposed to be, but finds out it wasn't there at all from her sight, "your cursed mark is missing. So you happened to know what caused tha' mark to vanish?" He shrugged as he simply pointed at Rose, making the others confused but Selene to look at her daughter with a hidden emotion of not believing what she was slightly witnessing, the symbol reappeared on the child's forehead again, and it was the Celestial Mark(1).

Broly was confused once he saw this, but understood this might mean something from the look Selene was giving to said mark on his child's forehead briefly. Lucemon chuckled briefly as everyone turned to him once more and he simply shrugged once more and stated, hovering near Rose now as he touched the symbol, "It's funny actually. I was sealed away from sealing a powerful Tainted Digimon, but only for me to end up as one as well from its once in a lifetime attack, and I'm freed because of the child here. The Chosen One that is, well if I recall," He placed his hand to his chin in thought, hovering in the air still with his wings near the three family members, and then looked to them as well after thinking a few moments later, "There are three alternate chosen ones, one of them is this girl here, but the other two, I do not know where they could be. All I know is that they are either the daughter or Granddaughter to said person." They pondered to what he meant, but put it aside now as a gigantic demonic roar then came through the portal, making Rose's eyes slit quickly as she growled somewhat loud and making both parents, Broly and Selene, look to her in shock as they didn't expect her to do so.

Rose's Digivice began whirring loudly as if it was trying to identify what it was, but couldn't as a powerful aura-like wave quickly sent everyone in one direction, at least a few miles away from the area, which was then demolished from the power it used. They all got up as they all noticed the portal began to swirl inwardly as if something was beginning to come out of it.

Rose began to growl even more as it finally began to lower itself, as it was only covered in a pitch-black like mist making it hard to tell what it is, but they could slightly tell the creature is human-sized at least. Once it landed, two glowing red eyes showed through the mist as it then looked to mainly Rose, from what the others could tell from it's gaze as it then casted another aura-wave near itself, and the broken trees and anything that was destroyed, began to be used as they floated and then get absorbed into the mist, dissolving into red-energy. "So it is indeed here…" stated a random voice, to which everyone looked to see it was Aeroza, who looked hard at the thing forming from the land.

Aeroza noticed Rose was growling at the entity as it began to form into something, but slowly. "Aeroza, why is my daughter growling at the thing we are seein'?" Selene looked to him as she stated that question. He briefly looked to her, before summoning his weapon as he got into a fighting pose, making the others tense as they now knew they need to fight whatever this thing is at the moment, and he replied back, "Rose is using her instincts still since she hasn't been fully trained to use her powers wisely. But if she feels threatened by it, I suggest you let her aid you on fighting it. Otherwise she might go full out, and might exhaust herself."

They all noticed that the creature now was in fact taller, to at least seven feet in height, and the mist was changing into pitch-black skin as its body began to form. Aeroza also looked to them all briefly once more before explaining quickly to them, making them look to him in slight shock, "I was tracking this creature after it devoured a world near here since it was an already ruined-alternate world that was somewhat related to yours from what your digimon race dubbed the 'real-world', with few life on it to which I gladly got into it in time. I however, was too late to save that one. It seems that it is finally able to be whole if what I can sense of its power from where I was before I came back."

The thing roared once more as it was then covered in a ball of shadow-like energy, and then slowly from the top began to dissolve into the air as it now was formed once more with it now showing itself, its true form. It was to their shocked surprise that it resembled Lucemon briefly, which also made said digimon looked to the thing in disbelieve. The creature that now greatly resembles Lucemon, but now it had different clothing. In fact it was plated armor with chaotic runes all over its gear, and it had silver hair and the Hazard mark on its forehead. It also had two devil-like horns as well near the hazard mark. Its upper torso was bare to which it showed it was slightly athletic in build, but it had plated shoulders which are sharp and pointed. It also had a belt with a green gem that glowed briefly on and off with it also having demonic-like eyes, unlike Lucemon who has normal eye coloring; its eyes are like the dragon Smaugg from the Hobbit (TM). It also had clawed feet like a dragon's with it also having demonic-like hands with all five fingers, and one of them was holding onto some of the mist as it then formed into a pitch-black blade of some sorts; a katana most likely from their views as it pulsed with it indeed formed into a jagged katana. It's wings were that of a Devimon, but its skin tone then matched with the wings to a bronze-color as well as making the webbing part of the wings, a darker color as well. It then grinned at them all with sharp-looking golden teeth, and not rotten type of teeth; but truly golden teeth as it then began to laugh wickedly.

"So that is the form it chose," Aeroza looked to Lucemon who was shocked it was a demonic-normal version of his angel form, and hover-jumped slightly as he then stated to the Digimon, "Seems we now know where the mark went to from Lucemon. Yes it was my granddaughters doing, but the power itself had to go somewhere." Lucemon simply nodded as he then charged his hands to which surprisingly to himself, pure holy energy as he then took off at the creature.

The others then changed into their spirits sensing this fight might be tricky, but non-the-less they too charged as Rose simply snarled at the creature, her instincts now fully back into control and teleported from her parents to the creature as she quickly surprised the others as she also kicked it where it counts. The creature only winced, as it then laughed at her with a harsh glare to its face, and kicked her in the stomach very quickly as the others got there, including Selene who was now Selindramon and Broly who charged a green ball of ki energy into his hands as he placed it forcibly onto the creatures back. To his shock, it was quickly absorbed into the thing as he was swatted by a powerful whack with its wings, and sent to a mountain.

Rose was then grabbed quickly while she was in the air by the twisted version of Lucemon, and tossed hard to the same mountain as Broly, making it shake but settle from the cracks it now showed. Selene shouted her name loudly once she noticed, to only get punched by the creature as well, as it sent Selene a few feet away on the ground, harshly that is.

Lena only growled at this, as she nodded over to Goku who did the same, as they both charged into an attack formation around the creature, with them blasting it with pure-ki energy as Lena shouted to the creature, which had a wide eyed look at her, "Take this!" The creature was blasted with them both smirking at each other, but quickly lost it as it then blasted a black-like energy ball at them both, to which they dodged but barely. It hit a strand mountain nearby or close to five miles outwards as they all looked to it in shock as it quickly imploded upon itself, and then crumbled downwards into rubble.

It then laughed as it then created a smaller ball, and crushed it as it then multiplied all over them all dodging, and the balls after dodging for at least seven and a half minutes, returned to the creature as it absorbed them all, with it glowing the same color as it then flew up into the air very fast as it then shouted in a giant roar as it then also used that aura and placed it all into one of its hands. A big ball of energy formed as it simply laughed and hurled the energy ball at Lena as she yelped, and quickly flew away from it as it then for some reason began to chase after Goku and then random fighters, making them tire slightly more as their energy was being spent.

Aeroza then looked to Vegita from his slight panting, as he noticed Bulma was still around, as he told him gently but firmly, making him look to him with a glare on his face, "Vegita, protect your mate. This creature wasn't simply summoned, it was a mass of darkness created by a shadow lord I just defeated in that world I mentioned, and sent here. If she is exposed then your twin's would suffer the affects." Vegita was of course quickly shocked by this information, but nodded with a hard look to him as he quickly went to Bulma with his mate also protesting to him, going to a clear area away from the fights now.

Gohan then teamed up now with Videl and his dad, Goku, as all three at the same time quickly casted the Kamehama Wave together. It was a direct hit as Aeroza simply chucked the creature to the beam. After the attack hit, and caused some in-line hole of how much power it was put, they noticed Selene was no longer her digimon self, but she looked exhausted as if something absorbed her power before she was sent away.

Broly was instantly back with his daughter as Rose's instincts let her be in control now, and suddenly yet quickly charged a very powerful green ball of energy, and Rose shouted loudly as when she connected it to the front of her with both hands, a very large beam of pure-energy to which was a direct-hit to the thing; to which it actually howled in minor pain. It glared at Rose as she did the same, but she then had her eyes wide at how fast it came right up to her, and grabbed her in a choke-hold, making her flinch as it then flew into the air. Clapping was suddenly now heard with the others as they turned to see who was indeed doing so.

It was a black-cloaked person with a numbered-gold symbol on the back of the cloak, but near the head was the Corruption symbol. The number it showed was a roman number for number seven. The person merely laughed at the fight between the two, Rose and the creature as Aeroza asked sharply getting its attention to them, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The person laughed shortly, as it then lowered its hood to reveal a young male who had elf-like ears and the Eye of Horus on his forehead; as he only looked to be only fifteen years of age with silver-hair like the creatures. He also had one of his eyes covered in a black-sash around his left eye, which was scarred slightly. He also had two small devil-horns on his head, which were also blood-red in color, and slightly curved. He simply laughed in a soothingly voice, which was slightly deep, yet still remained young as well for his age, "I thought I enjoy the show my brother made for me to watch, its funny that a forced-created soul can be so useful at times like this."

The person then landed off the tree without problems, as he merely crossed his arms once he landed. He began to smirk at them all as he simply stated, shocking Aeroza now from what he was giving on his face, "After all, you ended him back on that one world; before he sent his creation to which I was hoping to use for myself, to end it as it absorbed that world's heart into its entire being, to become a real, mutated version of itself as you're watching." Aeroza briefly looked to the creature, and then sensed it to his surprise as it was being controlled, not willingly wanted to or do this.

Aeroza then gave a harsh glare, pointing his blade to the brother to which he might now know, and declared loudly, "So if you are defeated then by combat, your total control your brother had, would vanish? Then so be it." He charged the person as the teen simply just gave in response an evil smirk on his features, and dodged left and right from each slash of Aeroza's Keybakto. The group watched as they used their Ki-Energy to sense where they are and they were surprisingly fighting randomly all around the globe of this world, and after a few minutes they showed back as the boy appeared to be panting hard with Aeroza simply grinned back at the boy, floating in the air.

The boy noticed that they were distracted by watching them fight, and simply whistled with him shouting, startling them as he quickly ordered the creature, "Yo Creation, deal with that brat already or I might have to unmake you, you pathetic created hybrid of a digimon!" Said creatures eyes widened to their surprise, tears quickly now falling at this as it simply grabbed the girl, Rosalina by the neck, and tossed her to him, which he successfully caught. He simply grinned as Rosalina seemed to be weakened enough now to try and take her away from here. "Well, this has been fun and all, but I have someone that might be interested in this girl here; a client I might add, so farewell fools!" Before he could leave the world as he quickly summoned his portal, he was punched in the face by a red-eyed Aeroza, who growled at the same time. Rose since she was drained of her power, changed back to her original or normal form, and quickly fell to the ground in a fast pace.

Lena and her father Broly quickly caught the girl, as they were also surprised lightly that her bag showed-up to which it contains everything as her magic charmed it so, to randomly show-up from a small outburst of her magic by any means. Of course they were all confused as to why a small child's bag showed up randomly during a fight. They gracefully landed as they all began to watch Aeroza punch randomly all over the male teen in a rage they never seen before.

Selene now limped to Lena and Broly, and the others came around them as well, slightly tired from the fight. The creature was confused as it was now looking between them; to its master's sibling and back to them debating to what to do right now. Aeroza then used his blade to slash the kid, but before the fatal blow could hit him, he was knocked back harshly by the creature and a new person in a cloak similar to the teen now appeared. But this person's number was a golden Roman for five. It spoke in a deeper males voice though, looking at the teen boy in pity before looking at them all and back to the kid, titling his head as well as crossing his arms in statement, "Seems you did need my help after all Harkis."

The teen looked to the person in sudden relief, and quickly stated to him, "man am I glad you're here, you were right about that as well. That douche over there was trying to foil our attempt at the girl." The cloaked person simply nodded as he then lowered his hood to reveal a creature-like man who was part tiger; a white tiger. Aeroza gasped at who it was, and glared at the new person, "So you're here once more Takendo, the Five Beasts of Shadows, general to the shadowlords with the golden generals."

Takendo merely looked to him and then to the others and the creature as he simply scoffed at this, as he then looked to the teen boy, "Go home, I will handle this now. Also…" he quickly charged an icy-like blue energy ball at the creature that quickly dodged that attack, but it landed on the mountain that Broly and Rose were before, and it was instantly vaporized in a small explosion. Making all of them wide eyed at this persons sudden betrayal of this ally they had. He waved his hand at the creature and it then suddenly began to scream in a lot of pain as from what they sensed, was still alive, but barely. It was then was quickly covered in a second black sphere as it then dissolved afterwards as the new figure fell down to the ground from it.

The figure was a girl now who wore a simple black dress, and the hazard symbol was still on her forehead. Her wings were smaller, but the same skin tone and everything else. She also seemed to be the same age as Rosalina. So in simple terms, the person changed a man-like creature that looked like Lucemon into a female, a little girl at that as she simply slept and was hardly moving. This made everyone freeze as the girl was then was about to be captured by a strange orb-like object that Takendo brought out and tossed at her, until Rosalina blocked it by instinct. He scowled at the girl, but froze at not only her current expression but also the angel-like digimon's, and Aeroza as his eyes flashed briefly red and then back to normal color.

Takendo then scoffed at this situation once more, but looked to the teen that had his mouth gapped slightly at what he just did to his brother's creation; he was able to turn it back into a little girl they used for their own selfish reasons. He went over, and simply stated as the teen boy was making a small protest, then gulped at his look as he said rather harsh, "I told you to head back, so that's what you're doing…. Right now!" He tossed him into a portal he summoned, and it vanished afterwards.

Takendo noticed all the looks except the little girl he was after, fussing now over the other sleeping girl he considered of no use. He simply shrugged his shoulders at them all, and replied with a smirk on his tiger-like face, "I did warn the kid slightly at my tone earlier. So are you prepared to fight me now?" He questioned at the last part of his preferred speech, making Aeroza sweat drop to him, as well as all the adults. Gohan simply whispered to Videl that it was awkward, and she giggled making a tick-mark to appear on Takendo's head as he not only heard the remark, but he also then charged right at Aeroza, who simply dodged and swatted him with his blade, knocking Takendo back a few yards before righting himself.

They then fought along with Goku to aid Aeroza and Lena, who was recovered lightly from being healed by Aeroza, helped. Broly looked to Selene and she nodded as she walked to her daughter, who was near the creature that now was a little girl with slight curls in her hair. He took off to help as well since they were now fighting a few miles away from the others. Before he did, he quickly stated to them, mainly looking at Goku's kid, "Take care of them kid, or your man might be mad at ya." Gohan was about to say something back to that until Broly took off before he could. He huffed as Videl giggled at this briefly and kissed his cheek, to which he lightly blushed at.

Selene shook her head at the two, and muttered kids, and she turned to her daughter as Rose kept trying to wake up the new girl, seeing she wasn't as aggressive as she was before; now knowing that she is totally herself at this very moment. It turned out to be true as she turned to her and simply asked, confused, "Momma, why does the new girl feel familiar, yet not at the same time?" Now this lightly stumped Selene. Lucemon who noticed the fight, but kept his eyes on the little girl as if sensing what might have happened and inwardly cursed. _That fool made her my daughter. Well at least she looks normal... for the most part that is from the curse that was placed on me._ He quickly inspected the girl who was now his child thanks to that tiger person.

She still had the same hair color that was pure-silver, and now wore that black dress. The same symbol that was once his was on the girl's forehead though, like a permanent tattoo. She also had a button-like nose and a slight heart-shaped face with some small defined features as well that somewhat resembled his. She also had some freckles on the top of her nose as well. She was at least the same height as the other girl, Rose if he remembers right, and the little girl he was observing also didn't have regular fingers but dragon-like claws that flex into fingers if she so chose to do so; the girl had mostly dragon-like claws to work with as fingers and toes. She also had small fangs that lightly showed from the top part of her mouth as her teeth were still golden or mostly a golden metal of sorts, and she now had a dragon-like tail as well that was showing from behind the dress, making it known the dress has a hole for her tail. She also thank goodness, was also wearing underwear.

Lucemon softened his looks only briefly to this, as his looks then returned to normal with nobody noticing with him now coughing into his hand, and motioned to the girl, and back to where he could sense the battle at hand with Takendo and the others were still fighting over. "That fool made her my daughter. She also seemed to be created from the mark, so the mark's curse to what I sense is also completely gone. But it gave her abilities for both the old form that I would of have, and this one." Selene and the others looked to him in shock, but Rose was confused at this as she now thought to her weapon, _I thought the stork brings the babies to the parents. But is this also how it works?_ She gave a small scowl now to herself as Arisa simply laughed lightly and then replied back to her as she then also pouted from her answer, " _Once again, I will or your parents will tell you when you're older dear, but right now I think your new friend is about to wake up._ "

Rosalina perked up at this in both instinct and feeling, as the girl she was next to yawned, and then slowly opened her eyes as they were the same, but honey-colored, but smaller as a mixture of human eyes are. She blinked a couple of times and to their surprise, she had a light British accent as she asked, looking at everyone, but mainly the area she was in at this moment, "Where am I? Where are my mom and dad?" Selene's eyes softened as she recalled what that teen boy stated about her world, and she was inwardly pissed as they used this girl to do that, and it also saddened to what she might have lost already.

Selene then decided to go to the girl, who took quick notice of her, but not her body yet as she asked her now, her ears showing they were tipped still like an elf's, "Mam, you know where I am right now? I hope I think this is London still." She hesitated, and then decided to be honest as Selene then got on her knees before the girl now, and then she noticed Lucemon looked interested at this development slightly, with him only simply observing them all. _Of course he won't ask her anything until its right, like he did back then if I remember._ Selene thought rudely about Lucemon, who simply smirked as if he known what she might be thinking, and shrugged lightly as she gazed at the confused girl, who looked to her and the other little girl, and then back to her expectantly.

She also briefly noticed the others were merely watching from what she noticed the area of the fight, except for Bulma who kept asking her mate for what was happening. Vegita sensed that hey would need their help, so he dropped his mate without words and quickly joined the fight against Takendo, which was at least seven minutes ago.

Selene then offered to tell the girl now, since she was starting to get a worried look since Selene didn't answer her right away, and softly told her with a smile on her face; a small one, "You see. You're not back at London little one. In fact, you're not even back at your world." She noticed she confused the little girl even more as Selene sighed, with her rubbing the back of her head, and then decided to be blunt about it, "You might get scared, but you're in another world entirely and your old one was somehow destroyed by a monster." Selene began to freak out now as the little girl began to cry or was starting to, as she noticed the amused expression on Lucemon's face, and she gave him a look to which he lost it and scowled at her now, making her smirk as she now head-motioned to the girl, to which made his eyes widened, and shook his head no twice before she gave him that look, to which he sighed in defeat, but smirked inwardly. She didn't mention from her body language he had to be gentle with her in words.

Lucemon coughed as the girl then turned her gaze to him completely, and noticed the other little girl was now holding this one's hand, her right with her left, making him inwardly interested at this secret development, and simply stated to her with a honest, but harsh answer, "You should be scared child since you were that monster, but not entirely at all. For you see it wasn't your fault. I think they must have done something to you to make you do that, but your free now. But at a cost of not seeing your home world ever again. But I have a feeling your original parents." He noticed the many expressions hidden under the girls face as she seemed somewhat calmed; it was anger, sadness, regret, pain, and confusion at him. _He wasn't cut out for this_ he inwardly stated to himself as he rubbed his robes briefly and then told her with a calmer smile, making her now calm somewhat, "Might have sacrificed themselves to protect you, but it failed as they still used you. But look on the bright side of things." She looked at him now with curiosity in those orbs as she raised her ridge-like eyebrow at him now and then asked him hesitantly, but some crispness to it since she was about to cry, "What do you mean look on the bright side of things? How is what you're telling me bright?"

Lucemon simply shrugged at her now, and just grinned as he then used his power to conjure a mirror to see what mischief he could cause from making her look to herself, and simply handed the mirror to the child and said finally, "why not see for yourself." Selene now glared at him as the girl took one look at herself, and she froze over in shock as she touched her face first, and then noticed her own hands as well as the rest of her as she finally shouted loudly, making it lightly echo enough to the fight with the others who paused as they heard this as well, making them all sweat dropped before resuming, "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!"

Selene then comforted the little girl who dropped the mirror as a result, and it vanished into nothing but dust as a result from his power in use. Lucemon then laughed and the current people that was still there, glared right at him for pulling a harmful prank on the new girl. They were then surprised as Rosalina simply got up, walked to the chortling digimon, and kneed him to where the sun wont shine, thus making him scream loudly in agony as he clutched himself, as he also then rolled back and forth in pain, to also include all the males around flinched at this.

Selene gave her daughter as well as the girl a look to her, and she noticed as Rose only shrugged as she also bluntly stated with truth in her words, "He was rude to a girl I think I can be friends with, and I thought that was the right choice to do." Rose then rubbed the back of her head sheepishly as well as the look as they all sweat dropped to that, and Bulma muttered 'like Goku' slightly to her mate who came back from the shout as he was curious, who agreed with a simple nod to his head.

Lucemon was now recovered and pain or not, he was mad at the girl who kicked him there, so he was going to slap her in the head, but he was suddenly pushed off, and landed on his butt. This made him confused as the symbol showed itself once more on her forehead, making her look to him as well, as she then asked as she then also helped him up to his surprise, "I'm sorry for doing that to you, but you hurt a girl's feelings, and I don't like bully's at all." He nodded as he then now figured out why he couldn't do what he planned on doing to the girl.

Rose was warded to be protected from harm by him. He inwardly scowled once more at this new information, but kept it to the back of his mind for now as he observed once more. The girl held back a giggle from Rose's antics on defending her honor, so to speak, but then decided to introduce herself to Rose, who looked to her kindly in reply, "My name is Hermione Granger, but for some reason you seem familiar to me as if I somehow knew you from somewhere." She admitted that last part to Rose, who raised a single eyebrow at this, but shrugged as it didn't seem important at the time, as she then took the girl's offered left-hand into her right one, and told her name as well with a smile on her face, "My name is Rosalina Potter, nice to meet you Mia." She smiled back a little at this to Rose.

Selene thought this might have been cute if they didn't witness a somewhat truly visible yet straight-line form between the two hands, as Lucemon muttered slightly loud next to the former female Digimon, to which he quickly accepted as such, "This is interesting…" Selene turned to him with a questioned eyebrow raised as he took noticed, and tilted his head at the two girls as they chatted slightly and then said to her, making Selene look to both of the girls in astonishment, "I believe they are soul-bounded mates." Selene, still looking at her daughter, and the girl who was supposedly now Lucemon's as well, "How did that happen? It's as if by…" "Magic," Lucemon finished for her, knowing the two already had a magical-like core, but fused with their entire bodies since he sensed the old one was replaced by a newer, stronger one from sensing with his holy powers from them both.

Suddenly, the others that were fighting was back now making his daughter Lucemon noticed, to cower behind the other girl named Rose or Rosalina, in fear from Takendo's gaze at them both, and looked back at the slightly exhausted fighters. Suddenly before Takendo could say anything, the Digivice on Rose's belt beeped suddenly as Lucemon glowed, making Selene looked to him in shock as he had wide-eyes at this as it stated briefly in that female tone of voice. " _ **New partner added. Lucemon: Angelic Mega Digimon. Attacks: Unknown as it is not recorded. Team member number four.**_ "

The glow now faded as he noticed the wicked-like gleam in Takendo's eyes at this, and laughed at them all with also wiping a fake tear from his cat-like grey eyes, and stated with fake sadness. "How sad. For once, a virus-corrupted Digimon like you, Lucemon, to be now partnered to the Child of the Three Chosen. Oh how tragic you have fallen in these times." Lucemon glared at him, but inwardly winced at the reminder of what that girl could dish-out when something might happen, like he did to his kid.

Takendo suddenly had a idea from his wicked look on his face, making the other's a little unnerved by it as he chuckled then still as he looked at them all, but mainly at Rosalina as he then declared loudly with a grin on his features, a ball of energy forming in his right hand, "Well since you have bested most of my main attacks, I have no choice but to use one of my secret spell-like attacks against you fools…" He suddenly shouted as he tossed the energy ball to them as they braced themselves at how much power it was holding, but to their surprise it went up into the air instead of going at them, and slowly, but surely, began to reform into the exact same portal that Hermione came from, but instead of receiving anything out of it, it was starting to suck things in as Takendo looked to them in a strange gleam as he simply waved shortly before summoning a portal, and leaving through it, "Cya fools, I have better things to do at this time."

As he vanished Aeroza sliced his hidden tail off as he yowled in pain after it closed, making him satisfied only briefly he did get him at the end, but drew his gaze upwards at what he believed to be a Shadow Gate (2). He was about to conjure a portal for not only himself, but the others since they were exhausted from fighting him, but he found out he couldn't do that, making his eyes widened at how much energy Takendo made him use up in order for him to not be able to make it so.

Aeroza quickly now shouted to them all, making them panicked by his quick shout. The gate-like portal began to quickly suck even more debris and what not into it as he struggled on moving, as well as the others since they were now near each other. "Get together; I can't make a portal to save ourselves to get away from this one! Quickly!" He was then sucked up by the portal as he vanished to a random world.

The others along with Selene who grabbed the two girls, and Lucemon was then zapped right into her daughter's Digivice instantly making him complain in surprise at the result. Broly along with Lena, Gohan, Videl, Bulma, and Vegita was around them, while the others tried to do the same, but were being sucked into the gateway as well, but thankfully, Rose's older sibling, who now just arrived by teleportation abilities she had, to which she can only teleport to those she knows well, sensed her sister was in trouble. Her enchanted backpack was now strapped by her magic around her shoulders, since it changed into that and they both screamed as they were almost sucked together but if it wasn't for Broly with him grabbing them both, and holding onto the kids who panicked as well.

Then they were all pulled into the gateway as it closed behind them, blacking everyone's vision out as they too were tossed to random worlds, but for those that were near Rose, they were tossed together to the same world she would be landing on. A world that was unique and larger with power then the digital world as it is known.

A world of war, gods, and many races.

Zoe also saw this as she lastly blacked out seeing her teammates being sent separately to other worlds as she joined Rose and her group.

 ** _Rosalina's POV, awakening on Azeroth, Near the Capital Horde city of_** _ **Orgimmar**_ ** _, few miles outwards in a canyon:_**

I woke up in minor pain, as I saw I landed on my bum. I also was getting the feeling of something to what, I didn't know as I noticed mostly everyone that was near me was sent along with me to this… strange world I guess as I observed my surroundings briefly until I noticed we were in a canyon of some type, but also on a path to some cracked road. Mia, to which I'm calling her that from now on groaned as she too woke up, as so did the others as I noticed Vegita was thankfully the one to land on the ground, and not on Miss Bulma's belly as I knew if that happened, something bad would be shown.

I now grabbed my head as it throbbed briefly and asked small to the others, who looked to me now as if they saw something I didn't in concern, "What happened? It feels like I was tossed everywhere and spit out quickly through a tube." Then I quickly placed my hands to my mouth, and ran to a random part near the others as I puked my guts out as my Momma came to me and gently now rubbed my back in sympathy as she too felt the need to puke at what she felt like I described.

My sister Denise and my new friend I made, Mia, also gave me looks of sympathy as I smiled after I was done. Broly, my Daddy tensed as he along with the other four who could sense energy tensed as well, looked to them as my Momma asked him in concern, "what is the matter Broly?" Before he could reply, we were then attacked quickly since we were drained briefly of our powers, mostly Daddy was as he used most of it during that fight back on the digital world.

Then before we knew it we were all caged up together into a wooden fence-like cage on wooden wheels, and it was being pulled by two strange creatures I don't know what, by the two human-like creatures with slightly longer ears and tusks. They also had blue skin with tribal-mark tattoos on their exposed skin as they talked in gibberish to which they could understand each other, but not us. They also had some others who were like guards to the two, outside and walking along with the cage.

I was cuddling my Momma as so was Denise, but to my surprise Mia was cuddling near me as we needed it, for we were all scared, and I noticed Miss Bulma was as well near her mate from what I heard him calling her that, Vegita that is as he also growled at how weak he was at the moment, and Broly was near us in a protective manner to me at what it looks like. Lena simply was leaning near the cage since she was passed out until now as if this has happened to her before, and mainly watched her surroundings.

We traveled for who knows how long as we found our amazed gazes to a large-gate-like area which was part of a canyon, and it was surrounding the most of the place, with smaller building-like huts outside of it, and what appears to be two green-skinned armored people with smaller bottom teeth-like tusks as they were slightly taller than my Momma were with them also guarding said gate. It was at least the size of three greyhound-busses stacked to what size it was. The guards themselves to my guess were girls from what I could plainly see.

One of them simply raised an eyebrow as they talked to the other two persons leading to our capture, and they spoke as well motioning to us, and doing some gestures as the other guard simply nodded as one of them shouted loudly in their language to do something to those we noticed were guarding up-top. So to our surprise, the gate was slowly being opened from the inside. I was awed along with most of the others from what we were seeing once we entered, making me look at Zoe briefly in sadness as she was still passed out as even though we were captured by these people, I was in wonder about our area we're currently at.

Many modern-like hut buildings with many races doing many things from magic tricks, to being bodyguards and so much more as also wares from many items we could see, were being sold as well. We briefly stopped as we got to a very tall building that also had rope-walking-like planks from it to the other parts of the canyon, making us see that those existed on some other parts as well. I even saw some strange mounts I think as a skeleton horse simply snorted in our direction from what a person who looked to be dead, yet alive noticed and gave us a brief look before shrugging and kept talking to the others he was with, from what I briefly heard was 'our guild name' to my confusion.

We were then forced out of our cage, and then escorted into the building itself, making me now scared as my awe of this place vanished then. We were then taken to what appeared to be a large-like gathering of many races, but not really as it seemed the few most important persons are in this one building. I clung to my Momma as did my sister, and Mia held my hand firmly, yet gently as Lucemon scoffed slightly, but from within my device and he was also intrigued like the other three Digimon who were my partners, at the sights we saw.

I then noticed a few people who were I guess are their leaders, as I also saw a sign of respect being held as the two blue-skinned persons bowed lightly to them, making them noticed us in slight surprise as the two blue skinned people talked in that language of theirs.

One looked to be an older male who was at least in his thirties or so, but he was also like the green skinned people we saw before coming in here. He had the same tusks and was taller then the girls from outside this city by a few inches, and was also more defined in muscle. He also had an outfit on to which sometimes from my sight thanks to my magic showing it, some elements based off the common ones of fire, water, air, and earth. He simply looked to my eyes with curiosity from his own blue eyes.

The second one was a bull-like man who seemed younger then the older green man; who also had a golden ring in his nose like it was placed there, and was wearing leather-like armor with some tribal feathers in his head-piece. He also had brown eyes, and wielded two axes of some kind which were huge on each side of his waist and like cows, he had hooves instead of feet, and a cow-tail with at least four fingers on each hand.

The third was also a male who was shorter then the two, but at least in height of my Momma a little and he had very long, pointed ears with glowing green eyes that didn't mist at all, and he seemed to be perfection if girls find that good for him. He also wore blood-red plated gear with a long sword on his left side of his waist as he was looking at us like the very same with the green skin man; with curiosity on his face. He also had blonde-hair with also slightly longer blonde eyebrows.

The final person who was shocked from her expression on her face seeing us, mainly from looking at me for some reason, looked like a male version of the pointed-eared man, but she instead had grey-blue-like skin and red-eyes unlike the other. Her eyes were somewhat normal looking though and she was developed like a model, but also looked to be able to defend herself if she had to from her build. She also wore armor that reveled herself somewhat to us, as she also had a bow with some arrows behind her, making me think she was trapper or hunter of some kind. Her hair was also silver or white; I couldn't tell from here along with her eyebrows which are the same as the long-eared man.

I noticed after they explained, the two blue skinned people to the leaders, the green skin man simply said something as they were escorted out with rage on their features. Making me cling to my Momma as they tried to take me with them and cut me with a dagger that they suddenly had in both of their hands, until one of them fell down, dead making me gasp in feared shock as it was one of the arrows from the lady, who I noticed look to me in a small hesitant smile, as I did to her shock gave her a thankful one, to which she simply nodded as she had her face like a mask briefly; as she then crossed her arms and stood there, her weapon behind her once more without much a blink of an eye.

The green skin man then spoke to our surprise in our language as some of the adults binding were cut, and Zoe placed on one of their mats for more gentle support as healers of sorts, began healing her then. The adults that had their wrists tied rubbed their own wrists, including my Daddy as well as the green skin man simply stated in brief guilt mixed with a forgiving look, as he also spoke a deep toned yet kindness also etched into his voice, "I am truly sorry for what the Trolls have done to you and your group I take it. We are havening hard times as of right now as we can easily be betrayed by those within our ranks as the Horde." They noticed our confused looks as I innocently asked him, in shock in the language I heard from the guards now to him, "Why did we get captured, we showed up here with Momma and I along with our friends and Daddy?"

His looks softened as the other three leaders had shocked looks at my understanding of his language, making me confused as I turned to Momma back in my language and noticed her looks to him and I once more as I then asked again, but this time to her confused, "What is it Momma, something I said?" She simply nodded slightly with a small smile at my innocence, and simply told me with Mia agreeing as well since she and Denise were right next to me, "Sweetie, you spoke somehow in this man's language here, so I don't know how or why you did so." "Yes, you did talk in their tongue I guess," Mia spoke after Momma as she simply shrugged since she didn't know how, but she understood on what I said as well.

Hermione didn't want to reveal anything as such in case she might be tested on or something by these people. Denise was simply silent since sometimes she liked to observe her surroundings more before she talks to others, mainly strangers she hasn't met yet.

The green-man then stated to us, bowing to us surprisingly as I also took notice of the surprised look on the grey-lady as well from his actions, as he simply stated to us in our language, "On behalf of the Earthen Ring, and as the former Chieftain of the Horde, we beg for your forgiveness at the treatment you might have been placed as." I nodded as since it was only me that did so, he regained his posture as he simply smiled at me, as seeing the others was merely observing, or was confused at his actions.

They then began to introduce themselves starting with the green-man. "My name is known as Thrall, and I am one of the Earthen Ring Shamans. To place it simply to make it easier to understand, I am one of those who can commune with the four elements of fire, water, air, and earth." The leaders took brief notice of the woman who they think is my Momma, to which she is with wide eyes and then quickly returned to normal at Thrall's mention of the word, water.

The pointy-eared man then stated to us, bowing with his right-arm connected to his heart as he did so before standing once more with him lowering his arm back to his side, "My name is known as Lor'themar Theron, I am the leader of the race known as Blood Elves." The cow-man then introduced himself with a gentle smile on his bull vine-like face to mostly us three young girls, which included me, casually leaning on a wall nearby the leaders as he did so, "My name is High Chieftain Baine Bloodhoof, I lead the Tauren in Mulgore and beyond within reason as we mainly tend to nature mostly, but we do help those in need; like our Horde allies as we have done for quite some time." I was confused until the Blood-Elf man, Theron since his name was odd whispered to my ears since he was near me at the time of introduction, " _It means little one that he is the leader of his race as such as mine, and they mostly stick with nature._ "

I nodded in this in understanding as he shot my Momma a look who gave him a deadpan stare mixed with amusement on her face.

The only person left was the grey-lady, to which she was uncertain from the looks of both mistrust to us for some reason, and mainly looking at me with acceptance as if she can read my entire past with just my eyes. Before my Momma could object or Daddy, I went up to her as I tilted my head curiously to the left, with me asking her kindly and innocently, putting my hands behind my back as my tail then showed itself, making the leaders and the guards who saw this wonder at what my race was in secret, "Miss Grey-Lady, why you seem so sad all the time?" She looked shocked at my blunt question, but the others knew what I meant when I asked that, mainly the leaders.

She regained her posture as she seemed curious about something, changing the subject and made me curious now, "Little one, what are you?" I looked to Momma and the others, and then back to her as I stated plainly to her, which she had to inwardly coo at, but within her that is, "Why you say that, I'm Rosalina Potter?" Daddy then coughed, getting the leaders attention as he unknowingly grabbed my Momma's hand, making her to look at him in surprise at this as he explained slightly easier then I did, "My daughter is Half-Saiyan, but she also is a mixture of other races including human as well. Not from my side of course." Confused at his words, he explained as well as Momma on how we got here, and somewhat of our past.

Needless to say they were shocked slightly, but kept it hidden as now they knew we were not from this world entirely, but I unknowingly sat on the Grey-Lady's lap, making her look to me in astonishment as if no child has done that in quite some time. The other three took notice of this, but kept it to themselves.

While they talked I got my backpack-like bag, making the Grey-Lady curious at to what I was currently doing as I reached all the way inside, making her look at it in shock as I grabbed something that might keep me busy, it was a book titled, 'The Book of Dragon Stories'. I also paused before reading; before reaching into the bag once more as Mia came to it in curiosity and wonder how I had pulled the next item out as well. It was a baggy that we saved for our picnic the other day, to which I was hungry as well from.

I then noticed my friend Mia as well as my older sister Denise looking at me weirdly, along with the Grey-Lady who was curious as I simply offered a Tuna-Fish Sandwich, to which she hesitantly took from me with her also looking at it strangely as it was cling-wrapped. I now asked my sister and friend Mia then as I also looked to them both, "You guys want a sandwich, we got plenty to choose from thanks to Momma and Aunt Zoe cooking it." Zoe blushed as her spirit laughed at this moment, as she was now partly healed, yet was fully aware now as she kept silent, not knowing what to do.

The leaders paused at what I was doing as I began to offer free food to them from my enchanted bag Grandpa gave me a while back when we were at the hotel, replacing my original bag, which to my surprised when he told me it was soul-bound to me as to wherever I ended up at, it would be by my side at all times.

Momma softly stated to the leaders as my attention was back to the Grey-Lady once more with her actually talking a bite of my offered food that I made with Momma's help, and liked it. "She is always thinking of others before herself. In fact she is quite powerful as well." The Grey-Lady was secretly multi-tasking, listening to me and my friends as we entertained her with some stories to which she was intrigued by, and the words or explanations my Momma and the others stated to the leaders.

Needless to say once again but this time, she had trust in her eyes now, but only at us at the moment as she thought of something. I looked to her curiously, to which she took notice as she simply asked me kindly in her own way, which seemed harsh yet also softer then normal for her, "What is it child?" I knew somewhat she wasn't used to kids for quite some time, and asked her curiously to which my sister as well as Mia were also curious from my question, "How come you seem all wintery?" She quickly froze in place at that comment, and then asked noticing the others were still chatting with my parents and the others as they were intrigued by an alliance of sorts, "What do you mean Child?" "You seem to feel like winter, yet alive somehow at the same time?" I confusedly asked her, to which she looked shocked within herself as if a mere child knew what she might be by simple observation, a Banshee in the body who was already accepted fate of death. Thus making her live once more at the same time when she gained it.

She was now clearly interested about me with her look as she then finally told us her name, with a small smile on her face with kindness briefly in her red eyes, "My name... Rose is it?" I simply nodded as she continued, "Sylvanas Windrunner, little one, and to them I am the Leader of the Horde." I was shocked by this, but I smiled anyways so to her confusion, I hugged her since I strangely felt she was familiar to me for some reason, like I knew her from somewhere before. Like in my past for a reason I cant explain at all.

She stiffened at the contact, but strangely she felt my magic to which she was surprised at how familiar it was to her, as charmed memories that were locked by the former Lich-King Arthas placed on her, finally unlocked thanks to my power unknowingly as it finished a task for some time a while back, and to which was making her look to me with widened eyes in not only remembrance, but stunned yet slowly quick realization.

I was confused until she said quietly so only us four could hear her say a nickname I haven't heard in a very long time, making me finally remember her with wide eyes as well now, "Starlight, is this you?" Theron heard Sylvanas say that and he had wide eyes as he recalled having a brief meeting with the Warchief as she was complaining about some light headaches to which was odd for her, being undead and a Banshee as well a few days ago, as he remembered and listened in on both the people he was talking to and responding automatically, and Sylvanas's conversation with the three girls as he recalled that talk.

 **(Flashback Start; 2 days Ago, Theron's POV)**

I was summoned by the new Warchief of the Horde; surprisingly it was Sylvanas herself thanks to my old friend who only lead it a short amount of time. We even had the Illadari who were shocked were enemies of the Legion as well as Illidan Stormrage, to also add he was secretly our ally at that time, even though we defeated him at his base of operations, The Black Temple.

After a brief fight with a demon who knocked her to the last area we expected her to hit her head with, and it's the very strange stone that formed twenty or so years ago with mystical powers that randomly gave off to random people that either touched it, or pass by it with blessings they ask, to which sometimes they received it, and other times they didn't. I was there at the time along with my champion as well as the Warchief received a brief pulse in the stones power into her head as she hit it.

Afterwards Sylvanas stated she was alright, but in secret she was concerned as well to herself more too then the others from her new leadership more than her own health. But it finally after a few weeks in, she finally summoned me since I was knowledgeable about both mana and arcane energy; to which the stone gave off from what I sensed back than to her head.

After arriving, she was talking to a courier who simply left after giving Sylvanas a note which she scoffed at, and simply tossed it to the side of the throne for the Leader of the Horde to sit in, and finally noticed me, as she simply motioned to her guards to leave, to which they did as it was now only her as well as I.

Sylvanas then asked me in pain, to which I noticed she must have held it in this entire time, to which I quickly came to her as she held her head, and finally looked to me in both relief and annoyance on her face, "what took you so long to figure it out?" I simply chuckled, but winced as I felt the energy from her head thanks to the stone's work, and replied to her kindly, "Seems the stone gave off some kind of energy to your entire mind, leader." Sylvanas scoffed lightly at this, but winced as another migraine-like pain began to form as she quickly asked me with pain in her eyes, "Please do what you must. My entire head is hurting me leader of elves."

I simply nodded and was inwardly shocked she asked kindly to me to do this, knowing this might be very serious. I then cast a spell I was taught to diagnose those to see what I could do to ease the patient, since before I became the leader of the Blood Elves, I secretly studied in the library's as I learned some things to which I was shocked we didn't learn at our schooling we had at home. It was known as the revealing spell, and it would allow me to see what is truly happening to her.

Once I casted it, I noticed it was mainly the magic trying to unblock long yet forgotten memories that was kept away from Sylvanas by a certain prince, to which I was confused by this, and tried to help it out but with no success, as she winced slightly more in pain. So I did the next best thing, I chanted a longer healing-like spell to mix with the stones work so she wouldn't have headaches from its power doing its supposed work on her. It was a success as I saw some kind of small recognition in her eyes as she muttered softly, but my ears heard it, "Starlight?"

I questioned her then as if I knew the magic was helping Sylvanas briefly to make her recall that name, "Who is Starlight, Sylvanas?" She was confused at what I said, but she also somehow knew as well at the same time, as she clutched her head trying to think on that name, but couldn't for some reason. She then gave up at that with her ending our meeting, but I had a feeling that name might mean something in the near future.

 **(Flashback End; Present, Normal POV)**

Seems Theron was right for once as he kept some of his attention to the Leader of the Horde as well as the girl who Sylvanas as well as he now learned to be her Goddaughter, for from what the girl with wide eyes asked to why she didn't come for her, she told to her what she remembered now thanks to her.

They were interrupted after her explanation as a guard came into the chambers, a Orc female guard by the looks of it as she panted, with wide eyes full of slight shock and fear to which made everyone in the room tense slightly as the guard quickly stated to the leaders shocked wonder and horror, "Warchief! Somehow portals are appearing randomly within our city, and strange creatures are attacking us, mixed with the Legion forces!"

Sylvanus now asked kindly to the guard's surprise to Rose to get off her lap, to which she did as she now looked to the others in a serious manner, and stated with a determined look with her bow in her hand now from behind her with a smirk, "Let's give those that invade our city hell on Azeroth." The leaders nodded as they noticed one of them suddenly barge into the room, and quickly not only snatching Rose, but the other two children in a long tentacle-like grip, since to their shock it was a strange Sha-infused creature of some kind as it simply gave them a intelligent fanged-like smirk with it also quickly fleeing at an amazing speed.

Everyone quickly exit the area as fast as they can and to their shock, the city was being invaded by the same kind of creatures, as well as smaller demons as most of the forces were the ones who took the three little girls, but also to Sylvanas's shocked and awed look, Rose was slicing them with a strange blade, making them howl in agony as they vanished with a heart behind it before that too vanished with what they noticed was sparkled blue dust afterwards.

She simply smiled at them before she yelped as a shadow formed from under her, and a person suddenly appeared and it was a human-like dragon of some kind, as it quickly grabbed Rose. She began to try and call her parents out as they were about to budge and move to save her, but was held back by Thrall. Sylvanas noticed Thrall paled slightly at who that was as said person noticed them, and spoke in a familiar tone of voice which also chilled her, knowing it takes a lot to make her fear anything.

The figure spoke in a metallic, yet infused echoed tone of a male's voice to them all they have yet to forget, but mainly looking at Thrall before looking at the others. "So you thought back at the Maelstrom would defeat me Thrall? I think not since I was merely teleported away from there to another world entirely, and I was given power beyond what I was offered before. Now I am a general to a much powerful army, an army of CORUPTIONS!" It was a humanized Deathwing, with his metallic jaw and looks as if he was a dragon still, but he also wore armor mixed in which felt tainted to the likes of a forbidden ritual to obtain, or as such. It was all greyish mixed with darkness; since it oozed it slightly from the shoulders, and the back in small waves. He also wielded a sword that looked to be from melted parts of his old body, some of which was still at the area he was defeated at.

Deathwing looked to the struggling little girl he captured to which his master wants and simply scoffed as he pinched a nerve around a certain area on her neck making her gasp then as she went unconscious, to which he noticed quite a few others were pissed at him doing so, also to his interest to the currently new Leader of the Horde. If he was told right by his comrades of her hidden history as such, as they noticed but not the harbinger himself as Rosalina's bag reappeared back on her shoulders.

He simply smirked as he carried the child in his arms with ease, making his fake-jaw move along briefly at this, and then stated to them all with a gleam in his eyes as he also noticed his minions he received also grabbed the two other girls once again that were trying to escape, back into custody and what he spoke was like he ordered to them as they tensed; as if he would attack them now. He didn't really want to take the girl back just yet. "I want a rematch, so to speak with your champions of the Horde and the Alliance. I don't care who faces me, but know this: I will be at the location of something the new leader here knows, on the Broken Isle. Let's just say that if she does not show up as well along with those to aid the children I took, then heed my warning: I only want a challenge, however my master... or should I say my benefactor, would take great interest with this child here. After all a child that survived a killing spell is rare upon many races, even the one that's interested with her as a chosen child."

That shocked the leaders, including the former Banshee Queen as she growled with her quickly launching one of her arrows, and to her shocked dismay, one of the creatures showed up and took it instead of him, before dying off on the spot as it was almost to Deathwing's head, and making him now tsk at her in fake pity. Sylvanas was ticked off until Theron simply placed a hand on her shoulder, making her look to him as he gave her a hidden look with meaning, to which she simply sighed as Deathwing grinned at this minor victory, but was not satisfied yet.

He now tossed a scroll at her, to which she caught with ease from her training and stated before taking the knocked-out child with him through a portal of tainted darkness as well as the minion who quickly left with the other two girls into it as well, with that grin on his featured face still, "Meet me at that location and so to my advice… Don't be late." He quickly jumped into the portal as Selene and Broly then charged at him to take their girls back, but they failed.

Broly to their surprise roared loudly into the sky in both anger and despair, knowing his daughter is being used as live bait to an ego-manic, and Selene who fell to her knees as she began to shout in sadness and also despair at losing both her children, tears falling down her face and unto the ground. Lena looked at the scene in front of her as she kept her emotions in check, but was worried for her best friend's daughter as well as she secretly somehow knew, created daughter Denise, and Vegita as well as his mate. He knows that he couldn't go as he knew she might be expecting soon with their twins, thanks to the information he got back before they were forced to come to this world. Gohan and Videl looked to both the Legendary Super-Saiyan as well as Rose's mother in understanding as well as sympathy from their own losses back at their own home world.

Sylvanas, determined now as she clenched her left-fist to the amount some blood showed and healed afterwards thanks to her body doing so as to what she became long ago, looked to the others with a grim but determined look as she now responded to them all, making them all look to her as she declared as they all noticed the creatures now vanishing, probably only came with Deathwing to get his words in. "If it is a rematch the old drake wants, it's a rematch he shall receive." She turned to the two grieving parents, and noticed her looking to them as she went up, and then after coming to the female, placed her left-hand on Selene's left-shoulder, giving her a small smile as Sylvanas then declared softly to not only her, but to the other as well, "I will not let those three girls be used as bait for us any longer then I have to, I'm not giving up my goddaughter as I truly remember now, thanks to her power fusing with me when she hugged me back in the hold for a brief period of her doing so."

That made both Broly and Selene's eyes widen as the others looked to Sylvanas in astonishment; Theron simply nodded as if he knew.

The area was now filled with random champions who witness the display of the one person they thought they defeated, returned by them in stunned shock as well as minor disbelieve; which also included the Illadari who were told stories of the champions defeating those as of Arthas, Deathwing, and so much others in their past heroic deeds on Azeroth before their involvement as they too wanted the Legion to not invade their world, their home.

Sylvanas noticed all the Horde Champions in the area as she then declared loudly, thanks to her magnifying her own voice all over the capital city for a spell she knows only recently, with a smirk on her features as Sylvanas determinedly declared, "Champions of the Horde! Deathwing has indeed returned to us by some foul use of magic, and it is up to us to not only defeat him once more, but to save three innocent little girls he has stolen to those not from our world, and retrieve them back! Spread the word to all the cities, even the city of Dalaran for those that have not known. A new threat has shown itself that fought in our city thanks to Deathwing as well, we need all the aid we can get!"

News did indeed traveled fast within a days time, but not only the cities were told, which were both factions of the Horde and Alliance cities, but some of their enemies as well from the sides within said cities. Even the Ebon Hold was told as they too were surprised at this news, because they recently were able to defend their keep against the same creatures. The Pandarian monks were also surprised as the Mogu that survived were of neutral variety allied with them as they declared independent from The Maker, to their shock they were both males and females, and this to them accepted as a combined community. So too began to move out, their own champions adding to the cause of a fight against a tyrant drake.

But the news also traveled to the main capital of the Alliance, who was all in a meeting at this very moment via by warhawk. Even Jaina Proudmoore, who still has some slight hate against the Horde but not all of them, as she still doesn't hate Thrall as she knew he understood to her beliefs;even though her hatred to his faction. So it was to the leaders surprise that a messenger hawk from the Horde faction interrupted their plans on the Legion area they noticed was beginning to take over a small isle near the ruined community of Thermore, after dealing with Dr. Weevil and having him in custody that is.

Jaina, who took the letter and read it to herself was also surprised that Sylvanas had news, dreadful news that Deathwing has not only returned, but has allied himself with a unknown threat that even the Legion from their cities reports that were being threaten by, fled from. He stole three innocent girls they came with a few others from another world entirely. To what he plans with them, they also have no clue, but mainly as bait to have a rematch with him. Needless to say it was also told in the letter she needs to come as well as the leaders, making the capitol city of the Horde neutral territory like Shatterah or Dalaran for a moment's time until their departure.

Since it was only her and a few others to which was also the late kings wife, who was a Blood-Elf hybrid since she was also half-human with normal human eyes, but features as an elf. She wore a royal gown-like dress that showed her curves slightly, and she may seem to be at least twenty or so in years from her looks, but she is way older than that. She also had honey-colored hair from her mother who was human with mainly High-Elf like features from her father who was one. She also was placed in charge along with her son, King Anduin Wrynn, who takes mantle as king. She stood at least as a hybrid at the same height as the late king, which was seven foot evenly. This was Victoria Wrynn, Co-Ruler along with her son to the throne.

The other person was from the Dranei in place of their leader, Prophet Velen, who is making preparations to now aid the Illadari to reclaim some parts of their home world, mostly with those that want to return for reclamation. She was at least a hybrid as well from her mother, who was surprisingly a Night-Elf. She unlike her race has the horns on her head like all female Dranai do, but her ears are pointed like that of a Night-Elf. She unlike both races however has very unique-like eyes that were mainly human in appearance. But her eye color was violet, which tends to glow sometimes with her own power, to which she was a fusion of both of her parents being a mage, and a druid. She also has regular Night-Elf feet as to her original race she mainly took from, but she received both races beauty in her looks, as well as being athletic in build. As like the female Dranai however, she also has the tail, but it was longer as well also thicker like a monkey, and was always wrapped around her waist like a blue-furred belt unlike most that resembled the Tauren's tails. She also stood taller thanks to her heritage from her druid father, to at least seven and a half feet in height. She mainly wore however mail mixed with leather armor that made her not only comfortable, but a tough opponent to beat if she does fight since she was declared by her father as a very rare druid to all druids, The Star Class(3), to which was unknown since it has been quite some time since one has truly resurfaced. She chose her gear though to be mainly silver mixed with forest green to remind her of her roots growing up. This was a uniquely named female by the name of Abigail Starmoon.

Lately though Abigail feels a strange connection to the land, as if her soul-mate is now here. It was thanks to her new class she learned that, to her surprised astonishment that they always have a soul-mate during their time, but it depends on when or where they are.

The three women looked to each other as they pondered to what this could mean for the entire world of Azeroth, as well as the Outlands since they have been getting reports of the same creatures mentioned in the former Banshee's Queen's letter as well. Jaina was having doubts about this, but from the looks of the two current leaders, she sighed in defeat and simply nodded saying in a mature-like young lady's voice even though her current age is at least in her late twenties or so thanks to her magic, "I will agree to the terms of meeting the new Leader of the Horde. But I am mostly curious to what three specific girls Sylvanas has mentioned in this letter to us?" She questioned that last part to mainly herself as the two females simply shrugged, but the Dranei, to which they noticed then, confessed something as this was making their eyes widen at this information, in a smooth yet young women's voice, which also made men felt weak in the knees from her toned accent; which in real terms Brooklyn-accented if she lived in New York, but mainly normal speech in her words, "I'm curious as well, from what that letter dictates is that one of them is my soul-mate, since I didn't feel anyone alive on our world that is, until I felt something. Probably the arrival of my mate as she stated."

Victoria, who now noticed something after reading the letter to herself as well as the Dranei female with them stated now, making them both look to her, in a royal accent, to which she developed over the years being married to the former king, to which she lost her original one; which was elf-like, but her tone now was mature sounding and silky, "This is her own hand-writing Jaina, and from the way it's written, it's like Sylvanas is truly concerned about the girls she wrote about, but doesn't want to reveal as to why though through this." This made her have less doubts to this upcoming meeting with the Horde Leader since to her inward surprise she was truly caring about someone other than herself for once, even though she secretly cares for the Rangers she formed within her ranks, Jaina of course knew this.

The doors suddenly slammed opened as a distressed guard came into the chamber, looking slightly beat-up making them all look at the female guard in concern as she quickly stated in a panic, "My lieges, those creatures that were reported in Outlands and some random parts of the world have shown themselves with other creatures with a strange heart symbol on their bodies! We're defending the city as we speak mam's!" She saluted the entire time, but then passed-out from using as much as her energy as possible to defending the city before reporting.

All alert now, the three quickly headed outside to discover to their shock that the guard was right. The creatures that Sylvanas described that attacked Orgimmar were not attacking the people, who were running for their lives, but the buildings and stores they had. Also it seemed that one gigantic dragon-like creature with that heart-symbol was breathing ice at random parts of the city. They quickly engaged but later on after fighting endlessly for at least an entire hour, they didn't seem to be stopping as they only kept growing in numbers, especially smaller pitch-black creatures with yellow eyes that were attacking now with cold-like claws that felt wrong.

Abigail suddenly shouted out loud making Jaina turn quickly, "Lookout!" Jaina was shoved out of the way as Abigail was slashed by one of the creatures, to which she screamed in pain. Jaina quickly killed it somehow with her magic, but her power was slowly being depleted after finding out magic was the only thing to kill these things, since their weapons were currently useless from this. She turned the Dranei female over to see three claw-like scratches on her left-side of her face on top of her eye, to be thanking the gods that it was still functioning, but surprised her that it wasn't bleeding at all.

She then helped the female up who only nodded in thanks as they resumed fighting in the city, when suddenly they the creatures looked up quickly, and went into the shadowed areas all around the city as they also vanished into it, making everyone who was defending the capital of the Alliance, and the leaders themselves confused greatly as they soon got their answer as the Dragon Heartless that was attacking was suddenly turned into a small orb, and was sucked into the sky in the clouds as they heard a demonic chuckle in the sky at the same time. Suddenly a human-sized ball of fel-energy mixed with the darkness that was the creature, was falling right at them so they ran as fast as they could, Jaina grabbing Victoria who was exhausted from healing as well.

A bright flash then came from where they stood as when it died down, everyone that defended the city, as well as Jaina and the two women were shocked to see a cloaked man, who eyes were glowing a red-mixed amber color now laughing wickedly at them all, as he also simply stated under his hood, covering his entire self to only see his eyes, in a deep yet young demonic voice, " **After twenty thousand years, and the barrier of this world weakening, I have returned!** " He shouted among the entire city, as everyone and the three females gotten ready once more to fight, seeing he wasn't a friendly to talk to as he noticed every guard as well as the leaders tired from fighting, and he simply grinned under his cloak with him mock-laughing at the three women making them angry at him, " **every mortal here is weak compared to me, me who can use the darkness, tainted darkness to his advantage! But I sense some powerful entities that may be worth my time…** " he was about to simply summon a portal until he was attacked by a stray arrow from a random guard that shot him, and was shocked it gone into him, being completely absorbed. The cloaked stranger simply looked to said guard, as he simply stated in a deadpanned-like tone of voice, " **really? That is the best mortals that don't have magic can do?** "

Jaina suddenly sensed he was about to do something crazy, and she was right as he yelled extremely loud as he was then covered by the same power he came down to the ground on, and it spread throughout the area, making a few guards yell in agony as they were turned to ash, making everyone quickly leave the area as buildings also became inflamed by black and green flames as it kept going as he was screaming.

He was then shot out of nowhere with a pure-energy made of light, as Jaina's barrier after trying to defend an orphanage from this attack, which was almost failing from her power being drained. This made him now shout in surprise and his attack disappeared as fast as it grew, as they saw the destruction it brought as well as the citizens of the city. Charred remains of buildings that reeked of brimstone remained, and no skeletons of the few many guards that didn't make it out in time, as if they truly were not there in the first place.

Angered by the sudden attack at him, he shouted in rage everywhere since he didn't felt where it came from at all, " **Who would dare strike Mal'Zanitis with pure light energy?!** " He was then shot by an Arcane Arrow to which Jaina was surprised at whose arcane power that was as a group of people suddenly showed up out of a portal made of light energy and charged him, to which he waved his hand, and more Heartless showed. He simply grinned under his cloak thinking these fools weren't worth fighting, but he quickly lost it as he yelped as well as dodged a pure-green energy ball made of living energy from behind him from a monster of a man who also was accompanied by a strange woman who looked mainly like a beast to his eyes as they charged him now. But to their shocked surprise, he evaded their combined attack as he kicked them both into some ruined buildings with a small debris explosion of dust, earth, and charred remains of buildings. He was then re-engaged by them quickly, and a few others as well, to his shock, two preteen kids.

Jaina was suddenly healed as the entire guard was as well as more creatures came out of hiding and began to strike harshly at them all. A man in mixed gold and silver armor showed with a strange-looking blade, as he was accompanied by Sylvanas herself who kept shooting arrows at the creatures to everyone, "Fight, and defend your town, your city! Drive them out as this is only a diversion to keep you out of the loop that the Burning Legion is on its way here to invade with a new weapon! A demon-infused monster is on its way!"

That got Jaina out of her minor stupor of disbelief as she now felt empowered to fight once more and did so, as it was at least to what felt like an entire day, but really was at least or close to twenty minutes the creatures suddenly began to retreat as the cloaked person simply smirked, and laughed as the fighters who engaged him were slightly worn-out from fighting him.

Mal'Zanitis laughed wickedly at the major power that was coming, and decided to retreat for now, and to the fighters shocked dismay he went up into the air as he shouted out loud to everyone, " **We will fight once more, at another time. For now, enjoy the one who freed me by the gift given to you all, with your demise!** " So just like that, he simply vanished into thin-air, making all the fighters blink at what just happened as the guards began to head inwards to defend the city more as they too felt the sudden mass of power heading to their home town.

The fighters tensed at the amount it was giving off, and turned to see to their shock it was the creature that was summoned back at the one world, the digital world, but it was now completely different. It seemed to have been fused with a dead dragon of some kind with a demon as well (I'm not going to describe the creature, since it would be a very long one, so imaging the dragon-like enemy Goku and the others face from the movie: 'Wraith of the Dragon', but has water-like body structure, and a see-through skeleton). The creature roared very loudly as it then sprayed fel-energy based water all around the area it was at, making the ground be covered in flames to which to their shocked surprised, was absorbed into it as if it ate a meal.

The armored man then stated to Jaina and her companions surprised looks as he showed instantly next to her, and the others that came with to her shock was Thrall, and Sylvanas, and to what she thinks is the other worlders from the letter, since they were oddly dressed for this world to be considered Azerothians. He also quickly looked to Jaina with kindness as well as to what felt like he wanted something from her, to which she raised a brow at him for, "Miss Proudmoore, with your permission, I could send it away, but at the cost of some of the area it's at the moment. Luckily your town guard thought of evacuating all the lives in the area before it showed." Jaina was only stumped at this, but nodded as he quickly took that as a yes, and teleported to where it was.

She then turned to Sylvanas as she simply watched the man who began to channel energy into himself from his own hands, and then quickly shouted as a barrier surrounded the monster making it confused, as it then it vanished, making a crater to where the barrier once stood, and the creature as well as few demolished areas in town, since it was within the gates that it happened.

She then jumped back as he then reappeared in a quick flash of light, and he grinned sheepishly with him pulling out a globe of some kind, and to her shocked looks, as well as the guards and the two females, the creature was pounding against the barrier, which is now in a diamond-like glass ball in tiny roars of confusion and anger. He tossed it at her, to which she almost dropped it, but thankfully caught it as she almost laughed out loud from the creature making a dizzying motion from being sent to her like that. She looked to the stranger who simply grinned while shrugging, and looked to the area changing his words to what she was about to say to him, "We came in time, otherwise you and the city wouldn't even exist anymore Miss Proudmoore. Just thank the titans and your gods you believe that we showed up in time."

She realized he was right, and Jaina turned to them all and to their shock, including the guards, she bowed as she also slowly rose with her simply stating to them all, looking at Sylvanas who was shocked at this to make her inwardly smile at her look, "On behalf of the city of Stormwind, we thank you for your support of defending us." Roars of approval was heard by all the people within this city as well to them, and later on that day, a feast was held to thank them, and for once no hate was adorned by the Horde being in the city this time.

During that time the leaders of the Alliance, well those that were both females that helped Jaina today, and well as her, learned the story from the other worlders as she noticed that Sylvanas had her eyes widened to what came from what girl they mostly described, and her hand to where she was clutching her bow since she was tuning it to be better once more, tightened. _This Rose Potter must be the girl she truly described in our version of the letter she sent before we were invaded as well._ Thought Jaina to herself as she noticed Sylvanas excusing herself as well as also leaving the feast-hall, and then headed outside. Abigail noticed and simply nodded as the queen was too busy at the moment appeasing the council from what happened today, so she got up along with Jaina with the two now following Sylvanas outdoors as well.

Once they caught-up to her, Sylvanas to their surprise was at the druid area, leaning against one of the pillars as she was deep in her own thoughts. She noticed them and rudely stated, making them freeze slightly in place, "What is it you two want, just leave me be. I am sure you need more to do back at the hall." Jaina noticed she was hiding her face away from them, making her wonder what the Ex-Banshee Queen was truly doing, until she quickly looked to Abigail as she sniffed and asked to Sylvanas in slight confusion, "Where you… crying Banshee Queen?"

Sylvanas stiffened as if she was found out, and looked to them as they both noticed small trail-like tears that were on her face, indeed telling them she was in fact crying, yet from what she was, it was blood as she quickly wiped her eyes. Jaina's heart clenched slightly at her in hidden shock, though she didn't show it on her face as she thought regrettably from her simply looking at Sylvanas's face. _It_ _seems I may have judged wrongly over the years with her, Arthas though did take her previous life away and forced her to become to what she is now. Maybe he did more than he let on to others during his reign as the Lich King._

Before Jaina could now say anything, they were interrupted by both the Saiyan, Broly and his now girlfriend, Selene.

After confessing to each other earlier about their feelings that the man, Aeroza if she recalled stated to them were true since they were soul-mates like he was with some Lily person. He simply nodded and looked around as if he was keeping watch as Selene came to all three of them, looking at each one as they noticed too that she cried earlier from the redness in her eyes.

That shocked Sylvanas briefly as she then remembered Rosalina was this girl's mother as well as the other golden-like haired child, and feels sympathy for her from what she must be experiencing as she is as well. Selene spoke softly to all of them, looking upwards since there was a full-moon out with partly clear skies with few stars showing as well to them, "I kinda feel like this was fate in the making. Rose is everything to me, in fact I would die for her if there was a choice to let her live." That random statement shocked not only them, but the girl's father, but he kept it hidden away as he kept looking around since he was protective to what was his slightly, but allows space.

Selene simply smiled at their looks at her from that, and returned her gaze back to the sky as she then sighed as Selene then said with a small tear going down her face once more, with her hugging herself, "I just don't want to see her in pain if what was told to me about how he did to his own kin, I just hope that… she is ok, and well." Jaina eyes softened, she has things for kids since they're the future to this world, and onward to what her believe was. She along with her were shocked once more, Abigail sensed this was meant to be as she simply went to Broly who raised a brow at her, to which she just shrugged and watched the area along with him as well.

Sylvanas was behind the mother as she simply placed her right-hand on her left-shoulder, making her jump briefly from the contact and looked to not only her, but Jaina who also had a warm look on her face as Sylvanas also surprised them all as she stated in a softer emotion, to which they could see it in her eyes as well to Selene, "We will get them back, especially my goddaughter." Jaina now had her jaw dropped at Sylvanas who noticed and simply shrugged as the former Banshee Queen stated to her, now leaning near the same pillar that was near Selene.

Sylvanas still wasn't trusting of the mage, but slowly is at this moment in little amounts, "Blame Arthas for placing a spell on my memories of her. If I recall before he placed it on me, he stated that he was given the spell by some old man who was dressed funny, and was some headmaster at a school or something with a white wand of sorts. He was told to do this so I would not seek her out, and raise her as my own. The reason why was her biological mother, that came to me before she was sent back through a 'trial and error' like spell, named me one of the godmothers to her."

Now that made Jaina look to the former High-Elves Ranger in sympathy within her eyes, and she surprised Sylvanas as her trust with the Horde wasn't fully recovered after what they did in her mind to her old home, but was slowly getting passed the hate as she learned from the Horde Champions they were miss-lead at that time during Garrosh's reign.

She then went up to the Banshee Queen, and placed a hand on her shoulder with her looking to them both with a determined look on her face, and stated with slight conviction in her voice to them, "We will aid you both to getting her back. Deathwing's resurrection is a mystery to us, but if he wants a fight, a fight is what he is going to get from both the Alliance," she paused and was almost hesitant to say it, but just simply let it out as she looked at them both, "and the Horde."

Selene give them both a look of hope as she suddenly hugged them both; to which it was awkward to them both, but simply patted her on the back as they then knew as they briefly looked to each other as she cried softly into them, this was a battle for not their factions, but of three victims from the cause of former enemies returning to simply face them, and using kids as bait to lure them to their certain doom, it was on as of now.

 _ **Unknown location within the area retaken and created once more with new foes by Deathwing, AKA the Emerald Nightmare Anew**_ :

To what remained of Deathwing's minions; to what they thought of him dead a few years or so remained in this new twisted reality he was able to save, separate from the true dream itself. It was luckily his new comrade decided to use his powers to create this same-like reality to what the champions of this world recently conquered over, but added more to it from other realities that ceased to exist as well.

The room though was made to what he desired, a throne-like chamber fit for a dragon. Huge and royalty-like to that in the Alliance keep for the throne chambers, but made fit to that of a dragon of his stature, which was mostly made of silver and gold plating. There were no windows, except behind him was an opened view of a void-like area that also lead to the other parts of his domain he helped created thanks to the ally he made. At the end of the area though lead to a gateway to the Nightmare, thanks to his ally to him he doesn't fully know who it was, stole this place from the late nightmare lord. His gateway though was mixed with red and purple because of his nature now as a Dragon of Twilight, mixed with a Black Aspect Drake. So mostly the place is also filed with corrupted nature of some sorts as well. There was also a set of large double doors that lead to other parts of his own domain that not only he, but a few others are at the moment. Next to him where he was nearby, was a somewhat large cage that contained the three girls, and one of them was in cuffs; power-suppression cuffs made for what race she was using mostly.

He motioned to the cage keeper, a demon as such as some of them that switched to his side back then, simply nodded and moved forcibly the two girls, as it grabbed the one with the ape tail and presented her to Deathwing. He chuckled at her glare to him then. He was instantly near her, grabbing her chin to make her look to him as he simply stated to her with a smirk on his face, mixed with his metallic jaw since his dragon form was transferred to this human-like one, "So little girl, I do not see what the one who brought me back wants from you. But to me your just a simple little girl with power yet trained."

She just kept glaring at him who he softly scoffed at, and said something that made her look to him in fear now, but not from her, but from the other two in the cage, "Answer me this girl or your two… friends I think will suffer my wrath and die." The little girl nodded since he did not know her name, and asked her so he can ask her other questions later, "So the question is this: tell me your name girl, otherwise that is the name I will be keep on calling you're entire stay within my new realm of power." She gulped and answered truthfully since she felt venerable, and scarred since her power was being suppressed by the strange cuffs she kept trying to take off with little-to-no-success, and lowered head while doing so in a soft voice, "M-My name is R-Rosalina P-Potter Sir."

He smiled in success to himself as he simply clicked his jaw once and then asked her, forcing her to sit on his lap since he led her to the throne that was made from his scales, and told her with confidence now as his face shifted to a smirk, "your allies will not be able to get to you as quickly as they hope, Rose, so I suggest you and the three girls cooperate till that time, or otherwise your stay here will be... unpleasant to start."

Rose gulped at this knowing it might be later on, since she feels that her friends and parents will save them from this person as they would retrieve her as well as her, Mia and sister, and just simply stayed silent. Seems that was what he wanted to see since he grinned wider, and she then flinched as she felt her hair being brushed by his claw-like hands roughly, with him also chuckling softly at her submission-like state. "Now that is a good child, listening to their elders…" Deathwing trialed off as he stroked her hair a few more times before he looked to the demon and he nodded as he opened the door, as it now escorted the two girls out and he motioned to Rose to go to them, to which she quickly did as they hugged her, to which he was soft briefly at this, but not entirely.

For you see everyone, Deathwing secretly hid another clutch of eggs somewhere besides his own lair from one of his two mates since one of them was a secret, the main one though. The main mate was placed at his original lair, back on the Broken Isles. It still amused him slightly that what that queen did to the land thanks to the Legion's influence the first time though. He brought his secret mates eggs, who to his sadness was killed off by the demons themselves for her power of light and darkness, and all that remained was at least three eggs, all being female from what he sensed. If it wasn't for her being with him, he would have brought this world to its knees shorter then he would have liked, but he sent her away to what he thought they would be safe, since he mainly loved her then, his one that was forced upon him, but he was wrong he guessed to himself.

He was out of his thoughts as two of his many loyal guards now came into the room as they then kneeled down, to which he sent for them a while ago. One was a female Orc, who was a hybrid as well, being that of both Orc and human, like a certain person he knew a while back and the other was also a female, but she was a Tauren who was odd as she was all white with unusual pure-blue eyes. They were also both classed as a mix between a warrior and a mage since they were discovered a few years back by him before anyone could obtain them for their own purposes, since they could use all four elements to their advantage at any time they fought in battle, mixed with their arts as warriors, it was savage to tell the truth.

The Orc was at least six foot evenly in height and had silver short-cut hair and to his shock when he first encountered her, she also looked just like Garona, but was more athletic mixed with a modest sized chest. She also had strange-magenta colored eyes that tend to glow when she uses her elements to fight. Her armor also resembled to that of a fury warrior mixed with the death knight armor, but instead of skulls on it, it was a bird of some kind, a phoenix preferably to his guess. On her shoulder to no others surprise though was a small imp who she saved, and formed a contract with even though she isn't a warlock by heart, since this imp was all blue, with small angel-like wings, and resembled more of a human girl-like child then an imp with black hair and all-blue eyes. They were called Jenna Bloodstone, and Casitra the Imp. This Orc also served him only to safely guard her younger sister, to which was his surprise was also a hybrid as a human and a Dranei, saying they shared the same human father as Garona, making them all half-sisters, to his hidden shock. He sent her away to safety as a result of his near-downfall he sensed somehow, to the neutral city of Dalaran and last he heard from his spies at the city, she was working as a inn keeper now peacefully and with a female mate to his guards shock.

The Tauren however as he knew, was all white as mentioned as well as knowing she was a slight outcast to the Tauren race as a slight albino, but her armor also resembled the Orcs, but instead of a bird it was a snake's head, and the eyes it has tend to glow as well as give off a light mist every once in a while. Just like the Orc though, she had a two-handed sword which was enchanted. Hers though was pure-black obsidian, while the Orcs though was pure silver-titan steel with few enchantments and modeled after a famous sword known by Arthas before dispending said sword quickly after obtaining that foul blade. She was known as Felicia Moonstone.

They both bowed to him still, and he then made them rise with a simple motion from his hand, to which they noticed the three girls with confusion on their features as he motioned to the three. Deathwing than simply stated to the two in shock on their faces, not expecting this, "You two are here-by relieved of your duties to myself, but to theirs. But as a last order unless I die, but to also stick with said order: you are to protect these girls as bodyguards as long as they're here, and if you so choose, follow them anywhere they go for as I have slightly foreseen their futures, and let's say you will be glad I decided this since to right now from your looks, my trusted generals, your shocked by this?" He questioned at the end.

The two slowly stood as they noticed the three girls kept looking to them, and back at their former master as Jenna replied knowing he was expecting an answer to this predicament, and talked smooth yet human-like in a young ladies tone of voice, "My liege. We only thought you might of wanted us to send us out on a quest or so in your name, like the last time, but me and probably my comrade here didn't expect this outcome at all." The Tauren was simply nodding along with this and noticed the girls, the two kept looking between all three, but the one with a strange tail looked to mainly her and her friend at the moment in silence, thinking of something from what it looks like.

Deathwing simply chuckled as he was amused by her answer as he replied since he trusted these two out of the few most soldiers he had in his army still; since they stayed within the Twilight Council after it was supposedly abandoned by the champions of this world, and replied with his hands now clasped together from within his throne, "My dear Jenna, it is not only that, but to protect something I considered… more precious then myself." He did this on purpose, seeing he had their interest on not only his two former generals as of now, but the one girl who she introduced herself to in curiosity on his face, and said more before they could ask, stating the truth, "The last three eggs of my true brood, before I was changed thanks to the old gods of this worldly domain. I have a feeling these three girls will be useful, but to what I don't know. So you are to be all led to the chamber they reside, and stay there until my… Business is completed with the factions of this world."

They grew concerned and got into a serious position to which he prided himself secretly in, as he only motioned the demon who served him loyally over the years as the demon-lock simply nodded and two demons that were part of the Twilight Council showed themselves, and then escorted to the protests of the two girls, but not Rosalina to his hidden shock to the chamber. Once the doors closed, a portal showed itself within the middle of his chamber, to which he stood up quickly as his ally showed himself.

The person stood at ten feet in height, but had somewhat of what appeared to be a mostly human build, but he had yellow-glowing eyes under the pitch-black cloak he wore to cover his entire frame. Deathwing simply nodded to the figure as the figure did the same as he came up to him, and now spoke in a deep male tone of voice that was silky and smooth to the touch, "So she is here then, and the preparations are on the way for them to test their limits?"

Deathwing nodded to him, and then responded with a curious tone as he placed a hand to his chin since he sat back on his own throne, "So tell me, if you had the power to do so: why not allow yourself to do this instead of my forces in this world?" He was amused once again by the playful scoff from the person now standing next to him, as he felt the person smirked under the hood as he also replied back with his arms crossed, "It was thanks to the Tainted Organization that she arrived here along with the others. So since she isn't back at the Digital World at the moment; my influences to obtain her is worth not as I am part of a digital group of sorts. But if you helped me, you know what I would be doing as we agreed upon Deathwing."

Deathwing knew the agreement; it was not only to let him live once more, but to one secret other. He agreed as he did a single nod as he then stated to him though, curious now as he briefly looked to him by movement, "Yes of course I know of our deal, but to tell you I don't know your true identity at all comrade, not even your name to say to." Now this amused the cloaked figure as he simply laughed once, and finally stated to him, placing his hands to his hood to begin lowering it, "Of course how silly of me, I have the trust from you now, so allow me to introduce myself."

Once the hood was lowered, it was to his, Deathwing's shock at seeing a human-like creature that mostly resembled a vampire of sorts, but he had a half black and white mask on that showed his eyes even more as they briefly glowed in power. He was also giving him a sharp-teeth like grin on his features as he then stated to him, in humor for a few short moments, "My name is MaloPiedmon, or in this case Mazuras, and to what I say is that I am one of the true evils of that world. One of thirteen that is, and Co-Leader to them as well. So yes my dear, dear dragon I am from another kind of realm, as are those that arrived." He simply laughed as he then told something once more to Deathwing to make him think on this for a while, "So I will tell you this: she is considered the Chosen of Three for a reason Dragon." He then paused as the digimon smirked at Deathwing, and asked him with a tilt of his head, "So if you're ready, I think we should get the party started, to a degree Deathwing." Deathwing simply nodded to that answer as they began to plan, but not knowing the outcome to what may lay out in this realm of the true nightmare conducted by Deathwing's mind.

* * *

Numbers first before anything else this time:

One: Celestial Mark: It is a mark proclaimed to those that are given powers that are considered either god-like or as such by either the gods themselves, or god-like digimon. The mark could also be given to those that are being partnered to said digimon, as such given abilities unlocked from the mark. It is also a part of god-like status within the world they live under or on.

Two: Shadow Gate: A gateway that is created or formed from those that involved with either tainted darkness, or one of the thirteen shadow lords from the tainted organization, to which they each have thirteen generals that rule along with each lord. it randomly teleports those it is casted for, into another world entirely for periods of time unless said person has the ability to do so themselves, but a different way.

Three: Star Class: A fusion of both the elements, and druidism to commune with nature to increase their own power, allowing them to secretly use all 10 basic elements, which also includes light and darkness. This class tends to use summoned elementals to aid in their fighting, and sometimes fuse with said elementals to increase their abilities or powers based on what they are fighting against (Basic 10 elements: Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Nature, Ice, Thunder, Metal, Light, Darkness). They are also combined with another class depending on their race. Mostly they sometimes tend to use the Stars as guidance, but mostly rely on their own skills, and knowledge of history or research on fighting, sometimes use that information to solve problems as they are smarter then they appear to be. The class is rare because of one thing: Soul-mates, to which is very rare to find, they could be the opposite, or the same sex, but it is rare to have two of the same or different sex soul-mates for this class.

Now that's out of the way, let me say this: yes I sent Rose and a few others into another world, but it might be at least two to four chapters long before they are sent back to the Digital one, and later on I might do a year-like skip to where she is older with a few flashbacks. So technically if you see the main title for those chapters they will be in parts, but I will title them with a title within the own chapter like this one until They return to the Digital World.

As I stated in my other stories, if you want to submit any OC, feel free to do so, and tell me if they are hero, villain, or whatever you can think up, and if I think it might be good for nay of my stories, I will place them into it. I will also mainly give credit to those that thought them up though. That way in case you want to use your own OC's n your own stories, you can do whatever you can think of with them.

Now its time to shove off guys, peace till next chapter!


	7. World of Dreams Part 2

Author's Announcement:

This chapter will be interesting, is all I can say. Especially since some of the fights are reminiscent to some old boss encounters within Deathwing's new Nightmare Domain, but slightly altered to fit as a nightmare. In fact you might be surprised at what bosses I decided to add to this chapter, since it might be some time before any new worlds are introduced for the others. So most of this story will be in Normal POV with the others storming into the area. So basically most of this chapter will feature some blood content, and it is Rated T for a reason. As well as being mostly some parts with fight scenes in them. Also to let you know that I will not describe the leaders, so if you are confused with what they are or look like, research them to see on their looks. I only described though, the OC's I may have added so you could imagine what they might look like with minor or brief history slightly in them. At the end though would be Deathwing's POV as he makes minor plans.

I also plan on having Rosalina being involved on some parts of the nightmare fights, mainly the second fight as a hostage and then fight somewhat to a shock of something you just have to read and find out. So I will be changing the scenes slightly as well to include Rose and her friends. So don't be surprised that this one will be posted late since I have been busy slightly the past few days. I will work next on another chapter Harley stories, either one or two chapters. I might also mention I might be working on that one for a bit before posting a new Jade, Lucy, or Rose chapter.

Now I would also like to state that that I do not own anything or anyone based on other franchises, as well as what characters I use as well. Only my own plots and OC's within my stories. If I did own them, Deathwing would be instead of dying at the Maelstrom from the game plot, would be stripped of his powers, and the magic restored to the drakes. In turn allow said drakes of all aspects to have some of their drakes based on them, spared from the nightmare, and others.

The two OC Hybrid's explanations I placed in this chapter are long for a reason or purpose as well; for those that have read as such my stories, I have reasons for longer paragraphs or details as in secret, it would be future hints you guys would eventually have to figure-out on your own. This minor explanation goes to all "5" of my current stories as well. Once I modified all 10 chapters; as when I am done, I will be typing chapter 11 of this story next.

Now here is some useful information:

" _ **Digivolution**_ " = Digivice info-talking or chatting

 **"Demon"** = Demonic or very powerful voices, summoning weapons or summons with name and speech

 _Thoughts_

" _Spirit / Weapon Voice_ " = the weapon I have been mentioning, as well as sprit talking

(Number) = at end of chapter explained.

 _"Whispers"_ = whisper chat or snake speech

 **(Flashback begins / end)**

So let's resume…

(Modified: 10/15/17)

* * *

( **Nightmare Battle: Part One** )

 _ **Normal POV, Within the outskirts of Val'sharah, Near the Mighty Tree, Neutral outpost camp: Starstrike AKA; Former Starsong Refuge:**_

It has been at least three days later that both the Horde and the Alliance has agreed for once that the return of a former enemy they had defeated before, truly outweighs their own feud against each other. So to this very moment, after a two day building of a neutral outpost, those that are now showing up are full of surprises as not only both factions for both sides began to show along with their leaders, but other races to their own shock as well. Including Mogu, Mantid, and few other races they have helped in the adventures in both past and current.

For you see they have encountered the Heartless as well as pure-silver like entities now known thanks to Khadgar, who surprised them that they were called Nobodies. It was also thanks to the efforts of the temporary truce they formed that they were able to change Starsong from being a smaller encampment, into a much more productive site to do more things in, and they had both the races that could quickly and efficiently dig into the earth to do so. So the new encampment is now underground, and wasn't by all means damaging the roots of much plant life under them.

The entire base itself was as large as Dalaran, but each section fitted to what race preferred so there wouldn't be no hostility at all. Even the Dalaran mages decided for when the threat was dealt with to the shock of the leaders would use their own power to send this city-like encampment, Starstrike City they decided to call it, to an isle and make it a sanctuary as it is at the moment for others to call a home, so to speak. As to how, everyone didn't know, but they did in secret. Plans of course were being drawn, in a smaller building to where the Otherworlders, as they were called by all the races were all gone but a few as they were aiding the others in the city.

Selene, one of two specific children's mothers was still awake still, even though she just told the others she was going to take a nap. It seems to them that it wasn't just the girls from Orgimmar that were taken, but other children with unique properties within the timeframe they were building the refuge and powers not known to them as well within all the races.

She now sighed as Selene tried for the last ten minutes or so to sleep to keep up her lie to them, but her thoughts were still on her daughters, mostly on Rosalina. As well as her future daughter-in-law, from what Aeroza told her in private that is.

Aeroza finally located them after searching things as well them for a while, but only showed up within the second day they arrived on this world; despite his aid at Stormwind City. When he did showed up at a private meeting with the leaders, it was to say... interesting to say the least.

 **(Flashback Start)**

The leaders of the Alliance and the Horde were meeting at a spot created by the Earthen Circle, since they also volunteered to do so near the camp site, or what they plan on making a miniature city.

The leaders were as follows for both the Alliance and the Horde. Sitting near the exits were both the Alliance leaders for the Dwarf and Gnome races, Magani Bronzebeard and High Tinker Mekkatorque. On the side of the leader of Dwarfs was the Worgen leader, Greymane who was glaring at the other side of the long table the leaders were at, near the very corner he was currently glaring at was Sylvanas Windrunner, who was ignoring his glare as she was simply observing the others conversing. As next to her was the two of three's girls' mother, Selene, as she respected the female slightly as she also saw a fellow skilled female from what she saw the other day.

Near Selene was Broly, and near him also was the Nightfallen Leader: First Arcanist Thalyssra, who was also wearing a new outfit as they knew thanks to their efforts, was free of the Nightwell along with refugees to the cause. She wore a formal gown that had imprints of stars on it, and she had her staff along with her with her doing the same as Sylvanas with the Elf simply observed until the right time to speak came.

At the other side of the table from her sat the leader of the Night Elves, Tyrande Whisperwind, who was secretly clutching a pearl that her husband recently gave her to talk to him during his time in the dream realm; if he so ventures. She was sitting next to both Thrall as well as Jaina Proudmoore with the young woman slightly fidgeting, but kept it to a minimum as she was still not trusting to the Horde, but had to keep it in check as she recalled Selene's moment of grief a few days ago.

Standing behind Selene however was the current representative to the Dranei race, Abigail who was slightly nervous as this was her official neutral and true meeting for leaders, but kept her face neutral at the moment still as she also carefully observed her surroundings. Also standing behind Thrall and Jaina were representative leaders, since their main ones are busy at the moment; as they came to the site, were to their shock, females. They were a Mantid and a Mogu.

The Mantid was small for her race as she was at least sixteen in their years, especially since she was a hybrid of being both Mantid and a raped Night Elf/Blood Elf hybrid. She was though considered tall to the other races at being seven foot two in height with no fat, but slight muscles as well as a modest figure with short-cut amber-colored hair. She wore regular cloth-like clothes as unlike her kin, she could use the power of the elements, but mainly the four basic ones to her benefit. Her outfit was mainly to that of or represent nature itself as it was mostly earth-like styled, and she mostly resembled to that of her sadly deceased mother, Lunaztra Nightmoon. She has to the shock of the races she represents, has a fusion of both Mantid and Elf eyes; making her eyes appear normal except no pupil or coloring was present, instead it was an emerald-like mantid eye. She had no mandibles but on her back, she had wings like the Mantid yet they were mostly pure-white ones since her father, one of the leaders of the Mantid, was forced by a spell to rape her mother. She also wore a necklace that belonged to her mother as well that was in shape of a crescent moon; made out of pure silver with a sapphire gem in the middle. She also had Mantid-like skin coloring despite of her looking mostly as a regular Elf from both races, making her be able to be strong enough to repel sharp objects as well as others with ease. She is known as Darina Swift Nightmoon-Prime.

Her father was The Prime of course, and he along with her mother loved her even though to what he did to have her in their lives.

The Mogu female however was also a hybrid, but to that of someone when she confessed to them before they all were sorted into this area for the meeting to take place, a half-human who was also the same age or a year younger as Darina. She wore mostly plated armor mixed with some enchanted leather from a supposed powered drake related to the Blue Aspect Dragons, since the scales themselves are dark-blue colored and shined slightly when exposed to the light. Her racial to the Mogu was the Tiger-Class, as it turned out there were five classes for the race: Panther, Tiger, Lion, Lynx, and Leopard. Since she is half of the tiger race, she is strong and swift, and her human father was also a high-classed mage which also makes her be able to make-up her own spells to use as she is still learning from him. She mostly has human skin, but Mogu hands and feet, making her not be able to wear gloves or shoes at all even if she wanted to, and she also has black-stripe-like patterns on her forearms and legs from her mother's heritage. Her skin is mostly orange however as a brief result as looking mostly human and her eyes are cat-like as they are also hazel colored, and she has platinum-blonde hair that reached only to her shoulders. She is slightly more muscled then most normal females her age, yet has a decent figure for her age to go along as well, and a modest sized waist and bust, making her to have a good hourglass figure. She also has a very large two-handed blade that belonged to her own mother, at least to what her father told her when he gave it to her a few months ago as she was ready to wield said blade. She is known as Raina Swiftclaw. She, to the others, appeared to be in deep thought as her cat-like ears twitched.

Raina's weapon for those that would clearly see, had a Mithiral handle in the shape of a dragon's head, and the metal for the rest of the blade was a fusion of both Saronite, and Truesteel with a hint of melted Leystone Ore mixed in. It was also enchanted to not to be broken as well as to slash through anything it can cut with to those that have also or mostly darkness about them.

Khadgar stood up now, and easily conjured a large map of the current area; the entire map of Val'sharah that is as he then began to speak to everyone, getting their attention now. "Now we all know that somehow, Deathwing, was given the power to use to our confusion the very realm that former Nightmare Lord Xavias once used within the Emerald Dream. To which or how he even received this power; as to also being brought back, is a mystery. But we do know that his forces that he controls has been indeed been kidnapping children or young teens that wield extraordinary powers, for what purpose, we might not know until we truly enter."

Khadgar along with some leaders, then pin-pointed on certain areas to the others as he explained halfway; as it was close to an hour, and as he was about to finish when he was interrupted by a flash appearing on the table and to the shock of the leaders, but not the ones who knew him, it was Aeroza.

Aeroza was currently brushing himself off as he was covered in soot for some odd reason. He paused as he was finished as he noticed he covered the map Khadgar made for them to use in some of the soot, and then sheepishly shrugged his shoulders as well as now looking at them all as he then just placed a hand behind his head with a small grin on his face, "Sorry about that, it took me at least a few tries to make it to your meeting. The last few attempts I ended up in a demon vs demon battle in the Legion forces. And before you all can say anything, yes for some reason there are rogue groups of demons that considered calling themselves former legion forces, or Chaos Legion to some."

Selene took this time to see from the others she was glad this person was here once again, as she then stood up slowly with her greeting him, but wondered something as well, "But why were you covered in soot then, old man?" He pouted then at her and then now smirked within moments while also shrugging his shoulders once more, looking down at the soot-covered map and then back to her gaze, "Well let's just say those demons I was in a feud with gave a new name to 'brimstone flames' and leave it at that." Some of the leaders as well as Selene sweat dropped at this, but Khadgar who began to ponder him, then asked now getting his attention as well while he crossed his arms in confidence. "To say who you are stranger? From what I could tell, you are quite powerful."

Aeroza still smirked at them all before returning to Khadgar, as he then gave a formal bow in greetings before rising back to normal with him stating quite clearly to the mage. "I have many titles known to many worlds, including this one. Tell me Khadgar, do you recall reading a book in the library during your time of being an apprentice to the Kirin Tor by the title 'The Legends of The Ancient Warrior'?" The others saw he has somehow shocked Khadgar as he then looked to him carefully with him now stating to make sure if he was right after a quick realization, "You are him, are you not?" Aeroza nodded as he to their surprise, conjured a foreign drink in his hands with the armored man now beginning to sip from it, and then stated his name to them afterwards, "My name even though my title may have stated that fact, is Aeroza Vontrillizo. If what I feared is happening, then Deathwing may not be the only threat we might be facing."

Aeroza noticed all the leaders look to him in surprise as he then chuckled softly before dismissing his conjured drink from his hand, and then stated to them in mirth mixed with all knowing, "Oh come on everyone, you think I wouldn't know what might be happening on this world? I have been secretly been helping as well. In fact some of the people that you thought have died by your hands may not be considered dead at all. For example, if you all remember slightly, Malygos forced a certain female red drake to be his consort to increase his powers, then freeze her after placing a spell to make her attack those she deemed her friend? I saved her, but her price was that she cannot return without my escort to this world."

He noticed certain champions that were included in this meeting froze at this statement and some of them being a female Night Elf hunter who he knew was a half-blood as her father was a Highelf, and her mother a Druid Night Elf. So she was also on the behalf as the Champion of Whisperwind. She wore a costumed made armor that was a mixture of both leather and mail; making it seemed to others she was wearing plate armor since it was also enchanted to appear that way in dark-green colors mixed with some tan hides. She had her father's blood-red hair, and her mother's lavender skin, but her father's pure-blue cyan eyes as her figure made her look like a model but with sleek muscle showing as to know to others she isn't all or considered weak. She also had from birth a spiral-like mark to which she proudly shows off on her left arm, with strange rune-like words in the spiral. She is Naruska Everlight. She was part of the only neutral raced guild in existence of the world: Evermore Pride.

Her weapon of choice though since she was to her parents shock a mixed class: a Marksman and a Survival Hunter combined, making her use the two titan weapons she gained along with her friends to her shock were chosen as champions, including the Horde Champions since as mentioned, she is part of the first neutral-raced guild in existence of this world.

Aeroza although simply nodded to her as she then blushed from what he told her in telepathy briefly, since she befriended more to the drake he mentioned then her comrades did.. more then befriended; as in more as true secret lovers, and was saddened she, Naruska, was the one who slaughtered her soon-to-be mate because of what the former Blue Aspect of Magic did to her. Naruska blushed even more as her leader gave her a raised eyebrow and she then blushed more if possible as Aeroza told them through his mind in secret within three seconds this time as he also froze time slightly at the same time to explain everything to them about said drake, and returned with her, but at a secure location for when the task was done so she can see her.

Aeroza then spoke as he then looked concerned now, placing a hand to his chin with him now looking to them all, "So if he is taking children, but keeping those to himself to those he wants as part of his challenge, I think it is the work of Shadowlord Malakiss. So to also inform you, I have indeed faced him before since he is most-likely keeping them on a nearby world, and he is stronger than Deathwing and the two old gods you as well as your faction-champions faced combined." Aeroza noticed the concerned looks that both the leaders of both factions and their chosen champions based of the first neutral guild, were worried slightly at this now, but he merely shrugged as he then looked at the map before getting down off the table to their shock of levitation without the spell.

He then waved his hand over the map; surprising them that it was now clean but it now glowed as well as he then stated to them before they could say anything, well mainly the people that live on this world. "I enchanted it to show the entire newer version of the New Nightmare, but you may be shocked at the results since this version deals with past battles, from old enemies your champions as well as yourselves have encountered." He then walked behind Selene as the map to his pride, showed a 3d version of the area, as well as able to be inside as they were of course shocked at his kind of power doing this to an ordinary map, but they quickly got over it as they were now astonished at some of the area's, to which are familiar.

Aeroza then with his hands briefly turning as they saw that all the areas within this new zone showed to be in a bubble of sorts with him now stating to them sadly, making them wonder why until he told them with a look, pointing to each one as he did so. "Not known to you, I felt resurrected souls that are being controlled not by Deathwing, but by Malakiss himself or someone working for said Shadowlord. They are indeed deceased but they would only be slightly aware, and not control of their own actions. And since he took my granddaughters from Selene here," with that he gently patted her shoulder as he then looked to them all in determination and then smirked at them all with him now finishing; noticing brief hope as well as minor despair in Selene's eyes still, "I will aid you as well as your champions since I can sense his forces also inside the new area. When it comes to my kin, my family, I will save them no matter the cost."

The meeting was discussed with plans along with Aeroza's for at least two to three hours later, and came up with a full-proofed plan as they finally adjourned the meeting.

 **(Flashback end)**

Selene sighed once more before hearing her door from the given room now being knocked lightly; knowing it's not Broly as his was a few pounding knocks. She then slowly moved as well as got up and slowly opened the door to see it was both Jaina, Abigail, and her father.. Which is still hard for Selene to grasp still, but she accepts it slightly as she now normally opened the door by letting them inside.

Jaina gave her a brief smile as Aeroza leaned against a wall contemplating something from within his mind, most likely talking to his weapons spirits, at least that is what he explained about their kind of weapons he as well as those to obtain them have as well as holding more than one spirit. She was confused as Abigail seemed scared at something, making her raise an eyebrow at her.

Jaina then decided to say it before Abigail could even tell her. "Selene, Abigail is a unique kind of Dranei. For you see she is among her race as well as a rare few others, a Star Class. To also the reasoning I am bringing her class up, and her being slightly scared at your gaze is that once, Aeroza, who is also your father I take it?" Selene nodded and motioned her to continue, not noticing Aeroza looking easily interested as well as amused at the same time as Jaina now finished. "Her class is a single-use class that is considered all three parts to her spec; Tank, Damage, and Healer. But the reason I'm explaining it to you is that she is connected to your daughter, as her soulmate."

Aeroza stifled a laugh as he saw Selene quickly look to said girl that was mentioned in slight disbelieve sharply, and before Selene could say a word Aeroza took this chance to say his mind. "Selene, it is her heritage depending on the future gender Rosalina prefers that is based on her soulmate or mates as well as… her getting new anatomy added along with her current. If you want to know why, I will lend you a book about our… let's say biology to my race." Selene calmed somewhat but gave a look to Abigail for later, and said female merely nodded to Selene as Aeroza then stated to the three, looking downwards in minor thought. "I know from what I glimpsed into her future somewhat from a spell I knew, she would have at least nine or so mates, and her... uh will, would be able to please them, and leave it at that."

Aeroza noticed they blushed as well as Selene at what he was easily implying, but he then coughed now as he then got a serious look on his face, now looking to the three girls in his current view. "I think I would need your help along with you two, and Sylvanas, girls. For you see; for what I didn't mention earlier at the neutral meeting is who was brought back from death. Even though we know Deathwing was brought back first, I feel that someone you might have known is as well Jaina. He was brought back unwillingly of course." Jaina looked to him in wonderment until she froze at the name he then spoke of as her curiosity was now filled with questions of why, "He brought back Arthas, as well as a few enemies that some came back willingly or some unwillingly to get a chance at revenge like Deathwing. All thanks to what I think he or whom he partnered with." Jaina slumped slightly now near Abigail in sadness and also small amounts of both anger, and regret. She knew what Jaina might be going through with some minor emotions going within her mind at this news, but looked to Aeroza now as she noticed he had more to say, and asked him. "You have more to tell us I presume?"

Jaina looked to the man and Aeroza only nodded as he then looked to the three girls carefully; with him then stating to them, with a small smile on his face yet it was a sad smile. "As you know I have many titles from being in existence for long-periods of time correct?" They nodded at Aeroza as he then continued, "One of them is being known as the King of Balance. Otherwise I am also known as the King of both Life, and Death. A title that was given to me way back by the one who had the title previously, and died in my arms while declaring said title to me in front of his reapers. They are considered entities of death as well as those that cherish life. So if I so choose it and those I offer to them accept it, I can restore their entire life without any price involved."

They all now froze at this sudden statement from him, and he in turn, let them absorb this minor information a few moments. Aeroza then stated to them kindly, looking to Jaina now as he did so with also standing up from the wall as well as him now placing his hands behind his back. "Now he may not want to be brought back to what shame he brought to not only himself, but to your own world as his reign as the Ex-Lich King, but know this: if you speak your case to him once the influence is done and gone, he will listen to you as back then he could only barely hear you dear mage."

Aeroza paused as he then looked concerned and also acceptance on his face now as he then looked to them carefully, knowing the outcome as well but then carefully decided to keep it to himself at the moment. "We will be leaving in six hours as both factions' forces are preparing to assault the New Nightmare. So to my advice, get at least a few hours rest so to regain your focus, and you know Selene, your daughters are safe for now. So instead of worrying about just them, focus that anger and worry as well as your own feelings, into fighting to get them both back."

Selene thought about it and inwardly wanted to say something back at him, but understood as he was only giving her simple advice. So she gave him a small smile instead as he nodded without words, and looked to them all before leaving as the two girls decided to talk amongst themselves before leaving for a few hours of rest. It was then decided after a few arguments though, that Bulma and those they could leave behind, to stay within the camp for safety reasons. So now all they had to do is prepare, and wait for the assault to begin.

It was then Aeroza sensed something was off and then teleported to a room where the two hybrids, a Mogu and Mantid were softly discussing of a specific topic he knew now; something they were both feeling for some strange reason for quite some time. He knew their names were Darina, and Raina from what one of his many abilities was that, any world his feet first set-foot on, he would instantly know who or whatever pasts, current, and possible futures he could glimpse briefly from his ying-yang sight which was given as a gift to him by his own father after proving himself that Aeroza was wise enough to not miss-use the skill wrongly. Whether they be good or evil, he would instantly know but yet he chooses to allow them to seek their own paths unless it needs his true involvement as such he has done for a long time.

He then coughed to get their attention, not meaning to make the two jump from doing so as he gave them a apologetic look, and then stated with a formal bow to them as they knew how powerful he might be, but began to wonder now as to why he was here. "Greetings you two, I hope I am not interrupting anything important, am I?" He greeted/asked them both, to which they quickly shook their heads no to him as Darina stated in response to him, in a young females voice mixed with a brief echo to it; barely a hint of a echo as from her parentage as a Mantid does that for their own kind since they are mostly humanoid-insects that are above normal at most times to others. "No, we are just discussing about a topic we overheard about recently. Why have you showed yourself to us though Ancient Warrior?"

He sighed as he knew this might not be easy to explain, as he sensed their link from the start once he first encountered them, and sensed that link was slowly getting stronger as time goes. "I have a reason I am here for, as I sensed... a link from both of you to a certain someone, to which you both must discover yourselves for, but I can lead you both in the right direction as you both know you have stopped aging for quite sometime for what, two years I take it?" The silent answer he received by them was a wide eyed as well as surprised look from them both; as if he found out, and he now briefly sighed as he then grabbed from under his cloak two gem-like necklaces as they gave him curious looks.

Aeroza then placed both necklaces in each of their hands, and gently stated now with a small smile; looking at them carefully while doing so. "these necklaces are enchanted to allow you to find your one; your soulmate to which by the way is basically one in the same. You may encounter her during the fight ahead of us all, but here is a hint as a guide to lookout for: she is a girl, and not a man, yet you will know as to why you feel a warmth within your hearts on first glance." Raina then raised a eyebrow at him, seeing the doubts in both of their eyes.

Raina now asked him this though, since Aeroza was now leaving out the door of the room they were sharing in, with a mature tone of voice for her age with some growling in the accent because of her being Half-Mogu, "How do we know you are telling the truth. Do not get me wrong immortal, but how can you be sure we also shared the same chosen one to our souls?" He paused as he simply stood their, then glanced briefly behind them to see to both of the two females eyes, a mixture of both doubt and strangely hope in their orbs with him now simply stating before leaving them to their own devices with a warm grin on his face also, "I have foreseen it you two, and lets say... you might be confused as to why, but you will be ageless until she reaches your current age as another hint to you both."

 _ **Six and a half hours later; near the entrance of the New Nightmare:**_

Both the Horde and the Alliance were ready as also the neutral races of Azeroth as well.

Aeroza was currently leading some of the champions as well as some of the leaders: Jaina, Sylvanas, Abigail Starmoon, Selene, Broly, and some members as to their hidden shock the leader was the Champion of Whisperwind, Naruska Everlight, Zoe Orimoto, and The First Arcanist Thalyssra, and Vegita were going to be the ones looking for the girls as well as aiding those that will come to the last area, to deal with Deathwing himself.

The others were going to be assaulting the other areas as they would try and search for the other children besides the main ones being searched for as well as also dealing with the enemy, to which Aeroza enchanted with a slightly long spell that attached to everyone's weapons, to actually deal real damage to the Heartless, Nobodies, as well as the forces Deathwing was currently commanding. At a last-second change although, Darina and Raina decided to aid the Alliance briefly, and then meet up with them if things go to plan on their end.

As they approached they were stunned at the new state of the tree, well this new version of it that is that grown over the old that was moved. Even though the druids said it only took a day ago of this area that they moved the tree willingly to a new location farther downwards, but this tree however was somewhat or little different like the old one. There were some differences though they could clearly point out: it gave of a mist of what felt like cold feelings of both dread and despair. Along with darkness as well as both fear and doubt mixed all together as one. This tree was also taller, as it also looked even more sinister with them seeing strange but familiar buildings and structures fused together within as well as around the tree, reminding them of the Caverns of Time area they went to for past and future reasons. There was also some golden-rune-like wording surrounding on some parts of the tree limbs itself, probably runes to keep it secure as a fortress for Deathwing and whatever lays from within.

They also noticed above the trees was a dragon of some kind to which they couldn't identify as it was carefully circling in the sky as if it was mainly observing anything before taking action against them. The entrance itself was slightly massive, and was closed by an iron-like gate with the imprint of Deathwing's draconic head in the middle, and around said imprint was symbols to which they couldn't figure out, but kept marching onwards as they grew nearer and nearer to the tree.

Once they arrived, the leaders as well as the group going to save Rosalina as well as the other girls came up first to the gate, but not close to alert the enemy to their presence yet. The Horde Warchief then stated loudly to her troops as so did Tyrande at the factions area for the assault with them also being mounted on loaned manasabers to speak and ride upon while on the isles, to the Alliance and the Horde, they both shouted at the same time. It was a predetermined, but well-rehearsed speech carefully to make an affect to not only them, but to the forces they were about to face.

"People of the Horde/Alliance! We make our stand against a common threat with not only our factions, but to those we allied during our own trials against that to which we also faced this enemy as well. The enemy will answer to our calling from what he challenged us by, and face it tenfold. We make our stand, we will then make our paths to where we stand and together we will be victorious as we deal one more killing blow to Deathwing himself. Are you with us Champions of the Horde/Alliance?" The factions of both sides were cheering or roaring in victory and so on as the two leaders for once gave each other acknowledgement to each other as they then shouted raising their preferred weapons into the air as they both shouted loudly at the same time, "For the Horde/Alliance!"

The factions along with the preferred group began to charge now as Broly powered up along with the others, and Selene changed into Ranamon as she was then carried by Zoe who also changed into Kazemon with both of them giving each other a smirk as the group began their assault. Thalyssra though was riding her personal manasaber she was able to retrieve back from Surumar City, her weapon-like staff easily drawn as well as she too charged along with them.

The doorway to everyone's sudden halt began to quickly lower down as Heartless as well as Fel-Energized versions of the nightmare creatures that seemed to be covered in fel-energy, began to charge at them. With their weapons now enchanted, they began to slay each and every one down as the main group along with certain others headed inside as their troops fought back the dark creatures to allow them safe passage. As they encountered a group of big-shielded type of Heartless blocking their way further onwards, they simply knocked them back with basic magical attacks as they came upon a door-like portal that remind some of the champions who faced Xavias, of a gateway to one of many nightmares they faced, and entered it.

Once they were safely inside, they gasped as to Selene and those not from this world, didn't know about this place, but to the Azerothians it was a familiar sight. Jaina though in minor shock as well from what chamber-like-nightmare they all arrived to.

The area itself as they could all see was clearly underground, but Orc-like structures were done to make it seem to be an underground throne chamber of sorts. In the air though in chains was that of the heart of the seven faced god supposedly, but it wasn't giving any amounts to what it originally had before, its power of corruptions and nightmares as it simple wasn't beating like a heart should at all. But under that heart, in a bubble-like cage surrounding it as they could see was a child, and Selene gasped in shock as she knew who it was as she then shouted, getting the girls attention, "Denise!"

The mentioned child quickly lost the forlorn look as she was now filled with hope yet Denise was then shouting within the bubble, but they couldn't hear her at all as they indeed see tears falling down the child's face. Selene changed into her beast form by slide-evolution or switching forms via digivice, and was about to go and get her daughter, but was quickly stopped by Broly and a few others. The area suddenly grew dim with the some of the torches being the ones dimming in a ominous glow; with them changing to a fel-green color, and a bright flash suddenly appeared as they all had to quickly covered their eyes as when it dimed, to most of them in shock, and some in confusion was a tanned Orc of sorts, wielding an axe, and was glaring at them all.

Jaina glared at said Orc and stated harshly to him, making the group turn to her as they only saw her have nothing but hatred in her very eyes at male Orc they all saw, as well as defiance in her posture right now, "Garrosh Hellscream. You will pay for what you have done to Theramore! Allowing my hatred to shift to the Horde itself, as well as those that were innocent during that time also fell to your plans." Arcanist Thalyssra looked to the mage, and back to the Orc as she knew they had history, but to what she didn't know as so did the others thinking of the same thing.

Garrosh now laughed at her as he stated back, shocking the others from what he confessed, "Your correct pathetic Alliance female. I did order your home to be wrecked. But I also wanted those fools to be out of my way, the non-believers of the True Horde." He then had a smug look on his face as Garrosh glanced upwards to the terrified child and then back to them as he now grinned wickedly with the Orc now stating to them with no remorse at all. "I was brought back fully aware, since like Deathwing, I wanted my chance at vengeance against both of the false Horde and the Alliance dogs that slew me down enough to be captured, and then slain later on by that pathetic Shaman."

He now chuckled as a black-like aura was beginning to surround him, making them all go into a fighting stance as he chuckled once more with his laughter being small at first, but then became loud as time went on as he then also declared loudly as well, his weapon and body now even more sinister from the aura itself. Garrosh then glared at them all with both rage and hatred on his face. "Come then supposed Champions and heroes of this world," Heartless of the armored variety then began to show as the Orc then shouted lastly to them, charging at them with his weapons also glowing, "Time for you all to die!" They quickly dodged as his axe swung down rather quickly, filled with chaotic-like darkness as it created a cut-like gap to where they stood before, and then began to engage the Heartless as they had to also dodge his attacks from his axe that he did every two minutes or so.

Broly then began to charge now one of his green-Ki-like energy balls into his right hand as it quickly grew, and thrown it at Garrosh. To his brief shock, he let his weapon hit it and it was then absorbed into the Orc, making Garrosh now wickedly grin at the Saiyan. Garrosh then jumped into the air as he slammed the axe otherwise known as Gorehowl, to where he was last standing. A green pulse-like wave from Broly's own power began to chase him as he flew, and dodged left and right as within a minute it has been chasing him, as well as getting healed; as it seemed to be sapping his energy, and he redirected from going behind Garrosh as he was attacking the others as he was shielded by a Heartless at the same time. The beam of energy strikes not only the Heartless itself, but Garrosh as well as he were then stunned.

They all then cast their best attacks at him; dealing a certain amount of damage for a few moments of time as the Orc then quickly shook the stunning effects from his own attack off, and then looked at them all with a wicked grin once again as the room glowed before changing to what Jaina was described by some of her own champions from their tales, as well as stunned seeing the corpses being impaled on the capitol Alliance city gate, including hers as well as he laughed. They took noticed that the heart was on the ground now, and in the middle of it was Denise, or to what Selene stated out loud for her to hear the girls name as she dodged a near fatal blow of a Heartless slash.

Garrosh kept attacking them all now with the same attacks until they realized he was getting tired after the fifth time he was stunned from Broly, Vegita, and Zoe/Kazamon as she was mainly casting her gale attacks against him. "ENOUGH, I GROW TIRED OF THIS NONSENSE YOUR TRATOIUS DOGS! BARE WITNESSS TO MY NEWFOUND POWERS OF THE NIGHTMARE!" Garrosh then shouted to them all.

He then raised his axe and the heart on the ground slowly but surely began to disintegrate, leaving the girl trapped inside the bubble still. The very same energy that the supposed existing heart was, began to quickly get absorbed into Garrosh Hellscream. He then shouted loudly in both power and rage as the area quickly faded around their eyes. When they now can see as the darkness was slowly lifting, they were back in the throne chamber, but were shocked to see Garrosh's new form.

Unlike they remembered him as he was originally fused with some amounts of power from the seven head's heart, he now looked like a nightmare-like demonic Orc with glowing green runes on where his tattoos are on his body, and his eyes were now slanted like a dragons. He also had pitch-black spikes that sometimes glowed to that of the mist-like effect of the nightmare they remembered from Xavias using against them, and was now at least twelve feet tall in height, also his axe also looked like it clearly did when it was too possessed by the heart back then, but gave off a green-like mist each time he experimentally swung it in his hands, marveling its new power in itself. They also noticed that he now was also producing fel-energy as well as whatever energy this place was given to him, causing the room to distort and change into a now almost ruined version of his chamber as he wickedly grinned at them all.

He suddenly vanished and then kicked Selene's side with her groaning briefly in pain, and vanished as he did the same with a few others randomly with him laughing wickedly each time he did so. Selene noticed her eldest child she considered her real elder daughter, besides Rosalina being the youngest was also her real child as well, was looking at her in fear for not herself like Rosalina does but worry for her and the other's safety. She slowly got up as so too the others as they began to assault him, and realized then to much of their ire that he wasn't taking any damage at all.

Garrosh proudly declared now with a wicked grin still on his face after a few unsuccessful attacks against him as well as dodging for at least ten minutes. "The Power… I feel powerful so much, that I can easily destroy you all without even trying!" He wacked Selene across the face as earlier on she was now in her human form, causing Broly to be very pissed at the changed Orc as he saw her now bleeding side of her face from where he wacked her. But it wasn't just him as they noticed that everyone has some injuries as well as blood coming down on some parts of their bodies, including Broly as he was bleeding from his right side from a slash-cut from his weapon.

Garrosh laughed now as he was about to swing an overcharged Gorehowl at them all, until a bright flash showed itself, to which made him halt his attack. The others to their shock as they were fully healed as well as energized as when it died down, it was Aeroza who was glaring harshly at Garrosh. Aeroza looked to Selene at first and then the rest of the group as he smiled small as he knew he wanted to show off slightly and heal them at the same time, to which he did, and then glared at Garrosh, summoning his weapon as Aeroza then without words charged at him. This surprised the Orc as he lifted his weapon against the swing of the blade as a small shockwave was formed with it pushing Garrosh back with small amounts of force.

The others quickly got up and was about to join in when more Heartless showed, but with also the minions of the nightmare to which they had to constantly deal with once again. Aeroza and Garrosh fought in a never-ending struggle, and he looked at everyone facing against the minions of both the New Nightmare and darkness as Aeroza then glared at Garrosh, who glared right back as he stated something to the Orc, shocking him slightly, "You may have been brought back without my consent Garrosh as you may not know this, but You will be going back to Hell from wince you came." He then sliced severely across Garrosh's left side as the Orc then yelled in agony. Green and red mixed blood overseeing the ground as he then took a couple of steps back, and kneeled in defeat as he was drained a lot from that one attack, with the Orc glaring defiantly at him.

Aeroza then dismissed his weapon as he stood straight and as the last Heartless was defeated by Selene with a simple kick to the head, they noticed the fight between Aeroza and Garrosh Hellscream was officially done.

Garrosh then laughed to himself as the male Orc then looked at Aeroza; still with defiance on his features as the Orc stated to him, in pain as he held his left-side with his right-hand, blood coming downwards in slow yet quick drips, "You may have defeated me (cough) fool, but know I was only one of many obstacles that was placed within this Tree of Old Nightmares. You may (cough) may never win at all. Especially Deathwing being a puppet with strings or the human saying goes." He lowered his head as the Orc stated harshly to the man before him, "Finish me. I have nothing to lose afterwards as I got what I could of my vengeance (cough)."

Aeroza then said with consideration to Garrosh giving him a soft glare as well, "I could do that to you, Garrosh, but it isn't up to me at all." Garrosh was only confused at first until his eyes widened at Jaina who was glaring at him hatefully, and was given a sword that Aeroza quickly conjured for the highmage to use. Aeroza knew that this was the only way to that she, Jaina, could seek vengeance against her home, Theremore Isle, and get rid of the growing hatred that was slowly consuming her entire wellbeing, making her heart slowly grow with darkness.

Jaina looked to Garrosh now as she was about to strike and then stated to him without remorse in her tone of voice, chilling some of the members of her group while doing so, "You have any lasts words as I avenge my home, Garrosh Hellscream?" He wickedly grinned as his weapon that he tossed away during Aeroza's draining slash from him pulsed briefly in response to his own words. Everyone was unware as well as to the others as the weapon itself began to glow with both a mixture of fel-energy and darkness, "Yes, it was a shame I didn't do (cough) do it my self foolish girl, but know this: I may have been defeated once more (cough) but that doesn't mean this room is done." Confused at this as well as mostly everyone, she quickly though slashed Garrosh as he slumped down, and was now dead to where the others could see as he was then beheaded.

A somewhat peaceful feeling now slowly entered her eyes as Jaina now had her revenge against the Orc, her heart now lifting the darkness it formed from this as well as to what the Orc has done to the mage to cause it. His blood was now only covering to where his now dead body lay before them, as they quickly but to late noticed his weapon was now floating in the air, and the eye was fully-wide and was glowing with power as a flash once more showed itself as they quickly covered their eyes or they be truly blinded this time around.

When it then died down to their shock, it changed into a monster of some kind.

It had the eyes from the axe as well as the coloring of what it was formally used to be. It stood at thirty or so feet in height with slight muscle mass, and it had four golden bracelets on each wrist and ankles as it stood on two feet. It had axe-like blades on its forearms and the tip of its tail was a four-sided version of itself. It also wore plated armor made out of to what some of the ones who live on this world, Saronite armor with fel-energy running throughout the creature they see before them. It had a red-like gem on its forehead, and it had wickedly sharp teeth as it licked its lips with a slightly long snake-like tongue. It also had some dragon-like features, but no wings as it had tentacles instead, to which had four axe-like protrusions at each end with a hand at the bottom as well. It then roared suddenly at them in a twisted, demonic way.

They had to dodge a sudden swipe of its tentacle-like axes as it caused a crater to be formed slightly with a hint of overcharged energy as well. They had no choice but to dodge again as it moved rather quickly, attacking them all at once as Aeroza then shouted to them all, drawing its attention to him from its original focus to the others, "While I now got its attention, you guys deal damage to its sides!" They all nodded as they once more used their best attacks against the beast, as it howled in pain and chose Selene to attack now as she fled quickly causing them to use the same tactic over, and over again.

After a while as it was now chasing both Jaina and Thalyssra, it roared loudly as it then quickly lifted up off the ground with not only its tail, but the four tentacles as it was now glowing with fel-energy. Once it was high enough, it began to cast lightning based energy made from both darkness, and its own at them all to which they had to dodge or they noticed it drained them, healing the beast in small amounts overtime. After three minutes of it doing this, it quickly landed as it produced an earth-like pounding to them all, dealing brief damage to them as Aeroza re-healed them quickly as they resumed attacking it as it also went back to doing what it did before, but quicker reflexes. With each time they repeated the same tactics, its speed kept on growing. Aeroza had to sprint fast enough to not get hit by its axes it has, as well those it choose randomly.

Now as it was going on for at least an hour of being here, the creature roared one last time before quickly lying onto the ground, barely moving as it then twitched and began to slowly disintegrate into darkness, and a heart to which surprised them lifted out of its body as it floated into the air a few moments before vanishing into nothing but empty air, and the monster was now gone. Aeroza hummed to himself shortly before responding, making the others sweat drop at his remark to this, "Well, I didn't expect that to happen, a new Heartless to fight to make us weary that is."

Suddenly the shield-like bubble that was holding Denise in began to now slowly disintegrate; allowing her to be freed, and she was quickly hugged by Selene after she was back to her human form. Selene comforted the crying girl in her arms.

After a few moments Denise was then mumbling something while still also crying into Selene's shirt. Aeroza though understood as everyone saw his eyes turn red in hidden rage before returning to normal, as he then also approached along with them to the two. Selene asked kindly as well softly, seeing Denise was still stressed after what she might have went through since Denise was now calmer to the point of only displaying few tears and hiccups, "Now Sweetie, what was it you were saying?"

Denise noticed the others at first before looking to Selene, and now to her Dad… to what she thinks of Broly that is and stated to them somewhat strained voice as her crying made her voice hoarse slightly, gripping Selene's shirt as well, "They still have R-Rose in the Ne-ext area. Mia and the-the other kids they stole are in separate holding ro-rooms. Last I sa-saw of Mia, s-she was being taken before I was forced into this and leave the c-cells. The dragon-man told Rose that in the chamber he placed Rose a-at to not b-be separated by his eggs he kept in secret." This shocked the leaders currently with them as if news of Deathwing being alive wasn't enough; he still has a clutch of his eggs somewhere near one of the girls." Denise hiccupped before she stated once more to them, "Somehow from wh-what we overheard, he said they were pure-eggs, and not corrupted like he was from th-the others. He said he was sh-shocked Rose and some others bonded with them already. Rose bonded to one of his daughter's eggs from what I hear-heard as well as his."

Aeroza was now placing a calm hand on the little girls shoulder as she briefly looked to him before hugging Selene more. He then calmly stated to the group, after they noticed his eyes were glazed somewhat as if seeing something or as such, and now stated to them with a small amount of conviction mixed with hope as well as sadness in his voice, "We can still see to it that to what Denise said is true, to not harm this clutch of eggs. For I have saw a glimpse into the future of said clutch and it is both positive except for one egg that was hinted with betrayal when the drake was fully grown. To which one, I am uncertain. But I am shocked that the egg that bonded to Rose, is possibly a familiar or future sibling to her."

The Warchief though raised her eyebrow at him in a silent question, and Aeroza simply nodded to her as he now responded loud enough for the others to hear, "Some of the eggs are unique for this world, as they were blessed before the others were changed to Twilight Drakes, that is why the former Black Drake leader hid them away in safety. Including some from other broods to which he stole or kept from his sister's clutch, and speaking of which." A portal was somehow created without them all knowing as they saw it was showing an area to which the champions currently with them knew what that place was. It leads to a certain lair to a certain dragon they knew as Onyxia, but it seemed to be twisted and corrupted but yet seemed the same from what they can plainly see; from the portal's view for them.

Selene looked to Denise as she noticed her daughter was trying to keep herself awake, but was failing at this as it was making her and a few others know the girl was exhausted from her entire ordeal. Selene looked to Aeroza who nodded as he gently grabbed the girl after placing Denise into both of his arms, and then carefully carrying the sleeping child as the man smiled small at the mother before glancing at the others afterwards. "I will return shortly. Probably before you engage the next area's nightmare, well to what you may consider a boss that is. I am taking Denise here back to the refuge for more rest with explicit instructions."

Selene somberly nodded as she was inwardly upset as the female now knew as well as some of the others here, which Deathwing is making them face against other people that this world had fought before, and the reward is a child, but they were mainly hers as well to her hidden worry, the other girl that is connected to Rose. Aeroza vanished in a quick flash of light with Denise and they were now both gone.

Selene was then helped up by Broly as he sensed from his instincts she was still sad yet upset, and calmly just led Selene to the portal as so did the others following his example. Once they got to the massive gateway-like portal and was met by something they thought wouldn't occur in this place. Not from what Selene and those not from this world understood, but the others besides the Nightfallen leader, were familiar groups of adds not knowing them at all at first. They were Dragonkin adds mixed with the undead they have encountered in the past from the victory over the Lich King. They all also noticed they were in a mixed hallway that was a fusion of a cavern of some kind, and some parts of the citadel itself somehow, and there were also glowing green runes on the walls that went from glowing to dim and back, and giving off a blue and green-like mist as well.

The group quickly charged as they took care of the adds that were in their way, sparing some as they noticed they were fully alive and somehow brought back. Jaina and Thalyssra simply used their own powers that are related to mages, to cast portals under the certain adds, and also sending them back to the prison blocks within Dalaran without their weapons on them.

It took them all an exhausting thirty or so minutes to clear the area, but more kept showing up until they noticed if they touched a specific rune, certain mobs will stop coming at them. Once all the runes were touched n a specific order, they glowed a sudden blood-red and a hidden door to who-knows-where now opened for them. They quickly sprinted as more mobs that seemed to start exploding, was now glowing the same color as the runes on the walls, and once they did the door behind them quickly shut as a small amounts of powerful explosions uttered behind them. But from what they all now quickly saw to their astonishment, that they were all in a fused-room of some kind.

The chamber itself was to that of the female drake, Onyxia's that is, but also different then the last time the champions as well to what the leaders were informed from them a while back was. The size of the area was very large, but not too large to get lost easily as it was the size of a regular football stadium or two. On the ceiling though were rock formations that like the chamber that had these types of rocks, were dark red with some blue-like specks in them, and on the ground was to what they knew as related to the frozen throne floor, and some rock formations showing through the floor as well. But in some enchanted-glass-like cages were the eggs the little girl, Denise stated as they knew now they were in some kind of egg chamber of sorts. But to their shocked worry and horror at who was in this chamber.

It was a large yet young unknown drake, but she had a golden-like collar around her neck, and she was glaring at them all while slowly getting up, and on the wall next to her in chains that seemed to be enchanted by what they couldn't tell was the other girl, Rose as well as two other females besides her as well. One they could tell was a female Orc and the other was an albino Tauren, and they were both Death Knights of some sorts, or they think they are Death Knights as far as they could plainly see. They now took notice that the golden collar glowed now in a brief moment, making the drake wince in minor pain as she then ungracefully flopped down as they saw her chained onto the same wall as them.

Rosalina they noticed was in both in hope and shock at seeing her own mother here, and they saw tears running down her face. She suddenly shouted loudly, making the three females also chained to the wall look to her in hidden sympathy and to who she was addressing from her staring at her, seeing her now struggling against her chains, "Momma, your here!" Selene was about to run right over there to her daughter and see if she could somehow free Rose, until Broly held her back.

This made Selene now give said Saiyan a look as if to say, why not let me see her, and he strangely sniffed the air making her confused as he had a sudden glare on his face now and also stated to everyone in a low growl, along with Vegita as he too smelled another presence here besides the four captured females. "We are not alone besides the girls in chains."

That made her alert as before she could say anything, she yelped as something invisible grabbed her and then chained her instantly with unknown speeds to the wall next to her daughter… or should say it made room for her to be next to her within a blink of an eye. Selene blinked a few moments as she then stated to herself to where she could be heard, "What just happened?" Rosalina looked to her mother as she noticed her chains was allowing her to move somewhat now, but not much as she looked to her in tears with her also stating softly, her head now lowering as she did so, "He captured you too Momma."

That made the others stiffen as they felt a sudden pressure of sorts around them before going to the center of this place as Selene looked to her daughter with worry etched on her own face with her asking softly to not scare Rose even more, as she sees that Rosalina was looking at the center in fear, "Who captured us Sweetie?" Rosalina gulped and looked to her in fear as she stated honestly with her mother, "A black-neon dragon Momma. I don't know his name, but he said he was brought back from the time stream to deal with not only the lady drake here since she refused to join him as a mate, but the others right now." Rosalina began to have tears start falling from her face now as Selene now saw to her hidden rage, a somewhat reptile-like slap mark on her face as she then quietly stated with Selene's slow-building rage growing but knew she herself couldn't do anything about it, "He slapped me and called me a freak, and then tied my new friends and I in these chains on the wall. He said his name was-" Rosalina then quickly yelped in sudden pain as Selene saw with worry another slap mark on the other side of her daughters face appeared.

A voice then echoed now around the room, distorted and yet deep toned with a growl like a dragon's voice to what she knew back home, the digital world that is from dragon types. "Why must you all be so impolite before I could introduce myself, once more to these fools I have been seeking for revenge against?" It then showed itself as it slowly appeared in the center of the room, and the others were shocked, mainly the champions as they saw it was the dragon they had to face in order to solve and get the Dragonsoul from the Caverns of Time. It was the future version of the corrupted Nozdormu, known only better as Murozond: the former leader of the Infinite Dragonflight drakes. "Murozond. You were killed by me directly, by my hands you old drake!" Shouted Naruska Everlight with her weapon drawn at the drake. To their surprise, she also gave the male dragon a look of deep hatred from some sort of reason, to which they don't know the answer to.

Said drake Naruska shouted to, turned to her with a harsh glare of his own as they also noticed her equally glaring right back at him, and then he chuckled to himself with him now responding back to her rant or shout, "It seems the one I came back for is here. So my revenge would be complete after I wipe you to the floor." He mused as if thinking something deeply, and then smirked wickedly confusing everyone as they all gasped now at the sudden images that assaulted their own minds making Naruska now quickly look to him in both in shock, and in despaired horror.

The images contained certain individuals that were slain in different ways, and judging by the look Naruska was now giving the drake as tears were forming into her eyes, she knew all of them. But when it came to the last image before they faded from everyone's minds, she froze still as it showed a much younger looking elf that somewhat resembles her greatly around the human age of twelve going on thirteen in chains, and was being injected with strange liquids making her scream in agony as they could tell she was receiving some kind of injections of some type, and calling out her first name repeatedly. The girl's skin was slowly changing to a pink colored hue from her original lavender tone, and on her forehead was a jewel-like gem that quickly formed in the shape of a hexagon in an amethyst-based color. Everyone also noticed before the image faded was that the girls former clothes to which they couldn't identify, was slashed-up to make the girl appear nude slightly, but covered her assets as well as personal areas well, but to what she wore wasn't no longer identifiable to see as such. Her arms and legs were also slashed with minor cuts as well as her torso and sides, and there was even a longer slash-like mark over her right eye, but surprisingly it didn't damage the eye itself. Speaking of her eyes they were like her sister's, but slanted now from changing to be like a dragons as said eyes also now glowed with hidden power.

Naruska quickly loaded an arrow as she brought not only her family bow and arrows she received as a gift, but other items she uses, and shot one off at him to which her shocked dismay bounced off his scales. Murozond then chuckled, and then stated motioning behind him with a wicked smirk. "That last image you all have seen was her little sister being subjected to forced genetic bonding with otherworldly D.N.A. from other races. The people that done that to you little fleshling of a sister, is here in this room as your prize if you fools are able to somehow defeat _Me_."

Murozond turned and then looked to Rosalina who also froze at his current look, knowing something might happen. Her mother was worried as suddenly Rosalina began to scream in major pain, to which they quickly noticed the cuffs on both her wrists and ankles that were holding her to the wall, were burning her with now making Selene shouting in both fear and worry over Rosalina to Murozond to stop. Broly was slowly clenching his fists repeatedly at this. The glow then faded slowly as Rosalina was crying in pained tears with the child also sweating forcibly from the pain Rosalina endured by him; as Selene only looked to her in hidden rage at the drake, but fear at what just happened to her child. "The flesh of one so young is fulfilling to my senses. Hahaha, I delight in the irony as the heroes of this world can only watch as I torture a child as young as she."

He quickly turned to them now before glowing as they were shocked the drake now changed into his human-like-elf form now, but twisted. He was just like the elf-like form based on the original dragon of time, but his skin was just like his dragon form, and his eyes were all white with a single red dot as both the coloring and eyes. He also wore plated armor that gave off a slight mist made from the darkness as there was an image of a hourglass on the chest plate of his armor, to which glowed in random colors of blue, red, green, and purple energy. Murozond also had no swords or any weaponry on him, but his hands and feet were draconic, but able to grasp as well as do things like normal hands would do, and a long draconic tail with wings that matched his dragon form. His hair was pure-silver colored, and most of his features still resembled to that of his counterparts form, but he had a slash-like marking on the left side of his face from what they didn't know.

Murozond gave them all a sharp toothed grin as he then also stated in the same voice, an aura now going around him quickly before vanishing away within moments as he was now empowered. He crossed his arms now as he just laughed wickedly at them, and then brought his left-hand with a suddenly developed pure-red orb began to form in said hand. He then shouted loudly to them all with an evil look, "LET ME SHOW YOU TRUE POWER FOOLS, AS I NOW HAVE MY FINAL VENGANCE AGAISNT THAT ELF! DIE FOOLS!" He then tossed the orb very quickly at Naruska; who was frozen stiff as she knew she wouldn't be able to move in time, and her entire life flashed quickly before her very eyes as it drew nearer and nearer, as when it was almost there Naruska closed her eyes and thought of how she failed her only sister as her true last thought. It was a few moments after she opened her eyes as seeing the hybrid didn't die and was shocked as Aeroza was glaring harshly at Murozond who just looked at him in anger for not allowing his attack to kill the elf off.

Aeroza glared as the others got into a fighting positions, and his eyes reddened as he saw the state of the others chained against the wall, including his daughter and granddaughter with the immortal now stating harshly to the dragon to which simply raised an unamused eyebrow at Aeroza. Everyone though shivered at the aura now surrounding his form though from his inner rage showing, "it would seem fit to not allow you to punish the innocent, including using my daughter, Selene, and my one of many granddaughters' as to loads of pain and agony to one such as she. But I have a feeling you are not alone in this room as someone had to chain her and the others before Selene, correct?"

The dragon was shocked for a few seconds before laughing at him now as if Murozond was caught yet wanted to be at the same time, and simply responded with a wicked grin on his features once again, somewhat calmer now but was still angry at Aeroza, "Of course. Do you take me a fool as you think I wasn't the only one to be here?" He looked to his left as they all quickly noticed some ripple-like effects happening before a spell they could guess faded to reveal a man.

He was at least the same height as Murozond, but he was armored to that of an image of a pitch-black dragon with glowing golden eyes from the eyeholes, which also gave off a mist-like effect to what death knights sometimes have. He also wielded a very large sword that was behind him, and it was runes as well like a Death Knights, but he had a cape that flowed like that of water in the ocean, but it was dark-red. His armor was also etched with some minor runes, and they glowed an eerily green color, and he had smoke-like mist made of darkness coming out of some vents within the shoulder plates on his armor. Most of his armor resembled to that of a paladin mixed with an unholy death knight, but it also gave off a faint aura of sorts.

The man turned his dragon helm to Murozond now, and then plainly stated in a echoed yet demonic-like voice; in a surprise to them as it was young males, " _ **So you do need my help now Dragon, otherwise I would be kept hidden until you either flee or die here.**_ " Murozond simply nodded once and briefly looked to the man and then back at the others as he began to charge another orb, getting them prepared to fight both of them now as the drake also declared with the man's name now being mentioned, "Yes Discoras the Dark Dragon, now less talking and just fight them all!" They both quickly began to attack the group as Murozond kept launching smaller versions of the red-energy attack at random, and Discoras was attacking Aeroza as they clashed with their blades, holding each other back.

"Why were you harming my granddaughter and her friends? Did you think you would get away from me on this Dark Knight?" Aeroza responded to Discoras, who huffed slightly before charging back at him from being knocked back a few feet, as they clashed blades with Aeroza's once more, before replying with honesty, " _ **I only was doing as I was paid for. I am one of few who does this as I keep my emotions in check when doing jobs. But I knew I might get a chance to face a warrior such as you if I did this, to test my own limits!**_ " They then clashed blades once again.

Back with the others however, they were tiring out with some minor bleeding and injuries, as they also discovered to their dismay the drake was secretly absorbing their attacks; replenishing him briefly as a result. Murozond laughed wickedly as he backhanded both Kazemon and Jaina, who teamed up for a powerful wind attack, and failed as a result with him now stating to them all while briefly glancing back at Rosalina as he suddenly got an idea, as he also stated with a hint of mirth mixed with an evil tone to his voice, "Try as you might fools, none of your attacks will harm me, for you see within this place is my domain as I was in charge of this area, allowing me to do whatever I want here as a result!"

Murozond then knocked back Broly who appeared behind the drake, and they hear Rosalina yelling at him to stop it repeatedly, but he only grinned as he sensed her power growing even more by the minute but was being absorbed into his entire wellbeing, and kept attacking the others. He was quickly stunned however as he was shot with a arcane-infused arrow from Naruska who now grinned smugly at him, and before he could take it out of his skin, he widened his eyes as it was enchanted for one thing, making the others quickly go away from Murozond's current location.

Naruska simply stated loudly one word, as she was grinning even more as a result, "Boom." A large explosion took place at his location, and dealt some actual damage to his body, as he roared angrily now and stated loudly to her, "You think your clever pathetic elf! Then think about this!" To all of their shock, Selene yelped loudly as her daughter screamed at her now, and the three other females were stunned Murozond would put an innocent life at jeopardy as he now clutched her neck hard in his now enlarged hands from quickly casting a charm to summon her to him, and looked to them all seeing they were frozen now as they all knew if they attacked, they might risk harming Selene.

He laughed briefly at them all from both their currently stiff postures, and the way they were looking at him as he then gripped even harder, making Selene's eyes wide as she was now struggling to breathe with the female trying to claw at his arm to let her go, and Murozond simply looked at her briefly, and then back to them as he haughtily stated as if they could even try, "One false step or movement, and I will kill this mother to that child right here and now." Sylvanas along with Jaina nodded in agreement as they would take a chance when they get one, and strike together, foes be damned and all that.

With the three girls, the two Horde races and the dragon along with Rosalina, they were merely watching the fights happen but now froze as a total amount of pressure was coming from the little girl near them, and the three slowly looked to see Rosalina was enraged from what they clearly could tell on the child's face. They then saw her looking at Murozond in deep anger, and something else making them shiver slightly as the female dragon sensed her power was increasing rapidly, and the cuffs that were around her wrists were cracking little by little as well.

Jenna Bloodstone and Felicia Moonstone shivered in both fear and what also surprised them was also desire? They kept it to themselves as fear overtook them more then desire as the little girl's unknown power finally cracked her chains as well as what was holding her to be used as an energy-stealer for Murozond, who now froze but griped Selene harder as she now passed out from the lack of air harder. He then slowly glanced as well as the others, including stopping the sword fight against both Aeroza and Discoras as they too stared at the girl.

Rose's weapon was in her hands now as her body was shifting between her empowered form and her normal one until she finally snapped seeing Murozond casually drop her mother; thinking she died, and yelled as the blade disintegrated into sparkled dust, as her weapon was then absorbed into her with Rose now yelling in deep rage filled her along with her sudden sorrow to what Rosalina has just seen happen before her very eyes this entire time.

It took something powerful to make Murozond to fear anything as he was a former time aspect from the future, corrupted that is, but now he feared for his life as a bright flash surrounded the girl rather quickly. Then black and white auras that was quickly forming in the air, was also now fusing around the ball of light that was covering Rosalina, and then suddenly everyone was knocked on their butt or fell down as a small explosion happened on Rosalina's spot. When they slowly got up, the leaders that was part of this world was stunned as well as those they didn't know as well, and Broly was now slack-jawed as she ascended to the Saiyan Two stage easily.

Rosalina was now hovering in the air, with the combination of both black and white auras mixing around her as Rose's hair was spiked and also flowing down her back in waves as it seemed to have grown longer by a few inches, and her figure was more muscled as well as curved as it seemed to have slightly aged her a tiny amount to what made her look she was nine or ten instead of her real age. She also gained a small amount of curves and a large C-Cup chest at least as her clothes were also changed to associate her transformation. Rosalina was also all fixed up and everything as they were originally slashed and damaged when they first saw her. But they also changed slightly as the girl now wore plated shoulder pads that were a dark emerald-green color, and her outfit also had random symbols based on the legendary warriors own symbols embedded on it, but near her heart was her mothers. She also wore a silver 'X' shaped belt with a small glowing green-crystal orb of sorts, and Saiyan boots. Her tail was fully out with it waving back and forth frantically as it was longer by a few inches, and now silver like her hair is. Her eyes were now a certain dragon based of the hobbit movie, but in her original eye color as they glowed with untold power as well.

Rosalina was now glaring harshly from what they all saw at Murozond with hate on her features. Within a blink of an eye, Murozond quickly huffed in slight pain as she was instantly attacking him in the gut with a single punch, but he simply grinned as this was his plan all along as he looked to Discoras as he quickly nodded. Discoras then vanished from Aeroza's blade swipe, and he was now aware of his granddaughter's power as he was then worried since his granddaughter wasn't aware at all to what she is currently doing.

Rosalina surprised them all though as she easily knocked back Discoras as he held his ground after being knocked back several feet; jabbing his large sword into the ground for staying up as the runes on his sword was now glowing as a wave of green energy was heading to Rosalina who was straight-up attacking and dodging punches and kicks against her by Murozond. Rosalina quickly vanished as the green energy consumed Murozond instead of her as he yelled at Discoras in the tongue of dragons, and said male only sweat dropped briefly at his words as he then tossed something in front of Rosalina, who became quickly aware now and also gasped as a collar was now around her neck. It glowed all blue as she was yelling in sudden pain as if something was trying to do something to her, and Aeroza who noticed what collar it was paled quickly.

The immortal then appeared instantly and touched the collar before the glow vanished. Aeroza quickly knew then she would have been enslaved by them if he didn't quickly channel his power into it. His power was easily overriding the collar as it broke off now, and disintegrated making both Discoras mad at his device broken, and Murozond at failing his task for the brat being enslaved by Deathwing.

Rosalina from the looks was slightly feral, but gave her Grandpa a grateful look as he simply nodded as they both vanished with them now attacking the ones they wanted to face alone, Aeroza against Discoras, and Rosalina against Murozond; to what the dragon did to her mother, who was slowly coming around as Selene was safely placed near the girls who chains are now also broken, but are weak as they too were being drained as well as Rosalina before she broke free.

Murozond then grinned as he kept dodging attacks made by a overpowered girl, and he whistled loudly as many groups of Heartless then began to show and attack the others, who were quickly healed all the way by Aeroza before re-engaging his attacks against Discoras, and swiftly took care of the adds. Noticing each time they do defeat any one of them, the heart's disintegrated and was being sent to Murozond who grinned wickedly at Rosalina. She was still somewhat aware, but was now confused mixed with her rage as he wacked Rose away from him with her also flying quickly to a wall, leaving an indent of her form.

Murozond was now laughing until he was smacked by a Super Saiyan formed Broly who didn't realize he shifted without changing like he usually does, doing karma to Murozond now as he too ended up as a indent on the wall, and Rosalina quickly recovered a few moments as she to Broly's hidden shock and pride, created a new attack based off his one big-bang orb, and tossed it as it was condensed at Murozond. Murozond then yelled in sudden agony as instead of her attack exploding into loads of energy like her father's does, it instead went into him and was damaging his power slightly from within. They noticed it when that was happening, she was healing her wounds from the wall that she was forced into. She unknowingly created an attack that would heal her as well as at the same time, leave damage in its wake.

Murozond suddenly felt weak, but still powerful as he took quick notice the chains on those fools he placed on the wall from that cloaked figures orders to use, were now somehow free. The drake inwardly sighed as he knew now that he had to retreat somewhere, otherwise he might end up dead once more judging by the looks of every person he saw glaring at him now. He whistled loudly, making Rosalina cover her ears now as Discoras looked to him and understood some hidden meaning as he grabbed something from his bag he kept behind his cape, and tossed it into the ground, suddenly exploding into tons of smoke making everyone cough and get blinded as when it let up, they noticed that both of them were now gone, but in place was a crystal that slowly pulsed in tainted energy at the very middle of the room.

As the crystal pulsed once more, the room began to dim slightly as they suddenly noticed a shadow-like wrath on the walls going into a complete circle, getting bigger and bigger until suddenly, a skeleton-like claw grabbed Selene who gave a startled yelp of surprise. Rosalina was now slowly drained, yet empowered from the energy boost from that dragon, and noticed that the claw-like appendage of a skeleton was quickly trying to take her _alive_ mother away into the wall itself, and was instantly at the spot, and kicked the claw away from holding Selene as they heard a chilling yowl of pain coming from whatever it was from the shadow-wrath, and she grabbed her mother and teleported right at the others.

Exhaustion now though was fully kicking in as her transformation suddenly was gone, and she turned quickly back to normal but to their shock, she was still older from her transformation she used, was making her look at least nine or ten now still, figure wise with less-yet still showing muscle and her new chest, and she then fell onto the ground with a small thud with her new outfit still on her as well. Selene was quickly at her daughter's side as she gently brushed some of her hair away from her daughters face when she placed Rosalina now on her lap, and with both sadness and guilt was suddenly settled into Selene's heart from what has happened to her child as she still sees the burn marks on Rose's wrists and ankles, as well as her neck from the collar, seeing that they might be permanent if not done so to heal them.

Aeroza was suddenly behind them making her get startled briefly as the same claw-like skeleton was trying to grab her once more as he slashed it with his weapon, making it yowl in pain once again. Aeroza quickly stated to the others, including the three freed females as they were frozen on the spot as they wondered what they could of done, "Form in a complete circle as they left behind a Wrathus (1). Do not let it grab you otherwise you might end up being sent somewhere or die!" That got the others attention as they quickly moved and formed a circle pattern quickly in the middle as it then covered the walls, and the crystal suddenly shattered to tiny pieces after a larger pulse came out of it.

A complete mass of darkness that flowed like a cape slowly came out of one wall, and with it four arms that resembled the hands that was trying to grab Selene, and it had dark-red eyes, four to be precise as it kept looking at both Rosalina and Selene as it tried to grab both of them this time, until it was hit with many attacks from the others, making it back up each time as each spell or attack hit. It vanished and tried to appear up top until it was blasted by both Broly and Jaina from a combination of his power and her fire based attacks, making it yowl in agony, as it retreat into the wall and began to circle the entire chamber once more, and then when a portal showed itself, left into it.

The room seemed to be calmed now as the light returned to normal, and Aeroza quickly waved his hands on the walls as the eggs within the containers to which mostly everyone forgotten was then placed into a single cube-like container and placed it into his robe, but there was also another container that also had specific eggs within them as he felt a connection like his new granddaughter's statement from before, and also placed that into his cloak for safe keeping. Everyone now turned to the three females; the two Horde raced females and the dragon that shifted to a human form now. Aeroza sensed this dragon was once considered youngest before then, yet also he sensed a soul-bound with her and Rose, making him count as to her having at least six now in total of mates.

She appeared to be at least fourteen years in age, and had a more then average figure as the humanized dragon currently wore a dancers outfit to which was from the one dancer from the franchise Fire Emblem, probably the 13th version of the game, but it was gold and silver mixed in color. Her eyes though were to that of her dragon form, as they were purple in color, and she also had her wings and tail exposed, but her wings were now clasped around her shoulders like a long cape hiding her body but not as they were small, making both wings look like a cloak of sorts. She also was black-skinned like most aspects are from the Black Drakes to their hidden surprise as she also wore a golden bangle-like crown on top of her head to which also had her lavender colored hair easily holding it in place, and pointed ears like an elf. They also noticed some scars on her arms as well as other parts of her body with a long slash on her left eye, but not damaging it to the point of being blinded.

Before they could stop her, she quickly ran to Rosalina and began to do the same treatment as her mother was currently doing, making Selene scoot back in surprise at her sudden intrusion thus making Aeroza chuckle, getting everyone's attention from the female dragon to him as Aeroza now softly stated loud enough to his daughter, his hands also to his chin in thought from the scene. "It seems we might have found one of Rose's soulmates already, besides Abigail here, as this girl is considered a mate to Rose." He briefly looked to see said female was stunned and was also a little jealous at this, but also had a look of hidden defeat of acceptance to what Aeroza stated. Suddenly the ground began to shake, and to their awe and hidden surprise, a crystal prison rose from the middle and inside was the very girl that they all saw from what Murozond casted into their minds earlier.

Some of them were shoved briefly aside as Naruska quickly came to the crystal, and began to bang with her other weapon. It was a unique looking polearm to see if it would open. Aeroza gave her a look of sympathy and then decided to help her out, as he calmly walked to the prison and then placed a hand on her shoulder, turning to him as he simply motioned for Naruska to move aside. Naruska did slowly as if she as well the others began to wonder what he was going to do. To their surprise besides Selene as she began to hug her daughter now besides the not named dragon, it cracked from him channeling some golden energy from his right-hand into it, and shattered as it also freed the girl. He caught the younger girl before she could land on the ground hard, and carefully placed her into the stunned Naruska's arms.

Jaina came to the female holding her sister in her arms, and began to cast light healing magic, seeing she was injured somehow as well as drained of energy. The others noticed the portal pulsed slightly as it was ready for another chamber to head into. Everyone both nodded and agreed to hold for a while before moving on so they could rest. Aeroza to their amusement snapped his fingers as he also stunned them as a feast as huge as they could consider suddenly appeared in this chamber, as well as chairs to sit on.

He merely now motioned everyone to sit down and eat as while they did so yet also stated to them as well with a small smile, "Might as well have something to energize us more, because I have a feeling that the next place might be harder than the other two." As the others besides those of Selene, Broly, and both Abigail, the dragon as well as the two Horde females that was also captive during their time here, as well as Aeroza himself near Rosalina sat down, He conjured a bed for Rosalina as well as a bed further away from them for Naruska to use for her little sister, as Rosalina was currently sleeping.

After getting help to heal her from both Jaina and Abigail who also looked concerned about her health, and he chuckled getting her attention as he softly stated with a mirth-like gleam in his eyes to the Dranei, "I wouldn't worry Abigail Starmoon. She will be alright for now, but I suggest we stay at this area since I converted it into a temporary safe point for us to rest. In the morning though we all must head out, and face whatever we might come across next." Aeroza then created a clone of him as he also told it to their awed looks to head over and see what he could help with for the other girl, and his clone nodded as he quickly left to do just that.

They were also curious as to why Rosalina aged when she transformed as she did, and Selene did ask this to Aeroza. Aeroza sadly gave her a look, but stated softly to not upset the mother, and mainly pointed to both him as well as Broly who was also stunned as well, "I figured that Rosalina is still the same age right now, but her body was forced to adjust to her forced unlocking of the second stage of the Saiyan as such being blocked somehow, and added more to her development as a result you see before us." He sighed and then stated to them making them understand more as Selene brushed her daughters hair back once more as the mother also listened to her dad/Rosalina's grandfather, "I also have a feeling her heritage might have.. Changed something about her. Let me cast a spell real quick to see if what I'm thinking is right."

Before they could say anything, he did just that and was quickly stunned at the results that flowed easily into his own mind, and then told them, needless to say the females blushed as well as her father's jaw dropped. She was still considered a girl now, but with something extra from what recently happened. Since Vegita was at the long table, he told the others what he stated to one of the girls soulmates, and they nodded as they continued eating the amazing food, even though it was conjured, it tasted like it was made from scratch.

Back to the others with Rosalina though, they finally looked to the dragon female in human form as she quickly noticed their stares at her as she sighed with the humanized female dragon also finally asking, in a somewhat younger girls voice that was also considered silky and smooth, but with a hint of an accent from which they were not sure of to them, "What do you want to know about me?" Selene though was more curious about the dragon girl, and asked her kindly, yet in wonder as well, "I would like to know who ya are since you are one of my daughter's soulmates thanks to Aeroza's heritage. So who are ya?"

The female dragon gave her soulmate's mother a small smile before looking down to the girl in question, and then back to her as she also responded in a kind tone, brushing her mates hair back gently while doing so without looking back to Rosalina, "My name is Helena Blackwing, I'm.. The youngest daughter of Deathwing, which makes me known as his heir to the Black Dragonflight; even though I was forced to age from my youngling stage to what I am now." She paused as she noticed Jaina's astounded look as before she could say anything to her, Aeroza raised his hand up as he carefully looked to Helena with him softly smiling at her as it was making her eyes show of sudden surprise. Aeroza then spoke to her kindly, and yet also wanting to know about something as well, "But that is not only your parentage, is it my dear dragon? Who was your mother?"

Helena now sighed as she softly stated to them, unsure of herself but knowingly understood his meaning, "My mother was a rare dragon from the long-lost dragonflight, otherwise known as the Balance Dragonflgiht. Her name though was Morgana Le Fay in her human form on a world she was originally born from, but her real name was Morgana Greyswift." Helena noticed that Jaina was stunned as she researched for her time during as an apprentice to the mages back then, was she found a book based of those type of dragons and decided to keep it to herself, as well as the very large book with tons of information about them. That particular name was famous for being the only one of few dragons based off the lost drakes to wield both light and dark magic's without any consequences at all.

Jaina was about to ask the dragon something until the group got startled as Vegita was tossed from what they all saw, and was then sent into a random wall; making a indent of himself. They also noticed he was also covered in gravy and other sauces as they held their laughter with him quickly wiping his face, and marched in anger right back at the table as they saw a food fight going on for some odd reason. To their shock it was another girl in her teens causing most of the battle on the others, to which Aeroza simply smiled at.

The girl appeared to be at least sixteen or seventeen years in age as she was also dressed as a ninja of sorts mixed with styled clothing. Her outfit somewhat was short on her legs, but kept modesty as they were leaf-green combat shorts with a silver belt looped on them, and a mesh shirt under a dark-pink khaki-fused leather shirt with a leaf symbol on the right part of her breast, and Aeroza's family sigil on the left of said shirt. The new girl also had no shoes as they noticed her hands and feet were not human, but dragon-like as she also had four dragon-like tails behind her as they were truly acting as extra limbs, tossing food at the others. She also had pink with silver striped hair and emerald-green eyes. The teen girl's forehead was slightly large a bit as well making them think she is smarter the she looks, but she simply laughed at the others as she kept dodging tossed food at them as when they approached, except the dragon and Selene back with Rosalina. She also had a more then average bust as it was close to an E-Cup as well as a perfect figure to yet showing off her muscles as they knew she either trained or worked out when given a chance.

Aeroza now cupped his gloved hands together, getting the girls and the Saiyan male near him to look at man as the food fight was now stopped and then stated loudly to her, "Arukas, stop your mischief and come greet you dad!" Now if a pin would drop, it would be loud in this chamber as the girl quickly speed up with her also quickly hugging him, laughing lightly as well as she pulled away and just smirked at Aeroza with everyone having their jaws dropped now, well those that tend to show emotions, the others were inwardly doing so.

Arukas then stated in mirth, but also pouted at the same time as she had a heart-shaped face making her look cute slightly while doing so, in a rough yet gentle and smooth mixed voice for her age, "I was only messing around, see," She waved her hand and to their shock, the food was back to the way it was, and everyone was cleaned up and she grinned back at him as she continued, her hands behind her back now while doing so, "I just wanted to liven things up when I arrived to help dad." Aeroza sweat dropped at this as he then calmly patted her left-shoulder and stated calmly yet also in sad-like humor, "Of course you do, and I think I should cut out your lessons with Jaxx, she is a bad influence on you." She pouted once more, and then noticed the others look to her, and raised an eyebrow as well as then seeing the little girl passed out with two other females.

Arukas silently motioned to her dad then to the three as he looked to where his one of few younger daughters pointed and then back to herm with him simply nodding now. She sped off to the three females, well two females and a little girl as the others now seated at the long table the immortal conjured earlier, and he noticed their looks. Aeroza simply shrugged as he clearly stated to them honestly, rubbing his head now as he then grabbed some random food onto a plate he conjured for himself, "She is one of my many kids, but her case was unique itself as Arukas was created at the same time as I blood-adopted her other half or now twin sister, Sakura. She was originally her other personality that was created to aid her on what she needed when younger, plus it helped that her personality became a soul to which was already coexisting at the time with her as well."

That got them to be confused at him from most of the group, yet understanding on those that understood as Aeroza also shrugged his shoulders to them all. Aeroza briefly noticed that he might feel guilty of not gathering food for the other three females that was waiting on the two girls' health to get better, and wake up. So he created another clone, shocking the others again as he told him to gather three plates of everything in smaller portions and give them to the three girls behind them at the beds.

He noticed as he then mouthed later to them all as his clones was quick and efficient to their amazement, didn't drop anything as the Aeroza Clones gave the food to the girls, thanking them in the process before they got startled as one of them grinned at them before dismissing itself into a puff of white smoke, followed by the rest. Aeroza then began to explain some minor things to them, free talk if you guys might think, and they kept the information to themselves as they were inwardly shocked he had more kids and grandkids because of something that happened a long time ago to his true soulmate, Lucandia (2), and each mother he ended up with was part of her soul being resurrected as a result on the worlds he managed to find said soul on.

Once they all ate and everything, he waved his hands, and he was still amused by their awed looks as he also simply told them truthfully by making them keep this in their own minds to ask why later, "to tell you all in honesty, I am far more ancient then you can imagine. In fact I was there helping on raising the titans of your world sometimes as well as a few others gods back in my day. In fact I have only been using at least ten percent of my power on all my current fights." Everyone could tell that the current leaders that came with, were stunned by this news, but simply smiled as Aeroza conjured to their shock, more beds that fit to each of them personally. He simply motioned to the beds, and smiled small as he saw Selene was asleep with Rose next to her, and Helena on the other side of the child; well one of the few mates he already foreseen Rose might have, and looked to the others carefully with a grim smile on his face, "Tomorrow, we might be facing some people you may have fought in the past. Just so you also know Jaina," He gave her a firm look as she understood with him finishing with a softer smile to which he also at the same time, created a bed for his own needs to which was a big basic bed, "I will do what I can for those that are redeemable."

As everyone was now getting ready to sleep; as they had to get up in four hours or so since Aeroza briefly explained he also enchanted the beds to fully heal them, and energize them by morning at that time to grab something to eat, and then take off. So now it was just mainly him, Jaina, Thalyssra, Sylvanas, Selene since she woke up moments ago from a sudden nightmare to which was very brief, and Rosalina as she woke up feeling refreshed as she was also confused by the strangeness of her body being changed.

It turned out from what Aeroza explained briefly to them all that Rose's unlocking of her true heritage from her Saiyan Two form would result making her look older, yet not at the same time as she is still seven; in the form of an older version of herself. Plus from what Broly stated before laying down to sleep as he briefly explained to her, is that part of the reason he had to guess was from his blood, making him a titan to look at, and she might have inherited that from him as such as his ancestors as being a pure Saiyan as a minor result of that happening. In fact he doesn't even recall who his own mother is, but Aeroza briefly looked to him as if he already knew. Rosalina at this moment though, is currently eating some leftovers that her grandfather was able to save for her as he explained it mostly depends on the anatomy of the parents themselves.

Jaina was confused as Sylvanas finally decided to sit down after standing most of the time as well as eating only a few portions of rations from the conjured meal earlier. She briefly looked to Jaina, as she did as well as Sylvanas gave a small smirk, and looked to the little modified girl that was eating and was also simply silent as Rose only enjoyed her mother's company, and Rose's father she knew was sleeping in a bed a few feet away from hers.

The Ex-Banshee Queen then stated softly, still surprising the human highmage as her main gaze was softly at the scene before them, a few feet away as they were leaning against a wall with her arms crossed as well, "This time being here is slightly adventurous, but I can tell when a family needs to be alone without interference by others for a few moments; even though Rosalina is my goddaughter after all." Jaina looked to the Horde Warchief as she then stated softly, wondering something as her arms now were crossed briefly like Sylvanas's, "You did never mention how that came to be, Warchief." Sylvanas scoffed small at the highmage by calling her that title as Sylvanas looked to her now as she also has gotten her attention from the family moment Sylvanas was observing, squinting her eyes in slight distrust at first at Jaina and then sighed, and then also stated softly to the mage, "I guess I could tell you some parts, since it may have to do something you Highmage's have some knowledge about." This confused Jaina until her eyes widened from what the Warchief began explaining to her.

"It was before I was sent to the Rangers for a mission quite some time ago, when I wasn't a banshee, that seemed odd at first occurred, since the reports said that strange gateway-like portals made of chaos energy was appearing randomly within my current unit's territory. So they sent me as well as a few other Rangers to find out what it is, describe it and then leave for others to study it, preferably your mages I suppose." Jaina noticed her eyes were slightly dazed as if remembering back from the reports she read to further study then as Sylvanas continued, now looking at the family bonding some more as they played a minor game of cards that Aeroza conjured for them to use. "I and the two elf rangers got to the current area they spotted the portals, and we were quickly shocked as it was nothing but a pitch-black vortex that was surprisingly not sucking anything into it at all. Even though we were told to stay away from it, we were curious as I decided to tell them to stay back and allow me to see up closer than them. It was a stupid, but in the end great mistake later on as when I was near it, it began to pull everything it can into it. Small rocks, leaves, twigs, you name it, including myself as I yelped and the rangers couldn't do anything except go back as they only had to make the report, to least what I heard when I returned later on they did."

Sylvanas now gave off a small smile as she then stated softly to Jaina, briefly looking to the female and then back to the family as Rosalina won the first round of 'go fish' or what the game was called, and kept speaking. "To where I came out, I landed on top of a human who I later would find out he was a wizard by the name of James Charles Potter, Rosalina's step-father who was with Broly and her birth mother, Lily Evans-Potter as she also loved the Saiyan as well. They were confused at how I got here, but I did something unexpected to the Saiyan back then, even though I could tell he recognizes me anyways from our meeting back in Orgimmar." Jaina could see a small smirk of humor on the Warchief's face, and then asked curiously to her, "What did you do then?" The Warchief then looked to Jaina as she smirked wider and then stated, "I was able to bop the Saiyan onto the ground as he startled me with my trusted weapon here in the face, and somehow broke his nose."

Jaina tried to keep it in, but imagining a giant of the man Rosalina's father is, began to chuckle at this. Sylvanas smirked at her and now looked back to the group as she smiled small on the side to where Jaina wasn't looking as Rosalina won again with her excited look on her face. "Yes I know. It was funny as despite him being big and powerful, a mere wooden bow was the only thing that knocked him down a few pegs." Then she lost the smirk slowly with her now briefly sighing as Sylvanas then briefly looked upwards with her now stating to the Highmage, not glancing at her as she said this now, "I have to say before I was forced to return by that meddling old fool, I had some fun times on my goddaughter's world. I even almost fell in love if I can remember correctly."

Jaina was about to say something until a brief cough was heard besides the two females, and they looked to see Aeroza was now next to Sylvanas with an understanding look on his face, and then he went and began to lean on the same wall as them in thought for a few moments. He then stated to the two with firmness in his voice, but with also understanding as well, "You know it wasn't anything you could have done back then Sylvanas. It would have happened eventually to those that were considered family back then. But know this; this also happened to my other granddaughter in an alternate universe as this one. Her name though is Lucy. She is the same, yet different position as Rosalina here." He briefly gestured to his granddaughter not seeing the surprised looks on both of their faces for once at him, but understood as the man did mention other granddaughters earlier.

Aeroza softly smiled at them now but also had a look in his eye as they to their surprised changed to blood red with a hint of anger then showed as they then changed back to normal. Aeroza then stated to them with his left-hand forming into a fist on his side as he had his arms crossed now. "They will eventually meet as they are my descendants as well as Keybakto Wielders, but their weapons, personalities, and powers are the same yet different as well as my other children or grandchildren as well. But that is for not until they are older of course. They both had faked prophecies placed upon them as also true ones as well. I had to deal with some parts of her mother's side of the family, mainly her sister Petunia with not only Rosalina here, but Lucy's as well. I have been going back and forth, checking on my two grandchildren as such as one of my younger daughters, and making my children keep an eye currently on both Lucy and Jade and then see if they truly need my aid or as such have them call for me." He then sighed and gave them all a sad smile now.

Aeroza then stated truthfully with his gaze mostly on the Warchief now, stunning Sylvanas from this sudden information he just now dropped. "The person you fell for is still waiting but also knows he can't get back to you currently. Though," he placed his left-hand to his chin as they all noticed Rosalina won again as her mother began to comment on how lucky she is and gave the Warchief a small smile of knowing, "I might be able to create something to allow him to come to you along with his servant and ward. Yes he did obtain a little girl by the name of Rin, who for some reasons after I have met up in his world again; he stated he saved her as Rin slightly reminds him of you in secret. But he was also sent to another universe when that happened back then to Lucy's, and then back to his world as it happened again by the same old yet different fool in her universe."

Jaina noticed the shocked expression for once on the Ex-Banshee Queen's face as Sylvanas also added to Jaina's hidden surprise, hope in both of her eyes. Then her eyes now deflated as she gave Aeroza a look with Sylvanas now stating to him bitterly, also turning away from both of their gazes, "he might not want me as for you see, I am part of the undead." Jaina turned to her firstly, and then back to Aeroza as he noticed giving Sylvanas mixed looks of both sympathy as well as understanding now.

Aeroza then smiled small as he then said something that shocked them both, making Sylvanas's eyes to widen slightly at this and making her look to him quickly, "I can restore or be able to make it that you are somewhat alive. For you see I cannot change the fact of what you have become now, but I can make it so you can experience life once more, including that way my dear Warchief. He will understand the situation as I would explain it to him the best I could once I head out later on and see him. For you see as I told you I have many abilities, correct?" Sylvanas nodded as he continued, "One of them is the ability to see... How the saying goes for all the worlds, the red string of fate or in this case: The soul-bound link and yours even though you became like this, is still strong as his is as well my dear." Aeroza smiled truly now as he saw a smaller smile on the Warchief's face at this, and then told them both this time, stunning Jaina now as well, "The same goes to you Jaina Proodmore, for you see if Arthas wasn't the Lich King back then, yours along with his would of worked out, and since I can sensed he is back, its stronger then ever once we can redeem him."

He noticed the quick-harsh glare by Sylvanas to what he told the Highmage as he gently chuckled yet it was sad this time with him quickly growing serious at the Ex-Banshee Queen, stating something to which she had to consider for later, "The sword known as Frostmourne if you recall Sylvanas, wasn't always the way it was. It was made not only by me, but by other empowered beings back then, and then was somehow stolen as well as also becoming cursed to that of what turned Arthas the way he was. The person you should be blaming is one of the Shadow General's as they did this. From what I understood after I dealt with the person who escaped by summoning a Heartless that would have destroyed Northrend back then, was that he changed it as a successful experiment. So yes do not be mad at him, be mad at this very name: Mal'Coraz, General to the Leader of the Tainted Organization."

Rosalina's Digivice as they took quick notice, earlier that is by the creatures and their brief explanation as to why they couldn't aid her, appeared now. Somehow they were confined into the device until now as something was blocking the way for them to escape it, and aid her. Aeroza was inwardly suspicious as to who he thought might be responsible, but kept it to himself as they returned after Rosalina said good night to them as well.

He then noticed the two females' weary looks as it was now late. Aeroza then stated to them softly, seeing as Selene decided to tell Rosalina a bedtime story as he smiled at this as well, "I think it's safe to assume that we need to rest up since we might be able to rest peacefully as I placed a spell In this chamber now to allow us to fully rest and heal. So my advice at this moment: rest and relax, for you as well as I, will be challenged by the end of the day tomorrow by Deathwing himself." Aeroza then shoved himself off the all, and began to head to his specific bed without them being able to say anything back to him.

They both looked to each other and nodded as they would discuss some more minor details and stuff later as they decided to head to their beds as well, and Sylvanas for the first time being undead was able to close her eyes and rest. Not seeing that they were all being watched from a small crystal up above, and it vanished with a dark-like mist.

 _ **Deathwing's POV, His chambers within the New Nightmare:**_

I dismissed the Shadow Crystal I was given so I could observe the fools as they slowly but surely venture into my castle-like tree filled with old enemies and nightmares to behold of. I slowly stood up from my throne, knowing two of the three girls were now out of my hands at this moment, including my daughter who I was surprised at a few weeks ago learning about. What shocked me most was what Helena, the egg that hatched and I was forced to order to age her up so to speak from a youngling to what she currently was now, was her mate as well as my secret mate's daughter, Morgana Le Flay.

I just never knew that one of the two secret mates I had fell for, hid one of their own that survived that attack into the hidden pure-clutch I held onto before and after I became to what I was. Knowing somehow she survived the attack that separated my two mates somehow. Sadly it turned out she didn't make it, as to how my minions found Helena, was a mystery yet I was not proud at to what I had to do to her.

I was thinking now to myself for a few moments, mostly of plans for the day ahead as well as other things when my chamber doors opened, catching my attention as I sat up within my throne since I also decided to remain in my mortal form for some moments of peace. Seems that might not be happening anytime soon as my guards brought the last girl, Mia if I recall by the two girls calling her that, into my throne room as she held the egg that bonded to her in both arms; carefully holding the egg as if it was a fragile thing, to which I know it isn't. The egg was one of the strange symbolic ones my mate Sinestra laid down, before we became corrupted back then as I found out from this one, a hazard symbol to my guess.

The guards though that escorted her to me forced the girl to bow, and I simply waved them off as the child slowly raised herself, seeing that the child was also in chains from her wrist and legs, as she did attempt to escape earlier with a few traitors to which the child was able to save, mainly a little girl from my former trusted generals Lasturn and Maria Castores. I eventually told that she is the child's master now on from what the girl, Mia, has done. I then ordered for the girl to be placed in chains on her wrist and legs, as to not escape anymore as they would burn if she would try to.

Speaking of the other little girl, the hybrid came into the room as she was a few inches taller than this girl in chains, and even had the same hair, but smoother as it was down to her shoulders. She also wore servants robes as tradition applies to which were mainly rags with a collar around her neck. She also was developing to my eyes notice, a frame that would make her a knockout later on near the end of her teen years, or early teen years. She had a small heart-shaped face, and from her mother's side since she wasn't at all from here to my shock when she joined my army, cat-like eyes as well as a cat-like tail with her skin resembled to that of a tiger, but with no fur on her body; so she mainly was lavender-skinned with her mother's black-stripes on her body, and her tail as well. She mostly resembled her father in form, but from what I saw of her mother, she would grow into a woman to that of a goddess. She did have her father's elf ears as he was a former Night Elf, to which they had two on each side, a silver clasp embedded into them. She also from what her mother left for the girl, Rachel Castores that is, a silver-rune-like bracelet on her left wrist, to which I allowed her to keep as I was heartless as a ruler sometimes, but not to that much degree.

The slave that belongs to Mia now kneeled beside the girl as the other child gave her a look to which she blushed from and slowly rose. They turned to look behind them as my partner in all this then showed up by coming out a now-appearing black-portal, still wearing that cloak but with his arms behind his back. He briefly looked to the two little girls, who shed away from his gaze as they quickly looked to the ground, and he then looked at me with those amber-colored glowing eyes and now stated in a deep voice as he then stood next to my throne chair as well, "It would seem they have defeated most of you forces as well as to what I brought back from the Afterworld for vengeance from both fronts, Deathwing."

I simply hummed in acknowledgement as I motioned to the two girls to sit down at the chairs I asked earlier from my servants here to give them while in my throne room. They then awkwardly complied with them being simply silent; knowing if they speak at this moment, they might end up getting punished. I briefly turned my head to his view as I stated to him, my metallic jaw moving slightly as a result, "those they defeated were merely set-backs to a greater scheme as you recalled on setting up as they fought their way through here."

He nodded as his hood moved with it, and then briefly looked to the two girls and then to myself as he then stated to me with a calmed tone of voice, "When they do arrive to fight you, you know I will fight against the girl to see if she is capable of defeating a high classed general as myself Deathwing. But know this," I looked to him with a raised brow, as he summoned his Shadow Crystal from where, I have no clue of but showed as Mia gasped as it showed a now sleeping Rosalina and her mother in its gaze, of course they seemed stunned at her new look by the small blush on their cheeks; mostly Mia's. "If she is powerful now as she is from what you and I observed, she might be useful to us later on. So with that being said, I might have a challenge or two already prepared before the final _showdown_ between you and them, Deathwing. So I advise you to simply stay and gather your power as I think you might be entertained to see what the new day might bring."

I only nodded in complete silence as I then briefly looked to see the girl, Mia had a worried look now on her face and eyes as she somehow knew the next day might be bad for her mate. I can plainly tell from her magic is somewhat linked to the other girl's, Rosalina if I recall correctly as so. I turned my full face to him as I finally stated as I was getting tired; as I was going to prepare to send the two girls to my chambers for rest, as well as to keep an eye on them somewhat. "Of course though Mal'Coraz. Though if they do get here, my vengeance will be swift and fulfilled as they have no idea what would be in store for the foolish mortals. I will see you or MaloPiedmon until then I presume?"

He simply nodded as he conjured a shadow portal and was about to leave before he paused and then chuckled briefly as he stated to me once more before finally going into the portal he made for himself, "of course I will also be facing the Ex-Banshee Queen as well if she interferes; as I have yet to see how the years have done her so, despite my master, MaloPiedmon's orders." He then left into it, and I then after, grabbed both of the girl's clothing by their collars once I stood up from my throne and headed to them, and forced them to also come with me.

I simply stated to them before sleeping that I would roast them alive if they somehow managed to escape, and they quickly complied as they laid down with them being or try to fore themselves to sleep on the beds provided for them with Mia holding my mates eggs close but not too tight, as any time now it might hatch.

It was then I closed my eyes, and had a true nightmare as to my body was going through; what it went through from all the pain, agony, and rage of this world I had suffered. Now they would now suffer from my own wrath when the new day comes.

* * *

Well guys here is part one of the New Nightmare Chapter for this story. If you're wondering why I decided to make some parts with some minor information hidden within this chapter, there is always a reason for this. But it is up to you to understand if you read the stories chapters so far. So if you guys were also wondering when Rosalina might be using her partners once more, she will be suing them in the next chapter when it comes out for your enjoyment.

Also to state that yes, not only Rosalina might gain fourteen mates, some outside of Hogwarts and some from within its walls, but Lucy as well since yes they will meet, but that is up to me as I once stated a while back ago to when and where they would do so.

Now here are the numbers:

One: It is a sort of resemblance of a skeleton-reaper, but not entirely as it is just like the abominations formed; as such examples are Marrowgar from Icecrown Citadel as well as the abomination Amalgam in Black Rook Hold (To those that don't know what they or what those places are, they are based off the raids or dungeons available in World of Warcraft). They are however formed by tainted darkness from a dying soul, and are bound to their creators as they do as they are told with no objections. Sometimes if they have enough free will, they can be redeemed by either Aeroza or someone who has a similar ability as he does when freeing entities of darkness and turn them into either fully whole, or Rebellions.

Two: Aeroza's one and true Soulmate or in his races terms: a true-soul. She was cursed somehow that was meant for him back when his world was still considered his home, and half of her spirit ended up every time on random but specific worlds, being re-incarnated each time as well as remembering. She is though mortal form the free part of her spirit, but somewhat immortal like Aeroza is once he finds a way to free her, as well freeing the other part of her soul.

So that basically covers this chapter of Rosalina Story guys, so till next time, peace!


	8. World of Dreams Part 3

Author's Announcement:

Wow, chapter 8 of this story I made so far. Sorry for the wait, I thought I would make two new chapters of the Harley story before working on a single chapter for this one, and the upcoming Lucy and Jade Chan stories. Plus I have been sick lately, so no worries guys as a bonus, all the upcoming chapters will be longer to compensate my absence of stories as of late. Also to those that noticed the last two chapter's I got the Dalaran mage's name wrong, its fixed in this chapter, and I might alter on fix his name later. I managed to fix all of the chapter to this story, so eventually I will be re-fixing the Lucy and the sirens, and then work on one chapter each for this one and that story, and maybe another chapter or two for jade before working on the Harley story guys.

Now to let you all know, the world Rose and the gang are in takes place after Gul'dan's defeat, so sorry to not mention this from the last few chapters. So those that also have not played World of Warcraft (not owned btw by me), expect to see some minor spoilers in this chapter for that as he is the next boss coming up, along with Arthas, and finally the confrontation of Deathwing himself. So yes Rose might be participating in battles this time as both her mother, Selene (Ranamon) and Broly somehow get weakened and something happens. I will not spoil it for you readers that what might happen would be after Gul'dan's defeat once more. So in the beginning though it is some relax time before entering the portal to Gul'dan's domain within the New Nightmare. It will also be **mostly** … somewhat in Rosalina's POV this chapter, as she is the main person involved in the upcoming battles. So expect to be in shock, surprised, and other things for this chapter. Also yes her partner Digimon will be able to fight in the upcoming battles by her side and a new transformation as she changes into a surprising form; as her Animgaus form is finally revealed. You might be both confused and surprised at this as it combines her form with the Animagus, making a "True Animagus Form" or True Harmonian Form, which I will explain why at the end chapter part of this one.

Yes after this chapter, they will indeed head back to a Digital World, but it might be the one they were previously, or some other version of it. Who knows? Also be surprised at the end of this chapter, so I will not spoil it as well for you readers.

Warnings: Some nudity but only brief in the beginning, so no lemons or anything as such as this is a T Rated story. Also blood and other things. Small or long normal POV changes on some parts that deemed important. Attempted Rape, but no scenes of real rape, stopped by someone.

Now to let others know I do not own any franchise I tend to use in my stories, except my own ideas, and whatnot. But the only thing I do own is my OC's and plots to this story as well as my other ones. If I did own them, I would make Arthas, Deathwing in human form, and Gul'dan dance the Macarena for my amusement, and then say 'this is Sparta' over a Cliffside but land fifty feet below on a large pillow-like mattress as a joke to them.

Now here is some useful information:

" ** _Digivolution_** " = Digivice info-talking or chatting

 **"Demon"** = Demonic or very powerful voices, summoning weapons or summons with name and speech

 _Thoughts_ / " **Telepathy** "

" _Spirit / Weapon Voice_ " = the weapon I have been mentioning, as well as sprit talking

(Number) = at end of chapter explained.

 _"Whispers"_ = whisper chat or snake speech

 **(Flashback begins / end)**

So let's resume…

(Modified: 10/16/17)

* * *

( **Nightmare Battle: Part Two, Finale** )

 ** _Rosalina's POV, Within the defeated room of the Fallen Time Drake:_**

I slowly begin to wake up as I was now yawning sleepily.

I noticed now that my Momma was beside me in my bed of sorts, to which I noticed I was also laying down as well on my left side, her face had dried tears as I saw knowing she was crying earlier. But for what reason I wasn't sure about since I briefly recalled I was both in and out of it during the night,. I also noticed to my right though was a girl that seemed to be at least fourteen, on my right sleeping the same way as my Momma on the bed, recalling somewhat who she was with a hidden gentle smile on my face from them talking as well. Her arms were crossed making them into a pillow of sorts for her head to rest down on. They were also breathing calmly as I noticed once more the others were in a bed of sorts for themselves, some of them including my Daddy was snoring, making me almost let out a giggle at his position on his bed.

I felt weird though as if I was taller, but my chest felt strange as well, heavy even. I looked down and saw two lumps that weren't there before, making me confused as I moved one of my hands from under Momma slightly without waking her up, and gently grabbed the one on my left and just squeezed in curiosity. I was stunned as it… They were real, and soft. I then laid my hand down as on the bed almost touching my Momma, contemplating as I felt like I had to go now very badly, but didn't want to wake her up at all. "Morning Rose, it seems you discovered something new about yourself." I heard behind me and saw it was Grandpa, who was also giving me a soft look on his face with understanding mixed with it. He also had his arms crossed in front of him as usual.

I still gave him a confused yet small smile on my face, and he noticed with him sighing, now rubbing his head gently as Grandpa then began to slowly explain to me, kneeling near Momma as he did so now with grabbing my hands gently, "Rose, Sunflower," I only knew he says that nickname when it's somewhat serious as I can tell in his eyes and face, but still soft as he then told me gently, "Your body went through a change when you transformed to save your Mother earlier dear. So now your body may look older, but it isn't as your full Saiyan Heritage was unlocked last night. It made you a full-bloodied race just like your father now." I understood somewhat as I noticed I could understand him better as if I was now smarter, and he noticed.

Grandpa then sighed once more, and then began to explain to me gently, not being aware Momma was awake now as she was amused by seeing me check myself out still, but was concerned and also worried as he explained to me for at least six or so minutes about my Daddy's race. Grandpa also told me to not freak out when he helped me with his power to teleport me out of my bed, standing now as I saw my clothes were different then what I originally wore, and he simply told me it was from the transformation that did that as it was fueled also by his heritage being unlocked fully within me as well. He conjured a true-mobile bathroom he called the 'Traveler's Booth', and I want inside and was shocked to see myself once I closed the door, after I decided to see myself without my clothes on.

I saw I was now taller as I sat my "newer" clothes down on the sink since this was somehow a large yet a basic bathroom inside the booth. I still had the two strange lumps on my chest in plan view now, and they seem big on my body, so I squeezed them again as I knew they were real with myself giggling briefly as they were also sensitive somehow, and probably part of my two heritages from what Grandpa explained to me, but I was shocked down below as I quickly then covered my mouth as I saw I was now a boy, but when I raised them up I was confused then as I saw my other parts as well. But I put that aside for when I asked Grandpa this and saw I had some muscles showing now, but only to make me look better than I was, but slightly slim without any body fat on my own body at all. I also saw that I also had some developing curves forming as well as a small four-pack that also showed a still-developing six pack that showed on my abs, or what they were called from reading a book somewhere when I went to school for about the body briefly, mostly muscles. My tail was still silky to the touch but I was surprised for when I gripped it hard, I didn't freeze up or anything like I used to when I do that; when understanding the letters.

This was making me begin to ponder to this as well, as I then awkwardly sat on the toilet, but was relived now as I then took a bath, knowing my Momma might be somewhat proud as I figured it out by myself this time. Once I was done though I was surprised once more as a towel showed itself that matched my eye color, and I slowly wiped myself down as I wasn't used to my body looking like this since it took longer then usual from my lumps, and got redressed into the outfit as I noticed it was snug and I was also able to move freely while wearing it.

When I exited that restroom thing, I noticed my Momma, and the other girl talking to each other with Grandpa as well, and the others were still sleeping. I almost chuckled to myself loud as Daddy was upside-down on his bed again, sleeping deeply as well as with few snores. They saw me coming to them as I was then hugged not by Momma, but the other girl as she blushed while doing so, making me look to them in confusion on my face.

My Momma sighed at me as Grandpa looked amused along with his eyes I could tell, and he simply nudged my Momma with his right elbow, and she then groaned at something without meaning anything, making me even more confused as Grandpa said before Momma could, "Rose, this is Helena Blackwing. You might be confused, but I will explain later on that she is one of your mates." I gave him a blank look at this as I was still hugged by the taller girl. Momma noticed and sighed, giving Grandpa a look as she then moved the hugging girl away with the girl giving my Momma a small glare until she noticed my face and was now smiling at me gently as well, making me look to her now as she, Helene I heard her name was, gently gripped my arms with also coming to my new level of height, "Sweetie, what your Grandpa is trying to tell you is that you and this girl is linked together as.. Girlfriends I guess or something more. I knew that you read from other books back home thanks to your Grandpa explaining some things to me, ok?"

I now had my eyes widened slightly as I turned to the other girl, who waved awkwardly not knowing I blushed somewhat after I noticed she was beautiful for her age, and then back to Momma as Grandpa and her began to give me the talk. Needless to say I was blushing up a storm, and my mate… I guess I have to call her that as it felt right for some reason, chuckled in her hand while sitting on the same bed as me the entire time.

After a while Daddy woke up along with someone new I haven't seen before as well as the others later on. I wasn't introduced to the new person until it was breakfast time as I decided to fly like Daddy, as he chased me in the air and Momma turned into her beast form to join us, as she knew that was the only way she could at least fly with us. I had fun until Grandpa stated breakfast was ready, and I noticed the few others I didn't really get a chance to know was here as they introduced themselves as Abigail Starmoon who kept giving me looks for some odd reason, Jaina Proudmoore, Naruska Everlight as she then headed over to her sister who was still passed out, but was now waking up slowly from my view point.

There was also a lady, who had a title as The First Arcanist, but her name was Thalyssra and she didn't say her last name to us as she briefly grinned at me with her showing me a magic spell to everyone's amusement to think I wouldn't get it down at all. The spell was for showing what time it was, and they were stunned I got it right on the first try. She as well as The Warchief I noticed was here simply listening as I asked them questions, with my parents watching carefully and were also amused about how many I asked them. Even Grandpa looked amused yet without anyone knowing on his face he looked to complicate over something within his head as if deciding on something with him looking at us.

It was also later after we ate; as we were now getting ready to leave now, much to my confusion to my cousin I guess. One of many I assumed as Arukas introduced herself by jumping on me, scaring me with a grin on her face, to which Grandpa and a few others sweat dropped at her antics. We began to talk about random things as everyone was busy doing something to prepare as ten minutes we would be leaving this area to the next one. It was then on a topic Arukas grinned slightly at me, titling her head with her crossing her arms as we were near a wall, me leaning on it since my tail also lazily moved back and forth with me at the same time briefly looked to all the others as they prepared everything for the move, and then at Arukas as she asked me with a somewhat mischievous grin on her face. "So Cousin, something tells me not only Helena is your mate, but that chick, Abigail is as well."

I quickly looked to her now as I then asked in bewilderment, making her also laugh lightly at my face, "What do you mean Arukas?" Arukas simply grinned at me as she then pointed with her arms under her large chest at Abigail who was now caught looking at us before also getting laughed at by both Jaina and Momma as she joined them a few minutes ago to help as well, and looked to me with a grin still on her face, "you see she has been secretly been trying to look at us when she has a chance, mostly at you. Even though she looks older, I think she wouldn't age at all until you might reach hers or so, based off her race that is and class."

I was about to ask why is that, until Grandpa stated besides my other side, making us both jump with a small grin at this on his face, "What she means Rose is that our race from your heritage from me, tends to allow others to age like us if they so choose so. But the Dranei girl's race, and her being a Star Class, makes it she only has one soul-bonded mate to turn to, and that's you my dear granddaughter." He looked to me lastly with his arms crossed while he said that last part, making me look to her as she laughed at something funny was said. Momma was helping my other mate, Helena, carry a heavy-looking box as it vanished somehow within a few moments after. I wondered how they did that, but I had a few other questions in mind as I looked to Grandpa as I think he noticed.

I then asked him, now crossing my arms like he does to his amusement, but under my lumps as I have been calling them besides their real name and my tail also twitching while doing so, "So your saying we live longer than others, that's why they can age like us as you said Grandpa?" He nodded with him looking at everyone almost finishing up moving things as he gave them supplies earlier, but told them to handle it, making them look to him in annoyance as he also pranked them secretly doing so. "Yes, for you see I am actually way too old, yet remain young as I should have been dead by now. But it was thanks to you great-grandmother and grandfather as well as some of their trusted comrades I am like this."

I became confused at this but for some reason, noticed Arukas gave Grandpa a look of sympathy now as if she heard this from him before, and Grandpa then had a dazed look in his eyes slightly as he then now looked to me with him continuing. "They conducted a ritual that saved my own life, but at the price of theirs as well as their own powers increasing my own. Making me no-longer feel any pain, but allowed to keep my emotions and feelings. Able to live a long life, but at a price to not die, even if I was totally destroyed my spirt would eventually recreate a new body as like the original within five minutes outside of it. Clothes included Rose."

Grandpa seemed amused at my shocked yet curious face as he then told me, looking upwards with his eyes even more dazed as if remembering something way back when or as such, "I have seen many wonderful, terrible, and fascinating things my time as an immortal. But the one thing I cherish out of that was able to have children with those related in spirit to my true-soul mate."

Grandpa then flexed his left-hand as he contemplated over something now and saw my current look to him. Grandpa then simply gave me a sad yet soft smile on his face, looking back upwards as he then told me gently, "Rose, when it comes to family as I know you will understand when you have some of your own someday. It means everything to our race, including us, as we are actually related to royalty, you included. I am known as the heir of our old world as well as the current ruler of the world I made for us to live peacefully after since I tried to recreated it like my old home." He then sighed as Grandpa then lost the dazed look as he then stated to me in mirth slightly with him now pointing to my Momma and the others, "Why don't you see if you can help them out. I'm sure they might appreciate the aid Rosalina." I hesitantly nodded as I quickly speed up to join my parents to aid them.

Not known to me once I headed over, both my cousin and Grandpa began to talk amongst themselves right now.

 ** _Brief Normal POV:_**

"You know you will have to tell her everything eventually, right dad?" Arukas stated to her old man, who simply chuckled as he replied, looking at Arukas briefly before shrugging now, as he then also began saying to her in half-agreement, "I know I will, but I think it is best after we leave this world with her family... And future partners as well to come with." Arukas gave him a look now to explain without words as he then simply tapped the left-side of his head with a gloved finger three times and now turned his head to look to her, "I have foreseen it daughter. Some of these people will come with us as a new adventure for them waits beyond their calling. In fact I might tell them I have a plan for the isle they wanted, and place it on our new world, New Harmonus, as a new city for them to relax and live. I might tell them I would be trading partners as well to all the races of this world, as they will eventually need my aid as well as those that wield the blade."

Arukas looked in both shock as well as also being stunned at the same time from what Aeroza saw on her face, and then Arukas softly asked him, motioning to the place before them, "They intend to come here as well as the worlds you seen before in your visions dad?" Aeroza only nodded as he replied back, looking at the fun his first of two granddaughters was having as Rosalina stunned the others at her newfound strength, with the child easily lifting the final cargo that weighed at least seventy tons.

He now chuckled as well as Arukas as Aeroza then finally said, moving away from the wall as she did to with them now heading to the others; mainly to where Naruska was to aid in her dilemma for her sister, by a suggestion he began to have for their benefit. "Let us worry about that for later on, for I seen we will have some fights to deal with." Arukas nodded as she began to help him. He paused as he then motioned briefly with his head to Naruska's area, making his daughter to look to him in slight confusion. "First things first: To aid a future comrade and another potential mate to Rose."

He chuckled in half-humor as Arukas now gapped at this from him behind his back now.

 ** _Rosalina's POV:_**

I looked to my parents as I held their hands nervously since it took at least twelve more minutes than they thought to be ready to head-out.

Grandpa and my cousin then stated that they were sending both Naruska and her sister back to his world, with stunned faces as well as mine for better treatment and he did just that. Arukas waved bye to us as my cousin stated she would eventually come back quickly as she can to us and the portal closed behind her with the two girls, with her carrying; with Naruska's help, Naruska's little sister.

Grandpa then clapped his hands loudly now, getting everyone's attention as he also looked serious. He motioned to the portal as he said in a firm tone yet it was also gentle for understanding, "We will be going onwards now to whatever fate deals to us, so we must be aware at all times." Grandpa then began as well as me and the others, to head to the large portal this place provided for us to go into.

Once I stepped into the gate along with my parents though, everyone was stunned once more as we eventually came to be within a strange tower of sorts, to what I had to guess. There was some kind of energy that felt like Miss Thalyssra's power she showed me that was not only around the glowing lined floors, but in the air as it was coming from the center of entire room. The walls as well as the floor seemed to be made of some kind of white-marbled stone as it was pretty to look at if you appreciate art of sorts. I noticed some statues of what appears to be related to Miss Thalyssra's race with a staff, including a very larger one near the end as it had a half-crescent blue gem that was about three times my size in the air floating, from some magic of some kind. I also felt some kind of strange, yet foul energy being emitted around this place, and I couldn't understand as to how I can feel this strange energy, but I saw the others that could also detect it made a face slightly as well to this.

But it was Miss Thalyssra who I was concerned about as well as Miss Jaina and my Godmother or Auntie, as I began to think of her like that in my mind was giving stunned looks on their faces as if they have been here before. "How can this place be here? It isn't possible correct?" Stated or asked a bewildered Thalyssra to Grandpa as he was about to reply until Jaina and my Godmother had a revelation-like look on both of their faces as the others also saw this, and I was wondering what it might mean until a new portal showed up with another group.

The Alliance as I was told by my Godmother had to travel separately from our group as there were other rooms that needed to be cleared out before meeting back up. I noticed it only consisted of five others that remained to what I was told by Miss Jaina, including the leader of the outfit, a Night Elf as I was told by Miss Thalyssra. She was pretty even though her outfit was ripped and torn slightly as she rode on a white large cat of sorts that had long teeth from the top of its mouth. The others seemed to be champions of sorts as one of them looked to be a wolf-man of some kind, in somewhat similar armor the other girls I had befriended, who after consideration by Grandpa, left earlier then Arukas and Naruska to his world for rest and getting better as they were somehow poisoned when I asked later on.

There was also a second Night Elf girl who was shorter by the leader by a few inches, who looked to be a mixed class as she had both gold-plated armor and mail armor mixed together, and had a large broadsword that was etched in runes with a glowing ruby orb within the blade near the hilt. She also seemed to be younger then the leader as she looked to be the same age as Helena is but mostly resembled the leader as if she is either her daughter, or younger sibling.

The other two shocked me the most as one of them looked like a humanoid-like tiger-cat as well as the other looked to be an insect-girl of sorts. I didn't notice though that they stared at me in brief shock as the necklaces I didn't know Grandpa gave them, glowed once they saw me; now looking both bewildered and confused at me as I just was looking around with my surroundings.

She quickly as well as the others headed over to us, panting as well as them as if they had battled hard, as they then after catching her breath told us in accented English, "We were able to make it out alive with the last room taking most of our forces and also defeating them easily." They took noticed of our members, but were stunned at my being here, to which they were stunned once more at the tail from behind me as it waved back and forth nervously. Grandpa as well as my parents noticed this as well as the others.

Grandpa quickly got the five's attention now by a quick snap of his gloved-fingers from his left-hand as he now begin stating to them while also gathering me away from my parents; who looked to him curiously, but understanding as he also gently placed both his hands on my shoulders. This made me look up to him as he was mainly looking at the new group members, "For those that have just come here to join our group to defeat this place, this is my one of two Granddaughters, Rosalina Potter. She is the daughter to my own daughter, Selene here and her soon to be mate, Broly." I noticed when I turned to them they both blushed briefly at Grandpa's terms to them about us and smirked slightly at their reactions as well as the others who chuckled or kept it to themselves.

I then asked curiously to both my parents as they in turn looked to me. I still had that one question on my mind though, "Momma, Daddy, can you tell me now where babies come from?" I only asked this as they as well as Grandpa to his humored look earlier didn't include that into the talk, they only explain what actual changes might happen to my body, but not the entire talk at all. I noticed they both paled at this, and the others chuckled or looked amused at my question, and I turned to them and asked with a tilt to my head with my tail raised in a question mark slightly, "What?" Before my parents could tell me something else entirely, the area suddenly felt somewhat heavy in sudden pressure.

I then noticed as well as everyone that the middle part of this place began to distort as something was coming slowly into focus. I dense cloud of what was green-like energy was slowly forming into a figure of a person as far as not only I, but the others could tell. however when I looked to my Godmother/Auntie and her rival, to what I think she is, I saw them looked like they have suddenly seen a ghost of sorts.

Then suddenly a green shockwave knocked us all off our feet with it making us also land on the floor. When we got up to see, we were stunned at seeing a person now there, giving us a wicked grin with his red-glowing eyes. I noticed he was mostly greened-skinned, and looked to be a species related to my friend Jenna Bloodstone or that man Thrall if I recalled. But I knew it was a male as he had a greyish-white beard with him also having a dark-leather-like cape that covered most of his body, but he also had black-small-claw-like fingernails on each of his fingertips, to know he like most of the others had five fingers. He also to make me scared slightly, had skulls on some horns as best I can describe, coming out of his back through the cloak he wore, and randomly placed. He also had a strange looking purple staff that also had skulls on them, including one that looks not human as well. He also had two plated-iron-like shoulder pads with runes etched into them, and a necklace made out of smaller skulls around his neck with a belt buckle with an inhuman skull as well. On his tusk-like horns I now noticed were also cast-studded irons of sorts on each one near the top of them.

He now smirked at us as he gripped his staff briefly, making the skulls on them shake and click together while doing so, "So, you have finally come to see me once again. I may have failed on summoning my master to this world in a perfect form to use, but at least I can get my vengeance upon you mortals now." I saw Miss Thalyssra glare at him, her weapon out as I was in awe about it as it was a staff as well, but unlike the creepy stranger's staff, it felt like it was like this place slightly. Arcane energy if what I remember right from Miss Thalyssra talk to me was. It seemed to be connected with arcane crystals of sorts, making it resemble to one of the statues weapons to which I gasped as that statue was her in this place. It looks like a tear drop, but not made of water as far as describing to my sight as I can see, and it gave off the same energy as this place with a mist-like effect.

"Gul'dan. Why am I not surprised you might have been brought back for just that." Gul'dan to which the green Orc I recalled the race's name was called, now scoffed at her as he re-gripped his staff hard briefly, sand then traightening out slightly as well as he responded to her words with Gul'dan motioning to the place before doing so, "you should know that the Legion isn't finished at all with this world, as yet the war for my master hasn't even began to fathom your worlds outcome to your worlds forces, against his. As in secret he has eyes to other certain worlds as well, but to what I am not sure of." He then looked to me with him grinning slightly, making me hide behind my Momma now as he noticed both her and my Daddy.

He grinned once more as if he was expecting them to be at this specific place, but kept it to himself as Gul'dan then stated to all of us, "So the child is here then and now out of that dragon's grasp. Pity, now I might be able to make use of her after I deal with you, and every last one of you!" He shouted the last part as he slammed his staff with the same green energy with it causing a small shockwave to be emitted from where he was just standing as he began to laugh wickedly to himself. To what I could see, creatures of sorts began to be showing up out of the green energy.

I saw everyone getting ready to fight as I then decided to get ready too, and also to my brief shock, I began to say something automatically with my right-hand outreached to my side, " **From within the light and the darkness, I call you forth, Arisa!** " My weapon showed itself now with a quick flash of light and energy formed with my powers as well as his area around me, and I was stunned to find a regular katana of sorts with few gems that were twelve different colored gems fused with the blade. I then heard my weapon's voice in my head began to talk to me, in a young yet mature young woman's voice as always, " _be careful Rosalina, he isn't what he seems. Just watch out as he will be very hard to defeat my dear._ "

I nodded as I was also stunned to see Lucemon and my first partner, Flare to come out of my digivice with them now standing side by side of me, making me look to the angel digimon as he noticed and now scoffed at me with him stating in a rather bored tone, yet with something hidden within his voice now from the enemies now surrounding all of us. Some of the others surprised by them showing up just like that, "What? Your partner's and I decided we were the only ones capable being out at the moment, plus if that child of mine is here, I want to deal damage to whoever took you and her."

Mostly to all those that knew I had partner digimon, sweat dropped to his remark to this situation, but simply put it to the side as they charged us. Attacks were being used as were many spells and slash sounds as each of these demons I had to guess were slaughtered where they stood. I was even fighting them as some of the demons were stunned to find as when they were seeing some of their comrades were defeated, instead of dying the demon way, as well as Gul'dan's notice as he was saying random things, was channeling his own power to do something, inwardly smirked at this as they were not sent back to the twisting nether, but faded away to some other unknown place; freed as a demon out of service and left to their own devices. I even slashed and blasted others at the same time with magic-infused-Ki attacks I didn't know I could do on some of the bigger ones with armor.

It felt like hours as wave after wave kept coming at us.

When it seemed to lessen up however, Gul'dan shouted loudly as he then slammed his staff once more, a spiral-like wave of purple and green energy swirling around his form as it went into the sky making a vortex of sorts, and three purple-like meteors as far as I could tell, quickly headed to us as we then yelped as we all quickly leapt away, with me accidently taking a succubus demon to her shock out of the way as well as she would have been destroyed as a result to the impact. I accidently grabbed her by her forearm when I did this and not noticed she shivered as if she was truly shocked by something unexpectedly present from within her core of magic to mine.

A few of them were lucky though as they quickly fled but to most of them, were instantly killed off by the blast of them landing on them, and being absorbed into the three purple things. The demon I saved was simply gapping at me, with a somewhat knowing glint in her eyes as her thin-like tail with a dagger-tip waved slightly back and forth. I noticed mostly everyone as well as my parents were simply watching in horror as the three purple energy spheres began to change into three powerful-looking demons. But I didn't get a chance to notice as I suddenly felt like a quick sharp pain in both my own head and heart, and then rather quickly it vanished as if I didn't feel it at all.

I then heard the succubus say something to me now, as I wondered briefly how I knew of her race in the first place as well as I didn't know it at all from the start, and I briefly looked to her confusedly as I asked her now seeing we might have time before we might have to fight these things I guess, "What?"

The succubus stood at least 5'9 in height, and she had a rather good-looking body as it was a mixture of both being flexible, and exotic with some muscle definition showing from her normal attire as every succubus has in this world. She was different though as her skin was a regular light-tan tone as she also had light-brown or close to my hair color as it can be that was only to her shoulders, and she also had two small black horns with a gem on her forehead that was red-colored as well as star-shapred. Her eyes were also the same color as mine as I thought they were dark-red before grabbing her.

She now gave me a look as if I didn't think I was listening, and then said in a surprised accent that somehow seems to be just like mine yet older-sounding with her arms now crossed; with her tail also waving in an agitated state of mind as well. "Master, we don't have time for this. What is it you want me to do?" I had my jaw dropped as I didn't think of what she meant or called me right away, but I shrugged as the demons now were beginning to cast spells at us as I also quickly stated to her, "Just help us out ok? We need to find My Mia from this place, and defeat someone here." She simply nodded as she then flew with an impressive wing-span that was about the size of two eagles wingspans combined that was also mixed with blue lines of sorts, and sped rather quickly. She began dealing damage to some imps they summoned for us to fight against as they also began to channel some kind of ritual against us with Gul'dan chanting along side them.

When we were able to defeat the imp, the large one that was armored, the gigantic imp demon lord I guess, began to fight us. It didn't take us long to defeat him as Daddy used a single Ki-blast after the imp boss was nearly dead, instantly vaporizing it to nothing as we now had to face to what appeared to be dogs of sorts, but they were twisted as well as having no furs, all red skin, and black-horn-like ridges on their spines with canine skulls for faces fused with a fleshed one, as we defeated them one by one making us confused each time.

I had to jump quickly away from Momma then in hurt-mixed-surprise as she tried to suddenly attack me with tears in her eyes saying 'sorry' as I noticed then she wasn't in control of her body anymore; with a strange symbol on her head now; since she was in her regular spirit form at this very moment. So not only we had to dodge and not deal damage to our allies and my Momma, but we had to defeat the dogs. Eventually we were able to kill all but one as I slashed it, making it howl before changing into an orb as I was gasping to much of the others shock with it then getting absorbed into me; not realizing later on I gained a new pet to play with later as it changed as a result from doing this.

Then the fel-guard boss came at us, slashing at each of us rather quickly and slamming with his feet making some of us get hit by its shockwave attacks, but eventually he too was defeated as Gul'dan snarled with him shouting loudly, his chanting finished as he glowed green as well as purple now; the same with the last demon boss. "Enough fools! Now face my power re-awakened once more from the blessing of Saragas!" He struck the demon boss with some kind of shadow-like bolts of electricity, making it groan in agony before vaporizing into a mist-like energy then and that mist began to get quickly be absorbed by this Orc guy.

My demon, I had to guess as she keeps calling me master on most of the fights, stood next to me now as well to my surprise my two mates; as well as Miss Thalyssra, Momma who was now healed and no longer had that strange-looking symbol on her forehead; after we had to cut Momma in order to free herself from his control as well as the others he did as well, and my Godmother Sylvanas, got prepared as a shockwave hit us all.

The Orc then began to be placing us to who we were grouped with inside a forced-field-like barrier making us get separated as we then had no choice but to dodge some green-flames appearing suddenly from the ground as Gul'dan was at this time, slowly changing. A purple mixed green energy he has, swirled around him quickly. The result we also had to deal with was some green eyeballs that he sent from his body at us or we end up having an explosion.

I was surprised as well as those near me, I was able to nab a strangely orange one with a yellow eye color as it only changed into a mist, and then got absorbed into me like the hound thing. The other eyeballs kept attacking along with the others, as they kept exploding with them growing slightly before glowing to do so. After a few more moments of nothing but dodging flames he randomly conjured as he was finished changing now and his spell-like eyeballs that tend to explode, we were shocked as when the barriers faded away, it was a demonic-looking version of Gul'dan we were seeing.

His cloak glowed red and orange with power as well as the skulls, he also had red-orange skin now also as his eyes looked to be glowing like the fire of the demons itself, his face was in a bigger snarl as he grew twice his size now, and his staff was missing with his horns on his back also took on a more darker appearance. He noticed most of our faces as he laughed harshly at us with him stating loudly in a demonic tone now, **"I have now returned to my full power granted by my master once again!"** Gul'dan glared at us all then and then laughed once more in fake humor, channeling a spell of sorts that looked to be tainted.

He then stated loudly, looking at me briefly before hearing my Momma and a few others, as well as my Daddy gasp as they glowed somewhat a purple color with them now appearing to be weak and also in pain from whatever he was doing to them. **"Now let's see if you can save those from my wrath, Cala-Teudra-Flenaxus!"** I gasped loudly in shock, as well as those not covered in the purple aura as they were changed into a purple orb in quick transformation, and began to quickly speed to the well-thing he was now away from, and I by my own instincts quickly grabbed my Momma's orb, and I was being dragged by my feet; as I was pulling with all my strength doing so.

I heard Arisa shouting to me to let go within my head, as well as Momma as she could still talk while in this form now. However to much of both their dying protests, I refused and I didn't noticed Gul'dan seemed to be amused as well as intrigued at my antics before summoning the orb with my Momma to him as I also lost my footing with me going along with Momma's orb form to his hand. Gul'dan then grasped my neck quickly to the protests of everyone not affected as he simply waved with them now having no choice now, but to face more demons he summoned to fight against. **"So, little one, you defied the will of a servant; reborn for the Legion's purposes of this world as well as future worlds, to save your pathetic mother?"**

I glared defiantly at him as he simply chuckled now with his grip to my neck harder to the protest of both my parent's shouts, him noticing my Momma's threats and telling him to let me go or he would regret it. I briefly noticed the others switched places as they were ok, but Daddy saw me in the position I was in; my weapon slightly still griped in my hands as well as being choked by this person, Gul'dan if I heard right. He gave me a grin-like smirk now as he made me look to him in his glowing eyes as he then also spoke with both curiosity, and something else to make me have to listen to him. **"So I can clearly see you have plenty of spirit little one, but no matter. You as the rest of these fools will fall down to the Legion's might as well as mine. But I find myself intrigued by you, a child with untold potential that is wasted on the will of good natured others. Let me make a deal with you girl."** He gestured to the orb, and then to me with a wider grin on his features, **"join us, the Legion that is and I will spare everyone here this very moment, and if you refuse… You will not like to what I have to do in order to get what I as well as the Legion might want, as your mother's fate is currently in my hands."**

He now lessened his grip on my throat but I glared still in defiance as I then stared, coughing slightly as I now felt both my Momma and my weapon worry if I do or don't accept this deal. He didn't flinch as I suddenly spat on his face as I stated defiantly to Gul'dan, "Never, I will never serve someone who tends to bully others. I hate bullies." He sighed in fake sadness as my only answer to this, and suddenly he gripped my throat once again before having a gleam in his eyes rather suddenly, and he then stated to me softly in fake pity, **"Oh, so unwise little girl."** Gul'dan now tossed my Momma's orb form when he grasped it out of my hands harshly to my protests; almost cutting my hands from his claws, and tossed it behind us as Momma was back to her human form now, panting in minor exhaustion.

Momma now had wide eyes as she also looked panicked as well as me, since the others couldn't do anything as more mobs kept on showing up. Gul'dan quickly began to channel some fire into his free hand as he gripped me tighter, and it also began to mix with both of the green energy and some tainted energy I felt earlier from him. He made me look to my Momma as well as him at the same time as it was now the size of a beach ball with his channeled free-hand in the air while doing so as he harshly stated to me with both remorse as well as fake sadness in his voice now, **"if only you joined us, you wouldn't have to suffer as you watch your mother now die."**

I was trying to shout to my Momma as he tossed a rather fast flame-energy sphere he conjured to Momma who froze at not knowing what to do, and it hit her making me freeze in place as time seem to stand still. A miniature explosion was now at my Momma's area to where he tossed her to as well as his flame sphere attack. He looked to me with a wicked grin on his face now, to which changed quickly to a hint of worry and slow growing fear as an aura began to form around myself.

I was slowly and clearly being seen by everyone, making the demons noticed as well as the others. I gave him a harsh glare now as I saw my Momma slightly burnt and not moving at all, seeing only red in my vision only as I kept glaring at the Orc, stating lowly as well as harshly for a girl my age to him as it grew louder with each of my words. "You may do with me as much as you want. You may even try to kill me… But... No one hurts my MOMMA!" I yelled as he was sent a few feet away from me, and then right smack-dab into a wall the same way, leaving a slight indent of his entire body. The demons were now being dealt with, and from my mind I felt Arisa say one thing as she was re-absorbed into me now in agreement to herself at this situation. " _He just made a very, very big mistake. The fool._ "

I yelled as I was very angry and upset, as well as deep sadness about Momma being dead from what I saw from my mind; as my emotions began to empower me too much as a blast suddenly came from me as I then exploded in untold amounts of raw power. I didn't know it at the time, but this was shocking Daddy as he knew what was happening as the demons were now wiped out except those that quickly changed sides rather fast as they joined the others to their amusement from my display of power. At the same time, Grandpa's spell-barrier-thing he casted once more with success this time, protected them as well as my Momma's body from the blast; which was unknown to me.

When the area was now no longer covered in an explosion, everyone including Gul'dan was stunned as I was in my Saiyan Two form, but there were some changes as my face was holding nothing but pure rage at him with my eyes also being all white, and my aura emitted small electric pulses as well as static every time I moved. My chest also grew at least half-cup to be close to a D-Cup now from this as well as my muscles grew briefly; giving me a more athletic look while in this form.

I then glared harshly at him with nothing but even more rage and hatred, as everyone was chilled at my voice now since I spoke with both venom as well as ice in it; as I only pointed to the Orc with a malice-like grin on my face. "You. You will suffer as much pain as my Momma suffered fool." He didn't get a chance to remark as I was instantly in front of him as I then also punched very hard, making him gasp as blood was then produced quickly into the air from his mouth mixed with his own spit. I grabbed him then by his collar of his robes, and tossed him up into the air as I held both my arms back and a green-like energy began to emit from both of my palms, fusing together with my magic as I was aware yet not as I was going straightly by my blood-based instincts as it grew even brighter and then I quickly shoved it in front of me yelling loudly as a large beam of energy was cast with it quickly covering the Orc without any time for him to move; him yelling in agony as it hit him.

I didn't hear what the others had to say as he fell down rather quickly with a thud, but to my inner surprise even though I was still enraged he chuckled as he casually stood up, wiping his mouth as he then briefly looked to the others and then to me as he grinned widely, and then stated loudly for everyone to hear him, his arms in the air at his sides. **"So your power is revealed at least. But to tell you the truth girl…. I was also holding back!"** He yelled as his power caused a shockwave, making the others get behind another barrier as the wave demolished the upper parts of this area that was created for him, and they were then stunned to see certain events happening once more from a few people that remembered this, but different as he began to glow a sinister aura around himself, and stated harshly to me as I held back or was trying to as my instincts were telling me to simply charge him, and deal more damage.

He was now taller as they remembered this was the final form now that not only they, but their champions along with Khadgar had to face. He simply shouted as he charged at me as well as me to him, no longer fighting it anymore as we dealt blows, spells, random transportation around this place, and kept attacking each other as I dealt blows as well as him to me.

It was a never ending battle for everyone as more and more mobs kept showing, and me against Gul'dan as some parts of our bodies were showing some blood, mine was to my hidden surprise even though we were still attacking each other with all our might, blue for some reason with golden specks in it. It was finally at an end as I did the last move, blasting him in close range with a short burst of my powers imbedded into it as the entire fight I was going by instinct entirely. He slumped as he was still in this new form, but grinned non-the-less at me as he looked up with his eyes changing back to normal, red and glowing as he spit green blood of sorts out of his mouth to the ground in front of him, and I appeared right in front of him without my face changing as it was stern as well as not forgiving.

He spoke normally now as his power was almost depleted, yet remained as he groaned in small amounts of pain moving to look at me, almost kneeling in fact, "So.. You have bested me in a fight little girl… cough… I have to say… I'm impressed as you should have had joined with the Legion. With your power…. you would have been unstoppable." I only gave him a look without words as he scoffed at this, and then grinned normally to my surprise as he then fell on the ground with the mobs were lessening now, and some of them even retreating as they were only summoned by him. But those that now remained loyal to me I had to guess, remained which in total was at least or close to a thousand as all but a few then quickly left without words to the suggestion of Grandpa to his world.

Gul'dan simply chuckled as to my shock now as my instincts were now threatening to take control completely, he gathered what remained of his energy as he merely sent it into the ground making me now worry, only small as I now have more rage being built up that I can control for some reason. "Let's see if you can handle missing your parents as they are sent away. The one who brought me back, especially your mother… cough… being… alive." He then died in front of me as I widened my eyes quickly at his words, my instincts instantly gone as I saw some green energy engulfing both my parents as they then vanished somewhere, with me seeing my Momma's eyes in both fear and panic as she tried to reach-out to me with tears in my eyes as well.

I then began to suddenly pant as my power was now gone, returning me to normal but I felt my chest was slightly heavier now as that transformation made me gain that cup size permanently I had to guess. I then got on my knees as I placed my hands to my face as I began crying to myself now, everything going at once as I felt like I was unstoppable and yet, filled with nothing but rage, hate, and anger at him as well as sadness thinking he killed my Momma, but let her barely live so I cannot be who I was, Rosalina, as my instincts almost took control over me. My partners as they were injured were quickly sent back into my digivice to heal up.

The Demons stated that remained told all of us that they were under my rule as well as to my descendants, to mostly everyone's shocked silence at the leading one that looked to be an Eredar General female, as they too came out of the vortexes to defeat us. She was mostly armored so I couldn't see what she looked like underneath it all, but I did see crystal-blue eyes under the helmet even though I was now crying still, but not as hard. She also had a perfect figure from both training as well as combat fighting, and yet a decent chest and waist. Unlike most Ererdar as I noticed that only some of them as well have the same thing: light-green skin with red-like tiger stripes on their arms and legs.

The demon I somehow converted, to what she stated as we were resting for a few moments as I was still sad about my parents are being gone, told me her name was Hintala, and she had no last name. She blushed lightly at me while she began to inform me as they will retreat for now into a world of my choosing. It was at that point Grandpa told the rest; seeing my state of mind once again, to head to his world as his world would be safe there and might find more troops to aid me if what I and the others heard right.

She seemed surprised at this as she felt his power as it was like mine, but agreed as they all left quickly through a portal he created for them to travel to, and told them they were sent by him as well. She before she left as she was the last one to leave, winked and blew me a kiss to my confusion even though I was sad still, as it vanished behind them. I still felt upset even though they tried to comfort me, Hintala and a few others as I was now on my knees once more, but hugging them this time as I was on the ground, crying hard once more.

It was a few moments when I did this I felt a hand on my shoulder, seeing my Godmother truly giving me a look of sympathy as I suddenly got up and quickly hugged her, making her gasp in surprise as the others understood. She simply as well as awkwardly still, not used to hugs I guess, gave me a pat on my back gently as she tried to calm me down. "It seems Deathwing wants both my new daughter, and my granddaughter's father, Broly for some odd reason. We must not allow this to pass if what I just seen is coming." Grandpa stated to everyone, making them all turn to him as they began to talk with each other.

I only kept crying, but also listened as I knew I could do both at the same time. I was then touched on my shoulder now by that Night Elf lady who seems to be powerful as if she was blessed by someone, who gave me looks of understanding as she as well as my Godmother since they seen each other's eyes in minor agreement as well as the others as a new portal then appeared. We all trudged on with me being held by the Warchief as most of the others understood. It was as if they too have lost a parent or parents in their lives as we then entered the new area, after Grandpa healed everyone as well as myself, making feel better with no injuries anymore.

This new place made most of those that lived on this world freeze in place, including my Godmother/Auntie, as Jaina stated to herself as she was near us looking at where we were sent to by via portal. "The Frozen Throne…" Miss Jaina trailed off as I saw we were on some kind of tall tower as in the center was a glowing blue rune as well as it being placed in a circle of sorts, with spike-like towers at each edge of this place, and most of this area was covered in both metal, and ice. In front of our gaze a few feet or so away, was ice-like stairs as it lead to a metallic looking throne of sorts, with no one in or sitting on it.

Grandpa then stated to us as he was looking to see if anything is out of the ordinary from this new version of the Icecrown Citadel's top, at least from his stories he told me on some worlds last night, "We have some time to rest I believe. This place is still dormant and not yet brought him here for us to face just yet." He said that last part I think to both my Godmother as well as Miss Jaina, as they briefly nodded as I was now crying only a little, accepting that we may have to fight to get my parents back. But suddenly on the throne an ice-like transportation mist of sorts began to happen, and Grandpa muttered loudly enough to all of us, my Godmother placing me behind her surprisingly as I still felt drained somehow from the last fight I had, "Seems I spoke to soon everyone."

When it began to vanish now, sitting on the throne was a man as far as I could tell with pure-white to mixture of silver hair, glowing blue eyes within a sinister-like helmet or crown I had to guess, and his armor resembled my two friends, but only made for a human male. On his side though was what gave me shivers as it was a sword that didn't feel right to me for some odd reason as I could also tell by my Godmother's face as well as a few others it unnerved them as well. The weapon was a longsword of sorts, with glowing runes like the big one on the ground near us in that circle. It also had a small dragon's skull-like face with glowing blue eyes near the hilt of the dreaded blade as it seemed to be looking right at me for some odd reason or other as I shivered once more, getting concerned looks on the people near me as well as my mates.

The man was currently looking at us as if he was both bored and yet also was intrigued by us at the same time as he then also responded in a echoed like chuckle as when he spoke, chilling me even more in my spine as I was afraid of him for some reason. "So the champions of this new... Incursion has been brought to my domain within this place. I may be not in control of my own, but I could tell that those among you all are quite powerful in their own might." I thought I felt him looking right at me when he said that last part as he then slowly got up, and slowly began to descend downwards to us as he grabbed his blade with him holding it in his right-metallic-hand now, as when he was on the last step, pointed to us as he chuckled once more to himself, "So it would seem this time I might actually get a true battle then I had before I died, back on the real former throne I once ruled over. But for those that have not seen me before, let me state to who I am…" He then began to channel some aura around himself as I knew from Grandpa that this place gave those within, new abilities as I could somehow guess along with the others. He then blasted a small amount of ice away from himself pointing to me with the sword, but stated to everyone, "The former Lich King, Arthas Menathil. Now come then fools, as I unleash my new powers my master has given to me to deal with you all!"

Arthas as I now knew who he was, quickly slammed his blade into the ground as an icy-like wave then began to quickly head to us, making me dodge along with my Godmother as it was aimed at mostly us, and I was panting as I still felt drained somewhat, but slowly getting better as I felt more energy flowing through me.

Skeletons of sorts, and ghouls to my disgust began to come out of the ground now, and I only knew of them thanks to Grandpa as well. They seemed off though as some darkness was being emitted from within their bodies as I could tell, along with Grandpa as we all attacked them with our might. I yelped though as I had to dodge along with my Godmother who got separated from me by the swing of Arthas's blade as he chuckled to himself as he just kept up with my speed, and stated to me with a look in his eyes, "you seemed to be the most powerful besides some of the others within my domain girl. Come, fight me with all your worth!" I then accidently bumped into Miss Jaina after I was then running form him.

Miss Jaina gave me a stunned look briefly before yelping along with me, as we were almost sliced by Arthas's blade. She then dragged me along with her, as he chased us with a gleam in his eyes mixed with something I saw as I briefly looked back at him for, didn't know what as he chased us to the throne. Miss Jaina and I was cornered now as she stood in front of me, protecting me from what I think was a unreadable gaze from the man, and then stated firmly in a position I didn't know at all as she had in both hands, empowered arcane orbs of sorts to the former Lich King who also gave her a look as well, "Arthas, what do you want from Rosalina here. She shouldn't be of any of your concern as most of us who downed you back there are right here and now, where you can face us."

He chuckled as he simply shrugged giving Miss Jaina a look and then to me before looking back with a small smile I think I could tell from his voice somehow, "I have no interest with the child or you after all my dear Jaina, but it is not me who is controlling the way I do things, it is my master. He wants her for some reason or other, so stand aside and I will spare you." I noticed Miss Jaina seemed surprised at this, and she briefly looked to me as I think she saw I was still tired, yet ready to fight if I had to and looked back to him with a small glare on her face, her orbs of arcane power within her hands glowing even more brightly as Miss Jaina stated to him defiantly, and loud, "even if you're not in control at the moment, I will never let your harm a child once more when you were not you… My old friend!"

She stunned him as she simply shoved her hands in front of her body, blasting him in the air as he landed with on a few steps as he then tumbled and landed to his embarrassment as well as my giggles slightly, on his butt as he muttered in complaint. He then stood and summoned more mobs for the others to face as they were down to the last one, as he also marched right back up to us, his blade now pointing at Miss Jaina. I then stepped up in front of Miss Jaina as she seemed surprised as well as him, at the surprised grunt he emitted when I then shouted loudly, my magic blasting him back down the steps once more while doing so, "Leave Miss Jaina alone!" Mostly everyone, including me noticed Arthas was now displaying a tick mark on his helm for some reason, and shouted loudly as the mobs disintegrated into particles of ice and was then blown away from the strange wind being emitted now all around us, "ENOUGH!"

Everyone besides me as well as Miss Jaina were blasted to the floor by an icy-wave of wind from Arthas himself, and he then stated rather loudly with his blade in the air now as we all felt something enter this area, to what I don't know as he laughed now pointing at them all with a fact of hidden emotion in his tone of voice, "Now bare witness as I bring forth a entity that was rumored to be within the Old Citadel by the first Lich King within here." I felt a chill go up my spine at those words as he began to chant something in a empowered tone of voice now; making everyone brace themselves to what he might be summoning back if it is true, as the helmet bestows the wearer knowledge of old and new. " ** _From the depths of the realm of eternal ice of the citadel, I summon you to my need. Come forth Mazune of both ice and flame, and aid me on my time of need. Arise and come forth!_** "

The ground suddenly began to shake and somehow moan, as if something was coming from within the area itself. The runes this place had begun to glow an icy blue as some mist began to be emitted from each rune source including the throne behind me and Miss Jaina with us simply watching as it began to gather up in the large part of this places ceiling. It was taking form as some small amounts of flames were also somehow being brought into existence, as it slowly took on a form of a humanoid dragon of sorts. When it fully formed, it was completely encased itself in very large wings that glowed both of flame and ice as we guessed it was like the rest of the creature. It then dropped suddenly and then uncurled its wings as we had to cover our eyes as it descended now and softly yet gently touched the ground.

We were surprised that it was a female who wore plated armor that was mixed with the metal around this place, and she had her own wings then shrink to a normal wing-span as she was over twenty feet tall. She had pointed ears like the elves of this world wit her also having a perfect hourglass figure, yet also some good amount of pure muscle showing she since she had little to no fat on her frame. She also had four dragon-like tails from behind her that were at first waving around frantically before settling down with them now lazily moving back and forth in perfect harmony to each other. She also had skin that resembled to that of ice, yet seemed to be warm as we saw she also had dragon-like skin mixed within. Her face was mostly human except when she opened her eyes, they were an amber-scarlet mixed color with dragon-like pupils and shape. Her face though was slim, yet almost heart shaped as she had two runes of sorts on both sides of her cheeks, and on her forehead was a gem of sorts that glowed briefly with power before settling down. There was also random rings from the inside of her wings that matched the rune colors on her face, which was pure-white in color. She also wielded two large swords that each glowed differently, one was glowing as if it was made of the ice of the world itself, and the other in flames as if one touch, and you will be burned instantly. Her hair was also lavender with a mixture of red streaks going down them as she had golden bracelets on both her wrists and ankles, with runes etched into them as well. This was Mazune, the Destructive Angel of Icy Flames, and one of the Long-Lost Summons of the Hybrid Aeons.

Mazune looked at all of us before mainly looking at me, like she was staring right into my soul of sorts, as far as I can tell. I gasped as she winked at me before looking to Arthas and asking in a sweet yet mature-young female's voice to him; not bowing or kneeling but simply standing at her place in the air at him. "Why have you thou summon me, former Lich King of Azeroth?"

Arthas grinned now as if he expected this person to show as he then stated to her, now pointing his blade to me as I gasped and then hid behind Miss Jaina as she briefly looked to me before glaring right back at him, "I need you to take care of those that want's the girl away from my grasp, for my master wants her to be part of-" "I refuse, former Lich King." Mazune interrupted with a glare on her face to him from his starting orders to her, making him look to her in slight bewilderment, and then growled as he pointed his blade to her threatening as he now shouted to her. This was making everyone to look at him as well as me, and I peeked out from behind Miss Jaina as he did this, "You dare defy me! The one who summoned you back to our realm as to orders of the Lich King?" Arthas faltered as she snorted as if that was funny and then crossed her arms under her chest as she then floated slightly higher then as she also gave him a pointed look and stated calmly to him; as if he was clearly stupid, "Even though you were once known as the Lich King, I do not serve you anymore or any future Lich Kings from now on as you have broken the code of the Lich, a while back, even in death and rebirth of life."

Mazune then looked to me and I gasped as a burning sensation was on my right arm with me noticing a symbol showing with Miss Jaina looking at it with both confusion and worry as she tried to calm me as it hurt very badly. After a few moments it stopped as I saw it was now next to the symbol like my other creature was, making me confused at the image-like rune. The symbol looked like something from Japan, a name I think as I noticed her glare softened, and the rune vanished along with my imaginary friend's rune he bestowed onto me. I gasped as a burning sensation was on my forehead now. Then as it began it quickly stopped as I was confused by Miss Jaina's gasp as well as the others as she touched my forehead. It felt weird for some reason as I touched it and I gasped as well now as I felt something hard there.

"So it is true… A summoner has been awakened as a Chosen of Three." She muttered to herself loudly, making everyone look to me as my magic began to act up as I gasped again as in front of my face was a mirror of sorts as it then showed me I was the same mostly, but now I had a somewhat large pearl-like gem on my forehead, and at the moment it showed that Japan symbol, and it was a mixture of both red and blue like Mazune's wings. I jumped as the mirror exploded small into a mist of dust and went away now as we all heard Mazune then stated, mainly looking at me with a warm smile on her face, "It would be an honor to work with thou Summoner. If you need me, call my name, Mazune." She then burst into both a misty-like ice and bright flames.

When as she vanished, making Arthas look to me dumbfounded as the rest of them, but he then looked angry from his posture as he was about to do something bad, until we all felt a sudden pressure making him freeze in place. It was not coming from Grandpa, who vanished and appeared next to me as he checked me over, making me worry slightly if this gem was bad or not, but he then smiled before looking up and we all did so as I gasped again as well as a few others as a black vortex was now showing up. It then spitted out a large, black-rock like crystal near Arthas, and the vortex then shrunk till it was gone.

The crystal suddenly began to crack and Arthas was then knocked off his feet unconscious as a voice began to laugh wickedly as the crystal still kept braking apart, but a dark-like mist was being casted all around us as I cowered in fear since it was Deathwing's voice being echoed. "So you all have failed on fighting the fool's deity for the citadel... Or the old former deity of the citadel as I brought a part of it into my domain. No matter, now face you new challenge. Behold a servant of the old gods, Jo'cando, The Demon of Fear!"

The mist then began to get sucked up as I felt as well as those like Grandpa who can detect magic, left us as it was a demonic looking drake of sorts with tentacles like those squid-things I was told about by Grandpa as well, but it was pitch-black with four red eyes on each side of its head. It stood up to thirty feet tall, and was muscled enough to know it was very powerful, but it had a gleam in each of its eyes to know it was smart as well. It also wore some strange armor of sorts that gave a sickly feel too it's surroundings as if it was poison of sorts, but not as it vanished; as it then got absorbed into the demon-thing. Its face was a dragon, but it had two pincher's near its mouth, and it had a spiked tail at the end with the tentacles being behind his back, as I sure it was a male from what it wore at least. It also had mostly human-based structure, but its feet were also to those of a dragon as well. It was also griping a blade made out of the mist as it looked sharp, jagged, and above all else, evil looking. It blinked a few times before roaring in a demonic tone as it then quickly got its blade and swiped at us, and I felt as well as everyone as a presence entered our heads, and he stated to us from the creature's mind itself. " **You mortals have no idea what has been brought upon you fools. Gaze to my blade of the shadowed abyss of torture and fear, and witness your demise!** "

I then gasped as most of us did, but didn't show it as it casted our deepest fears.

I was suddenly strapped down and quickly saw I looked like my old self, yet at what I think was at least five or six before I met my Momma, and I began to shiver as I knew I was back at their home as during that time when it happened without my aunt being here or her son, my old and former cousin Dudley. The door as I knew I was in the basement of this place opened and heavy thud-like footsteps began to approach as it stomped on the stairs. I shivered some more as it was Uncle Vernon, who looked menacing even more as he had a dagger in his right hand, giving me a wicked grin as well as a gleam in his eyes at me.

Then suddenly I gasped in agony and pain as he jabbed the very dagger near my ribs. He grinned wickedly without words as I began to bleed red, and then he to my widened feared eyes began to take his pants off, knowing what he had in mind as I recalled back then what he secretly did to me once as such as I then began to struggle. He simply laughed at my futile attempts, so I had no choice but to close my eyes and dread what was coming. Before I heard the buckle go all the way down, he yelled in agony as well as pain as I knew then he somehow vanished.

I opened my eyes and with brief tears forming as it was Grandpa who looked red in his eyes as he saw this situation, but then changed back to normal as he untied me and then I saw I was with the others who was also engaging the monster as it sent pulse-like waves from his weapon at them, and kept chasing Vegita and Miss Jaina as she kept blasting him with fire magic of sorts. Zoe was also using her attacks somehow in human form to her shocked surprise afterwards, as it summoned mobs for us to fight. Of course with Zoe, we would or mostly Momma nd I would find to why that is later on to make her surprised as such as to what was to be told to her.

I was still shivering from what that demon made me relive as my worst fear of all by him. Grandpa gave me a soft look as he simply told me, somehow blocking out the battle so I could look to him in the eyes so I can see both of his compassion and his sadness in them as well. "You and I know those of our past can never be erased from our memoires, as it is both torture, and able to help us cope to make us who we are Rosalina, but know this: even if you encounter to those you fear again, we will always be there to aid you when you need it." I had wide eyes at him at his words, and he chucked before looking at the others as they had to avoid a void-like orb chasing them in a circle as he helped me up, since I didn't notice I was on the ground in the first place, and crying as he brushed my tears off of my face.

"Now let's aid our family and comrades, shall we Rose?" He questioned to me now, placing his hand into mine as I griped it slowly at first, then a determined look was on my face as I gripped slightly hard, and I glared at the monster that caused me to relive my fear of them. I then nodded back at Grandpa who smiled at my bravery now. We then quickly charged together, and it howled at how fast we attacked it as Arisa, since my weapon was out once more, was yelling or more like cheering at me to keep going. I used that as a focus somewhat as I kept attacking the monster as well as the others.

It was at least a few minutes or so as it began to pant as if it was drained, and holding one of its sides as it was bleeding black-like blood mixed with silver specks. The monster known as Jo'cando then gave its own version of a grin as it then stated himself into our minds now, barely able to lift the blade into the air before it began to glow a strange aura of sorts, " **Amon-lagosh, you have thought you have won… Now witness your true devastation as I blow-up this place by the last of my power!** " Grandpa quickly told us to attack the monster before he could do so, and we did as it also kept summoning these shadow-like elementals that felt wrong to us as well as with each strike I felt somewhat drained, and yes since most of us were being healed by Grandpa as well as a few others known to have healing spell knowledge. I also felt better as well when they did so.

It then summoned after the darkness that made up the creatures was combined, into three randomly moving gems we had to destroy as it then flinched and roared in pain as each one was destroyed. After the final one it casted the spell, but it then landed on the monster as Grandpa casted a very powerful barrier all around us and even the unconscious former Lich King himself. Once it died down, we noticed it was truly defeated as it began to mist like the darkness it was formed, and roared in agony as it slowly but surely vanished into nothing, as well as its weapon. Making me think it wasn't a real creature, but a summon of some kind. How do I know this, as I was also confused as well.

It was Arisa as she dismissed herself who answered that for me in understanding? " _Well, the gem you gained somewhat, allowed you to have some knowledge on that my dear. I was surprised for when you didn't get it from that one creature who was deemed your imaginary friend back at your home world._ " I simply nodded as I was still confused as she sighed from within my own mind, and stated to me with a somewhat grin as I can feel it on her face, " _Your grandfather might explain it more as he is also a summoner as well._ " I had wide eyes as I looked to Grandpa as he chuckled as if he knew, and nodded with him simply helping the others as well as me gathering around and get prepared, and relax before an even stranger portal appeared. It had the face of Deathwing on top, but the arc itself seemed to be a fusion of the tree outside as also some kind of metal.

I as well as everyone who was randomly chatting for the last hour or so as we were relaxing before heading out, looked to Grandpa as we deemed him the leader of sorts for this raid we formed together. I think he had an understanding look on his face, as he gazed to all of us for a few moments before looking back at the newer portal, and then stated a fact to us with a gloved hand to his chin, "it would seem the final battle is coming sooner than expected. Deathwing has probably had enough of patients, and is letting us go to him directly to face him head on." I had a somewhat brave look on my face as my Godmother as well as Miss Jaina was near me as they understood. They knew now that Deathwing still has Mia, and now both of my parents within his grasp, and gently squeezed my shoulders.

We all heard some moaning coming from the man, Arthas if I remembered right, and saw he moved slightly as his sword then vanished as I then gasped as it was now in my hands. I heard some words yet didn't hear them as my scenery changed.

I was suddenly back within my heart, confused at this as I knew it was my inner heart somehow, and saw Arisa was standing near me with a grim yet understanding look on her face. " _It would seem that the blade, Frostmourne is no longer the way it was before, but at a price as it is now yours to command my dear. Your's and your descendants if you ever get kids that is._ " I looked at her in confusion, but gasped as the blade was still in my hands, but at the end of the hilt I was confused as it had a small chain connected to it now, and it had a pearl-like gem that glowed like the blade with an icy aura of sorts. But it also was see through as I saw an ice-blue heart from within it, and the heart had the very same symbol that was on the middle of the room etched to it. I also saw the blade's runes were now glowing briefly with the aura as well as it faded a few moments after. The blade seemed intelligent somewhat as we both then heard a female's voice to our surprise, stating to us in humor slightly, but in a business-like tone. " _I deemed you worthy as you not only allowed Arthas to fall on his behind a few times to humor me master, but you allowed yourself to accept the citadel guardian into yourself as a summon, which is a great feat itself._ " I was awed and yet unsettled at the weapons comment as we heard her laugh again from my actions, and I felt it wave it away as if it was a common thing, " _it isn't the first time I had that reaction, as those that wielded me from my previous false actions, had to suffer as I had no choice but to use forced soul magic against them. Like that former paladin. I was turned to what my true purpose was, to something else entirely… to which I regret doing so master._ "

I looked to Arisa as I saw she understood, as if she knew what might have happened, and I then looked at her questionably but she only gave me a look for later, and I nodded somewhat not satisfied. I looked at the weapon, and before I could say anything it became a mist-like cloud as it flew out of my hands, and began to change shape as it slowly began to form a body of sorts. Then a bright flash drew us off as it blinded me with Arisa a few moments, and when it died down, we were both shocked to see a young woman in the place of the mist now.

She was as tall as Arisa, but had icy-blue skin and pure-white hair. Her body looked lean, and yet had an average hourglass figure with her form also showing some muscle on some parts of her body. She also wore the same armor as Arthas did, but it was mixed with some leather of sorts as she had one grey angel-like wing on her right side, and a grey demonic one on her left. She also had the very same blade I wielded not too long ago on her left-side, in a sword holster as it was black leather with runes and also the belt around her waist. She also had fangs that showed briefly when she smiled, as well as from under her upper lip, two of them to be precise. Her gear was not covering her arms and legs, as I think they were made for Valkyries of sorts, at least from what I read before that day I left my home world to my Momma's. Her arms and legs also showed icy-rune-like tattoos that briefly glowed now and again, as if they empowered her. She didn't wear feet armor as her feet resembled a dragons as well as her hands, but she had a total to make her hand look somewhat human as her claws were pure-silver. Her eyes were dragon like as well, making them resemble to that of her blade form, but normal looking. She also had two thunderbolt-like marks on each cheek of her face, and it was connected under her eyelids and above the upper ones as they connected to the top of her forehead; as they also connected to a black gem that was also an oval-shape.

She then gave us a smile as she also slowly moved around as if she hasn't done this for quite some time, and stretched randomly. She then sighed as she was done after a few moments, now crossing her arms like Arisa was from her raised eyebrow to her as she looked to the both of us before grinning softly as well, " _It feels so good to be back to my old self again, after for a long periods of time being tampered with by outside forces of darkness._ " Arisa sweat dropped and before she could ask the new weapon anything as she was from what she felt, bound to her master, I asked her with shyness as I was still shy on meeting new people or others, my hands behind me as she noticed with a soft look in her eyes, "So you weren't always like the way you were then?" She simply nodded at me as she then told us both her story, and needless to say when she was done, I had tears in my eyes as well to my surprise, Arisa as she tried to hold it in near the end, but failed.

I then had a question as she noticed as I asked her hesitantly but with an encouraging look from Arisa as if she knew what I might ask from what I can tell from her eyes Arisa wanted to ask somewhat the same thing I did, "So if you were forced to be Frostmourne all those years ago, why couldn't you fight it off, the spell I mean?" She sighed as she was now sitting down in an Indian pose, and looked to me carefully while answering, her tone somewhat sad, " _I wouldn't have been able to do so as I tried within an entire day with no results after what or who I became, and then the spell kicked in as I blanked out. I was then forced to watch what I might quote, 'reap to what I sow' from those who wielded me. I was found by the person who allied with demons and even checked to see if my enchantment his comrade placed upon me was still active._ "

I wondered something, since she seemed to know who might have done this to her, she might know who he was partnered to at the moment. It would seem Arisa had the same thoughts as she asked before I could to the other female, who looked at Arisa with a look of deep thinking now, with Arisa gasping her chin with her left hand, " _So you happen to know who the person Deathwing is indeed partnered with, since we know he was dead before that happened?_ " The female nodded a single yes to us as she then told us a name to which seems familiar to us both as we knew we heard it somehow, but must of forgotten it, I might have to ask grandpa the name. " _The person he is partnered up with at this moment, and the one who brought most of the enemies you fought back as ell as those that your grandfather my dear, redeemed like he is planning to do with my former master, is none other than :_ _Mal'Coraz._ " We kept that name for a while in our heads, and then I wondered one more thing as I then felt I was fading away again, to which they both noticed as I asked the weapon what her name was. Her response was a soft smile as she laughed at the same time, and then told me it. " _I was once known as Frostmourne as I was turned into that evil sword, but my real name my dear master, is when I am a weapon, Froststorm, but my true name, is known as Trista Everfrost._ " I then smiled as I completely faded away, not noticing they began to look at each other in agreement for something I didn't know at all.

When I came to after leaving my inner heart, I was being carried. I quickly took notice we were somehow outside, yet it didn't quite feel like it. But for some odd reason though, I shivered as if I was chilled slightly, and truly noticed we were somehow near a tower that seemed old to me for some reason. It was a huge one that also seemed to have some parts hidden underneath it. The reason it felt cold was that there was also ice and snow mostly everywhere as I can see, and some cracks into the snow-ice land making small to large canyons, including the one near that tower.

I also noticed that mostly everyone was trudging through it as if they didn't have no choice to do so, an I also noticed I was being carried by Abigail, my lumps slightly pressing onto her back armor, to which I blushed slightly as they felt sensitive again for some reason. Abigail must have noticed I was awake as she randomly said to I think to me, briefly looking before continuing on a snow-march as far as I can tell to the tower, as it was slowly getting bigger as time goes by. "So you awoke finally Princess?"

Abigail chuckled lightly as I almost fell off her, before repositioning me back onto her own shoulders as I yawned still, as if my body was still tired, and gave a brief nod to her saying yes as I replied to her, looking back and then to her, leaning slightly to see her face as I was curious on the new place we're all at. "We are somehow still within the tree, but at some part of an area I know slightly, Northrend. Mostly near the recreated tower of the Dragonflight." I saw we passed by with widened eyes and to her amusement, a large, complete skeleton of a large dragon of sorts and I was shivering as if I felt its lifeless eyes looking right at me as I looked back and noticed the man, Arthas was talking to Jaina as well to him, and I then asked her, still seeing how the others were faring as we began to get close enough to the faked tower I had to guess. "Why is that man with us Aby?"

She paused in mid-step as Abigail almost tripped at the unexpected nickname I gave her before continuing and then looked to me as she kept moving; her eyes kept looking around and then back to me as she responded with a question to her own. "What man Princess?" I pointed to the man with Jaina, Arthas if I recalled his name, and she simply nodded and then told me what happened while I was passed out as it would take twenty or so minutes to finally reach the place, the tower.

 **(Flashback Begins, Normal POV, Exact time Rosalina passed out)**

Aeroza noticed the weapon belonging to Arthas was now in his Granddaughter's hands, making him worried slightly, but saw a brief vision and was now calmed as it was meant to happen. He was amused as before any of the two leaders near Rose, or in this case, Rose's Godmother could help the poor girl as she was unconscious he bet to himself, both of her current mates were instantly at her sides as they were trying to get Rose awake, and filled with both worry and concern.

He now chuckled as some of those near him gave him confused glances as if to find what the point of this scene was amusing to him, as they saw both Abigail and Helena glare at each other as they had both grabbed a single arm of their mate, but wasn't pulling her as in a game of tug-o-war rope as such, but rubbing her arms in inner comfort. Everyone to those that showed brief emotion unlike the Prince of all Saiyans, gasped as the weapon vanished into sparkled dust, and into the girl. The entire time he was also inwardly amused of the Mantid and Mogu hybrids struggling to do the same as the other two, knowing this must be new territory for them as such.

Aeroza hummed to himself now, as he loudly stated to himself on purpose so the others could hear him, "So she is that blade's master now, increasing her ability to from single wield, to duel-wield. This is truly now interesting." Since Helena was carrying Rose with her arms, bridal style that is, everyone gathered as they began to give him questions, well mostly the ones that were curious.

It was now at least seven minutes of mixed questioning that Aeroza had a tick mark forming, as he then shouted loudly with his eyes briefly changing red then back to normal as he used his empowered voice, which tends to be god-like and echo slightly, " ** _ENOUGH. I WILL TELL YOU ALL WHY THAT IS IF YOU SHUT-UP FOR AT LEAST FIVE MINTUES!_** " It was instantly silent as his outburst with his voice, shook them as they recalled his power was ten times a god while normal from their meetings with him before they began the invasion of defeating Deathwing. Well... When he barely uses it that is as he tends to match his power with his opponents as he was honorable and loves fighting fairly, but when it comes to family or comrades he cares for… Better watch out for those that do anger him truly.

Aeroza noticed mostly everyone was currently now gapping at him or were also stunned to silence, and he saw those with pride in them gave him a smirk in approval as it was getting annoying slightly to listen on the constant questions. He cleared his throat with his gloved hand to his lips while doing so, conjured chairs and a bed for them to lay Rosalina on, to which Helena did so as she blushed at the unconscious hands gripping her wings, as Rose was touching the most sensitive parts.

"Now that is it silent for once, I can explain now as you see," He motioned to Rose before continuing his speech, as each of them sat down in the seats he made for them as well as himself, "My race, as to Rose's as she is my Granddaughter by blood, are able to gain things. For example, my creation which was formerly known as Frostmourne, is now hers by right." Aeroza paused as he let that minor slip of unknown knowledge go into their heads for a few moments to digest, and then continued. "I sensed the spirit I fused with the blade since she was dying a long time ago, and wanted to be useful, has awoken within and deemed Rosalina more worthy then Arthas at the moment."

Aeroza noted that Jaina as well as the current Horde leaders looked at him in shocked disbelieve as if they didn't know anything about the blade being his creation, but gave slight understood nods as Vegita then scoffed with the Saiyan crossing his arms, and looked to the girl briefly and then back, as he then asked Aeroza who in turned look to him, with his hands together now on his lap. "So what you saying the girl has somehow gained the use of two weapons for her to fight with?" Aeroza nodded and stated shortly to Vegita with a single nod, "Exactly."

"But what most of us are thinking Aeroza," Jaina began to start asking him as he looked to her now as he briefly also noticed the same idea might have been on the others mind as well, with her gripping her staff slightly firm as she did so, "What do you mean as 'since she is your blood, she can gain things as such'?" He nodded silently to himself seeing that from everyone looking at him, his eyes are somewhat dazed as if he was talking to someone quickly before saying anything to respond back to that, and then looked to her normally as he spoke to them all; while also speaking as well to Jaina. "Our race known as the Harmonians, are able to receive abilities as well as powers outside of our own racial blood we originally obtained. As such Rose here is part Saiyan, and a few others. But what makes you also as I state this wonder: Is she half of them all or all of them in one? The answer to that question my friends, is that she is pure in all aspects." Aeroza stated that last part to Vegita as he looked inwardly stunned in the eyes, but kept his cool.

But Vegita inwardly thought to himself as he continued to listen as Aeroza was giving those interests about his race and what not about the girl, Rose. _So the girl according to him is a Pure Saiyan as such as I. That would mean her training would be good for her if I do intend to train the brat eventually. But from what I can understand she is already powerful enough if she was able to go to SS2 form already. She truly needs to be trained as such then otherwise I have a feeling she might regret her actions, as I noticed she has not only been fighting by instinct, but by luck, and won each time._ Vegita glanced at the girl once more as he knew the others understood as the girl needed some control of her powers, otherwise she might not be able to handle them, and regrets might happen from such raw energy she has.

A few minutes ago before Aeroza began to explain about Rose, Arthas woke up as he was blinking in slight confusion as the last thing he recalled was dying on the frozen throne from the champions of both the Horde and the Alliance. He inwardly regretted his actions once he obtained the blade, and it went all downhill for him from there, but saw everyone was talking to the man, Aeroza as he heard him being called and was silently listening to his shock saying the girl on the bed was powerful yet one hundred percent human, yet with others races as such as well as he woke up listening to that part, with him only being silent.

When Aeroza stated she was pure in all races, to what he understood that is, he saw the man himself look to him as so slowly did the others. "It would seem he has truly awoken at last." Aeroza looked to Jaina as he motioned to Arthas, who from what everyone was seeing, was confused and looked like he didn't recognize some of the other people within this place, but recognized Jaina and the other two leaders currently within the room.

Jaina understood as she saw some kind of familiarity within the former Lich King's eyes, as if he was his old self again. They all saw the former helm that was on his head was gone now, exposing the very same face they saw died on that day at the throne within Icecrown Citadel. Jaina slowly got up, and then came to the still laid-down ex-prince, and she helped him up to his surprise. Before he could say anything, she then slapped him hard on the face to which he flinched at, understanding he deserved that at least. But he also noticed to her shock from his eyes as he saw her features, mainly her hair in puzzlement wonder.

They both jumped as the others laughed, but not the Warchief as to the Ex-Prince of Lorderon's shock, she was now sitting near the little girl on the left part of her bed, and two other females on the right from the chairs this person who made the two jump, conjured for everyone. Aeroza looked slightly grim as he noticed the confused state of Arthas as he then crossed his arms behind his back with him simply standing as both Jaina and Arthas himself, now had his attention to theirs. "Plenty of things have happened during your death, Arthas. But now isn't the time or place as it would seem from my viewing, you have a memory charm placed on the back of your neck, Ex-Prince of the now Foresaken capital." He motioned to everyone and then to Rosalina, and then looked to him as he noticed to his shock they were at the throne.

Before the prince could say a word, Aeroza raised a hand up, and plainly answered to one of his questioned thoughts going through his head. "This isn't really the original place you fell to, Arthas, but a concoction made by two individuals; one of what I can still sense on you, brought you back to life." Without his consent as he now groaned in pain briefly again and saw concern on Jaina's face as Aeroza charged his aura into his gloved hand, and placed it on the charm on his neck, dissolving it as memories began to play quickly into his head, and after a few minutes as he was now on his knees panting, looked to the two with a snarl suddenly on his face as he then slammed the ground with his left-fist before standing up. "Those three brought me back to life in only to deal with you all as they saw fit. I think I was controlled for I saw into the one other person besides his master, Mal'Coraz his name was, plans." Arthas stated as the snarl left his face, and saw confusion on Jaina's at the named mentioned, but not Aeroza as killing intent began to leek somewhat through him, but as it began it quickly vanished as he was breathing deeply to calm himself down.

Aeroza then asked Arthas calmly, making the two shiver slightly as the rest of them as they felt his aura spread as well to them, knowing he was inwardly pissed. "Tell us his plans, as I faced the person before." Arthas was about to comply until the area gave a sudden pressure as everyone suddenly got on their knees, except those near Rose were confused as to why everyone besides them was doing so until they saw a barrier of sorts form around their area to where Rosalina was.

Suddenly the portal that was conjured for them to use suddenly began to grow as the image of Deathwing was silently laughing as the portal vortex began to start making a pulling motion to everything as Aeroza widened his eyes with him quickly now shouting, bracing himself as well as the others from his words with the three females firmly holding onto Rosalina's bed trying to keep her secure as it began to move as well as them to it; as the chairs began to get sucked into the vortex as well. "Brace yourselves; it's going to be a rough landing!"

It was indeed a rough landing as when everyone was inside the vortex by the forced-pulling it gave to each and every one of them, they landed randomly in either perfect or awkward positions as some of them simply gapped, but some of them like Vegita and a few, scoffed as they saw the three females as well as Rosalina was simply alright, except the bed was gone. Sylvanas had Rosalina in her arms as she also sweat dropped at the girl as Rose simply cooed in her sleep; as if she didn't even detect anything that happened at all.

Once everyone stood up with them now brushing the snow off as they seemed to have landed somewhere new within this place. Most of those not familiar with this world gave confused glances to each other, as well as those not known to the land even though they lived on this world as well.

Though Arthas was shocked as from one area to the next, but quickly recognized this place, as well as Jaina and the two other faction leaders as he stated briefly but loudly for everyone to hear him. "Dragonblight." They began to gather themselves as they began to talk, with some common talk and speech with them simply venturing around this fake place created by the two of the three people they soon might face. They were also trudging through the snow as even though this place was faked, the air itself as well as the snow wasn't as they were cold, yet warm as Aeroza casted heating charms on everyone not prone to the cold before venturing.

Abigail to Helena's hidden anger, grabbed Rosalina before she could but decided to stay near the two… for protecting them of course. The others were either in front or behind them as they trudged, their goal as they couldn't use spells or in case, Aeroza's instant teleportation spells in this area is the tower in the distance. It was at that moment after going along with the others for at least an hour or so, that Rosalina finally decided to wake up.

 **(Flashback End, Rosalina's POV)**

When Abigail was done explaining, I looked to most of the others as they quickly looked-up into the sky above the tower. I was confused until Helena sensing this somehow, grabbed my face, and pointed upwards as I gasped at what I was seeing.

It would seem the tower's top was an illusion as on the top was instead of a regular tower, was a dome of sorts, floating with some type of magic I heard only he could conjure as it felt like his energy from the spell. The dome itself was a fusion of the entire tower, mixed with that of the tree itself as well as some bones of fallen drakes, making Helena shiver at the sight of them. It was slowly going around in a circle from left to right. Then it stopped suddenly as an opening began to form slowly from within the part we could see. Then a lighted pathway of sorts came out of the glowing entrance, making a statement as it landed near the tower's edge in a spiral formation as it also circled the tower, somewhat inviting us inside.

Grandpa and everyone else were near me and my two newer mates… I guess as the idea came from within my head suddenly for no reason at all, and we then began to silently march upwards. Abigail then handed me to Helena who I didn't notice, was inwardly squealing inside her own head as she touched me; carried me in her arms like I saw some grooms do at some weddings to which I was forced to attend back with my old family, bridal style they called it, all the way up. Once we got to the entrance to the large dome, and entered, we were shocked as my face was blank from what I was seeing within.

We were all somehow now inside an arena-like area that seemed to be fused with the nightmare; as we all saw crumbled buildings as well as vines on most structures. It was as if this place was ancient and was left forgotten for some reason.

But what I saw made me now lowly growl, surprising the others as I saw both my parents as well as Mia, my other mate to which I was inwardly surprised at quickly from the quick thought but kept it off to the back of my head for now, chained up on a sturdy wall as we also saw a barrier of sorts making it so we can't simply free them normally. I also saw to the side of where she was, Mia, was another girl in rags. But I couldn't make out what she looked like as she had a cloak placed on her, and she was chained by the neck to the same wall as them, passed out as if she was fighting the entire time. I also saw my Momma beaten up as well as bruised badly as well as my Daddy as he was also wearing a strange belt of sorts, making him weak from what Grandpa could sense as we came to them, but not close enough as the barrier kept us from even touching them at all.

Momma and Daddy, as well as Mia saw us, and Mia cried silently as she knew something but couldn't say anything from what I could tell from both her face and eyes. Momma began to speak weakly as it was as if hard for her to say anything at all to us, "You need… to get out… of here. Grab Rosalina and… run." I looked to Momma in confusion but worry as well as I saw the fear of her seeing me right here in front of her.

Vegita suddenly growled as if he smelled someone was close by as well as Helena as she gave me to Abigail who noticed, and held me protectively as most of the others got prepared to fight, but to what as Grandpa went up to the barrier touching it and hummed to himself, looking at us before looking to the barrier once more, tapping it with his gloved hand now in curiosity as well as understanding at the same time on his face. "I think I might be able to be able to do something with this barrier that was placed as well as the chains on them, but it might take me some time to do so." He looked to the others as Momma as well as Grandpa noticed something hidden from our sight and she had wide eyes now as shouted fearfully at us all, Grandpa quickly behind all of us with his weapon out in a defensive position as she made me be afraid, "Get Rose out now… and run! He's after her… and would do… anything to get to her, go now!"

But it was too late as the doorway we came from vanished quickly to make it we had no choice but to face what was coming. Then a mist suddenly came out of nowhere and we heard three wicked laughs began all around us, as I began to tremble with fear as I recognized one of them. "So the girl is reunited with her parents, as well as her mate. I am impressed as we thought you all wouldn't make it here." From a shadowed part of this place, he as well as the other man came out. Deathwing in his human form as he and I thought the other person gave us evil-like gleams in their eyes. The other person looked mainly at me as well as his other companion as he whispered something to him, before leaving via shadow portal. That person then stated to us in a business-like tone to his voice, as I shivered from it for some reason as he simply pointed to me while doing so. "Give us the girl, and you will not be able to see those suffer upon my wrath, and my partner's."

Grandpa as well as the others briefly looked to my terrified face as if I saw him before, and glared back at the two as Grandpa answered for them all in a matter of fact tone to them, "Mal'Coraz, you are not going to get your way once again. I know what your master wants, and he isn't getting it out of her as long as she is able to be living." That confused some of us as well as me as the two laughed this time, as if what he just said was a joke. Deathwing then grinned at all of us wickedly, then stated to us as his power as we could tell began to form around his entire self, getting ready to face us I bet, "You have no say, immortal one. My partner here can have the girl as I have no interest to what _they_ might do to the child. But my current interest is…" He trailed off as the aura grew powerful quickly, covering his entire form in swirl-like waves now as he shouted loudly as the area began to distort slightly, "My only interest is… REVENGE!"

Deathwing suddenly charged fast at us with a flame-infused fist with Grandpa blocking it with his weapon, and shoved him back as the other person, Mal'Coraz who also seemed to be familiar as well as in this form to me strangely for some reason to Momma as well, started laughing as he was floating in the air, and began to cast thunderbolts as well as ice-shards at us, making us dodge each hit as we saw they stuck a few seconds before vanishing into a mist or burnt ground.

I now gasped as I was struck as each time he sent both ice and thunder attacks at us, the quicker they came to the point we began to falter in our steps as we got hit by them. I was hit by a stray thunderbolt to the back, making me scream in minor pain. Luckily for us, Grandpa attacked the person from behind causing him to stop as they now fought with each other, and Deathwing began to focus on us now. Deathwing mainly began to attack the three female leaders, as well as Miss Thalyssra.

I decided enough was enough as I saw tears on my Momma's and Mia's faces and mostly everyone was getting tired as we have been fighting for at least a few hours, with me also fighting as well. I felt a strange urge deep within me that wanted out. But I kept it down…. for at least five minutes until Deathwing grinned as mostly everyone besides my current mates (Abigail and Helena), Vegita, and Grandpa were the only ones standing as they had to stop as they felt weak for some reason, like they were suddenly drained somehow. He suddenly appeared within the barrier and grabbed my Momma by breaking her chains easily, and tossing her to her pained yelps from them also touching her bruises on her body, to Mal'Coraz.

"We have decided to not play fair at the moment, and let you think this through: Either you hand me the girl that's aiding you, or this woman dies by my blade!" Shouted Mal'Coraz to us, making us confused as most of the fights he did was with his bare hands… so to speak as they were gloved. I saw Grandpa had his red eyes again as he stared down the man and Deathwing looked like he wanted to laugh at our predicament, but kept it to himself. Vegita snarled as he knew he couldn't harm my Momma without harming me emotionally or he would be giving the man what he wants. My mates were looking to me and back to my Momma in a predicament as I think they knew that they might choose me over her. I don't know how I would know that, but it was still creepy as I played it off once more, but I glared at them both.

I growled as Mal'Coraz noticed my power going slowly out of control, and inwardly smirked as he was thinking something to himself, but Deathwing looked scared as my power kept dropping and growing quickly with each timely second. I also noticed Grandpa looked to me briefly as if he knew what is going on right now with my magic and other powers from my Daddy is doing this with him quickly looking back as Deathwing was now attacking him.

Grandpa easily blocked each hit with both his free hand and his weapon. Mal'Coraz was although getting impatient, and then he grinned wickedly at all of us, as he then looked to my eyes as if to say, watch or something bad might happen. I did so as I was scared and angered at the same time as he summoned a very sharp, black-tinted katana and a dagger in the air as well as random weapons before choosing to leave the katana and the dagger behind. The katana was protecting him slightly as he held the dagger that looked to be one for rituals, but the same color as the swirling blade, at my Momma's cheek as she was frightened to what she was thinking he was going to do to her in front of me, making me look to her as well her to me.

Grandpa noticed and his eyes widened, and before he could shout out to stop him, he was pummeled with him being forced to keep fighting Deathwing as his aura only empowered him to keep up with Grandpa at all times. Daddy grunted as he knew what might be happening when I briefly looked to him, trying to get out of the chains that were draining him harder as he did this the entire time as I was fighting as well as my Momma being hostage by the cloaked person.

Mal'Coraz grinned evilly now as he saw my fearful expression my face as well as my mates noticed, and he licked the blade with a slightly long tongue to my and everyone's disgust as he then also stated mainly to me, but allowing the others to hear as well with him gripping my Momma hard to make her yelp in more pain, and me to growl slightly louder in slowly, built-up anger. "Well since… Time is up at the moment for handing her in, the consequences are… Quite dire my foes, for you see…" I saw my Momma gasp as she knew what was coming, and mouthed four words to me before it happened: I love you Rose. I stood still in frozen shock and despair as he quickly plunged the dagger into her chest without any emotion as far as I can tell under that hood he wears on him. She began to cough-up blood from her mouth, and casually tossed her hard after retrieving his dagger from her body at my mates, who caught her.

I also sensed my partner digimon began to cry in outrage at this, including Mia's daddy I think from what she felt earlier as she confessed to me on that while we were still together with my elder sister Denise at Deathwing's cages, Lucemon his name was, was angered by this. Me especially as I simply stared at my mother, hearing the foul man laugh as she looked pale. My mate, Abigail began to heal her from one of other Star Class abilities she has known for as best as she could do for her. I unknowingly grabbed my Digivice as it began to glow slowly, mixing my powers to me as well as to it, feeling some new-found power that was blocked I kept feeling the entire time, finally snapping away into nothing yet it was also slowing growing with my anger.

Mal'Coraz finally after a few minutes of laughing at my emotions to my parent, grinned under his hood and stated as if it was fun doing that to her, "How delightful it was to just simply stab someone like that once more, I missed killing others or simply wounding them as they bleed out… Very slowly and painfully to death." He noticed my harsh look on my face as I gripped my weapon that I have been using for at least thirty minutes now in my right-hand, and my Digivice in the other as he laughed once more before saying, hinting to me with the same dagger which has my Momma's blood on it still, and it was dripping to the ground in small random puddles. "You know little girl, this dagger has killed millions of innocent victims as per orders by my master to those that defy him, and yet doing it on a innocent person out of this entire sham here on this world.. I delight in the irony of it all as I get to see you watch. Your. Mother. Die here and now!"

I snapped then from his words now as I began yelling loudly as well my Digivice making a slow yet getting louder whining noise as the screen glowed and I then felt something go into me as I glared harshly at the man responsible of stabbing my Momma, my eyes glowing in power as he stopped laughing and gave me a cautious look from under his hood rather quickly. My Digimon suddenly came out of the Digivice as they were confused but saw my face, and my Momma on the ground being healed slowly as the dagger had some poison as it left her wound to slowly heal, making her watch me in weak shock as Momma felt this newfound yet strange power before, but can't place it where she felt it at all as well as the shocked looks on both Deathwing and Grandpa.

I then shouted out loud, data being formed around my digivice and my weapon Arisa glowing in agreement, as my Digimon wisely and quickly leaving me to myself as my looks became cold and harsh at him. "You hurt my Momma nearly killing her... Killed others for selfish reasons, and now laugh at me and my Momma as she is injured enough to not live… **YOU WILL PAY**!" I yelled loudly and the data then began to surround me as it did, the mark Lucemon noticed began to glow on my now glowing gem, then sent into my digivice in glowing-golden light. The data was only showing me slightly within as I glowed and yelled loudly as my powers from my transformations, my magic, and above all, my emotions about my mother not being around with me as well as I felt the power that was blocked, flow through me now rather quickly.

Mal'oraz stated in shock as he backed-up, as most of the others did as well from the help of my partners as well as Grandpa and Vegita, "No! Your True Form is awoken early! You were supposed to awaken it near your death at seventeen little brat!" Grandpa however had thoughts to himself as I was about to change, _So what Mal'Coraz stated out loud is that he knew of her form… They must have a seer they're keeping hostage if they knew that, as I seen two futures, one which is right now, and what he mentioned. Well… At least this will get interesting as her awakening early is worth that future to see._

My Digivice began to whir very loudly now like a whistle from a mechanical voice, as the same female voice; as I widen my eyes as I now recognized it as well as Momma from briefly looking to her, " ** _Matrix Fusion: True Form Digivolution Mach-1._** " It was the angel lady that saved me.

 ** _Brief Normal POV:_**

Rosalina was in the same place as Ranamon was when she changed into her Beast Spirit, as well as the Digidestined Warriors when they change forms. She was all glowing white as she spread her body outwards as the data began to fuse with her entire wellbeing, permanently changing her into this form. There were multitudes of images based off her bloodlines in languages alone with data as they also fused becoming one truly as two blank sides began to show from her front and behind her to what her form might look like, and they collided as her eyes opened with glowing green eyes and mouth. Once a bright glow died down, she was changed.

Rosalina's skin was truly like her mother's spirit form now, her skin color that is, her hair was pitch-black on her right with silver tips, and the other pure-blood red with gold tips on her left, and Roses gem was now gone as instead, the celestial mark was in place in a tattoo-like symbol in the color of her eyes, but darker. Her eyes remained the same but they were now glowing with untold power yet to be trained in use.

Her body was now wearing decent-yet powerful looking armor that hugged her nicely, yet left room for her to move extremely well for combat purposes as well as running. The armor resembled slightly to her grandfather's now, but it was a mixture of her outfit she was wearing as on both her shoulders were symbols based off not only her mothers spirit, but the others as well on both sides. Rosalina's tail was now slightly longer and now mixed with her current hair colors in ringed formation; black, red, gold, silver patterns.

She also gained four, long tentacles that were the same length as her arms on her left and right sides; under her arms a few inches or so away from each other, and they matched her skin tone as well. She was still like her previous form body wise, but slightly more flexible to make her dodge any incoming attack with ease now. She also had her weapon, Arisa as it began to change to her power into her left-hand, and on her right-hand, was Froststorm. She then yelled slightly as two, and then four same-colored wings appeared on her back, in an "X" formation. They were a fusion of both a demon and an angel, making them resemble to that of a dragon slightly as well, but not entirely as the feathers themselves were scaled. The wingspan was that of Lucemon's, but a few inches longer outward.

The weapon, Arisa glowed and was now changed into a somewhat similar blade to that of Froststorm was. The blade was still a katana, but now longer, and the metal was a fusion of its old properties mixed with the sharpness of Froststorm's metal, which was Saronite metal mixed with another unknown metal not found without searching hard for it. Both weapons now had the same runes as they began to glow a mixture of colors, like the northern lights, but only enough to make them out. The blade also had near the hilt, her gem she used to have on her forehead, but it glowed with Arisa's name within the gem's core in her own eye color.

She landed now on the same platform as the spirts within the tamers as well as her mother uses to make a point as she slashed with both blades in the air, and simply was silent as it was finished. Not yet announcing her digital form as such as it never has before been known as such for a long time or has seen as well.

 ** _Rosalina's POV:_**

When I finished changing, everyone including my mates gapped at me, and I thought I saw briefly my mates blushing at me now, from my power showing through my own eyes.

I then glared at Mal'Coraz who then changed his attitude from me and laughed at us all, a dark-like aura forming around him as he stated loudly, shocking us as I then backed up at how tainted it felt. "So I get to release my true form as well. It would be interesting to see what might happen now, as you awoken just recently, while I had time… TO PREPARE!"

He then screamed as that aura began to truly engulf him now with me quickly gathering my Momma and mates, unknowingly healing my Momma quicker as we barely made it out of a shadow-orb that made a small explosion coming from the aura that was holding Mal'Coraz, as it grew in size rather quickly, and it was now at least thirty feet in height.

It then began to vanish as it exploded slightly outwards, and we were shocked at seeing his true form. He was now a thirty foot tall demon that resembled a fusion of a dragon as well as a bird of sorts to which I didn't know at all. His wings were that of a bird on his back, but the feathers even though they looked normal, were sharp pointed as if they can easily be detached from him, and regrow quickly. His wingspan was that of two large jeeps on each side, and they were crooked upwards, and bent. He had a face of a snake, but had two horns in a twisted fashion on the sides of his head, and blue fire of sorts was in-between the top of his head, and the horns themselves. His eyes were pure-glowing-red, and he was muscled just right for both powerful attacks, and flexibility. He had a long, spiked tail, and dragon-like feet with bird legs that fused with a dragon, making them hard on the outside, yet soft inside. He had armor based off the color of his cloak, which was some kind of plate armor with sigils etched into the armor itself. He also had a long, dark-green whip of sorts that was glowing as well slightly on his left side, and in his right as he reached for it with his clawed hands, a long, easily handled broadsword that was etched like his armor, but the sigils was glowing a pale purple color.

He chuckled now at our expressions as he also stated to us in a now deeper, demonic tone, with his aura covering him now as Mal'Coraz mainly looked at me with a gleam in his eyes, getting ready to charge at me, " **Now the real fun can begin!** " I yelped as I unknowingly sent my mates and Momma with my magic with the others who were simply watching all this in shock, and began to stay near each other as they were all drained from fighting.

Deathwing saw what was happening as he then decided to flee, but only to be caught by the now charging Mal'Coraz, and Grandpa projecting a barrier made from his own power to protect us, dissolving the current barrier as they were near it. Mal'Coraz began to choke Deathwing as he struggled at the bigger person, and he stated to Mal'Coraz now in slight fear in his eyes, but not his body language from his struggles. "You... You traitor of a partner. I should have known you would betray me at this point." Mal'Coraz simply chuckled wickedly, licking his snake-like lips with his tongue, as it was also forked as well and back into his mouth. Mal'Coraz then stated to a now stunned Deathwing from his chosen words, " **How can I be if I simply brought you back, to simply steal your powers to empower my own as a Digimon Shadowlord like my twin that was formed long ago by the supposed Gate of Destiny, and send you away to a one-way trip somewhere. Just to deal what I was told to do by my master.** "

Deathwing had his eyes widened at this as I began to charge at them both, but not quick enough as a portal of sorts appeared behind said dragon aspect, and he was shoved into it without words as some of his power was sent into the blade Mal'Coraz had on him, changing from all purple, to blood-red as Deathwing cursed him before it vanished when he went into it. We now knew he was a Digimon of some kind, but to what his true name is we didn't know.

Mal'Coraz blocked my incoming attack with my blades with his larger blade, as we began to struggle somewhat against each other as pure power we have gained began to show, my aura glowing a mixture of both pure white, green, and black; while his was pure red and purple. I yelled as I powered up more, my magic coming into effect as he was shoved to make a slashing motion as I was going by my instincts, and was able to slice a bit of his arm, causing it to bleed slightly as he noticed in stunned shock and muttered a single word to himself as he then quickly dodge another slice from my blades, " **How?** "

Mal'Coraz shook off his brief shock quickly as he then charged at me with both his blades now floating by his side and now unlocked strange whip, and attacked my blades with him also whipping my back at the same time, to which I flinched only briefly, but grabbed it as it disintegrated into my hands. But I then flinched again as a mark appeared from under my exposed hand, in a strange rune of sorts as he chuckled at the results of his weapon vanishing.

I ignored the burning feeling as I charged him with a scream of power, causing a shockwave to be emitted from a form of a large "X" formation as it sent him flying into a wall from when it hit him, leaving a dent in his armor based off of that. I charged again at him with more speed, seeing my power was still increasing even more to its max limit, as well as his as he quickly vanished before I could slice him, and punched me with his now free hand to my gut. I gasped in brief shock as he then jumped and then kicked me on the sides, sending me quickly to a wall on the opposite side of his indent, making my own appear as I also collided with some broken pillars and walls as I went.

I slowly got out, with also gasping in pain as he grabbed me by my tail and then also quickly grabbed me enough to start crushing me; his sword near his side now as I began to scream in pain. I heard from the others, as well as my now-all-healed mother that someone must do something as I was about to pass out from the increased pressure Mal'Coraz was having to do to me at this very moment, and he was then blasted by holy energy with him briefly looking at the source since he dropped me casually onto the ground, and I began to pant as he spoke at who blasted his back. " **So you decided to attack me in hopes of saving the girl here… Pathetic waste of a Digimon at least that is what you are considered correct Lucemon?** "

I was stunned as he saw me looking at him, and he briefly gave me a soft smile as Lucemon then had a harsh glare, and stated to Mal'Coraz his attack forming once more in his right-hand again, "I can tolerate you better if you were gone fool! Grand Cross!" Mal'Coraz yelled in minor pain with gash marks now showing on some parts of his body, as it also showed as well from a burst of a cross-like effect from under him, and he yelled slightly more as Mal'Coraz was sent flying a few feet away from Lucemon from a pure-orb of light in his right-hand again, as he used the last one for the attack.

While he was stunned, I was helped up by my partner Digimon who I gave a look to as my mark glowed briefly, but not to much as he looked me over as he strangely nodded in approval of sorts before we were suddenly tackled by Mal'Coraz as he now grabbed our necks, and jumped high into the air before plummeting to the ground at an insane amounts of speed, and causing a small yet large crater to form from the impact he made.

He jumped as we both groaned in surprised pain at his unexpected attack on us, and we floated out of the hole and for once agreed for some payback as I knew he was a stubborn Digimon, and we charged at Mal'Coraz together. He laughed as he now blocked our energy attacks; mine was my burst of pure magic from my hands as somehow, my blades were now floating by my sides, defending me somewhat and Lucemon's orb of light again in his right-hand once more. Mal'Coraz laughed once more as he finally looked serious at us, as he then began to channel what he stole from Deathwing into himself now, his eyes glowing more brightly as he did so, and stated loudly as a dark-red aura began to form around him now. " **You may have thought of winning, but not anymore as I use the Cataclysm maker, to destroy you all as I take the girl's spirit back to the master!** "

We had to fly back a few feet away from him as a burning-like effect happened and his skin changed into that of Deathwing's form slightly with lava now coursing through his veins, and his eyes now taking to that of what Deathwing's was as Mal'Coraz laughed and then vanished. We both now gasped in breathless shock as he wacked us both at the same time with a red-like aura from his one arm, sending us quickly to a wall, but we barely managed to avoid causing another indent as we quickly while in slight pain, charged at him with my blades glowing now and in both of Lucemon's hands, two orbs of light as he tossed them quickly at Mal'Coraz, and my blades emitting a pure-green attack that was mixed with both flames and ice, and slashed diagonally at him as a swirling cross quickly went to the demon-like digimon.

Everyone was cheering us on the entire time we were fighting him as they understood this was personal to what he did to Momma to me, and unknown to Lucemon.

Mal'Coraz eyes widened as he quickly placed up a earthen shield that covered his entire form, but it was pointless as when they both were going at top speeds, they combined to form a large cross-like orb that sped even faster at him, dealing more holy damage as it didn't intend to, causing him to yell in agonizing pain with some amounts of darkness coming from him with also a dark-smoky like mist on his body and armor. When it hit, a large blast of light caused us to turn away to not blind us, and after a few moments of it dying down now, as we saw from the smoke it also caused his form to be burnt, and smoking more darkness as he is glaring at us in both with hatred and anger.

He now charged at us in a fake slash, before jumping into the air and laughing wickedly loud as Mal'Coraz then stated out loud, as if this attack would end us once and for all. " **Prepare you end fools! I had enough of this battle to cause my own misery! Die!** " While he spoke harshly at us, a large, red, energy ball made from his own as well as Deathwing's from his magic fused together was then sent right at us in a quick speed.

I widened my eyes and then held my hands out as I saw him smirk as if my bare hands would stop this, but I also noticed Lucemon giving me support as he held a shoulder with his energy going into me, causing my mark to light up unexpectantly as when it hit, I closed my eyes. After a few moments, I opened them and saw to my shock I was absorbing the power, making me feel lightheaded as I was growing more and more powerful by the minute as everyone as well as Mal'Coraz was shocked at this, and then began to panic as I decided with a small smirk worthy of someone I didn't know as of yet, tossed it at him very fast, and hard by making a large-beam of energy that was combined with my own power, and his.

Mal'Coraz couldn't dodge it at all as he was quickly consumed by the energy, managing to destroy the top of the dome as well, allowing us to see the top of the tree and the real sky as well as he shouted out his last words to us before disintegrating into nothing. " **You may have beaten me, but you haven't seen the true power of my master as he comes for your heads!** "

I sighed in contempt as I knew I might have killed him from my own power, but it felt… right for some reason as if he deserved it for something I couldn't began to describe. My weapons then vanished, as so my wings now and my mark fading to a normal tattoo color on my forehead. I felt drained as I wobbled and Lucemon caught me as he saw the others now quickly approaching us, and stated with a smirk as he now deemed me worthy of his attention now. "It would seem Rosalina, you have impressed not only me, but everyone here at this moment as your true powers are unleashed, making to what your kind calls, a 'animal form' to be your actual self."

I was confused at what he meant, but gave him a slight lopsided smile as I was very tired, but not sleepy for some reason. Just spent as he carried me to them and I was then hugged by my Momma and Daddy as they were freed when Mal'Coraz was defeated, yet his hug wasn't that powerful as I think as well as him knew, he would have to wait a while before his full strength returned. I was giving compliments by everyone, but also grunt of satisfaction by Vegita as well as those not able to display their own emotions outright with others.

We all then left as it was a victory, but a short one as we also found out from a scout who was sent to find anything within the tree here, that it was a single step of the plans made by what Grandpa called the Tainted Shadow Organization. He said we would rest up, and head out to his home world before trying to locate the digital world Momma lived on as well as my partners, as well as looking for the others as we realized this entire time we forgot about.

When my Momma and my partners asked him this, he stated to us with a blank look as if they didn't know to which they didn't as he huffed from working on something new on a table, to which I couldn't as well as the others tell. "Going to your exact digital world is like finding needles in a hay stack at the moment with a full-on group, as your digital world is one of ten others I think, and we might end up on the wrong digital world as it is a 50/50 chance rate by all means."

So we began to rest-up, me mainly hanging around my mates and my family, since my Digimon rested up, and Mia introduced a girl given to her by Deathwing himself as she was a former slave, now good friend to her but to me something else entirely as I heard then my two other mates groan in despair and my confusion as the girl blushed at my looks, before surprising me with a kiss to the cheek. She was Rachel Castores, and I felt a connection with her like I do now with my other mates.

Momma fainted at how many I have at the moment before we were amused as she was slapped awake by Grandpa with him simply telling her to let it be, and she blushed as if she remembered something as well as a darker tint by my Godmother at his words. My tentacles I gained from this form to our hidden shock, went into me to my brief surprise, confusing me as Grandpa only said they came out when I needed the extra hand-like help to my confusion, and minor blushes on some females to which I didn't get.

All in all it was a peaceful time as we got into a large party at the new isle-based city, to which Grandpa made custom-built mage-magical portals to the main cities as well as the same-sided ones like Dalaran. When asked by the main leaders to him, his response was a smirk and told them pointedly with also honesty in his voice as well, "I plan on moving this place to my world soon, which is why in the morning, you will all get to see my powers at work."

They were stunned at that, but the festival continued as I was now sleepy and Momma tucked me in, knowing even though I looked older then I was used to now, I was still the same age to what Grandpa reminded us. My sister decided to sleep with my mates for some reason as well as Mia, making me curious but also to keep it to myself as she gave a look at me for. Yet their beds were nearby at a room next door as they also felt they had to have that room for some reason.

I looked to my Momma as we were in a guest chamber of sorts, and since she didn't want to leave me alone at all, suggested to Daddy to stay with me in the same room for the night. I was surprised he agreed quickly to that as well. "Momma, I was scared you were almost gone from me." I confessed to her as it was just us, not knowing Daddy was somewhat awake as he was awoken from hearing me speak, but kept his eyes closed to listen now to us talk.

She raised a single eyebrow at me, and with understanding eyes she kissed my forehead, and then quietly stated to me with both love and some hidden knowledge to me, "Sugah, if there is one thing to know, you never gonna be able to get rid of me tha' easily." She tickled me briefly now afterwards as I laughed somewhat since I was in pain still, and she stopped by my face going from laughter to flinching as she touched my one bruised side.

Momma simply sighed as she made me lay close to her right-side now, my head laying on her stomach as she brushed my hair, to which Momma was still fascinated as it was now this way all the time from another talk with Grandpa during the party when it was just us and my mates. It turned out my new transformation was permanent as it unlocked my Momma's digital blood in my veins.

I closed my eyes now as I went to sleep as well as my parents truly now. I didn't realize that the next day, would be a unique in words: Amazing yet terrifying as things get to be known out loud.

Unknown to us through our window, we were being watched by a pair of sets of eyes, both amber-yellow, and pure red as they chuckled and left the window in a shadow-like mist.

* * *

Well here is chapter 8 folks. Now to better understand some things: Arukas is related to someone form my stories here. So here is a small hint: Spell her name backwards and said girls slit personality from magna and anime show. I would also like to make a stamen that Rosalina will visit the world her grandfather (Aeroza) made as a reminder for his old home, Harmonis as it is known as New Harmonis when they get there. So yes I left the end off as two pars of eyes watching the small family as something interesting might happen next chapter to this.

I also would le you all to know that those wanting to submit a OC for me to use in any of my sorties: Please do so as in each chapter I would when they are introduced, would make a side-note at whose idea it as for the OC, and give them credit.

Now that's all folks till next time, peace out!


	9. Trip to The Past, More Fighting for Rose

Author's Announcement:

Chapter 9 guys! In this chapter though will be interesting to say the least as they will remain in Azeroth for some time as it is nearing a holiday season as such, then something unexpected shows up, or more like a small group as such. There will also be more heartless fights as well as other things happening in this chapter as well as the next chapter as a result of something unexpected happening at some specific places by a mishap of a small invasion within encampment based off the movie as that would be in Rosalina's POV at most. There will also be some bonding moments with some others with Rosalina and the others in this chapter as well as they celebrate a particular Azerothian Holiday, to which you will find out soon once you read at what it is, as well as imagine what might be coming soon as a result. So you might expect some funny moments as well as small drama forming as such in brief moments, which is if you find them that way. Also you might be surprised as some outcomes might be revealed as such, with who shows within this chapter as they haven't been mentioned for quite some time, and that is the entire hint you guys are going to get from that. Also to let you all know the Orc's names in this story are biased off the movie in looks, if you're curious as the movie is awsomesauce, then look not only them up, but the movie itself as the alliance also represents them as well.

Warnings: POV changes, mentions of the body yet not shown, Heartless fighting, alternate past traveling, Holiday event placement based off a game, incoming digimon partners to be added by event explained later on in next chapter, Kidnapping someone with success.

Now here is some useful information:

" ** _Digivolution_** " = Digivice info-talking or chatting

 **"Demon"** = Demonic or very powerful voices, summoning weapons or summons with name and speech

 _Thoughts_ / " **Telepathy** "

" _Spirit / Weapon Voice_ " = the weapon I have been mentioning, as well as sprit talking

(Number) = at end of chapter explained.

 _"Whispers"_ = whisper chat

 **(Flashback begins / end)**

So let's resume…

(Modified:10/12/17)

* * *

 ** _Rosalina's POV, The next day:_**

I woke-up with a small yawn as I was still tired, knowing we had fun after we were rescued last night against Deathwing, or what the other people called him on Azeroth; the current world we were on.

I saw as I was lying next to Momma in the current room we were given for a price, as it was also paid by Grandpa. I also saw to my blush, my other mates were sleeping together a few beds down as the room we rented was huge, and only reserved to that of a royalty or a very rich person. We had issues with our old room that we had to join-up as a result of someone leaving a note that made my Momma pale at for some reason.

Grandpa also stated to Momma and Daddy to my even more red face as my mates needed to be around me for a while; my magic was currently and slowly beginning to show that I also needed my mates nearby me for some reason. I also remembered Grandpa told us during the party that the plan changed as it would take at least three days or so to get what he needed as somehow, his ingredients to take us to his world, was stolen from him by a imp demon that he forgot to pay back when he was last here.

I then frown to myself as I wasn't used to the lumps on my chest still, even though from what Grandpa explained to my red face, and hidden laughter to my mates last night, I was still my current age, yet changed to what Saiyan girls if they had powerful fathers, would be looking like as such.

I also saw to my slowly small yet gentle smile that Momma was also lying next to Daddy to my hidden joy, as I decided to snuggle back in the covers with me now sighing in contempt. Of course I slowly felt Momma wake-up as a result of my shifting to get comfortable once more, and I then open my eyes wide as I also giggled uncontrollably since she was tickling me on my ribs making me laugh. I saw Momma look to me in my eyes as I she was also looking happy at me with also a mother's love in them as she then told me gently, "Mornin' Rose, sleep well sweetie?" I nodded even though I yawned again to her amusement as Daddy then woke up as he saw the scene and only grunted as I figured he wasn't a morning person at all.

I got up with Momma as we got around since I was wearing a nightgown instead of PJ's from what Mommy suggested, after seeing I didn't sleep within five minutes as my lumps made it hard for me to breath in them.

Once around, I grabbed my new backpack from Grandpa as a gift from him to me. Grandpa stated he fused my old bag with this newer one with a lot of things, as well as my personal items I had in my old one into it. It was very light as Grandpa charmed it that way for easy slipping on my shoulders as it was a dark-navy blue color mostly with light-green and red highlights on the sides. The zippers were also colored silver as the zipper handles themselves were shaped as a small heart. The backpack only had one zipper though, the big part as when you open it on the inside, it was a void-like thing as I think he explained it to me, but it went over my head, yet I was surprised I had a counterpart he also considered as a granddaughter besides me. Lucy if I recalled, and I asked why I couldn't see my potential cousin, and he gave me a solemn look as he responded to me then, "You can't currently meet her until your strong enough to transverse to other universes as she is in a different yet same universe Rose." Before I could ask him what he meant, he vanished as I recalled he had to do stuff as such, like tracking down not only that imp, but other things.

Anyways back to our current time.

When Momma and I got downstairs as this hotel is ran by one of Grandpa's secret employers as such at the new neutral town he helped make, I saw Zoe and the others were already eating breakfast. I beamed as I saw my godmother, Sylvanas, sitting by herself at a table farther then the others. I briefly looked to my Momma expectantly, and she then saw my look as well as she then also sighed with her nodding at the same time to me. I kissed her on the cheek as I went by, not noticing the approved look to me as she was sitting by Zoe as she joined a random conversation they were currently talking about.

To describe the place as it is, it's really big as far as I can tell. It looked like one of those taverns mixed with a resort building, as it was Grandpa's idea to introduce this sort of building as to see if it would follow afterwards to other main cities to build as well as use as such. The area we were all currently at was the dining area, which was like a five-star restaurant serving area, with a long yet suitable bar ran by a Night Elf and Blood Elf couple who quickly moved in at the quick opportunity to do so. The place also has other people working at this moment, but I shrugged as a result to that as I only sat next to my godmother, who only raised a questioned eyebrow to me as she was inwardly amused as my tail waved back and forth in happiness, seeing I was happy for some reason today.

I now smiled wide with my teeth showing, allowing her to see my fangs once more as I stated to her gently with being happy still, my tail wrapping around her arm gently in surprise to her, "Morning Auntie." She was about to greet me until she paused at what I called her, and then looked to me carefully as she then asked me with both confusion as well as curiosity from what I can tell from her eyes, "Why did you call me that Rose?" I shrugged as I then smiled shyly since I also saw it made my aunt uncomfortable at being called that and replied, "Well, I figured since your more of an aunt to me then a godmother, I figured it would be ok to call you that…" I then looked down in sadness now with my tail also drooping with me also looking away, sensing she might not like it for some reason, "I never had a real aunt unlike her, as I think your better then her every way." I didn't notice Sylvanas frown briefly as she might know who I was talking about, yet she placed a small smile on her face as she also used her right hand to make me look to her in the eyes.

I saw she was concerned yet her eyes were also filled with happiness in secret as to what I told her why I called her that, "I never agreed I didn't like the title you gave me Starlight, it was unexpected that was all." I slowly smiled at her for her words to me as she gently patted my shoulder in response with us both now hearing a cough next to me. I turned along with her to see a Gnome girl with pink hair as she wore mostly amber-like yellow clothing with her also smiling to us. She also had a note pad in her hands as I thought when I briefly looked to Auntie, recognition in her eyes at the Gnome to make me curious as such, "What it be girls?"

I was about to ask her what about that until Auntie stated to her curiously, "Chromie, what in Azeroth are you doing here, working as a waitress non-the-less?" I looked to Auntie and then back at the Gnome girl in confusion as she shrugged with her now replying in a sheepish tone, rubbing the back of her head as well, "Well, I was lost a while back and then was attacked by strange creatures recently after I made a report to my lord at the caverns, and I was then saved by Aeroza from that weapon he used against them. I didn't have no-where else to go so he allowed me to come with him to the lord meeting last night to discuss terms about something and his suggestion surprised us drakes slightly." I only listened as I find the conversation to be interesting with Auntie only now raising a single eyebrow at her as she then asked curiously, crossing her arms under her chest as well, "The Dragon Aspects had a late-night meeting Chromie?"

Chromie since that is her name, only nodded a single yes as she also confused me, yet stunned Auntie as a result to what she spoke next, "They agreed after he offered something to which I didn't know what it was, but they somehow felt healthier then they did before losing as such from the Dragonsoul. I work here as well as live here now, freely of course along with other aspects." She head-gestured to the two elves at the bar as they served a Tauren paladin as well as his girlfriend I had to guess which was a Tauren Druid a small drink, "Those two elves are actually known as the secret offspring of Alexstrasia and Malygos, they're also mates. During the war with the Focus, they took off along with a group who believed that the war wasn't truly needed, and then fled somewhere we didn't know as such, and it turned out they came here to the Broken Isles in secret to live alongside the Azure drakes that remained here. Not only they work and own this very hotel, but mostly everyone that lives here that works as well, owns a specific building to their talents are those that fled, as he offered not only those two, but the others as well a safe haven for them to call home. In fact I heard not only us drakes, but other races as such as he said this city is like seven Dalaran's combined as to how big it is."

I looked awed as she noticed as Chromie only gave me a gentle smirk on her face, and Auntie only nodded to herself as if that explained some things. We then ordered our meals as for some reason I was very hungry to what I could tell from Chromie's eyes as they were twinkling with mirth as she went with her placing our orders to a surprised chef who simply muttered something I couldn't hear.

After a few minutes, my mates Abigail, Helena, and Mia who yawned wide as I knew she was still tired as she was reading late last night, came to our table and they sat down in front of us. Mia sat next to Auntie who didn't seemed bothered as such, knowing who or what they were considered as to me. I then saw my sister come to me as she briefly give me a hug before sitting down next to Daddy and then simply dug in to their food, with them getting the sampler first before the main course. Then Mia's maid I had to guess froze as she saw me and I tilted my head at her in response as she shook her head with the girl then sitting next to Mia as I looked to her silently in confusion to who she was, and she mouthed later to me as she sighed as the girl then sorted Mia's silverware and other stuff for her, as well as brushed her hair to her red face in embarrassment and my other mates secret enjoyment as I could tell from their eyes, but not their own faces.

After we ate to the shock of everyone, yet approving look of Daddy as he has the same portion I was eating: ten plates of the same food; Stuffed French Toast, we then began to leave. But before we did, the Night Elf female, who was strangely partners with a Blood Elf female, came up to all of us and simply stated kindly, bowing as well as she was dressed as a tavern maid. Though she had cyan colored eyes unlike regular Night Elves tend to not have at all as they twinkled in happiness as well as comfort, and I thought I saw a small pudge around her belly, making me confused as to why she was over here in the first place. "Happy Hallows End everyone, I hope you get to have a good time this year," She then rose as she smiled gently to us, but mostly me as if she could sense something, "I heard this year is strange as the Time Aspects decided to join the festivities and cause some old places to be used once more for past battling experiences, like Ice Crown Citadel, Trail of Champions, and a few others as they not only have rewards this year for doing them, but other prizes as well."

I looked confused yet seemed excited for some odd reason as they could tell from my fidgeting body, as Daddy simply stated out loud to everyone, who looked to him, "It's the Saiyans calling for battle. It tends to happen if a challenge is said to us, who I might also go to participate in this… holiday I guess?" Daddy questioned at the end, as Momma sighed knowing I would be doing this with her slowly agreeing with them, and I saw my mates quickly volunteered themselves to join him as well as myself, to Momma's hidden smile with her stating she would join us as well to our surprise Auntie, and Thalyssra. Auntie then asked her curiously; as Jaina then came as she also then asked to join us to her ire since I looked to them both, seeing that somehow they were rivals, "So why do you want to participate in this event, First Arcanist?" She in reply to this simply shrugged as she then softly stated, with curiosity in her eyes as we could tell, "From what I heard as well as the others during the siege to defeat Deathwing once more, I feel like I want to experience that for myself."

"Then you all can get your wish then, as I have ways to easily take you all there in a jiffy!" Exclaimed a familiar voice, and I looked as well as everyone as I saw it was Grandpa, who also to my sudden hugged surprised, was Jenna Bloodstone. She didn't say anything, but a bright green flash then showed itself as to our amusement, my succubus girl who I haven't heard her name as of yet, dragged her by the ear as she kept complaining in Orcish tongue to her, which only made her grin in satisfaction. Grandpa sweat dropped at Jenna's actions, then coughed into his gloved hand as he then stated to us kindly yet also with mirth in his eyes, "Well, that is one way to greet someone as such."

I didn't understand what he meant, yet most of the adults chuckled silently to themselves as Auntie then asked Aeroza, knowing he might have a bigger party planed as she knew how tough they were considered back then, the worlds terms were called raids as such or a full party of people. "What mode of transportation do you have in mind Aeroza?" He beamed at the Warchief as he stated in humor, "I could tell you all, but why not show you… just simply look into the sky." Confused we all did as we then gasped to ourselves as e all were outside now after a small trek that is.

We all saw a strange looking machine-like spaceship, which both Auntie and Jaina noticed somewhat resembles a larger legion warship, yet it was mostly gold and ruby-red colored as well as neon-blue runes on most of the large vessel. "That my friends, is my ship called the Lunar Phoenix. I only use her when certain situations come, as well as telling you that worldly travel is easy somewhat on her, as inside is a small village of sorts as well as a main base of operations. Of course I have a gateway that would lead not only those on-board, but the ship itself when ordered by me to appear to said world. But it takes time for it to travel to other worlds, mostly a few days or so." I was awed by it as he smirked at my reaction as well as the others as well.

He then stated to us with minor excitement on his face to us, "Now," he clapped his hands to get our attention, "Should I call my workers to beam us up?" I was confused at that so Grandpa then decided for us as he pulled a strange disk-like walkie-talkie out of his robes and clearly stated into the middle part, "Beam us all up within my proximity, and this time get it right Frank." We all then as well as I glowed as a sudden beam of light showed on us, and then the next thing I knew I felt something pull at me by force throughout my entire body as we then appeared in the middle of a small town to our amazement. Grandpa only smirked as he simply stated, waving around in front of him with not only authority, but with a way to introduce us to it, "Welcome, to the town known as Sanctuary."

The village had many races as far as I can see, also some people from Azeroth mingling with others freely and in peace. We saw weapon shops, a mall that pertains all the things they needed, an arcade that was huge, and many other things which also was including a large theater. There was also a small park that was filled with strange and also familiar trees, as well as a very large zoo of sorts as far as I can tell in the distance.

My succubus girl only grinned at me as I still felt that strange pull to her, but it was different then my mates as far as I can tell. Grandpa noticed as the others after he told them we would meet back later, as Momma wanted to get something special for some reason with Daddy, and it was only my Grandpa, Auntie and I at the moment, as my mates wanted to see the sites as well as get something while they were here.

She then replied to me kindly as I at the same time, looked to her in response. "Master… the pull you feel is a bound making me now stay out of the Nether since your own magic has been channeling through to me with surprising gentleness. So now I might reveal my true name to you as such, knowing I might be either your familiar, or... something else." I was confused until I saw a look on Auntie's face as if she knew but only allowed a look to pass to the demon-girl who only nodded as she then calmly yet gently told me since she clearly saw my face in confusion to her words, "It means I might be able to go anywhere you go without problems as well as be by your side at times you need me. Also the bond is either what I mentioned or a bond as strange as it sounds, a sibling one."

I was wide eyed at that until we looked to Grandpa who only sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, and looked at all three of us carefully as he then explained something to which I thought I saw regret in his eyes? "The last one is correct as you should have been born with a twin, Sunflower, yet somehow something happened with your original mother on a certain world that caused you to be the only one borne as she then miscarried the other, but the soul of your sibling was lost yet I knew then when she appeared," pointing to the now wide eyed demon-girl who looked at both me as well as him in a mixture of doubt and confusion on her face, "Is indeed your twin sister's spirit reborn as such. Of course knowing Saragas, the ungrateful turd he was probably changed her to this as such knowing she might be by your side once more." Grandpa said that last part with hidden mirth yet mixed with sadness as well as minor regret at the same time within his eyes. It was Auntie's somewhat baffled comment as she looked with narrowed eyes now at Grandpa from her words; that made me now look to her as well as the succubus girl, "You knew Saragas?"

Grandpa only nodded a single yes to her as he truthfully stated to Auntie, now lowering her suspicions yet had a look of surprise showing from her eyes to him, "yes, I in fact babysat the tike as well as his other titan siblings... Yes Sylvanas he was a former titan until something strange yet horrid happened to his body, to which I cannot say as such as it would be even harmful to hear about as such. However," Grandpa had a mischievous gleam to his eyes as he then softly spoke in mirth to us, "He used to wet the bed until he was the human equivalent of at least seven years old over a simple glass of hot chocolate at night if given."

I was surprised as the brief snort Auntie did as she tried to not laugh at his words, to only make Grandpa smirk as he then clapped his hands together, and looked to both me, and the demon girl… no sibling as I felt as such as he then looked to her in minor remorse yet hidden happiness in his orbs as he stated to her now, making her look to him, "Now the two names you were given wasn't what your real name is my dear. Your name from what your mother, Rosalina's that is would of called you would be agreed by James, your father as well as Rose's here as per naming from tradition. She would have named you Violet Freya Potter, named after her great-grandmother as she was surprisingly alive for at least to the old age of one hundred and twelve years to only see her pregnancy at least five months in while you were still inside of her. She was a brave old soul to which I was also honored to escort to the Afterworld (1), to live with her husband for eternity; with of course, restored youth to that of a twenty-two year old."

We all looked to him wide eyed at that, then he grinned once more to us as he then stated with mirth, looking the succubus up and down briefly as if to determine something, "Of course if you want, you can take that name, and you might also be able to shift back and forth as a human as well as your current form, in fact… I think you can become both with ease as your around the same age as Rose here. Even though you look sixteen, you will remain that way until your actual human age dear." She when I saw had wide eyes at this as if she didn't know that, and he chuckled as Grandpa came to her with him gently patting her on her shoulder before changing the subject, looking at us with a grin, "How about a small tour as I think my ship can make portals to the man cities here on Azeroth besides the neutral city I plan on bringing to my world soon."

He did as he stated as Grandpa took us all over since we saw what his ship-like town had to offer, which impressed Auntie a lot as I saw her thinking to herself, and we eventually met-up with both Momma and Daddy then as we neared the Zoo this place has. I embarrassed the succubus, declaring her name I heard from Grandpa to them, making them wide eyes at this information I sprouted out of my mouth when I hugged her, "Momma! This is my elder twin sibling Violet Freya Potter! Can she stay with us please?"

She shrugged as she gave Grandpa as well as Daddy's look to him as he simply mouthed later to them both, with them nodding to that as she now looked to me with a small warm smile on her face, looking at Violet who seemed surprised by he answer, "Yes she can, as long as she wants to that is." She seemed hesitant at first until I went over and grabbed her left talon hand to her brief shock as I pulled her over to Momma and Daddy as she muttered something with one of the words 'ok' in it. Violet jumped briefly as she was then hugged by Momma as Daddy only grunted to her in reply, already knowing somehow she was related to me as a twin as such for some reason, from his nose. My other sibling Denise finally showed up as she seemed to be all-knowing somehow as she only shook our new siblings hand in her own with silence, sensing Violet might be uncomfortable by the minor attention she was getting. She stated to us that Mia and the others were still looking around for stuff, to which I shrugged as I knew they could take care of each other as this ship felt... Peaceful as such to do so.

We then allowed Grandpa to finish his tour as we all have been on the ship for at least an hour or two right now, and I saw along with them as this might be our first actually family outing to a location, many familiar, strange, and thought to be myth or extinct creatures at the Zoo he has. We then came to some parts of the zoo now that showed creatures based off of some worlds he saved them from, some of which I saw were from horror movies, yet seemed intelligent enough to do things from what I saw these two black Xenomorphs…. if that what the sign said their race was called, were different than the ones I saw accidently one night as I snuck to see it from Dudley's dare to me at school one time on the telly.

One had a sigil somehow imbedded on its head as so did the other but it was different as well, one was dark-orange to blend somewhat to its hide, while the other was a dark purple as it did the same. When I went-up to it, they stopped bickering as to what I saw they were doing and looked to me in confusion, yet shrugged as they bickered or more like hissed to each other with drool coming out of their mouths. Grandpa sighed as he moved us along with him merely stating to us all in a deadpan tone of voice, "They tend to bicker on some days over what game they have recently been playing the past month as it is currently called, 'Guess what the Other's outside have in their Pockets'."

I saw Denise was curious as she now asked Grandpa, looking to her since we began to go to the next creature sight soon, "Do they get bored then most of the time?" He shrugged as we then approached a somewhat empty exhibit, making him pause in his steps as he looked briefly at the enclosure, then to us answering honestly to her with mirth in his eyes, "Sometimes they tend to do so, so as a secret, I do let the creatures roam if their worlds are alright from where they come from, as I made portals as such in each exhibit here to do so. If the portal vanishes however, it would mean they are no longer able to do so as such to make them remain until its back."

I nodded as well as the others, seeing Violet was behind us merely being silent the entire time as she only watched. I went to her without the others noticing as she jumped once more to the unexpected contact, and smiled small as she realized it was only me. I then asked her with a tilt of my head, "You ok Violet?" She only nodded as she responded to me gently as we merely followed everyone to another area as we were nearing the end soon, "Of course Mas- I mean sister." She paused from talking for a few moments with her thinking to herself, then responded once more to me as I had my full attention currently on her at the moment, "it would seem I have to get used to calling you that as in my mind you're my master, but in reality your my sibling… It's confusing as such." I nodded as we neared the exit now, seeing his tour was over then as I smiled a little at her, rubbing the back of my head as a result, "I know what you mean. I feel you're my sister yet we hardly know each other." Violet agreed with me as she nodded with a small smile on her features, knowing she was also briefly looking at her entire outfit she has on, making me know she might need a few clothes.

I was about to respond to her until Grandpa then stated clearly to us all, clapping his hands to get our attention to him now, a grin on his features at us all. "Well the tour is over. Now you all might have heard about this current holiday Azeroth is having correct?" I as well as mostly everyone nodded as I saw Auntie had a knowing look as to where this was going, and he grinned once more at us, as he declared then with him now conjuring a frozen coke in his hand with that grin still on his face, "Then we plan on heading to the Caverns of Time, as Nozdormu is currently there as we speak since he was the one that agreed with me on this, making heroes as well as any champion, or anyone else fight during their holiday as surprisingly they found out the Headless Horseman wasn't at his grave this year, or even terrorizing the specific towns as such like he always does each and every year."

I saw a questioned look from Auntie to him, as he noticed with him only shrugging back to her, making the rest of us confused as we didn't know who this "Headless Horseman" was, but he lead us to where I saw the others, along with the rest of the leaders, and even to our surprise, Arthas was holding hands in secret with Jaina as far as I could tell, being the only one to notice as well as Auntie from what I saw.

Grandpa looked at everyone as he smiled this time, with his arms behind his back with him now stating to all of us at once, with myself being with my mates and family currently, and Auntie moved to stand near Thalyssra. "Well we are heading to the caverns for some holiday fun I guess. But if we do encounter enemies, know that they are from the past, as they might have been defeated already once before. If we change some parts of the past however, I found out that it won't affect our current timeline as such from Nozdormu himself, as it was a secret from only Bronze Aspects to know."

It was then I saw some looks on mostly the Azerothians as well as a few others, mostly champions they currently have with them as well as everyone then. I was curious so I raised my hand-up in the air, and Grandpa saw this as he seemed humored I had to do that as such, as he then asked kindly to me without moving from his spot, "Yes Rose?" I saw I got everyone's attention on my form. I quickly asked as my shyness was now closing in as I have a few fears and that is being the site of a large-based crowd's attention. "Can we bring others from the past then back with us from what you said Grandpa?" He paused at my question, then hummed in thought for a few moments before nodding a single yes to me with a small smile on his face, "I suppose you might be right on that question Rose, so I think yes that can happen."

I saw certain looks in the leaders eyes at this, but Grandpa then stated to them making them think to themselves as such from his response still to my question, "of course if it is with reasoning as such to do so, like say for example: a benefit to the present timeline as such, or something linked to magic to the one other person that is with us during that time, or a few other types of scenarios I can list. So it is also to the consent to the Time Aspects if we can do so, as they can truly sense these things as so do I, but I tend to mostly let things play out unless it does need my involvement." We all nodded at his words as Grandpa got that disk-thing again in his hands, and stated to whoever was in the line, "Frank, teleport all of us to the Caverns of Time please, within the Caverns and not ten miles or so away like last time."

It was then we all as well as I felt the pulling effect again, as Grandpa only smiled as we were then teleported to the Caverns, not knowing as we did so, somewhere familiar to me, something unexpected was currently going on.

 ** _Normal POV, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland (World: Lost Avalon):_**

Within this school, students were doing their classes, ghosts being themselves as well as a certain poltergeist, and a few things that seemed mostly everyday things year-round.

At a certain headmistress's office, a middle-aged female with ginger-brown hair, as well as wearing glasses as she also wore dress robes, was currently writing letters to students who went home for some serious time from their families, as well as sending the annual grades to said families. She is known as Minerva McGonagall or Professor McGonagall to students. As well as also being the Co-Assistant to the headmaster of this school as the title, Deputy Headmistress.

She sighed to herself then, after writing the last letter to a Mr. Finnigan about his grades to both his parents as she thought to herself, _well that is the last letter for today so far. I just hope nothing unexpected happens._ Minerva thoughts were to soon as her drawer that was created by Albus for her now glowed briefly, making her looked to it in confusion as it contains future letters she was told to eventually send away to future students to, with lists and stuff to get for their time to come to the school as she is also the Deputy Headmistress besides being the Lions head of house.

So she got up from her seat, and then went over to the drawer as to when she opened it, some blank letters that were charmed to create for new students flew to her desk to her surprise, as well as a certain someone's letter to her wide eyed shock. The blank letters have been formed within the blank ones, as names began to appear on them, shocking her more as she paled, yet read them silently in more confusion on her features now. _Violet Freya Potter, Denise Alina Potter, Hermione "Mia" Jean Granger-Potter and more. What in Merlin's name is going on and why are they stacked under Rosalina's Hogwarts letter?_ She decided to head to Albus to see what he might think of this, not knowing she was compelled to do so as such from the old coot, and it was all thanks to the dresser he gave her.

Once she walked all the way to the headmaster's office, to her surprise, the gargoyle smirked at her as she quickly shook her head as Minerva then pondered why she has the letters in her hands that showed from that drawer, but shrugged as she only decided to enter the headmaster's office as she was still worried though as to the new names added to the roster for the upcoming years.

When she entered, Minerva merely saw Albus was currently grading some school papers as well as eating the vile candy he was addicted to all these years to her inward shuddering as such, as she hates those types of candies, and she simply stood there in front of his desk with him not noticing at first of her presence. After a few minutes after finally signing the last student grade, he then looked up briefly and was somewhat surprised to see her there, looking annoyed at him as he sheepishly looked to her then as Dumbledore then asked her, as he was also curious, "Minerva, to what do I owe you being here at this hour?" She sighed as she without words, handed the letters to him, as he was still confused until he then went wide eyed at the names as well as they refused to budge at all away from Rosalina Potter's invitation to the school.

He looked to his Deputy Headmistress then as he carefully asked her, seeing if this was a joke of sorts, "Are you sure this is accurate Minerva?" She firmly nodded as she looked serious as well as being slightly spooked as if one of them she knew, to which he raised an eyebrow for as she then told him in minor remorse then, inwardly shocking the headmaster, but making new plans quickly from this minor information. In secret, being near his desk compels his staff to tell him things without meaning to, Hagrid is a main example of that. "The one named Violet Freya Potter… That was supposed to be the full name of the elder twin to Rosalina. As Lily had a miscarriage from an accident she had, yet still was able to save Rosalina despite that." She sighed in both remorse still yet also now in confusion as she briefly glanced at that letter and then to him as he knew Minerva was telling the truth from scanning her mind in secret from minor eye contact, "I just don't know how Violet's name is being shown now, but what I am mostly confused about are the other names Albus."

Albus now nodded to her in hidden agreement as the old man briefly gave her a plastered fake smile on his features to her, trying to comfort the old female before him, as he also made a copied version of only Rose's letter envelope to know where she might be now, as the address was strange at least. "Well, if somehow if it is true, then magic might be at play here Minerva. If it is true then, we might get a unique year when she, Rosalina, does come to Hogwarts first term."

Minerva only nodded as he gave back the letters to her as Dumbledore then gently told the Head Deputy firmly, yet kindly in his persona-tone of voice, "I might suggest if you will Minerva, to simply place her letters somewhere else in case some interesting things tend to happen until you send them out. Maybe take them to your headquarters perhaps?" She nodded firmly back to him as she wordlessly left then. Once she was gone, he then lost the grandfatherly look as he then scowled to himself, looking at the copied envelope in his hands now from under his desk, and saw she was at a place called the Caverns of Time for some odd reason. Albus shrugged as he placed the letter under his robes to check again later, as he then took out a peace of parchment as he then wrote as a title, 'New Plan Beta'.

Meanwhile Minerva was about to head to her office until a portrait near it made a 'pst' noise to her. She paused as it was rare for portraits to ask for attention, and she turned to see it was a painting that was mainly a plains area, but saw it was a young female that was from the one painting in the farthest reaches of the castle itself.

The girl appeared to be no more than twelve years old with curves slowly developing, yet had at least a B-Cup going on a C-Cup chest wise already. She had sandy-blonde colored hair with cyan eyes, and a defined yet graceful looking face as well as her also wearing a white gown of sorts with no shoes. The rumor of the painting she was originally from was that she was a child placed into it, or the other was a soul was placed into it as the painting then came to life, and was then donated to the castle as such. The truth of the matter is that it was the first rumor, but she was forced as such for saving her family for a crime they didn't commit forty-two years ago, yet her painting was a self-portrait with no background. Of course the details were sketchy as well, but the curse itself was no laughing matter to what or how to place her into it despite the family's pain as they were forced to watch their only daughter ending up as a painting. She was known by painting as the "Lonely Child", yet her true name was Evelyne Morrison Pendragon-Uzumaki, or Eve for short.

"Please don't go into your chambers yet, you need to be aware now as I finally got your attention from that old fossil." Evelyne responded in a British accent to Minerva, she looked at the painting with a raised eyebrow as to state 'why' to her, as Eve then huffed, her long hair blowing away from her face as a result as she then stated to her, making the Deputy Headmistress now go wide eyed at her then, "I thought I should felt you should know you were compelled to head to him for anything he wants to know as such, thanks to some of your things as well as that dresser I heard from Peeves."

Minerva now looked carefully at the girl as Eve shrugged then sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head with her laughing also as Minerva asked her then with suspicion on her face, her eyes narrowed briefly as she now asked her at the same time, "How do you know of this as well as the poltergeist?" Eve tilted her head then at her as she then smiled nervously, looking at corners knowing she might get caught at telling her this, but took her chances, "It gets lonely as he is the only one to befriend me my entire time I showed-up to your castle Miss. Also the reason I know is that one of the headmaster portraits, someone named Black likes me as such as a lost granddaughter of his own, allowed me to secretly hide behind him to his meetings, as that is why I know as well as more things as well." Minerva was now looking at her as if she was crazy until she then made a point as she crossed her arms under her chest and replied with a look to the older female with a somewhat firm look mixed on her face, "Then tell me this: Do you recall the other day you went to see Albus about a student situation as such, an almost attempt rape from a seventh year snake against one of your lions?"

Minerva paused as she then thought about it as she then got a headache then as she kept thinking, yet now had wide eyes as she then knew that memory was then gone, making the portrait girl look smug at her then as she without words headed to the hospice wing as the girl then said to herself, making sure didn't get caught before Eve headed back to her painting then, "Well, at least my task for Lady Hogwarts is done for now, but I wonder what she meant a 'Chosen Harmony Child' can free me?"

 ** _Rosalina's POV, Caverns of Time:_**

It turned out that this Frank person Grandpa warned to not send us off course did so once again, as we had to hike downwards as for some reason, from what I was told by Auntie to all of us as well as myself that a dragon would take us there repeatedly as such for a quick ride to the inner part of the cavern itself.

Grandpa also stated since it was a few of us besides those that volunteered that is, would be considered a group. Vegita remained behind as Bulma went into early labor as she was only six months in at her pregnancy, making me think that Night Elf lady was as well. Sunset to what Grandpa stated said she was thankful at meeting me and the others, yet was sent back to my cousin's universe for some reason or other to which he wouldn't tell me otherwise as to why that was.

The other leaders besides Auntie and Jaina were currently having a meeting of sorts by themselves with their races, and Arthas remained behind as he said he had a surprise for Jaina when she comes back tonight, making her blush with my confused face, and knowing looks by the other adults and teens. Zoe was with us still, but she was told by Grandpa today as to why she was casting her element within her natural human form from yesterday, to her shock as well as her own surprise as to why.

 **(Flashback Begins, Zoe's POV, Earlier this morning)**

After I ate my breakfast to my surprise that they have it, Banana Crème Crepes that is, I was about to head out and then do my own thing until a gloved hand was then placed on my shoulder. I saw it was Rosalina's grandfather, Aeroza of course. He gently smiled at me, yet from his look he wanted to speak to me in private.

I shrugged to myself as Kazemon was curious as well, but didn't say anything as she wants to know how I was able to use her attacks without becoming her. So I went with him to a separate part of the area, a spare room or sorts as he looked out of it first, probably to make sure no one was listening in when we talk amongst each other, and then nodded as he then looked to me firmly.

"Zoe Orimoto, I knew you did well yesterday as a result of what we had to do in order to get the girls back. But I still know you are curious as well as your spirit, as to why you used her attacks as well as her elemental-based power during some fights as yourself, correct?" I only gave him a single nod as I crossed my arms, leaning against a wall nearby as he knew I was waiting, but what I heard from him then as well as to my device, Kazemon, with wide eyes at him then with my look somehow unbelievable as well. "You as well as the other digidestined have potential to be able to use elemental abilities based of your elemental spirit, as such, your Wind Element you gained once you first changed into Kazemon the first time. The same goes with the others as well, once we find them of course."

I was about to open my mouth to ask him until I huffed then as he inwardly chuckled yet his body showed as he raised a hand up to stop me from speaking as he then spoke, with me looking briefly shocked as well as surprised, "I know what you might ask, but at this current time, I do not for once know as such. But to the reason as to your team mates scattered as well as the others, I am slowly looking into what world they have landed onto, and seeing if I can bring them back, as well as any allies they may or may not have made while at said world."

I was worried still about the others, even though we have known each other for quite some time since we arrived back at the digital world, I felt as if they were a part of a newer family to me, as well as it was my fault as such to what happened since I asked them to stay out of it. It was as if I knew it would happen somehow, yet they insisted they come with.

Aeroza saw myself thinking I had to guess as he gave me a comforting grin, which only lessened my worries as well as my spirit now replying to within my mind now, or is that my heart, I didn't know which. " _Don't worry Zoe. I have a feeling we will be seeing them soon. In fact I can still feel them as if I didn't, they wouldn't be alive right now._ " I only nodded my head as I faintly heard my digivice whir briefly in acceptance as Aeroza nodded as if he heard her speak to me as well as he then replied, making my face now looked stumped as to how that is with him chuckling quietly as well, "If it helps more, I can sense them as well. Being the King of Balance as such, one of my duties I tend to do is so to say; reap the souls worthy of my attention. And don't worry Zoe; your time isn't up yet at all."

He saw me of course gulp to what he did as a title Aeroza has in response to his words, as he only patted my back gently now in kindness since he escorted us out as I went to Rana - no it's Selene now. I just have to keep reminding myself she isn't a full-on digimon anymore, as she is now a full on human female. I also briefly smiled to myself as I saw Rose go with the Horde Leader as well as her mates… which is weird yet oddly comforting for some odd reason, as I began to chat with her then, not knowing we were indeed going on a fancy trip somewhere for a holiday season I suppose.

 **(Flashback Ends, Rosalina's POV, Present time)**

I was excited though as for some reason, I felt as if I might gain a new friend or friends today.

I jumped though as I felt Violet gave me a minor look of concern, and I only shrugged to her as I also smiled small to her with me gently speaking to her then, "I just have a feeling we might have some fun today as well as other things, that's all sis." She only nodded as we decided to stick together this time, not knowing Denise was briefly a mixture of both being jealous, yet understanding as she was still considered the eldest despite what Violet looks like at this moment.

My mates looked briefly back at me as they were talking about something I couldn't hear at all, yet I saw Mia as well as Abigail blush to whatever Helena said to them. Daddy was secretly holding my Momma's hand, knowing they might be a couple as well as married soon. Auntie was also walking with Jaina as well as Thalyssra, discussing some topics as well as plans I had to guess as well. Grandpa was mostly silent, yet he was also observant of his surroundings. He was also in front of the group as I also saw that some Horde and Alliance members; if I heard what factions they were called, were also walking both behind us as well as ahead of us.

We finally arrived after trekking at least or close to thirty minutes as I gapped as well as the others not used to this. I saw a somewhat ghostly dragon that was huge in the middle of a very large hourglass-like platform, as he or she as I couldn't tell was also carefully observing everyone that was currently arriving or leaving. I also saw some pathways with other people moving as well as those that looked like creatures, and other people as the areas were different than most, frozen in place as they extracted some kind of light-purplish lines from them. The ceiling though, when I briefly looked up as well as my other two sisters, as well as everyone was stunned to see a galaxy briefly as well as stars.

"Welcome to the Caverns of Time everyone; now let's see the leader himself, hmm?" Grandpa stated loudly to make us look to him as he pointed a gloved thumb from his left hand to a person who seems familiar, yet not at the same time. I saw Mia freeze suddenly in quick fear yet then settled as Grandpa stated something to her to make her relax then, making me confused to what he said to her, but I shrugged as we made our approach. I saw him now talking to a red-skinned Blood Elf or Night Elf lady, as I wasn't sure, but I bushed lightly as she was pretty, as I also noticed my mates did as well, but kept theirs smaller than mine as she merely smirked at me for this, yet said nothing as she as well as the other male dragon, who I think was Nozdormu, was looking at us carefully (Bet you guys can't guess who she is?).

He only nodded his head as he spoke with authority to us, but I thought he was mainly looking at me mostly for some reason as he did so, "Welcome one and all to our version of this season of Hallows End. We, the Bronze Drakes have decided this year to host this event as well as others in case this would happen once again. We discovered that his corpse was removed from his grave two weeks before the event would commence, as in secret he enjoys this holiday as such as us… mostly the mortals that is." The Bronze Leader looked at everyone as well as I saw some familiar mobs that looked to be related to those dragon people that served Deathwing, but scaled as such like the other flying drakes as they check readings of sorts from the ceiling.

"Now our version of this holiday will feature us Time Drakes as you also tend to call us, to send you to anytime of the past for specific purposes, as such when you all entered, we messed with time for allowing us to do so at this moment. As such anything you now do in your version of the past, will not affect our current timeline. So with my permission, you may bring items, or people that may have died or such terms, and in turn allowing us to make more parallel versions of our own world for us to keep us busy more often. As part of the agreement we have made with the Dragon Knight, Aeroza."

I was confused, yet interested at what he told everyone, as I saw mostly everyone had wide eyes at this, as I also thought I saw a small glimmer of hope in Auntie's eyes for some reason, yet it quickly changed to normal as I noticed her as she then gave me a brief smile. I didn't see a dazed look on Grandpa's face as he then looked worried before he schooled his features as Nozdormu then stated to us lastly with a warm smile, motioning the cavern before then leaving with the pretty red lady, "Now please enjoy our cavern as in the past week, we modified to include more vendors as well as other things to do holidays from now on in case this tends to happen once more, you will also be given an item to use as such to gather a certain currency you may use within the past time stream you will encounter by random. Now farewell, and good luck champions, you will need it." With that they were gone in a minor flash.

I looked as well as mostly everyone in our group to Grandpa, who shrugged as he replied to us firmly yet with a gentle tone, "Well, let's enjoy the holiday as I have some knowing that we will be able to do what must be done within three days later or so to head to my world, New Harmonis soon. Now I will be doing some things for the time being, not unintended right there, so watch yourselves and you know to simply say my first name to call me." With that he too vanished like the two drakes, but his was also with white smoke.

I was curious, yet I kept feeling a small pulling sensation to one of those gateways I saw they have, ones that seemed to be with a sign in front of it, but I shrugged as I would head to it later as I was with Violet, Aunt Zoe, Helena, Auntie, Momma, and Denise as we headed near that area. The others wanted to get stuff for themselves as well as souvenirs… whatever those were for not only themselves, but a gift; but I didn't know who they were gifting the gifts to though. Helena rejoined us for some odd reason as she hide a present within her own void storage, to which I was explained as the people in this world that can use this type of storage magic, can do so without problems, like what my backpack is, but more limited as a result of somewhat older yet renewed magic.

Even though I was having a blast within the last hour or so, I kept glancing at the one gate I felt that pull to, as it looked like the one picture I saw that Jaina showed me, as she called it the Black Gate or something as such. Eventually Violet noticed as she as well as our current group finally relented as I asked Momma as I pointed to it, "Momma, can we go over there?" She saw the sign yet couldn't read it from our viewpoint as it was also in a strange language as well, but she shrugged as she stated gently to me, griping my hand as well as gently squeezing it, "Why not sugah."

I saw Aunt Zoe looked nervous as well as Auntie for some reason, but I saw they shrugged it off, and we were now at the time-gate version of it, as I thought I saw with a brief headache to which I withhold my hand to my head, two brown-skinned Orcs which I thought were a male and female from there looks, as well as a certain someone in a large rectangle-like lake. I also saw some strange souls from that lake as well coming out of it in awe for some reason that also looked like Abigail briefly. Suddenly without warning, the gateway began to quickly glow with that familiar energy I sensed from Gul'dan used, making me now regret it as it was pulling me, as everyone noticed then.

Momma then shouted in alarm as she grabbed me as well as others grabbing her since the force of the very gate itself, kept pulling to the portal without lessening at all. Abigail saw us then as she and Helena quickly told Mia to get Grandpa as she fearfully nodded for my safety from what she was seeing, the gateway creating a forceful wind of sorts that was sucking us little by little to our reluctance to comply with its demands to enter it, went to get him as he was secretly with the drake lords at a new meeting discussing things nearby.

My backpack as part of its enchanted magic, appeared once again on my back, almost making Momma let me go in minor surprise as she isn't still used to my backpack doing things like this as such. Since Denise was last for pulling us, she shouted something like I will go get help, and she took off easily after Helena began to do all the work trying to keep us in-line.

Auntie was gritting her teeth as she also readjusted her weapon as it almost flew out of her form and into the portal itself, as we also saw some random objects from other travelers as well as some stands going into the gate, as I briefly saw mostly all the green skinned Orcs confusion as well as both the two brown ones, and Gul'dan as he had a miniature dragon skull in his hand after catching it.

Auntie then stated with her still being slowly moved to the gateway like the rest of us to her hidden worry as she also caught a brief glance at who was on the other side, "We need to get out of this pull the gate is using on us! We can't allow Rose to be entering the gate as well." I heard my Momma grunt back to her as I was showing a fearful expression on my face as she stated back to Auntie loudly, not looking back as she had her face mostly on mine, "Well, try telling tha' to the portal then Sylvanas. I think it wouldn't agree if that was the case here Sugah!" Aunt Zoe almost lost her grip, but quickly readjusted it so she had a firmer hold as my tail was near the portal, as when it touched it, a bright flash showed as we were then all pulled into it with them still holding onto me with it then; as it was active, shut itself of mysteriously.

 ** _Brief Normal POV, Moments of not only Rose, but the others with her as they currently left into the past:_**

At a secret part of the Caverns of Time, a group of powerful drakes as well as Aeroza was having a meeting in secret to this year's events, as he too helped make them briefly in the past for the mortals in secret.

The first is what Rosalina considered a pretty lady within her mind. She was in the form of a female red-skinned Blood Elf as she was unwillingly forced to become this form every time as a mortal-based form. She has pure-blood-red hair that is close to the middle of her back, as well as lime-green glowing eyes unlike those that seemed to be fel-magic if they glanced at them. She was easily seven feet tall like the rest of the leaders currently here at this moment as she also wore mostly a revealing yet decent outfit that were made out of some leather of sorts mixed with chain-mail infused together, and she mainly wore gauntlets that also had a purplish-like opal of sorts on each one. Of course her attire would make it that it would be mainly gold-chrome armor of sorts as to what color it is. Her name is Alexstrasza, and as such her titles are plenty and one of them is being known as the DragonQueen.

Next to her though is one of her daughters that thanks to Aeroza, was brought back to life, but with some price involved as she has yet to tell her mother as such. She looks just like a younger version of the DragonQueen, yet her hair from what Malygos done to her has blue highlights within her mortal-formed hair as well as her eyes reflect to that of her dragon form. Her outfit though was robes as she has yet to retrieve her armor she lost but regained thanks to the Aeonmaster himself. She is known as Keristrasza. Though she has yet to reveal a second secret as well as the first as she has from what Malygos also forced her to do but yet doesn't regret it all to her mother, as the time difference is different than this world from Aeroza stated to her a long time ago to where he placed her at before making her return along with the secret back to this world. Although her secret she has yet to tell, was currently at the same age as Rosalina as strange as she is. As her second secret is also more like her then the other as well.

The second drake in mortal form was Norzdomu himself as well as the final drake that is currently still new at this, as the leader and ambassador of the Blue Dragonflight. He has blue hair based off his own dragon form as well as his appearance resembling to that of a human-Blood Elf hybrid male as he was also muscled enough to detail he was powerful enough to handle some tasks alone. He wore though, robes as such from being considered a mage in looks; mixed with some armor on his shoulders since he told he was to be comfortable during the meeting. He is known as Kalecgos. Thrall however had urgent matters from the Earthen Circle as such he wasn't able to make it this time to the meeting.

Since the meeting was now over, Keristrasza was finally about to tell her secrets, well the only two secrets to her mother as earlier she was surprised of her arrival as well as hugged her only daughter from what Aeroza carefully explained to them. The door opened as a dragonkin guard came into the room with a distraught Denise in front of him, as he stated in a deep baritone voice as they are known for them to have, "My lords, this child has urgent news to share that is concerning to one of your gateways Lord of Time." That made them look to her now as she had a panicked look mixed with concern over someone, as Aeroza's stomach seem to drop briefly as a result to see his vision somehow came too soon then he thought as Denise stated to them quickly in panic, "Rose! That strange gateway you have here took her as well as a few others away to the past without an escort to do so! I-I don't know what to do…" She had tears in her eyes as she spoke, making Aeroza comfort the girl by going to her quickly, as Denise then only sniffled as the immortal warrior looked to the time drake firmly as he now stated to him as well, "You did place a sign by those portals as such Time Drake?"

Nozdormu only gave him a firm single nod as he had a worried sort from what his eyes are telling them as he then stated carefully back to them all, but mostly to Aeroza, "Of course. But if they didn't see it, then the sign must have been in our language to read instead of what I specifically told one of my drakes to write onto it." Aeroza gave him a look before casting a spell over Denise as she then fell deeply asleep. He then handed her to the guard as he firmly looked as well as stated to him kindly yet also firmly, "Take her to her chambers I was going to say to the others after the days events are over. We have a problem to briefly sort over at the current time, so tell those of this worlds champions to currently stay away. If anyone of our party, my daughter's friends or Rose's mates that are still here asks about them, lead them to me as I have no choice but to explain as such." The guard nods once back to him as he carried Denise away to her chambers, as the guards were told where the guests would be if they needed to place them if they ended up knocked out, or drunk to do as such.

Aeroza looked to the Dragon Wyrm Aspects as Aeroza then firmly stated with his eyes briefly changing to red and then back, somehow sensing who might be responsible, "Let's talk."

 ** _Rosalina's POV, Going into the past vortex as well as those with her:_**

I saw as well as everyone within our viewpoints, tons of colors that were simply too bright as I had to close my eyes. It was then I heard an 'oof' sound as I landed on top of Helena in a strange position as she only blushed and I was just confused. I got off of her with Abigail's and Auntie's help as they saw I didn't understand why she was blushing but Momma who was next to me froze as we all did as we were surrounded by not only the green Orcs for both sexes, but I saw a smaller baby male Orc in the hands of the female brown one, and the male version stood next to her in minor confusion at us as so did the rest of them, Gul'dan included.

I saw that I was holding onto what that Time Leader said we could use for the event, yet I felt it was currently worthless yet I felt something odd would happen sometime later on to make it prove useful. It was mainly a medallion of sorts with the strange hourglass image that he wore on his armor most times.

Gul'dan then quickly recovered from his minor shock I had to guess, and then ordered as I think we were landed during a celebration of sorts as he pointed to us, "Seize them! The Horde must know what they are doing within our sights." I then saw Momma and the others were then jumped, yet I dodged quickly as I started to attack them with my fists by instinct, mostly on the first Orc male that was gripping my Momma, as he was sent comically flying a few miles out, yet landed on another lake while saying 'ouch'. The same went with the others as well as they not only tried the same thing to get me, but they also landed on the poor Orc I sent them as well.

Gul'dan was stunned I could tell as well as all the Orcs. I was growling in a warning from my instincts telling me to protect what was my pack for some reason, as they seemed stunned, but the Orcs more so as they also saw my tail unravel itself as it swung back and forth in anticipation of them. I saw a strange look appear on his face; Gul'dan's as he muttered to himself lowly to not be heard, hatching an idea from not only himself, but from his master I presume, "Interesting…" I heard a cry then from my Momma, as she was then dragged without my knowing away from me. The others were as well, making me snarl then in anger to the green Orcs, my power slowly growing as a result until I froze up rather quickly as I saw Gul'dan with my Momma in his hands, him using his right hand to firmly grip her left arm, and I also saw that green energy he used before in our fight back in the present timeline. I gulped as he then said to me firmly, gripping slightly harder to make Momma wince as well as I to growl lowly at him then, not seeing the looks on the brown Orcs at me with minor ideas about what Gul'dan was doing.

"I can sense you as well as your group can understand us child, if it is try to tell us why you here, or I will do something you will regret." The male brown Orc then came to Gul'dan as he replied to him in both shock and disbelieve, as I kept growling lowly at him still, "Gul'dan. Have you lost your sanity! The child is protective of her pack as our Frostwolves are to our own." Gul'dan merely glanced at him and then turned his gaze back to my orbs as he saw something interesting I had to guess, but I kept myself firm as I growled at him still, "I merely know of this, yet I am curious to the child as I only want a mere answer from her. Speak child, or your mother's soul will be used for the Black Gate."

Auntie and the others eyes widen at this as she knew his threat was serious from what I saw on her face, with her glancing at me as Auntie also mouthed to me to calm down, and do what he says for now as well. She knew that if they were at what time period they were sent to; they had to at least save some lives yet knew this one might be considered altered from their presence like the Time Leader stated to the entire travelers and champions for the event. He was currently powerful at this moment of time as she could sense the fel was stronger within the foul Orc, as so do I as well as my current mates from what they could briefly sense.

I began to try and force myself to settle down as my growling slowly eased up until a few moments later I stopped, but I was still angry as I replied back in their tongue, shocking all the Orcs besides him and a strangely smaller female green Orc as well. I also had minor fear in my eyes as the green fel-energy was right at my Momma's face making her go wide eyed at this. "Let my Momma go, we only arrived by accident." This intrigued the foul Orc as he then asked in curiosity, yet still firmly held my Momma in place with his eyes gleaming as well, "You and your company arrived here?"

I gulped as I heard my weapon then stated to me while I also heard her face-palming herself in my mind and heart for some reason; my other one agreeing with her, " _Way to go master, you almost gave yourself and the others away._ " I didn't show it but I inwardly sweat dropped as I thought back to her quickly, knowing I might have to say more things to ease him in order to let us go. _Well, I didn't tend for that to happen at all Arisa, it just slipped as I was more concerned for my Momma then what I would think at the moment._ I heard her sigh at me as she replied back then since I felt both understanding and also sympathy from her at the same time, " _Of course master. Your instincts do tend to make you do things before thinking since they also increased from your bloodlines fusing as one. But I think you should tell him not how you got here, but make something up._ " I agreed with her as I found out when I speak to her time slows around me in order to do so, as Grandpa stated it is a trait to all those that can summon weapons such as Arisa.

I responded carefully to him, sensing we were outnumbered still, but my concern was for my pack… _Why did I keep thinking of them as such Arisa?_ I only sensed that she shrugged with not replying back to me as I also then resumed in caution to the foul Orc with my words, quickly making something up as my brain somehow thought of it quickly, not knowing it was part of my bloodline as such to think of plans quickly or as such. "Some wolf-like mage in the future sent us into the past as we currently have no way to return home. So we came a few feet behind after you all landed, yet it was longer for us to get here." I saw his firm grip lessened from my Momma yet Gul'dan was still holding her. Momma seemed shock I was not only lying to him as I also saw the two brown Orcs seemed surprised, but also a strange look in his eyes as he carefully asked me, motioning with his body as it seemed somewhat satisfied with my answer to him as well as curious, "So tell me then child, what did your group do to deserve such an experience as such?" I kept my face calm yet also showed to them I was fearful as the flame was closer to Momma's face as I replied back with also minor hope to see if it would satisfy him so he could let us go, "We were innocent, but they sent us away anyways to a random location as well as time I had to guess, as I'm not that good with those spells."

I saw Auntie looked to me in minor shock I admitted on spell usage as she also seemed to understand I was trying to free them from my body language, and Gul'dan as well as I heard most of the green Orcs mumble to themselves as to what I just stated to him then spoke, as if intrigued and yet something else. "Your words intrigued me child." Gul'dan then looked to the current Orcs holding my pack in place, on their knees as well, "They are to be our guests for the time being. Release them." He firmly told the Orcs, who quickly did as they were told as I saw fear in their eyes for some reason, and he then let my Momma go as she then quickly came to me as I hugged her then, with Gul'dan also dismissing the flames. He then stated to us all; making us freeze in place as his eyes gleamed from his words then, shocking the green Orcs briefly but understood as it might help them out in the long run. The brown one's however had different ideas from their minds. "I have a feeling we can be useful to each other as well child as I can sense your power is immense as well as the true nature of what I felt a connection of sorts, to the demon-girl next to the other female besides your mother."

Gul'dan then walked to us, with him also using his staff with the same skulls to come to us, as he then carefully looked at each of us, but mostly at me. "Yes," he began with a small hidden smirk that we noticed yet the other didn't, "you will be very useful indeed child." Gul'dan then turned back quickly as he began to say words too quickly then to his troops. I was then taken from my Momma's grasp quickly by force, not sensing a taller looking brown Orc looming over me. He was taller of course, yet also had raptor skulls on his shoulders and gear that look liked he earned it. I was then clunked on the head by a female Orc with a club. I thought I heard shouts of rage coming from Momma as I blanked out.

When I came to, I saw I was in a building of sorts, with it being made for a princess of this time frame for some odd reason, a fancy bed as well as other things. I also saw Violet as she to my surprise, looked better mostly yet she still had her horns showing as well as tail, and she was sitting near me as I found out I was laying on a mattress on the floor with skins of sorts on top of my lower body, as I also saw the building was also made of skins as well to my somewhat confusion as well as a minor pain form the back of my head as I stated to myself, making Violet aware as well. "Anyone get a number on the Trailmon, my head hurts."

Violet chuckled briefly as I noticed her original outfit was replaced by a simple grey dress with it reaching to her knees, and she also wore grey knee-lengthen socks but no shoes as her feet wouldn't be able to fit any of them currently as her feet still resemble to that of a Succubus's. She also had a bracelet around her left wrist that sort-of looked like my golden one, but it was silver with blue etched-in runes. She saw my confused face still as well as my tail lazily make a question mark as well and only replied back to me then with what I thought I saw was relief mixed with sadness in her orbs. "I thought you never wake-up sister. You have been out for at least an entire day." I gapped at her as she sadly chuckled, making me think something happened yesterday, and I was right as she had tears forming in her eyes as she hugged me then, making me jump as well as flinch briefly from the contact as I carefully listened on what happened after I was clonked on the head.

"Yesterday after you were clonked, that Gul'dan Orc person, only told us both to be placed in a fancy tent of sorts as he was intrigued from what he explained to me as he trusts me for some odd reason." Violet then sat up as she made her position on the bed to where we were both comfortable as she continued, looking away for a brief moment before looking back at me, "He placed the others in separate area's in a single group, but we were placed father away from them, as he made them be with the Frostwolves or whatever clan those brown Orcs are called as he made sure our tent was closer to his for some reason. He didn't even listen to our mom's protests of separating us from them, yet he made sure that part of their clan was guarded somewhat as well as he thought in shock he saw a ghost briefly after it was just us around, but ordered for me to carry you to here and stay as well."

I growled briefly at this as my hands unknowingly clutched my bedding I was still in as I was weak still for some reason, and she noticed my slug-like movements as she replied to that then, making me look to her, "he also came by earlier as he injected you with some strange green ooze I had to guess as he stated to my own protests of course making me freeze in place, 'This will heal her faster.' and he simply left us as it was only an hour ago he did that." I saw she was right as I had a puncture mark that was slowly fading away from my right arm as I gapped at my veins in that arm as they glowed neon green at first, then faded, making me look to her in worry as she then comforted me.

From what Violet said about him, he did something to me. But to what I didn't know as the tent flaps then moved, making us freeze briefly as a green orc female noticed us, mostly myself as I was awake and I saw it was the same Orc that conked me on the head yesterday since I now gave her a annoyed glare, and to my surprise she gave me a sheepish one to reply wordlessly back at.

She like some of the other green Orcs, had some armor like them, mixed with some bones I had to guess, but hers like a few others were different. She wore a leather-like outfit mixed with from what I could tell being martial arts of sorts, and her leggings went to her knees as she wore leather boots to go with the outfit. She had purple hair and was somewhat slimmer like the other strange female, yet she had no fat but pure muscle instead, as they also gave her curves to make her be to what others say, beautiful yet deadly in viewing. I saw she had two smaller axes of sorts that seemed old, maybe a family heirloom I think? I wasn't sure as her eyes were cyan unlike some of the Orcs here. She also stood to at least six foot-one in height evenly, and she had a necklace of sorts around her neck as well as the bones on her shoulders and also most of her outfit was a bird of sorts mixed with a lizard.

She then rubbed the back of her head with that look still on her face still as she replied back in Orcish, looking away briefly from my gaze as my look lessened to a mixture of being uncomfortable, and with curiosity. She sounded when she spoke to what I think was at least being fifteen years old I had to guess, in a normal accent, "Sorry for doing that, I was ordered to by a hand motion from our Warchief to do so."

I looked to her then, as she seemed interested by my tail as I asked her, briefly looking at my sister as she narrowed her eyes at the Orc female in our tent, "Who are you as you seem to be nice." I surprised them both at those words out of my mouth as she then chuckled briefly before replying an answer to that, "My name is Olinda Moonblast, as my dad doesn't have a last name so I took after my mother's instead." I was about to question that until both Violet and I froze as the words froze over my mouth with the tent flaps moving once more as it also surprised Olinda. She quickly moved out of the way to see Gul'dan looking at her carefully, yet also a fatherly expression on his face as he only nodded to her making us both suspicious as to why he looked to Olinda as such. "Hello children, I hope your stay right now is comfortable at the time being?" I only gave him a look to which he just chuckled briefly at, him gripping that staff of his as he responded to that, "of course that would be your reaction."

Gul'dan then looked to Olinda as she lowered her head in a submissive way, making him chuckle as he used his free hand to raise her head as she softly stated to my surprised look of shock on my face more than Violet's, "Rise true daughter of mine; you don't need to lower yourself at my form as such, remember my words?" She nodded briefly at him as she replied back, still not looking at him but mostly at us for some reason, "to not lower your gaze in front of you as since I'm your original daughter, that my position is good like the Warchief's currently in action. As such I have to be the best I can be." He then chuckled as well as patting her shoulder briefly as a result as he gave a small smile despite the red gleam in his eyes, "Good child. You are one of the best things that happen besides your late mother, don't get discouraged by others daughter, remember that." He only nodded as he gazed at both me and Violet then as he stated to us, making us three girls surprised by his words then. "You are to be helped up as what I used to wake-you is as far as I can tell, making you movements sluggish. So your sister-demon as well as my daughter will remain by your side at all times. They help you around the area we are currently calling our home base for the time being for the Clans."

Gul'dan then left before I could say anything to him as such, making me think to myself with Arisa agreeing with me in not only the comment, but the quick thought as well for my age. _That was rude of him, yet I expected as such. But it gets me to wondering if he has something planned, knowing him from what tales Auntie said last night when I asked who he truly was before I went to bed._ I woke up in the middle of the night and since Momma was deeply sleeping, I went to ask Auntie as he was bugging me for some reason, the way he acted seemed to all that, an act. Of course I understood what he done, but it gets me to think most of his actions weren't all in his own control; he was a puppet for a former titan god I think?

We got around… well Olinda and Violet helped me mostly as I blushed as they saw my secret, yet they didn't seem bothered as such by it as if they might have seen it for themselves already, and helped me get changed as somehow I was in my nightgown as I didn't notice. Of course Olinda saw my worries at who might have changed me during my unconscious moment, "If you're wondering who changed you, it was your mother as she was then told afterwards to leave you be." I nodded at her for that, but I then asked as they grabbed my armpits as they used my arms to place over their shoulders, yet kept it to themselves as to how light I was to themselves, making me turn to her somewhat normally with my head as I was slowly starting to get better movement as time passes, "Why does he not want me to be near her though as well as my pack?" The ending of my words confused them as I mentally thought to myself like them as well, _why do I keep saying pack instead of family?_ " _It's from another heritage master. Whatever Gul'dan of this time did to you, has unknowingly and slowly unlocking it a lot more quickly then ever, as it was bestowed upon you by your godfather as well as slowly giving you more abilities yet to be discovered._ " Arisa answered me from within, as I only nodded to her words. I was still confused at her at the end though.

Olinda then answered my question I asked her despite the confusion of my last words of my question as she also with a minor shrug as a result, using her free arm to lift the flap, "Well, he's been like this ever since I knew him as well as my mom. She went off somewhere in safety a few years ago for something they have yet to explain to me, and I haven't seen her since. Dad thought she might be here as it not only goes with his mission, but his hidden selfish quest to get her back to us as well." I was about to respond until my words as well as to what I thought Violet was going to say caught in our throats as we saw the original sight changed now.

Within a day's time without tiring somehow, the Orcs were able to managed to build a somewhat large encampment of sorts for each clan and to their own specific needs, and I also saw a slow-building in the far distance to the right of us a more large scaled version of the Black Gate then the smaller one we went through yesterday. It was also being built-up in timed effort as I can see, and from what tales Grandpa stated to us about it as well.

Olinda seemed smug at our stunned silence as her eyes twinkled with amusement in her cyan orbs as she responded back to us, making us stop our gazing to briefly look to her, "yes, our ways are indeed impressive Rose and Violet, but it takes a large-clan effort to pull this off." She then proceeded as well as making Violet move now at quick realization with me to wherever she was leading us. Even though I was looking older as I was, I was still a little kid as I was awed even though I was from my mind considered a "interested item" to Gul'dan, I couldn't keep my eyes off at how they worked, and other things. Of course Violet kept her look hidden as she seemed to be inwardly amused at my emotions still as I still observed my surroundings.

Eventually after trekking with them carrying me, as my body slowly got better as time still passed, I asked them to lower me to Olinda's stunned look as well as Violet's as if they were not sure on doing that, yet the did so as they saw me perfectly fine now with their jaws dropping briefly, as I looked to them with a small smile as I softly stated to them, still feeling sluggish though yet I was able to move now without being slow-moving. "I don't know why, but this has happened before as when I was five," I began unknowingly share a part of my past with them, "I think Uncle Vernon poisoned me somehow with his free food he gave me, hoping I guess to kill me, and instead I was like that yet felt fine as time went by." Of course my back was turned when I finished my sentence, not noticing Violet's eyes briefly going red, making Olinda gulp at her look before it went back to normal, as an idea was then formed inside her mind as if it would work.

I then asked Olinda as she as well as Violet quickly placed fake smiles on their faces to my indifference, as I leaned briefly as well as tilting my head to a certain direction to which Olinda noticed as well, "Is that where my Momma is Olinda?" Before Olinda could answer me, my device that I replaced on my waist as I saw my backpack and other items I had back on me, whir briefly as Flare as well as Lucemon came out of my digivice. The Orcs around our area stopped what they were currently doing, as most of them gapped at them as if they never seen a digimon before, as well as quiet murmurs to themselves. Violet somehow knew from what I saw from her eyes, yet she kept a shocked look on her face at Flare for some reason as if she knew her from somewhere, and Olinda was jaw dropped as well as stunned as she then asked me hesitantly as my two of five digimon partners looked to our surroundings with interest, "Do you happen to know what the beasts are Rose?"

I turned to her with a gentle smile as Flare began to check me over as it has been a while since they came out as they also saw from within what might be happening this entire time, and Lucemon looked at the gate the Orcs after a while, went back to work and other things with minor interest. "Ya, this is Flare and Lucemon, some of my partner digimon Lin." She was about to say something before pausing as she then looked at me strangely with her asking me back by the nickname I suddenly gave her, "Lin?" I only nodded gently back to her, as I didn't like the earlier stares by the Orcs as my shyness came into play, yet I kept it back for some reason, "Ya, sometimes I can't say longer names so I make nicknames for them to call them by, as I'm only eight years old of course."

I was now confused then as she looked at my form in minor disbelieve and Violet face-palmed as she also then pinched her nose with her eyes closed then, not believing I gave my age away out in public like that, "of course my younger twin sister would say her age out loud," She murmured as Olinda looked to her then with wide eyes as she seemed to be having too much information in her brain at once from what I could tell from her face.

Flare then stopped that as she then stated to me, satisfied yet also worried briefly in her eyes at me, giving me a small smile on her muzzle as she told Olinda then, trusting her as well from what I could somehow feel for some reason, "My Tamer (2) is always caring more to others then herself at times, but she tends to say things without thinking as well." I gapped at her then as she smirked and I saw Mia's dad, Lucemon, was trying to not chuckle as to keep his composure I had to guess as I pouted, my tail drooping as well to this at her as I stated then, crossing my arms under my chest, "I don't tend to do that Flare." Flare only gave me a look as if to say 'yeah right' as I spoke once more to her, seeing some humor on the two girls faces near me, "Well saying things without thinking that is." Flare only nodded as Lucemon then began to flap his wings experimentally and then gave me a firm yet strange look, "I will be going to check some areas out briefly, I will be back and before you say anything, I know where you are at all times Tamer… strange to call you that still." Before I could reply, he quickly flew up into the air startling some Orcs not expecting this as he then took off in a flash of light to the north in the sky.

Flare then mumbled under her breath to what I couldn't understand as I almost fell down if it wasn't for her catching me from his take-off, and I also noticed Olinda's jaw dropping to my amusement, as well as Violet and I also saw the other Orcs blink at this as they then shrugged as they all got back to work I had to guess. Olinda quickly recovered though and decided to just simply take us to where we needed to go as she led while Flare, Violet, and I behind as I was also helped by Flare now, walked for a few more minutes or so as we then came across a strange banner of sorts.

I saw a lot of the banners were different, yet this one intrigues me the most. The banner was a light blue to represent snow I had to guess, and in the middle was a darker-blue image of a opened-mouthed wolf with a yellow eye on it. Also around the banners as I saw it was almost everywhere around our current area, was teeth I had to guess at the edges, as well as woven brands of thin rope-like material of sorts around the edges, giving each one a spiral boarder, yet the large teeth make them have four cornered edges with dagger tips, as each one was curved outwards. Each banner stand however seemed to be a homemade spear of sorts with a different black-spearhead that either seemed dull or sharp depending on the angle your looking at them.

Olinda noticed as she softly stated to us as we only nodded to her in response, "That is the banner of the Frostwolves you two. Durotan as well as his wife, Draka are the main leaders of that clan. He even despite my dad's offering to drink that strange liquid that saved my life, as I was dying to some strange venom from a strange creature that looked to be made of shadows as well as glowing yellow eyes, refused. In fact I considered him as his wife my unofficial aunt and uncle at most times as dad even though he despises them, allows me to live with them if he is away or busy at most times." I had my suspicions as Grandpa stated he not only told myself, but my cousin in her universe, Lucy if I recalled right, about the kinds of Heartless as she was describing, and I think it was of the older venomous versions if she almost died to it.

We then were all greeted by two brown Orc guards… no two Frostwolf Guards as they only nod at us with them both also allowing us to pass into their encampment, and I saw that most of the clan was training as well as doing things. Some guards as well as warriors to this clan war dueling against each other for not only practice I as well as my sister could see, but for fun. Of course they used mostly swords made out of some strange material as such to do so, and I also saw some females also dueling as well as making clothing as well as other things, like food within the clan as I thought some of it looked to be wild deer I had to guess or boar. There were tons of tents I had to guess like the one I was placed into as I didn't noticed that mine as well as theirs and most of the other clans, looked like Indian huts mixed with more materials to make them bigger, like smaller homes I also had to guess to myself.

We eventually after walking for at least four more minutes within the clan compound for the Frostwolves came to a larger tent as it had double flaps like mine does, and we then entered after Olinda did. I froze as I saw my pack within the tent as well as three Frostwolve Orcs as well as the baby green Orc in the female's arms as they turned to us and Momma quickly got up as she hugged me as I did to her, not hearing what they were quietly saying to the other three adult Frostwolves. She only as well as I silently hugged each other as somehow I knew what she was feeling as well as her I had to guess, and she led me with Flare's help to her hidden worry as she noticed my arm looked like from a small puncture scar, showed I was injected with something, yet kept it to the back of her mind I had to guess, as I then sat down with her on the ground like the others did.

Auntie took in charge of introducing me to the three Frostwolve Orcs in our view with a small look of kindness to me as she did so, "These are Durotan," She gestured to one of the large brown-skinned Orcs that also had a white wolf pelt around his form, "Draka," She then gestured to the female who was holding the small green Orc infant as she nodded with a brief small smile of kindness to me, as I waved at her hesitantly making Violet face palm to herself once again, "And finally this is Durotan's friend, Telkar Doomhammer of the Blackrock Clan." He only nodded at us in compliance yet I also saw a soft gaze at me being shy as well as slightly fearful mixed with nervousness, as I recalled what happen when we encountered each other yesterday.

"Greetings you two children of Selene, even though my name was made by your Aunt, I am Durotan, Chieftain of the Frostwolve Clan. We welcome you two as well as your fox to our compound as such." Durotan greeted us fairly, even though Flare made a face at him calling her just a fox as if she was ordinary to which I almost chuckled yet didn't as it would seem rude, and I only smiled nervously at not only him, but the other three as they noticed and he chuckled sheepishly with him scratching his chin as he replied in a mixture of honesty and minor regret, "I as well as my clan regret our actions from the other clans to your family little one; in fact I didn't expect my niece to whack you with a random club against your head." He now sent a pointed look to Olinda as she chuckled nervously at this with looking sheepish as well. I then said with a small smile, Momma holding my hand gently as well as I spoke to him then in a soft voice, "She already said she apolo-appologi-apollo- she already said she was sorry to us about that."

Durotan nodded as well as the other two with the female, Draka as she readjusted the infant she is holding to better carrying him asked me with a curious question, "How old are you child, you seem older yet not as well from the way you speak and act?" I looked to her with honesty as I stated truthfully as well, shocking the three at the same time, but they kept their faces normally at my answer, "Well… I'm eight years old even though I look older thanks to an incident that recently happened not too long ago." Momma only nodded to me proudly as she stated as such, making Violet look to me now in with a curious look as well on her face. "Yes and I couldn't be even more proud then I am because of her actions that day." They must have already been told as they only nodded yet still can't believe I was still a little girl despite my looks at this moment, with my tail now whacking me on the head again, making them look to her as she only shrugged in response.

Abigail and the others with us were merely silent as if only waiting a chance to speak or as such, but they didn't get a chance as well as their Chieftain I had to guess as I heard that from Durotan as the clan's title as the flaps were then opened. A single male Frostwolf guard quickly stated in urgency to us, but mostly to Durotan, "Chieftain, We are under attack as well as the other clans! Gul'dan is also attacking the creatures back as he recognized the threat." Durotan as well as Telkar quickly got up as well as the rest of us, making them look to me unsurely yet saw a small fire despite myself being shy around them, in my eyes. We then left quickly after he told Draka to stay with Violet so my sister could be protecting her of course. As we left the tent, it was from what we all saw, chaos at this moment.

Dragon-like Heartless as well as Wizard Heartless were casting lighting and fire based spells on the tents as well as attacking random Orcs at will. Neoshadow Heartless were also attacking the guards as well as taking things from their belongings for some reason as if they were ordered to by someone. Far away Gul'dan was blasting with his energy at not only stray Heartless, but at those attacking nearby him as well, seeing them to my shudder, shrivel quickly as well as vanish into a dark mist without a heart, telling me his attacks kill the heart and not send it back from what also Grandpa stated as to why we will see hearts come out of the symbol ones.

I summoned Arisa to the two adult Orc's shock as Momma only mouthed to them later on, probably when I wasn't around to explain in detail as I hacked and slashed as well as blasted them with my energy I found I gained back as I was somehow fully healed as to when I entered their tent. Violet used her demon whip when she quickly showed up as well as her own magic to blast them back after stating Draka was fine yet wanted her to help us, and Abigail used a sword she carries as it shined somewhat brightly but not enough to blind others, hack them to pieces as hearts started to float tons of times while we all attacked, as well as the green Orcs. Even Flare was using her main attacks that were somehow effective as wave upon wave kept coming.

I panted while holding Arisa in a double-grip stance I instinctively went into as I slashed one more Neoshadow as we were near Gul'dan and I didn't notice his hidden surprise of my weapon as well as new plans not only by him, but who is also controlling him as he witnessed all of us at work against Heartless as he blasted more of them as well.

Suddenly all the Heartless tensed as they looked to a mountain nearby and quickly fled for some reason, making everyone as well as I confused at the Heartless's actions at this moment, but not for long. We saw a small eruption from the top of the mountain far away from us as a dark-like mist rose out of it as it took shape of a dragon slowly. Once it was fully formed we all saw it had the symbol on its boney forehead as it was mostly a reconstructed dead dragon of sorts mixed with a dark-like mist with it being its skin, and a hole in the center of its chest through to the other side. Its claws were very sharp as it also had a ball-like tail with spikes all around it to deal a lot of damage if not too careful if it whacks you with it, and saw it breathed a icy-like flame with each breath it took form its mouth. Its eyes however were dark-glowing blue mixed with amber in the orbs as an icy mist also procured from them as well. On top of it however was a cloaked person with the body structure being a male of sorts. We saw the dragon Heartless circle around the larger heartless that came out of the mountain and it quickly flapped its misted wings and began to head to our direction along with the thousands of Wyrm Heartless.

Then strange as it sounds as the large group was about to descend upon us, they were attacked suddenly by a sudden energy blast of sorts, a familiar one I somewhat recognized back on the… "I believe you are thou are in the midst of saying your welcome little one." Stated a familiar voice as I turned after slashing to see it was Mercurymon, who appeared to be smirking as he blinded a Heartless nearby him as it then vaporized leaving a heart behind.

I then shouted to him as I hacked another regular Heatless Shadow by a slash with Arisa with me stating in minor confusion and shock, "What you doing here Mr. Mercurymon?" He spoke to me then after he ran behind me with him slashing a stray Neoshadow that somehow snuck to me with a smaller smirk, him turning his mirrored face to my direction, "Your Grandfather sends his regards little one, so thou should also be thanking him on sending myself as well as your father." I had my eyes wide as I saw my Daddy in the sky now after Mercurymon stated that to me, as he then with a wicked smirk on his face with him making a 'come-on motion' to the still oncoming flying Heartless who also appeared to be angry. They charged at Daddy instead of what aided his attack, as all I saw was a strange quick blur of blue and white as it used its fists and feet as well as a large 'X'-like beam. I also saw other creatures as well but like the others they were too quick for my eyes to adjust as well as too fast to see what they were as I quickly slashed behind Mercurymon as well as Violet who were stunned as I quickly changed to have Froststorm as well as Arisa now in my hands. Aunt Zoe in her Kazemon form, attacked with her Hurricane Gale attacks, against a large group of Wizard Heartless.

We then heard a large plopping sound nearby us as I saw that cloaked person with his hood covered as he was looking at not only everything, but mostly at me in minor thought before summoning out of darkness, a large broadsword that not only oozed darkness, but also sparked with lighting on some parts of the blade itself, and I quickly blocked the strike then. I thought I saw deep amber eyes looking at me in both amusement and minor annoyance at the same time as he kicked me to make me tumble away slightly before he resumed attacking me, and I blocked again with both swords once more.

Mercurymon then blasted him with a mirror-charged attack I didn't hear him shout to him, making this cloaked person be blasted a few feet without him saying anything in pain. I panted as I didn't realize most of the Heartless was now defeated as my pack as well as Daddy came into view, along with Durotan and Gul'dan with his daughter, in a fighting stance at him as he also staggered briefly before righting himself up, like he was a puppet or something as such. I saw Momma also briefly give Daddy a loving look as he smirked at her once before glaring at the stranger before all of us who was now suddenly, laughing small at first and then loudly. The stranger's weapon was lying on the ground, and then took off suddenly into the sky for no reason.

I unknowingly shivered for some reason as well as I also felt like I heard that laugh before. The stranger then lowered his hood to reveal a black-haired male with blue and silver highlights, and a defined face with a small nose, and deep-amber colored almond-shaped eyes as he then grinned showing shark-like teeth at us all as he stated in a deep voice, "How lovely it is, a small world that is to be having my mission stopped as such. No matter dearies, it doesn't take that much to stop Korjex that much." He gave us all a very creepy grin as he said that without blinking his eyes at us, making a few of us feel creeped out briefly as a result.

Gul'dan then stated firmly before any other words could be said by the others as well as me, "The Horde doesn't care what your mission was fool, just that your interference is costly to our cause." He laughed like a deep-toned hyena as he then stated with that creepy grin of his, tilting his head to make himself more creepy as well with his arms now crossed as his sword was now out of the sky and next to him with it simply floating besides him, "Of course it would interfere you pathetic Orc. My master wanted to interfere as a result of what you would accomplish… Yet this time I was also ordered to do what I want this time around… HAHAHAHAHA!" He then began to laugh hysterically as his sword then multiplied from one single weapon, into at least seven more as they circled around him in a shield of sorts with him then whistling loudly before laughing still as he sank into the ground, along with his weapons as he also gave me a 'your next' look on his face.

The ground began to shake small at first, making every Orc as well as us notice, then began to shake and tremble as it grew, like a minor earthquake as I fell on my butt, and a few others as well as it then suddenly stopped, making everyone confused as to what that was. My tail then twitched as I felt something by that same mountain as I looked quickly and saw dark-like smoke coming from the broken mountain range. We then quickly covered our ears as we all heard a metallic-agonizing roar coming from the range itself as something flew out of it quickly, a very large something, as without warning as well, I was grabbed along with my siblings. I yelped as not only use three were grabbed, but everyone else was as well by strange pitch-black tentacles that were coming from the ground. I struggled as well as my siblings, and that is when the creature that came from the mountain appeared. The other dragon was defeated by a tear-stained Helena as she also wielded a weapon that sort of looked briefly like mine does, yet different a she simply dismissed it like I do with both Arisa and Froststorm.

It was a pitch-black fusion of a possessed dragon bones mixed with a Heartless. It looked like something from a nightmare as its eyes were a piercing red mixed with amber, and it easily was large as from what Auntie told me about Deathwing's size and wing-span. But unlike the drake himself, this dragon had no lava as well as a metallic jaw as its skin seemed both boney yet made of some flexible-like metal of sorts, as it also oozed green fel-flames from its mouth from when it was breathing, telling us it was alive of sorts. It even looks like an undead version of Deathwing, yet I sense somehow pain, as it also looked more feminine from the way it looks to be, as I also saw somehow, an energy around the thing as if it was out of place or time. Once it landed with some dust and minor debris moving from its touchdown, it roared that same roar, but more normally as I saw a collar of sorts around its neck, like what Grandpa said was for enslavement of other's entire self besides their will and mind, as well as soul and heart, but the body.

The tentacles were then sunk back into the ground as all the green orcs began to toss throwing axes and daggers at the beast, with no success on doing damage as it only glared at them as well as made a large swiping motion with its tail, knocking them into buildings or random area's at the compound. It was then we charged at the creature as we attacked it.

It would seem that only those that were currently not part of this time could truly harm this dragon somewhat I had to guess, as I sense it was possessed somehow, but I wasn't sure as to why that was as I slashed at what appeared to be an old wound of sorts, making it roar at me in anger as it swiped me good, knocking me back despite my Momma's yells at my name. I was at least a few yards away as when I slowly got up, I didn't sense the presence behind me as I was then grabbed by my neck from behind, and I was faced to look at the person who stated his name recently, Korjex, as he wickedly grinned like an insane person at me as he laughed that laugh of his. I was struggling under his firm grip.

My partner Flare was now instantly besides me as when she was about to kick his face, without looking at her, he then smacked her with his free hand hard as that whack sent her quickly with brute force into a few tents with her now laying motionlessly on the ground, yet I saw her breathing with her eyes wide in shock as to what happened. She then vanished back to my digivice to my silent protests in my head.

It was then after he was about to open his mouth to state something to me, he was then blasted by Gul'dan as well as Daddy, to which to my horrified eyes as I knew they were powerful, including the Gul'dan of this alternate timeline as they stood stunned, as their attacks only singed his cloak with small amounts of smoke showed. He tilted his head briefly to look at them with that grin of his as he simply chuckled this time, but I clearly saw anger in his orbs at them both as some of the others were still dealing with that dragon he must of brought here, and Violet and Momma showed up beside them as he only shook his head at them in pity, anger still in his eyes as he then spoke to them, still causing me to struggle in his grip. Arisa as well as Froststorm as I dismissed them as he was also somehow draining my energy from his gloves I had to sense. "Now. It's considered rude to not let others speak as you attack them now is it?"

With each passing second I found my eyesight going in and out as I was also still trying to breathe from the firm hold he has on my neck, and Momma only glared as well as the others. "Mwahahaha, if you plan on attacking me I suggest you don't. I only wanted to do as my master ordered me to… my own way of course." He gave then a sinister and creepy smile which not only I shuddered as my vision was failing as he only chuckled now but Momma was glaring as she decided to change then as she hadn't been able to get a chance to change at all into her spirit form. I saw as before I passed out from not getting fresh air as I felt him carrying me over his shoulders now, I heard my Momma's Digivice said in that angel lady's voice that seemed to be empowered, " ** _It is time._** " Gul'dan seemed to be intrigued as well by this as I went unconscious.

 ** _Selene's POV:_**

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" I shouted as I quickly changed into my beast form, and I made this Korjex yelp in brief yet surprised panic from my weapons, not noticing the looks on Violet's face or the now more intrigued look on Gul'dan's. He carried my youngest daughter like she was a rag doll on his shoulders, and he suddenly chucked a card that had a joker's face on it making me confused until I quickly yelped as well as quickly leaving the spot it landed on as it exploded largely, and when it was finished, I saw not only burned areas around the spot, but some acid erosion as well.

Violet shook her head as she then joined me as we both attacked as well as a gleaming eyed Gul'dan as he casted fel-blasts as I knew of that fight from what my daughter stated to me when I asked of her at the party yesterday, and I had to quickly dodge as one of the stray bolts almost burned me. I glared as Korjex thought this was hilarious and laughed that annoying laughter as of now at us, and then Gul'dan surprised us as he shrugged as if to say what.

Broly came then as he tried taking Rose away from this man who I think is crazy, but missed as he yelped suddenly as one of the eight swords he created came quickly out of the earth itself by a small void-like effect and almost cut him through. It then quickly went back into the ground as I glared at him from my beastly eyes once more, and he only chuckled as he repositioned my daughter in his left shoulder as he only sinisterly grinned, seeing she was now waking up as he stated to us then, as I as well as the others sensed that the dragon was now defeated making me chill on the spot after I attacked him once more. Briefly also hearing Helena yelling in sudden anguish for some reason. "Now where the fun this be if I let it be too easy for you folks. In fact I plan on going out with a tricky blast!"

I was confused at his words until I saw what he meant as I recalled Aeroza… dad I had to keep reminding myself, as it was one of the most common yet modified Heartless bosses that is weak to my element, known as the Trickster. Yet it instead of those batons it always carries as weapons, it was juggling fire-like bombs that also seem to be fused with electricity somehow as it then tossed one at my direction. I dodged as I was also briefly blown off my feet, yet repositioned myself with my beast forms jets as cold and clear water came out, quickly straightening myself out as I began to channel a new attack I somehow knew, surprising me as I created several water-like blades that floated around me quickly as I sent them at the Heartless. "Aquatic Blade Barrage!"

It howled in silent agony from what I could tell from its body-like expression as it quickly faded away, yet when it did it left tons of those bombs as Korjex only grinned even more insane at us as the bombs then flew off in different directions as we all had to dodge them, even those not participating as there had to be at least one thousands of them landing at random areas. Luckily for some odd reason the buildings didn't get caught on fire, yet I saw some Orcs on the ground either somewhat burnt or twitching to being shocked. Korjex scowled this time, then quickly had an idea as I was about to charge him as well as the others with us until I froze as well as them as he held my daughter's form by the neck once more, but not in a chocking hold, but merely making her dangle as her tail also drooped as well. "One more step or action, and she dies."

I gulped as I knew I saw her slowly waking up and then looking at us in fear this time for her life yet I saw someone familiar behind him as I smirked, making him confused as to why I was smirking instead of cowering or being fearful, and Broly only pointed behind him to make him look, and he paled at finding a full-dragon Helena roaring at him as he paled even more, and Broly quickly went and grabbed our daughter away making him jump in both surprise as well as anger as he then looked crazy with him quickly whistling loudly once more.

I was suddenly swatted away with brute force as I felt something break, like my arm as I gasped in surprised pain, and forced my water to yell in brief pain to heal it. I saw it was a dragon of sorts that sort of resembled that one dragon we fought back at that created tree place. He was mostly armored though, and resembled more of a dragon then a human of elf, and his coloring was darker than his was, as his eyes also was blood-red, and that same symbol that Frieza wore on his forehead was on his. He looked like those two-legged guards, yet taller and more dangerous as he wielded two large broadswords that looked like that crazy mans.

Korjex only grinned as this thing quickly began to slice us, and we had to dodge, with also Broly holding a somewhat weak Rosalina in his arms. Gul'dan casted his attacks at the creature to only make it laugh yet also receive minor flinches with each hit as it seemed to be both effective and not as well. He then vanished and then reappeared as he had his weapons in both hands, trying to slice me as I blocked with my own weapons against him, causing quick sparks to be produced as he laughed crazily as his creature he summoned attacked Broly and the others who now showed up to aid us. Even some strange digimon that seem familiar yet not also decided to aid us as the creature also summoned Heartless for them to deal with.

We clashed weapons at each other a lot of times, as I was forced to not help my daughter or the others as she was given to Violet to keep safe. Broly then helped them fight this overpowered dragon monster as it changed form to be a fusion of itself after a while, and a tentacle abomination of sorts. "Why are you doing this? What do you have to gain for attacking us!" I questioned/exclaimed to Korjex loudly for only for us to clash once more as he merely gave me a creepy grin as he then stated with that sharp toothed grin of his, "Nothing of course. I was only sent to stop not only Gul'dan from advancing as planned in this timeline for a brief moment, but to also take an object of sorts my master needs to be part of a set of sorts foolish mermaid." We clashed again as he then stated some more to me making me falter for a few seconds before clashing once again with his own weapons, "Of course getting to or try taking the Harmony Child as well might be a bonus, but my two tasks is halfway finished."

I saw a Wyrm Heartless carrying to what seemed to be a glowing green orb of sorts away from the fight as he briefly looked and then back to me with that sinister grin of his. I then gasped quickly as I was also looking downwards to see one of his swords appear behind me, and slice me through my right side. I heard shouts as I was then grabbed by him as he also showed a more sinister grin, conjuring a pitch-black portal. He then looked to my daughter before looking at me afterwards as I was fading in and out of my vision, seeing my wound heal by him channeling a dark-like energy, yet I changed back with a burst of data into my human form, as well as dropping my digivice. "I may not have gotten what I wanted by nabbing you little girl, but I got a better substitute, seeyah fools!" I then passed out as I heard my two daughters screams calling me back to them as we also left to whatever place he has in mind.

 ** _Rosalina's POV, Moments before Selene is taken:_**

I was stunned as well as my other sisters as we then shouted as that man took our Momma away somewhere while also healing her at the same time and that portal he made then closed. Her digivice vanishing and being sent by distraught magic into it from my own.

I froze as I was not only in despair at her leaving by being taken once more, but in anger and minor guilt as the others could clearly see my energies showing itself; as not only black mixed with a white aura, but a strange green aura was now showing. I now glared coldly at the thing that was summoned to make us stay away from her, and I saw my blades instantly vanish back into my heart as I griped my digivice unknowingly as the screen flashed green. I didn't hear what they were saying or doing as my energy made a large burst around myself. I then screamed my head off loudly in both sadness and despair as well as both courage and hope as I still feel her alive within my heart. This was from what I could feel as a true result of what I saw happened to her as I felt her shock, fear of not her but mine and my sisters, and also love as she was taken. My aura was then quickly covering my form. I only heard the words which was different, yet familiar as if I might have heard this voice before; as it was a strange female voice that also sounded demonic yet empowered as well as velvety smooth to speak as. " ** _Finally you use my power after this entire time fighting. It is yours to command master._** "

I was in that strange place where I changed before, but things were different as I held green fractal codes like Momma's beast form to when she changes now in my right hand. I then swiped it onto my device as it absorbed it also as well as with me automatically saying firmly to myself, "Execute! Demonic-Matrix Evolution!" I yelled as images of seven strange digimon floated around my form, and then combining into me in seven strange spheres of energy as I also spread my arms, my new form colliding with my own. My eyes then brightened a flash of green as when it combined; I landed on that platform as my form was now changed from a few whirs and other sounds.

I was now at least eight feet in height and also had a very attractive body as a result of my turning into a digimon I had to guess, as my skin tone seemed Egyptian now in color yet I still looked the same face wise. I had a mixture of tainted and holy infused armor that covered my entire body except my stomach area, the middle of my chest to show off my cleavage somewhat, and my arms and legs. My tail was longer and changed into the new hair color, a light purple as my eyes were now amber mixed with my original eye color. I also had two different types of wings though like in my other form, one was a pitch-black devil wing, and the other was a pure-white angelic feathered wing as they also showed runes of sorts in the inner part with them also glowing a light-blue color. I also had fangs showing from both my upper and lower lips of my mouth, and my ears were pointy like elves, yet little like Piccolo's mixed. I noticed my chest in this form was at least two cups sizes bigger yet the lumps also firmly settled without moving as I also made quick kicks in the air before doing a battle pose as my weapons reappeared in my hands, which were claw-like like a demon's. I also had a silver-like halo above my head as well as two red-like devil horns in front of my forehead, in-between my crescent scar that also showed from my real form. I then shouted out my digimon name by instinct, my eyes narrowing into slits as a result. "NecroAngewomon (3)! Wielder of the Seven Sins and Stars!"

I didn't hear what the others said to what I saw from their looks to me becoming a digimon. I only and quickly attacked the creature with my empowered blades to which my weapons kept cheering me on in my heart as well as the new one as well. I hacked as well as slashed with not only dark and light energies, I also used the same energy Gul'dan uses as the creature howled in pain as it kept trying to swipe me away from it. Yet not tainted, but pure version of it.

Violet shook her head as she joined me then, smirking as I did the same back to her look, as everyone then charged as the slashed marks I did to the creature's hide, showed as a new weakness since we all now kept attacking it with brute force. Eventually as it was in near defeat I felt like I needed to use this attack for some reason, to which the others noticed as that same aura quickly formed as to when I changed forms showed itself, making them scatter as the thing summoned a last wave of Heartless for them to defeat. I then channeled that energy into my glowing palms as I also enclosed them to my right side, my weapons floating behind me as they also channeled an energy of their own into the attack as well, making an energy-like orb appear in those three colors. The exact energy was glowing brighter as well as getting bigger as I shouted, quickly extending my attack forwards in a rapid movement, "Oblivion Beam!" A large beam that somewhat resembles that one attack Goku uses charged quickly at the surprised creature as it then howled as it was then vaporized as the beam kept going.

I then unknowingly absorbed something like data into my system from the red particles that came out of the darkness as well as some strange miniature star-like objects as they added a scoring into that object we got to do the Hallows End event the Time Drake Leader said we be using.

I panted as I used my entire energy into that new attack, and then that green data swirled around my current form as I changed back into my true self. I almost collapsed onto the ground without fainting, but Daddy caught me as he gave me a prideful smirk as I only grinned a small one back at him as I was tired. We all saw the Heartless into the area quickly leaving, and the Orcs roaring or cheering in victory as Gul'dan began barking orders then quickly. He then turned to us and only nodded as he left to do some things, like a urgent clan meeting as I saw Durotan going to the same direction as well as a reluctant Draka who showed with their kid I had to guess from the baby as I also sensed the energy within the infant was a mixture of the two, from him.

Olinda whistled as we all then saw the minor yet effective damage the sudden attack caused this area, and responded as she came to stand besides Daddy and I, as well as the others as unknown to me, the digimon that came with were teleported into my digivice as my yet to be determined partners since it has also yet to announce them. "What the Shadowed Ones done to the area, they did leave a certain mark as such for us to clean-up afterwards." I only nodded as I still realized Momma was still taken, even though Daddy instinctively comforted me, he knew as well as I saw a turmoil within him as he saw somehow that guilt was being built within me, as I thought of myself even though we defeated that monster, a failure to protect Momma.

Olinda of course noticed this as she only gave me a sympathetic smile as I looked to her then, understanding showing in her eyes as Violet also comforted me as I was technically the youngest daughter Daddy has. "You will see her again I assure you Rose. I do tend to have feelings as such somehow, from my own mother I had to guess as she was a seer who felt with not only her emotions, but rarely gets true visions as such. So just be patient and you will see her again."

I only nodded silently as a lone tear fell to the ground as we walked away from the spot. We all didn't notice a strange flower growing from that lone drop as it was in the shape of a star for the petals, and the stem was blue like my skin tone. The color itself though on the petals themselves was that of the night sky. A random Orc would eventually find it later on, and show it to Gul'dan as he would know thanks' to his master as to what it was: The Night Bloom.

Aunt Zoe as well as Auntie themselves, tried to comfort me as best they could as they were also seeing I needed both comfort and some space, so I asked Daddy if I can go with them briefly to his reluctant nod, but told Violet to go with in case something happens. It turned out Gul'dan also began a scavenging party with a few clan scouts as well as fighters to get more resources because of what occured, and we decided to go with them as he also gave us a reluctant nod as well, my bag appearing on my shoulders to make him get a strange look, but still allowed us to go.

I was riding a strangely beautiful midnight colored dire wolf with my own eye color, and silver-like fangs and teeth as well as a dark-purple tongue. It would seem I surprised the others as it allowed me to get onto her back as the comments I got is or mostly on them: how was I able to get on the Untamed One. I asked curiously, as my sadness from Momma being taken is now replaced by curiosity to them, seeing a female scout Orc looking at me as I asked her, since she was armored in both plate and leather mixed gear, and she had two single-handed axes that were also gemmed with opals of sorts in the middle. She looked like every other female Orc, yet had light-blue hair color with black streaks as well as a smaller size then them, and had an aura around her that seems trustworthy despite her having green skin like the others. "Why do you guys say she is the Untamable One? She seems nice to me?" I didn't notice that both my aunts; Well my real Aunt Sylvanas and Zoe Orimoto seemed amused slightly at this as Violet only listened as well as checking our surroundings, as she rode with me after I asked the wolf to let her do so.

The leader shrugged as she readjusted her position on her tannish dire wolf mount as she replied back to me in a gentle tone knowing I was still a child, despite my looks as well as knowing her secret orders by Gul'dan to protect what he considers a "sudden interest" to me as well. "The reason that wolf is called as such little one, is that she won't let anyone come near her at all, despite her arrival with our other wolves to this world we came to. It would seem she likes you as a preferred rider then us Orcs though." I looked surprised at this, yet I decided to gently scratch behind my current mounts ears, to which she surprised our group as she purred like a cat instead of what wolves do, as I looked to her in thought as I named her then seeing something they didn't from her eyes as well, "I think you might like the name Lumia. I don't know why but I feel it suites you."

I thought I saw her, Lumia, now give a muzzle-like smirk, yet it went back to normal as we kept going, not noticing the minor shocked look on the Orc's faces as they saw a strange light show from between her and myself. Auntie briefly spoke to them as well as my sister and Aunt Zoe as we were at least a few miles outwards now from them running at the same speed as the other wolves. Of course I didn't hear them at all as I felt comfort now for some reason from my mount. "I thought I wouldn't see the day as a true familiar bound is formed as such, back on Lost Avalon (4) it is rare to witness such an event."

We then quickly stopped before any response could be made as such to Auntie's words, as a random male Orc scout held his hand up as if he heard something, making us all stop suddenly as a result. Before the Leader could ask him firmly what is wrong, he quickly fell down as an arrow quickly showed suddenly as it pierced his heart that instantly killed him, as he fell down from his mount, which took off in fear as a result.

"We are under attack! Go into formation!" She shouted loudly to everyone, as we were forced to be in the middle as we were quickly attacked by my surprise as well as both Violet, Auntie, and Aunt Zoe were armored human knights as well as archers still shooting bows at the Orcs. The humans paused as my magic acted up once again, shielding the leader as well as my smaller pack, also pausing the attacks of the scouts and fighters as well to be stunned. After a few blinks they resumed fighting as I quickly protected the leader by a stunning and killing blow, which I was surprised I saw his weapon break against my bare arm to my pack's hidden surprised looks as well as the leaders as her eyes were then wide as well as the human males.

He seemed interested from what I saw in his eyes at me as I spared this female Orc's life, and I saw a second male blasting arcane energy from what I recalled that Jaina and the Nightfallen leader tends to use on most of their magical attacks, against all the current Orcs and mounts; except they bounced off my current shield though surprising even him. We all saw I was only able to spare the leader Orc, and the rest were killed by the humans and also helped by that arcane mage I had to guess, as I kept the shield up still, as I sensed it was barely touching my magic at all by doing so as he sheathed his weapon back into his side as he quickly ordered to check the area to the other human knights to which they quickly did so.

He then spoke as my shield then went down, yet also stopped him from approaching us as if a smaller barrier was formed around each of us as I knew he was a stranger as I didn't know my magic changed it into what everyone jokes or says, a real "personal bubble" or sorts. "Why would humans, and an elf with strange skin and gear travel with Orcs?" I didn't know how to respond to that, but Auntie then spoke for us all as she firmly stated to the male, making his gaze to look to her then, "We weren't forced to join them, but merely taken. The Orc Warlock they have is somehow interested on my goddaughter here, so my guess is that he only sent us out for a breather after the battle we currently had at their compound."

I looked as well as the other two females in surprise, as my mount only growled in warning as he came closer, surprised at how protective it was to me as well as stunned at how beautiful she was as I thought so as well. But he coughed into his armored hand then as he then firmly asked her as well as a mixture of being curious as the male mage came to stand next to the armored male, and a single eyebrow raised at Auntie. "You were taken, yet this… girl here protected this lone Orc out of the will of her heart?" He seemed doubtful from those words as I then glared at him, making both males surprised to my own words at them both. "She isn't a lone Orc, she is a friend." I didn't see the shocked surprise in her eyes once more in her orbs at my brief words to the two human males.

The armored male seemed amused at me as he then was about to say something until one of his knights I had to guess came back, with him saluting to the armored male as she responded firmly as well back, "Our reports of the area is cleared sir; no other Orcs besides our earlier encounter has occurred." He only nodded as he began to think, seeing a knowing look on the mage's face as he then spoke firmly to the knight, shocking him as well as us from his orders, "We are taking them back with us. Tie-up the Wolf the Orc is riding upon, and leave the black wolf alone as I fear she might be hostile if separated from her rider. Place the other wolves with the tan wolf as well and place the other three girls in the back with the hybrid."

He quickly nodded as we then saw the rest of the knights as well as archers then do as they said to the protests of myself as well as my Auntie, seeing a sympathetic look on the mage's face at my pleas to the knights to let them go as they were tossed into a cage with a somewhat familiar female Orc who looked mostly human yet had green skin like my new friends skin, as she seemed surprised as well as her as she was forcibly shoved into the wooden cage from seeing each other.

Once everyone was done what they were told and before we could move out, Lucemon then appeared as if to report something, and then he quickly froze as he then also gulped as swords as well as arrows quickly pointed at him as if he was an enemy. I as well as my mount, Lumia quickly went to him as I spread my arms wide, surprising the knights as well as the others. Of course knowing eyes as that symbol briefly showed where my crescent scar was, making a stunned look appear on the mage's face before schooling his features quickly as it faded back to my faded crescent scar, and Lumia growled in warning as if she sensed something from Lucemon. Like she already knew him as one of my many digimon partners or pack member.

The armored male huffed briefly at this result as I defiantly glared at them as if to say, try it or else, and ordered to his knights as they quickly did as they were told, "Lower your weapons, if the child is defending it, then it isn't a threat." Lucemon then gave me a look as he vanished into light energy as he also went into my device, as the only one to see that was the mage as he had a strange look on his face as we were then forced to begin moving, myself back on Lumia. Of course that action Lucemon only made the armored man shrug to his confused knights.

As we began moving to what I think might be a campsite, I felt nervous suddenly as if something strange might happen. What I didn't know is that it would be true as we all didn't see a pair of green glowing eyes as well as another pair of dark red ones looking at our group with interests behind us in the trees.

* * *

Well guys, here is chapter 9. I hope it's up to your guy's expectations of course as I will also be working on chapter ten, which would be longer than this one as well as more interesting things will still be happening in this world Rose is currently on, as well as being based somewhat Au-ish from the Warcraft Movie. So sorry for the POV changes as well, but it was considered important for this chapter as in the next one would be mostly them continuing their trek to somewhere familiar from the movie.

Now when I do get a chance to do my Jade story though after I write at least a chapter or two for the Harley story I have, I will be going through all four, and readjusting them as well. Of course it would be after chapter ten for this story.

Now here are some numbers:

 **One** : I may or may not have explained to what this world is entirely. Well here it is: It is a union-like world as the top represents all the "Heaven" based religions as well as other worldly places and the bottom represents the "Hell" versions as such as they are secretly linked to those worlds' places. This world has been coexistence with the older world, Harmonis, for eons as fabled warriors form any world are either sent to the top of bottom to live their afterlife with ease as well as get actual chances granted by the one known as the Balance King to do so. With limitations of course or a minor price. the world isn't shown of all the potential cities as a two-sided colored barrier protects the world as it only allows those that are deceased to go in and out of it with permission of course by the balance King, yet special privileges can be made by said person or others he has in charge of certain "sectors" of this realm-like world as such. The top part is a holy-like yellow barrier, and the bottom is a dark-purplish barrier combined with silver and golden swirls on both top and bottom making random rune-like patterns as such. This world will be and always be protected by the tainted darkness.

 **Two** : A digimon Tamer as a result of being chosen for a specific or chosen task form hence forth. Protectors of the digital worlds as also known as by either receiving a digimon partner, or something else as such.

 **Three** : A made-up digimon biased off to what Aeroza suggests of what type of heart mixture Lucy, Rose, and Jade has: a mixed heart of both light and darkness (if read my stories you understand). She represents not only a fallen yet still blessed angel from the wings and hallow above the head and back, but a reformed demon chosen as a champion for the seven sins, as she is like Rose in personality as such, yet more brave as well as being gentle to those she is considered a comrade or friend. She is also considered as a digimon race species known as the "seven fallen stars", as she is also considered a long-forgotten warrior as well as her beast form which is also human-like in appearance. This female digimon's main attacks are as such: Oblivion Beam, Star-Strike Slash, and Devastation Charge. In this form, well one of many forms as most would be involved of fusing with her digimon, Rose is able to use her attacks easily in this form as well as the beast form which she must earn by a trail set-up with she meets with the spirit herself. The demon evolutions are basically her main spirit forms by the digivice sealed until she does something to unlock one or both as such.

 **Four** : The true name of Rose's, Lucy's Worlds name, despite them being in different realties or universes as such.

Well that is all for now guys, peace out till the next chapter!


	10. Aeon of Water: Plots open, and A Task

Author's Announcement:

The long-awaited chapter 10 is here folks! I have been getting some feedback on my stories, yet I see no requests or suggestions as I also want your guy's input at some things or suggestions in the near future on my four stories. Also to quickly say as well since I been forgetting as well: I do not any circumstances own the franchises I tend to use, only the plots as well as any OC's either I make or suggested by others (hoping might happen soon) as they are owned by them or suggested I use from their own imagination. If I did though, Cherubimon would be having a tea party with the Sha of Pride 'tm' from World of Warcraft game, as he secretly does that with all the dead bodies as such (hehe).

This chapter as all I have to say will be interesting as well as it being a longer chapter. Most of the beginning though would be in Normal POV as well as a somewhat familiar place you may have read before if you did that is, for my "Lucy and The Sirens" story. Then it would be mostly Rosalina's POV as they head to Stormwind city. Of course Mercurymon would then show-up by Gul'dan yet a mishap from a spell mishap By Olinda who joins him per orders. He would eventually explain as he would be placed by the guard as being Rose's servant or tag-along if you guys get my meaning. So expect to have a Normal POV Flashback on his part as a result as he will explain briefly to the group later on as to how Aeroza was able to contact him as well as a newer and more dangerous problem besides the ones they caused back on the original digital world as such. So also expect most of the story near the beginning as well as the middle of the story to be mostly Normal POV, before it changes back to Rosalina as they arrive at Stormwind city with ongoing events, as well as that POV flashback I mentioned as well. Also a POV From Violet's as well.

I would also like to point out you might see other characters as well as made-up name to said characters as such in this chapter as well as some of them we do not know either their last or true name as such. Also the characters as well as those I portrayed in this story would be the Movie Versions of Warcraft, actors and all, to which I also might add I do not own as well.

Now here is some useful information:

" ** _Digivolution_** " = Digivice info-talking or chatting

 **"Demon"** = Demonic or very powerful voices, summoning weapons or summons with name and speech

 _Thoughts_ / " **Telepathy** " or Duel Spirit talking at same time

" _Spirit / Weapon Voice_ " = the weapon I have been mentioning, as well as sprit talking

(Number) = at end of chapter explained.

 _"Whispers"_ = whisper chat

 **(Flashback begins / end)**

So let's resume…

(Modified:10/13/17)

* * *

 ** _Normal POV, the Shadow Pyramid, Old Harmonis; Prison Block Alpha:_**

Korjex was chuckling gleefully as he also escorted Selene, who was somber as well as having a defeated look on her face to the prison block within their organizations' base besides the planet down below. Of course he was secretly amused as the Harmony Child's mother saw other races as well as strange creatures being held as such, but also with understanding knowing they are prisoners like her.

Selene Maria Azeros, glared briefly at Korjex as he only laughed at her as when they came to a cell, shoved her in as she fell down on her side by force he used, and he wickedly grinned at her as he stated with a gleam she didn't like in his eyes at her form, "I wouldn't get to comfy and cozy Princess. My master would love it when I tell him the somewhat good news with your being here. Tata for now foolish female." Korjex then left after the door closed and then locked tightly behind him, laughing all the way out of the area he placed her at.

She slowly got up, and winced, yet also limped from her side still hurting despite that person healing her as best as he knows, and gripped the iron-like bars firmly as she shouted back at him with Selene also making rude comments to which made him laugh harder, "When I get out of here, you're going to regret taking me from my little girl. You hear me!" "Pipe down, can't you see I'm trying to work on something." A random female voice stated that was not only silky as well as enriched toned, but was also in the corner of the basic two-person cells, which average yet rich prisons have, to Selene. Selene quickly turned around in minor surprise as she saw a female working on a device she had to guess, was hidden somewhere.

She looked to be very familiar for some reason with that skin tone she has, which was a light bronze. Her hair also seems familiar as well as it was a light-green-turquoise color, and her also having light-brown eyes. Her eyes though were almond-shaped, yet her body looked to be sleek yet feminine with the right amount of muscle mass, and the same size of chest as hers she had to guess, as well as a defined yet beautiful shaped face. She also wore some strange armor that looks to be like Vegita's and her soon to be mate's Broly's as she also wore those boots, and a similar belt with a gem in it that she managed to always see Broly wear, but the color of the gem itself was a sapphire-ruby fusion of sorts. She even had a light-brown saiyan tail that was waving in agitation as it went back and forth, and she also had on her right wrist a device that seemed to be placed a long time ago on her skin. In fact she has a pure-green headband around her hair as her hair was done in a small ponytail design.

Selene recalled Broly saying from what Aeroza stated, that his hair color was like that of both his parents, his mother's when he changes into a super saiyan, and mostly his father's when he was at normal strength.

The thing the saiyan female was working on then zapped her as she yelped in minor pain, and quickly placing said fingers to her mouth as she firmly placed whatever she was working on, on a table nearby with a small scowl appearing on her face now as when she took her fingers out of her mouth then stated to herself, "Not to self: never cross the red and blue wires at the same time." Selene despite her being cautious went up and gently placed a hand on the strange females left shoulder, making her jump briefly as she saw it was only her, yet seemed to be in brief surprise as Selene asked her in both caution, and gentleness as well to her, "You ok on whatever you workin' on sugah?" She gave a brief smile from what she saw as the female saw Selene was being honest since she allowed Selene to get the other chair, as she was told earlier this morning by the general who ran this prison block that she was getting a roommate for once, and replied back with another scowl on her face as she also briefly glared at her project she was working on, "Yes, but I couldn't say the same on my invention. I've been trying to get that thing to work these years of being placed here."

The female noticed a curious look on Selene's face as Selene then asked her, seeing the lines on the walls as well, "How long you been here sugah?" The female sighed at the honest question from her and she also replied to her somberly, her tail drooping as well as she looked briefly down in small sadness, "I have been here for at least or close to 31 and a half years, and they did stuff to me, as you see this wrist I am wearing?" Selene didn't get a good chance, and now she saw it was a strange metallic wristband of sorts with glowing green runes in a strange language as she only nodded with the strange female continuing; despite her sadness also showing in her voice. "This thing kept me at the young age of twenty-three all these years as I should be at least 55 in my saiyan years, yet I don't as the one who took me from my family as well as secretly dozens of others back on my universal world, wanted me to be young forever so he fused this device here into my blood, skin, and somehow from that final conversation he did last week, also my soul as well. Now I have to live the rest of my days as an immortal who has no choice but to remain alive and live by surviving through anything. I still don't know where my mate… or former mate, Paragus is as I felt something might have happen to him recently, or my only child I had with him."

Selene froze at this as she looked at the female strangely, as said female now noticed her look as the Saiyan female then asked her in minor confusion with her looking at herself then back to Selene, "What? Why are you looking at me like that girl?" Selene sighed as she thought quickly to herself then; _This isn't going to be easy as I think I now know who she is, as I'm also lucky at being her partner… or cell mate as it stands currently_. "Let me take a guess here sugah… your son wouldn't happen to be Broly now would it?" It seems she was right as she saw the Saiyan females eyes widen in shocked surprise as Selene asked her that, then quickly narrowed in suspicion, with her now crossing her arms under her chest as she also cautiously asked her with a small hint of hope in her orbs and voice, "How do you know that name girl?" I gulped as I decided to simply tell her truthfully, as I looked also nervous as well from her raised eyebrow at my form, and quickly said as her eyes widened as a result, "He's my mate… or soon to be mate."

The Saiyan female leaned back in not only surprise from within her seat to what her body was showing in body language to Selene, but looking at her with renewed interest of sorts as she looked hesitant, then asked her with both being curious since Selene could clearly tell from her eyes as well as her voice in slight disbelieve. "He's that old then to already having a mate?" Selene only nodded as she also then told her stunning her then, "Yes, as he originally mated with my magical-adopted daughter's mother, who I'm also a reincarnation by blood I think tha' what he called it, Rosalina's grandfather I think. So in terms he sees me as myself as well as her in me as I sort-of look like her when she was younger." The female saiyan only listened as Selene passed the time slightly by explaining her life as well as her three confirmed granddaughters to her amusement as she went slack jawed at the information as well as how powerful her youngest is.

So basically Selene told her mother-in-law as she knows as well as of now, everything. Of course they didn't realize the cells besides theirs on both the left and right, certain four others were listening as well as the others in front of theirs, as they either slept, played a game by no chance as of boredom, or other things. As each cell would only allowed two per cell, as such as to why Selene was with Broly's mother as her cell mate. Of course the place made exceptions if the cell block is full, which it is.

When Selene was finished, the Saiyan female was now deeply thinking as she then asked her a question now with Selene seemed slightly surprised by not mentioning it, "So thank you for telling me girl, but I have a question of my own: what's your name as I am tired of calling you girl if you're going to be my son's mate?" Selene surprised her as far as she can tell from the Saiyan's look on the others face, and asked her back kindly yet with a gentle smirk on her features as she crossed her arms under her chest, leaning back to get comfortable like she was, "You didn't even tell me yours either, so if you can tell me yours I'll tell ya mine?" The female Saiyan gave a small gentle smirk back to Selene as she shrugged as if to say 'why not' or 'I agree with that' as she replied back as well, quickly recalling from Broly during the day as they had to get their kids back from Deathwing to teach her customs of his race to his amusement, "My name is Cassa, mother to Broly and former mate to Paragus." "My name is Selene Maria Azeros, former digimon warrior as well as currently being the Digidestined Warrior of Water, future mate to your son Broly, and mother to Rosalina, Denise, and Violet Potter."

Cassa smirked gently at Selene as she as well as her got up and briefly hugged each other, then Selene then looked at the device as Cassa noticed, and then smugly smirked as she then stated to ease her daughter-in-law's curiosity, "This thing here Selene, is supposed to when I finish, help myself escape this place… or us that is if you want to help me out with it?" Selene looked at her then as she nodded, knowing as from their talking for at least an hour or two that a theory was that she was here as bait of sorts, so the quicker she leaves the better.

Selene then asked Cassa as she briefly looked to her as she also gently handed some tools she had to make on her free time as well as hide them, Cassa connecting wires carefully as to not fry her small invention, "So what does it do Cassa, I'm curious?" Cassa then answered without looking up, using homemade tweezers to carefully as well as finally finish the device itself, and closing the metallic part to keep electricity from coming out of it. "It's supposed to when the time is right, cause a distraction by making it look like we are both dead in here. So when the guard that usually makes his rounds come and sees it since he is too gullible to not notice it's an illusion or hologram, we take the keys, knock him out, and free the others in this ward as we then try to escape."

Selene looked to her oddly as she then responded to Cassa with a look, also thinking briefly as well with her hand to her chin then, "You had a lot of time to think this through I take it?" Cassa also gave her a look as she responded back as well, placing the device under her pillow for now as she then looked to her with a small smile as well as hidden longing from gazing outside the small cell-like window, "Yes, I gotten the idea from a few years back by an inmate that actually was able to escape somewhat the same way, as these guards are really here for just being that, guards and no intelligence somewhat at all from them. So in terms: they're not expecting another same-type escape plan as such, but more added onto it." Selene then chuckled briefly as so did Cassa as they decided to talk to each other then as it wasn't the time to do so, saying the guard would only arrive a day or two to do his rounds in their ward.

Of course they then heard a somewhat silky voice on the left side of their cell's wall as it also somewhat surprised them both, "So you two are going to try and escape like what happened two years ago with that Saiyan and crew?" Selene gave Cassa a look as she in turn only rolled her eyes at the voice as she responded back to the other female as she as well as Selene knows, now crossing her arms as they were sitting on Cassa's bed. "Yes, so what's in it for you then if we do escape?" They were surprised as the female voice only chuckled melodiously at them both before answering them, hearing a minor thud-like sound near their wall in response to that. "My cell mate Anko Mitarashi and I just want to leave this place as well as all the others; despite what I heard they plan on doing to all of us soon as well."

This got them to look at each other briefly in minor concern as Selene asked the female on the other side despite her eyes holding minor fear in them, "What do they plan on doing then to all of us since I recently got here as I was taken from my daughters?" She heard a sigh in reply then by the female herself as she then spoke gently in both remorse to her from what she said, and honesty seeing as she as well as the others prisoners did as well of her arrival, "They plan within two days to take us all to the 'Pit' as we fight once again against Heartless to add to their ever growing collection to remake not only Kingdom Hearts, but empower a ritual of sorts with said hearts we get from forcing us to kill the Heartless then they would do more quickly, to open some doors soon."

Selene silently gulped small as she realized what this person must have meant, and then stated firmly to her as she knows her other cell mate must be listening, not knowing a few others were intrigued as well as a shocked faced Cassa at her, yet Cassa also had a small hint of pride and approval in her eyes. "Well, if we get out of here, we can allow a somewhat large group to join us, as I somehow feel that Aeroza might come somehow and get us out of here." "You girl next to our cell know him?" A broken accented male from the right side of their cell stated, as she nodded, despite them not seeing her as the walls were solid iron-like bricks with runes on them to allow to talk, but not being able to be damaged by any means. "Yes, he sort-of tookin' me in as his own daughter because of me being reborn from his original's blood." The male only responded in humming briefly before replying back, a somewhat understanding tone to them both, "Not surprising as such. He would tend to do what he wants as such, despite him being ancient, girls."

Cassa looked briefly at Selene as if to say silently, what is he going on about, and she mouthed later to her as the male once more spoke to them as the other four listened to his words, as he seemed to be giving advice now. "As former evil genius, I think if you plan on escaping… I may have ways to give us more time as well as give us ways off world." This now intrigued mostly everyone nearby as Cassa also looked it as well as she spoke then to the male on the other side of their cell, "Please tells us then. I want to get out of here so badly for a long time."

In the cell where the male's voice was a former evil genius turned good, after his own world was captured by these people by the use of the Heartless, him and a few others to his surprise was able to be captured very easily only one year ago, and a Kwelakwanian. He is known as Jumba Jookiba, and the other person besides him who also gave him an understanding look was the former United Galactic Federation leader as well as being known back on her world like Jumba's as Grand Councilwoman, a female that somewhat resembles a Dranai yet not as she is not recorded as her race was lost to the stars… so to speak as of personal records. She is known as Markéntu Zalvé, and as far as she knows, she might be the last of her kind.

As Jumba began talking, Markéntu seemed to be in deep thought at what she heard this Selene girl spoke of, her life story as she was as well as a few others, could clearly tell were listening on the two. _The child she mentioned seems… familiar somewhat, as if I might have heard her name before._ She thought but was then interrupted as to what Jumba then said giving him a look of 'are you serious' to him, "We can do your plan Cassa with your machine and when we leave, let my Experiment 626 wreak havoc as well as others in the hold not too far from here as we all then escape to what I might have recalled Aeroza giving myself a long while ago when I worked on experiment 621." She heard Cassa, the Saiyan if she recalled as she was stunned a few weeks ago to find out what she was, as she recalled most of their race was destroyed a long time ago by a tyrant by the name of Frieza, which she was thankful wasn't interested in her worlds affairs and only his, now speak up with agreement in her voice. "Sounds good Jumba, but we need to do this perfectly if we want to escape; all of us that is, since I'm quite sure everyone here is tired of staying here for even much longer." Markéntu heard approval as well as approvable grunts as well as other noises as such to Cassa's words.

In the other cell next to Cassa and Selene's, was two females whose worlds were taken as well, but their comrades were sent to other places yet they weren't as lucky as they were recently caught within a few weeks by them. The first female, as she was able to save a dango stick as she has one in her mouth currently, has light brown, pupil-less eyes. Her hair was also black with a blue tint as well as also having violet highlights as it is currently styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She is currently to still wearing a fitted mesh body suit that covers her from her neck down to her thighs, as she is also a large C-Cup going on D-Cup. Over this though she typically wears a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam and a pocket on each side, a dark orange mini-skirt, a dark blue belt, and pale grey shin guards. In addition, she also has a forehead protector with an image of a leaf on it, as she also wore a small pendant that looks like a snake fang and a wrist watch. She is known as Anko Mitarashi, a Tokubetsu Jōnin (1) for the hidden leaf village of Konoha, as she is also stuck now at the young age of twenty-four thanks to the group that took her away. They experimented on her as she recalls to what her former sensei done to her, as well as remove to her hidden joy, the Curse Seal from her neck. Of course the side effect is her hair was now colored as the way it currently was, as it was mostly purple before she was used as a lab rat as such. As their current prison area is linked to the laboratories that experiments with anything you could think of to their prisoners as well as other things.

The other female though was attractive with a J-Cup size chest, she was kept the same yet she was also made younger as well to the same age as Anko. She is a tall, slender, yet athletic woman at 6'2 with shoulder-length black hair. She has eyes, with dark, wide pupils, and a long, thin and defined nose. Her skin tone is slightly darker-tanned as she was rumored to look mostly like her mother did back then when or if she was alive. Her limbs are very long, especially her legs, contributing greatly to both her fighting capabilities (given the nature of her powers) and overall height. She wore a black outfit consisting of a cowboy hat, a cleavage-revealing sleeveless shirt, with a wide, yellow collar covered with black concentric circle motifs, matching pants reaching down to her calves, and purple high-heeled Mary Janes. She also had a string of round and yellow ornaments that hung loosely from around her waist. (Using her Sabaody Archipelago Arc outfit for this). She is also the one who ate a strange fruit called the Hana-Hana Fruit, a Devil Fruit from her world as per price she can no longer swim in the ocean or any type of salt water, like most users back on her world. She is known as Nico Robin, and is part of the Straw-hat Pirates. Like Anko, she was forced to eat a strange fruit to go alongside her current Devil fruit known as the Ava-Ava Fruit or in terms an Angel Fruit (2) as it bestowed her to be able to use the four basic elements at her beck and call, but that price however would be making her stay Anko's age for all time, making both her as well as Anko now basically immortal, like Cassa from what the two heard or in secret as she heard from the scientists mouth, semi-immortal as the three can still die yet it would take a lot to kill them.

Yet they both felt themselves stiffen at most times when two certain names were mentioned sometimes, as they also took notice of how red their faces got as well by unknown means. A while back after being at this horrid place for at least two years, a strange rune of sorts showed-up on their left arm in a strange language for a name Robin theorized to her fellow cell mate a week later after she showed hers as they matched somewhat partway. What the two didn't know as later on, once or if the plan succeeds, they will learn as such as to why that is.

Anko twirled her dango stick she has it still in her mouth as Robin used her ability to see them and had a stunned look as Robin thought to herself then deeply. _So those two girls are Selene and Cassa. I have to admit they both sound attractive, yet for some reason every time I or Anko hear her any of Selene's daughter's names, we blush and in secret, I can't believe I'm thinking of this about myself, aroused._ Robin then jumped briefly in being scared slightly, as the dango stick Anko had in her mouth was then stuck to the wall near her head, making Robin then give said girl a look, as in turn Anko only shrugged at this point as if to say what silently to her.

The two has been over the last two years became good friends, despite seeing some of their members like from Anko's: Kurenai Yūhi, Kakashi Hatake, and two genin girls from sound country to Anko's surprise, Kin Tsuchi and Tayuya. Like Anko, they were betrayed by their master as hard to describe, Orochimaru that is, and given up without consent together as a bargain for more items and things he eyed while being used as a trading partner. Unlike her though as she is stuck at her current age, their bodies were experimented with, and Anko has a somewhat knowing look every time she sees Tayuya, like she might have met her parents before as the girl confessed as to her origins as she didn't recall who her parents were, same with Kin yet they are secretly lovers as of now, despite them also sharing to their irony, the same cell next to theirs; besides Cassa and Selene's.

On Robin's however most of her teammates were sent to different worlds, yet Nami was the only one left she could say deserves her attention as the warden made sure she was now their cell mate, and currently she is at the labs for the first time. She only recently showed-up a few days ago, and when Robin asked her what happened to the crew after their hugging fest she likes to call it with Nami crying onto her, she stunned her saying they were sent to different worlds, and she was bought by someone on her current world by them.

Robin softly scowled at the female ninja now, knowing she was bored once more, and then softly stated to her as Anko was also leaning on the current seat they have, making it tilt backwards at the ends as her feet was rested on her bed. "Why don't you play that solitaire game that one girl, Rikku taught you to not get bored, especially the way she taught it to you Anko." Anko playfully tilted her head at her as she got up carefully as to not knock the chair over, and without effort, yanked her stick and placed it back into her mouth as she then closed her eyes with her playfully grinning at Robin as she replied back, "Well I already done it several times. I can't help it as how easily bored I get nowadays." Robin was about to reply to her playful yet cheeky words as they both quickly froze as the cell door opened, and a pitch-black cloaked guard then came in as he now tossed a teenager to them without words, and then left after locking the cell back up.

The teen girl was considered a slim young woman of average height, with orange hair and brown eyes. Many people consider her to be very attractive or even beautiful, yet she also has a blue tattoo on her left shoulder, which represents mikan, and pinwheels. It was considered homage to Bell-mère, Nojiko, and Genzo, respectively, to who she has as real family, back at her original home. The tattoo was a replacement before she officially joined the Straw Hats; where she used to have a tattoo for being a member of Arlong's crew back on their world. She wore from both of their relived looks still a revealing green and white bikini halter top, tight low-rider jeans (that expose a bit of her hips and rear), orange high-heeled sandals, and a pair of pearl-like earrings. She also has that belt which was briefly told by Anko what it holds, her weapon, around her waist still. She also had at least had a good figure for her age with at least the same size of chest like Anko. She was known as Nami Bellmere, one of Robin's best friends she made on the Thousand Sunny.

Though now Nami's skin was changed from being a peach-like skin tone to a light-grey one instead, and above her neck they could clearly both tell she was punctured somehow by that same device, as Anko also unknowingly placed her left hand to the same spot on her neck, by that machine that was used to add bloodlines to what they told Anko to anyone as such. She also had two canine fangs now showing from her upper-lip, and she also had a few silver-streaks in her hair as it was still mostly orange. Her chest however was the same size as Robin's now, as her top and clothing they noticed was magically induced to adjust to her new size. She also has no fat on her at all anymore for what teen girls tend to have for good figures, and now has a sleek look mixed with showing muscle mass as they could tell they must have done a lot as she was gone for at least seven hours. So in terms she looks better than she did before, making her briefly look older yet also younger at the same time. They also saw her ears were pointed, and she had a monkey-like tail that matched her hair color as such, drooping as she was passed out in Robin's arms. Nami also had yellow tiger-like marking on her forearms and legs, and on her forehead was a strange symbol of sorts that then vanished quickly, not giving them both enough time to see what it was as well as three whisker-like marks on both sides of her cheeks making her look like they belong to a fox.

"Damn kid, what those creeps do to you?" Questioned/stated Anko as she saw Nami as a little sister of sorts like Robin has after getting to know the teen within a day or two of her placement with them. They now then carefully placed her gently on the extra bed that was hers, without Nami waking up at all, yet the teen moaned as well in minor pain from simple movement. Knowing the sixteen year old looked to be older to at least twenty or so in age now, yet felt she was still sixteen.

Robin now sighed sadly as well as clenched Nami's sheets in brief anger before placing the thin blanket they all get around her more than average frame now as she also thought bitterly, briefly looking back at the wall Selene and Cassa are from their speaking to them earlier, _I can't let her go through that again. I have to protect my Nakama, as I have a feeling the plan might be a success somehow to allow us all to escape this place._

It was then they began to discuss along with the others as the plans and ideas were now close to being at two hours. Robin was next to Nami as she only listened, carefully comforting the in-deep-sleep-yet-in-pain-still girl, as they all had to wait by morning to try and escape. Of course on how was unexpected and also easy to do.

 ** _Shadow Pyramid Throne Chambers, a few hours ago:_**

Korjex grinned wickedly as his masters plan somewhat succeeded. He may not have gotten the "girl" as per his order, but the girl's mother: now that was a good haul if he had to say so himself.

He knocked as per rules as within the throne room are the Thirteen Shadowlords, with the spirit himself as well inside. The room itself looked to be from the medieval times mixed with that of a feudal-era as well as future-like throne chambers. On each throne since there were thirteen of them, you would all see that on each throne-like chair as they were the same size, a roman number from one to thirteen on top. However the throne for number one was a fusion of metal, bones, and gems. The spirit and leader of this whole organization, Ansemakku, was casually listening on his fellow lords as the doors opened.

It was the general to number seven, Korjex as he grinned at them all and then bowed with his head lowered, otherwise he would be punished if he didn't do as such with him stating, a grin on his features, "My lords and my master. The mission went off somewhat successfully, as instead of the child, I got something even better." The cloaked figure for number seven seemed intrigued by one of his three trusted generals as it was a male with him stating in a mechanical yet silky and smooth tone of voice, "Go on Number Two, please enlightened us all as to who you replace per orders as such." Korjex briefly raised his head as he stated to them all, somewhat shocking them all except the leader himself to his reply, "Why master, I nabbed the girl's newly adopted mother by magic and declared by Aeroza as such as his reincarnated by blood daughter."

They recovered quickly as the newer shadowlord for the number four spot, a younger male then stated curiously as part of his nature as such to him, making Korjex look to him briefly before lowering his head once more, in a young rich and smooth voice somewhat similar to the lord sitting on number seven, but not machine toned, "So you told us this as to say… use her as bait I have to guess Number Two of the Seven?" Korjex only nodded once while his head was still lowered. Before his master, the seventh shadowlord could respond, a small clapping sound was heard.

Korjex was quickly still in form as he recognized it, and all the shadowlords then turned to see their leader slowly clapping as if he liked this, and responded in both a chilling and warm voice that was deep, making him a young man as such age wise, and empowered as well, " ** _You have done your task better then I hoped for Korjex. As the former Nobody of the villain named Joker in your old world, you have done what I wanted or planned on doing sooner than later. Despite you're… tendencies of being insane somewhat from your Somebodies' personality._** " Korjex briefly chuckled at this as well as his master as Ansemakku simply nodded from his spectral state as he then ordered the Nobody then, making Korjex rise as he knew he was being sent away on another mission already. " ** _Now you are to go to a few other worlds, and see to that my… personal projects are not to be disturbed until it is time for them to be as such, now go, and good work General Two of the Seven._** "

Korjex bowed quickly, and then left the room with the doors shutting behind him with them also firmly closing to each other as they were double-doors. The Shadowlord in the number three seat then asked his leader, with the spirit himself now looking at said shadowlord since he now carefully asked him; also curious like the newer shadowlord, with a raspy tone of voice, "My master, you do know he will eventually screw-up correct if you told him as such?" To their surprise, the spirit chuckled at his question and replied back to them with honesty in his tone of voice, shrugging his spectral shoulders as his entire form currently is a dark-like vapor-spirit. " ** _It matters not. If he does, then it is his own demise as from his own actions._** "

They only nodded back to their leader as he then stated, changing the subject then, with him also creating three viewing orbs. One was showing Rosalina being in a small group heading to Stormwind City with her sister Violet riding alongside on the same wolf-like mount. The second showed Lucy as she fought against a giant pitch-black male dragon of sorts with the symbol of Grima on its forehead with her now currently at the age of nine on Lost Avalon within her home, and the last showed Jade Chan, with her fighting against her possessed mates Sonata Dusk and Pan Son, with tears in their eyes as well as Jade's as they were forced to fight each other yet it would seem she had an idea to free them. He dismissed the other two orbs as he left the one that simply viewed Rosalina as she was currently his main interest at this moment.

" ** _Soon those three will be here as my keys to unlocking my true form, but not quite yet as they have to mature… more as per the Shadowed Prophecy states. Then and only then, we, the Shadow Thirteen, The Tainted Organization, will accomplish our goals! Hahahaha!_** " Ansemakku stated to his lords, as they too joined briefly in laughter as they then began to discuss their new or current plans.

 ** _Caverns of Time, Azeroth, hours after the small group was taken into the past, with both Broly and the digimon chosen to go aid them:_**

Within the deeper parts of the caverns, the concerned groups the consisted of the leaders of the Horde and the Alliance, as well as Aeroza and Rose's family and friends were talking patiently amongst themselves.

It we quiet then as the current drake aspects then came into the back part of the inner sanctum of the Caverns of Time. The room itself is strange beyond believe as it shows in the air, a orb of sorts that would allow those within this chamber to view the happenings of those named fully to the sphere of time and space, or known as The Orb of Balance. The walls were littered with different kind of gemstones of each type, either them be cut, smoothed, or raw versions of each gem in existence. Chairs were also provided as everyone was currently sitting as we speak, more so to Rosalina's mates as they were worried about her as far as Aeroza knows, as he too was also worried as a vision came to pass for within he thought might be her first year, but it was too quick to make him analyze it at all.

Aeroza got up as he went to the drakes. The three nodded in confirmation only once as he looked at everyone, seeing to his utter surprise Illadan Stormrage was calmly sitting next to Maiev Shadowsong, and inwardly chuckled along with his two younger sisters/Aeons as well as the others and his weapons. Knowing something might change their minds to one another soon, from what vision he had once he saw them together as a result later on by accidental magic by a certain someone.

He then coughed into his gloved hand as he then placed his hands behind his back, looking at everyone firmly now as well as with a gentle-like look from his eyes. He then began to speak, as not only him, but the three dragons were in front of the orb. "Everyone. We gathered you all here for our concerns with not only my granddaughter, but those that was also taken as well into the altered past. Knowing there are now two alternatives: Draenor, and what the dragons and myself have dubbed that is, Old Azeroth." He gestured with moving his gloved black hand to the orb, and then looked to each of them as he then continued, seeing the two twins as they have yet to be revealed as such in Bulma's arms with her mate also sitting next to her with pure attention to her, and him as well. "We could only do so much, until what magic the portal used, sends them back once the task is finished. Those that may aid them will indeed come forth as well to this timeline without consequences as stated by Nozdormu himself stated earlier to those that live upon Azeroth." Said dragon aspect only grunted to his words as he then finished, allowing the dragon to walk to his spot as he gestured once more to the orb itself, "Now I will pass on our speech to him as afterwards, we will slowly come-up with more plans to aid them as they can come back sooner than later."

Nozdormu only nodded at Aeroza who went to the side as he then spoke, making sure he had their attention before doing so, despite to what he sensed from the family and mates to the little girl. "We could only watch this orb, and it somehow as I or other time drakes could sense, would be able to end up doing things to aid them at that point of time. The Orb of Balance would allow us to do so as we did recently for her father and those... digimon you brought with you I recall Aeroza?" Said person only nodded gently to him as he nodded back in acceptance at the silent answer as he continued. "Now when the time comes, I as well as my chosen drakes would sense on what to do as such, and who to send to help them out. So for now we will dismiss the meeting. I however, will start the first watch, then my other trusted drakes would take over."

Without words everyone then left as they with the help of Aeroza's part, conjured a gateway for them to head into for those that needed to do things or as such. However those that remained were Rose's mates as they headed together as a group to do the Hallows End Event; trying to be happy themselves as they felt Rose would scold them if they just stayed sad about her current situation, and Alexstrasza and her daughter, Aeroza, and both Illadan and Maiev. Aeroza wanted to tell them something, but from what mates of Rosalina's that were leaving the area, he already spoke to them, to which he did after he returned from dropping Broly and those digimon off.

Aeroza swiped his right hand in front of him at the chairs without words, and mostly all of them vanished until the right amount was currently there for each of them, and he silently motioned for them to sit down, to which they reluctantly did so. They ignored the Time Drake Lord as he was absorbed into viewing into that orb as such, as Aeroza looked to them before rubbing the back of his head as he did so, with him replying to the current group hesitantly, "Now I kept you guys back here, as we need to discuss some things. Things that need to be said or might be important regardless as to what you might say." He turned his gaze to both Keristrasza and her mother, as she gulped knowing as he found out as she has yet to tell her mother about that "living secret" yet from his look to her, and the confused look from her mother to her as well, she looks like she has no choice in the matter.

"Alexstrasza," said female aspect looked to him firmly as he continued, "your daughter has told you one secret, but not the other as I waited long enough for her to tell you, as the reason we are bringing up now, as I had brief yet true visions within the future as such. So Keristrasza," She looked to him as well as her mother kept looking at her and him without moving her head, getting suspicious as to why it involves her only daughter, as she also sees her daughter look very nervous all of a sudden as he finished, making her look to him in shocked surprise and then to her in disbelieve and also shock, "As you know I do what is best. So you must know that keeping your daughter from you mother isn't a best idea at all."

"Daughter?" Exclaimed/questioned Alexstrasza now to her own child, who only was looking down not only in shame, yet Keristrasza were also sad about it. The other two individuals, Illadan and Maiev, only remained silent as they were interested at the small drama being unfolded upon their visions themselves as they yet to see why they were to remain here as well. When Keristrasza raised her head to look at her mother a few moments later, whatever words the Dragonqueen was about to say froze in her throat as tears were slowly trailing down her daughter's face as she began to tell her something which froze Alexstrasza still and with both dread as well as regret fill her own dragon heart, despite being in this mortal-like form still, and wishing she would bring that drake back and then roast him alive to what she was admitting now.

"Yes, but it wasn't accidental means as to how I got your first grandchild Mama. H-He when he used hi-his magic to make me his replacement, he used the b-bound of being his consort to force my body to do terrib-terrible things." Keristrasza was crying full on at this moment as she then explained that she loves her daughter as such, but glad she died before he could find out, as he raped her constantly by using the Consort Bound as she wasn't willing to do as such. In fact to the groups surprise as well as the brief movement yet no words from the Time Drake himself, stated she was different, as she instead of an egg thanks to her resurrection by Aeroza, was born normally like humans. So despite what Aeroza told her, she explained which Alexstrasza gave said immortal a look for as well as the other two a cautious one about her "in-death" experience and his offer as well as other things which took at least a half-hour to explain.

After Keristrasza finished, she saw her mother was only silent as well as dreading to what she was going to hear, but she was stunned as her mother then stated to her with a look as well as a small smile showing slowly to her as well, "When do I get to see her Keri? From what you said I do not judge his actions, but I am proud regardless as to what you did as from what you told me before you died, you tried to fight against the bond." Keristrasza wanted to ask or know, but before she could reply to this dumbfound-like to her own mother, Aeroza suddenly chuckled. This made the four to make them look to him then as he also stated to the younger drake in the room, with a calm yet gentle smile on his face, "See, and you were worried she would reject you my dear dragon. But you should know your daughter, and her grandchild, Sharia that is, is why you two," to this he pointed at both Illadan and Maiev to their own wide eyed stares at him, but under her helm she wears as a Warden from what he was about to finish explaining, "Is a mate to an accidental magical mishap as such, and they are both best friends to my granddaughter as well."

"Explain this very moment Aeroza, or you are not going to be prepared to know what the consequences as such of my actions." Demanded Illadan as Maiev was still speechless and the two dragons as well as at this point. Aeroza simply sighed as he then looked to the two Elves as such, and stated plainly as well as firmly, making Illadan stiffen at the minor pressure he was feeling from Aeroza's power only on him, and quickly lessen as he understood how powerful he might be as within three seconds flat, he felt a tremendous force unlike he dealt with from the Legion demons he slaughtered before, sent at him in all his years. It was like to some degree as he didn't know if anyone experienced it: a small supernova forcibly shoved onto the person within that time. "You two will find out as when the time comes for you both will see, you both will be prepared as such to come with me as I feel my daughter, Rosalina's mother, is on a prison ward used by the organization I briefly mentioned to you two a while back as such, and free anyone else before they are… experimented." The two nodded as he paused and then stated to them, making them both give him a look, as well as the two dragons now at this sudden moment, "we will leave within a few hours to do so. I just need to somehow get into contact with her somehow as the wards they cast in those prisons make it hard to get outside forces to mind-speech to certain others. And before you ask your four, it is mainly an advanced version of Telepathy."

Aeroza then stood up, and paused once more before getting a mirthful-like look into his eyes as they suddenly grew wary as to why his eyes as well as his sudden smirk now shown on his features at them, and he snapped his fingers as a minor flash showed. Now standing next to him was to Keristrasza's shock, her daughter who looked to be confused. Alexstrasia however was stunned as she looked to her daughter for an explanation, and she mouthed later to her as she was also stunned as Aeroza easily summoned her daughter without anything to offer or as such.

Keristrasza's daughter appeared to be at least eight in appearance, but stood at 3'5 in height. She is a child-like Blood Elf like her mother's as well as her grandmothers; making them think when she is in her teens; she would be a beautiful version of said race when she is older. But unlike them, she inherited a mixture of both the red drakes as a skin tone, and her donor the two drakes thought in their minds, as she was mostly red-skinned like her grandmother yet she also has blue discoloration from below her elbows all the way to her hands, as well as under her knees to the rest of her feet; which her fingers and toes were dragon-like as well as silver-tipped. She also had a small-red-dragon tail yet no wings. She had a cute button nose, slightly wide eyes, and a decent shaped face. Her eyes were unlike her parents, were an emerald-green/light violet fusion color with her eyes like a dragon; from what Alexstrasza saw of her granddaughter's pupil. She also had two small horns on her forehead making her look like a demon of sorts, yet the horn color was like her donor parent, and curved upwards as a small tattoo-like symbol that all the four but Aeroza knew in-between them. She also wore a light-blue dress with red-flame like designs and tan-child jean shorts that were fitted to be able to allow her tail free movement, and of course child underwear. She also wore sandals that seemed to be also a mixture of child shoes or sneakers that matched the design of her dress.

Sharia looked to her mother in confusion still on her face as she tilted her head cutely as she asked her as well normally, as she was also taught not only her dragon language, but mostly all of them, with her also gripping her dress nervously as well, "Mama, how did I get here as I was at my play area as you told me to be?" Keristrasza sent a neutral look to the still grinning Aeroza as she replied motherly to her only child, getting up as she sensed she was not only confused, but frightened out of her wits as to how she suddenly showed-up, hugging her to Aeroza's secret approval as the other three gave him a look, but he shrugged as Keristrasza spoke comfortably in dragon speech to her now sniffling and almost crying daughter, who surprised Alexstrasza by purring like Rose does, giving Aeroza a look as he once again shrugged, and replied back to her, stunning them both as Keristrasza wasn't told of this about her daughter, "genetic trait to some races I used earlier to heal her as in secret on my watch, she contracted from her accidental tempering, a genetic fuser I held onto in case of emergencies, and accidently fused herself with whatever DNA into her system. I say…" he looked to be thinking in deep thought as he then stated after a few moments to them, not aware a small amount of anger being shown on Keristrasza's face to him, "a few days or so ago." Aeroza dodged a fire-blast from her hands as he chuckled and gave her a look of really, but sweat dropped at her glare at him, and stated plainly as a result to her actions, "I would do that as well if I was angered as such to my own children, yet I had no choice otherwise she would of died Daughter of the Life Binder."

She froze at this, but calmly escorted her daughter onto her lap after sitting down as she also gave him a look to explain his actions later, as he only nodded. He then stated to himself, thinking from what the small group saw on his face, "Now where was I…. Oh yes, I recall now. We were talking about what to do later on as we get my daughter back so Rose as to or when she returns from my two visions of this, wont destroy part of this world as a result in internal rage." That made not only them to look at him strangely, but a brief look from Nozdormu himself as he quickly looked back at the sphere then looking amused.

"What do you mean the girl would destroy part of our world if she returns without seeing her mother?" Firmly questioned Maiev as she saw agreement shown on the other four's eyes to the immortal warrior who simply sighed once again, as he then looked upwards while also leaning back in his chair slightly. He responded to her question in both sadness for some reason, and minor regret as if he experienced it before as well, "If she returns as she is still a child, her power at the time when she does will be from what I envisioned from my 'Bad Future' then my good version I saw at the same time like always, she would go berserk with regret later on after this happens, and be a shell of her former self as I have too done so, but luckily it wasn't on a world full of life."

Illadan now for once thought for a few moments, which is rare in front of others as he then asked or stated to him, making Aeroza look to him while also lowering his head to stare, "So the child is powerful as such as yourself I suppose?" Aeroza only nodded as they saw a dazed look in his eyes briefly before returning to normal as he sadly nodded, briefly looking downwards before looking at them all from a deep thought or memory they had to guess before speaking, his arms now crossed. "This power I had for all these years I have been alive was forced upon me in order to save my life, but at a price of my mother and father, as well as others I called family to use theirs for mine as well as obtaining their power to increase mine to tenfold of a deity's. Now however, if I am angered without restraint like 100,782 years ago, I would easily blow or destroyed by accidental means, several worlds at once." He saw their mixed looks of shock and fear as he said that, but confusion on the child's as he only sighed, yet gave them a small smile in return as to what he said made them sigh briefly or inwardly in minor relief at this. "Of course if that tends to happen once I am enraged, I send myself as well as the one my frustration is upon, to a dimension I created a long time ago afterwards, without any life at all as we go full out with a side effect of that person matching my power evenly. I always win though after the battle is done."

He briefly looked at the orb and still had that smile on his face as after a few moments, looked at them all as he got up, sensing the discussion was over, they too got up as Keristrasza held her daughter on her hip while holding her as Aeroza then said finally, beginning to leave to let them think on this, "Rose, is one of three children related to my own in three separate realities that they themselves are considered chosen for a reason. So do not underestimate to what I say, scoff or anything else, but understanding as time goes by, they too will grow as they are taught before they face their destinies. I only want my two grandchildren in this reality and the one nearby, as well as my other youngest daughter Jade Chan, to be who they are while also facing the fact that the time will come when they need to face him with my help as well as those they made their entire lives as comrades, friends, or mates in terms. Now please take some time to relax you two, I will be getting you both shortly to get her mother back."

He then left the room as the four individuals looked to each other wordlessly with understanding as they too left; not seeing imp-like eyes concealed by an invisible spell giggling gleefully at this juicy information as it quickly dismissed itself.

 ** _Old Horde Compound, at the Training Encampment for Dueling:_**

While the Orcs from many clans as well as the Frostwolves trained, Broly was getting worried as it has been at least a few hours since the Scouting Party that held his daughter and the others were late. He was fidgety from waiting so he then decided for himself to fight against some enchanted Dummy's they had that after only thirty or so minutes doing, was surprised they lasted from all his attacks, not knowing they filter-out the current area as such to damper his power to not cause destruction.

As Broly used physical attacks now on the Dummy, he thought with each hit about his current situation from being freed from his other self as well as knowing about Rose as his basic instincts say to protect her yet she somewhat needs it from what he saw from her somewhat skills without training. _I have to say, she is indeed my daughter as I barely recalled my own childhood as_ _he_ _mostly took over it as well as my adult hood before my death. I just hope she doesn't develop a personality of her own as such, but from what I can tell she doesn't though as she mostly looks like Lily does when she showed me what her picture was when she was younger. Yet I also sense a familiar aura around her still besides my own chi being detected from when she combines somehow her magic with Ki attacks. Like that Buu (3) fellow I defeated before he was sent to be re-incarnated as such in my own universe. I mean I know I'm really grateful at what I currently have going on: three daughters now as far as I can tell, a soon to be mate once again with Lily's blood in her veins despite the new name, and I am free of that damn evil half. But currently I have a bad feel-_ "Greetings Broly, thou are having sorts of fun at this demolished Training Dummy I has thou to ask?" Mercurymon greeted the surprised Saiyan, unknowingly punching said Dummy off its stick, sending it flying to a random passing male Orc, which was the same one Rose sent to a lake before as he went into a tent declaring by a small audience of Orcs, he was ok. Broly winced at this as Mercurymon however seemed amused as well.

Broly straightened up though as he stood calmly, rolling his shoulders before giving a look to said digimon, who only grinned with the red-like lips from the face-mirror he has as he stated slyly, "Did I startle thou as easily while training then so maybe I should have been, Sir Broly?" Broly coughed uncomfortably into his left hand and stated hastily as well to the Warrior digimon, not looking right at him though, "No. I was… just thinking of new ways to defeat my opponents as I used the Dummy as a test result." Mercurymon didn't look convinced, yet saw the Saiyan was worried as he motioned to the benches, to which they did indeed sat down then as the digimon asked him with minor concern, since he was Ranamon's mate from what he could clearly smell on him, "Why has thou worried as such Sir Broly? Does it have to do with thy daughter, Rosalina?"

Broly hesitated for a few moments, but only gave a silent single nod to the digimon in response as he then replied, making the digimon think briefly at his words carefully, "She is my child digimon, and I will worry despite the way I was raised somewhat from my own father. If it wasn't for the rip by that strange foe I defeated on that strange world while I was possessed at the time, I wouldn't have met her original mother as well as those I befriended." Broly sighed as he grabbed a stray cloth that the Orcs tend to use to wipe the sweat off, knowing on how primitive this world as well as the current timeline version was as he wrapped it around his neck, finishing to what he has to say with a dazed look in his eyes for a few moments while looking upwards, "Of course I would have been in her life sooner if I wasn't sent back without my memories of my former mate and child; probably would have been able to summon her to my own universe from the Dragonballs."

This minor bit of information intrigued Mercurymon somewhat as he asked curiously, seeing the Saiyan was distracted for a few moments from what he saw, "Dragonballs Sir Broly?" The Saiyan male only nodded as he then began telling without knowing a small flash-like shine in the mirrors of said digimon at this information he was unknowingly giving away, "From what I heard from my daughter's grandfather, it is one of many artifacts that are considered a treasure to not only my universal-like world, but others as well. They have the power to grant two wishes of any wish you can possibly imagine. So like I stated earlier to you, I would have used a wish to bring her home to myself, and not let her suffer from them." He clenched his left fist briefly with a minor growl at the end of his words, making the digimon not only curious as to who he meant, but understanding as he knew an abused child as to when he saw one. Especially the sorted comments from the child before he saw her as such today, changed to an almost preteen version of her original self, yet he felt she was still her original age. He might have to look into what caused this.

Without words as he sensed the Saiyan needed to cool off at this moment, he left the digimon to ponder about not only him, but his current situation as such from Aeroza himself, to his current predicament from him currently being here a while ago. Things he hasn't told the Saiyan or anyone that was on the world as of yet. Unknown yet if the Metal warrior had wide eyes, saw that Ranamon's digivice was now next to him somehow, interference most likely as despite holding onto it now, he still thought to himself.

 **(Flashback Begins, Frontier Digital World, Cherubimon's Palace)**

It has been a long while since the fallen angel digimon heard of Rosalina and Ranamon deserted, as well as somehow their items being suddenly gone: all of their belongings, mostly Ranamon's of course as her current chambers are empty and blank. Her costumed made chamber reverted back to that, a normal blank-toned version of itself, but the door remained with her symbol for some odd reason. Duskmon did tell them though what Aeroza said, with the one possessing Cherubimon at the time seemed to be intrigued by this minor turn of events, especially after a while the mega digimon and whoever was controlling his strings, felt the warriors that were the current humans, vanish along with them. So he wasn't punished at all, but the progress was slowly going as plan, yet it was no longer valued as all the data that they gathered was somehow taken by a pitch-black person as he made another pure-data copy and crushed it, restoring their world, yet leaving half of the worlds original data as fast as can be.

Later on though after that, the Heartless as well as controlled digimon began to then show-up un-expectantly everywhere, as the fallen angel digimon had no choice but to send his warriors as such to deal with them. They were also surprised a resistance occurred as such, as digimon from what they found out was being taken left and right for unknown purposes. So in terms of time, it has been in total at least a few months as the world was in havoc, as all the digimon who survived were able to flee by the aid of the child's grandfather, Aeroza, to his world to live as he sensed if things kept the way they are currently, then something bad would happen to end their world for good this time.

So it was currently a few brave digimon who remained besides the few Legendary Warriors, who found their Beast Spirits a while back to aid them as they fought, sometimes non-stop. Anyways off topic at the moment.

Cherubimon, and the four current Warriors were mostly discussing the current area's the Heartless seem to be striking the most for some odd reason, as if they were either sent or compelled to do as from someone's orders. Mercurymon however seemed bored for once in his life as they discussed for at least three or so hours already, since Grumblemon was confused on most terms they were using, and Arbormon as well as Duskmon despite their irritation to this, had to carefully explain it in his term of language to understand better, as that was why it took so long. _Wouldn't I thou are glad if something unexpected were too currently to happen to end this irritating meeting, as I have understood better than this buffoon._ He thought to himself, and it would seem he may have gotten his wish as they were currently in Cherubimon's throne chamber, as the doors swung open as déjà vu then settled amongst them all as a familiar figure they haven't seen for some time then showed. It was Aeroza.

He seemed to be giving an aura of being serious as well as looking at them all, mostly at the Warrior of Metal as he then quickly stated out loud, peeking said digimon's interest as well as making the others look at him in wonder as to why he was now back until they froze over his words to them. "I have come to ask for aid, Rosalina and a few others, which also include Sel-Ranamon herself, have been sent into a particular world's alternate past-time by someone. I also had a brief vision of my daughter being taken, Ranamon that is, and if we don't aid Rosalina at this current moment, then this world will get worse." No one besides from both Mercurymon and Duskmon saw Aeroza's slip of the tongue, but kept it to themselves.

Cherubimon then stated with his eyes firm at the immortal man, with not only interest but also irritation within his tone of voice as well, "We would have been able to do so as such, but we have current problems as a specific amount of those Heartless you mentioned a while back, took refuge on some area's as well as attacking specific areas constantly for some reason." They then noticed a concerned look on Aeroza's face as he looked hesitant, but then asked if he was right from his looks, him placing his gloved hand to his chin as he looked to the mega digimon carefully as well, "Specific areas you mentioned, correct?" The mega only nodded to him as he sighed, looking briefly away from their gazes at him before stating then, a serious look on his features with him now crossing his arms as well, "Then they are seeking some parts of this world to try and either capture, or destroy for whoever is commanding them, I fear that is." The digimon were stunned and before they could protest, Aeroza simply raised a hand as his eyes twinkled only a few brief moments before settling down to being normal as he still firmly stated, yet with a understanding tone to his voice at them. "I can easily tell from your minor thoughts as well as see as to what they are doing; you recall I have many abilities so no further explanation is necessary at all."

Mercurymon seemed to look at his lord now with minor interest as his eyes glazed as he was the only one besides Ranamon to see as such, as they secretly knew someone is controlling this mega digimon as a puppet, and they are the pawns. But he understood from his minor scowl he showed as well as from those glazed eyes, minor panic somehow at Aeroza. _Whoever is controlling thou Cherubimon is clever yet fearful of being discovered as such. Intriguing as it is, my current concern is the girl and Ranamon from what the Chaos Digital Lord stated to us._ Mercurymon then stated before anyone else could, getting Aeroza's attention to the metal digimon, "So do you know thy reason thy Heartless are attacking thy areas then my Lord?" Mercurymon inwardly smirked with him also crossing his arms as well like Aeroza, at seeing the immortal groan at him being called lord as he then muttered something as he responded at not only him, but letting the others know as well. "Yes. It would seem sooner or later on I will have to check your worlds doorways to see if they have been compromised, and if so, then I fear I would have to help all digimon currently on this world evacuate it as within a day or twos time, it would end up as such from what I mentioned."

That drew in some minor concerns as a while back; Cherubimon came clean as he as well as a few chosen digimon knew of the existence of their worlds "Keyholes" as Aeroza mentioned, so they only nodded as the immortal only smiled at them with a simple good as he then grabbed something from his cloak as usual. It was a small dark-blue with red runes all over it sphere of sorts, and he looked mainly at Mercurymon at first before looking to Cherubimon now with a pointed look, and stated firmly as well as making sure he was heard as well, carefully tossing the orb up and down in his gloved hand as he did so. "I will need to borrow one of your warriors to aid my granddaughter as well as when the time comes as well, to aid her as well. Mercurymon seems the logical choice as I know all of you have managed to obtained your Beast Spirits only recently, but his beast form would be beneficial to aid her as such, as you Mercurymon," He then looked to the metal digimon who seemed slightly startled as such when he gripped the orb, but gently as if it would explode as such, and finished asking them, but mostly him looking at the metal warrior digimon as well, "Am I right?"

Mercurymon inwardly cursed to himself as the other digimon, including the fallen angel digimon looked at him as they were only observing, and Grumblemon as well as Arbormon seemed amused from him looking pale as his mirrors dimmed somewhat, then quickly recovered as he also quickly said to easily appease the male, "Yes. But I don't see as to why thy Beast Form would be of use as such Chaotic Lord." He inwardly smirked once again as Aeroza looked irritated briefly before smirking back, seeing he said that on purpose and replied back to him gently, but with hidden annoyance in his tone at him, "The point is Warrior of Metal, is that Rose would from what I also envisioned would somehow go out of control, and your Beast Form would be the only thing to calm her down, as she would need to fight against her darkness or make an agreement, as I too have a darker part of me within my heart. Yet he and I saw eye to eye so to speak, centuries ago, and I allow him to come forth as a… newer version of my weapon if you wanted to know, all of you that is as I can sense you were curious about it."

The digimon only nodded dumbly as they recalled he said he could read minds sometimes, so Aeroza only shrugged in acceptance as he looked carefully at Mercurymon as he firmly stated with a underlining of hope in his voice, making the digimon look to him if he had eyes, they would be wide from his words. "I know how… crafty you could be, but I can trust you Warrior of Metal. For you see I saw you in the better vision helping my granddaughter while your human spirit is inside your Beast Form as you already know how to do so, aiding her as well as a select few I already foreseen, yet cannot reveal as such or the timeline would be changed as a result."

Mercurymon grudgingly only nodded at Aeroza, who then only smiled in response as he then gestured with his head to the orb he has. He than began to explain carefully to them all, peeking his interest. One thing led to another, and he as well as some digimon who quickly joined the Warrior on a "new adventure" so to speak. Once they arrived, they stunned the current world's species they had to guess, but things were explained as they were all from the help of Aeroza, went into the same portal as they unknowingly came onto a battle against Heartless.

 **(Flashback Ends, Present Time)**

Mercurymon was brought of his thoughts when he froze at seeing that tainted Orc, Gul'dan if he recalled now coming to him in curiosity as he must have seen the Saiyan training against the Dummy. The reason the Metal Warrior digimon thought so as the Orc seemed amused as he then leaned on his staff, as his daughter from what he overheard the guards here state was now running to him to catch-up or was heading to him as she looked serious. The Fel-Orc then stated in small humor, his red eyes gleaming as well with a somewhat firm grip on his staff, "It would seem if the father is powerful, so must be the daughter, correct mirror warrior?" Mercurymon gave the Fel-Orc a look despite not having eyes as he deadpanned as to what he also called him, knowing he has yet to introduce himself to this encampment his digimon name as such. Yet the digimon only nodded once as he responded back to the Orc's question meant for him, "Yes. It would appear what you shall say is thy truth upon the matters, Orc."

Gul'dan only nodded as he saw his daughter catch her breath as she must have been running for some time at some faraway location as she also panted while speaking to him, causing him to stiffen as well as Mercurymon in minor surprise as to what she stated to only him, yet in his presence. "I encounter the last scouting parties wolves dad. It would seem the humans took the party as we found the corpses of them, but not the scout leader or the other humans though that became ours, from what you stated as guests." Gul'dan pondered this as he then brought-out a crystal of sorts, then crushed it as the other two jumped back in surprise as a familiar portal then showed itself, seeing a minor location near the alliance city itself as he looked to mostly his daughter, yet Mercurymon secretly sent a digital message of sort from his mirror-based abilities to Rosalina's father to catch-up or tell the others as the Warrior of Metal has Selene's digivice with him as well.

"Very well, you must go then to them daughter. Do what you must to protect the child, even if it means to stay by her side." Mercurymon thought he saw a few Orc guards escorting humans into a faraway location within the encampment, but shrugged as it didn't matter at first, but didn't realize it would later on as Olinda then bowed hesitantly to her father as she muttered a yes sir, as she suddenly grabbed the digimon with a mirth-like look on her face and despite his protests, dragged him to the portal as it took the two to that location, then vanishing.

Gul'dan stood for a few moments before going to where he saw the latest humans being brought as he knew the Mage of this world is following his master's footsteps so to speak on aiding their side of the plans to when the portal is finished; to bring the rest of the Old Horde into this world. Once he got to the location, making sure the time-traveled group wasn't nearby, he went into the tent as this guard-group escorted this group of humans to a random location which was unusual as per his orders as when they are brought, to the prison camps.

Once he entered, he saw to his amusement, as well as minor shock, what people they brought were a small family of three. They brought from what he heard of rumors, a Worgen female hybrid as he could tell from her ears being pointed like those Elves he recently encountered as she has a lighter purple hue of skin tone, yet looks mostly human with those cyan eyes of hers, yet she has pure-white hair and Elf ears. She from what he saw wore somewhat royal robes made for a maid of sorts, yet mixed with a hint of being a mage making her from his quick realization, a magic user. The Male though appeared to be a strange-looking Night Elf, yet didn't seem like it, more like half as he could tell from his eyes as they were dragon-like making him wonder as to his true origins. He looked mostly to that of a normal Night Elf besides his eyes and silver-like hair which was unusual for Elves of his race to have.

The child however is what truly caught his attention as she has a mixture of her mother and father's hair color, and cyan eyes like her mother's yet her eyes seem somewhat resemble closely to her father's in eye shape. She unlike the two was unusual as she has strange-ridged elf-like ears as well as small fangs showing from the upper part of her lips, which looked to be delicate as she had a button nose and a decent yet also heart-shaped face as well as a natural beauty to tell. It would seem from his quick observations she would be beautiful when she is older or as an adult. She wore a child-like dress with no shoes as the dress color went well with her eyes as the designs were to that of stars as well as flowers. She stood at the height of her parents' stomachs as they both were the same height, 6'2. Her skin color though was unlike her parents, was light-yellow mixed with demon-like markings to his hidden surprise as well on her body, like those from what he heard by that strange cloaked person a while back before Rose and said crew showed-up, showing him images of these so called… Demon Hunters, as she also has claw-like hands and a dragon-like tail.

Gul'dan then spoke in the Orcish tongue to his guards, who quickly stood straight as he asked them firmly, not taking his gaze off the three who seemed afraid still. "Tell me fellow Orcs, where did this small…. family came from, as I wonder as to why my orders were not kept?" The taller Orc gulped as he then responded back in the language as Gul'dan despite the situation seemed inwardly amused as he kept his face neutral at the moment, as the child seemed to be able to understand somehow as she was curious now instead of being in fear despite the child's parents gently holding onto her. "We encountered them at the last town we were sent to retrieve as much humans as possible, but the child here surprised us as she… umm…" "Spit it out already Guard. I haven't got all day as you in this tent knows."

The female Orc guard then filled in from the other male Orc as she stunned Gul'dan as well as seeing the parents pale yet the child still remained curious with her now looking at her parents, "She became a dragon-like version of herself of sorts my lord. She didn't fight, yet we were stunned as these two others," she gestured to the paled parents as they began to realize something now as a small mistake of sorts as she continued, "The male became a full-on drake with strange runes on his dragon body, and the female a Worgen as we heard of some of the townsfolk being cursed as such, but with wings my lord as they fought us until we used that elixir of sorts at them, knocking them out as they quickly changed back, and we took them to one of the tents you use my lord to ask this: What should we do with them?"

Gul'dan pondered as his main concern was Rosalina, if that is what she is called and the others, but he sighed as he griped his staff as well, the skulls clanking together briefly as he answered them firmly, motioning them to the guards as he feels from what his master is saying, they might be useful later on more than mere sacrifices to the gate. "Keep them at this tent area until further notice. Treat them as guests as such from the others we have here. No-one is to harm them as I find this news… pleasing as it sounds. So I am appointing you two as personal guards as well as being on full watch on these three. The child interests me more so then these two, however non-the-less my order stands, they cannot leave the grounds unless I ordered so, understand?" The guard's quickly nodded as they were one of the few who saw what Gul'dan's punishment would be, as he sucked your entire life-force away from those that drank the "green blood" of sorts. The Fel-Orc saw he surprised the two adults by this, yet the child was confused still as to what was going on as she appears to be at least the same age as the girl, Rosalina.

Gul'dan then left as the two guards bowed and then left with him to guard the outside, as he thought to himself with his master agreeing, looking at the crystal he obtained a long time ago as he used this to gain his power as well as serve his master willingly, despite being called a puppet to the other demons. _It would seem our plans are getting more difficult, yet more interesting to do now as from what you stated earlier master; I would need to train the child in the ways of the fel. As you foreseen she wouldn't have negative comebacks as such, from what I could sense as well, darkness as well as light mixed in her heart._ He gripped his staff as things were going to plan as he chuckled lowly to himself. Not knowing later on despite his master using him as a scape-goat of sorts, will be forced to free him yet allow him to keep his powers from a future unforeseen consequences from the gate itself.

 ** _Rosalina's POV, Nearing Stormwind City, a few miles close within some woods:_**

We all have been on our mounts…. if that's what they were called, for at least a few hours. Despite most of us wanting to complain, I couldn't as the entire time I was nervous as to where we were heading, as to what "Stormwind City" was. Violet who was still observant to our surroundings, thankfully kept me calm as she gently without anyone noticing was rubbing my delicate-looking hand.

Even though I am somewhat used to my new look, thanks to my heritage from my Daddy, I was still unused to it as well as Grandpa only stated I would be like this till I actually age to my real age, which he stated I looked like a thirteen or fourteen year old. So when I age to at least thirteen and a half months, I might start aging normally until I reach a certain age, but he kept those details from myself yet talked to my parents aside while I was distracted about it. Especially if it involves my… other part of myself as I have yet to from what he worded to my parents, find my mates attractive yet my body is unknowingly expressing it without my knowing. So the reason I blush when I come into contact with anyone of them, would be that reason why.

I then after hours of riding asked softly to the male from before as the armored man and the robe man were side by side as I was in the middle, asked him hesitantly in my accent in a soft voice. My tail also was unwrapped despite the murmurs of the knights as well as talking about my features, twitching somewhat as to display my nervousness to them all, "How long till we get to Store-Wind City?" The mage chuckled at my wording of naming the Alliance Capitol City as the armored man only shrugged without looking at me, but responded as he saw a clearing up ahead finally a few feet from us, "Not much farther child, yet it is known as 'Stormwind City' as you will love the place as much as I have. I grew up around the city all my life yet find exploring also a thrill."

I looked to him then in confusion, yet Violet hugged me protectively in case I fell off the mount as I for some reason felt weak once again. The mage responded then gently to the both of us, now making me look to him as we were nearing a clearing, his words were kind yet I sensed something else as well from his words. "What he means young one is that even though he is in service to the King of Stormwind, the city here is where he mostly grew up at. In fact we will be going to meet with said king about our current mission he assigned to us as well as the situation with you and the others in the wagon behind us."

I briefly looked as well as Violet behind us as our friends and kin only nod as we have been doing this at least every fifteen minutes. The mage man only knew of our gaze as he inwardly knew we were concerned about them, yet he wanted to say something but felt like it wasn't the best of times at the moment. But once we got into the clearing, mine as well as Violet's jaw dropped at the sight of the city as it was a distance away still, yet close enough to see the beauty of it. The entire city seemed to be made out of some white stone of sorts, yet filled with mostly humans as far as the eye can see from our distance from the many of modern homes it has. There was a very large castle of sorts as well, showing how huge the city must be; as I thought it had to be at least as large as London back on Lost Avalon, or two. There were also humans and other races flying on strange beasts as I couldn't tell; but they seemed to be a strange bird of sorts. Of us seeing that the gate was also beautiful; despite seeing polished-like statues of random people near it as we crossed a bridge of sorts. The gate was made of some kind of iron as it would seem to have lowered itself when entering.

We were startled as a portal randomly appeared out the sky above mage man's position, and he fell down off his mount, as he had both Olinda and to my surprise, Mercurymon on top of him at the moment. This cause the movement to stop entirely as the guards quickly caught-up to our position and then lowered their spears at them, making the two freeze in the spot but seemed relieved to see me as well as Violet in their view. "Who are you two and as to why you came before us as such on top a Mage non-the-less?" The armored man asked firmly as he came to them while riding his mount. I think I surprised them despite my sister's protests as I somehow without words, motioned to be in front of them to my dire wolf, who only nodded as she leaped over them, with the knights looking briefly surprised as she growled at them while I got off quickly and went up to the two with my arms wide open as well as a defiant look on my face.

Seeing this, the armored man then asked me curiously yet also slightly suspicious as well from his posture on his mount, "You defend these two as well, child?" I only nodded without words as my arms were still wide-open with Violet face palming to herself as she also muttered something I couldn't hear. The mage looked as he was helped up by some knights as he stated to him, a name I had to guess before stating the obvious yet also sternly. "Anduin Lothar, I think the child knows these two personally. Would you allow yourself to indulge in knowing you also told the others she knows well to be imprisoned as such in the wagon in our caravan of soldiers and troops?" Anduin sighed as he looked to the mage as I was briefly surprised, yet didn't change my position from what the mage's name was. "Khadgar, no I wouldn't at all. But it is somewhat strange as we are nearing the city these two," he pointed to both Mercurymon and then Olinda as he finished his words to the mage, "Would appear out of a portal of sorts, yet it is humorous as to where they landed of course." He stated that firmly yet also a minor sense of humor to Khadgar, who huffed yet kept his composure as he helped the two up. I then lowered my arms as I then almost toppled over but thanks to Violet catching me, caught his interests as he sensed a familiar energy coursing through my veins.

Khadgar in his younger years I had to guess, came up to me then as he waved his magic from what I sensed to analyze me quickly, and paled as he then stated to Anduin firmly yet in small concern as that stab wound Gul'dan done a while ago in my arm showed once more with some of my veins glowing with that green substance he injected me with. "The child seems to have been injected with the Fel by someone. She must seek the healers at once Anduin, as also from what I sense of her magic to which she has to my surprise, allow our captives as well as these two to remain as our temporary guests for the time being." I didn't hear anything after that as I quickly passed out with Violet calling my name in big concern.

I then woke up slowly in brief pain all over my body, as I then felt and saw I couldn't move. Yet I felt other movement besides me on a comfy bed of sorts, and saw it was my older twin Violet, who wore a nice looking dress that was grey, yet also fitted her frame nicely, as well as I saw her tail and wings were able to go well with it as if it was costumed made for her. I also saw that we were in a fancy yet big enough room of sorts, as I also saw a blue curtain covering a window partially yet also saw sunlight going though it to let some light inside. The bed seemed to be a king-size with basic yet fancy sheets and mattress, as well as bedding. In fact the room seemed to be made for guests from what I had to quickly figure out in my hazed mind. "Your awake, I thought you wouldn't be able to at all."

I looked to her in minor confusion, yet she helped me up as I felt weaker then I was as I also winced from my arm as well as most of my body, also seeing I was in a nightgown of sorts that didn't reveal anything, as I asked her hesitantly, looking at the room as well as her lastly, "Where are we Violet?" She noticed my confusion and minor fear in my voice as she gently came next to me, rubbing my back under the pillow she just fluffed up for me to lay against as she helped me to sit-up while in bed, my tail lazily moving under the covers as well as she answered to me gently as possible. "We're within Stormwind City sis, and you been out for at least a few hours after they healed you."

I looked to her in more confusion as she in reply only chuckled as Violet merely gestured to my arm, which I noticed still had that puncture mark on it to which she also gazed at me then sadly still, yet also relieved eyes at me as she rubbed my back once more before saying anything to me. "They tried to get rid of that strange green substance they noticed was mixed with your blood. Probably the same stuff Gul'dan injected you with to make your time at their compound better, but they couldn't do it as when it was coming outwards, you…" I saw she trialed off as I asked her hesitantly, with her still reassuring me with her rubbing my back in small circles slowly, "I what?" She sighed as she just decided to let it out from what I saw on her face as I froze over this, "You almost died as they had to use Holy Water on you while they did this. Luckily they were somehow able to neutralize…. it means to get rid of something or make it better sis." She explained as I gave her a confused look mixed with a question on my face as she then spoke more. "Somehow with that Khadgar person aiding them as he said he might have an idea, it worked as the substance fused with your blood, changing it into something new. So as to make sure they took some out of you as you surprised them as I was there."

I asked her then as I was fully listening to her, to which she noticed with a small smile on her face as Violet then told me from her views as to what happened after I passed out.

 ** _Violet's POV, moments after Rosalina passed out:_**

I panicked as I held onto my little sister, despite her being my twin I see her that way mostly. Even though we only been with each other for some moments, I was already fond of her as such. Her familiar as I can sense, howled mournfully making my spine feel like ice knowing what that meant briefly.

The person, Khadgar I recalled him briefly from this Anduin person, who was now besides me as he briefly glanced as if he now was looking at my features, but I ignored him as I was holding my sister in a comfortable position as I was on my knees on the ground since my fear of her form was briefly shown by a strange aura I slowly showed, surprising them as well as what I thought I heard from the carriage from Zoe saying to let them out or Sylvanas firmly stating loudly to open the cage they placed them in to get to her goddaughter. "As to what I fear, she was not willingly given the Fel, but injected with it somehow." Khadgar stated as we both looked to him as he was now near us, his eyes to my surprise glowing blue as if seeing within my sister, to which I instinctively held her closer to my developed chest, to which he gave me a sad look yet did nothing as he helped me up as well as helping her; as I reluctantly also, gave the man Rosalina as she was gently placed by me into his arms.

"Then what shall we do then. I cannot condone what magic 'Fel' is still Khadgar." Stated Anduin to the mage carefully, also seeing the panic in the carriage over my sister, he nodded as when they opened the cage, the guards quickly had to step back as they almost got pummeled over as both Zoe and Sylvanas came over to see what was wrong, but froze as we all saw the liquefied Fel was showing once again, but nearing her heart, making her mumble in pain unconsciously as I gave the two human men a desperate look as if to say, help her. Mercurymon I noticed only nodded as he spoke to Olinda and the other two female Orcs, who looked in shock as to what he said as he was also speaking the Orc language for some reason to them.

"Fel is the manifestation of demon magic or blood from the twisted nether, to where an old titan like god from what I read thrives or lives at. I, from what books I was able to read at Karazan before I gave-up my apprenticeship that is, is that if it is fel-blood which is most likely has some costly effects to those injected with it. But since it seems it's the early stages, we can try and fix this right now. Come! We must get her to the healers as quickly as possible." Khadgar stated as the three female Orcs were given cuffs that were made from wrought iron on the two who appear to me most likely, half human somehow.

We were quickly escorted as I saw we were running in a fast pace, not giving any of us time to see the crowd of humans looking at us all with mixtures of confusion, minor fear, and wonder as we kept running to the large castle, not even greeting the guards as we ran past, seeing an emergency as the three female Orcs were then escorted without words, but motion to I hope, a better room then a dungeon. I shivered from my own time as my punishment before meeting my sibling that is, is that I had to live in one for some time before any other chance on that old Dranai home world that is.

I however refused as well as her kin or friends and family, to leave her side as we entered a strange large chambers as we even passed to from what I briefly saw, but didn't get a good look as well, the king and his wife I had to guess as they seemed surprised, but a guard remained behind to give a report I bet.

The large chamber from what I could tell was mostly used for healing purposes or other types of things required to heal humans or other races, seeing some of them showing on some bedding and the walls with some peace-like paintings and opened-stained windows since I know the humans of this world tend to use as a statement or past reference as such. The healers themselves also wore white robes or grey ones depending how higher-up their powers are in doing so, and we were escorted after Khadgar quickly explained as such as these healers might be experienced with said magical blood running through my sister veins, and left everyone but me, Anduin, and Khadgar alone as we went into a separate room to do this that was also at the end of the area.

Rosalina was sweating as I saw to my horror once they removed her clothing, and used magic to re-clean them as well as quickly fold them for future use, most of her body was now glowing with that stuff Gul'dan injected her with as she then screamed loudly when they placed water onto her head. I then shouted, getting their attention to me as she was unconsciously moving frantically from a simple clothe with that water on her head and body as they widened at my response. "That water wouldn't happen to be holy water right?" Khadgar has a suspicious look at my form while one of the healers, a random female stated curiously as she held my sister down with a concern look on her face, "Yes it is. Why do you ask child?" I sighed as the two males looked to me in surprise as the healers quickly took the rags off to only allow Khadgar then make fresh water from a spell he knows after I explained her allergies as well as mine. I was told by mother she was allergic to from Grandpa himself: Onions, Holy Water for some odd reason, and even stranger as it sounds, a certain type of flower to which I can't recall as it has a weird name in it. Mine however was also Holy Water, but also silver as well as strawberries.

She seemed to be stopping now on frantic movements, yet she looked paler then before from her skin tone, which worried me as the substance was now showing in all of her blood work or veins, and was from what I feared was now inside her heart as we speak. The healers from what I saw on their faces had no choice but got out a strange dagger, and gently poked my siblings arm, the very arm she was stabbed with by Gul'dan as she then begin screaming as she unknowingly blasted us all away from her as we all saw her aura mixing with that green one from earlier. Then she stopped moving entirely making my heart drop as a healer then began to place his hands on her chest as well as then casting an air-like spell as to not make them kiss her on the lips for the mouth-to-mouth skill most humans on some worlds I heard from doing might have to save lives.

I unknowingly grabbed onto a surprised Khadgar as I cried in fear and almost lost hope for her as he also awkwardly patted my back, giving a look to the other man, Anduin as he only sighed. The grey cloaked female healer then began speaking as the others caught on with a no-other-choice look on their faces as they too began to chant strange words out of their mouths. I was softly crying now, but watched still in sadness yet also minor amazement as my sisters magic was showing, yet also a healing-like aura was going into her heart from the five healers available.

"I cannot believe they have to resort to this spell as such, it is risky." Stated Khadgar to us, making me scoot farther away as he saw my look on my face with my eyes still flowing small amounts of tears as he still awkwardly patted my back, not taking his gaze off of my sibling as Anduin was curious yet understood this might be serious, stated or asked firmly to the mage himself, also having no choice but to watch the small spectacle with my sisters magic also seemed to be joining with the spell of sorts, as it also entered her heart. "What would seem risky Khadgar; it's as if you know this spell." He then gazed at the mage with me also doing so briefly before looking back at my sibling who was somewhat healthy in skin tone, but still seemed to be in pain and was now giving minor twitch-like movements from her entire body. "The spell is only needed for dire situations as such from healers or mages who can heal with magic, but the price is that it has a low chance rate of keeping the person the spell is casted upon, alive and well. The spell itself is known as the 'Body-Blood-Fusion' Spell, and it forces any odd substances within her bloodstream to be permeant-part of her own bloodwork, also changing it as a hidden result to a different color. But with a minor fusion of her original or newer blood color if anything else has been done with the child. We just have to wait and see if she lives through it."

We could only watch, with myself in minor horror as her body glowed that green color all over, then her magic covered her own body despite it also going into her heart and as it was at least or close to twenty two minutes, her magic quickly went back into her as a small blast forced the healers to the floor with them all but the female greyed healer being knocked out. She from my heart dropping in meaning once more, as I was then let go as I went to my sister and I felt her wrist, knowing some things about telling if the person is alive or not. I cried slightly with a relived yet small smile on my face as my eyes closed as I felt a weak, but steady pulse, and the glowing faded as to my hidden astonishment, a strange seal was shown on her forehead as if from far back into my mind, I might know what it is, yet it faded too quickly for me to tell.

Of course they also had to cut Rose so they could make sure her blood was normal, yet I knew somehow it wasn't as her blood was now aqua-green mixed with golden, silver and red specks. To their shock as well as mine, it quickly went back into her body as the cut healed quickly as well; as if she didn't even get cut by a knife since that is what they had to use. Luckily her blood was somehow still on the knife as well as surprisingly it didn't leak at all, just simply stayed on it like tar of sorts or a strange jelly.

From then on, we were told until she wakes up and is well enough to be moved by the only healer, as she with our help, placed the others onto the spare beds outside the room which also allowed the others to enter, and were shocked from what I told them. Of course Anduin and Khadgar then decided to give myself and my sibling a room for her to recover in, as well as myself as I was tired from the running, and other things as I was overstressed for my sibling, which both Zoe and Sylvanas understood as they too were giving quarters together, but with a guard outside their own door like the other three female Orcs. From what I briefly heard, they were in a larger room for three as such.

Once I helped with the castle's maid that is, we were able to get Rosalina into a nightgown as they blushed at how gorgeous she was despite her skin coloring and tail, and then left me to only place her into the large king-size bed we were given. I then fell asleep slowly after I gently tucked her in with me sitting in a chair while my arm was on top of Rosalina's, and my own head onto the bedding. The maids also changed me earlier into a better looking outfit for me to wear while I'm with her as well, despite my own protests. From all the stress and other things, it was no wonder I quickly passed out.

 ** _Rosalina's POV; Present Time:_**

My sibling seemed amused as I had my jaw lowered in minor shock as to what she told me, and she leaned in then with her also gently closing my mouth and I then blushed in minor embarrassment then with her replying to me, a mixture of relief and minor happiness mixed with sadness still as to what she had to tell me, or more like relieving it from what I had to guess, "Yes Rose, they even changed me as well. But I still requested as I woke up earlier then you still, yet feel back to sleep, if I wanted to change rooms. Of course I refused," she gave me a small grin then as she channeled her magic and her wings somehow managed to come out of her clothes without ripping them, and her smirk then changed to a gentle smile as my tail was now out of my bed, but lazily going back and forth as Violet continued her words to me, "Of course I can be very.. Persuasive if I wanted to of course."

I only gave her a look mixed with confusion in my eyes, and she deadpanned as she before I could ask, "I'll tell you when were older sister." I huffed as I crossed my arms, and also pouted as she giggled. The door then was knocked as we both looked to each other, and Violet looked to the door itself as she said calmly for whoever was outside, "Come in." It was that mage, Khadgar, and also both Aunt Zoe, and Auntie coming in as well. She was the last one in as she then closed the door, and headed to the left side where Violet was and leaned against the wall.

Auntie seemed relieved despite her neutral look on her face, as I could tell by her eyes. Zoe looked it as well as she knew she had to watch me over until Momma gets back…. wherever that man took her to my minor anger, but luckily my weapon helped me somehow to not show it as she came over and sat on the opposite of my current bed. Khadgar though seemed as if he has something to say by the brief attention-giving cough he used, making us look to him as Auntie crossed her arms as if she already knew yet seemed to also be inwardly amused as he had to tell me as well.

"Rose was it?" He asked first to which I nodded and he looked at me carefully as well as thinking, somehow knowing my real age as well as my sisters with me, despite not knowing at all and then stated to me gently yet also not too firm of voice, "I am here to escort you as well those we retrieved from where we picked you up as well as the three Orcs to the king's throne chamber. It would seem you made our majesty intrigued as they saw us passing without words until Anduin explained the situation at hand afterwards since afterwards, he joined us once he witnessed a ritual of sorts, to save your life that is later on."

I froze at this as my tail twitched nervously, making him seemed amused as such from what he worded, and I would have to meet this majesty person, their king, and his wife probably at the throne room. He chuckled as he gently stated, now coming to Zoe's side of the bed as he then rubbed my head, and I looked at him then with a mixture of worry with a really look because I didn't know I flinched to that, making him looking at me in understanding as he then stated, now with himself leaning against a wall himself as he only looked at me and mostly my gaze. "You don't need to worry Rose; they are kind yet just rulers. They even have a son your age I had to guess. But to make sure," he paused at that and then stated, looking at me even more so then he was doing, making me look at him weirdly at first then a small amount of nervousness despite a strange feeling my heart was doing, from my weapon I had to guess as she sent a calm-like aura around me which wasn't seen at all, even by me as he finished asking his question. "Your eight years of age, correct?" I inwardly sighed and then nodded as he hummed, and then he got off the wall with him now begining to leave, but before he did as he had the door halfway opened, he paused and looked back to us as he stated in a half-mirth based tone to us, "Best get her around, as I sense she is still weak after the ritual." He then left as we all gave him a look, but I for once sweat dropped at him.

Auntie, Violet, and Aunt Zoe then helped me get around as my clothes were somehow cleaned once more, and fixed up as well, so they helped me get that outfit on. I didn't see Aunt Zoe blush as her spirit, Kazemon, laughed as she saw my new gender as well as figure as they helped me get the outfit on, and underwear as well. We also had a maid help as she did my hair, to her regress as it went back into that un-even style it usually has, yet it was only the top part, as now my sides and split-ends were smooth and silky. My hairstyle made me look I was wearing a crown of sorts or a somewhat spiked creature on top of my head. In fact even though Violet forgot to dismiss her wings, the maid didn't seemed bothered as such by it as she simply gave an outfit for Violet that was designed by Khadgar as he had a vision of sorts as such of what she would normally wear, which in turn made her thank her in a deadpanned voice as she only laughed at this, as we also giggled.

Violets outfit though was to my surprise suited her just fine as it was different than mine, but I thought it suited her best then that dress she wore. She wore a dark-grey leather coat of sorts with a copper zipper with a silver heart, a mesh shirt that didn't reveal anything as they helped her lumps to stay in place, as they also had a design like flames on them, as well as mesh leggings with a thin yet enchanted layer like her entire outfit, white booty-shirt of sorts around her upper torso. She didn't seemed to be bothered as both mesh clothing was very soft once they were placed onto her frame, which her clothes insulated even further yet made her look decent enough to be considered attractive yet deadly to go after. She also wore a black silver-studded 'X' shaped belt that hugged her hips and waist gently, yet firmly enough to not make her pants fall down, and khaki-light tanned jeans as well as some kind of Shinobi-like boots that also allowed her clawed feet to be seen as well as move easily around. She also wore black-fingerless biker gloves that also had on the left a symbol of a sun of sorts, and on the other, a symbol of a heart. There was also three necklaces, one of which I placed on as well as her, and figured the other was for Denise when we get to see her again. It was a rune-etched crystal of sorts in the shape of a heart, connected to an unbreakable black-string-like chain of sorts.

Once I grab my bag and placed it onto my shoulders with Aunt Zoe's help, as Auntie (Sylvanas) used some kind of lotion on top of my head. I shivered briefly for a few moments as I saw it made my hair now look normal permanently, making me give her a questioning look, to which she only responded with a gentle smile afterwards to me as we then with their help, left the chambers. "It was a lotion I was given to by your grandfather earlier on that morning as I woke up, a gift of sorts as if he knew you might have this situation so what he said clearly to me Starlight, is that your hair would always be without that bed-head as well as get 'spiky' from now on to be like it is, a normal silky and smooth hairstyle." I showed her confusion as it was both Violet and Aunt Zoe carrying me around as she sweat dropped at her words since they confused me and simply stated gently yet also to herself in annoyance from what she carefully explained to me better, possibly chastising herself as she knew my mind might be slow from what she was told, as I found out later on a few years later as to why that is. "it means your grandfather made your hair always smooth without having the need to use a brush Starlight."

I nodded to her in a look of amazement, and Zoe then stated with a look to her aunt as if to say, can I try that stuff, to which she shrugged as well as handed he girl as she used her free hand with Aunties help, as the servants and knights in the halls looked amused at seeing this as her hair smoothed out and became silky like mine now is. But her hair as she yelped as Violet held me now completely as silver highlights were now in her own hair. Auntie then stated in a mix of confirmation and slight suspicion as well as she stated her thoughts out loud to us then, making us three look to her, "He did say there would be some side-effects if used by others besides Rose here." Zoe after her mini-freak-out, seemed to like her hairstyle now as so did Kazemon, not knowing that hairstyle will pass onto her Spirit Form as well later on.

After some directions from some knights we passed by once again, we were able to get to the throne room. The throne room was big, yet also matched the walls of the castle from the outside, and there were stained-glassed windows with images of past kings and other moments of life in the windows themselves. They had a large red-like designed carpet from the entrance to the thrones itself with yellow frilled linings, and some guards posted near the entrance and around the walls. Of course the thrones themselves seemed to be made out of some strange material with cushions on the bottom on each one.

We also saw Olinda, and the two female Orcs to which I didn't know their names, yet wanted to for some reason as I felt a tug in my heart as if they could be great friends. Olinda's however was a sisterly one for some strange reason, to which Violet also noticed as she felt that same tug as well somehow but blushed at Olinda in both not known to me, minor arousal as well as minor embarrassment. Mercurymon though was with them, but now standing beside me, helping Violet as I gave him a thankful yet silent look to which he nodded as we also saw Anduin was also by the kings side of his throne, mostly standing as I saw to my shock, a smaller version of what Auntie described that smaller king in her world before passing by Demons, and he was sitting on his mother's lap. They were King Llane Wrynn, his wife, Lady Taria Wrynn who is also found out later on was Anduin's sibling, and their child Varian Wrynn (not going into details of their looks, they are what they look like in the movies as well as child, imagine a younger version without scars on his face from the World of Warcraft Game).

Before we had to bow, the king simply smiled at us in greeting as he briefly gave his wife a look to which she seemed amused as well to the current situation at hand, and simply stated to us, shocking the three Orcs as well from his kind look to them before gazing to me as well. "You don't need to bow down; as such you're considered guests of Stormwind City. So you may have privileges yet also some rules setback as well during your time here."

Anduin then spoke afterwards making us all look to him, despite seeing the Orc females in chains, knowing they also sent Olinda to the brig or what I heard they call the castle dungeons back home that is in my world from readings books as such. Yet they were considered it at the room they were currently at. "As guests, you can stay until I am being sent away as you from what I told the king, might be experienced fighters, despite your racial species or age of course." We gave him a look at him trying to make a small joke, to which he awkwardly coughed into his hand as the boy, giggled at his antics bringing a smile to the king's face as he continued speaking. "We will also allow the Orcs to be in our company as they are to be under watch by my hand as well as yours, since the child, Rose here, seemed to have vouched for you three when she went up against us with her arms wide-open earlier today."

I saw from me briefly glancing to them they seemed shocked as they briefly glanced to me and to him a couple of times before settling on the king who now spoke gently as well as calmly, yet also still with authority in his tone of voice, "Now to the matters at hand. Our kingdom has been having troubles of kidnappings as well as my people being stolen by not only from what some of those that managed to escape tell of us, Orcs, but strange people in pitch-black capes with a strange number design on the back of said cloaks. And from your looks from both sides, you all know who I am speaking about then?"

I didn't know as well as all of us showed our faces to knowing to the king willingly like that, but I gulped and before I could say anything, one of the female Orcs, the one I quickly recognized in the carriage earlier, spoke to the king. She spoke in an accented English which I think was that and a mixture of being Orcish in her tone of voice, which I think she sounds like she has done this before. "I know it is without a doubt… king, that Gul'dan is taking your people to use as such as a sacrifice to something, to which I cannot know as I wasn't part of what he was planning. But to that of the Black-Cloaks, I don't know who or what they are as to what they plan on using your people for either." I saw a look on Auntie's face as she quickly recognized her yet also a look of minor disbelieve as she also recalled as such as myself that we might be in an altered past line then the one previously.

The king as well as Khadgar who was now entering the room thought to what she said to us all, and I knew it might be as well as the others, the Tainted Organization working in this world. But we decided to wait on that before stating anything within our minds, and kept silent as Khadgar then suggested gesturing to us as well as the three Orcs as well to the adult humans. "We could investigate the Orc location if the three females could take us to the site, and see what it is that is going on." The king nodded as he then looked at the advice of the Ex-Kirin Tor mage in training as he trusted the mage a little and stated to Anduin, who stood straight after chit chatting with his sibling briefly as he got the king's attention, "On the morrow, you are to take yourself as well as those in this room besides myself and my family, to wherever the site might be and see to it if we will be able to know what might be going on, and send a hawk back to reply to me only as to what might be truly happening." Anduin bowed in respect to the king, and the king turned to us as well as glancing at the Orcs.

The king made a motion for the knights nearby us, to the Orcs, who looked afraid as they approached and before I could say anything, we all heard the jingling of keys as they unlocked their chains, stunning the three females before looking at the king in bewilderment, and I with them seeing my tail waving back and forth in minor happiness at this. The king was amused by his antics, but then the king, his wife, and the child gapped briefly at my tail as the little boy asked innocently on his mother's lap, "Daddy, why does she have a tail?" Khadgar and Anduin also seemed curious, as I tugged my outfit briefly while I also felt I was getting uncomfortable, as Auntie decided to come clean then, giving me a brief look to stay quiet as well as the others as she spoke. Her explanation took at least a half hour or so.

What we saw on their faces when she was finished, were shocked yet mixed with disbelieve faces as well as the two Orc females and Olinda as they stared at her in both confusion and shocked disbelieve as well on their faces. She told them of my situation as well as what will happen. Since they now knew we came from an alternate future as such as some explanations to certain time drakes. What we didn't all see was a random knight leaving the room and going somewhere after listening to this talk from Auntie. As he changed into a pitch-black cloaked person who only grinned and vanished.

Khadgar though after hearing her speak looked to her carefully, now knowing what she is despite the mistrust-like looks on some of the others knights as well as Anduin, but only barely as he also accepted a fellow warrior when he sees one. "If you have entered an alternate part of the past as you said Banshee Queen," Auntie used her former title as she didn't want to reveal herself as the leader of the Horde as such, knowing the outcome to that title as I was hugging her briefly in support after Violet knew what I wanted to do... Twin powers I think? And she was surprised briefly yet accepted it as it also comforted her somewhat, to which she nodded to the mage as he then continued, "Do you happen to know future events as we head outwards on the new day to our assignment?" To my amusement as she gave me a grin afterwards she shrugged as she then looked back at them, a knowing smirk on her face now as she plainly stated as if it was obvious, "Yes. But knowing things ahead of time will interfere with this timeline as well as ours I think." The mage only nodded in acceptance at that as the king then dismissed us as Khadgar left with Anduin, and the king left with them to who knows where, as the child asked if he could go play at the garden, to which his mother kindly stated yes to him and he then quickly left shouting thanks to her.

So currently it was myself, Violet, the two Orc females I have yet to hear their names, Olinda, and the kings wife as she only motioned us to follow her, and so we did cautiously. I didn't like some of the looks the guards gave us, despite we were told we were guests, I felt we were being secretly threatened by their looks. I was able to walk at the moment, surprising them of my recovery yet also used to it as well as we came upon a chamber to which we entered, as it was made for a somewhat comfort zone I had to guess for the queen as the top was a stained-glass window of sorts that showed flowers, and around the room was chairs as well as pillows to sit on. She probably I had to guess as well as Arisa herself, to use these chambers to get to know others better or talking to other girls I had to imagine as well.

She motioned for us to sit, which we did as Olinda and the other two Orcs sat with me despite my Aunts and sister's protests for some reason without words, but gave up as I gave them a amused look to them as they sat together on a loveseat... Well a costumed made couch of sorts I had to guess as well, as the queen sat in a rather comfy chair with her simply smiling at us. "Well, now it's just us girls at the time being, and since your all leaving by the morrow by my husband's request. I thought we get to know each other better besides seeing we might be meeting, I hope, again in the future."

I had a sudden image passed my vision to which I quickly hid my emotion for as I tend to show them on my face, of her being stabbed by some undead looking person in a cloak of sorts, to which I could tell was pitch-black with the roman number of being the number eleven, behind her back as if she was a hostage. It quickly passed as I held my head and from their concern glances, especially Violet's I placed a fake smile on my face and stated gently to them, yet also getting a look from my family to ask me later, "I'm fine. Just a headache I guess."

The queen nodded as she began to introduce herself by placing her right hand to where her heart is with her eyes closed, "My name everyone is Taria Wrynn, wife to the king whose name is Llane Wrynn, and mother to Varian." I still saw a shocked eye-like look in Auntie's eyes yet that quickly passed at this information as she then as well as we told her our names. It was now the three Orc female's turn to introduce themselves, awkwardly that is as the atmosphere seemed to be calm yet welcoming, to which they weren't used to yet complied anyways, Starting with Olinda. "My name is Olinda," she began to speak with the somewhat same accent as the other Orc, smiling small on her face as well while doing so as the other two seemed amused as if they knew her personally, "I am the daughter of both Gul'dan and my mother, a strange human by what I recall her as, Paseria Chaplin, friend to Rose and others." I was surprised though as well as my Aunts she was able to speak in English I had to guess perfectly, yet with a small amount of the accent like the carriage Orc girl.

Olinda now gave the other two a look who sighed together to our amusement as well as the middle female next to Olinda then started to introduce herself, the Scout Leader that is I told Anduin to stay away from I head to guess, as I declared her my friend, in broken English as I think they were giving her lessons as such to speak, if you could listen she had the same voice as she did when speaking to me a while back, "My name Diana Bloodmoon, former Scout Leader of Old Horde, friend Rose." I gave her a warming look to which I saw her nod at me with a small smile on her features, knowing I could understand her either way as the last Orc, on my other side then stated like Olinda could, more experienced talking in another language like her I had to guess. "My name is Garona Halforcen, an Orc… in the service of Gul'dan as well as the Old Horde."

I gave her a curious look to which she noticed, and gave me a look for later, yet I also had another vision, this time of her and the other two Orc females being sent a shadow-like attack of sorts at them, at their hearts as they fell down instantly dead at the now finished Black Gate and outraged roars by the other Orcs as they were somehow fighting alongside us as well as the remaining humans against Heartless summoned I had to guess, to which I also shuddered unknowingly. I saw their looks and sighed as I then explained to what I saw, stunning them as well as my new Orc friends, knowing what I saw must be a vision of the future.

Before they could say anything, a bright light then showed itself and in the middle of the room was a regular wooden chest with a note by from what I could tell, Grandpa's handwriting. I took the note off as I was still learning on how to read as in secret, the only words I could read mostly was Basic English back on Lost Avalon, though I understood most words it said, but not all of them, so Violet as she was being nice, came to me and took it out of my hands to my now pouting face at her, as well as hearing amused chuckles coming from most of the girls as she began reading aloud easily.

" _Dear Rose as well as the others,_

 _If you somehow managed to get this chest within the time you have from my visions from not only me, but yours as well Sunflower, then one of my many favors from the Time Lord Drake came through._

 _Unlike from what I saw Rose, you saw a possible future vision or visions from looking at a person closest to you, to which later on I will teach you to also to control as you may have seer-like abilities, better, yet also help you manage it. Within this chest however is tagged from their languages to certain people with their names written down in their races tongue. I will not tell you what they are as you are still learning to read, so you may have either one of your current Aunts at the moment, or Violet reading aloud this note I placed with the chest in secret._

 _The necklaces within cannot be removed once worn, as they are, let's say… something special when the time comes. I also included some other materials as well for you granddaughter within this chest as well. I also included some later birthday gifts as the last chest I bestowed to your mother and yourself, I hoped you gotten as one of them might come in handy in the near future._

 _Speaking as such about Selene my granddaughter, she is alright as well as everyone else we were able to free from where she ended up at. Even though it took us time to get to her that is as the wards were crazy about making sure they didn't go with notice but the ones placed them, which was a Shadowlord, Rose._

 _While you are still currently within the altered past, time is still slowly but surely moving onwards as well. Soon though you may encounter others from what I envisioned as they will be those within this chest as well, as they will also be part of what you glimpsed a battle to yet be fought in. Also to let you all know, either Mercurymon or Broly has your mother's digivice, if those present are currently giving this note a confused glance at its contents to which I know you all are, let's say it is a device for the world Rose's mother as well as Zoe's were able to use. Maybe Zoe can show an example as such later on, which I found that vision to be amusing and yet I don't want to spoil any details. Though when she does show it, I do not know._

 _Once you gather the items within this chest, Rose, you as well as everyone present find Mercurymon and ask him if he has your mother's digivice, as you need to hold onto it in case of something you may or may not have to do later on until you can return it to Selene. I also included a gift or two for everyone else besides the necklaces as I foreseen you mostly using them every now and then._

 _With awaiting you arrival when you somehow get back,_

 _You're loving Grandfather, Aeroza Vontrillizo_

 _AKA: To the humans of Azeroth, my title from the Kirin Tor, is either The Chaos Mage, Or The Draconic Knight."_

Violet tucked the note into her pants then despite the others curious looks, but brief recognition in the king's wife's eyes, as she with Rose's help, opened the chest to see that what was inside, he was right about.

Inside was the same colored, sapphire looking gems yet in shape of small flat-triangle of sorts. Yet they also seemed to be enchanted from what everyone could clearly tell from the necklaces as well as them being on thin-black string of sorts. The females saw their names in confusion as Olinda, Garona, Taria, and Diana grabbed them as they saw clearly their names in the written languages for their race or known wording they have to read by, and placed them on as instructed as all of their necklaces glowed briefly for a few moments before dimming back to the original color, as when they glowed, they were a sea-green color.

The other objects to their surprise as they were able to somehow get them were new kind of arrows for Auntie, to which I think they were special from her awed look and a locket of sorts to which she seemed surprised at with an envelope latched onto the string to read to herself later on, alone. Aunt Zoe as she decided to wear it later on, got a new outfit with a side note that said it was specially enchanted to grow alongside her when she gets older, and also can be used when she changes into her spirit forms, as to enchant their armor as well as herself to be protected by certain elements as they were also listed on the note as well. I got a small-wrapped box which seemed to be more then it seems as it was enchanted to hold more things, and a note to open later on when alone with my sister. Violet to her surprise, got a specially made sword made of some type of bronze, to which Grandpa stated in her note to her that it was one of the few favors he got in return by a blacksmith of sorts in a world close by to ours.

It was at least half the length of her arm, yet was also etched as well as also having runes to not break at all, and always to stay clean and be sharp to her enemies, but not the touch. The runes also glowed to her eye color every once a while to our awe, well… most of us as Auntie only showed it in her eyes. The handle as well as part of the blade resembled Arisa's slightly, but it was a snake's head with an opal as the eye, in a light purple color. The grip guard was pure gold with a crystal infusion to give it a firm yet gentle grip, as it seems to be a one-handed sword, and a black pearl of sorts at the bottom. Violet also attached a sword holster that matched her belt perfectly on her right hip as she swung it slowly as it was very light from what I saw on her awed gaze, as well as seeing a familiar use as if she used blades before. Violet then gently placed her gift into the holster, as it made a secured snap of sorts telling everyone it is firmly placed into it.

We talked randomly, as well as I was with my sister seeing that Auntie and both Garona and Diana were uncomfortable. So we decided to go find Mercurymon, as the others didn't know his digimon name, Zoe explained he was considered a Legendary Warrior from the digital world connected to Lost Avalon, my world. We were eventually able to find him in an immense library this castle has of past deeds and tales as old as time I had to guess. The library was like a basic look as one back at Surrey yet, it felt older still, from what this world is based off of from medieval times slightly.

He greeted us as he was reading a spell book I had to guess based on something I couldn't make out, and we told him. To our surprise he showed me Momma's digivice as he then cautiously handed me it, and I felt a minor rush as if I was swimming in the ocean, as time also stilled. I saw everyone was frozen somehow, yet to my surprise I saw Momma's two spirit forms that was once for the first time, together as well as being right in front of me, looking at me warmly like she does yet looking like they had to tell me something as well. Then the scenery quickly changed into the view of the bottom of the ocean somehow. But with no sea life, but only us three here in plain sight.

"Sugah, we feel your mother as she is still part of us, but we're considered separate spirits at the moment. But there is a reason why you seeing us right now little one." Momma's Beast Spirit only nodded at Momma's Human Spirit in agreement making me confused. They looked at me in understanding as Momma's Beast Spirit came to me and gently squeezed my shoulders as she then started speaking like she did when she is changed into that form. "Sugah, what you need to realize is eventually you will be able to harbor all the elements themselves, yet some of which you need to pass a test to certain…. elemental spirits you yourself can indeed summon to either aid you, or fuse with you at times of need. You already passed the Water Trail after you protected your mother during the Heartless-infused digimon, as well as loving her despite what she did for quite some time as Ranamon next to us now."

The Human Spirit only nodded sadly as she muttered to us both, making me look to her in kind as I felt sorry for her as she told us then, rubbing her arm as well as looking downwards. "Yes, what my Beast-Half says is true Sugah. Cherubimon made me do things I regret on doing, and I have to as well as your mother has to live up to this day." They both looked to me right then as I listened even more with them both giving me sad smiles on their faces then, "But with your forgiving nature as well as looking out for not yourself, but others as well as kin to you, you may pass not only the Water, but soon be tested by a few others down a long road to obtain them Sweetie." Ranamon finished, and as I was about to ask why, when we all heard a melodious-like empowered voice, a females that was behind me as the voice also stated with agreement to the two. " ** _Yes, what the two Water Spirits say is true child. You have earned the right to come as I saw you pass my own test without even me testing you at all little one._** " I slowly turned and I gaped as she seemed amused at my face.

She was at least if standing, yet she had a mermaid tail, would be at least nine feet or ten feet tall, and she was beautiful as she was indeed related to a mermaid race somehow. She had long silvery hair that reached all the way down to her back, some light-teal outfit that showed some parts of her skin as she also wore an armored-like white seashell bra that she had a great figure for. Of course I couldn't see her eyes as on the top of her head was three fin-like things on a helmet of sorts, a dark-blue color like some parts of her tail, which also I saw she had scale-plated gear with a lace-like silk dress infused with it on her upper part of her body along with that outfit she wore. She also had the same dark blue fins, yet looked more like wings on her back behind her as her hair also moved around as she was indeed underwater. She also had a golden trident of sorts that was taller than her briefly in her right hand, and she only gave me a warm-like smile on her face. She then spoke gently to me, coming downwards form where she was as when she landed, some of the sand brushed away from her tail, and looked to me kindly without eyes while doing so. " ** _My name Rosalina is known as AncientMermaidmon (4). Former Legendary Warrior for the ancient part of the digital world I once lived upon, and former guardian of the seas._** "

I gapped at her with my mouth open, and the other two seemed to be stunned seeing her presence, and Ranamon, my Momma's Human Spirit after I regained awed look then at her form as she asked her in minor shock, her arms hugging herself briefly before speaking to her. "Sugah, what are you doing here? Aren't you…" " ** _Gone? Yes I am Human-Half of myself. But somehow thanks to Rose here, I was brought back into existence within this digivice. I might possibly become a future spirit for Selene or something else that pertains to you Rosalina. Yet I feel she must pass a certain test to unlock and use me later on as such my halves. In fact upon doing so she would gain my blessing, as to what that might happen, I am not sure._** " AncientMermaidmon then turned her gaze to me once again, and it is a warm look, as she surprised me as she hugged me, making me go stiff yet she only nodded her head in understanding about when sometimes when I get hugged, I still am trying to get used to them from the neglect I had with them.

She then released her hug to me as I gave her a hesitant warm-like smile, to which she briefly chuckled with her free hand going to her mouth as a result before replying to me kindly as well, " ** _You have nothing to fear little one, as I only wanted to show you my gratitude of returning me back into being who I am. But it is not I that you need to talk with as well my dear little one._** " This confused not only myself, but the other two Spirits as before we began to speak, once more we were interrupted by a different voice that seemed to echo with more power out of nowhere. It was a deep-like female's voice that seemed to be smooth as if it mostly talks as the water itself at mostly me, " ** _She is correct child. It is I that brought you here upon the direct contact of the device for the Water Spirits._** " I was confused as to when or where the echoed voice was coming from but to only see AncientMermaidmon to only point upwards, and we did look up and I gapped again in astonishment to myself as well as us three having stunned looks as to what I saw.

What I saw was a very large dragon-like serpent that was at least to be sixty feet tall in height and at least fifty-five in length as the end the tail represents somewhat to a mermaid tail somehow, and her wings make her form on her to look like she was not only flying, but to also to swim very easily in any types of water there is. She had a light blue-teal colored skin and her head was that to a serpent with some dragon-like teeth within, as she had those things that showed her muscles from her jaws. Her eyes though were a glowing natural green color as they seemed to what they shown to me, amused by my posture and face at this moment. She also had dorsal fins on the top of her head as well as the part nearing the end of her tail, with dragon-like ridges going from the top of her head to the middle part of her body. The fins that looked like spiked-like wedged fins were also near the middle as well as closer to her head, as they lazily flapped in the water, as if she was flying through it. She then spoke to us, but mostly I from her amused look on her serpent-like face at us all, " ** _greetings child of the Water Warrior. I am known by many names in myths and legends to those that may have a chance you to use my powers or summon me to battle, as you are my second user as such if given my power to do so, to aid you when time calls for it. I am known as Leviathan, the Aeon of the Seas and Water._** "

The Aeon, if that is what she's called seemed amused at my confused-based look and form as my tail did the question mark sign as well, sine she swam gently within the waters and slowly circled me for a brief moment before floating in front of me, next to AncientMermaidmon. " ** _An Aeon my dear child, is a being who was once alive, yet given power bestowed by the elements themselves as we too have our own realm to thrive under. Each Aeon has their very specific territory as our world, like the Afterworld, is much protected from the tainted darkness as well. We only from our master, our king or queen from our elemental territory, chooses if a potential Summoner is close to summoning one of us as passing their test or trails. We also tend to have our own families despite as to what made us who we are or who we were once before as well. You have impressed not only my master, but a few others as well as being chosen to summon us._** " The Aeon paused as she then spoke to me with both kindness as well as explaining a bit more to not only me, but to the others as she briefly gazed at the ancient digimon, who was also surprised from her words as well as the rest of us. " ** _This ancient digimon next to my side however was brought back by my master's wish, to aid you as a new spirit within your heart, so you now are able to use the legendary weapon known to us Aeons. The famed blade that not even your Grandfather or other potential wielders such as yourself has been able to do or truly impress them by. You will to protect others as well as your own power alone my dear child, Rosalina, is the weapon known as The Fabled Elemental in your grandfather's language, but in truth known as The Blades of Aeons._** "

I gapped at her once more to which she also chuckled briefly before looking at my form carefully at the same time, despite the somewhat shocked look on the ancient digimon's face as she then said before nodding to herself with that serpent-like head of hers. " ** _I am known as from the Leviathan Aeon race, Azena, Daughter of the King Leviathan Aeon, and I am glad to be part of your summoning my Summoner. Despite me being not your first summon, you have Mazune as well as the Demon at your disposal, it is fine as they are also royalty as well. It is also said you will somehow like your grandfather, fuse when the time calls for it to get a new form so to speak to use when fighting. So to let you in on a minor secret: your digivice if that is what it is called, is the key to do so. Farewell till you summons me or chat within your heart my Summoner…. farewell…_** " As she spoke she slowly vanished into a strange mist and then was gone.

I looked to the three digimon as from what I could tell, whatever thing my new Aeon I had to guess, made me come to this place was fading as I was glowing as well as they only gave me a parting gentle smile.

When I blinked my eyes I saw confusion on mostly everyone's faces as I was still holding onto my Momma's digivice, yet I felt a new presence or two within me somehow, and I heard a chuckle as I heard to my surprise, AncientMermaidmon speak to me now like Arisa does. " _If this is your heart little one, then I will love it. But it would seem I would have to get used to the other two within your heart as well as they are gapping at me this very moment._ " Of course from her words and to my inward amusement as I heard mostly everyone speaking briefly at to what just happened, Both Arisa and Trista Everfrost both said at the same time, mostly a mixture of denial and from what I felt, minor confusion as well from their words. " **No, were not! We're just confused as to who she is.** " I sweat dropped inwardly as I listened to my pack and friends as I stated to them in my thoughts, as I also heard at the same time both Arisa as well as Trista begin to argue back and forth as I also felt AncientMermaidmon gave them a really look to them. _Will you two please knock it off, plus you're not making a good impression to AncientMermaidmon._ I felt them both began to mutter as I was then satisfied.

"Rose, we decided to head on a tour of the place, you coming?" Was a question from Violet to me getting me out of my thoughts now from what I briefly learned as I quickly nodded and beamed at her as I went up, grabbed her claw-like hands gently as she smiled and we simply now left with the others. The queen, Taria, decided to remain, yet we were escorted by Anduin as he gave us the tour as promised earlier with Khadgar at his side with Garona to my sudden suspicion and her brief blush at the man, I knew then she has a crush on him somehow. I was able to buy many things and place them all into my backpack, as well as Violet's after I stated those were hers to it, to my surprise, it worked like Grandpa stated to me from what I recalled briefly as to what he clearly told me of what my backpack does.

Though I noticed the odd looks mixed with glares at Olinda, Diana, and Garona as they were with us as well as mixed confusion of my form, making me scoot closer to Violet as I also gotten glares at some random people, like the other three female Orc's were also receiving as well. Violet unknown to me held me protectively, despite looking at least fifteen or sixteen years old, she fell into the protective elder sibling role perfectly and unknowingly hissed at them like a female cat of sorts, making them quickly look away since they also quickly went back to what they were originally doing. Also the tour lasted for at least three hours or so, as we then headed back to the castle to rest or relax and do some things.

Auntie wanted to do research over something as if this might be the perfect opportunity, or whatever that might mean to me as she dragged Aunt Zoe with her, despite her protests. Anduin as well as Khadgar went with the three female Orcs as they were giving them silent looks as if they needed to speak with each other privately to their chambers. However Violet and I went back to our room after asking for directions from a knight as well as a few maids of course, and we then both plopped onto the bed.

I briefly looked to Violet, then to my backpack as I remembered the gift Grandpa stored to only allow me to open near Violet as I glanced back at her lazily, despite being tired of mostly walking the entire city as she was, she looked to me in a what look as I asked her nicely then. "Can we open that box now Violet?" I saw a look of remembrance on her face as she then gave me a gentle yet kind smile as well as in her eyes as she only nodded in response. I slowly got up as my legs were sore as we also ran at some places a lot, and grabbed my backpack on the stand as earlier we had to come back as I felt the room was secure enough to leave it alone, until we officially got back. I opened it and then reached inside as I gently and carefully grabbed the wrapped box.

Once I was back on our bed, I un-wrapped it gently yet quickly as possible as this is the first wrapped gift I ever gotten by someone, to which I didn't know Violet felt as well as noticed before her eyes briefly went red and then back as quickly as they changed in hidden anger at them. I then opened the box gently as well, and we both saw with our confused eyes a strange book, as well as a crystal of sorts. There was also a crystal to Violet as well as a orb of sorts, and few more digimon cards to my delight as I then recalled earlier I placed them into my backpack yet I didn't notice my note yet on the crystal, but Violet did as on her sphere, which was clear with nothing inside of it at the moment on it as well.

I then grabbed the deck I have, as well as some interesting mummers with the digimon within my digivice, as they too saw my experience with the ancient digimon earlier as well as my new summon somehow. Once I placed them into the deck holder, for some strange reason, I decided to place it back onto my hip once again with it snapping firmly into place like it does now, making it not to be removed by any means. The cards were strange as they were blank, yet I felt they might be important later on down the road of my life.

I finally looked to Violet as she was snapping her claw-like fingers at my face for the past two minutes or so, making me blush at her and Violet seemed amused as she handed my note from Grandpa as she read hers. Of course I blush in minor frustration as well as embarrassment as I can't read his writing still, yet Violet after she was done has for some strange reason, a blush on her face. Yet she seemed to understand my dilemma once she saw me struggle to read it, and read it once again aloud, but to me this time.

" _Dear Rose,_

 _If Violet is reading this, then it is ok at the moment as soon you don't have to any longer._

 _Do you see that strange crystal that was in the box for you Rosalina? It is very special as I placed spells as well as an elixir of sorts to create it as such. It will bestow a few minor gifts for you to or must have later on down the road, as I foreseen to make you embarrassed if you didn't use it, you would be having a hard time later on in your teen years on reading subjects at some schooling you will tend to do._

 _This crystal was made by yours truly, as well as a few siblings to aid me during its creation as well, knowing eventually you will meet your kin, but not at this moment of time. Despite that, the crystal contains the following effects to aid you better my dear, as well as Violet if she so choses, as when you encounter you other sibling Denise, and hug her, either of you that is, the effects go to her as well:_

 _Efficient Reading of other Languages as well as Speaking_

 _Increase of Strength (Slightly for Violet)_

 _Increase of Agility (Slightly for Violet)_

 _Increase of Intelligence (Only minor, as you both are already smart. It is to go with the Reading part my granddaughter)_

 _Unlocking a few more Bloodlines for you both (Both of you will unlock at least two of them, from your adopted step-father's side as well as your mother's)_

 _Familiar Bonds fully unlocked (In the future you will see why)_

 _That is what the crystal will do for you my granddaughters. Despite that, I already felt you unlock one of the five familiars you get to have Rosalina. Don't worry; she will be able to shrink down to the size of a normal dog and back, as per bonding. You will learn within the book as well as a few other things as well. Those other books in your bag may end up useful as well later on, to which you must share with Violet and Denise._

 _Good luck and my you be blessed enough to return safely._

 _With Grandfatherly love, Aeroza._ "

I grabbed the crystal as it was my eye color mixed with Violet's, yet I let Violet read it as she only then told me within a minute of reading it, gently smiling as well, "We only need to tip the longer-tip part of the crystal and then drink it, the side-note says that Grandpa flavored it to be one of our favorite foods, depending on us I had to guess. We also need to be lying down on the bed as we also drink from it as a side effect; we both might pass-out for at least twelve or so minutes as the elixir does its job." I only nodded to her hesitantly as last time I tried something like this was with them, and I ended up getting sick over it as they or more like Vernon, as I don't considered him my Uncle anymore now, tried to poison me with some kind of liquid after finding out how much I cost for them, yet it didn't work as I for some reason only puked it right up.

I sniffed it cautiously, and it smelled like only vanilla, to which I shrugged as we played a quick game to see who goes first, "Rock Paper Scissors" that is, and she won this time. I slightly gulped as I did like the note said, and it tasted like my favorite breakfast foods I enjoyed at least one from them; it tasted like chocolate drizzled French Toast with blueberries and whip cream, as Aunt Petunia decided at least once a year on my birthday I was able to have that as a meal. After a few moments, I felt it as when I handed it to Violet; I felt dizzy as she looked at me in concern as I then passed out quickly. Not knowing if she took it as well or not.

Then slowly I began to wake-up, as I saw Violet was awake as well, since I saw her slowly wake up at the same time as me. We were lying next to each other in a sibling way, on the bed. Seeing she must of taken the crystal object like I did. I still saw her look of concern as I quickly grabbed my head as I felt a minor headache. She then afterwards did the same thing, as I also saw the note she had read earlier to me was simply out in the open, lying next to me as well, and I was shocked I could read the words easily. "It worked…" I trialed off as Violet looked to me in concern still, but with minor happiness.

In secret before we did the event or even coming to this past-world, Grandpa pulled her to the side without my knowing, and told her my life without my say so. Needless to say if she saw me like this: Happy, minor shock and disbelief, and hope all at once with finally being able to understand most words now in another language as well as hoping to read other books better as well, as I had to slowly sound them out by myself in my head, otherwise I would get beating by him.

Without words, Violet was secretly amused as she handed me Grandpa's book, as I could understand it now. Mostly all the book titles seemed to make my eyes, despite to what bloodline I got from him, make them swirl around before settling within five minutes. Now however, they simply stayed there as I also now read the title aloud to myself, "Beginners to Truly Advanced Book of Spells of both Black and White Magic, by Lulu (5) Madinéna." I was curious as I didn't noticed Violet grabbing the sphere curiously as well, as I read the book.

To me, it only felt like a few minutes as I kept reading, not knowing I was nearing the end of the book within an hour of reading it, until I got startled by Violet, who seemed both amused and also impressed as well. I placed the note for myself from Grandpa; for a temporary bookmark for my new book and stated to her with a look, "You didn't have to do that you know sis, you could have said something before touching me." She nodded at me with a mirth-like gleam in her eyes, yet also showed on her face as she only rubbed my left arm gently, still amazed as she told me, shocking me now as well as being inwardly awed at myself. "You're almost finished with the book Rose, within an hour as I also think that's at least an eight-hundred or so paged book." She observed it, seeing she might be right once I checked the book number, and it was on page eight-hundred and ninety-four out of a thousand. I was also surprised I recalled everything very easily as she briefly asked me what it was about then quickly clamped my mouth shut as I then looked annoyed at her, and her being cheeky back at me.

Later on we were then escorted by a random maid to the dining hall, to where I drooled yet kept it in as when we got ready to eat, I shocked them all by my appetite. Needless to say the cat was out of the bag, or the saying goes as to make sure I was human... mostly. So I only allowed my pack to tell them about me as I still ate yet was now nearly full. After diner though and a few explanations as well from what was told, I then after violet came with me to our room, passed out quickly as well as her.

In the morning however, I would find something strange once I went to the bathroom, thankfully in this world they from what we asked as well last night, had mirrors and toilets. Not man-made though, but magical-based ones that dissolves the waste into refined energy for continuous use for the toilet. The mirrors though were basic ones. It went over my head, but it sounded cool to me earlier. But anyways back to what I meant. Though I was glad my outfit was enchanted by Grandpa earlier when I first changed to my current look, otherwise the very weird thing would rip them apart.

As I placed the water from the iron facet into my hands and then splashed my face, I blinked a couple of times as I then gasped as I almost fell backwards as well. My symbol was now back-up on my forehead, but it slowly faded out as I saw to my horror as well as being in minor awe about: My skin changed, as it is still blue, but now it is also has pink-tiger-like lines on my arms and from what I checked, my hips and legs, like tattoos. I also felt strange as if my skin was not my skin yet is at the same time, as if I could if I lose a limb or something…. grow instantly back?

I was confused as to why I felt like this, yet quickly realized it might have to do with that elixir in that crystal Grandpa mentioned in that letter. In fact I accidently from when I noticed as I then quickly raised my hands from when I was gripping hard on the stonework of the sink, I saw cracks. I still looked like myself though, yet I had a strange urge behind my back, as well as I felt sweaty, I didn't realize the towel was a few feet away or something else that was missing. Mostly around my tailbone. I was then handed a towel in the air, thinking it was Violet I was about to say thanks until I froze as I saw a tentacle looking-thing that matched my skin tone, gently gripping the very towel. I followed it and saw to make me scared now, three other tentacles just like the one holding my towel, as I slowly turned as well, were coming from the middle of my back entirely. I did what anyone would do if they find something as strange as this, I screamed at myself.

It was then Violet saw me and then gasped as I stumbled back, yet I whimpered as I landed on my tentacles. She quickly came to me despite them lazily swiping her away as I had tears in my eyes and was sniffling, as she looked at my new skin tone and my four new appendages in true concern; as she only rubbed my arm gently without words, and I quickly cried into her shirt, stunning her as she then awkwardly yet gently still, rubbed my arm. I then yelped in pain from my tailbone as she then saw my tail came back, and wrap around my waist like usual, but I felt fully able to control it this time. It was then as we took too long as I was still crying, blue-neon-like tears now to her surprise, Auntie came into the room as she felt earlier something might have changed as of last night.

In secret she is from when she was on Lost Avalon back then, was able to sense a change within another person's body or magic, even if it was minor she would detect it. She was also bestowed upon herself a gift which she has yet to rediscover as in secret, she is still going through her mind from past lessons by Lily Potter-Evans on the two mind tricks still.

Auntie from what I saw was stunned briefly before looking at us firmly as she also stated one word with both firmness and also being gentle because of my state at this moment, "Explain." Violet explained as I was softly crying now, not realizing my tears on her shirt was now slowly going away after a while as I still cried, in a barely noticed blue-like mist as later on I would find out why from Grandpa once we see him again, as well as to what strange new bloodline I developed from his elixir. We eventually found my old tail in my bed as to my horror, it was still alive and wiggling as it then tried to attack Violet, but I with surprising reflexes, stunning me once again as well as the two, grabbed it as I also winced when I quickly placed it into my backpack as it went still while doing so.

They helped me up then, as they were stunned to see my new tentacles, were just like my skin yet felt they were not only true limbs, but also very flexible enough to stretch and reach places, as well as folding that towel very easily within five seconds flat by gently laying it on the counter. We then got around, and to my surprise, as I went to grab with my hands, my backpack once again, they grabbed it instead. This made me get frustrated slightly at this. Yet to my surprise as well as theirs, my backpack also seemed to be enchanted like my clothes as well as they allowed my tentacles to easily go in-between the gaps it has, and stay with two on each side from behind my back for me. It then felt like I had six arms instead of two, as they acted like real arms yet didn't feel like them as such. Like my tail which right now seems as strange as it sounds, more sensitive then usual yet now pain free if I griped it, from what I inwardly felt. Not knowing the three spirits from my weapons were checking my Heart within me to make sure I was truly alright, to which they silently thanked Kingdom Hearts I was.

We three decided to place that aside as we then got everything around and then took off out of my sibling's and I's room, and left to meet the others at the city gates. Of course to both Auntie's as well as Violet's amusement as they didn't show it at all besides from their eyes, I groaned as we missed breakfast. The others which included Olinda, Garona, Diana, Aunt Zoe… no Zoe as she just wanted to be called that for now from me, Anduin, and finally Khadgar with a few troops of knights and scouts were stunned to see me, but mostly my extra limbs now.

Anduin only raised his eyebrow in a silent question to my Auntie without me noticing as I helped with my extra limbs to get the caravan moving quicker then they would do, to the amusement of the Orcs as well as Zoe and Violet, to Auntie as she in turn mouthed later to him as well as Khadgar as he simply nodded as he briefly glanced at them both, but seemed amused as to how I was able to do a better job aiding them.

We then began moving on foot, as from what I was overhearing at this moment, we were seeing the compound again, as well as Garona made a sisterly pact with Diana and Olinda, making me confused when I was near them now after we were walking for at least fifteen minutes or so, and I asked them what that was. Diana was the one to reply quicker then Garona, making her seemed to give her a fake look of being upset, yet had a playful eyes at her, but also they seemed to be in sadness somewhat for some reason. "Little One," Diana began in Orcish to me, as she still knows I understand their language as strange as it is with her eating an apple offered by Violet, to my questioned look and her blush, "What that bond means is that we are consider sisters as we shared our blood briefly through our palms. In the past of our clans, that is a way to adopt those not of our clan into our clan ranks."

I pondered this as I understood it easily now, as my mind was more smarter then it was before thanks to that Elixir I drank from the crystal, which earlier was gone somehow after making sure we had everything around before taking off from the city itself. "Ok. But does that mean you're also related to Gul'dan now. Since Olinda is his biological daughter then?" They seemed to be surprised briefly at this startling information, yet only looked at each other as they didn't regret it all from what I was seeing, making me give them a small smile.

We all suddenly stopped as Anduin and a few other scouts raised their arms upwards, making me confused as to what is currently going on. We got our answer as we were then attacked by strange amphibian-like creatures with home-made spears and tridents as well as coral-like gear on them, making me think the ocean was somehow nearby. We fought them back, or more like had to chase after them as they giggled like tricksters as most of the guards and scouts were poked by their spears in a fun way, as well as some poking the scouts to annoy them. "Murlocs, a festive bunch these ones are." Murmured Khadgar loudly to us as well as myself nearby as I was about to ask that until the Murlocs, if that was what they were called froze and then had wide eyes as they quickly scattered away from us as if something from what they sensed as well as slowly I as my spine tingled briefly was coming, something big.

I was right as a giant that looked to be from the sea came into view, holding a spear and Murloc skulls on its waist and a necklace, making me shiver in minor fear, my tentacles and tail at the same time, twitching briefly as well. It then grabbed its bone-like club and began to swing it around widely, as I noticed a strange symbol on its forehead that seems familiar as it charged at me mostly. The others from mostly my pack and the two males attacked as best they could, but were stunned to find it didn't flinch at all as I had to run on foot, then I palm-slapped myself as I forgot I could fly like Daddy does, and did just that, stunning not only the giant himself, but mostly the others as they gave my bewildered looks.

I felt playful strangely as I gave the giant a raspberry, making it angry at me as not only I but the others saw a wicked gleam and a dark aura surrounding its form, as in a dark flash as well as that symbol, a Heartless took its place. The others went back as it changed of course, but a barrier incased myself, and the giant making it so I couldn't escape from it now if I wanted too, as Grandpa explained as well earlier when my pack and I was still with him, that this tends to sometimes happen to event based events with the race itself, and the only way out is to defeat it in combat. The Heartless was an armored version of what Grandpa described as a Large Body, yet also seemed more intelligent than they were as it kept going after me, that strange symbol replacing the Symbol he showed me once again they always have for Emblem typed Heartless.

I dodged again, but I surprised myself as well as the others as my new limbs from my back, began whacking the Heartless in defense, making me blink as well as think to myself as I dodged, its weapon was the same, but larger and emitted darkness now as it was changed into what it currently was. _Why those… things moved like that?_ " _From what I understand master, is that from not only mine, but the other twos point of words in agreement, the Elixir changed you once again, but this time with good benefits as we three feel that soon most of them will be fully unlocked and usable later on._ " Trista answered to me in a long explanation of sorts. I finally decided to summon her instead of Arisa, who I felt only shrugged as Froststorm easily defeated the Heartless within what, seven turns on my part. I saw we were under attack by stray Heartless as everyone was fighting and somehow winning, making me think this must have been a scouting party of sorts, due to my increased mind power I had to guess.

It was over as Anduin slayed a Neoshadow Heatless that was behind him to make a sneak attack, and he looked at my weapon in surprise as it vanished back until I needed it once again. Auntie then stated carefully, as she knew my weapons more so from briefly asking about them by Grandpa, carefully also checking our surroundings as well, a firm look also on her face as we were somewhat tired from fighting. "We need to move to where we are going, more so at a sight to later on to rest at." I saw Garona now approach us, even though I saw some scratches on not only her, but the others as well, and saw to Zoe's dismay, her outfit that she always worn was slightly shredded and no longer usable. "We are at least getting closer to the Orc camp soon. Maybe at least twelve miles still, but we are close to the halfway point." Garona finished.

That answer from her to her minor amusement, made me lower my head and sigh, and Violet then gently patted my back as she came to me with a really look, and I briefly sighed once again as I slowly grinned at her as we were all tired, yet understood we need to move out still. We traveled still to almost close to the evening as on foot we had problems as not only the cart we had for our supplies were being worn somehow, but many strange problems making me suspicious as well as a few others that agreed like I was. Our water was somehow changed into soda; vanilla flavored soda. We encountered as strange as it was, a candied-apple tree with chocolate bars as well as despite suspicions. I grabbed everything as I placed them into my backpack despite also their really looks at my reactions. Once we sat down a few times for a break, some random farting sound echoed behind a person, making said person blush as it was mostly Zoe's spot that happened to. We also tripped over ourselves, and I thought I saw a long and slender tail of sorts tripping people.

Once again after seeing this was our third or fourth break as we once again heard that farting sound coming from Zoe, who also once again denied it and I then had enough, as I was annoyed by these… strange pranks. I then without warning, by instinct I had to guess, close my eyes and I felt my new tentacles grab something as well as a few gasps and some swords being drawn once I felt it was next to me. When I opened my eyes, it was a silver nine-tailed fox of sorts, who giggled sheepishly at now finally being caught. I heard a brief gasp of recognition from Flare though briefly within my digivice as well as a groan by Lucemon. It has been a while since I chatted with them, maybe I should - Flare came out then with a firm glare on her face, grabbing the kitsune despite the strange and jaw dropping looks from everyone… well those that haven't met her as well as the others, as I sweat dropped by Crystal cheering her on as well as my sibling. "Why are you here, pranking others again Juni?" She asked the kit.

The fox only gave her a hesitant grin despite Flare firmly glaring at her and currently waiting for the right answer, as to my surprise she spoke in a female voice, her tails waving as if denying anything like hands would be. Mostly a little girl's voice around my age I had to guess. "I didn't mean to cause trouble... it's just a habit I tend to do sometimes, you know that NeoRenamon. Honest." She gave her a brief look before handing her back to me with a minor yelp as she then looked at the others who was staring at us now in confusion, suspicion, and a weird look as if they haven't seen her before. I shrugged and stated simply a single word to them, "Later." Anduin looked like he wanted answers right now, but the firm looks from most of the females with us quickly made him stop from their glares.

I looked at the silver fox curiously as I asked her with a tilt to my head, despite her wincing as I tried to gently place her down, yet failed as she landed somewhat hard on her bum, as well as both Flare being amused; as well as the others since I now rubbed her ears as I also spoke. "So who are you?" She seemed to puff up somewhat as from my look I didn't know of her at all, and she grinned a foxlike smirk, hence she is a fox of course and before she could responded, she closed her eyes and with a brief blinding flash, and when we had our vision returned to us. I as well as mostly the others was shocked. She was transformed into a girl.

Juni if what I heard her name was from Flare, was now around my age, as she now looked to be mostly human despite her foxlike ears that matched her silver hair on her head, and the nine silver fox-tails waving lazily behind her. She had claws on her hands and worn no shoes on her feet as even though she looked mostly human, she also had claws on her toes as well. She also wore a silver-grey designed dress that showed a white fox as an image on the bottom in a circle. She also wore a ruby necklace of sorts around her neck in a golden chain. Her eyes I now noticed somewhat matched to my sisters as well as mine as she had two different colored foxlike eyes. She also had a face somewhat like mine, yet her eyebrows were trimmed and matched her hair color as well. She then smugly then stated to herself, pointing her left thumb to her chest as she appeared to be at least eight years old human wise, and spoke in both pride as well as confidence now while doing so. "My name is Juni, Daughter of Kurama. Nice to meet ya."

I had wide eyes as I recalled from one of my gifts, a book that stated on myths and legends, so if she is who she says she is... I gave Flare a look and she only nodded to what she saw on my face confirming this as well. But I decided to play it simple as she seemed for some reason, as well a deep down, might be seeing her a lot but not by my side, but my siblings, Violet's for some reason. I hesitantly as I was new to greetings, yet bravely did so as I reached my arm out and with my open hand to her surprise as I gave her a small true smile on my face, "my name is Rosalina, nice to also meet you as well Juni."

We eventually became fast friends as we continued, and from what she told us, she was a prank master, but only did it when she was either annoyed or truly bored out of her own mind. It turned out she was also sent to this world a month ago as she tends to live in hiding among humans mostly, she mostly was the cause of the pranks in Stormwind City, to Anduin's ire and Khadgar's hidden knowing mirth in his eyes at her. Of course I also found out she was a half-demon as her mother was strange as it sounds, a mystic elf from this world, and she wanted to find her mother as her daddy was recently sealed away, despite traveling back into time that is as he at the moment in that world, thinks she is dead by what was forced upon him. Once she mentioned a certain race of drakes that caused her to end up here in this timeline, Auntie froze briefly in knowing who they were before being neutral once more as she said nothing this time.

I did however see the two blushed when they were near each other, Violet and Juni, and I placed that for later as we decided to make camp. But what I didn't realize is that we wouldn't get much sleep at all as behind us a few feet in the trees, a pair or red eyes were looking at us.

* * *

Well there you guys have it, chapter ten. And I made it longer than the others to celebrate on being the tenth chapter to this story. Also another cliffhanger to think about.

I also plan on as I decided to work on two chapters like I did from now on that is on Pinkie Story, then Jade Chan one… However I need reviews please for those reading and browsing my stories. Maybe give me ideas on each one for future things… despite my co-author giving me ideas as well for our story for the Pinkie one, I want some ideas form you guys as well.

Now here are some numbers:

 **One** : A ninja based Rank for male or female ninja. Not a full-fledge Jonin based ninja rank, yet allows them some access to things they cannot.

 **Two** : Alternate version of the Devil Fruit in the franchise. it is a myth or legend that states a armored man crated the fruit as well as the Devil Fruits at the same time, yet strange as it sounds, lost them all as they landed randomly over the Grand Line. However unlike the Devil Fruit as all types make sure the user couldn't no longer swim in "Salt-based" waters, the Angel types have a random price depending on the person involved as to what situation as well. Angel Fruits are not only at the Grand Line (One Piece World), but at specific worlds as well.

 **Three** : A Villain from the Super Buu Saga from the franchise: DragonBall Z series, he is told to be indestructible yet also able to mold his body to do anything as he also uses not only Ki energy, but mana as well for magic empowerment or other things like turning innocents as such into desserts or treats. It was rumored that Broly faced this foe while in HFIL, but was able to outmatch the brute before he could be reborn later on.

 **Four** : Ancestor to both the Beast and Human Water Spirits, as well as the first Legendary Warrior of Water back then. I for some reason thought of using her as such as a new weapon, making Selene closer to her daughter as later on finds out said spirit will have something to say to her as well.

 **Five** : Yes the very same Lulu from Final Fantasy X franchise. Why not make her a author of her own book as she is a master of mostly Black Magic, lets say on her adventures she learned from Yuna as well.

That is all for now folks, please review, peace!


	11. Selene's Escape, and Secrets Revealed

Author's Announcement:

Chapter eleven for this story as well guys, yet I do hope for suggestions as well as PM's for any OC's I also stated in the latest Chapter Eleven of the Lucy Story. I have an idea for this chapter as to how they; Selene's and the others, escaped with aid by Aeroza himself as well as a few of his kids. I also have other plans that may or may not cause Rosalina to have a sudden fear develop soon as well as other things in future chapters. This part of the story would also be a long one, as I had to carefully think it out as such. If any of my current readers, guests, or users do read any of them, please let me know where my mistakes are so I can fix them after I post a chapter or so of said story. So to make sure, don't post it in Review and just PM me on my account name. But I am willing to suggestions as well; as long as I don't have to back-track and change the story-line once again or so.

I also fixed said chapters of this will be after.

I also hope you guys enjoy the chapter as it has been a long time since I last updated this fic as well. March 26th? That is a long time. The beginning like I typed here, would be in Ranamon's view as well as normal **FLASHBACK** with Aeroza for his part of the escape (which also includes others as well within it), and afterwards since this is indeed a long chapter, will go back to Rosalina's eventually throughout the entire thing till the end, which is normal POV for a specific group. There will also be a specific POV during Rose's though also.

I do not own any franchise except my own ideas or said plots to said story. So any other franchise belongs to said company, person, or other thing as such. If I did, the entities the Dranai worship from World of Warcraft would judge you all, and say you're a fluffy unicorn as well as making you all also do the conga-line at the same time.

I would also like to point out something you may end up doing; once you read it near the end that is. You may get an unexpected surprise guys.

 **Warnings:** Some swearing, implied hints for future chapters, experimentation done to said characters yet not truly revealed as such, character mentioned which I dubbed right now "trademarked" being in this fic now to the owners; to Blizzard yet not truly own her as I am merely using her for a honest and useful reason within my story, confession from Rosalina from her past (a hint, you recall nightmare induced onto her in last chapter or so) with minor drama within.

Now here is some useful information:

Sample™ = Trademarked issues being used yet do not own series, etc.…

" ** _Digivolution_** " = Digivice info-talking or chatting

 **"Demon"** = Demonic or very powerful voices, summoning weapons or summons with name and speech

 _Thoughts_ / " **Telepathy** " or Duel Spirit talking at same time

" _Spirit / Weapon Voice_ " = the weapon I have been mentioning, as well as sprit talking

(Number) = at end of chapter explained.

 _"Whispers"_ = whisper chat

 **(Flashback begins / end)**

So let's resume…

(Date added: 11/3/17)

* * *

 ** _Selene's POV; A day before Aeroza's letter to Rosalina on Old Azeroth:_**

I sighed to myself with me merely still watching Cassa in my current bed since my soon-to-be-mate's mother, was once again fiddling with her device from a suggestion made by Jumba; an alien to my surprise yet also not since Aeroza and being related to him, might curb my surprise-meter down a notch.

Although I felt that being away from my two… no three daughter's now for some time, it felt like torture as I have gotten used to actually having kids to call my own. I even felt that it was fate and also destiny working together for my favor I hate to admit, on that day when I ventured to Ophanimon's Room my former lord placed her in to simply rot; unless he needed the celestial digimon for a scheme or two.

 _I just hope Rose, Denise and even Violet are ok._ I thought in minor sadness, unknowingly hugging myself with also not seeing Cassa glanced while also still working on completing the touch-ups, with an understanding look briefly on her face. Yet within moments, she got my quick attention as I was still recalling my favorite moments with Rose slightly within my mind and the few with my two other kids, by Cassa stating in finality mixed with relief, "All done."

I got up and came over seeing her invention, was now having an extra button to my confusion; since it was made out of a button from the mattress as such. "So you made the adjustments tha' alien stated to ya, right Sugah?" Cassa merely nodded proudly as Jumba's suggestion would aid us even more when we do make our chance to escape. "Yes and with it, maybe it would knock-out all the guards or maybe confuse them with his genius-like design, Selene." I had slight hope filling my heart right now, and yet I felt something else might occur if we do manage to escape afterwards. I placed that at the back of my mind now as we then heard to our surprise, blaring sirens going off and then mixed with the hallway slightly dimming to instead of regular light, to pale-yellow in color.

I then saw Cassa quickly pale suddenly at this as she also now quickly within moments, hid the device to my worried confusion, under her pillow on her own bed. She then gave me a look as we both went to our own beds and silently stated to which I did, act natural. The air strangely felt off now as if, whatever was coming to the hallway was to be feared by as such. We then heard metallic-like clanking with a few lighter ones behind that, and I froze stiff as I saw two guards now stop at our door, and an even stranger-looking person wordlessly telling the one on his left to wordlessly open our door; although one of the guards had a clipboard of sorts in his left-hand.

The person I saw was black-armored with a cape that matched the material of those Organization guys I saw a few times walking down this hallways as a short-cut. He stood around 6'2 in height, since it was a male I saw from the way his armor was designed like it was from the medieval times, and it truly covered all of his body easily. There were also etched-runes of sorts on his chest-area, and for specific areas on said armor as it was all obsidian-black colored with a few dents or scratches. His helmet showed only his lower-part of his face yet his eyes was violet-cyan mixed; his left-eye was violet, while his right was cyan colored, and he was clean-shaved.

The person now spoke to the guard with the clipboard now, plainly as if he wasn't at all thrilled to be here at this moment, looking at either me or Cassa right now, and his voice sounded young yet also mature sounding with a slight British accent like Rosalina's. "So which girl do the labs want this time from this cell-block? As I know one of them is recent." I gulped as Cassa now shot me a look of hidden worry to my form as I only kept looking at the armored male right now. "I believe it would be this... 'Selene' girl my liege… well at least to what the paper states-" it was taken out of the guards hands by the one he stated to, and he checked it himself with the door now wide-open to my frozen form in slight fear as to what is currently happening.

Within moments, he wordlessly gestured to retrieve me with him muttering a few things I couldn't understand as he read what it might be. Yet he seemed intrigued now as one guard stunned Cassa to my surprise as she was going to stop them, yet they now placed a collar on my neck to my confusion, and the first guard now had a remote out of his pockets, and then pressed a button.

I suddenly froze-up completely and it felt like my body now began to move on its own to my horror as I began to think fearfully right now as well at this even; seeing Cassa now giving me a sad-like look of regret now on her face as Broly's mother then yelped silently by them stunning her once again, before I was easily escorted like a controlled person, literally, out of the cell; also now recalling with my fear growing more, from what the girls near-us from my cell with Cassa stated earlier as well, _They p-plan on experimenting on me?!_ To my inner confusion right now since I felt I was in what the humans, since I still remind myself I am one now still at most times, like driving in the back-seat yet also fully watching without any response as we now stopped to the girls feared looks with the pitch-black armored male also gesturing to their cell door and the cell next to it.

However they didn't place that collar on them as they retrieved both Anko I think it was with her also swearing-up a storm to let her go, and Robin who seemed hesitant yet forcibly followed as they retrieved two other girls to their own feared looks; since they seemed mostly normal to me as well.

The first girl like the other was in appearance of being a 14 year old and has very long black hair that almost reached down to the ground, tied by a violet ribbon right near the end, and black eyes. She wore a forehead protector that like the other girl had in which was a music-symbol of sorts, a pale green vest somewhat similar to a flak jacket, and snake patterned pants and scarf. The other girl I saw held her hand hidden yet comfortably as if they were lovers.

The girl keeping the black-harried one calmed right now was a fair-skinned girl with a slender build. She has brown eyes that were also accentuated by her eyelashes extending into the corners of her eyes and is sporting an impassive expression on her face yet with in her eyes, worry over the black-haired girl. Her most distinctive feature was her long, untamed, dark-pink hair that falls past her shoulders with long parted bangs framing either side of her face and one between her eyes. She also has a strange seal I saw that is applied on the back of her neck, where it is in a circular pattern of three hooks, similar to a triskelion, concealed by her hair; from the brief movement we all made as we went to wherever they took us. Her attire I briefly saw was a black shirt under a tan tunic with elbow-length sleeves and bore an even stranger symbol mixed with that music one on the hem, and black skin-tight shorts. She also wore black arm-warmers, traditional black shinobi sandals with calf-length leg warmers covered by bandages, and a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around her waist. To keep her wild hair out of the way I saw also, the teen girl also wore a black hat with pipe-like stripes and bandaged sides, keeping her bangs in place while the rest is pushed back behind her ears to trail down her back.

After trekking without words; since I couldn't form any for any reason with this collar, I think, that was making me do this, and the others were merely silent out of fear I sensed, as well as we now all came to my growing dread to a pair of lab doors. Once we entered I tried to resist as I saw equipment as well as other things with a few scientists who cowered now at the presence of this armored male. The lab itself was very large yet felt it was like a mixture of a futuristic laboratory with that to one you might see in horror movies or stories.

He then simply gestured to the two teenagers first to their horror yet while the guards forced them to follow them to a set of lab-tables; with the two fighting in their firm-like grips as well as I felt sad by the armored male now stating their names to me so I can identify them as well. "The first yet last experiment is crucial right now, so Doctor Azure; here is what you need to do with these two girls, Kin Tsuchi and Tayuya Uzumaki." He handed a slip of paper out of quite a few of them, into a concealed scientist's hands that had, ironically, having his name placed onto his chest in a small, seeable badge like the other male or female ones here as he also gulped as well as nodded without words.

Yet I saw with the other girl's confusion, as well as both Kin and Tayuya, the scientist looked oddly confused as he then turned to the armored male and asked him if this was right, "Are you sure the higher-up wants this done on Uzumaki yet a temporary dose of EX-0-A-12?" He merely nodded as he now gestured to me and the guard with the note with all the female's understanding as I intrigued him more since I now was slowly moving with me struggling to regain control of my body yet it was useless as I was now with ease, strapped to a table like they were; near them in fact. "She however gets the Genetic Sample: X-A12."

I felt dread by the sudden gasps as well as wide eyed looks mixed in by what I felt from mostly everyone but the girls I came with; as they now removed my collar to my relief as well as feeling more fear developing by a random comment. "The D.N.A. Sample of that very ancient Magical-" "Yes; it was ordered by my lord's vision he was told as such by the Seer we kidnapped." The armored male snapped at the foolish female scientist as I heard a gulp with her nodding as she was also now the one I guessed, tasked to get the needles to do what needs to be done.

He looked now to the other two girls yet I saw brief relief yet them now glaring as the female had needles prepped by a vial that read that very number as well as the other for both girls now in both of the female scientists hands. "They are merely here to watch as fellow females they either know or befriended get experimented on in front of their own eyes, and they are to also be kept contained as such along with them." He now firmly told everyone, in which they all nodded fearfully with him now leaving as well as the two guards before they left, placing strange cuffs onto their arms, and then cuffing them with over-powered hand-cuffs of sorts into a pole near us.

I now began struggling with futile attempts as that male scientist, Doctor Azure, now had a needle that glowed a combination; with my kept-failing attempts to get-out of the lab-table I was hooked-on, a neon-blue glow with it; the blood I guessed, all violet in color. He went to my side as despite my struggling even more, he from what I felt under that concealed face-mask of his was giving me a sorry-like look as he easily found and jabbed the needle easily into my main-vein in my right-arm. I also saw briefly the female scientist inject Kin first with the first dark-red substance needle and then to Tayuya, that and a dark-green substance at the same-time.

I dreaded as I suddenly felt strange as my body was now beginning to burn-up and I now also screamed in agony with my body feeling it was on fire; from whatever that blood was quickly doing to me as I heard the two girls also screaming with Anko yelling to stop it or words I now barely heard as I then quickly passed-out from the intense fire-like pain.

When I came-to I noticed I was dazed and my eyes were bleary slightly, until I blinked a few times. I then saw I was still in that lab still, yet I was fully secured-down in titanium-like metallic cuffs to a hospital bed like the two girls; who I thanked inwardly that they seemed to be alright in looks yet was still passed-out, with them on my right. On my left-side with my head also lazily moving I saw I had an IV Drip going into that arm with a strange substance, yet I saw handcuffed now to two separate chairs were both Robin and Anko. The room was also empty of all the workers.

"Yo Robin, she's up." Anko stated with that strange stick in her mouth still, and Robin merely nodded back at her in agreement as well as also speaking her mind curiously, to make me right now sweat drop at her words along with Anko now. "I figured she might be up within a few more hours yet Selene done so earlier then the workers stated in theory over." I sighed and I was surprised at how weak-sounding my voice was right now as I then asked them both, not seeing the new appendage I didn't feel yet at the bottom of the bed I was on, "Do ya happen ta know what they did to us?"

I saw Robin was the one to sigh, and she then explained to me firstly on both Kin and Tayuya to make me stunned at what she stated; Anko lightly gripping her chair as a result as she too knew yet hated to have seen it I guessed; since we three did scream in pain. "After they passed out later-on after you did Selene, they also took some blood-work from Tayuya and placed it into a device that made it all-white and then injected it right into Kin's womb. I don't know why that is as well. But if you look closely also, you may see some minor changes they done to them both as a result." Now that she stated that at the end, I did see that their ears were pointed instead of being regular human ears as the only thing I saw, besides them having small-fangs poking from their upper-lip as well. "They somehow from what we overheard, turned them into half-dragons, the bastards." Anko stated bitterly to me as I looked to her with wide eyes at this, yet I froze as I now saw to my horrified fascination, a furred-monkey tail now shown to where I was at that was the same color as my hair; meaning one thing… "Did those guys turn ma into a Saiyan?!" I exclaimed slightly loud yet also weakly, as I felt all my strength was nearly gone for some reason.

This confused the two as I then briefly explained, since I was tired still yet not at the same time, and they two froze with understanding. Despite this little mixed feelings of both welcoming to me as well as horror they did this, I explained as we would be while to them my story; now knowing the two teen girls were awake within two minutes as I was.

When I was done, I saw them look at me with a mixture of emotions, yet acceptance I saw in both of their eyes until we froze as at the far-end of the lab, the door now opened wide and it was that armored male once again, but this time he was dragging to my blush on my face, a attractive girl with a grey skin tone and regular skin-toned tiger-like stripes as she was complaining at the rough treatment to him. I saw Robin also looked happy mixed with worry over the teen girl I somehow guessed as she stated to freeze the girl in place, "Nami, despite the situation right now; I'm glad to see you're awake." Nami was about to reply until she was shoved away from the armored male and stated firmly to all of us as well as Nami herself, "you are to remain here as we deal with a situation currently going-on right now." He then paused as he then stated as if what he planned now would work to prove it will do as such, his right-hand now glowing ominous, "my familiar would service to do so."

He then chuckled at our confused looks at that as we froze with him jutting his glowing-hand after he turned around, rather quickly in front of him, and a vortex made of darkness now showed as to what he dragged-out, it was a shadow-like hound of sorts mixed with it being reptile-looking in nature. Though I didn't like the scorpion-based tail it had as its head was that to a dragon while its main body was a mix between a black-hound with scales to match. "Behold, my Dark-hound… well one of many I have that is, Sara." Sara then sat obediently on its hind-legs like an actual dog as he whispered in a strange language to it, in which I froze-over as I was the main one to recall Rose also doing that in her sleep. It now stood near the doorway in a protective pose, and he then left without words.

"Is that thing going to guard us entirely then Anko?" I heard one of the girls to my quick look to, spoke. It was Kin that spoke, with Tayuya also looking at Kin now with worry like Anko was, secretly that is with Kin now lightly griping her stomach as if Kin looked or even felt like she was going to throw-up, yet she didn't. "From what our Warden stated, it would seem so." Anko plainly commented stiffly with her now also moving the stick within her lips back and forth out of boredom I assumed. Nami although, seemed to blush as her chest moved slightly to re-adjust herself, in her seat she grabbed to sit next-to Robin. I heard her mutter not used to this size with Robin now giving the girl a sympathetic look.

We all then heard explosions and stuff in the distance; mostly on the outside right now that is later on; since we were randomly conversing to each other random stories we might have done; stories from our pasts. As it turned out, I was right on the dot with both Kin and Tayuya being lovers, yet I was stunned to find-out they like all the girls currently in this room, were experimented on with Nami to Robin's once again sympathized look, barely recalled hers. We have been talking to what I felt like nearly an hour or so until we all froze with the hound now growling at the double-doors.

The door was then opened forcibly, and knocking the Dark-Hound away from the doors and into a wall via indent of itself. I winced inwardly as I was still somehow weak, yet even I as well as the girls knew that creature didn't deserve that at all. Although it was slightly humorous a bit as it giggled to herself; since from the name it was a female I had to inwardly guess, like a carton-dog and passed-out. Though I was now surprised to see Cassa in different clothing as well as to my happiness it was my dad with her.

Cassa now wore a outfit that was made for a Saiyan Royalty to my confusion, since both Vegita and Broly mentioned ranks and stuff that one were held on the late Planet Vegita; which I laughed slightly from a planet named after Vegita himself. Her loyal outfit was more of a free-movement gown in a light-jade based color on most of the outfit, yet she had silver-like bangles under to where her chest would be as well as a bronze-spiraled-bangle of sorts on each of her forearms. She even had her hair up with ease now by a small metallic-hairband of sorts to not get anything in her eyes.

I saw my dad was inwardly enraged at our states with me also seeing it in his orbs briefly until Cassa quickly came over to me; ignoring my new tail as she easily with a tool that dad must of gave her, unlocked my cuffs. I then rubbed my wrists since the cuffs were tight yet not-to-tight to cut-off circulation for my blood to not flow. "I will have to personally deal with this location, but for now we must all escape. It took me nearly a lot of my time to locate the prison for once I have to admit," dad stated as he knew as I tried to walk, I couldn't to my inner horror, and I was now carried by Cassa as he did the same for both Kin and Tayuya; yet I saw a surprised look as he gazed at Kin as if something unexpected interested him.

Dad did gaze at the hound for a few moments, and then snapped his fingers as it then changed to my confusion, into a black-gem of sorts and flew into his hands with ease. He only gave me a look for later as he carefully yet swiftly with all of us, led us out of the lab; secretly using his power to take all of the equipment and things, and began to try and find the supposed exit this area has.

I did saw a lot of prisoners of many races or to the point, mostly humans with their own personal weaponry right now fighting-back against the current guards posted. I even saw to what appeared to be a blue-koala of sorts blasting things easily at some guards holding to what I think were families back and they left quickly to a large vortex I saw dad must of made said portal to allow everyone to escape this dreadful place. We all then were able to make it into that very same vortex and I was stunned to find-out that it was a very unique-looking city of sorts we traversed into.

The city itself was like the city of New York mixed with it being peaceful-looking yet I as well as the girls saw that strange-looking humans with robotic-like eyes were calmly or kindly at the same time, escorting everyone that was held prisoner or worse, to specific places we were at. Mostly to a huge building in a shape of a purple-ball of sorts with a upper-letter "M" on it.

"I know it wasn't fare for Rosalina to not see this, but welcome to one of the three capital cities my world I made for some time has, Selene." Dad now stated to me gently, making me looked at him sharply in surprise yet I winced as my quick-head movement made me weaker than before. He noticed as he led-us into that building and I was surprised to find-out it was a hospital/help center. It was like a basic fusion between to what I mentioned as dad led us group of girls to a specific room personal, and he motioned to Cassa; in which she did, to place me on the bed as the others now sat in comfy chairs from the hard-ones they were forced to sit the entire time.

"I don't know what those idiots think they were doing; experimenting with some prototypes meant to be helpful and not to do a lot of harm on otherworlders," dad now began to state to himself in minor anger after he scanned us somehow with a strange-looking screen of his, and I was last as he began to heal me; making me also feel better. "I think I was glad I set-up things right to the point of it no-longer existing once everyone innocent there, would be taken and other things." I was curious though as I knew dad said he had to track us or mostly me with a spell to get into the prison, and when I did I saw him both seemed to be slightly happy by the term I called him yet sighed to himself while at the same time, gently scanning once again on Kin to our confusion as well. "How you were able to rescue us dad?"

He now gave us all a look at first, then causally shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal as he then began to tell us, since he also at the same time snapped his fingers as some strange machines began to check Kin and the others now for medical purposes I guessed as we also listened.

 **(Flashback Begins; One hour or so before finding Selene/Ranamon; Normal POV)**

Everything was in place as Aeroza once again briefly explained to the volunteered group as to what world they might be heading to as well as the location to what he was finally after three hours, to receive from his specially-made spell. Illadan was also leaning against a random wall nearby so he can hear everything with ease, yet he was also unnerved as Maiev also chose to be near him as well.

The room they were in was a small meeting-chamber recently made to hold this, with them being here at least two hours now from him having to repeat his words to the group after also asking questions. There was a model of the facility they would be assaulting rather soon as well, thanks to said spell Aeroza used with the combination of what he done to a blank-map.

"Now," Aeroza finally stated once again carefully at the Horde/Alliance group that volunteered to join them after him declaring a speech to what occurred yesterday to those that wanted to join the cause on getting his daughter back as well as eventually Rosalina and the others; him showing a detailed model recently made by his own memory in which is very good I might say, with him also pointing at specific locations while he spoke. "Now like I said a few times as this is my last: this location here," he pointed with his left-finger as well as nearly touching the model of a metallic building that was both huge and on top had a pyramid-like dome of sorts with barely any windows, "Is the Prison Facility/Laboratory that Selene and those we need to retrieve are kept. This place has from what my spell told me, a lot of laboratories that counted up to twenty. The spell also told me they are holding up-to right now, a hundred or so prisoners they abducted from random worlds or worlds that fell to the darkness as such, and may have experimented on said victims within."

He now gestured to both Illadan and Maiev now, getting their attention by just looking at him as Aeroza now pointed at a well-guarded iron-like gate of sorts, "I, Illadan as well as Maiev, will assault the gateway to allow you guys try and sneak in from the hidden passage here," he pointed at a cracked-like wall near the gate itself as he continued, "your task would be to take-out the guards as well as anything along the way. If you however see guards or anyone wearing this type of collar," he now held-up a onyx-looking color with silver studs, and each stud contained a rune of sorts and then stated to everyone, "you need to detain them and then use this device; to whoever wants to be in-charge of it that is," he now showed them a remote with only one button on it; in which was blue, "to aim it right at them, and thus freeing them instantly as well as teleporting them back to my world, New Harmonis, in which after we are done you will all see it as well, for a few days at least."

Aeroza now gestured to the gate once again and explained more as well at the same time, "now you second goal is to see where the locking-system is at the gate, and then use it as not only I theorized it would open it as such to allow us three to enter with ease, but would unlock the other gate here," he now gestured to a smaller version near the building, as the building is surrounded by a shrapnel-like wall, "as well."

He then received confirmed nods from everyone as Aeroza also finished his detailed-speech now, also standing upright and crossing his arms at the same time, "After that, we will try and get everyone out as fast as possible as when I make the vortex to New Harmonis, it would be big-enough to do so; I will set the place to blow from my cloned-self setting up the charges randomly yet specifically with arcane bombs, courtesy to Maiev here," he now gestured to the Warden as she in turn merely nodded in acceptance at this, "and when that happens as I will tell my clone to make sure it all goes-off at the time my vortex closes; dealing a blow to the Organization as a result to go after me even more... not that it bothered me anyways." Aeroza stated at the end slyly, to make most of the room either laugh briefly or chuckle as they saw that he must have done this type of business before. "Now that is settled; dismissed for ten minutes, and then head to the gate both the Dream Warden and Time Lord set-up for us." The group then left while Illadan and Maiev remained behind.

"Do you expect them to know what might happen then Elemental Warrior?" Illadan now asked once the group left entirely to Aeroza with his arms crossed as he in turn now frowned briefly before thinking, and then within moments nodding without a doubt, "I know at most times they can predict as to my coming with each time they tend to kidnap a seer, yet each seer I know we might have to free as well; would only predict so little yet minor information as to who I am, would make it hard for them to do so."

While Illadan and Aeroza spoke to each other with questions the Betrayer asked, Maiev felt-off as if this trip might change something within her of sorts, but not inwardly that is. _I kept feeling that whatever we may face, would probably be a shock of sorts for a strange-enough reason._ Not known to Maiev Shadowsong, eventually to where she would be heading, would indeed change her for a mixture of both worse yet better things; even some revealing details to shock her to her core.

After a seven minute discussion between the two, when Illadan left that is to get prepared for the assault, Aeroza saw slight doubt from him sensing things briefly from his powers, off the Warden's form quite easily. "I take it you feel as if you may yet to discover things while there Maiev?" He inwardly seemed slightly humored as he also made the Warden jump, knowing she is the best of the few Wardens on Azeroth they have and also gave him a look under her helmet with Maiev also responding plainly at him now, "coming from you Aeroza, it would be an improvement to not always truly predict things."

Aeroza only raised an eyebrow at her as if to silently state, that isn't what I asked and Maiev now sighed. They both now sat-down as Maiev now began to truthfully tell him her strange feelings as she knew she can fully trust the Elemental Warrior; from what she heard or read about in texts from the past deeds he has done for their world.

"I feel that maybe something strange in both horror and wonder would occur for me, and me alone at the facility Aeroza," she now leaned into her chair slightly and looked briefly away; not seeing the all-knowing look briefly on Aeroza's face as his eyes briefly glazed as within moments, his looks went back to normal as at the same time Maiev now gazed to him, continuing her words. "It has been bugging me ever since you stated to both Illadan and I on yesterday's events." Aeroza now nodded as he then stated something, bringing a orb of sorts out of his robes to shock the Warden with disbelief on her face mixed with quite a few emotions under her helm; with the orb now showing in complete detail at her racial language; a very specific name to Maiev: Naisha.

"I was able to retrieve on that day she was slain once-again, her soul as such," Aeroza confessed now in honesty to a frozen Maiev, and he handed the orb to her with ease, now making her confused as to why he just did this yet froze once again as she now quickly looked to him in both shock and secretly, minor hope. "I have been giving those that were deemed worthy under my eyes, so to speak Maiev, a second to fourth chance at life and thus allowing them to live once again. In fact your friend almost denied it after she eventually met me within the Plains of In-Between (1). But after hearing your tale as to your vengeance over something I imagine," Maiev now seemed guilt-ridden as his words were slightly true as he continued, "she took the offer and with you carrying the orb, you may find something… useable as such when I leave you and Illadan at your own devices as such to do so. But be warned though…" this made the Warden look to him at his tone changing to from causal to serious within moments, with him gesturing at the model of the facility briefly, and then back to her, "I am merely doing this as a favor from what Naisha's own mother asked of me. I also knew you two would be more then friends as you may discover more reasons at the very place we are heading to, even shock as well as I can only give you one hint to why this might be."

Maiev now felt strangely submissive somehow at Aeroza's look as he then also stated to her, to now have wide eyes under her helm, "there will be two things to look-out for, and one of which is a sibling, a half-sibling as your mother survived the assault yet went to another world with her also perishing on protecting your half-sister. She is next to the other thing you need to take along with you, as a result of few specific genetics; as the child is an experiment made as such from leftover-genetic material and yet, I cannot say anymore at all until you do so." Aeroza got up and so did the Warden with her sensing he was finished with them both now leaving as well as now joining the others.

Once everything was done and said by a small encouraging speech, they all then took off.

When they arrived they were all stunned by the landscape and yet they were thankfully near the facility with the vortex that brought them here, now gone. The landscape itself had dead trees or once of many things filled with life, and yet the air was still breathable; despite the animal bones of in secret, the remains of those slain after they were possessed by Heartless. There was also a lake further behind-them that was surprisingly clean yet with no life dwelling within it as well. The sky they all also noticed was covered in a black-cloud yet they knew it was daytime still, the area seemed to have an effect to a half-eclipse for lighting.

"Welcome everyone," Aeroza began as the group and the two; Maiev and Illadan, now looked to him with minor shock at the world-naming terms, with Aeroza having sad-like eyes at the sight of the landscape, "to my old home slightly; mostly the outskirts of Old Harmonis. This is the reason why my spell took so long, as my old home-world is covered in a lot of dark-like spells to the point of being only a single-chance or so to do so." Aeroza sighed as he then shook his head briefly, and looked determined now as he then stated, gesturing to the sixty-foot gate nearby. "Let's do the mission now everyone; to the honor of your races, charge!" He stated aloud as they did as such.

After clearing to their surprise, demons from their world as well as Heartless to get to the gate itself; since they showed-up when they were close, they all froze as a legion portal was quickly formed within the sky above them, and they quickly moved as a familiar foe both the Betrayer and the Warden, and even the Champions have fought before at the Well of Eternity as well as Hellfire Citadel; the alternate version, now showed: Mannoroth, now landed with a dust-brewing thud. Yet the demon himself seemed different as well; despite the wicked vengeful grin on his face at them all while preparing his weapon.

He resembled a mixture of the last time they fought yet a mix of the ultimate-version that occurred during the Champion's time in Draenor. But the Demon-Pitlord had shackles on his wrists and ankles as if, he was imprisoned yet escaped recently at the same time. His weapon appeared to be slightly damaged yet still functional. Also to some confusion was the symbol on his forehead; in secret the very same symbol on a few of the enemies like Frieza had.

Mannoroth then roared at them all as NeoShadow Heartless now showed, along with Berserkers as the demon now spoke loudly at them all, " **We have been expecting you all to appear earlier then now. Yet since you're all now here… It is time for my vengeance! Now die!** " The group as well as the trio dodged a massive, fel-energized swipe from the weapon and saw that it caused the dead-trees to burn-up in fel-fire.

Aeroza shouted as he quickly produced a barrier as Mannoroth once again did the same attack at them all; making it so the fire won't harm them with no damage mixed in, "Go! Precede with the plan Champions!" The Champions did just that as they left for Aeroza, Maiev and Illadan to deal with Mannoroth and the Heartless. Once Aeroza dropped the barrier, the Betrayer quickly charged and began hacking and slashing with his two-bladed weapons while Aeroza had his Keybakto out and Maiev merely raised a suspicious eyebrow within her helm yet done like Aeroza done: hack and slash the Heartless with the immortal also casting spells at the Berserkers.

Within the seven minute mark, Mannoroth was enraged or seething as he surprised Illadan now by the Pitlord shoving him away, and his entire body now began to have a dark-like aura forming to increase his power, and the leftover Heartless then got absorbed into his weapon by becoming a mist of sorts.

Now seeing both weapon and the demon empowered, he roared in bloodlust and quickly ran at them with surprising speeds. Though once he went into a large rock formation nearby he was stunned to the point the trio could do a lot of damage to the demon. Within a minute, Mannoroth quickly shook his head and repeated this same action a few more times before shouting loudly as the demon then used a spell to freeze the trio in place. " **I had enough of this foolish fight! I should of used my newer gifts from the start with you fools.** "

Aeroza seemed worried to both Illadan's and Maiev's surprise as Mannoroth now had a pitch-black vial in his oversized hands and used his teeth to uncork the top and began drinking it. "They did not just give that demon to what I think it is." Aeroza stated in shock with Illadan sensing a change quickly to a now grunting demon as the aura thickened to the point it covered the demon entirely, "What do you mean Elemental Warrior, what is in that vial?" Maiev asked/stated in a mixture of concerned worry and confusion in her voice.

Before Aeroza could answer, they froze as their spines; even Illadan's to the point of feeling slight fear, saw now in astonished worry as the aura increased his size twice-over, and they quickly covered their eyes as the demon now changed slightly yet remained the same now in appearance.

Mannoroth was now at least seven inches more than his original height, had onyx-like spikes on his back with a single pair on his back as well, sickles like a mantis, and he no-longer looked like a Pitlord as he now resembled a centaur-like Eredar Dranai male, but with the same skin tone he originally has; no Dranai male beard though. His weapon also shrunk slightly yet still was larger than normal in size, but it also glowed with both fel-fire and darkness with each experimental swing by the new and improved version of this demon.

Mannoroth now chuckled wickedly to himself; admiring his new looks and was also secretly pleased by the energy now coursing throughout his own veins, and when he now looked at them, he then stated as if he won. " **Now things are about to get serious around here.** " Without warning, he charged at them with amazing speed, and Aeroza stunned the two as he shoved the two with ease with him taking the blunt of the attack. The attack itself was fel-flamed covered from Mannoroth's weapon as such. Although the Demon-Turned-Pitlord now had to quickly back-up with Aeroza now also charging right back as their now clashed their blades.

It was at this point that the gate began moving while the two kept clashing their weapons repeatedly with small sparks showing, and Aeroza noticed this as he stated loudly to stun the two even further, "Go! That vial this demon drank would overpower you within moments. Go find my daughter and the other Champions as I sense they are fighting against another demon right now!" Maiev felt concern with her seeing the weapons now clashing once again, and this time she followed orders; despite her wanting to aid the immortal; by now following Illadan quickly through the gate.

Mannoroth saw this and merely chuckled as they clashed blades or weapons once again and then stated casually as if it was futile, " **You do know your pathetic attempts to rescue anyone would be gone when they encounter The Warden of this facility, foolish warrior?** " Aeroza dodged a swipe of Mannoroth's weapon as he shrugged quickly and then charged as they both clashed blades once again while Aeroza also firmly stated, "I'm aware and already thought that ahead foolish Pitlord. That is why I tend to finish you quickly before your power increases even more." This seemed to amuse Mannoroth, yet the Pitlord now narrowed his eyes in complete seriousness as they clashed once again, but harshly to make them both struggle as the demon then stated firmly back to Aeroza, " **I would like to see you try!** "

Meanwhile with both Illadan and Maiev, the two were able to hack and slash to where the Champions were, and were stunned to see them fighting against a demonic-looking infusion between a machine, and a demon itself with fel-blood they clearly saw coursing through-out the entity. The thing seemed to be a deranged version of a Fel-Reaver mixed with that of a huge Fel-Bat/Dragon fusion in looks. The Champions although seemed to be glad to see the two as they also joined the fray, seeing this might be a guard or experiment this place has. The fight really didn't last long as they joined as it took several hits with magic and weaponry at specific spots when they showed; since they were covered in armor plates with the hybrid machine. So within seven minutes or so, it fell yet strangely it began to vanish with a silver-like heart escaping, and said heart eventually doing the same with the body.

Illadan then ordered the Champions to keep doing what the plan was as he went one way, and yet Maiev felt a strange pull of sorts; thanks to the orb that contains her friend's soul, to the other direction. Of course she didn't care half-way to what the Betrayer would do as he proved himself slightly at the Tomb, but this feeling she is getting was strange all to her own self to the point Maiev can't even describe it at all.

Eventually after a brief trek throughout the facility; mostly to her coming within the labs in the southern-part with knowing that Selene is currently at the northern part, she recalled Aeroza's earlier words now and finally felt the orb itself stop pulsing at a set of double-doors. _What would you want me to find here Naisha?_ Was the current thought within Maiev's own mind as she knew she wouldn't get an answer back at all from the orb itself; knowing souls would require a lot of energy as such to even try and speak a few words.

When she entered the room itself, Maiev was stunned to find it having no staff, slaved workers or guards, or even anyone in the room yet strangely-covered tarps in the shape of cylinders with strange-like machines she mostly saw, on still as well as connecting to whatever was underneath the tarps themselves. Yet the room looked to have been recently used or still in-use as there was no dust or anything as such to declare this room was abandoned. Strangely enough there were only three of the tarp-covered objects within the room itself.

Maiev Shadowsong cautiously looked around the room, in case there were any hidden enemies within. Thankfully she was relieved to see no-one was truly hidden within, knowing the Rogue Class or even Druids as such to do so on their own enemies.

The Warden felt the pull thanks to the orb once again to the first covered object, yet Maiev decided to uncover all three at once; seeing that they were linked together via tarp. Once she easily removed the connected tarp, she was stunned to see three figures floating within tanks of sorts. Yet only two seemed to have fluid within while the first, in which the orb was, was merely floating. There was also on each tank a monitor of sorts that were on, and keeping track of either the progress or the living status of said individuals with information or paperwork underneath each one.

The first figure she saw shocked Maiev as it looked just like her friend, Naisha, outfit and all; except her skin tone was true-metallic with her hair being pitch-black. Strangely enough as well, there was a specific spot where her cloned body she guessed was, for the orb itself ironically right in the middle of her chest. The second and last figures were two young girls.

The first girl seemed familiar somehow, and yet so did the other. She appeared to be at least nine years of age like the other girl, but her skin was odd like her friend's skin tone, but it was pure-red like the Eredar Dranai. But in race she like the other girl, was purely Night-Elf yet they had delicate-human eyebrows and shorter ears to make only triangle-tips. But unlike the other girl as well, matching rag-like outfits, she had a tail reminding to what she asked to see of Aeroza's granddaughter, and her hands were slightly draconic along with her entire feet being so. Yet despite the age difference she was enraged inwardly at seeing both girls had slash-marks on their bodies to know they were cut slightly over something sharp, and they had seemed to have been injected to go through their races puberty very quickly as they already had delicate-slightly muscled figures to the point to make them look at least two to three years older than they were.

The last girl from what she was able to see, had peach-colored skin, and she had tiger-like marks on her arms and legs; despite the cuts like the red-skinned girl has. If she had to also estimate, they would both being at least 4′11 in height. She also had the same-type of tail yet hers matched her light-lavender colored hair. Yet unlike the other child, she had a familiar bracelet to freeze her in place, as the only one that had that type of bracelet since it was hand-made in a familiar design, it was- "It cannot be possible? IS this her?" Maiev stated a question to her own self as she briefly touched the tube-tank that held her half-sister, from what she recalled Aeroza stating.

Maiev then saw the papers nearby and yet just decided to store everything into her storage for later-on usage as she decided to get them out first, with looking into other things later.

Maiev then looked all around the room for a switch or lever, or anything to try and free the captives within the tanks, and after searching the last few minutes or so, found three numbered levers that matched the tanks themselves. She hesitated once she had in both of her hands right now, the two little girls' levers. But rather then think about it, she quickly pulled them both as she then heard as well as saw when Maiev turned, that the tanks were now draining with slight red-light showing briefly within the tanks to probably let others know as such. Once drained, they now laid limply within the tanks and from the top-downwards, the two tanks made a quick swooshing sound as it at the same time, lowered quickly as well. She then quickly moved as she carefully lifted the light-weighted girls, and then placed them both on the beds nearby in the room itself.

Maiev then felt the orb pulse and before she even could nab it as her friend within quickly left her pocket Maiev placed the orb into, it smashed right into the tank-glass with ease; also somehow melting it to the point of not shattering, and fit perfectly with a small snapping sound, into the hole in the middle of her cloned-body's chest. Within moments, Maiev had to shield her eyes as the body itself now flashed very brightly like a small sun before within moments after; she saw the glass was fully-gone yet melted edges all around the top and bottom of the tank itself.

Before the Warden could even move, she froze as the body twitched slightly on the arms at first, then all over for a few brief moments as lines formed from the orb itself into the entire frame. After a few minutes, the lines now faded from the orb-outwards and after a few seconds, she now heard a familiar sounding moan coming from the lips.

Maiev quickly headed over to her friend as the eyes opened, and they were just like hers, Naisha's, but mechanical slightly mixed with being organic. Her friend blinked a few times before her eyes now focused on an armored person to her sudden confusion. Then brief realization came to her as Naisha then griped her head slightly from the sudden migraine she gained that within moments went away. "Ho-How long has it been Maiev?" Naisha asked yet they were briefly surprised her voice was a mixture of her original tone mixed with it being mechanical slightly, "too long to count." Maiev stated softly to her resurrected friend.

Before Naisha could comment to what she meant by the way her friend's tone sounded as well as why she looked to the part of being a Warden from their racial knowledge, they froze as further back into the room, the middle wall suddenly opened and slowly came another tank that was covered but in a blue tarp that had the words, failed experiment on it.

With Naisha now curious, but with the minor help of Maiev as well as slightly unsteady legs, she went over to it and since sensing her own curiosity as she knew the two other girls would be out somehow for some time, removed the tarp to be stunned to see another girl, but just like Naisha currently is, but blue-metallic toned skin, and mostly resembled a female Dranai child with pure-silver hair and whisker-like markings to make her have foxlike whiskers on the seven year old child's face. She also had small horns on the side of her head; knowing the race by now would mean she is not considered a teen as of yet from them not being curved at all like all female Dranai. She also wore metallic-yet silky clothing that was mostly a dress that on top was a metallic-navy-blue with a small black-line, and the bottom was a skirt slightly combined with it being metallic-red. Her feet were also Dranai; the hoof-coloring was bronze, as well as her nails.

"Project: Uuna?" Questioned Naisha curiously to herself, with Maiev placing the envelope attached to the tank as well, as well as a note or letter as such with cursive handwriting on it. With her friends help as she regained her strength quickly, after finding a simple button to release the child, they carried her also to the third bed as well as began to converse to Naisha's sudden questions her friend asked.

Within seven minutes of answering to the best of her abilities to Naisha, Maiev quickly got-up as so did her friend with them both now hearing footsteps coming quickly to their current location, and Maiev got her weapons out in a stance her friend would have to ask her later as she stayed near the still, knocked out children. Maiev out of instinct flung her one of two glaives at the person who jumped back quickly, with her weapon now being embedded slightly into the wall outside of the room as it missed the male's head by a few inches.

Maiev then scowled inside her helm, as Naisha looked confused at the male's presence yet froze as to what Maiev plainly stated as if she didn't care about her missing his head at all, "Illadan. If that was your attempt to attack us, then it was pathetic." The Betrayer only smirked as he didn't even see Naisha or the three children yet with him now stating rather smugly back, to make Maiev angered briefly at his choice of words with his arms now crossed as well as his wings twitching a few times, "I would rather doubt your skill Maiev, but yet you have yet to even do so as it was the Champions the last I recalled that aided you back then."

Maiev was about to comment rudely back until they both froze and now look to Naisha; Maiev seeing her friend/lover was in a mixture of confusion and shock, and Illadan's own look of frozen surprised/shock at whom he now saw. "Illadan, is that you?" She asked hesitantly, not believing this demonic-looking elf might be her best friend along with her secret lover, Maiev.

Illadan for once was wordless to Maiev's amusement right now, yet she had her arms crossed at the time on merely waiting to what would be amusing still to her. The Betrayer quickly shook his head a few minutes later and now stated in disbelief within his voice, looking at his friend' which Naisha is still slightly the same yet different all-the-same, "Naisha, how can this be possible?" She looked to be about to answer him and then paused before shrugging, shocking Maiev at how little she recalled to her being undead before her second demise with slight realization; as well as from what Aeroza stated, a deal she made with him, "I have no idea truthfully Illadan…. but I think as strange as it sounds, this isn't my second-chance of life."

The two understood her words as they heard from the Champions who defeated her originally, well the ones who ended her forcible-return to life; as an undead thanks to the Legion themselves, regretted it entirely from seeing the looks on Maiev's face; or more like posture.

Once again before either of them this time could comment, thankfully that is, Aeroza as well as Mannoroth crashed into the non-occupied side of the room as they clashed blades once again; not even bothered by the damage they just done to the wall. Aeroza also quickly acknowledge the three in the room yet also saw the three kids as well to his amusement; knowing the outcome from his few visions within a brief second-of-time earlier, grunted while also stated to them as well, "Well, I would speak even more but I am still dealing with a 'vial-raged' Mannoroth right now." At this point said demon slashed once again at Aeroza, who dodged and they clashed blades once more.

Maiev and Illadan inwardly sweat dropped as they know he could easily defeat this entity, yet he is merely playing around still; knowing what his background slightly is from the ancient texts back then and yet, not realizing he is currently struggling to defeat said demon right now thanks to what was secretly inside that vial. Naisha although now recalled her slight meeting with the man after fully seeing him, and yet decided to detail the deal to Maiev later-on; but Naisha still doesn't recall her undead-experience at all still.

Maiev then looked to the children, and then to the fight now leaving the area as the two entities smashed through another wall, with her now stating to make the two others look to her quickly; one of minor acceptance as he began to move, while Naisha was hesitant since she only got to be with Maiev for a short-time, grudgingly that is yet also be reluctant to comply to Maiev's ordered words. "As much as I hate to say these words: Illadan and I will go aid the Elemental Warrior while you defend the three children, Naisha." Maiev then began to go yet stop as her arms was quickly yet gently grabbed by Naisha, who looked to Maiev with longing yet knew she had to go, by Maiev gazing now to her lover understandingly as Naisha also softly stated, letting go reluctantly as well, "be careful my love."

Maiev only nodded without words and quickly took off to where the three: Illadan, Aeroza, and the Changed-Pitlord were now fighting at. They were now fighting the Pitlord at a large coliseum of sorts, which thankfully, was also empty except strange-bone-like remains of sorts. Yet it was strangely also, an indoor coliseum as well with up-top, non-see-through glass of sorts from the outside.

It was a good thing that they were able to make this choice, as Mannoroth used dark-like fire now at Aeroza; shoving him and at the same time, hitting him on the sides to make the immortal to slam into the wall nearby, as well as leaving an indent of his form. The demon laughed at this as if it was a joke, and now began to monologue; not seeing a red-eyed Aeroza looking ticked-off at this before his eyes went to normal, and now with weary-strides, stood next to both Illadan and Maiev. " **From what I was told within the void; you the Elemental Warrior, were a big-shot to the point to defeat me, Mannoroth, as you are. In fact,** " the demon grinned as he as well as the three now tense as they now saw a glow within the windows above as he finished, stunning them at this unexpected outcome, " **my newfound master of sorts, would rather try and defeat you as well.** " The windows quickly shattered yet also disintegrated as a figure now fell-down and easily landed without any damage, near the demon who merely grinned at them at this. It was the warden of this prison; the same person that escorted Selene and the others to that lab and was truly known as the Black Knight of Storms, Kal'zoné, and one of the top 13 generals of the First Shadowlord or in this case, the Corruption King, Ansemakku.

"It would seem the vial restored your true power tenfold, Mannoroth, as the scientist predicted," Kal'zoné calmly stated in a accented deep-toned voice to the demon, who only nodded and replied, getting back into a fighting stance; in secret, his gear allows him to change between is true voice and this one. " **I** **ndeed General, I truly feel like my old-self; before I truly became a Pitlord all those years ago.** " Kal'zoné merely nodded to the demons words as he now gazed at all of them; but mostly Aeroza as he seemed inwardly humored to encounter the man once more, as well as now stated calmly in that voice of his at the same time, holding his left-hand outwards on his left side, "it would also seem our battle twenty-three years ago today Aeroza, gets renewed slightly as of now."

This seem to make both The Betrayer an The Warden now to quickly look to the man in question, him only nodding as Aeroza got into his preferred fighting stance once again, "correct Kal'zoné; although it would be different this-time around." "I believe the outcome would be the same," Kal'zoné stated easily back in that voice of his, and glanced at the other two now with him ordering Mannoroth; who merely wickedly grinned at this, "You deal with the two; while I handle the Aeonmaster himself." " **With pleasure!** " Mannoroth stated loudly as he suddenly charged unexpectedly at the two, while Aeroza now readying himself against the Black Knight; easily dodging the Changed-Pitlord's path.

Kal'zoné's hand now began to pulse with a mixture of wind, water, and thunder itself as it grew within moments to the size of a beach-ball and he smashed it as darkness now fused with the elements with a weapon quickly to not only being formed, but showed itself. The weapon was a large katana that was easily curved at the tip, upwards and also measured up-to 45 inches long, and 7 inches thick of dark-like metal with thunder-like etched designs on the sides. The hilt was to the resemblance of the famed sword from Inuyasha™, from the half-demon himself that is yet it was bronzed-colored and there was no fur. Yet in the middle of the weapon itself, was a sphere that felt like the storm itself from within it and around the weapon at the same time; seeing a small storm-like cloud, thundering away within it.

The two now charged at each other as when they clashed, a thunder-like effect occurred from Kal'zoné's weapon slightly with each hit of their blades connecting; with both Aeroza and Kal'zoné now leaving the area as they fought like the immortal has done with the demon this entire time; to truly let-it-out at the outside.

Meanwhile with both Illadan and Maiev, they kept attacking with some spells they knew as well as slashing when given a chance against the demon himself, who roared at them with a swipe quickly from his fused weapon of fel-fire, and darkness. Within time, after twelve minutes of fighting that is, the two were realizing while they were giving the Pitlord everything they got, he only seemed half-way exhausted unlike them.

Illadan grit his teeth together briefly before looking at the Pitlord as he raised his weapon into the air and an orb slowly yet quickly at the same time; which was fused with both fel-fire and darkness, now began to grow at the tip. "As you know I dislike working with you Maiev," Illadan began to state quickly, with her now agreeing to his words reluctantly as well, "we need to figure-out how to defeat the demon as I am to my own surprise, exhausted." "Yes. It would seem Aeroza might have not been toying around after-all if we are having this much difficulty on defeating him as such."

" **Chatter all you want you two, this attack will defeat you entirely and I will have my-** " Mannoroth smugly began to state, yet was suddenly blasted at the top of the area, making the two seemed stunned as it happened quickly yet caused a light-green explosion of sorts and also made the demon roar in minor pain as the blast hit his back. Before the demon could even respond angrily at whoever did that, he was blasted by dark-like fire as well as streaks of thunder that made Mannoroth get stunned as three figures then jumped down, making the two seemed surprised at who or what they are.

The first was a small blue, koala-like creature, who had large turquoise eyes that also appeared black, a tuft of hair on his head, retractable antennae they noticed, short tail, indigo designed spots on both his back and the back of his head, four arms, sharp indigo claws on each paw, retractable spines on his back, stubby white teeth, large blue bat-like ears, indigo nose, long pink tongue, aqua countershading around his eyes and belly as well, and widely-spaced dog's toes. This was Experiment 626 or otherwise known as Stich.

The second was another creature was a small light yellow with fusions of a Chinese Dragon/Monkey/Gecko with skinny arms, legs, and body, a slightly twisted yet pointed tail, a large head with a wide mouth, a round nose, dark blue eyes and long antennae they both saw that created small yet crippling electric surges in-between them. This was Experiment 221 or otherwise known as Sparky.

The last person was a teen male to be at least, 16 years of age. His hair they saw was grown right past his shoulders; it is unkempt and in his eyes slightly. He also wears a sleeveless unzipped beige vest with a white collar, over a sleeveless zipped black vest as well as wearing very baggy blue jeans with large pockets, secured by a black belt. The teen male also wore more realistically sized grey shoes with two yellow straps. But in his hand was a strange-looking weapon of sorts (2). He was also in a stance they both never recalled before either as this was non-other than Riku, a Keyblade Master, and was here like the other three to help.

They quickly got over their brief stillness of minor shock as they now joined the teenager on attacking the Pitlord, who was in true pain now from the very weapon Riku wielded; not known by name by the other two though. The two experiments easily either shocked of blasted the demon when he was getting ready to do that orb attack once again, stunning him at the same time to let a lot of attacks to be dealt unto the Pitlord himself. Mannoroth also charged at them yet ran into a random wall to be also stunned for at least a few seconds before cleaving the area he was at.

Within the time-span of five or so minutes, he roared at them angrily now as the dark-like aura now truly consumed him; making him now laugh insanely as Mannoroth's weapon now at the same-time, disintegrated and the very pieces went into the demon; with Mannoroth now growing demonic-shadow-like wings, and his skin grew even darker in color. He then wickedly stated to them all crazily, making them dodge a sudden attack by random chance with dark-flames now instead of fel-fire, " **the power of darkness shall consume you all!** " The demon now flew as he dropped randomly at random spots, small-dark-orbs of sorts that upon landing, caused a dark-like explosion; dealing AOE damage to said group now, as they unfortunately had to dodge each location until he, Mannoroth, now began to pant and when he landed, they attacked him once again.

The Dark-Pitlord kept doing this tactic at least four times until he suddenly yelled in mixture of anger and craziness; the area quickly dimming as a result to his rage, " **You will never escape my dark-fury of flames!** " He then unlike most Pitlord's, now breathed dark-like flames that he flew in a 360 degree circle in a single area; causing dark-like fire to try and damage the others who once again dodged as well as this time, attacked with ranged attacks or spells they can do. When he now landed, he roared defiantly at them as he summoned Neoshadow Heartless to aid him while he at the same time, started to chant a tainted healing/knockout spell; since he was nearly defeated yet not at the same time.

The teen, Riku, easily handled the Heartless while the rest now charged once again for the final time; with flaming obstacles also now in their way, and landed to strike one final time against the demon.

Mannoroth then roared for a final time as he then laid down in defeat, and the darkness consumed him entirely as he vanished like the Heartless has done; a fel-like heart floating upwards until it vanished within a few seconds in the air.

As they placed their weapons away, Riku dismissed his Keyblade, before stating randomly in an ordered tone, getting the two to be slightly shocked at addressing them as such, yet complied as they took off, "Let's aid the others and then get the hell out of this forsaken place as well as seeing if what Aeroza stated was true."

Back with Aeroza however, He took Kal'zoné to the outskirts of the prison to have their long-awaited battle for the past one-thousand and sixty-three years in the making with them now at a standoff point near the single-dead tree; with a single leaf on its branches.. besides the last one twenty-three years ago that is. They then started to circle each-other as they were also a few yards away from the exact cell Cassa dwelled for a long time, now clearly seeing to her astonished eyes, at current fight right now.

"I knew Ansemakku kept building facilities as such as these for the past five-hundred years or so. But I was slightly surprised," Aeroza now admitted to the Black Night, who paused like he did at hearing Aeroza's words right now, "that our third duel would be exactly nearby the old-spot." Kal'zoné also nodded while agreeing, also pointing his weapon briefly at Aeroza before like the immortal, into a fighting stance once again, "yes. It would seem so old comrade; despite the outcome of what came-to pass of this world, we would face-off near our location near Dawn-Break Town as such, Aeroza."

Further outwards was what to be appeared of an old yet basic city hidden within the outskirts; within a crater. But if those that ventured within wasn't shocked or confused as to what this city was as such, they would be stunned slightly to see former inhabitants that were turned into unbreakable stone with their souls still trapped within; still doing what they had done slightly before the "Coming of Darkness" as such to this world as those they do go-there will see it; not known that later-on, said town would be gone by a unknown event in a few years or so, and placed on Aeroza's homemade world.

"Yes, old memories we both shared; my old friend, at your home." Aeroza stated plainly yet slightly saddened to Kal'zoné, who huffed at him as he calmly stated to Aeroza now in finality, preparing an energy-like attack from his weapon at the same time, "that is all there is and ever will be... now face me once again!" He stated as well as slashed with a powerful wave of red-like darkness quickly headed to Aeroza as he merely held his left-hand and it fully engulfed Aeroza, but when it died down, it turned out he was easily protected by a minor light-barrier of sorts as it then dismissed itself.

They then now began to clash once again yet randomly with quickened speeds to seasoned fighters with KI Energy, as they dealt echoed blow after echoed blow with each clash now. The two also used spells at each other; mostly ice or fire magic to the extreme. Aeroza gritted his own teeth as well as Kal'zoné with the two males holding each-other back by mere weapons alone; sparks as well as energies clashing to make some-part of the land to either crumble or move outward in minor dust particles as they do this.

Kal'zoné surprised Aeroza as he kicked him suddenly at the stomach area, moving the immortal away from him as he then swung hard with his weapon, and Aeroza yelled slightly in pain; but only minor as the injury was quickly within moments healing itself, and Aeroza then swung his weapon right at Kal'zoné. He in turn to Aeroza's swing of his Keybakto also dodged the attack and then channeled a lightning-based attack of sorts from his fingertips with also shooting each one at Aeroza; who now dodged as when the blasts hit, caused small craters to be formed as to where the bolts struck. Aeroza this time though, surprised Kal'zoné as he sent an icy-like fire combination spell at his position, and with no time to dodge it at all, consumed him once it hit to make the man scream in a lot of pain yet mixed with anger.

When it died down, Aeroza saw Kal'zoné's armor was slightly burnt yet still held the same onyx-based metal it was known for as a knight to Ansemakku. Kal'zoné gave him a calm yet eye-based angered look to him as he shouted, his energy going all over his form now as he finally decided to be serious; as the two merely were toying with each-other. "Enough! I think it is time to prove to you how powerful I gotten over the years since our last fight, Aeroza."

Kal'zoné began to yell quickly as to Aeroza's quick yet horrified realization; as he began to witness a dark-like aura now consume Kal'zoné with a mere thought, backing up slightly as the energy was intense to that of a storm, like he is a Knight of. _He couldn't have been bestowed that kind of power after our last encounter? It isn't possible!_ The mass of darkness now began to grow slightly in size, but not by much, and then dissipated slowly to reveal Kal'zoné as he was now different.

His armor was the same color, and yet Kal'zoné now looked a mixture of a humanoid dragon mixed in. He now stood around twelve feet in height; with his eyes now glowing under that helmet of his and he also gained demonic-like dragon-based wings about the size of Illadan's. His armor now also glowed slightly small, neon-blue runes of sorts that also gave-off his power over the storms itself, around specific parts of said armor. His metallic-gloved hands and feet also matched perfectly to his new form as well.

Kal'zoné shook himself slightly, with his wings also moving at the same time of his movements. He then gave a sharp-toothed grin at him as he then stated in that tone of his, yet amusement in his orbs at the shock on Aeroza's. "Surprised? I would think so Aeonmaster, as I have gained newfound power with the aid of the darkness itself, to the point of now using my true Awakened Form," Kal'zoné paused as he now gestured to some of his body and then continued, a smirk on his face now while getting ready to engage once again, "although being part-demonic-drake is a setback slightly as my power is increased and yet, with it flowing into my veins as of now, Aeroza, you get to feel the true powers of the storm!"

Aeroza quickly began to dodge a lot of times with Kal'zoné's claws-knight hands, emitting electricity-based darkness as he began to swipe at Aeroza; a grin still on the man's face. Aeroza though to make Kal'zoné now dodge him, used without saying it, the mega-flare spell on him to the point of Kal'zoné holding back a scream yet stubborn pride made him only angered at the actions. Aeroza now began to use his weapon after the effect cleared of the spell, with the metallic-claws hitting each time with the weapon in Aeroza's hands as they were now near a lake from all the fighting they have done.

With aura now surrounding the two, they began to clash quickly in untold speeds to the point the only ones to be able to track them now would be certain warriors on a remote planet of sorts (3). When it got to the point of being a few minutes in, Aeroza growled as he also knew or felt in secret, his bond to all of his children; adopted or otherwise, and knew she, Selene, was going through a lot of things. He didn't also really want to harm Kal'zoné fully, but he had little to no choice as from the secret bond from Selene; since she was on this world as it was still new, Aeroza knew he had to use that certain, specific, summon or that very attack once again.

But before he could even do so or began to start, he got sent right into the cell-wall where Cassa was. Luckily that she was on the opposite wall, but with wide-eyes and just pointedly stared in minor shock at Aeroza with the man also slowly getting up as well as ignoring the female, took-off quickly with Kal'zoné merely laughing at him for his own stunt he just done to Aeroza, before defending himself.

Realizing who this man might have been; Cassa decided to aid him as she channeled dark-green energy into her hands while the two were clashing blades vs claws once again, making the two quickly move out of the way yet Aeroza seemed thankful for some reason. "Astral Blast!" Her attack was like an aurora mixed-with the dark-green energy she quickly blasted at Kal'zoné, who actually felt pain at this sudden attack from the Saiyan female. When it died down, Kal'zoné pointedly gave a harsh look at a now sheepish Cassa as the Black Knight of Storms wordlessly charged a dark-like thunder ball into his left-clawed-gloved hand, and quickly launched it at the female; who went wide-eyed at this rather quickly and no time to dodge.

Cassa then defended herself yet didn't expect to have her eyes widen once again to see Aeroza now in the air; teleporting to her location, and now shielding the female as such from the attack. Since Cassa was behind the immortal, he looked briefly back to her before looking at Kal'zoné with a brief red-eyed look to him afterwards, "are you ok? I know that you wanted to help, but I thank you regardless of the distraction as such." Cassa merely nodded as she stated softly to make sure Kal'zoné wouldn't be hearing her at all, her arms now crossed as Cassa was also miffed at not getting at least a thank you out of the man in front of her, yet decided to play it friendly to Aeroza; not knowing this is Selene's father, but as a heard-of legend since she saw the secret family-sigil briefly on his back-armor. "Yes. But I decided non-the-less to aid you Aeonmaster."

Aeroza nodded yet inwardly seemed amused as to her not even realizing he was her cellmate's father, began to assault now with her help, against a now struggling Kal'zoné. They fought with energy attacks and spells, and even melee or blade-clashing vs gauntlets sounds for at least five or so more minutes until a darker aura appeared around Kal'zoné's form and he shouted loudly to them both, knocking them back as he now had a frown on his face. "ENOUGH! I grow tired of this nonsense of having to be fought without my powers deeming weak at this point, now you will have to face a… creature of mine while I go and rest till our next outcome, pathetic Aeroza."

Kal'zoné now began to channel most of the dark-like energy as a vortex now opened and out came a huge Felhound of sorts that was fused with that of a Heartless. But the difference was that this creature also had scythes on the sides, and unlike most large creatures of its kind, it was at least fifty feet tall, and seemed intelligent slightly from the four-amber-red mixed eyes aimed right at them.

Before Aeroza could get a clear-shot of casting a spell to track Kal'zoné as before, the beast swiftly charged at them as well as knocking them both back; since Cassa was slightly cut-up as well as Aeroza within his armor from fighting the Black Knight. Kal'zoné to Aeroza's dismayed reaction as the two now defended themselves, left threw the same vortex with it also closing behind him.

"You have any idea on how to defeat this thing?!" Cassa now exclaimed as the female Saiyan almost got sliced by one of the scythes on the sides of the beast, and Aeroza in response to this, had an idea yet gave a quick look to Cassa as she held her side slightly in pain yet from his look understood his meaning. "I need you to distract the Felhound here while I summon something to deal with this abomination." Cassa nodded with a reluctant sigh as she now solo-engaged the beast, taunting it as well as running away while it now chasing her for a while. _I hope he knows what he is doing._ Was one of many thoughts running through Cassa's mind as she almost once again got cut-up by the very same scythe the Felhound used.

Meanwhile as it approached the three-minute mark, Aeroza was channeling a specific, dark-like energy as he knew she might be pissed at him for not summoning her for quite some time as he can do so with half the power, but like his other younger sibling, this was the only way to summon her at most times in battle; yet only in battle, and this would be the second to last time he can do so with his other younger sibling with also knowing the curse is soon to be free from her entirely as such. Aeroza now stated words to briefly freeze Cassa in place yet she kept distracting the beast still.

"From the cursed darkness from whence she was given; come forth and aid me on my time of need," a pure-dark like aura now formed around Aeroza who now glared at the Felhound as he laughed in a hyena-based tone but deeper, at now knocked-out Cassa as he finished, "Come forth my sibling, Felicia of Chaotic Darkness!" Aeroza's dark-like aura now sprung quickly from his entire form, and settled a few inches or so in an outward-growing pool of darkness from the power itself. Once it was large-enough to fit a human-sized person, bronze-like chains suddenly sprang-up from within the pool in a slight show of an aura in the color of both dark-blue and green as at the ends of said chains, hook-like claws were as they quickly opened and stabbed right into the ground. Once settled they now appeared to be suddenly tight as they were being dragged from something within the pure-pool of darkness. Within moments that aura was growing in the middle as each chain; which was in total of four on each side to make a square within the outer-part of the pool of pure darkness, grew steadily with a heart-like beat as the pool somehow pulsed. Within the fifth heartbeat-pulse, the chains inwardly yet swiftly pulled with the aura now showing brightly as a figure was then jetted out of the pool of pure darkness, and then landed softly in front of the pool with ease; kneeling at first before slowly standing with the summoned female's arms crossed under her chest, the chains retracting their firm-like grip as they now waved behind her back; which they are connected to.

She had the appearance of a sixteen year old female who stood easily from what the curse done to her, at seven feet tall evenly. Her hair was like Aeroza's but had a mixture of black-highlights on the sides of her neck-length hair with a silver-like bone crown of sorts around her forehead to keep it out of her dragon-like emerald eyes. Her outfit was also considered it being in designed to that of the succubus race in World of Warcraft™, but mixed with that to keep some modesty as such; but some parts of her large E-Cup chest, lithe yet long-slender legs, and slightly lithe yet toned stomach as her body-frame was a mixture of slender, lithe and slightly muscular as to what she became long ago, showed mostly on her attire. The summoned female also had markings in the shape of purple triangles under her eyes from the tan-slightly bronze skin tone she has. The celestial-bronze chains from her back waved slightly before settling as extra limbs, and now around her upper-torso yet under her chest as her slender-arms now showed claws like her feet to that of a reptile-mixed human kind of appendages, in a small 'X' formation. She also had pointed ears, and she currently now looked at Aeroza in a grin that showed two rows of teeth as she also at the same time, now laughed melodiously to him; the front sharp, and the last set mostly human. This is Felicia Vontrillizo; the current Aeon of Darkness based upon said curse like her other sibling, the Nature Aeon.

Although Felicia seemed excited to fight, she now gave said person a look as she like her other female sibling, was watching from his very eyes to know she like Mazera has yet to meet her grand-niece, in which he sweat dropped to her as if understanding without words. Yet she instead replied as she cracked her neck briefly as at the same time, got into a fighting pose with the beast now seeing the two quickly; her accent was a hint of British like Rosalina's yet more mature sounding and at the same time, still around her age-range as a female. "You owe me big-time; despite this being my second to last chance in my freedom brother."

Aeroza only nodded as he gestured to the beast, making her now sweat drop yet Felicia strangely sensed her brother's energy was low for a change and understood why she was summoned; as Felicia was mostly summoned in case he ends up using too much energy at one point of any given time. She took a fighting stance that was mixed between the Demon Stance and the Turtle Stance in a particularly named or specific world, yet Felicia had her claws from her hands now opened as well as energy charging within the palms.

She grinned at the hesitant look now on the beasts face with Aeroza also stating to her casually, yet began to head to Cassa and heal her as much as possible, "Do what you want to it sister, have fun." It would seem Aeroza might regret his choice of words from the brief insane-like smile on his sister's face now, to which he barely saw as she also plainly stated in hidden excitement while getting ready to summon her weapon bestowed upon her, Felicia, as an Aeon, "Now that is music to my ears, dear brother~" Felicia briefly sang-stated to him at the end, making him think now he might regret this.

Aeroza knew how powerful she became after being cursed to be like Mazera, an Aeon for him to summon for at least one-thousand or so battles. Yet a side-effect they discovered together over the years was that he could also summon them temporary at any given time for at least twelve hours in total, and then they would eventually ended-up back into his inner heart. But the total times he could do so in a week would be up to five now; since they have yet to make it permanent. But with this battle his sister is about to do right now, knowing how she gained a mixture of her own personality with the Aeon's nature for the long-periods of time being as such, would be two battles away to her own freedom while Mazera's, would be only one battle away. Sometimes as it doesn't affect Mazera, Felicia's outfits due tend to change randomly depending on what world she is on; from the original gear bestowed by their mother as such; but mostly stayed the same like her current outfit right now.

Felicia now glared with that smile still on her face, before quickly dropping it and had her right-hand outwards in front of her as her dark-like energy now came from her hands and quickly formed a weapon made of darkness itself, and she clenched said hand as a bone-like scythe now appeared that was an infusion with some strange metallic alloy. She then twirled it around a few times in both hands now until she griped it as well; now giving the Felhound to take a slight-step back as she quickly laughed as well as charged with amazing speeds.

Felicia easily swung that weapon of hers repeatedly as if it doesn't weigh anything at all, and with each hit left a dark-like slice against the Felhound to which it roared at her in confused pain; seeing it was effective damage to it. Yet she also had to dodge the sudden fel-fire like attacks from its mouth at random moments and the scythes it has as well. They kept at this task for the past several minutes; Felicia and the Felhound, until it roared in an empowered echoed tone of voice, making her know it was going to cast a special attack of sorts and she was right.

Its body now glowed fel-green and at the same time, raised the pair of scythes with ease in the air and leaned back with them moving at the same time, like you would see in a baseball game from a pitcher, and tossed back two, quickly growing and bus-sized dark-like fel-infused orbs at her.

Felicia merely chuckled and muttered to herself slightly loud, her own body now glowing softly in her aura at the same time with narrowed eyes at the beast as well, "is that the best attack? Now that's pathetic!" She grinned as this would be comical as Felicia used one of her many favorite attacks, but this one as if she was a cartoon, her weapon quickly grew to the same size as the Felhound, and she swung as it was filled with her own power, quickly killing the beast before it could even launch its attack at her; a silver-like heart now leaving it disintegrating form, "Now that's true power~" she purred at the end as her weapon quickly went back to normal as well as the same time, dismissing itself.

Felicia now however looked grateful that Aeroza, her second-eldest sibling after…. him, seeing he done his task. Cassa though she was now amused as she approached them, was slack-jawed slightly from what he must of told her as well as seeing her in action.

Felicia though winced as the slow yet steady pain of remaining without a battle began to come-on to her; a side effect of her being summoned normally for fighting as such like Aeroza has done. _I do hope my dear brother summons me my final two times soon then this current battle, as this one took at least almost a year for him to do._ Felicia now thought to herself with another wince, making her brother, Aeroza notice and Cassa seemed to be now confused yet concerned in a motherly way to her now, and he sighed as he softly stated; making Felicia relieved and yet saddened she couldn't hang-out and chat like she does with him while or during the twelve-hour limit, "until next time sis, and this time," he now stated to make small hope briefly appear in his sibling's eyes as she was being dismissed, "you get to meet Rosalina and Selene soon."

Once Felicia was gone, Aeroza sensed that Maiev was also now gone with her lover, as well as the three children; already knowing his clone Aeroza sent out in secret during his fight with Kal'zoné, sent them directly to New Harmonis for check-ups as well as healing; also already knowing the full-outcome of the test results of said three girls thanks to his sight.

Illadan he sensed was still fighting with the guards that willingly joined and sensed his vortex his other clone he made in secret, made said vortex as such. Currently he is sensing a lot of otherworlders quickly going into the gateway to New Harmonis. Yet he also felt Selene now thankfully, and looked to Cassa as they began to move now; making the female Saiyan curious, "Let's go retrieve a few others; one of which is Selene, and a few additions to my family soon." He then spoke to make the Saiyan sweat drop yet agreed by looking at her attire, "after we find your original clothing and I let you change into that."

Aeroza smirked inwardly along with his sisters and the other spirits or Aeons at Cassa's face from what he also mentioned about extra family, as it shown pure confusion yet she obliged as they quickly left to the area Selene and the others were.

 **(Flashback Ends; Selene's POV)**

I was stunned as the others at my dad's words after he explained things to me.

But from my face, he understood as dad now hesitantly looked away before doing so, to my horrified face as well as the others; mostly Anko, Robin, and strangely Nami as she to gripped the seats they were in like I was from my bedsheets. "After you were taken, I sensed Rose's connection of our family-bound; in which I will explain when I bring-her as well as a few others here as such my daughter, to our world; her connection was cut-off briefly and yet, later-on returned. I have a feeling something must have occurred in the distant, alternate past-line to have done so."

He sighed to himself before continuing his words though, "but I can tell you this right now however," Aeroza then gave pointed looks to three specific girls; Robin, Anko, and Nami, making me now sharply yet quickly looking at them in wide-eyes and them back and forth to us in disbelief at his next choice of words now, "I can already feel a soul-mate bond with Robin to Denise, Anko to Violet, and Nami to your daughter. Mostly from what experiments have been done to you three," he now looked to the three females, in which I saw with concern; despite being shocked that is with my three girls now bonded to them like dad worded, looked a mixture of brief hope with pain as if what he stated, reminding to what that very place has done to all of us.

I glanced at my lazy-moving tail… which is still weird yet not at the same time. Since I knew being a former digimon, my rookie form I recalled had one as such; a small mermaid's tail as I floated easily on the land yet swam swiftly in the water. But this as a non-human I guess to myself now, knowing a certain female's words flowing into my mind; mostly Arisa's warnings I had dreamt, including the one I turned in a Half-Saiyan from last night as well as knowing that this might be one of the few things I had to go through.

Dad was giving me a small pitying look before smiling small to make me relieved as well as understood he cared; no matter what might happen to me yet stated softly to make me sad now, also knowing I cannot be there for any of my kids or my Mate-To-Be Broly, "I can sense you feel as if you should of been there to aid your child, but alas my daughter," he now gently place his right-hand to my shoulder and squeezed at the same time the same way as well, before resuming, "you and the others need your complete rest as well as eventually being trained like Rosalina will be."

He now gave everyone a look before shocking Kin as she touched her stomach in shocked surprise; with him mostly looking at the two young-teen lovers, and Tayuya to our amusement and to Kin's reaction as she began to gently shake awake her fainted lover, "I think you two should be glad to know your expecting Kin, so no fighting since what they done to you mostly was trying to make a soldier from your lover's genetic code. Yet at four months things will be… tricky as much to my own words on that."

We all looked with Robin also looking at the two young teenagers careful yet asked Aeroza; seeing her fare-share of them passing by from her cell, like Anko, now understood with her looking at him also; this only made both myself and Nami confused to what race she meant. "They used Manakete Blood on them; from their ears as such Aeroza?" He merely nodded in a way he wasn't surprised by her deduction skills, yet seemed inwardly amused from his usual glint in his eyes at the female with him also stating in agreement, "yes, and they are half of that race and yet half-human I sensed."

I then yawned to my surprise as I was strangely tired, and dad's look of understanding as he saw all of us were tired as well, "Well. I think I will check-up on those the group rescued as such. So in the meantime, do relax and simply enjoy yourselves while here; and maybe get along as you're family also girls." Dad stated lastly to us as he then left without words, stunning the group besides myself as I smelled that they were family as strange as it sounds, way before what occurred to us, happened as Arisa unknown to me; heightened my smelling to the point my mind would detect things now, but was lessened until that point.

I jumped briefly as their seats they were in now glowed; with a shaking Tayuya who pinched herself as if this was a dream yet wasn't from her slightly hesitant giggling lover, Kin looking at her in worry; as the chairs then changed into beds of their own with the room expanded to now fit everyone with ease, also knowing it was dad's powers once again at work.

I didn't hear what they were saying as I passed out, yet when I do ask the next time I woke-up; would be confessions or other things I needed to know from them as well from how they ended up as they were. Although my last thoughts before I dreamlessly slept though were one thing: _please let ma daughters be ok._

 ** _Rosalina's POV; at night at the campsite near a cave; Alternate-Old Azeroth:_**

I sighed as despite the adventure I was currently having, I missed my Momma.

It was currently me, my sister Violet, and a few others still up as it was late at night, and I couldn't go to sleep. My mates that were with me on this, were currently sleeping peacefully while the two out of three Orc females were together as such doing the same thing like mostly everyone else. That made was currently talking with my Auntie, and Violet was talking with that foxlike-slightly human girl, Juni, as she was curious over a lot of what her race is and stuff; seeing my sister like Denise is curious like me slightly in nature. The others were either passed-out or on patrol with that man, a paladin from what he told me he was, around our campsite. In fact even Mercurymon went with him out of strange curiosity.

I had my knees to my chest; my left-leg lazily swinging with my arms wrapped around them as I gazed upwards to the clear-sky. Our campsite was also near a cavern of sorts but I felt it was crowded as to how many people came with us; so I felt at the moment with it being late and all, felt the need to be alone for right now.

I looked to my Momma's device now as I gently yet firmly gripped it since I had it on me always ever since I received it by the Warrior of Metal; which he briefly on our walk, told me not only his, but my Momma's true ranks as such, and then to the sky as I saw a shooting star passing by in a slightly-long streak with the entire sky being littered with them; from the opening under the forest of trees I was at, on a rock nearby that is. There was also despite my current half-sad mood I was now in as I once again sighed, a gentle breeze blew near me from my left. _I just hope Momma is ok, wherever she is…_ I thought to myself.

I didn't realize I was like this for some time as I then jumped when both Auntie and the mage came to me with Auntie being the one to startle me with her gently placing a hand on my left-shoulder blade. I looked to her as she then said in minor concern; yet fully from who she is as such to me, somehow, I strangely felt Auntie is still trying to be compassionate for me after a long periods of time not showing it fully, yet it was also mixed with a knowing look as well on her face. "I have a feeling it's your own mother I take it?"

I only nodded slightly as I looked away from the sky now, and to the ground. I thought I heard Auntie mutter something to her own self as she afterwards, sighed as well as gave me a soft yet firm look on her face. When she spoke I looked to her, yet not seeing my own face was still saddened by the thought of my Momma not anywhere near me; as we have only been together for a while yet not too long of a while, and yet I loved her anyways fully. "Starlight," she began as Auntie now sat next to me, with me also moving slightly to let her do so, "I know what it feels like to be away from loved ones, especially if you want to be away from them at the same time."

I was now confused as well as Khadgar, from his face, and Auntie just sighed yet softly spoke to me with brief-glazed eyes to my minor surprise that is, and wrapped an arm around my form with ease; yet ignored the minor chill her body has on her. "When I became as such as I am, and was freed, I wanted to seek them; my sisters out. But in the process of doing so I then realized that maybe they wouldn't accept the fact of what I am now, Starlight, as the Chieftain of the Horde or even before that of being undead." I looked to her in minor understanding yet was still confused. Although the younger version of Khadgar had minor wide eyes at this minor information, and yet, decided to keep this to his entire self; fully knowing if he told others or even his paladin comrade, things would be complicated then it should be. "But wouldn't they accept you for who you are Auntie, and not what you became long ago?" I asked her curiously mixed with my own sadness still from my mood mixed also with concern for her; as I sensed she was saddened at the moment inwardly, and knowing she barely shows true emotions around others besides those Auntie truly trusts, would ruin her odd pride she has slightly.

It would seem that Auntie was in a sighing-based mood as she did so once again before gently in her own way, explaining things slightly to me. "Look Starlight. Back then to when I was still… alive, and even before I became to what I am my goddaughter, we were at war with the Horde as back then also, the elves were still that, elves and not fractioned to two, separate races. But yet, with a strange feeling, they may know about me for some time now." I looked upwards again as if thinking, but really I was looking at the stars for a brief moment before looking at my godmother with myself getting more comfortable as her presence; despite her being both warm and cold at the same time, was soothing me slightly with comfort. "But if they did, didn't they seek you out at all Auntie?"

I guess I was right as Auntie looked away for a moment or two, and then looked back to me with her red orbs being slightly soft, yet she changed the subject back to my own problem now, me being the one to look away from her gaze then. "It really isn't important right now Starlight, but right now is you." Auntie then gently gripped my face to make me look to her, with Khadgar merely observing us I guessed as he also eyed the forest at the same time as if, he was watching over us. "Right now you need to not be sad about your mother. I recalled you showed me the letter and yet, I know from your age your experiencing your mother not being here, as a setback to how you were treated."

I tensed at this as I briefly looked to Khadgar who seemed half-interested and yet, kept looking at the forest as he was a few feet away from us yet easy-hearing distance; looking at her with hesitance now and her look, was concern with understanding, "Y-You know?" From those two words I asked, she only nodded and yet I somehow guessed she doesn't fully know what he, Uncle Vernon, done to me truly. With my Grandpa knowing, I figured I could trust Auntie with the secret; from what occurred earlier a while back from whatever that fake-god was by placing me in that one of my true fears that were caused by my former uncle was involved in.

"Can y-you two keep something I tell you now, away from everyone; e-even my Momma and Daddy?" I now asked after a while of careful yet hesitant thinking, with my godmother looking at me with minor worry with concern still in her orbs. I just felt I can trust her more as well as a few others with this one of many parts of my… so-called life, especially since it was also the reason I was up as I kept having that go through my head in the middle of the night and wake-up in minor fright yet I as always, kept it to myself. I felt if I did go to sleep by myself, I would end-up relieving that very memory once again after so long of not having it going through my head.

The two however seemed surprised by my sudden question as well as not known to me, sudden dread beginning to form within my godmother at my confession, with the entire thing being played before my eyes once again and yet, I ignored the fear-like shiver from my own spine as I now softly spoke with my gaze also away once again from Auntie.

"D-Do you remember that thing that induced everyone to have to see their own f-fears?" I asked her hesitantly by briefly looking at her and turn once again away in hidden shame, to which I got only a single nod of concern to me, and what I stated next, I didn't realize I have signed-up my uncle's death wish by not only her, but a few others as events would occur eventually she has to tell someone; as she is good at keeping with deals or promises slightly. "One o-of them was when I was even younger and it was just him at home. He was being strangely nice t-to me as he usually yells or calls me freak when he wants something; sometimes just girl. I was cautiously slightly and yet I let my guard down as I thought he changed."

"What did he do, Starlight, that you seemed hesitant to tell me now?" Auntie now asked as she had her arms once again around my form as I was shivering from the same memory playing once again in my eyes; yet I knew I had to get this out, otherwise I wouldn't be able to tell anyone, "he ordered food from a cheap restaurant; after telling me Aunt Petunia and Dudley was out for the night, and for some reason it tasted funny yet I still thought it was good. Even the drink did as well. After three minutes I felt strangely tired and my body wouldn't work. That part was the time I saw a true-evil smirk before I passed out from him. And w-hen I awoke… I was…" I gulped as I rushed my words quickly to the point they couldn't hear me.

Auntie though rubbed my back as she saw tears form into my eyes and yet fell down my face slowly in saddened-pain to her surprise, "I know you stated it too fast for me and the mage to hear, but what did he do to you?" I saw them froze as I looked away in total shame mixed with both inner pain as to what I lost, and the unknown mental damage Uncle Vernon done while they; both my Aunt Petunia and her son, were secretly gone for three days straight. "He had me s-s-trapped to a table in a place I didn't re-recognize and he… to-tort-tortured and r-r-r-aped me!" I now began crying unto her form.

I didn't see her thinking with a dark-like look as she merely held me, knowing she should tell my parents and yet, she agreed to my terms. Khadgar clenched his left-fist and yet knew he too would keep his word as I then passed out from crying too hard.

 ** _Sylvanas's POV:_**

I just held my goddaughter in dreadful shock as to what she confessed to me.

Even now as I held her passed-out form from crying too hard, mixed with her possibly telling me that part of her terrible past, I knew I had to keep to my word.

 _If I ever be able to return to Lost Avalon, I will personally deal with the Walrus myself._ I thought darkly still, with many images to a chibi version of myself doing a lot of dark-like things to the man in my mind. Knowing all this had to happen from a few people and one is which I thought even more darkly; now carrying her without a word to the cavern we were currently and luckily able to find to stay the night in. I was also thankful as I gently laid Rosalina, next to my skinned-out blankets and items saw that everyone currently here, was now sleeping.

I stood still yet resumed my task at making my goddaughter comfy as soon I would, despite my own self no longer able to sleep normally for a long time, join her to keep the nightmares I know she might have, away, by the mage himself now asking me a concerned look as well as question. His arms also crossed as he leaned near the wall my stuff was placed easily by. "I have a feeling that she only told some-parts of her past to us; mostly unto you Sylvanas."

Despite him being part of the Alliance, she knew she also had to hold her grudge to the faction slightly for now as she nodded stiffly; only accepting a few other females from the faction as such like Whisperwind and Proudmoore. "I had a small hunch as to a possibility to this, but to what Starlight mentioned," I began to state with a shudder; as children even amongst our race, which is a crime against the gods themselves; even though I also lost faith as to what I thought they done to me, as a Banshee Queen and eventually other things. "But even I know that was truly wrong for my own goddaughter to experience by that male."

When I placed a now deeply-sighing Rosalina who also griped the coverings gently, I half-smiled softly at this peaceful look on her face; despite her tail also moving lazily as well as the tip whacked her on the head a few times before settling down, inwardly I was still angered as to what she experienced by Vernon.

"True Sylvanas, but it does get me to wonder as to which I will keep to myself of course," he began to tell me as I also looked sharply at him; getting myself ready to stay alert and yet aid my goddaughter in case of nightmares as planned; fully knowing from personal experience as such. "How is it your alive yet not so?"

I sighed as despite him being part of the Alliance currently, I knew eventually Khadgar would be part of the Kirin Tor in the future, and so I told him only my past. I however didn't realize that I woke-up Violet when I began my two-hour tale to the man. When I was finished, I briefly looked at Violet as I saw she was passed out on her one-side not facing me yet she was secretly not known to me, still wide-awake with pure shock on her face as the girl was also up when she heard her little sister, Rosalina, tell part-of her confession to me and the mage earlier.

"That explains a lot of things as to why you felt so… off as such Sylvanas." I looked at him now in minor confusion with Khadgar merely chuckling to me as well as also stating, glancing at the outer-part of the cave entrance to check the trees once again, "and yet I think the child would have been right as to you being accepted by your kin. Family is a lot of things to many races, but if we lose that part of us, it can lead-us astray and not seek the help we truly need at times." Khadgar now motioned to what I was unknowingly doing to Rosalina: stroking her hair gently like her mother does as she seemed calmed somewhat right now to my inner surprise, yet I understood his words.

"I can tell despite what you told me as to what you went through, you truly care about your goddaughter as such Ex-Banshee Queen. Do know however," I now looked to the mage quickly at his words now to me, and yet seemed relieved as he only gave back to me a small smile of acceptance on his face, getting ready to leave the cave from some reason, "I will also not deluged what I heard of tonight at all to the others; knowing the wishes of a child like Rosalina, would devastate her to know until she herself, tells her tale like she done-so to us both."

I merely nodded as he then left us to our own ways.

I decided to sleep now or try to as I have already four days ago; yet I felt like I needed to be both alert as well as that at the current moment. I then closed my eyes as for once, I too slept peacefully as the nightmares I had all my life after I became as to what I am, was not within my own dreams.

 ** _Rosalina's POV; in the morning:_**

I woke up half-stiff as for once I laid on one part of my body for too-long, as I tend to move when I sleep.

I did see to my surprise my Auntie was sleeping peacefully next to me, and yet despite this warm feeling I had with my Momma, I knew she must hate me as to what I told her; from unknowingly seeing her reactions to my many feared-like parts of my past deeds with my Former Uncle Vernon; the very deeds he did to me when I was younger that is.

" _That isn't true at all Master. Since your Godmother truly cares about you more than you think; despite what I would do to that man if you done-so with my weapon-form as such._ " Arisa commented/stated to me with a hint of anger-fused concern at my thoughts as well as to what she learned by confession as well from me to them last night.

For you see, I didn't know as well, but Arisa and any others I obtain that go straight to my Inner Heart, would see, hear, feel as well as taste to what I do in real life; even my own thoughts to my own self and not to them as random times. Even my currently new weapon as well and yet, hers was silent-anger mixed with minor pity mixed with agreement also to me without saying anything, at the same time, but I felt it slightly.

 _I don't really know Arisa, Trista,_ I began to think to them while I still lied down in my current spot near my Auntie, _I know how she is kind to me and everything but-_ " _But you fear she might reject you or even worse off, correct master; even those you do tell your past towards to?_ " Trista this time asked me with concern in her to own of voice within my heart/head, and I merely nodded once to hear them both sigh. I then felt my body was enveloped by a mixture of warm and cold energies from both my weapons as they used unknown to me, their abilities to comfort me as to what they are within me. I felt slightly calm now yet was still scared as to what I would see how Auntie would react to me still. " _Master,_ " Arisa now began to speak to me with to what I felt from Trista was only observing the other's actions or words to me right now, " _you truly need to stop holding in all of this fear you have developed over the years with that man. I have a feeling of sorts… Don't mock me Trista!_ "

I felt myself sweat drop to Trista snickering as to what she must of done like Arisa stated before I heard her cough within me and began speaking again, " _like I was saying, I have a feeling that you would find out they won't be mad at you at all Little One. But if you truly wish for your Godmother to be the only one to know for now, then it is ok. But eventually…_ " Arisa purposely trailed off as I understood her words, knowing eventually either I tell my parents what occurred… or they would find-out for themselves later on. But like I asked of last night, I felt I wasn't ready to accept the fact to tell them that part of nearly all my tortured past with them all; even my siblings or mates.

I now froze slightly as I felt my Auntie now moving, and I now debated if I go back to sleep or just stay like this; like a cat being caught out in the open, and my tail was waving nervously back and forth now. I saw Auntie blink her eyes a few times and I thought I saw she was seemingly surprised for once as she also stretched; her body moving as such to do the way she looks and she gave me a small smile in greetings, "morning Starlight, I take it you… what is the matter?" She now asked me in concern as she saw the way I was acting apparently.

With encouragement I now felt from both of my weapons, I hesitantly asked to make her briefly frown with concern before smiling gently at me; a small smile and I didn't realize she did so as I had my head turned with my eyes closed, fearing of Auntie's reaction to me now. "Are y-you angry with me?" She scooted closer to me as she like last night, brought her arm around my form but the opposite as she was on my left-side as such, and spoke softly to me now with hidden concern in her tone of voice; making me look to her now as I was surprised she had a minor-loving look as I also knew from what she told me, of her past slightly but not all of it, she barely shows a lot of true emotions nowadays.

"What truly thinks I be angry with you Starlight?" Auntie asked me, and I stated softly while looking away from her again; not seeing her clench a fist in hidden anger yet kept calm around me, knowing it was currently not worth being angered about it right now. "You mad I told you about… What he did to me? I would understand-" I was surprised she gently gripped me and forced me to also look at her in the eyes as I then saw Auntie had warmth in them mixed with concerned love right at me, "Starlight, I am not angry with you at all; mostly at your Uncle related by marriage to Petunia. That Walrus needs to be taught a lot of things, but right now you need to know that whatever you say about your past, you can tell me or any of your godmothers or fathers anything with ease. Just know," Auntie then helped me up as she was inwardly surprised my four-extra appendages; my tentacles on my sides, went into me as I barely noticed they covered my form at all as if to protect me from something or worse, and continued, "that I will keep my word of not telling your parents."

I sighed in minor relief at this and nodded briefly as she made me playfully glare at her now amused face as she ruffled my hair. When we got around, I was surprised as she was as mostly everyone was doing training or talking amongst themselves. Though what interested me slightly I saw with a wonder-like thoughtful look from my Godmother, was that that mage was practicing spells against that paladin, who somehow deflected each one from his weapons or two swords he possessed.

I now glared playfully after I was briefly jump-scared by Violet; since she snuck up behind me with her now chuckling at my look as I stated half-heartedly in anger to her, crossing my arms under my chest, "did ya really have to scare me sis?" Violet was still amused yet she nodded still a test to me without words; as she was holding in her laughter fully knowing that demons tend to prank or trick others sometimes, I wasn't really bothered from her talking about her times during her… servitude on part of our long walk yesterday, in which took at least seven straight hours before finding this safe place to camp.

"It was priceless though as I knew it got you out of your funk you were feeling sister." Violet now stated after calming herself after a few minutes of laughing. Yet she now motioned to the mage and paladin dueling I guessed and then looked at Auntie changing the subject yet surprising both of us as she also playfully shoved me slightly as well, "do you think those two can teach Rose here a thing or two while I do my own training against you, Aunt Sylvanas?"

I saw Auntie gave her a look at that; which was half-leveled yet she then smiled with a twinkle in her red-glowing eyes with her also wordlessly nodding, seeing that Violet might give her a challenge or two because of what she is. Eventually I was escorted by them both to my dismay as they explained to the two; who stopped their duel and agreed as I was indeed interested on learning something while here. Since Khadgar was depleted of mana currently; which I was also told as to what mana was as well as with him now going to get stuff to have it back, Anduin however began to teach me basic sword-fighting; since he knew from the way my body done by my weapons no doubt unknown to me, acted by instinct.

"Now," he began as I was holding a wooden-practice sword he was using with the mage in their duel as he now also had one in his hands, "are you both, left, or right handed little lady?" I was confused until he sighed, seeing this might take a while and told me to hold the sword in both of my hands to get a better feel to it in each one, and we were both surprised that it felt right in both of my hands. "Now that we both now you can use both hands with ease, I might teach you about duel-wielding weapons at the same time so here," Anduin then tossed the sword he has on him as I to my own surprise as well as inwardly his, grabbed it with ease and he then also got another one for himself.

Anduin then before he got into his own sword-stance, a stance he might think he recognized from my fighting skills and then got me into it, and we then began to train for some time. Eventually, we stopped as I barely worked up a sweat yet he did as I didn't see that mostly everyone stopped to see me efficiently after nearly two and a half hours, had Anduin panting like crazy. "I have to say little lady," Anduin began as he casually tossed his weapon as I followed suite; seeing that we were done I guessed with the paladin coming over to me and gently tapping my left-shoulder with his right-gloved hand with a surprised yet warm smile on his features to me, "you are a fast learner from what I can tell."

"I am?" I asked in surprise to the man, who merely nodded as I then smelled food with him giving me a knowing look, and we all then gathered around and ate our food; mine more-so due to my appetite yet most of the soldiers looked away in disgust yet some seemed oddly fascinated at my food consumption. The food was wild boar, roasted on a fire pit mixed with whatever part of rations they had which include fruit, bread, and recently caught yet fully cooked fish of sorts that was very sweet mixed with sour from the spices.

After we ate as I didn't see the shocked look on Auntie's face as Violet stated something to her during our brunch I thought, we began to pack-up and head out as we would be near the location soon.

Juni to Violet's ire, changed back into her small foxlike form and also rode her schedulers to my amusement, and slept as if she was a scarf of sorts around her neck. Auntie rode with me this time on my familiar, which I was happy as I gave her what left-over boar I had to my wolf and also the others either rode or walked right beside their own mounts; some others were near that wagon for our supplies. But mostly everyone was merely walking as we now neared the hour mark on a trail that was connected to a small stream near us.

We eventually came out of the woods to be shocked at the site right now, as it wasn't the area we were heading towards, but we saw a ruined small wooden-built town of sorts that had no life in it at all. I though felt unsettled for some reason as we neared or began to cautiously go into it; seeing claw-like marks on some buildings as well as the sight of minor blood on the windows or walls on the outside.

"It would seem our supplies would need to wait as we need to find-out what occurred in this small village we were meant to get them from." Khadgar now stated to Anduin; as they rode near each other on horses, with everyone including me also wondering what happened to the lives in this town as he merely nodded in wordless agreement.

We all then got off our mounts and I sent my wolf to my subspace; after finding out that mounts tend to go somewhere that the owners like I am now, head to till later to ride or anything as such. I was told this by the mage when I asked hesitantly earlier even before we all came to this roughed-up town. Auntie sensed I was nervous for some reason, and stuck near me the entire walk as we were all now at the center of town. It was currently just me, Auntie, and both Violet and Juni as the others and my current mates, and the three Orc girls, went to see what might have caused this devastation I bet by Khadgar's and Anduin's orders.

"It seems whatever attack occurred in this village, may probably took everyone living here as you can see Aunt Sylvanas," Violet began to state as we all saw what she was gesturing. We were currently in a café-like building of sorts or more like a Dinner/Inn. From what we saw my sister might be right as there were either half-eaten or still freshly made food out or cooking in a pot; which Juni to our amusement despite our wary situation, shifted back to a human after getting down from Violet's shoulders, and turned it off by removing it from the kettle-rod.

"I may have to agree Violet, as everything seems fresh slightly, and yet something still feels out of place." I looked at Auntie and before I could ask her what she meant, we all froze as we heard a clatter coming from under the bar. Since Violet was closer to it right now, she looked and was surprised after a few moments as well as us slightly by what she stated to us now in befuddlement mixed with wonder, "there is a trap door right here."

Auntie merely gestured for me to wait right here, near the other side of the barstools, and I then pout slightly to know even I faced some things, I knew I was still a little girl… age wise, but not in body I guessed. I did sit down as I then heard a surprised small girlish yelp coming from the other side to make me wonder what is going on. I froze as I saw a little girl holding a strange-looking cat with a Halloween-like witch hat on its head; a pitch-black cat with my eye color.

The little girl seems to be not human slightly as she had pointed ears, but she had normal eyes that were cyan colored, and seemed to be around a year younger then I was. The little girl also looked cute in appearance; despite some of her features were covered in dirt slightly as she had a delicate looking child's face with almond-shaped eyes and a button nose. But what was strange was that her left-pointed ear was clipped with a bronze-clasp with another strange symbol on it as well as her having dirtied hair to the point I can't tell what color it was or can be truly. The outfit she wore also was a small, light-green with star imprints-based dress that seemed torn on the one side as if something grabbed her. She also wore trousers for children at this world's age that were tan-colored, and children's shoes that this world gives on her feet. The little girl also had a locket around her neck that was pure-silver and had a strange yet familiar symbol of sorts on it, and was around my past height before I became to what I was in height now; thanks to what occurred to make my body look older then it was. She was also sniffling as if she either feared us or was saddened by something.

I felt a strange pull to her, and not like my mates but something else. Sort-of like being protective as well as like the pull I feel sometimes with Violet and Denise.

I got up off my stool as Auntie slowly yet surely forced the hesitant little girl to where we were; or mostly where I was as I surprised her slightly with me greeting her softly; knowing she might be scared over something still. "Hi. I'm Rose, what's ya name?" Auntie and Violet seemed to be inwardly surprised by my wording as if I already knew her yet they know altogether I didn't.

The little girl sniffed as she cuddled the strange cat, in which meowed cutely at this as she also stated her name softly to me since I can strangely feel as well as she isn't scared at me at all but something scarier, scarier than even my Auntie I guessed; not realizing later-on by Grandpa's explanations, I would find out why or what this pull is. "My n-name is Niki," she then held out the cat slightly to make it now give her a look by my confused face as I also grabbed the kitty into my arms, and my Auntie narrowed her red orbs at the cat as the look it gave her was too intelligent at all for felines. "That is Blair. She was a present my Mommy gave m-me only yesterday." Niki beamed at us happily for a few moments before looking sad and was about to cry again, and Violet this time came over and comforted the little girl.

It was then I caught a stench of something rotten to the point my Auntie noticed, and she gave me a silent question as she knew by now my nose is sensitive to smells from what was told by Aeroza to her in private along with my parents from their discussion of my races; for better understanding, and I merely gestured to the closet a few feet away from us. She without words went over to it and when Auntie opened it, she gasped softly and then after a few moments sighed as she also muttered something I couldn't understand with strange gestures; not knowing also that Auntie was doing something like a prayer to her race, and closed the door with a sad-look of recognition to Niki and whatever was in the closet. Without words, she kindly escorted us all out of the building as we then at the same time encountered Khadgar and the others.

"It seems you found a survivor, Sylvanas," Khadgar nodded as well as stated in approval to my Godmother; by gesturing slightly to Niki who was in my sister's arms right now, who shrugged to make him curious, and yet she merely pointed and mouthed the word closet. Anduin curious as well, went to said closet without anyone besides her, and Khadgar following him and I have a feeling something bad was in that closet. They eventually returned with solemn looking faces with Niki now looking at them too curiously, like I was.

"It would seem that something did indeed occur at this place." We all looked warily now around our current area as I then sniffed the air and to mostly everyone's surprise I began to growl lowly. My eyes looked near the edge of town as they then looked and were stunned like I was suddenly yet my growling kept going; as if by instinct as we saw a dragon-like group was coming out of a portal. The group of dragons; some drakes and some four-legged a well as bipedal, were colored-ranged from black to dark gray/gunmetal, with an oddly cracked and deteriorating appearance on all of them. They were also covered with tiny black residual particles and a strange blue light glows through the cracks.

To my quick look to Auntie with a now gaping mouth at her cussing to herself; which Violet sensing this quickly covered Niki's ears to her own confusion, and amusement strangely by her cat who was till in my arms, then stated firmly in anger at the culprits. Her words however confused mostly everyone that is besides Violet and the others from the original Azeroth-part of the world at the end of her mini-rant. "The Infinite Dragonflight… I should have known they were behind all of this."

I saw this time I wasn't the only one confused as to who or what they were, as my sister for once was as well as a few others that came with us.

Before Auntie could quickly state something to me, the one that wore a tarnished crown of sorts on his head, walked over to us as he jabbed his weapon into the ground with a smirk on his dragon-like muzzle now, " **it would seem that what our new master, Oromazond, stated was correct at your beings here.** " I didn't like that tone he just used at us; as it sounded like, despite them dong this destruction and death I felt occurred within this small town of sorts, they truly expected us as well as the same time I felt we walked into something bad.

The leader I bet saw our confused faces before hissing briefly in a chuckled laugh with him now stating with narrowed eyes as we also get ready in case they attacked; with me placing Niki to my surprise inwardly, behind me in protection. " **After you fools defeated our lord… twice now we felt, his second in command took leadership afterwards. In fact we came over to find a specific child to our race; since she is the former lord's daughter.** " I looked behind me with suspicion to Niki as I felt her looks were a glamour somehow, like Denise does sometimes out of boredom, yet it hasn't dropped at all. Yet I also didn't like all their looks at my position since Niki was currently behind me right now being scared.

I saw the smug looks now with everyone else also, as he then stated to confirm my minor theory as most of us had wide eyes yet understood why they done so to this small town of elves I think, from what they spoke about who lived in this remote place. " **We were worried though after we wiped most of the population of this pathetic waste of a town earlier, of accidently killing the girl right behind you, mortal. Luckily she lives as she would benefit our cause to-** " I shouted unexpectedly as they as well as everyone else surprised looks as I held a protective look and pose now in my voice as well at them, shouting it slightly with a normal volume with a hint of a growl at them; interrupting the leader's rant. "You can't have her! From what I sense you would harm her a lot and more."

I didn't see a questionable look from my godmother or sibling as the nameless leader chuckled in half-hearted humor, but with an angered look at me stopping his speech; with his dragon group getting ready to attack, " **That would be unwise as such mortal, as I, Marazon, would now kill all of you yet leave you alive to take to my sudden interest.** " He then licked his muzzle to make me confused, yet angered look by all the females at to what he suggested from his tone now as they also charged; with me protecting Niki with both my weapons summoned as we clashed with the group.

My extra limbs when we engaged came out and made a quick yet surprised yelp by Niki as they held onto her with ease and firmly to the point nothing can get them out of my grip as I fought; her behind me on my back. Auntie was shucking arrow after rather quick arrows at the dragons that came near us as she and I stood side-by-side with Niki holding her hands to her eyes in fear. Anduin was slashing with charged energy at the four-legged dragons who done so while Khadgar was casting spells left and right randomly as well as aiding us by accidental attacks. Violet used her weapon easily as if she was already taught as such, by easily slicing into the dragons that to our surprised vanished into vapor or turned into dust. Everyone else was aiding us or my mates.

Within an hour, we were nearly exhausted as it was just a few drakes and the leader, Marazon himself, left. He huffed slightly with an insane grin on his face as he then to my horror as well as everyone else, grew five more inches in height and roared loudly with newfound power after drinking a strange black-like vial of sorts. The two other dragons went rogue I felt and to our amused surprised as they were young females, went behind us in fear from what I sniffed at them now.

But it wasn't aimed at our group, but at their former leader I guessed as his features changed by him being enveloped by a dark-like aura completely for a few moments before it vanished.

Marazon was still the same in height but he looked more human now mixed with draconic features; like Deathwing was in his human form or that former Infinite Dragonflight leader they mentioned. He however, wore dark-plated armor that oozed darkness, and he still had his tail right behind him but it was slimmer like mine was; yet still dragon-like in detail. His skin was the same yet neon-green runes I didn't understand at all showed on his arms and one large one on his forehead in a familiar sign that one person, Frieza had, was now placed. He was also clean shaven yet his eyes were more cat-like then a dragons now.

The dragonoid looked himself over briefly before stating in a normal tone of voice now, but with narrowed eyes; with him also cracking his neck slightly and easily holding his weapon with a few twirls with dark-flames sprouting at the tip now at us. "It would seem my newfound form was a success; if I defeat you, I would have to remind myself to thank the doctor my new leader, who is under his command as such." Without warning he then charged right at my direction with dark-like speed.

Thankfully I moved in time as Niki was currently watching the fights this entire time after showing less fear as to know I would protect her, with wide eyes as the rest of them as he easily demolished a random building he crashed into and yet resumed quickly on coming after me.

My mates by my quick yet silent look, to the others who were injured or were hurt badly against my wishes, leaving the area with the two dragons not thinking twice by following them; leaving Auntie, me with Niki still behind my back, Khadgar, and the paladin now. Niki's pet was also being held this entire time when we fought by my Dranai mate, who went without fuss.

I kept getting annoyed as the dragon-man kept chasing me mostly yet didn't go after the others. Of course they took this time to attack or heal everyone; even me as Niki made a random comment to my brief sweat drop it was tingly.

I then handed her to my Auntie as she was going to say something quick yet kept hold of that as I still had to dodge Marazon's attacks. I had enough and began clashing with him now after nearly seven minutes of running, and he in response, quickly clashed as our weapons made a booming-like swirl sound with a few buildings shaking by how powerful the clashes were.

Khadgar and Anduin then joined me as I knocked him back a few feet away from me and hit him on the forehead on where the symbol was, making him be briefly stunned as we slashed, or attacked with spells at his currently stunned form. Within moments however, he shook it off and now began to chase the paladin in rage, and I decided to without knowing by a mixture of my magical core and my Ki-Energy, made a newfound attack I would now recall.

I tossed my weapons into the air; despite their mental protests within my mind, and I jumped quickly into the air with a powerful push to the ground, also leaving indents as I then grabbed them both and spun quickly like a ballerina. I then channeled both energies into my blades as I made a quick slashing motions that was aimed at Marazon as they both glowed; my main weapon red while my other blue, and I yelled loudly to get their attention with Anduin quickly moving from the position and all the slashes I done mixed with a purplish orb of sorts when I made an 'X' formation with my weapons, was sent to him; the dragonoid with painful success onto his now nearly defeated form, and the orb was last as it made an explosion, knocking him back a few yards and into buildings.

I then landed perfectly with my weapons; Arisa and Froststorm, on my sides with my arms backwards, and then I made a swirling motion with them both with me being smug for a brief moment as we all knew after fighting him for a while, he was defeated.

I as well as they were surprised however as he came out of the rubble with darkness being slowly emitted from his body; as if it was blood that was naturally bleeding form wounds to which he has from my attacks as well as theirs, stated with a cough as he summoned a gateway they can make before vanishing with angered revenge posted all over his face at my direction, "This is far from over Child of Harmony; as you have yet to witness our forces fully as such. Farwell fools!"

I then dismissed my weapons as they the group then came back, seeing they were worn-out as well to our surprised; me, Auntie's and the two males that is, were slightly exhausted with them showing they were in a fight once again. Before I could ask my mate, or even Zoe since she was exhausted as well, as she held Niki in her arms in her Kazemon digimon form at this moment with ease, with them all giving me a silent look as if to say, don't ask. Abigail and Helena however, gave me a look of later as they held two young teenagers I was confused over yet understood as they had nearly the same skin tone Marazon had but lighter.

They looked to be both fourteen and fifteen years old yet one of them seemed to be glowing strangely from something I recalled hearing about females; the older one that is. The one that Abigail was holding to which I knew was a year older than the other in Helena's grip was the one I mentioned, and she like the other wore servant clothes. Yet the one in Abigail's grip wore darker colored clothes then the other as they were both grey-colored clothing, they both looked like siblings. The younger one had bronze-colored eyes as well as golden streaks in her hair however as the other had silver colored eyes and bronze streaks in hers. They also appeared to be Asian/American mixed in looks with perfect curves mixed with lithe yet minor-muscled frames. They also wore dark-blue-like iron bangles around their wrists.

Before I could ask them as I sensed they were friendly… somewhat, Khadgar ordered us to leave the area as we would make camp eventually later-on once again before finally heading to our destination.

So currently we have been walking for the past few miles or so with minor chatter and merely feared silence from the two dragoon girls and Niki; as she was still passed out in Zoe's arms since my aunt-yet-not-aunt-in-my-mind, decided to stay in her digimon form for now. I was still curious as to why I still feel this strange pull to Niki, yet let it slide for now also as we neared a clearing to which from Helena was talking quietly along with Abigail to Violet, in which I was suspicious as to why she blushed at random times while they spoke to her.

We all then settled down as we made camp near a small lake this time; knowing from the three Orc females, we would be very close to the site. We ate our fill and decided to do our own thing until it was time to hit the hay of sorts, but I decided to see as Niki went to my minor amusement with Auntie and her pet cat, Blair, to see what she was doing; by now chatting before the others could do so with the two sisters I knew now as they held hands in comfort while they went with us, also knowing they might be prisoners slightly yet not at the same time.

We three sat near the unlit bonfire for tonight as they seemed nervous at my curious gaze, yet they almost fell down together as I then asked them with a tilt to me head; sensing somehow they were only there at the time under orders, not willingly that is, "why do you guys seem different than the others back there earlier?" The younger sibling seemed to be jaw dropped at me for asking that in minor shock, yet she now glared slightly at her sibling as she used a free hand to cover her amused smile at her face; which I held in my own laughter as well.

The younger girl shook her own head and glared at me now with her speaking strangely in a young Australian accent while also crossing her arms to know she was pouting also, "I don't know what ya talking about mate, were just dragons after all." The elder sibling however, was still amused at us both, but half-heartedly as she gave her pouting sister a pointed yet soft look at the same time while also rubbing the girl's left-arm gently in comfort. She spoke more to my accent then her siblings though, with it being half-mature sounding; with her also saying the girl's name aloud to me also, "Vutel, please stop being angry as we both know we are now outcasts from our… ex-master as such. The child is just curious as she may sense our true heritage from our parents." I didn't really sensed that at all, but that got me to wonder what they were now.

Vutel gave her older sibling a look and also revealed her sisters name while she half-complained from seeing my curious look to them now as they also had a conversation, and I merely observed with my two weapons being amused slightly. "Sapheon, you do know we kept our true heritage a secret; even among mortal strangers like her!" I frowned as she gestured to me, in which Sapheon noticed. "Sister, I know as such as to why we must conceal who our father is, but it is important to tell those we may now be traveling with for the foreseeable future as such."

Vutel now gave Sapheon wide eyes in disbelieve now to her, and narrowed her eyes then while crossing her arms under her Mid-C-Cup chest at her sibling with a pointed look, "do you really think it's a wise idea though sister. They may not even know who our Da be at all?" Vutel questioned her at the end, and Sapheon only sighed as she gave me now an apologetic look since Vutel refused to look at me right now with her still pouting. "Please forgive my sibling as she tends to overthink things before truly knowing the true outcome as such."

I heard both Arisa and Trista chuckle by Vutel's betrayed yet still pouty look on her face as she still refused to look at me. Yet I asked a question to make her look to me briefly with her eyes yet she pretended to not look as my question was to Sapheon; my tail showing a question-like mark formation once again to secretly intrigue the two girls as they also recalled my extra limbs to which they are now back into me, with them seemingly to me now to be able to be easily, and without pain that is, to go in and out of my body. "Whose ya dad then?"

Sapheon now sighed to me gently and looked at the others; seeing Zoe, Auntie, and possibly Helena secretly listening in yet she decided to still indulge me her answer, also not seeing Auntie's eyes widen in brief yet pure shock before resuming her speech apparently to both the mage and paladin. "Well as we barely know you at all, child, I feel more-so then my sibling that I can trust you and you're…. group as such to who our father is." Sapheon then touched her chest; to which was at least an average D-Cup with her left-hand as her bangle dangled slightly from the movement as well, with her also giving me a gentle yet firm look now. "He is a chaos dragon-like deity and as such, we were kept as slaves to who you defeated; in which I may be thankful for as my sister really thanks others, form how thick-headed she is." I saw Vutel give her sister a look and minor anger yet also mixed with brief or reluctant agreement without words as she returned to look away from us both, with Sapheon continuing as she finished; revealing her father to me. "He is better known as Discord, a Chaos Entity from a world we never heard about. But from what our mother said before… the event of sorts, he truly loved us; despite us being Half-Infinite and half of his race."

I only nodded as I saw her other free hand touch her belly to make me wonder about something, making them look to me now with a few blinks of a hidden what wordlessly on their faces; also changing the topic as I sensed they were both somehow uncomfortable talking about their parents, "are you sick?" It would seem from my weapons double-face palm to their own heads as I heard same-timed smacks with muttered words, that they knew I never gotten that part of the talk about other female things; besides what I would be mainly going though thanks to what happened to me from Grandpa as well as what I was barely told by others.

"No child, I am not sick at all. In fact I'm expecting." Sapheon seemed to be slightly proud as she still had that hand touching her belly yet at the same time, looked slightly sad. Her sister blinked and did a double-take-like look of her in true shock as she stated firmly now with narrowed eyes while re-crossing her arms firmly as well at her sibling; making Sapheon wince now by the look of slight betrayal Vutel was giving her. "Why didn't you tell me sis? You could have stayed behind in case something-" "I felt I needed to come on that mission our former… slave-owner placed us upon by per agreement, Vutel. Just please drop it for now and we will talk later?"

I saw Vutel only nod reluctantly yet gave her sister a look for later, and I then began asking random questions to the two; seeing them now inwardly amused yet I didn't know it at the time but the same connection of sorts I felt to Niki by them to me. With them secretly with brief looks to each other as my tail wagged by their honest or half-truth questions was one thing on their minds: protection as well as a sibling bond of sorts.

Eventually I began to train to my reluctance as well as their now nervous looks as they were going to be talking to the others while I did so.

"Now Rose," Khadgar began simply to me with gentleness as he knew how old I was officially; since he forgot somehow with thanks to my godmother's words as he began to instruct me on how to do an arcane-like spell of sorts I couldn't tell what, but it seemed easy to do. "Now to do an Arcane Blast, you need to extend your hand slightly like so," Khadgar began showing me as purplish-light-blue energy began to form quickly into his left-palm and then he stated quickly with him also extending it outwards as if to lazily toss it at someone, "and toss it like I am doing but with your power like so." The strange attack quickly left his hand and I blinked a few times in a mixture of being impressed with awe as it dealt damage slightly to a random tree; leaving minor burnt-like marks on it that misted away. Yet the damage was done as some parts of the bark itself were gone also.

I was eager to try it since my tail showed by waving frantically back and forth, as without warning I quickly channeled it into my right-hand as he looked at the energy with wide eyes and I yelped as I was then knocked onto my behind harshly as the energy imploded slightly to make me cough from seeing my own power rushed at a high-speed and into a dozen or so trees; leaving burnt-like hole marks into them before dispersing.

After a few moments with Auntie giving a smug-like look to Anduin for some reason, Khadgar plainly looked at the damage I done and back to me within moments looking impressed yet at the same time, concerned inwardly at the power I displayed yet kept it simple for me while I looked at him in minor worry if I did it right or wrong. "That was unexpected and yet, you may have developed a newer… version of the spell by accident, Rose." He then ruffled my hair to reassure me it was ok by my look, which then changed to annoyance as he also chuckled and began to instruct me to try again, but with less power.

It took me a few tries… ok it took me at least twenty or so tries to get it right, and after that it was all-day learning other spells; besides the Mage-Arts he told me I was doing. We then ate as well as other things as secretly not known to me, and eventually later on when I go to sleep tonight, was impressed at how fast I learned all the abilities a mage can possess with ease. Making him inwardly think to his own self also that maybe I can learn anything with ease; as I have no class at all.

What I didn't realize is that it was thanks to my eyes… from what I inherited by Grandpa I had to guess back then; as I had to see it first before learning it a lot to easily master it.

When he decided I had enough for today, as he was inwardly flabbergasted at how I mastered all the arts he currently knew for his class; an Arcane Mage, with ease, I got approached by both Abigail and Helena. Auntie gave them a firm-like look for some reason to which they blushed, yet they also seemed wary for some reason as well. The others were going over plans I guess for tomorrow I briefly saw, yet I almost protested as they then dragged me to a secluded part of our new campsite.

After a few minutes we eventually, with them still sadly were dragging me, to a small clearing of sorts that had a fallen log with a few wild mushrooms and other things. The trees also had some wild vines growing on some of them, and there was also lavender flowers randomly spouted in the area. All in all, it was slightly lovely to look at.

We then sat down on the log that was somehow big enough to support us. I was in the middle as Helena was on my right while Abigail was on my left. It was silent for a few moments until I asked curiously, seeing them look hesitant slightly at the same time with my tail waving slowly as well. "Why did ya girls drag me out here?"

Abigail seemed to be the first to speak as I didn't see the look Helena gave her as she gently touched my hands with hers, looking wary slightly to add more confusion, and yet I heard once again but this time I felt it was Trista that face palmed to herself with a brief word clueless, from what I heard out of her muttering to me. "Rose… Helena and I, decided to… how do I put this in a way to make you understand little one," she tried speaking to me as well as the same time, now rubbing the back of her neck and looking at my other mate who sighed, and then made me now look to her as I was confused even more by Helena's next choice of words. "What the Dranai is trying to say my mate, is that we are going to start courting you for a while, until you are ready to go further in the relationship; seeing as to your currently inexperienced with romance and all that."

I titled my head to Helena who as well as Abigail seemed inwardly pleased by my response to the both of them; as I also looked at the two before speaking that is, "how do you court me then? Do I have to go to a judge?" I saw them look at me dumbly at that as I then explained briefly to what I meant, "Back when I was with them, I was allowed to watch some TV shows. Some of them had judges on them, and I was only banned by shows that involved magic."

They only nodded yet I saw confusion in their eyes at what I told them, and I then explained as best as I can about what a judge is, getting them intrigued slightly yet they seemed to have somehow figured out that I secretly when they were all gone; as they declared I was mature enough to handle things on my own sometimes; with me being a freak I didn't need a babysitter to watch over me unless I break something of theirs by accident, and it was mostly from my Former Uncle Vernon. I watched some magic shows that were mostly cartoons like My Little Pony™ or any other shows I got interested in.

We then got back onto the topic as they then explained to what courting was to me. Courting was different between the two I noticed to my surprise.

Helena's was to prove herself worthy of being my mate as well as at certain times, to bestow a gift she personally makes until I was ready to move further-along in her relationship with me. She also had to go through the mating trials as such as well, in which she would tell me later on as I got older as I had to be involved in them.

Abigail's though she like Helena, placed a bracelet; a homemade one that was made out of her armor as tradition and also enchanted to know if I was in danger, she would quickly sense it and come straight to where I am, no matter the location. Helena's however was made out of her hide, a single scale that is as she used her draconic mastery to change into the same thing like Abigail's as per her own suggestion to me as my first gifts by them. Abigail also had to dance with me when I get to being ready to take me and hers further like Helena, but her trails were simpler then my dragon mates. But currently she has per tradition even more by her family's honor, to do a quest of sorts with me being present and it had to be a true and pure quest of sorts, but it can't be a simple one however.

"Other than that; what else do I have to do?" I now asked them both as they looked to each other before shrugging, and Abigail suggested before Helena could; yet she gained a minor agreement in her eyes at my Dranai mate, "well, for now we could hold hands, or maybe minor dates of sorts until you choose to go slowly further on to kisses and stuff." They seemed amused as I scrunched-up my face at the kiss part but I nodded slightly in wordless agreement as my tail made them jump by accidently slapping them on their backs; Helena's first before Abigail's, and I hesitated yet slowly placed both my hands into theirs; my right-hand into Helena's left, and Abigail's with my left-hand.

I saw they were both happy I done this and yet relieved somehow as we then headed back to the camp. When we got there, I was surprised to see that the adults and even Zoe was still going over some plans, and I saw she was also bored to my Auntie's amusement on her face as well as Juni.

We then settled for the night as also part of traditions, I had to sleep with my mates; with clothes on of course as I was still young, despite how I look and we then all slept except my godmother and a few others as they were going to be on watch.

I didn't realize however that tomorrow might be a big change in plans on certain people, and a few others as the group Grandpa rescued Momma from, would interfere majorly by doing something to effect the world itself; this past-part of the world to make it separate officially all on its own.

 ** _Normal POV; Shadow Pyramid; within the throne chambers of the Corruption King:_**

Ansemakku scowled to himself as he looked at Kal'zoné, who kept looking away from the leader of this Organization and King of Corruptions since he was getting reprimanded at this very moment by him. His spectral fingers' firmly gripping his throne as it was just him and his two highest Black Knights to which are armored to hide their details entirely. One was armored to that of an eagle of sorts, while the other was armored to that of a unicorn. The eagle one however was purely female by the looks; as both of their armor resembled to the same metallic design as Kal'zoné's is.

" ** _So you lost once again to Aeroza Kal'zoné. As you know I punished you a while ago and yet, I think you may have to be part of another punishment once again, but differently to prove a point: grudge matches are not what I wanted you to do, otherwise all those potential recruits would not be missing from the now destroyed lab I personally funded as such!_** " Kal'zoné winced slightly by his leader's/king's harsh tone at him, while the other two on his sides merely watched this play out as Ansemakku then continued with narrowed, red-spectral eyes as he made Kal'zoné's own widen in feared shock as he was then dragged by Neoshadow's to his new post. " ** _You are to go and be a slave, and no longer part of the Black Knights. That is your punishment yet your owner would be my… personal scientist and to assist him on whatever he is in need. IS that understood?_** " Kal'zoné only nodded before he was dragged that is, away from the ending of his meeting with the Corruption King.

When the doors shut fully, the armored Black Knight in the unicorn-shaped helmet looked to the king and asked him in a deep-toned voice with accented English, and made Ansemakku look to him slightly to listen. "My Lord, did you think that was wise to do so? Kal'zoné was indeed one of us, your Knights. But this punishment seemed so-" " ** _It was just punishment indeed as he had his second chance and blew it,_** " Ansemakku both interrupted as well as began to state to his two of the most trusted Black Knights he himself commands over, " ** _he should of known to not go after my specific orders for so long; to engage my former brother as such._** "

The Black Knight Unicorn merely nodded in minor acceptance at this as the Eagle one decided to speak up, making them both look to her as her accent was British yet seemed not only lovely to hear, but to know whatever she says would be heard no matter what; and it also sounded if certain others on Lost Avalon heard as such, be in shock as to who it was. "Do you still plan on us to test the child eventually My Lord? Because if so, then I cannot do so as per agreement; until she is ready to-" " ** _I know of your agreement with your reaper as well as my own, Eagle, and yet it will be upheld until your moment to shine is right. Your replacement is easy to find as such, as I did go the land of the dead to bring you fully back to life, and also bestow you untold power to which you quickly mastered over the few short years._** "

He paused as Ansemakku then ordered them both now, making them shake their heads as a signal, wordless yes in agreement to him now, dismissing them both as well, " ** _you are to mainly observe as well as retrieve an item for me eventually in the true world that this new alternate one was made from. A contact if you will I was able to reach-out with my dark powers, Eagle._** " He looked to her when he said that, and when he looked to Unicorn, he nodded once again at this to himself, " ** _you however Unicorn, are to test the group slightly as well as proceed on changing the pathway to their supposed portal to what I want done. With my former brother's interference, it needs to be done once again._** "

They then got in front of him and bowed, with Unicorn leaving yet paused as Eagle remained behind to make him raise an eyebrow wordlessly under his helm at her, and she gave him a look from her posture to which he nodded and left, leaving the two in the throne chambers right now.

Ansemakku seemed intrigued at Eagle's presence still in his throne room and wordlessly made a motion with his spectral left-hand to proceed. "C-Can I see her lord? Can I see what Rosalina looks like right now as I haven't seen her since she was a babe; or at least a year old?" The king pondered this for a few moments as it was a simple request and Eagle has been doing her part of his plans with ease, without complaints. " ** _I see why not, Eagle, as you kept your part of the deal intact all this time._** "

Ansemakku then waved his spectral hands with ease to make another viewing orb that showed Rosalina sleeping peacefully, and he tossed it casually to Eagle to surprise her yet seemed to look at the image within the gift her lord now bestowed upon her, with longing mixed with both love yet sadness. " ** _Despite my brother not knowing I brought you back, you will eventually have to encounter your child sometime, my niece._** " Ansemakku stated softly with slight emotion in his spectral voice to her, and she touched the side of her armor that showed an eagle imprint on it to reveal her head fully.

Whoever she was as Eagle, she was a beautiful woman; at the physical age of twenty-one. She had thick, dark red hair that gently yet quickly fell to her armored shoulders and she also has bright green almond-shaped eyes. Apparently, on Lost Avalon that is, her bright green eyes were extremely distinctive, because every person who knew her would always see them in Rosalina's; despite her eyes changed from what Rosalina has now. This was Lily Potter, Rose's true mother.

Lily now gave the specter a brief look of slight acceptance at his words to her, and then asked him softly while also stating to her being shocked at how much she, her child, changed, "I knew from what I heard about my Rose that she changed, but this… is impossible correct my lord?" The Corruption King merely was silent yet understood her plight.

Lily was never told at all as to how her own daughter was as well as her; Rosalina's personal abuse, knowing she, Lily Potter, would ruin the plans set-forth to this Child of Harmony. Yet he decided to once in a few times as part of his old self, indulge the mother as such; as Lily kept to her own word of service unto him as part of her deal to be brought back to life, and eventually freedom when the time was right.

" ** _Things have been set into motion as such Lily. Things I cannot fathom of changing, and yet I don't ever want to at all as you know well your child is of one of them._** " Lily sadly nodded to her master as she then began to give him back the orb, to which he for once truly chuckled at her humble offering to give back his gift to her, and stated to her own shocked face now, " ** _Keep it as you have earned that, my niece._** " Lily nodded as she then touched the symbol and once again she had her head covered completely; hair and all as she left while hiding the gift into her armor.

It was a few moments later on the Corruption King now looked to the sides of the room and then stated firmly yet with a minor respectful tone to the hidden figure in the room, " ** _You may come out now, client, as I didn't expect my niece to reveal her true self at that moment of time._** "

The man in the throne chambers wore a black long-sleeve top that covered his neck and chin, a pair of black gloves, a pair of dark-colored pants, a long green scarf and standard sandals and white stirrups. On his waist, he wears a thick black belt with armor-like metal plates attached to it, and similar plates on his upper arms. He also had blue nail polish on his fingers and toes. He also wears a purple ring, which bears the kanji for "jewel" or "sphere" on his left thumb.

The man bowed slightly in respect and with a smirk under his one-eyed mask he wore a lot by greeting him slightly as well as the same time, making a minor statement, "I was never one to indulge to those that are… family related as such, Corruption King." The stranger then brought out from his pockets, a orb of sorts which he looked briefly at until he tossed it to him, Ansemakku, who easily caught it without any problems from his spectral hands and asked/stated to the man, also revealing his true name at the same time, " ** _So does this orb contain the following spirits my helper I sent you, done so as such from your world? Obito Uchiha._** "

Obito only nodded once before stating to him slightly in hope mixed with bitterness as to whose spirits are within the orb; bodies as well that matched them. "You tend to keep to our agreement as well?" Ansemakku paused and nodded as he waved his spectral hands and a dark-like colored scroll appeared, and Obito grabbed it with ease and was about to open it before he froze and looked to the Corruption King now wary at what the ninja is holding. " ** _Do not open that within my world; but at a site long gone from existence on your world, Uchia, so you may see the dire results to further aid your plans._** "

Obito merely nodded and then asked him curiously as one of the spirits when trapping her, gave him a look of utter betrayal of disturbing her rest, asked curiously with Ansemakku now sending the orb away as a… present of sorts to said specific child that is, "What do you tend to do now Corruption King?" Ansemakku gave him a look that for once made the ninja fear for his life yet was inwardly relived his sudden anger wasn't directed at his prone form by his words now, " ** _continue my plans as your world would be spared… for now as per agreement._** "

The ninja then left as a portal made by the king himself, was then used to do so and when it closed, the specter now frowned to his own self yet also was curious as he conjured another orb to see Rosalina still sleeping. " ** _Rest for now,;as that gift I just sent you, would to see if you can do the impossible, child, and see if I am right. But… soon you will face your test eventually by my own hands, but for now. I will let my Knights test you themselves for my own amusement._** "

Ansemakku then left while chuckling as if the future torment the child will soon face, would be more amusing then not realizing he would eventually aided her on her growing powers.

* * *

Well guys that is chapter eleven, and sorry for the delay on this chapter. I had to think things through as such. So next I will be working on my other stories before I can get back to this one as I also expect you guys to be shocked right? Well there is a reason to all of this in the next chapter.

Now here are some numbers:

 **One:** It is the land that meets between any living world and to the Afterworld. This place is where reapers tend to guide the souls with ease to said world, or bestow upon them options of a new chance on life.

 **Two:** Mentioning of said characters weapon, his personal Keyblade as such

 **Three:** This is mentioning the Z-Fighter's home world as they can easily track their movements at that speed or power.

Now that is all folks till next time for the next upcoming chapter to: Ranamon's Little Girl, peace out **!**


	12. Battles and Corruptions, Don't Mix Well

Author's Announcement:

Finally chapter twelve to this fic folks; now however, as I stated within my other stories of my plans so-far, I will keep the crossovers, for now that is, with the current ones I involved. Yes I know if anyone has managed to read this far, are too soon in chapters but I didn't intended them to be that way at first, but they did. I would also like to state that those that do read up-to this point with this one, and the Lucy and the Sirens (same plan applies), I would like to thank you all for reading them as like I stated (a lot of times by now :P), it has been mostly me writing and thinking-up things on the fly (except Pinkie's Story as I get ideas from co-author).

I would also like to point-out however, seeing that Pinkie Story and Lucy has chapter 12 already, I will possibly be working on another chapter to either Zerina or Morgana Story, and then a chapter for Lucy, and so forth; despite what my profile states currently. I might even decide at the same time if I can't get any ideas atm for this fic, I might work-on Zerina or Morgana in-between; as you guys are not giving me a lot of reviews as such (except fav/following me and the stories), I'm starting to have something that all writers get eventually soon: writer's block to certain stories (like this one as that is why it took a while).

For those that have indeed continued to read this though, I will change slightly in the beginning chapters a minor thing (only in announcements though) to add for those that are reading (once this chapter gets uploaded to the site that is), a warning about the too-soon crossovers yet gently would ask them to simply read-on, as they will miss-out on a lot of things.

Now however is the chapter itself: there will be a lot of things going-on like I plan on the other two; Pinkie and Lucy Stories, so I won't spoil anything for my constant readers to this story and the other two. So do expect some twists and turns, fighting as well. Also do expect more-use of her digital monster (Digimon) team though (as well as surprise slightly), as I realized it was mostly Rose, and not them as in secret, you may be surprised also within this chapter as such.

 **Warnings:** Fighting, Blood Content, Plot Twists, Mostly Normal POV, OC DIGIMON and Fusions introduced, Plot Thickening or Twist at the End, One of my Short Chapters (Sorry).

Now here is some information:

Sample™ = Trademarked issues being used yet do not own series, etc.…

" ** _Digivolution_** " = Digivice info-talking or chatting

 **"Demon"** = Demonic or very powerful voices, summoning weapons or summons with name and speech

 _Thoughts_ / " **Telepathy** " or Duel Spirit talking at same time

" _Spirit / Weapon Voice_ " = the weapon I have been mentioning, as well as sprit talking

(Number) = at end of chapter explained.

Hidden Meanings

 _"Whispers"_ = whisper chat

 **(Flashback begins / end)**

So let's resume…

* * *

 ** _Normal POV; With Rosalina and the others, the next day:_**

As the camp already ate, packed-up, and on their way to their destination at last, the dragons alongside Helena as to her inward surprise, she was made in-charge of them by the older one, Sapheon, and in turn to this Helena simply stated for them to behave and for the expecting dragon to remain out of battles; as to not harm the young one inside her.

Abigail was currently traveling behind the newly-formed dragon-pack, as she was with Rosalina and Sylvanas; the two to her amusement to keep the child's nightmare she had only brief last night yet deeply-pleasant somehow afterwards, out of it from a game of what Rosalina dubbed "I-Spy".

Anduin, Khadgar, and most of the soldiers as well as the three orc girls, were up-front in-case things would once again come to either a planned battle, or a random one with random creatures once again as they were soon to be at the location from what the female orcs stated to them as well.

Juni though was in her fox-form and on top of Abigail's head currently to the Draenei's ire, and the others were like most of the group, riding on either their personal mounts or mounts given to them by the Alliance Capitol.

Though not known to them, they were being followed by a specific someone ordered to as such, and to test the child eventually; with a female merely observing as per her own orders. These were Eagle and Unicorn; well Lily and Unicorn.

"Do you really have to test them Unicorn? I feel that my daughter could handle as to what I say, slightly, but knowing how you work-" "The Master knows as to what he is thy doing, Eagle; you should know that by now. But do not fret, I will plan as you and I have been… allies for some time, to secretly with reason later-on, to see your child and yourself alone at some point." The armored male stated to Lily as he already knew about her since it was him, which by his orders back then, to retrieve her as such from the Realm of Death.

Seeing the truth in his eyes as well as words, Lily inwardly was relieved at this as it has been a too-long of a time and maybe, as she also checked the side-pocket her armor has, her personal gift for her daughter to possibly make-up for the missed birthdays she missed to what occurred back then, might be helpful to her child.

The two then took off into animal-like armored forms: Unicorn well, into a large yet mechanical unicorn-like horse, and Lily or Eagle, into a mechanical-yet-living Golden-Eagle-like model, but with mostly the same coloring as Unicorn's form: metallic-black. The too then took-off to stay hidden until it was time for their interference.

Sylvanas however narrowed her eyes at the direction she might have heard from the small two-man group that has been tracking them for some time, yet decided to keep it to herself as Rosalina to her humor now, stated something for her to look; as it has been her mostly wining this game; due to her past as such. "I-Spy with my eyes something… blue." Rosalina thought before stating it with her words to her godmother. Looking around, she saw that some-parts, with her keen-eyesight that is, the young Khadgar's robes had slight blue on them, and she pointed it out as Rosalina shook her head no to her. After a few tries she was this time stumped and when she asked, she now gave her goddaughter a really look to her answer, "it's you Auntie."

Before they could start another round however, everyone halted as they were there, yet like Rosalina, their eyes briefly widened at the size of the Dark Gate itself, with it somehow activated already yet saw all the Alliance civilians were somehow still alive yet the gate was a darker, more sinister-looking portal then the one Sylvanas herself recalled, yet saw both sides to her surprise were fighting side-by-side currently; as they fought-off against creatures, that unknown to them were The Corruptions, were here.

"It would seem we have a battle to aid this time… TO ARMS! DEFEND THE ALLIANCE!" Anduin stated yet shouted at the end, as mostly everyone but the young and expecting remained behind. Including Rosalina; despite her protests to her godmother and the others that could fight.

"This sucks balls," Rosalina stated to herself; sitting with the others nearby some settable rocks within the woods, yet yelped lightly from Helena back-handing her head lightly at her cursing to herself; with a half-amused look mixed with a stern one as she gently told her mate, "I know you want to aid your family and friends, My Mate, but you need to be taught more-things before you could aid others; you know this correct?"

Now nodding in a mixture of sad understanding and a pout, Rosalina understood as her weapons told her this as well, stated though to make a point across to her, the others secretly getting both amused and entertained as Helena had a really look now on her face at Rose, "but I have been fighting slightly ok, besides, it was random at most times." However seeing the look her dragon-mate gave her, she wilted and sighed while reluctantly agreeing with her, looking away as her mental-mind showed to Helena and the others since Rosalina, pouted slightly like her true age, "I guess you're right. But I still want to help them though Helena."

Seeing her mate may have a point, but she decided to gently state, now coming to Rosalina and gently using her left-hand to rub her right-arm gently; with Helena secretly understanding her mate's views, "Rose, you need to know that you can help others by just being you. But at the time, you need to be trained better in order to fully aid others, alright?" Losing the pout yet sighed while at the same time, in an agreement-like nod to the female dragon, Helena smiled; with the others now currently talking amongst themselves.

After a while of hearing explosions for the past ten minutes of the near two hours of them sitting and being bored, as well as currently safe, Rosalina had enough and got-up and began to leave until they all froze, turning to see an armored man with a unicorn-like helmet and an armored female as well, with an eagle helmet. Though Helena and the girls, alongside Rosalina thought she saw familiarity in the woman's eyes mostly on Rosalina's form.

"Now where do you plan to run off to, Rosalina Potter?" The armored male asked her with said girl stiffening like the rest; somehow figuring as hesitation and small fear was now showing on her face at him knowing her name slightly, gulped yet asked anyways; guarded slightly as well, "what do ya two want that has to do with me?"

Figuring from what the small group saw mostly from the unicorn-helmeted male as he tilt his head slightly to the side in mock-confusion, Rosalina felt, stated to now make the two individual's understand her view-point now, "a lot of things happened to me for a while, so get out what you want to say and state it, I need to go help my family and friends."

She instantly summoned her weapon as he had a key-like weapon of sorts that was the size of a katana; in a reversed-grip as he used both hands to suddenly yet swiftly, attack her, and with her grunting now as to the others surprise; including the armored female, a barrier covered the two to not let them interfere with the area also expanding to make a battle somehow start, "to test you might: Chosen Child, that is what I intend to do!"

Rosalina began to block and dodge a lot of this man's swift-yet-quick attacks against her; her weapon telling her to keep dodging; which she did as her weapon's spirits told her a plan, and also stated to what Rosalina would do.

Unicorn however seeing the child's eyes glaze-over, knew she was speaking to her weapon to his surprise yet kept his assault-up, yet that quickly changed as a bright-glow that everyone had to cover their eyes and saw a slightly powered-up Rosalina looking at him harshly, teleported and whacked him in the gut to truly shock him as he also keeled over, yet was then sent flying within moments by a forceful kick by Rosalina, and into a rock formation nearby the dome.

Though her minor relief changed into panic mixed with uncertainty as a silver-like aura formed around him and he in turn, charged and began; which she couldn't dodge, a lot of sudden yet swift slash-like attacks against Rosalina with Eagle's eyes narrowing at him for this secretly. Unicorn then blasted her with a blue-like energy he quickly had in his free hand at her before resuming on holding his weapon, normally once again as she skidded slightly as well as rolled, on the ground, got up reflexively, and charged at him as her instincts were now fully going-on.

They fought randomly with Rosalina to surprise the two armored individuals, her attacks she had used in the past against him, as they were at it for nearly ten minutes before he stated loudly as she was going to charge at him again, "Enough!"

Rosalina to Helena's and Eagle's outcry; to also surprise the group as well, Rosalina barreled a lot before now laying onto the dirt, and with her also panting hard; glaring at him as he was about to declare her unfit, they all froze as he swiftly turned and blocked an attack meant for them both from the sky. Though what he saw made the two armored allies eyes widened in utter betrayal mixed with shock; him stating firmly aloud a codename to the one who was grinning in secret under his mask at the two now, "what is the meaning of this betrayal, Dragon?!"

The person in the sky had metallic-dragon wings behind his back and mostly resembled like the others, mostly dark-like knight armor with his helm being a dragon with baring fangs; showing his amused yet firm icy-blue glowing eyes in-between them as he also looked at the group below him; his allies included. Yet what he now stated froze the two in utter shock at this, in a deep-yet younger tone of a male voice from Britain, "Why would it be considered betrayal when I was ordered to end both of your lives by the master himself; after finding-out of your secret, sibling-like relationship as it is forbidden?"

Rosalina seeing her chance to escape; also seeing a feud occurring right now between the two males, got slowly up as her weapon vanished and her power also returning into her, and headed over as the dome vanished within moments as it was cracked with a hole, when the energy Dragon shot, went into and through it.

"The Master ordered you to end us? Even after what Eagle and I have done to uphold our bargains, with Ansemakku?" Rose and the group froze at this name as if, it was meant to be forbidden or a curse word of sorts, yet Dragon merely chuckled as he raised his weapon he summoned; which was a large claymore with fel-green runes basically, "Correct fools: NOW DIE!" He swung his weapon that produced a sickly-green light that Rose froze over; as it was like the same light yet different then that night she slightly recalled in her nightmares sometimes, headed for them.

However before the energy-like attack could hit them, to everyone surprise and Dragon's sudden fury, a powerful-looking humanoid appeared out of Rosalina's Digivice; her hand held-up and easily deflected the attack with ease, and also at the same time, looking softly at both Eagle and Rosalina.

She looked to be at least sixteen years old; with her also being at least seven foot evenly in height, but wore goth-like medieval armor that was all dull-grey, with chaos-runes etched within said armor that did little to also conceal her doll-like yet attractive-looking body. She had blood-red, short-bobbed hair that had bronze highlights in it, and had dark-orange dragon-like eyes with her also showing two small fangs from her upper-lip. She also resembled a slightly older-looking in face-wise, Rosalina mixed with Sunset Shimmer's; though her skin tone was also pure-white as snow or mostly a cleaned skeleton slightly, and she also had four sets of wings that were attached to her armor; in blue-like flames that didn't at al burn anything, and had also claw-like gloves with them looking sharp slightly to easily leave slashes into her enemies. She also like the races that had them, a Gatomon for example, the tail-rings but on each wrist and ankle she has in silver coloring, not gold with blue runes briefly glowing on and off.

Rosalina knew she might be a digimon and a powerful one at that, as she stated firmly in a voice like Rosalina's but mature-sounding; while looking at a pissed-off Dragon, "no-one will harm my future master at all while I have anything to say about it." She however sweat dropped as she looked briefly before to Dragon again; the others also doing so by Rose's innocent question, now near the others due to her appearance, "who are you miss?"

The female digimon, stated without looking away, summoning in both hands now, a pair of identical looking broadswords that glowed in both light and dark-like auras at the edges; also runes like her rings as well, "You may call me X-Saranitymon, master. So to my honor allow me to assist you-" a flash and Flare looking annoyed yet now stood side-by-side with the new digimon continued for Rose; with them sensing her minor burst of power made her briefly weak somehow, when fighting the male, "we will assist you Rose."

Eagle or Lily sensing a fight, and to Rose's sudden yelp a she was partially-healed due to this, her dragon group as well as others, teleported secretly to Aeroza's world with a side-note to amuse the Bio-Droids he owns from her Chaos Magic that is, with Dragon stating with him also briefly cracking his neck and glowed a dark-like aura; Eagle now with them both, Rose as well by a sudden need to be by the digimon, and unicorn-armored male, "Well, by all means if you want to die together," his aura grew denser as his weapon began to suddenly spark with blue lighting suddenly, "so be it!"

Dragon then charged at them with that energized weapon he has to rather suddenly; forcing them all to dodge as he left marks deeply into the earth itself as while this happened, they also got jolted to make Rose yelp slightly at this in surprise.

He then reappeared in multi-versions of himself as he did it once again, but quicker to the point mostly all but Unicorn this time, as he took the hits for them all, dodged. Though once that weird attack Dragon done was over and back into the sky with ease, they saw to Rose's and Eagle/Lily's surprise, how singed and damaged Unicorn's armor was yet he still stood as if, it didn't phased him at all.

"Master, fuse me and the Beast," X-Saranitymon now firmly stated to make her trainer nod slightly as she also recalled in her talks with her two weapons while sleeping last night; as somehow, they knew how her digivice fully worked and also explained as easily to her mental-age, as much as they could. "By all means foolish child; let's see to what your so-called fusion does, hmm?" Dragon mocked Rose that Eagle now saw sudden fury at him for, alongside the two creatures she knew was digimon; due to her traveling that is, and then laughed at the group as he began to slowly yet surely charge another attack now.

Now determined as he sent her mate and newly-made friends/sibling in her mind away; not knowing it was Lily, she firmly stated with her body unknowingly glowing a golden-silver-like aura as she done this while stating their names aloud; her body moving as if she was dancing mixed with swimming at the same time before touched the device in her right-hand now, "Flare, X-Saranitymon, Digi-Fuse!"

The two digimon glowed and within moments after they had to cover their eyes at how bright it was, Dragon was stunned with Rose unknowingly now blushing with Eagle looking at the fused digimon now, with a look of really mixed with a small tint of her own at the digimon female's outfit, alongside Unicorn unknowingly to them both.

The fused digimon was exotic looking mixed with some decency due to the outfit she wore; which is a mixture of both a toga of sorts with it also being like a metallic-leather-infused bathing suite of sorts; covering her large chest as it was wrapped around her upper torso, with three other plated straps under that as her lower-half briefly showed. She was decently muscled to seem not powerful yet the aura; a jade-green aura she was giving off, detests that out quickly. She also wore shinobi-sandals alongside leggings for ninja females, and a headband with Flare's symbol on it. She also had nine fox-tails that matched her hair yet her skin coloring was; just like her looks with whisker-like lines on her cheeks, the same face as X-Saranitymon. Her eyes however were a mixture of both hers and Flare's, and she now had two Chakrams that had a ying-yang design in both gold and silver (1). She was also now eight feet tall evenly, with her chest-size being the size of watermelons. She also had rune-like tattoos around her chest, sides, and arms. Now however, she had metallic-like wings that were a fusion of what X-Saranitymon had with Blaze's armored form. On her arms and ankles though, were slimmer-versions of the rings; three on each limb as they glowed both neon-blue to green within the span of every seven seconds.

The newly-christened Digimon now stated her name in the combined voices of both digimon now, eyes mostly narrowed at dragon, "X-MaloSaranitymon!" Rosalina to say, was also gob smacked in which the fused digimon saw, went over while glaring still briefly at the stunned Dragon at her beauty; despite her being now a Mega-like fusion, and closed her tamer's mouth.

Now Rosalina blushed as unknown to the two; which the two digimon secretly were inwardly surprised at afterwards when the fighting is truly over, a surprise in waiting from defusing.

"So this is the supposed creature meant to challenge me? Pathetic worm!" Dragon stating while now laughing, an aura now covering the fused digimon quickly and she now smirked while also stating; now making Rosalina look at her in awe due to her mind-set, and both Eagle and Unicorn to be impressed at the insult to which, Dragon growled at her in anger for, "I wouldn't talk though fool: you are the weak one compared to thy self."

Now getting into a fighting stance, X-MaloSaranitymon then began to channel her powers into her two weapons, now quickly multiplied to hundreds behind her; floating without anything within the air as Dragon began to quickly this time, cast his attack against her. "Thunder-Blast!" "Chakram-Barrage!" The two now stated their attacks at the same time; the tons of weapons behind the fused digimon, quickly went-after Dragon while his attack boomed like thunder itself as it was aimed at not only her due to the size of it; being at least a large school-bus, but mostly at the digimon herself as the attacks collided.

Both blasts hit to divulge the area now into black and grey smoke, and out from the top, the fused digimon now charged right at Dragon; who was surprised yet quickly, blocked her attacks now against him.

A few minutes later of watching her fused digimon attacking, Rosalina had enough as he was able to jab the fused digimon to make Rose's power, unknowingly increase as she was power-up once again into the form, and to the surprise of the two, vanished and reappeared as she began to physically assault in sudden-fury at Dragon.

Now being assaulted from both sides with Lily secretly impressed at how powerful her child is; fully knowing who her father is, Unicorn suddenly took off as he saw something heading for the two; unknown to the three to make Lily shout to him in minor surprise as to what he was doing.

With Rose and the digimon occupied as they fought side-by-side currently, Dragon smirked as he strangely shoved them aside, and took off a few feet or so away from them and before they could ask or see why he did that, they froze once they saw up above them was a violet-energy-ball headlined right for them in a death-like move.

Bracing themselves, they were expected to get hit with untold thoughts within the two's minds, three if you count the fusion digimon, but when they realized it didn't hit them, they were stunned; more-so from Rosalina as Unicorn was now blocking it with struggles, against the energy-ball with Dragon now appearing behind the two, sending them back with Unicorn looking at him with wide eyes as he was then cleaved-through by his claymore to Lily's furious yet shocked yell at Dragon. The energy-ball then consumed them with another metallic-armored male with the same design but with a bear-like Helmet, now showed as he was the one to cast that attack to distract their former comrade.

When the explosion cleared as the wave that was dispersed, sent both girls right into the ground; leaving a minor dent as well, the three females saw Dragon now holding a orb as Unicorn's armor then fell to the ground, then disintegrating into rust; with Eagle/Lily fully knowing what they done to the man she called her brother: they took his Solaris Heart.

The new armored male then stated in a growl yet deep-like voice to Dragon, making said male to look to the new one in turn as they merely floated with ease within the air; glancing at the three females, "do you intend to finish what you started, Dragon?"

"No, but I would bet as they are listening to us Bear, then they should head to the site… the creature you sent, would be devastating as such to this world's altered timeline as it is. I got what I truly came for however," Dragon held-up the orb that contained the entire being in heart-form, Unicorn that is, and the two before Rosalina could blast them, vanished.

"Now isn't the time for revenge slightly, Master, as we need to from what we may have heard alongside yourself, need to get to the others." X-MaloSaranitymon gently stated in understanding to her; more-so the newer digimon's voice overtaking Blaze's briefly.

Nodding with reluctance as Rose's instinct were telling her; despite Trista's agreement with the fused digimon still, to go after and make them pay. Though the female currently with them, their ex-partner to that man that was her Grandpa's, now touched the side-part of her armor and stunned Rosalina as to who this might be; recalling her nightmares and stated one word to her as well as getting a soft-eyed nod back from the woman, "Mommy?"

 ** _Thirty minutes earlier; near the Dark Portal site:_**

Violet, Sylvanas and the others were currently engaged with the Corruptions; alongside the orcs that served under Gul'dan. Gul'dan's daughter alongside them, cleaving with her axe with quick ease, chopping a head off of a Neoshadow-Dusk fused version as it also disintegrated to nothing.

As it turns out, the enemy that came through the changed portal, and came out immensely as if, to try and take-on this entire world.

"Aunt Sylvanas, we need to find a way to stop that portal!" Violet exclaimed with the barrowed weapon she now has been using the last hour and a half; a broadsword as she easily cleaved it with her powers flowing into the weapon, against the same thing Olinda cleaved moments earlier. Nodding in quick yet wordless agreement as she used her powers as a Banshee to go through and deal a lot of damage to a lot of the Corruptions; with Violet and Olinda truly impressed as within moments, she returned while shooting a flying version of a Wyvern/Dragoon Corruption to make it fall on a small group that was corning a retreating pack of Frostwolves; as they were carrying injured.

"Sylvanas!" Khadgar stated loudly over the immense battle as he was nearly-out of mana for once in his life, urgently as he whacked another one of the same Corruptions that the two girls fought; knocking it out in a comic-like daze onto the ground, and the Ex-Banshee Queen looking at him quickly due to her hearing.

He gestured to the portal with the girls and her, as well as most of the forces seeing with widened eyes now as something massive was coming out of it; crushing the smaller Corruptions with ease while doing so. "By the gods…" Sylvanas trailed off in shock as most of the Corruptions now began to vanish while the remaining were currently fighting the foot soldiers and grunts nearby, as a colossal beast of that type of enemy, now came-out of the portal with ease as well; despite its bulky yet agile size.

It seemed to be a fusion of a Outland-Kudo but with tentacles that matched the skin coloring; pitch-black that is, up to six on its back as they flayed all around it to knock both its allies and the forces with ease in air and away from it; heading to them in a small charge. It also had a bladed-tail like a fel-hound with its face as it had no fur, reptile-like that of a croc, and fel-runes on its shoulders, back-legs, and the sides of its hunched back as there was also spikes on the spine.

"Move! It's heading this way!" Sylvanas shouted while channeling her powers into her voice to make herself truly be heard by them; with the forces of both Gul'dan and the Alliance quickly moving as some of them got crushed, as to her relief as well, she was able to make it out of the way in time; away from the rampaging hybrid-beast. Though that didn't stop while it was charging, flames strangely came out of its feet while running; causing explosions to occur from items meant to explode by flames, and making havoc as the forces on both sides tried to clear-out form the mentioned areas.

However seeing a possibly weakness on the middle of its forehead as it then turned around and began to go right at her this time, Sylvanas got one of her arrows within her hands quickly; her weapon ready as she charged it with her power, and fired right at the strange eye-like gem.

To Sylvanas's dismay as she moved to the left slightly, dodged it as it charged into a nearby lake; hearing it screech as if in minor pain, the groups of Alliance and Gul'dan's forces took this time as it was now sluggish in movement, pelt it with projectile attacks and Sylvanas got on-top of the beast's head when it was upwards, and this time was able to finally crack said gem. She then quickly held in her own surprise as she within moments, turn into her banshee-form as luck would have it, the beast began to disintegrate into flames with the flames also, dying into the water. A silver-like heart though, floated-upwards and then vanished as it was near the peak of the sky.

The celebrations were cut short however as another one began to emerge and do the same thing and they kept at it as two more showed-up afterwards with the same tactic.

Now seeing no-more of those hybrids would be coming-out of it, they relaxed for only a few brief moments until they then heard laughter, which with those with keen eye-sight, saw a armored, pitch-black male with a helmet in the shape of a Bear, stated at them as if, they were a mere joke or something else, "You fools think that was what I planned to send to you? Think again, as the true creature finally comes!" He then whistled very loud to make Sylvanas and others with higher-hearing to cover their ears yet they froze as the smoke from the kudo-hybrids began to collide with one another.

The armored male in the sky then tossed a dark-like ball into the smoke as it then also absorbed it all, within moments. Then without warning, the object itself then also pulsed an eerily dark-like aura; since each pulse also caused destruction to the ground; which both side's forces were able to dodge yet those that weren't so lucky, ended up killed.

Sylvanas then heard a familiar screech to shock her as well as Violet as she recalled a creature as such; as it was thought to have been killed during the Legion's secret invasion of Outland; since it was also a secret mission she personally foresaw, as the former Queen of the Forsaken.

The smoke then began to take-shape into what the Legion crated so-long ago: a demonic-fusion of a demon-based drake with a phoenix. It was mostly fel-like flames that were also the wings on its back, with its tail also bladed with a dark-like mist at the end; despite the dagger. It's armor etched in demonic-runes of sorts that glowed a blood-red, with its eyes glowing red as well as it glared at her in familiarity; the Corruption symbol on the monster's forehead. It face was that of a adult dragon but with a beak-like maw as when it roared at them all, it's voice echoed slightly in power, and saw silver-like teeth within the monster's mouth.

However from what Sylvanas recalled to what kind of monster it was, there were a few things off about it, it had shackles on it ankles and there was four of the same tentacles like the kudo-hybrids had on both of it sides, and the same gem was now on its chest-area, but enlarged, and empowered by whatever energy it has now.

"Let's see if you can handle the resurrected-yet-failed monster the Legion itself made long ago in your universe, Windrunner, as I am sure you will get a kick of who it wants most in revenge!" The armored male stated as he firstly gestured at the monster, and then to her as those nearby got ready.

Though while the beast began to charge at them, Sylvanas froze yet was quickly angered by what he stated more-so to his own self, purposely however looking right at her as if, he knew she might be listening, "I wonder if the Chosen Child would benefit on dying to my Death-Ball?" He then vanished as the monster dubbed back then, Makulagar, attacked.

Violet and the group she was with had to dodge quickly with only a few knocked down, by a random tentacle that swung wildly near their location; demolishing some tents and somewhat study buildings in the process as she blasted Makulagar with a fel-infused arcane blast.

Abigail had mixed feelings as she was taming-up with her though; despite her being her mate's sister, she knew she would have to eventually get-along with the demon-sibling. Olinda didn't have a problem as she hacked the tentacle as it neared them both to their surprise, with Garona also joining in by Olinda also casting a draining spell warlocks use at most times, to heal her past injuries.

Sylvanas, as she was on the other side of the monster, kept shooting her banshee-powered arrows at Makulagar with it also roaring at her direction mostly in revengeful-eyes. Khadgar alongside Anduin were with the Ex-Banshee queen, with Anduin looking at Sylvanas in a look as if to say; since the monster mainly focused its attacks on her, "why is this monstrosity attacking mostly you Sylvanas?"

Sylvanas shot another arrow and quickly notching another to start firing while at the same time, stated to make the two human males understand as they also used their power at the gem-location she kept firing at still, "I defeated it before in a joint-mission. So I do expect Makulagar to be truly vengeful as it was killed by yours truly!" As Sylvanas stated the word truly, the three dodged a random tentacle-swipe that was mostly aimed at the Ex-Banshee Queen herself.

Now as it has been nearly ten minutes fighting it, the monster took off into the air suddenly and with widened eyes, Sylvanas saw its mouth open-wide with her seeing fel-like blue flames beginning to quickly form as she also shouted with an empowered voice once again, "take cover, the monster is about to breathe on us!"

When Makulagar was about to breathe, Broly as he was somehow weakened due to the attacks of the former army of Corruptions earlier, now charged and forced the dragon to shut its jaws as it now looked at him in a pathetic way, whacked him as he was then sent to the ground while also at the same time, making a indent.

It was about to get ready to attack until it froze stiff by someone or two specific someone's looking at Makulagar, Rosalina and her still-fused digimon, now showed-up, and from what mostly everyone saw: she was extremely angry; if her glowing eyes at the monster was to say anything to prove this.

Before the monster could take a swipe at her, as Rosalina was now from what Sylvanas, Violet, and the others heard from Abigail as she was there partially yet mostly heard from both Broly and Selene, was in her powered form; she moved her right-arm back and to Khadgar's surprise, she used the same arcane-like move from before, but with a lot more power aimed at Makulagar; with her arm quickly shoving-forwards with a closed fist as a dragon-like image of arcane magic and power quickly came out of it, and swiftly blasted to make the monster roar in sudden yet surprise pain.

Though some of its hide was blasted off, the blood however was a different story as once it touched the ground and not on the bodies of the fallen, smoky-like mists began to form as more Corruptions then took place; glaring mostly at the remaining forces currently there as they then suddenly attacked.

While Sylvanas and the others wanted to question where the others were, they resumed fighting once again as Rose alongside her fused digimon, kept attacking the monster. Sylvanas however for once was careless and when she shot an arrow to a small yet deadly Corruption that resembled a tall-like imp, she was suddenly whacked by a metallic-one that resembled a mixture of a Knight Heartless and a Claymore-Wielding Nobody; with said weapon half the size of the original.

As most of the forces as well as the others were busy, Sylvanas for once in her life felt seeming out of the ordinary as it was reserved back then to Arthas at his time, with that weapon: true fear as she felt her undead life was about to end, especially since they were actually able to wound her truly while they fought a while's time.

It was going to strike her until it froze, and then disintegrated as Lily, or currently right now, Eagle destroyed it with her weapon she was wielding. Lily's weapon was once her former wand yet changed and modified with other materials to make a fusion of a Sai and a katana. The Sai part being in the middle of the blade; sticking out as the true blade can glow and easily cut through bedrock or any-type of metal. The metal if you could get a glimpse, had pieces of her old wand fused into it, and was also etched with runes that made it only she or to whoever she passes this weapon to, would be able to modify it and will change to whoever wielded it.

Now helping the Ex-Banshee Queen up, Sylvanas was suspicious and yet curious as to whom this female was, yet before they got a chance to do anything or speak, they were now barraged with a small group of the imp-like Corruptions. Side-to-side now, the two females quickly began to assault the enemy.

Rosalina alongside the fused digimon however, kept assaulting with random attacks they could think-up; due to how little training Rose still has as the two digimon though, had more-so training then her.

After a while the dragon roared in agony as it was able to slightly dodge most of the hits, but due to what Rose done to the side of the beast, fell onto the ground as somehow, one of her attacks was able to singe the right-wing Makulagar had. It now slowly got-up on its hind-legs; the tentacles now flailing widely to cause destruction around the monster's current location.

Seeing an opportunity, everyone began to hack and slash, blast with magic, shoot, and anything to deal a lot of damage as it was currently stunned for a few moments before shaking its head, and then began to attack those that are heavily in defense, to taunt and keep said monster from attacking anyone else; yet it still kept targeting from the spikes; to mostly everyone's brief surprise, quick-yet normal-paced bolts of lightning that when hit, would stun others for a few moments before they resumed to attack; also dealing partially-amounts of damage that healers from the Alliance, saw to it quickly.

Gul'dan however was also concerned as his master told him to deal with the beast as he could tell the child, Rosalina that is, may soon go all-out by instinct if something were to happen to either the elf he knew, or those he saw from his own eyesight, linked to her by soul. Though earlier, he was thanking mostly himself to smartly send the lives he was going to use for the portal originally, as well as the two guards and the three interesting family members, to a safer location nearby.

He was right as several minutes later as Rosalina was now nearly depleted her reserves; she froze in shock as her mate, Abigail, was then whacked harshly as she was near her; the monster purposely doing so to get even by the child it thought, from the damaged side in revenge, with the bladed tail it has that was laced with something Rosalina couldn't understand yet stopped her assault on the drake as she now quickly went over to Abigail's form.

Sylvanas and the others; which included a somewhat shocked Violet and wary Gul'dan now, saw Rosalina within moments, comforted her mate; Abigail, while also touching her mate's face. Abigail winced however as she felt-off right now as if, something wrong was flowing into her system and wanted to… no, force her to go to sleep; yet she tried to fight the urge as she saw Rosalina looking at her in mixed fear and horror.

Though it was useless as her voice wasn't working at the moment; due to how hard of a hit the tail was while also leaving her partially breathless, now closed her eyes as Rosalina began to shake her now, worry still on her face; not seeing her power showing to concern the others slightly over; Broly especially, "wake up Aby, wake up please! You're ok right? Please wake up!"

Not noticing that Abigail was deep-sleeping now due to how her armor made it so no-one but her could detect she was sleeping, Rosalina had her head lowered. Sylvanas as seeing Makulagar was now fully distracted away from her, went to go comfort her godchild but froze mid-step as a now darker aura; nearly pitch-black, began to overtake the original with Rosalina slowly looking at the dragon-hybrid in utter hate now on her features as her eyes went pure-white in rage.

Everyone, even the monster froze at the tremendous power now being felt by the child as she yelled more-so to herself since unknown to even them, she thought currently, her mate died. Thankfully she only blown-away her deep-sleeping mate, her power now fully consumed her to now make Sylvanas and the others to be chilled slightly by the yelling that then changed into insane-like laughter. Then the aura got even darker as her outfit then changed to resemble a female version of what Vanitas wore in Kingdom Heart: Birth by Sleep™, but with mostly dark-silver and jade-green colors with blood-red instead, the helmet not on her head also as her hair was now pure-silver.

Slowly standing now, she tilted her head as she then gave the monster a sinister yet creepy smile; sort of like the Creepypasta-Pinkie Pie Smile™ at it, vanished and without words, began attacking the monster with everything she has. Dark-energy that even the group of both Humans, Orcs, and those that Rose knew kept not only away, but felt slightly as it felt… dark, sorrowful and angered with each blast to the now-agonizingly painful monster as it also began to run... or try to.

It didn't make it however as it then was sent into the air, by a still insanely-laughing Rose with tears flowing through her eyes currently as she vanished, and punched truly hard to make the monster fly; despite it having wings, to a mountain nearby as it made an indent with debris falling onto Makulagar with it roaring in defeat.

Everyone tensed however as she looked at them all blankly as if, she doesn't realize who they were and then laughed while crying still. Though she was suddenly blasted by someone behind her to make her sharply turn in a growl-like sound from Rose's throat and they all saw it was the armored bear-helmed male once again; in the air as he stated as if, he was impressed to the child, "it takes a lot of power to unleash your true darker-half to use… but I feel you may be too dangerous. So despite what my master states, I may have to end you child." At the end that chilled Broly and her family/godparent as he charged a dark-like violet orb of sorts into his right-hand that within moments, grew several-times larger and casually sent it right at Rosalina.

Broly seeing his child was in trouble; despite seeing her like this currently, blocked the attack and also held it back, with Rose's look now looking at him in astonishment. It was from what both Violet and Sylvanas, and those that went with her knew; the child looked to be in utter shock at her being saved by the man.

Broly then powered-up briefly to the last of his reserves as he knew he was somehow currently weak, as the ones he faced; the small army of Corruptions that is, were laced with something as he was splashed by dark-purple ooze; which was on his clothing slightly. But he glanced as his daughter suddenly held her head as if, in pain while softly laughing to her own self now as well, mixed with pain at this.

"So the father truly defends the child, unlike the times my Master knew of your… chaotic half as such, Broly son of Paragus; Descendants of both Akuna and Shalanar." Bear; as everyone decided to call him stated to Broly, with Broly also looking at him with a raised eyebrow at the two names in question yet still held the massive energy-ball and with enough effort, sent it right back to a suddenly wide-eyed Bear as he then however chuckled and sent it behind him with ease as to their horror once it was far-enough into the sky, it exploded with them all realizing if that hit the ground, they would of all been wiped-off the current location, as well as the location itself.

The bear-helmed man then snapped his fingers somehow as a dark-like portal showed near him, and stated aloud on purpose they guessed; making both Broly and Rose stiffen at this, "it would seem the Master was right: you child, are not ready for your destiny. But do not take my words, as you will be tested by him until it is time to face the Corruptions. Make no mistake on that, Chosen Child." Bear then left with the portal quickly closing; in the distance within mountain though, a massive silver-like heart showed and then vanished.

Broly depowered himself and quickly went to his child as she then quickly laid on her side in pain; her hands still to her head as her hair and eyes kept going back and forth; back to her original looks and to the new one.

Seeing the fight was now over, the groups began to do their own thing and reluctantly Khadgar and Gul'dan had no choice but to team-up like Sargeras decided in telepathy to Gul'dan, with Sylvanas and Violet now near Rosalina as she whimpered to herself now in pain; trying to hold-back the screams she wanted to let out.

"What is wrong with my child Sylvanas?" He asked as Zoe in her human form; holding her arm in pain yet thankfully it wasn't broken, but scrapped looked worried just like the others as the Ex-Banshee Queen now touched her godchild's hair and face with her eyes narrowed, sensing something within her trying to get-out yet she was holding it back she figured.

"Starlight seems to be keeping or trying to, something back; but it is also hurting her on doing so," Sylvanas after examining the still-in-pain Rosalina as Broly then also easily picked-up his child without any effort, and headed over to like Sylvanas guessed, who might be able to aid her. The fused digimon then changed back into Blaze and X-Saranitymon, though the small group now; as Sylvanas went with Broly alongside Violet, who decided to maybe ease her siblings secret worry, carried Abigail easily with her to the two adults, saw a new child who gazed at the two other digimon with a cute-tilt to her head.

The child looked like an average little girl around six or seven, with red-ginger hair that only went-to her neckline, with her eyes also like Flare's mostly, but hazel-colored. She wore a necklace around her neck though that resembled the symbol that was on MaloSananitymon's shoulders in a silver-like metal. She even resembled in face, Sananitymon as if, a younger version of her. Though despite this as she wore a dark-green flower-skirt with blue-runes on it and kid-shorts as well as sandals, with dull-grey socks, she had pointed-ears with two fox-tails that matched her hair color behind her; mostly connected to her tailbone.

The child with her head still titled, stated curiously to them both to make them, the two digimon, faint; to the amusement of the others in partial shock at this, "Mommies?"

Meanwhile within a tent now with Lily in-tow as she still also had her eagle-armor fully-on still, Khadgar despite his judgement decided to let Gul'dan to aid him as they truly checked with small waves of a non-pain spell to the child; minor relief on her features as to what is currently going on with Rosalina.

Broly, Sylvanas, and Violet though were outside of said tent, listening in as they were currently worried like Anduin was once he arrived and was also told to stay-out of the tent they were using.

Broly crunched-up a rock easily as when they wiped that purple-gunk off him, his strength to his surprise, was back to its originality, and stated to get the looks from the others; as it has been nearly two hours now that Khadgar and Gul'dan was inside the tent; also knowing the condition of what occurred with Juni, Helena, and the others by Eagle currently at this point, with Abigail also up and about, yet still weak currently due to whatever is in her system has yet to be out of her. "When will they come-out and tell us something?"

Feeling someone touching his side in understanding, he saw Sylvanas with Eagle; with soft eyes that were with mixed-feelings as she overheard to her own surprise that Selene was a digimon based-off her own blood, yet is also a mate to Broly? That one confused the female slightly as well yet Lily also listened like the others, to Sylvanas's words now. "Patients is rewarding slightly Saiyan, so you may like us, have to wait-it-out until one of them tells us it is ok."

Grunting at her words, he now sat on a stone-rock near the tent with him deeply thinking to himself like Eagle was doing while also sitting like the others now, in skin-made, foldable chairs as to unlike him, how to reveal herself as she wanted to do so fully once again in front of this group. But her choice, Lily decided was for the best to not do so now, until Rosalina is awake or healed from whatever occurred a while ago. Maybe if something else occurred, then she will do it earlier then she hoped in unexpectancy.

It would seem the wait wouldn't be long as Khadgar then came-out of the tent, with minor sweat running down his face; with him also grabbing a spare tissue he had and also wiping his forehead.

"Well?" Broly stated in a single question-based word in inpatients to the mage; seeing the others gave him mixed looks of both understanding and minor-ire at how irritating slightly the adult saiyan was; despite it was Rosalina, they figured he would be patient enough to simply wait like they were as they were also concerned for her health as well.

"It would seem that somehow Rosalina brought-up strange traces of darkness within her somehow, and neither of us could figure-out as to why that is but you may be surprised by the unexpected outcome since I will let mostly her father, and Sylvanas inside." Khadgar explained/stated uneasily at the end, which made them all wonder as to why this was, yet the two mentioned adults then followed him into the tent and were shocked.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Broly now firmly stated at to what he was seeing, with Sylvanas merely looking at this in minor surprise yet figured from what past experiences she had while alive, well, she might have guessed this might happen as Potters: are unexpected; no matter what gender or race they are as they from what she guessed, were cursed with what James always cursed back then, his Potter-Luck.

There was now two Rosalina's; one of which was her odd form she turned into, with both girls lying on two separate cots, and were both slightly identical-girls sleeping near each other.

"It occurred once we touched Rosalina's scar on her forehead; by accident as both of you could tell-" "The newer child has no scar yet instead, she has a gem." Gul'dan stated easily with a smirk at the mage that the Orc-Lock was given a really or you-undermined-me look. Indeed the newer version of Rosalina had a dark-green gem in the shape of a pentagon, on the middle of her forehead.

"So this occurred when you touched Starlight's scar?" Sylvanas asked in confirmation as she might have figured as to what might have happened, especially she could somehow sense they are the same yet different slightly. With the two nodding to her as they all sat near the deep-sleeping girls, they at least saw Rosalina was feeling better with the other girl, the same. "Yes. In fact I think whatever occurred, I sense another presence still within Rosalina, while this was formed from whatever was within the scar somehow, still; an unknown energy I hate to admit even I am unaware of as it resembles to that of The Void slightly." Khadgar admitted to make the Ex-Banshee Queen freeze at this.

 _The Void was involved somehow? I hope it wasn't during that time so-long ago with James as we back then, had to get him out of The Void._ Sylvanas thought briefly in hidden worry, concern, and half-knowing all in one to herself as she listened while also holding to her minor surprise; as she was unknowingly doing this, both the children's hands since both girls were head-by-head when on the cots.

They then explained things to Broly some of the enemies, like The Void; which Sargeras fully knew as such while also listening through Gul'dan's ears with the Dark-Titan of this timeline figuring this past-timeline to what he ahs heard, has been altered a lot so he may have a counter-part somewhere in the original version of the world the others came from; smirking at the idea he took-off while still listening-in through Gul'dan's ears.

Eventually as seeing it was now late, and Gul'dan to his surprise was told by his master to call-off the invasion and instead, find alternate means to send his army here as this timeline he called it, was now altered too-much to be important and instead, maybe be allied in this world slightly.

Though mostly everyone were given a tent with Broly deciding to stay near both his kids; he stated firmly to the mage and lock as well as to secretly surprise them both yet with Sylvanas, not so much. Including her secretly knowing James must have done that ritual to blood-adopt Rosalina as a True Potter... if her luck has anything to do with it. "I will be staying, no exceptions as I am the current parent around to do so."

Sylvanas currently was now all alone; knocking-back arrows into a target dummy nearby with her letting-out her frustrations on being reminded of her past briefly, from Rose's current condition that she seems to be not waking from, as of yet.

"So I take it you are thy Godmother to thy Water-Spirit's child?" A knight-like voice stated to make Sylvanas pause, and turned to see that creature, Mercurymon if she recalled; who gave her a half-smile somehow on his mirrored face at her, while also leaning on a post-pole nearby. Eagle to her surprise was also next to him with from what she figured as well as from the armored female's posture, was half-tensed mixed with being nervous for some reason.

"You are correct Mirrored-One; though I do wonder as such: why are you suddenly interested in myself; both of you?" Sylvanas now stated in minor suspicion as she began to take care-of her bow and also start picking-up her non-powered arrows around the target and ground.

Eagle simply stood there while looking away briefly to make the Ex-Banshee Queen raise a mere eyebrow at her briefly yet looked to the digimon she figured from Selene's talks awhile back; before getting Rosalina from Deathwing, "I was just thy curious of you, Specter, as I can easily tell you care for Rosalina as much as my former digimon ally does. However," he gestured with a thumb while also crossing his arms to Eagle, not seeing a look given to him as he smirked while also stating something to make Sylvanas now look at Eagle for, "she stated you may intrigue my boredom as she speaks to you as well."

Sylvanas now deadpanned at the digimon who chuckled briefly to himself as he was now the observer, with Eagle going to Sylvanas as Lily in secret also, decided to tell her firstly before revealing herself fully to the others; despite being found-out to what Mercurymon stated: out of boredom, to stick around and watch the show slightly.

"So speak female; as I have no time to delay as soon I will go on patrol to clear my mind even more." Sylvanas stated firmly to Lily, making her inwardly jump as she now realized her friend from not seeing her after sometime, may have changed yet is still her from what she sensed. Though Lily decided quickly while a brief second pausing, then doing so; decided actions speak louder than words and revealed herself to truly shock Sylvanas at who she was actually seeing after so-long; from fully knowing from what Selene and the others stated, she; Lily, was dead.

"How can this be possible?" Sylvanas finally asked Lily after nearly several minutes of simply standing there in shock; ignoring the amused chuckles of Mercurymon as yes to him, this was indeed entertaining.

Lily gestured to the nearby rocks and with minor hesitation yet half-shock now in Sylvanas's orbs, they sat while also ignoring the digimon who merely observed them both. "I was indeed dead; dead as a doornail if you were told as such, Raven," Lily began with Sylvanas's old nickname she personally gave her one of few best-friends she had back then, and this caused a small-smile to appear on her face yet Lily then gave her a sudden firm-look mixed with minor-anger and sadness as the same with Sylvanas with her also understanding her plight. "I was eventually saved from the Realm of Darkness, Raven, and to my surprise I was saved not by my uncle as I expected, but by my… other uncle; which forbade me to not go after Rosalina."

Seeing the look Sylvanas was giving her now, Lily sighed and explained her past to which inwardly Sylvanas was furious as to what horrors Lily might have done to get red on her soul, but understood as it was to her agreement she made; which was null now to what she figured her and her companion she befriended; that was like an older brother of sorts, were betrayed.

After nearly or close-to an hour, Sylvanas seeing Lily was done speaking about herself as to what she did and done, now stated as she also revealed as to what Dragon stated about her former uncle or master, "but that doesn't explain as to why after the years you loyally or slightly served him, Red, why he decided now of all times to betray your both."

Even Mercurymon nodded wordlessly to them unknowingly in minor agreement on that.

Lily sighed despite her hearing her one of few best-friends calling her nickname by old means, yet gave her a uncertain look back at her while stating; looking upwards as currently it was a clear sky tonight. "Me neither Sylvanas… In fact I was hoping I would be able to; from his agreement to me, to return back to my world but…" Sensing sudden sadness from her friend, she stated a simple word to make Lily look to her now, "But?" "If it held, I would be able to return with ease, back to Lost Avalon without the world kicking me... or keeping me out."

Sylvanas's eyes now narrowed with a look again that made Lily sigh also, and began to explain once again why this was; surprising that when Lily died, met with Death. Death stated if a deal was made by another not from this world, with power to slightly rival or half-rival of her, yes her own, then she may be able to return when alive, back to Lost Avalon.

"So no matter if your alive, you would have to-" "to make a deal with someone else in order to return fully back home." Lily finished as well as interrupted her friend with a sigh once more, Sylvanas understanding; despite being only miffed slightly also as Lily interrupted her.

"So you had an excuse to leave Rosalina as you were… branded by your corrupt uncle?" Sylvanas now hesitantly asked as Lily also sighed yet was inwardly thankful that the mark she quickly checked as well as felt, was now fully-out of its power yet now also left as a tattooed reminder; showed Rosalina's godmother taking off with Lily's permission, her metallic-glove on her left-hand.

The tattoo had mostly black-ink as if, drawn by the night with it being in a strange symbol of sorts. The symbol was in the shape of a pentagon, with a circle within it. In that was an upside-down star that had small yet can detect clearly-seen runes, inside of the star.

Lily then placed it back on as she also winced as the armor secretly; like those that serves under him, was enchanted to be soul-bound to the wearer. For you see everyone, all those that serve under the Corrupted King, was forcibly placed into armor designed for the very person itself for him/her needs and powers. So it terms to that, it was then locked back into place due to the one of many enchantments the entire set has.

Seeing that they he was possibly done with information gathering; mostly on Lily's, Mercurymon decided to leave the two alone as when he did, Sylvanas unknown to his ire at not hearing it, told her portion of her past to Lily.

As it has been nearly an hour afterwards, as well as seeing it was late, the two decided as their small group besides both Broly and Zoe, were now in their tents; either relaxing or sleeping, froze as one of Gul'dan's female servants came with Lily having her armor fully-on now, stated with a small bow in respect; secretly surprising the two, "if you both would come with me, both children are now awake."

With decent yet quick speed at this; not to cause any rouse from mostly everyone here, they both came into the tent as they saw to amuse the two females in secret, Rosalina staring blankly at the other girl who slightly looks like her, which the other girl merely smirked in response yet they could tell easily she was somewhat surprised as if they were both told something they either didn't want to hear, or already accepted yet still delayed.

The two noticed them however; despite Broly still in the room alongside both Gul'dan and Khadgar, yet they froze by what Rosalina now beamed at Eagle or Lily at by also stating her title; unknowingly making things awkward currently in the room with the look-alike holding her laughter in. "Mommy, I'm glad you here still."

Broly looking at the armored female like the others, heard Lily sigh and merely stated more-so to her own self then to any of them; Sylvanas also giving her an understanding look in secret, and Lily now getting ready to deactivate her helm, "I was going to try and do this when everyone was present… but I guess I have no choice now thanks to Starlight here." Lily then touched the armor-piece, and Broly stood shock-stilled and only muttered a single word, a name he thought he wouldn't say due to it also being a nickname he came-up with Lily during her time alive, "Bambi?"

Lily sadly nodded to them all with a hesitant smile also on her features; Rosalina secretly blushing due to ousting her biological mother with the other-version of herself now simply observing, with that smirk on her face.

"Yes Blondie, it's me." Lily now stated unsurely yet with half-ease also at the situation she was in to her mate, using her nickname she dubbed him with to make her half-amused now as he in turn, groaned with him face-palming while also stating to make the two children and mostly everyone to chuckle now as well, "why did you ever came-up with that nickname again?"

Now slightly happier, Lily went up to Broly and quickly hugged him; secretly surprising the male as he gave Sylvanas a look from what he saw moments earlier, she knew before him and she in turn, merely mouthed later to which he nodded as he currently soothed his first mate/wife.

Though the situation within a few minutes now changed to the other girl that looks partially like Rosalina, stated with a thumb to make a hey-look from Rosalina at the end of her words; her accent surprisingly American yet still was in Rosalina's voice, "now that's all and good: can you guys explain to… mother why were twins in the first place from Bird-Guy and Red-Eyes? Since I don't want to have a repeated performance?"

The look-alike wilted by the firm look the two males; Gul'dan and Khadgar gave her yet Khadgar stated to make Lily and her surprised while also secretly stunning Lily as well, by the information of what her child originally was in his terms; which she quickly figured it out from the original-name from Lost Avalon. "Your… newer child has a point as she was a by-product of the darkness, or what remained in it with Rosalina herself. Though this child also has from what Rose's grandfather mentioned from the child herself, A Mixed Heart (2). Though the remains of whatever darkness that was banished from the location it came from, was what made this slightly possibly; the gem-like scar on Rose's head."

The term confused them all as during her school-time at Hogwarts; Lily herself studied a lot despite her being in the House of Lions, this subjected word she stated aloud to make Broly confused yet Sylvanas now giving her a wide eyed-look of shock at, "My daughter was a Horocrox?!"

Seeing their confusion slightly, Lily explained; despite not wanting her child to know as those currently within the room, now realized with horror that when she was killed yet became as to what she is, a former minion of sorts to her corrupt uncle, now realized that Rosalina was a former host, officially from the reading they performed as Aeroza's involvement only delayed the soul-shard somehow; not fully gotten rid of it like he thought he did.

After Lily explained, they all turned to Rosalina with understanding in the orbs of not only her, but Broly, Sylvanas and Zoe due to her finding out she was abused and other things; not seeing glazed eyes as if, the other girl was relieving Rosalina's experience slightly before they went back to normal; with Rosalina also looking away while she stated her words hesitantly, "does that make me b-bad then, having him inside me… like Uncle Vernon said I was?"

Lily's eyes softened as she was still being held by her husband/mate, and without words, he let her go so she can comfort Rose. Though to their surprise, the other child joined-in on the hug-fest, reluctantly that is as she had her head turned while doing this. Seeing that this might be a family-moment however, Sylvanas motioned with her head, with a neutral look; despite her eyes secretly soft at this to the others, and taking the hint, left Broly alone with the three females currently or in terms, one adult and two young in mind-heart-soul yet not body, hermaphrodites.

After some time, the three let-go while the look-alike simply had her head turned away from the soft gaze at her form; mostly Lily, as Rosalina went to her father as the two now watched silently, with Lily making the look-alike jump slightly by the gloved-hand to her left-shoulder which also made her quickly look to her in a wordless question of sorts.

Broly though was conflicted now: he loves Selene but his wife he first loved as well as mated, was now alive once again as well as in plain-sight of the half-powerful Saiyan. Yet he knew he couldn't choose, and hopefully Selene won't be angry with him by his firm choice, especially it was mostly for their children's sake. Though later-on he will be the one shocked by theirs.

The look-alike on the other-hand, was now wide eyed with Rosalina now looking at her original and birth-mother, in both happiness and small hope that quickly grew as also, that strange feeling from Violet and Denise now showed with this newer girl; her actual twin she feels by power, that is. "Despite how you were… born, I think you're our daughter as well… Crystal Hannah Evans."

The look-alike, Crystal, looked hesitant now yet simply sighed into the firm yet gentle hug Lily gave her newest child; despite the odd way she was indeed made by whatever the two males done earlier in order to prevent Rosalina; unknown to anyone, to almost die over.

Crystal though within moments, gave her elder-sibling a look with Rosalina merely beaming at her in response while stating, tilting her head cutely while doing so, "so it looks like you're my sister anyways Crystal. Welcome to the family." Crystal blushed though as she turned her head away at Rose's words while also getting a chuckle or two out of both adults at this.

Violet then came into the tent, as she saw it was ok from using her spell to spy at most times to know it was, and saw to shock her by seeing a double-like version of her sister, to make them look at her in surprise alongside Lily; which Violet froze-over as she realized that Eagle was her supposed mother she was meant to be born from and without words, she too joined the hug-fest to also cause Crystal to blush for a few moments yet that changed to disgust yet acceptance from what Rosalina stated with ease as if, she figured from what she saw on Crystal's face, thought their sibling was attractive, "Crystal, this is Violet; our sister."

Now looking away by the confused look as Violet muttered to herself the same title-like word to herself in confusion, yet Broly carefully explained to Violet that she was Rosalina's and hers mother, as well as Denise's; secretly shocking Lily that she has four daughters in comparison to this… Selene. Though she did see love in his eyes as he also mentioned her from their hour-long discussion to what she has missed so-far currently.

Eventually time passed now as Lily hung-out with her currently three daughters with Crystal they all guessed; having a shy yet arrogant-slightly kind-of personality, yet she was quick to anger at certain subjects as if, she lived from them; secretly wondering why she reacted slightly as one Orc male stated a certain word, and he was quickly kicked in the balls, and then was punched by a single-shot, into a random tent or two.

Rosalina and the other girls now, trained slightly for three days until something odd occurred by a temporary truce as Gul'dan found alternate means by Lily herself, to fuel the portal to let the Orc Race to enter; which secretly stunned Saragas once he heard it and passed-it-on to his alternate in the true-version of from time-based world… let's say it was funny and leave it at that as he kept banging his head on a stone-slab-like desk. The substitute was a strange gem that Lily kept on her person, a golden-stone of sorts that she earned by a world she was told to not reveal unless they end-up as such, in the very world itself.

Now to the current timeline right now as Lily and the others were once again training, with Rosalina this time having both weapons out, now blocking Violet's and Crystal's double-assault. "Good form girls; keep it up." Lily encouraged her three daughters with Broly leaning on the tent-stand nearby as he wordlessly watched his three children spare.

Rosalina was about to use a lesser-powered version of that one blast at her sisters until they all froze; everyone did as a portal came, and Aeroza finally came-out of said time-way with relief while stating finally to himself.

He froze as he saw Lily, who in turn sheepishly now waved a hesitant greeting to him while stating two words also like that, "Hey… dad." Lily jumped as she was quickly hugged by him; now sweat dropping while now playfully glaring at Broly who chuckled by the immortal-man's reactions. The girls; mostly Crystal as she cutely tilted her head yet was suckered-punched by Rose who now saw what was happening, and then gave a sheepish look of apology while Crystal half-glared at her sibling while rubbing her sore cheek; Violet holding-back her humor by placing a hand to her mouth; watched as the adults spoke with their grandfather narrowing his eyes as to what their one of two moms stated quietly to him.

Seeing the children looking at them, he stated firmly to his daughter to receive a quick nod at this as Broly from his gesture or a message from his mind to the male, went to get the others, "we will talk later Lily-Drop. I was hoping for Rosalina to be trained by myself as per tradition… but from what I am seeing, it is going better then I hope; I see."

Nodding as the girls now got around seeing their training-time is officially done for now, Lily was about to state something until a blur came out of the portal that was still up, and Rosalina was now hugged quickly to also make Rose stunned yet quickly happy as she saw that it was Selene who came-out of the portal. Lily then gave her father a look to which he now placed his hand behind his head, and stated as if it was fate slightly or something else, "she wanted to greet her daughter as much as you did; especially this is the girl who is slightly younger yet considered your twin/mate-bonded my dear child."

"So… from what I recalled she was fully-human, but now…" Lily trailed off purposely to be filled in as she saw Selene's new tail that made Rosalina declare she is like her now; getting a blush from Selene as Lily decided to let the other-mother, bond with her daughters with her also secretly amused now as she heard and now started to get-to-know Crystal.

"She was a prisoner Lily, experimented on, and freed alongside others from worlds that are either captured or worse." Aeroza gently told his child, getting a single nod of understanding with a brief look of sadness.

Thirty-minutes later, as mostly those that Rosalina befriended and surprisingly Gul'dan wanted to go-with his daughter; leaving Durotan in charge of the Horde to surprise the Orc further. As they went into the vortex, Aeroza stated lastly to Selene, Lily, and Rosalina as they were the last to enter with gentle-ease as he saw the look on Rose's face about leaving, "don't worry my grandchild: I was told by the Bronze Dragonflight that everything would be alright now, and you may be able to visit anytime you wish."

Beaming as she hugged her grandfather at this, she quickly left into the vortex he made, earning a chuckle from the man himself as he saw the two looks by his daughters now; as they got along swimmingly and also made Broly faint as they decided to share the man they love with all their heart as well, as it all recently occurred an hour ago.

"What, it's true she: could come as well as to any time-given world the Dragonflight stated that won't affect their time-ways." Aeroza stated to make the girls sweat drop as he defended himself briefly before the three left into the gateway; not seeing a strange black-orb of sorts following them as on the other side, was the Ansemakku in hidden anger, seeing that his plan failed on tricking his niece; from his throne we all now turn to; alone as well.

Before the specter can rant, he heard someone coming and hid the orb, and saw it was Dragon's replacement... or former replacement, Viper as she wore a snake-like mask and was made from one of the experiments of that Anko person; from the dark-mark on the girl's neck to make him confused as to why she was happy about it being removed. The reason he knew of this, was that he held a meeting to which he was impressed by her will of not being afraid of him; like the few other prisoners he met-with, in secret.

Despite looking like a pale-skinned version of Anko, she had bronze-like hair with red-violet mixed eyes that were snake-like, and wore gothic-clothing mix with some plated-like leather armor; like the gear's material, on her shoulders, kneecaps, and elbows. Unlike Anko though; due to whatever the former person who designed the mark, she had snake-like qualities, hence her codename.

Now bowing-down in respectful greeting, Ansemakku stated firmly to her in one word, " ** _Report._** " "Master, we have received word that an unknown event is about to take-place on a world not-to-far from where they are currently at. Especially as this event will affect from what I found out just recently, your former sibling's portals, if he uses them next; taking them to said world."

Interested by this news, she told him everything slightly as to what they knew of it, as it was recently discovered to his surprise as it was filled with demons, angels, fallen angels, and some god-like deities in a dimension linked to that world.

" ** _You have once again outdone yourself Viper. You have done a lot of things within the year you have been made…. correct?_** " He questioned to now confused the girl herself yet now widened her eyes as he stated something to which the service-mark faded on her neck at the same-location as the original, " ** _I have decided; despite your services which were grand, to release you and live-out your days freely… but in order to do-so, you will head to the other world; Azeroth, and protect what my… interest is. However, if the child is close-to dying that is from a lethal-blow, you are to take her place in that category; as I foreseen a minor glimpse into your future… you may like the results._** "

Viper looked like she was ready to protest this as her one-year of life, she always known the organization as a family to her, but he raised his hand and firmly stated to make her now while removing her mask; her face just like Anko's but with purple-diamonds tattooed on her cheeks; sad with tears being kept at bay now, " ** _That is final._** "

Dismissing the former servant, he was indeed sad to watch the female-creation leave yet he turned to see a cloaked man now revealing himself, who looked at him as if he was pleased by this, " ** _you will make sure she end's-up killed to be reborn as a devil to the child, correct? It must be done after she has befriended the child as I… altered her Gateway-Key_** (3) **_to_ _go in-time, to at least a week or two into the past on that world; Azeroth that is, and when the event comes they will be sent to that new one instead. Otherwise from your home world we placed your agreement we made, will be null, Azeral._** " The cloaked man nodded and without words, left.

To the specter's ire, Bear now came into the room and stated his own personal report to now change that mood to a wickedly-good one as he merely nodded to also dismiss the servant as the specter now crossed his spiritual-hands together with his red-eyes glowing now, " ** _so it would seem that fool I killed long-ago is alive, and may be in use to me now…. Hahaha, I do however hoped Aeroza would be surprised on the certain… gift I sent as it will be a big_** ** _surprise_** ** _._** "

* * *

Now I made this short as on the next chapter; if I get ideas from you guys, on what happens on Azeroth before heading to New Harmonis and beyond, I am really need of ideas now in my reviews for this, Lucy, and Jade stories. The next one however will be longer and more things occurring as such, but I need some ideas as I have some to go along with some things planned.

Now here are some numbers:

 **One:** Reference of Axel's weapons from the Kingdom Hearts™ Franchise.

 **Two:** It is a term of a certain-type of Solaris Heart or part of the entire person, mixed with both light and pure darkness as one, and able to wield them with ease. Mixed Heart users could use both light and darker spells without any problems at all, but as a side-effect to this they would tend to get sick by comment illnesses half-seriously or weak-like; temporary weakness during a new-moon on a world that has it up currently, until it passes. They could also use a dark and light weapon easily as well.

 **Three:** It is a key-like gem that the Tainted Organization used from the lost knowledge from the Old Harmonis, to travel to any-0givne world at any time; which can be altered to whoever makes it by any means. It could also be used to break certain-type of curses as well.

Now that will have to do until next chapter folks; which will be longer I promise, peace guys!


End file.
